The Chronicle Theatre Feat Jaune Arc
by 12interestingname34
Summary: Finding themselves missing a blonde knight and stuck in another dimension, teams RWBY and the rest of JNPR find themselves stuck there until they can get home. So why not watch how the rest of the multiverse is with their own version of Jaune's. This ought to end well. Rating is subject to change in the future.
1. Introductions

Hello there, writing a story here. I can't remember if I ever used this thing for anything outside of commenting a couple of times on other people's stories. But here we are! I wanted to try my hand at react stories, like the ones that inspired this one such as Into the Arc-hive by animegamer89 and Arcs of the Multiverse King-Mac-11. So yeah, here's me dipping my foot in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the RWBY (Who is owned by Roster Teeth) or whatever other piece of media that is shown here.

* * *

Within the confines of a single screen cinema, it was quiet save for a single being. Said being was an old man in a single grey jump suit. On it was the name "Jaune". He was whistling to himself as he was sweeping the floor of the theater. There was barely any dirt or dust, after all there was rarely a visitor here. The last one that had arrived was the one he had was a cameraman, who was confused and yet not at the same time. Of course Jaune was annoyed at the man for intruding unannounced, but he could tell the cameraman was a bit outside of his jurisdiction but that's fine. The cameraman said he'd give him some videos, seeing as he understood the feeling of having no purpose.

And for that, Jaune was thankful. After all what was a cinema without any movies?

Now if only he could gets some guests to arrive...

Jaune suddenly felt the building shake and looked about the red walled screening room. "Oh my," he said looking about. "That's not good." That was when he heard a commotion from beyond the double doors. "Not good at all."

Turning on his foot, Jaune headed towards the door. As he passed through the set of doors, his janitor uniform and broom vanished. In its place was a dark red suit jacket with black lapels, a black tie over a white shirt and slacks and leather dress shoes. His graying blonde hair going from its crazy main to a slicked back and gelled in an instant.

The lobby of his theater had a counter for confections. Popcorn was being popped, candy all on display, various drinks on tap, as well as a fully equipped kitchen hidden away behind a wall, all of that behind the counter. However what set this place apart from most theaters was the view outside. Beyond the windows of his building was the vast expanse of the multiverse.

Yes multiverse.

The Chronicle Theatre, Jaune Arc Branch, stood in one in a place where countless dimensions and worlds met. Letting Jaune watch a multitude of worlds at once. However it seemed like he was tasked with viewing the lives of a single person, Jaune Arc and all his incarnations. Why him? Well this Jaune didn't know but he tended to call himself something else for ease of thought to himself. Of course Jaune was perfectly happy, watching the various other versions of himself acting out their lives.

The darker ones were terrible really but the good ones were so uplifting. That's why he can't ever tear himself away or ever find himself bored with his job. The countless ways things can happen were all so riveting and Jaune was proud.

Of course he did see that cameraman in almost all those worlds after their deal. He too was a Jaune after all. And with how the cameraman worked, he Jaune was able to watch even more versions of himself! More intense scenes, more drama, more comedy! Ah he could never got enough of that.

Back to the matter at hand.

On the carpeted floor of his lobby were a few people he got to know all too well. Six teenage girls and a single teenage boy were all crumpled on the floor. All of them were groaning in pain.

"I was right. This is not good," Jaune said to himself. He waved his hand over his nametag, changing it from Jaune to what he liked to call himself, "The Curator." He approached the group of teenagers and cleared his throat. "Team RWBY and Team JNPR, I presume?"

The group of teens blinked and looked at the man standing before them. Ruby Rose was the first one to fix herself standing up and dusting herself. The fifteen, almost sixteen, year old looked around. "Ah yeah, how do you know who we are?" she asked curiously. Her silver eyes were darting around the place, taking in her surroundings, the girl had to stop when her eyes gazed out the window into the swirling chaos that was the multiverse.

"Ruby, how many times do I have to say not to speak to strangers," Weiss Schnee said with a huff. Everyone else was finally standing up and looking about.

"More than a hundred that's for sure," Yang Xiao Long snorted. The busty brawler was also looking about but still cautious of the Curator before her. Next to her Blake Belladonna was on guard but was indeed curious as her namesake.

"RENNY LOOK! THE OUTSIDE IS SO PRETTY!" a loud voice echoed in the hall. Standing at the large window was Nora Valkyrie, having dragged along Lie Ren with her.

"I see that Nora. I am curious as to what that is though," Ren replied. HIs pink eyes turned towards the old man watching them.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," Pyrrha Nikos told the Curator with shy frown. "It seems like we're a little confused as to where we are at the moment."

"Ah that's fine," the Curator told her with a wave of his hand. "You are in one of near infinite Chronicle Theatres. I am the Curator of the place. Mind if I ask where you guys were previously. It's rare for people to appear in my home."

"Chronicle Theatre? I have never heard of that chain before," Weiss told him, crossing her arms.

"I would be surprised if you did, I mean those who have tend to be...displaced..." the Curator replied. His previous guests were also people who were misplaced. He let them rest and relax here until they found their home or the purpose. And by that he meant they found their home dimensions.

"Mr. Curator! What is that outside?" Nora asked as she ran towards him eagerly. It was at this point the Curator saw that Pyrrha was looking about. His own blue eyes looked about and frowned. Ah yes, something was missing from this scene.

"That Ms. Valkyrie..."

"Nora!"

"Ah yes, Nora. That Nora is the multiverse." Her eyes widen as she turned towards the window again with a look of glee on her face.

"Renny! Did you hear that!"

"I did," Ren replied. "Although I find that hard to believe."

"I agree." Blake said finally speaking for the first time. "How can that swirling light be the multiverse?"

"It's not the entire multiverse, just a slice of it. The one I watch," Curator said with a smile. "I understand you're apprehensions." As he said that, everyone was slowly going tense except for Nora. As they reached for their weapons, the Curator snapped his fingers and they all disappeared. "Ah ah. I prefer to not have violence in my home."

"My baby!" Ruby shouted looking about for Crescent Rose. "What did you do to my baby!?"

"I put your weapons away for now, as have sealed your...Semblance and Aura? Is that what you have?" The way he said it made the teens confused.

"Yes." Weiss said as she tried to summon up a Glyph. She felt her Aura flare for just a second only to stop. Next to her Blake tried to sneak about and also felt a drain around her body. "What else would we have."

"Magic, superpowers, some sort of super suit," the Curator said with a shrug. "But that does narrow down you coming from...still an infinite number of realities." The Curator suddenly raised his hand and caught a punch from Yang, who tried to surprise him. Suddenly she was placed in a bubble of energy and started to float.

"W-Woah!" Yang shouted as she tried to move but the bubble kept moving higher at, well, at a snail's pace. "What this?"

"Magic bubble prison," the older Jaune replied. "I can put all of you in one but I'm being amicable here, so please no violence. Am I clear?" Yang nodded her head. This caused the bubble to float down and land before going away with a small pop.

"So why are we here?" Ruby asked, some fear in her voice.

"That's a question I'd like answered myself." The man looked from one person to the next. "Do any of you remember what happened?"

"Well first we went on this huge bullhead about thirty times the size of a normal one!" Nora started to recount.

"It was a regular bullhead," Ren explained.

"And we went to a dust mine being invaded by like a thousand grimm!"

"It was a pack of beowolves and a couple ursa."

"And then we went fighting deep in the mines, being all badass!"

"That part was true."

"And..." Nora stopped for a moment and blushed. "Uh...I sort of messed up." That caused everyone to look at Nora.

"We were doing our work well in our section of the mine until we heard some rumbling," Ruby said with some worry. "Was what you did the reason it was shaking?"

"Yeah...I may have had...shot a few grenade rounds when Jauney said not to." Nora laughed. "It may have hit some raw gravity dust cyrstals and..."

"Everything went dark after that. We awoke here." Ren finished for his friend.

"Guys," Pyrrha spoke again for the second time. "Have any of you seen Jaune?" At the redhead's word both groups finally notice the lack of blonde. The Curator frowned. His counterpart did not appear with the others so he was sure something was amiss.

"None of us saw him," Yang said, getting affirmatives from the rest of team RWBY.

"What are you guys talking about? He's right there," Nora said obviously confused before pointing at the owner of the building.

"Nora that's obviously not the dolt," Weiss scoffed.

"Oh no she's right," the Curator said without missing a beat. The group looked at him and he held his hand up. "I'm not your Jaune, but I am a Jaune."

"Uhh...can you repeat that again, pretty please?" Ruby asked, her face was scrunched up in confusion. Yang also looked confused as did Nora although she seemed confident that she was right.

"I am a version of Jaune Arc, one who was to watch and chronicle my various other selves. In this case in the form of movies, hence my home is a movie theatre." The Curator moved his hand around. "For over...huh, it seems I can't remember how long I've been doing it now. For a very long time, I've watched and made videos of the numerous Jaunes in the multiverse. That is my purpose. So Nora is indeed right, that I am Jaune, but not your Jaune." This time everyone seemed to understand.

"See! What did I tell you, Jaune is right here!" Nora cheered.

"Okay, let's say we believe you. That there is in fact there is a multiverse," Blake said with a nod. "Where does that put our Jaune Arc?"

"That's the million lien question now isn't it?" The Curator said. "You said a dust explosion hit you guys. So if that truly is the case, and you were forced into some sort of dimensional warp hole due to the gravity dust imploding in on itself, as I assume as it did, that means your Jaune is in another universe."

"Well go get him," Nora demanded. "And then you can send us back." That caused the older Jaune to frown, worrying more than a few people. "Um. Why are you frowning old Jaune-Jaune?"

"Well you see, I can't teleport you home until your home appears on screen," the Curator replied sheepishly.

"You mean we're stuck here until you find our home through your movies?" Yang said in surprise. "What about our home? Our families!?"

"Our school lives!" Weiss said.

"Oh man, dad is going to kill me," Ruby mumbled. Blake nodded her head.

"And what of Jaune? What happens to him?" Pyrrha asked, with Nora and Ren nodding along with her.

"First things first, you don't have to worry about your world," the Curator said. "We exist out of space and time. So to us days may go by, but at most a minute or so will have passed in your world. As for the second thing, we can just pluck your Jaune out of the universe he is in when we find him." That caused team JNPR and Ruby to sigh in relief.

"So what will we doing until then?" Yang asked. "Just chill out and relax here?"

"That's what the others did before you yes. They even watched movies and ate food." The Curator pointed at the concession and then a door that lead to the kitchen. "We also have a bathroom and shower room for both men and women, separated of course. And lastly the chairs in the room can switch into beds to sleep and rest in."

The two groups looked at each other and began to whisper amongst themselves. Meanwhile, the Curator moved behind the counter and waited for them to come with an answer. Of course they can choose to be brats, but they are stuck here until their universe does pass by. He hoped they were just willing to just watch. After all its a hobby he enjoyed.

After what felt like five minutes, the group approached him and the man smiled. "So what will it be?" he asked with a grin.

"Well seeing as we're left with nothing to do we'll follow along your rules," Ruby admitted. "Besides it would be fun to watch how our other selves are with their Jaunes!"

"Right! I want to see Jaune Jaune and his bizarre adventures!" Nora shouted.

"And maybe P-Money here would have a good guess as how to bag our resident knight," Yang teased the redhead. The champion blushed and sputtered some words causing the others to laugh.

"Well why don't you just choose some snacks and go into the theatre room." The groups put in their orders and they were magically presented the snacks, popcorn and drinks and entered the other room. They took their seats as the Curator picked up an odd looking Scroll. "Hello."

"I'm a little busy at the moment," another Jaune's voice replied. In the distance explosions and blasts could be heard.

"Yes. It seems we have a sort of situation. A Jaune is in the wrong universe."

"And? How's that my problem?" The Curator rolled his eyes as he heard some sort of announcement before a bigger explosion.

"You and I both know what happens if someone spends too much time outside of their dimension. That poor version of us may just cease to exist. And his friends here are worried. I would like for you to look for him."

"Fine fine," the voice replied.

"Thank you. I don't know which universe he came from just yet or which he is in but-"

"I get the gist of it. I'll search for him," the other Jaune sighed. "It is my job to protect the multiverse after all."

"Thank you Cameraman," The Curator said with a smile. He heard a scoff on the other side of the phone.

"That's a nickname Nora would make up. I'll be on my way then." The Cameraman hung up and the Curator did as well. Grabbing his own snacks, he went to the projector booth. There was a singular projector attached to millions of various rainbow strings all feeding into it.

"Now, let's see what the people are going to see first..."

* * *

So please leave a review. I will gladly take any constructive criticism. I am after all just starting off. Also please leave more than a suggestion when you review. And I know there wasn't much RWBY reaction but this is me establishing the world and why they need to watch.


	2. When Life Gives You Oranges

Thank you guys for all the likes and follows! Thanks for the reviews as well. I'll start responding once I get to my third one and I do like all your suggestions. Here's the next chapter. I went over it three times but I'm sure there's a few mistakes here and there. So please bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY nor other pieces of media. They are owned by the people that made them.

This is from Kamen Rider Gaim Episode1.

* * *

As the group sat in the middle of the theatre, JNPR sat right behind RWBY. "Are we sure we can trust this guy?" Blake asked as they sat down. Despite agreeing, they were still had trepidation about this Curator. However despite her words, she had a plate of tuna sashimi from the kitchen along with a ice matcha.

"I mean he can probably destroy us with a thought given how he canceled out our semblances and aura at the drop of a hat," Ruby said already munching on a strawberry parfait, with a plate of cookies right next to it.. "If he wanted to kill us he had every chance to do so earlier. Also thank god these seats have large desk surfaces for our food!"

"..." Yang frowned despite having popcorn and nachos and some strawberry soda. She was huffing as her purple eyes were tinged slightly red.

"What's going on with you?" Weiss asked from the other side of Ruby. She had just taken a mineral water and some chicken salad. Yang pouted and didn't answer from her spot. "Don't tell me you're still angry that the person didn't let you have alochol."

"I just wanted a strawberry sunrise damn it!" Yang complained. "What's wrong with me getting that?"

"He probably just didn't want you making a mess when you get drunk," Weiss haughtily replied.

"I'll have you know I can hold my liquor thank you very much!" Yang said eating some popcorn.

Behind them Ren just shook his head, having some popcorn as well not being too hungry at the moment. "You shouldn't be so crazy Yang! We're here to watch after all!" Nora giggled as she drenched her large stack of pancakes with syrup.

"I agree. I mean there's nothing wrong with what you want but we should at least respect the owner's wishes," Pyrrha said as she nibbled on her beef gyro with some grape soda as well.

"Fine..." Yang sighed.

"Okay guys," the Curator said over the speakers. "The first one is ready, if you have any questions I'll respond to clarify!"

"Got it Mr. Curator!" Ruby said giddily. Despite the situation, she was getting to hang out with her friends! Now only if Jaune was here. The lights in the theatre dimmed and the screen lights up.

**The scene opens up to few words in some odd writing with a deep male voice narrator speaking.**

"That's some weird writing," Nora said scratching her head.

"It's seems like ancient Mistrali, especially from the eastern sector of the kingdom," Pyrrha informed them.

**PLUCK THE FRUIT OF HEAVEN.**

**The scene shifted to one of a lot of overgrowth that was slowly filling the scene. Behind all of it was a large circular tower with a ring on it but soon it too was covered in the plant life.**

"What's that place?" Ruby wondered as she nibbled on a strawberry.

"That place will be described later, so do not worry Ruby," Curator said. This was enough for her.

**The scene changed once more before it showed an armored man sitting atop a horse. They had on dark blue under armor, with golden lines along their legs and arms. Along his waist was an odd looking belt buckle. He had an orange chest plate that seemed to be attached to shoulder pads of the same color. The armor was finished with a horned helm with a visor that looked like...an orange slice?**

It was silent for a moment before Yang started to laugh. "Oh my god! That looks both ridiculous and good!" she said slapping her knee. Nora was right beside her in laughing.

"I don't know it looks kinda cool," Ruby muttered. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"While the colors are good it seems a bit gaudy," Weiss said. The white haired girl pulled a face, not liking what she was seeing.

"It looks also reminiscent of Mistralian armor..." Ren noticed it scratching his chin.

"I think they were called samurai specifically given the helmet he has," Pyrrha informed them.

**The scene pans up and shows a horde of Grimm standing behind the warrior. They filled a barren field that had numerous trees in the distance. With the same odd writing saying "Glory" right next to the warrior's head.**

**THAT THE WORLD MAY BE DYED IN YOUR IMAGE. IS THAT THE GLORY YOU SEEK?**

"Wait what!?" Weiss shouted in surprise. Everyone was shocked to see such a large number of Grimm behind one person.

"Is he leading the Grimm into battle?" Blake asked the Curator.

"That...I cannot answer. I have seen this world before from start to finish and it is a great tale but I cannot answer for it may spoil," he responded. That didn't put anyone at ease at all.

**The screen shifted to another warrior on another part of the battlefield. This one was in red, silver and yellow armor. The details weren't as pronounced as the camera zoomed back. This time the word for "Burden" appearing behind him. Unlike the other person, he was on a motorcycle with a rose headlight.**

**IS THAT BURDEN ONE YOU CAN BEAR?**

"Please...please tell me that's not what i think it is..." Weiss groaned as the grin on Yang's face grew even wider.

"That knight is themed after a BANANA!" Yang laughed again.

"Jeez what's wrong with this world?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe it's their custom?" Ren offered trying to figure out the situation of the world as well.

**And just like the orange armored warrior, he too had an army of Grimm behind him. But unlike his counterpart, there were some floating machines. Near the front of the army composed of Grimm was a brown warrior. His armor was more simplistic compared to the others and had been inspired by an acorn! In his hand was a tiny hammer as he prepared himself behind the knight on the motorcycle.**

"He also has a Grimm army!?" Weiss shouted.

"That is not good at all," Pyrrha whispers. "Not one but _two_ people able to control Grimm? That's a large threat to us the kingdoms if that did exist.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that there's an ACORN on the battlefield," Nora giggles.

**The camera pans up showing the armies were in the formation of...fruit.**

"Stop! Stop! I can't take it!" Yang gasped as she saw just how utterly ridiculous the entire thing was. Nora was holding her sides. At this point Ruby started to laugh as well and even Blake cracked a smile. Ren was confused by the whole thing but went along with it.

**One was a sliced orange, the other was a banana. Then there was a third that was in the shape of a melon!**

It then zooms in on the melon army watching atop the hill. The army was also filled with various Grimm but these were backed up by what looked like green Atlas Paladins.

"Wait...Atlas? They have a hand in that army?" Ruby asked confused.

"That would explain the paladins," Blake frowned. "But why are they green?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE WATERMELONS!" Nora shouted in hysterics, this set off another round of laughter from Yang, much to Weiss's annoyance.

**Sitting in front of the entire army were two armored figures. One was in white armor with a green chest plate, obviously based on the melon. The oddest thing was despite the white under armor, this being had similar outlines along their arms and legs as the orange warrior but in black instead of gold.**

"They look important. I mean they're all shiny and sitting down at a battlefield after all," Ruby pointed out.

"Their design looks also Mistralian compared to the Valean ones from that banana guy," Blake said, eating a slice of sashimi.

"Do you think Melon here is related to Orange somehow?" Yang teases.

**Kneeling next to them was a being in green and purple armor. Their armor was far more ornate than everyone else's with the gold that obviously stood out. However their motif stood out for having giant grapes on their chest.**

"Hey! Bitch stole your color scheme Renny!" Nora pouted angrily at the warrior.

"Nora, I don't own the rights to the colors of green black and purple," Ren sighed.

**From farther away, a familiar woman woke up. Roots and vines that were covering her, slowly removed themselves as two eyes opened, one yellow the other blood red like the Grimm. Dressed in all white, and oddly with blonde hair with a flower as an accessory, was one familiar woman. Standing up, it was revealed to be Blake Belladonna!**

"Wow, you don't look have bad as a blonde Blakey," Yang teased her partner elbowing her slightly.

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that I have a Grimm eye?" Blake whispered in surprise. This made everyone look and in fact Blake did have an red glowing eye. "Did something happen to me Curator?"

"Nothing has happened to you Blake. That's not even you," the voice said from his box.

"But it is a version of me."

"Again it's not you Blake so do not fret."

**Approaching the battlefield, her presence distracted the orange warrior for but a moment.**

**KNOW**** THIS. THE LIVES OF MEN ARE NOT OURS TO CONTROL, NOT EVEN OUR OWN. WE CANNOT DEFY THE INEXORABLE THAT CARRIES US.**

**The flower on Blake's head was blown off by the wind and fell to the floor. That was the signal needed to ignite the war. The orange clad warrior let out a shout with a very distinct voice.**

"Wait...I know that voice!" Pyrrha gasped.

"It's Jaune's! He's the orange samurai!" Ruby cheered.

"But why would he be controlling Grimm?" Weiss asked, making her partner deflate.

"Maybe he's gotten control of them and using the Grimm for good?" Nora said allowed.

"Using the Grimm for good? Don't be preposterous."

**He charged into battle with his Grimm following. The banana warrior roared too, his voice garbled by the mask as he brought out a hi-tech spear that looked like a peeled banana. He too charged forward on his bike. His own army charging forward as well. Both sides were shooting at each other with some sort of lasers.**

**BUT IF THAT FATE WERE TO CALL YOU...**

**TO CHANGE THE WORLD?**

**TO CHANGE THE COURSE OF THE FUTURE?**

**YOU CANNOT DEFY YOUR FATE.**

**As their clash neared, the white warrior stood up for a better view, and the camera pans to everyone watching at least once. The two charging leaders near each other and then...Multiple giant zippers dragged themselves across the screen for a scene change.**

"What the fuck?" Yang cussed in surprise.

"Yang language!" Ruby chastised he older sister.

"But giant zippers Rubes! That doesn't make any sense!"

**The scene comes back to one of the various malls within Vale. The open area was flooded with people, both human and Faunus, all enjoying their times with each other. The camera zooms in on one little sheep Faunus boy who was crying. "So you've lost your mommy huh?" said a calm voice.**

**The camera shifted to show off Jaune in a restaurant uniform standing before the kid. "Well sometimes life sucks and you want to cry." The blonde human got on his knees and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "But you can't let that beat you. You can take it on like a game. One you win in which you find her without crying."**

"That does sound like something Jaune would do to keep a kid calm," Pyrrha giggled at the advice. Blake just smiled knowing Jaune was helping out a Faunus kid in need.

**"No matter what it is everyone has the power to put up a fight." He nods at the man boy and smiles. "So, what's the first thing you're going to do?" The boy stopped sniffling and wiped away his tears.**

**"Find my mommy," the young boy replied with conviction.**

"You go kid!" Nora cheered.

**The smile turns into a grin as he nods. "Right!" The next thing they see is Jaune and the boy shouting out for his mom. Jaune was sure to hold the child's hand to ensure he doesn't get lost again. When the a sheep Faunus came running she thanked Jaune who waved her off. However she paused when he approached his motor bike that had deliveries on it.**

**"Sir, did you stop your job to help my child out?" she asked worried, hugging her son.**

The groups felt their hearts warm a little at the sight. After all it wasn't every day someone just stop their work to help out a kid in need.

**"Ah, it's fine," Jaune said as he waved his hand. "The curry is still nice and warm!" However he looked at his watch and gasped. "But I might be late!" Hopping onto his bike Jaune hurried driving to his client. Barely getting there in time, the blonde smiles and was thankful he managed to finish his job on time. Now only to get back to the curry store and get more deliveries! He took one look towards the center of Vale, where stood Schnee Tower.**

"Hey! It's the tower from the opening scene!" Ruby said.

"Schnee Tower? In the middle of Vale?" Blake replied looking over to the white themed girl. She looked just as confused as everyone else.

**It was the base of the Schnee Company in Vale, where they had began providing the citizens with free or cheap dust, CCT and utilities over 20 years ago. **

"That's...awfully nice of them." Weiss mumbled. She knew her father, Jacques Schnee, would _never_ in his life do that. That was hundreds of millions of lien down the drain if he did. And her father was nothing if not a shrewd business man.

"Is that why the Faunus seem to be less hostile here?" Blake wondered. If this world was more kinder to the Faunus and their cause, given the state of how the Schnee Company works, it may show a better understanding between the two groups in that world. It also made her a little jealous.

**On his way back to the store, Jaune stopped at a park when people started running from it. "Huh...isn't this Team Gaim's dance place? Why are people fleeing?" **

"Team Gaim?" Ren asked.

"Team Gaim is a group of people banded together known as Beat Riders," the Curator informed them.

"Beat Riders?" Yang smirked. "Sounds like some sort of gang."

"In a way it is given its just a bunch of teens banding together. But their purpose isn't to beat each other up as you expect Yang. It is to ride the beat of music, dancing their hearts out. Hence the name Beat Riders."

"That sounds so cool! Renny, Pyrrha! We should make a Beat Rider team!" Nora clapped her hands.

"We'll need Jaune to teach us to dance at the very least," Pyrrha chuckled. After all during the Vytal Ball they did somehow dance in sync with one another flawlessly.

**Looking over a very tiny slope, he saw why. There was a tiny Beowulf rampaging about. Not only that but it was going to attack someone! With his course of action set, he drove forward and smacked against the Grimm with his bike. **

"Woo! Go Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"That poor bike..." Yang moaned.

**With a quick look around the blonde spotted what he was searching for. There on the ground was an strange looking lock with what looked like a seed on it. It was also broken too. He quickly grabbed the thing and opened it. That was when a giant zipper was formed! **

"Wait! Those are what that giant zippers are for?" Weiss asked.

"Yes it seems in this world that the Grimm can be summoned via zippers that pass through dimensions," The Curator responded. With how far they were into this scene he was sure he could give them that.

"But why zippers?" Yang demanded.

"I don't know the complete rules of that world. Sorry," the Curator apologized. He did but that would spoil the story if they somehow go back to this in the future.

**The tiny Grimm jumped in and Jaune closed the lock, forcing the zipper to close. Jaune let out a sigh of relief, before turning to face the would be victim. Only to reveal Blake in some dance clothes. "Jaune..." **

"Hey it's you!" Ruby told her.

"I can see that Ruby," Blake calmly replied.

"And not blonde either," Yang continued.

"Yes, that much is obvious."

"Without your bow," Weiss finished. That one made Blake turn to the screen once more and she was indeed right. That version of her didn't have a bow on. She wasn't afraid to show her true nature, once again enforcing her beliefs that that world was closer to what she wants. A place where they were the races got along.

**"You alright Blake?" The cat Faunus didn't seem all that happy to see him. However everyone else in their group seemed more than excited. **

"Uh oh, did you and Vomit boy have a fight?" Yang smirked.

"OH! I see Weiss, Ren, myself and Nora! They all have matching clothes with Blake," the redhead Spartan said with a smile. It seemed that their group was still together in that one.

"What! Why aren't we there?" Ruby asked pointing at herself and her sister.

"Yeah!" Yang shouted.

"Maybe you're on another dance team?" Ren offered.

"We better."

**"Jaune!" The blonde turned to the people around him. Those who were part of his dance group. Once friends he and Blake made throughout the years growing up. This was Team Gaim. **

**"Hey you guys alright?" Before they can answer they heard some jeering coming from the dance stage in the park. Standing there was another dance group, all dressed in black and red uniform, all looking far more sophisticated compared to Blake's team. And most of all, all of them were various types of Faunus. This was the White Fang. **

"Oh great, it seems like they are still here," Weiss grumbled. "And still seeming like assholes."

"At least they're just truly misguided people on this one," Blake sighed in relief. "Just a bunch of hooligan street dancers."

**"When you recall your Grimm first you lose," a well dressed Monkey Faunus said with a smirk. "Which means we win by default, do we not?" He closed his own lock as his own miniature Grimm jumped back into a summoned zipper. An announcer from the stereo system around the stage announced "YOU WIN!" **

"SUN!?" Blake shouted in surprise. Not only for the monkey Faunus being on the White Fang's group but also being fully clothed. That was jarring to sat the least.

"So let me get this straight. They have these weird stuff that lets them control Grimm, some sort of lock, and they use it to do battle with tiny versions of Grimm?" Ren asked.

"Yes," The curator replied.

"Maybe that's how Jaune from that beginning controlled that army of Grimm!" Ruby said in a bout of inspiration. "Maybe he has just a thousand locks or so!" While plausible that was ridiculous it was a better explanation than Jaune just going evil.

"Yeah," Pyrhha said happily. "That makes a lot of sense."

**Blake glared at him before glaring at Jaune and walking off. This obviously confused the young man. This caused Jaune to chase after her, dragging along his bike, but not before picking up her hat that had the team name on it. "Blake wait up. Blake, come on at least don't forget your hat." **

**"You're the one who called Beat Riders dumb kiddy stuff." Blake hissed at him, grabbing the hat from the boy. "So go back to being all responsible and adult! Just don't bother us again." **

"Wow Blake, tell him how you really feel," Yang snickered. "Did Vomit Boy turn Lover Boy for you?" Pyrrha, and subtly Ruby, tensed up at the implication.

Blake rolled her eyes but turned back to the screen. "If you haven't noticed Yang he left our dance group. Of course I would feel betrayed."

"But you're other self is so angry. Maybe she likes this Jaune." In response she got a slice of tuna thrown at her face. "AHH! MY HAIR! NOT MY HAIR!"

"Serves you right," Weiss smirked. Given that they don't have semblances, she didn't have to fear for some sort of revenge.

**As she was about to walk away from Jaune, Blake stopped when someone was approaching them. It was their dance group's leader, Sage. The dark skinned teen was dressed similarly to Blake, which included bright colors, namely white and blues. "Blake, are you alright?" **

"Isn't that one of Sun's teammate?" Ruby asked. Both Weiss and Blake nodded. "We haven't heard him speak much."

**"I'm sorry, Sage. You gave me that Lock seed and I screwed it all up and now the White Fang stole our stage." **

**Sage sighed before shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if something goes down?" he asked. **

**"I can't call you for everything Sage!" Blake defended herself. "You've got things to do..." The cat gave a slight bow before brushing past him. "I'm sorry." Sage and Jaune watched as she left, with Sage running a hand through his green hair. **

"Seems like you don't want to be dependent on them," Ren noted.

"Of course. I would never want to completely rely on others," the only Faunus in the room responded.

"But don't forget that we're here just in case you need a helping hand!" Ruby said hugging her.

"Or a giving you a good punch to knock you back into your senses," Yang said using a hot towel teleported by the Curator to clean her face and hair. "Also just you wait Blakey. I'm going to get revenge. You won't know how, you won't know when but I will get my revenge."

**He sighed before turning to Jaune. "Hey it's been a while huh," Sage greeted. Jaune just gave a wave and looked away, a little embarrassed to be talking to Sage after ditching the crew to look for a job. **

**Zippers appeared for a scene transition. **

**It changes to the front of a store called Drupers, where Sage and Jaune were sitting inside. It was a fancy cafe with a giant fruit stand in the middle of it island bar. They were listening to the "Beat Riders Hotline" on the TV hosted by a man known as DJ Sagara. **

"He seems like a fun guy," Yang nodded along, very much enjoying his energy.

**"Beat Riders Hotline's always looking for comments and clips from our audience!" Said the bombastic voice of the man on screen. "If you see a hot battle going on downtown, or..." **

**"It's different after you took off," Sage sighed as catching the blonde's attention. **

**"Everyone's big into the whole Grimm Game now." The bartender/chef, Qrow, of the store informed them as he walked over and placed parfait and juice before them. Jaune followed his line of sight and saw that Qrow was looking into the room over where two people were sitting. **

"Uncle Qrow!?" Both Yang and Ruby shouted.

"Uncle Qrow?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah he our drunk of an uncle," Yang replied.

"Also the one to teach me how to use my baby" Ruby exclaimed. "Although I can't see him running a cafe. A bar maybe but not a cafe. Especially one for fruit."

**"This is the one you want right?" a man in a bowler hat asked a young teen. He showed him a large pad with an image of a Lock Seed on it. The man in the hat was dressed in all black and looked rather shady. **

"Roman Torchiwick!" Ruby pointed out.

"It seems like he's dealing out...Lock Seeds was it?" Weiss frowned. Her eyes spied the number on the tablet and frowned. "Those are rather pricey for one."

"So he's like a slimeball dealer?" Nora stuck her tongue out. "Once a criminal always a criminal I guess."

**Roman smirked as he turned towards a large carrying case and pulled out a lockseed within a tiny glass case and handed it to the teen. "The city is crawling with Lock Dealers," Sage sighed as the boy stood up and left. "Team Rankings may as well be a big list of who has the most Lock Seeds." **

**"It's sad to see really," Jaune said as he began to eat. **

"So a lot of them aren't dancing anymore? That really is sad." Pyrrha agreed with the counterpart of her crush.

**"You think?" Qrow said scratching his stubble. "Better to have you kids battling in a game than fighting for real. Nobody gets hurt that way. I'm just happy my nieces are in Patch away from all this craziness." **

"Is it really though? Ren asked.

**"You'd think that wouldn't you but they easily could though!" Jaune countered before putting a spoonful of yogurt and orange into his mouth. The camera pans to Sage who looked unsure and then to Roman who was looking over his tablet. "Who knows what these Grimm things are right? And who even put those locks into circulation in the first place?" He stopped talking when a commercial for the Schnee Company came on the TV. **

**ZIPPERS! **

**It was now night as Jaune returned to his apartment only to be berated by a woman slightly shorter than him. She too had blonde hair, but not as bright as his. However, despite her stature her pose and manner of talking would always cause the boy to become sheepish. So as he laid his head down on their dining table, she spoke from the kitchen. "What's the matter with you? Trouble at work again?" she asked, however there was some concern in her voice too. **

"Who's that?" Nora wondered as she got a refill of pancakes.

"One of Jaune's older sisters," the Curator responded. "One of seven in your world but only one in this one."

Pyrrha silently asked for a notepad and pen to take notes on how to impress said older sister and potential sister-in-law.

**"Hey, Saph..." Jaune groaned. "What does it mean to be an adult?" This caused Saphron breathe a sigh of relief before giggling. **

"What a mature question to ask," Weiss approved.

**"It means being able to take care of yourself," Saphron said happily. "And you're already paying your rent and buying your own food Jaune. You've become an adult now too Jaune." The younger brother looked at her, still uncertain of what she meant by that. Standing up he began to help her with preparations. **

"With a simple answer, " Ren replied. A lot of people would already fit that description but even he was unsure if he was an adult by that sort of explanation.

**"Looking after myself is about all I can do," Jaune complained a little as he grabbed some groceries that weren't being used. "My hands are full with work." Walking over to the fridge, he put the food away and continued. "I've had to drop just about everything I used to really care about to do it. How's that any different as to how I was living before?" **

**"Jaune..." Saphron looked worriedly at her little brother. **

"If that's what growing up is like I don't want any part of it," Nora said. "I mean giving up all my fun time with others? Pass." Yang and Ruby were nodding their head while Weiss frowned. The white haired girl understood that growing up needed some sacrifice but not to the extent that this Jaune was experiencing.

**"I want to transform, into someone strong enough to do everything." The two siblings looked at each other before Saphron cracked a smile. **

**"You just don't wake up one day and everything is different Jaune," Saphron said. "LIfe is not that easy kiddo!" She gave him a playful punch to the gut, which actually makes Jaune flinch. **

"That's right sis! Show him that tough love!" Yang cheered for her fellow older sister.

**The older sister takes his hands and reassures Jaune. "Just take things slow, and you'll become the adult you wanna be." He was about to thank her for her words of advice only to see that she had also just placed a carrot in his hand. "Now get to peeling." **

This caused a round of laughs from the teens.

**EVEN MORE ZIPPERS TO CHANGE THE SCREEN! **

**What followed next was a day to day montage of the people's lives with some narration from Jaune. With Jaune doing not one, but two jobs (food delivery and construction work). Meanwhile Blake and some of Team Gaim were practicing their dance routine. Part way through, Blake takes a break and looks at the sky as Jaune is at a stop light doing the same. **

"It's like chapter 17 of Ninjas of Love..." Blake whispered to herself when the protagonist and his lover were going through turbulent times. Which made her blush thinking that it was a similar thing her counterpart and Jaune were going through.

_ "Ever since our parents died, big sis has been my guardian. However, I don't want to impose on her anymore. But..." _

**Jaune parked his bike and left the curry store that he worked for. His shift was done and he was on his way home when he got a text from Sage. "Hey come meet me, I got my hands on something cool?" Jaune read out loud. Scrolling down on his scroll, he saw an image was attached to the message. Some large unwieldy device was on it. "The heck is this?" **

"Wasn't that orange warrior-" Ruby asked.

"Samurai," Pyrrha interjected.

"Orange Samurai wearing that in the beginning?"

"We get to see Jauney's origin story!" Nora bounced up and down in anticipation..

"But why does Sage have it?" Weiss said.

"Maybe he gives it to Jaune," Ruby said eagerly.

**Seeing no harm in it, he walked to the meet up place, only to see that Blake was there already. "Hey!" **

**"What are you doing here Jaune?" Blake asked as she approached him."**

**"Well, Sage called me here. Have you seen him just yet?" As they turned the corner the two stopped, eyes wide. There in front of them was a large zipper that lead into the place where Grimm came from. The regular grass and plants on this side of the building also seemed to grow larger and stranger, with flowers they've never seen before sprouting. **

"Oh no. That can't be good..." Ren frowned.

**"What are these things?" Blake asked as she inspected a purple flower."**

**"Where do you think this goes?" Jaune wondered as he stared at the large hole in the dimensions before stepping in. Blake worried about her once friend, followed after him. **

"Is he an idiot? Wait don't understand, we know he is," Weiss sighed.

"And I think I'm bad enough to follow him through," Blake followed in Weiss's example.

**The world through the zipper was a large forest but that wasn't weird. Both Blake and Jaune had to rub their eyes a couple of times due to the weird gradient over everything. Some colors were darker, other brighter, all in all it was assaulting their senses. It took a couple of seconds before it became normal enough to walk. **

"Ouch that's hurting my head from just staring into that," Nora said swaying a little in place.

**"Where is this place?" Blake asked as the two walked. Jaune shrugged as he was both awestruck and confused by this place. Only to be pulled by Blake to hide. **

**"What are you-" Blake shushed him before pointing into the distance. The blonde looked to where she was pointing only to gasp. There were two Grimm, Beowolves, eating some of the fruit in the forest. "Aren't those the Grimm? Are we in some sort of Grimm Nest?" **

"Is that how Grimm are made? Where they come from?" Ren wondered.

"That's insane though! Think about it. Grimm coming from another dimension?"

"Well that could explain why they are so different compared to human or Faunus."

**As he took a few steps back, Jaune's eyes were drawn to a pair of those fruit that the Grimm were eating. Two shaky hands reached out and grabbed them. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as his senses were on fire again. **

"Uhhh...whats happening?" Pyrrha asked.

**Touch smell, and sight, all three of them were telling Jaune, no demanding Jaune, to take a bite of the pink inside beneath the scraggly red coating of the fruit. He even opened his mouth to take a bite. **

"No! Don't Jaune! Don't eat it!" Ruby warned.

"The fruit is controlling your mind Jaune!" Nora yelled.

**It was only a scream from behind the boy that stopped Jaune. **

"Oh thank god," Pyrrha relaxed.

"Did you forget who's the only one who can be screaming right now?" Blake said in a deadpan manner. This caused the redhead to blush.

**Turning around, he saw Blake face to face with a feline looking Grimm. It had black skin with green armor like chitin on top that connected to a lion-esque head. It's left hand was clawed sure, but its right was far more deadly with how long it was. **

"What is that!" Yang shouted.

"I've never seen that type of Grimm before!" Blake said in response.

"Why is it green?" Ruby wondered in both fear and fascination.

"Maybe it comes from this world?" Ren provided. "it's amror also look like some type of pottery found in Mistral."

**"Shit! Blake!" He grabbed his friend's hand and they both booked it into the forest, the Grimm hot on their tail. They ran for what felt like minutes before they hid themselves behind a tree. "You think we lost it?" He was trying to catch his breath as was Blake. Something did catch her attention. **

**"Hey Jaune look," the Faunus said to him. He looked over and saw the device that Sage was talking about on the floor. Jaune grabbed the device and inspected it while, Blake did a quick look around. "If this is here that means Sage would have been too." **

"Well he's dead," Nora said nodding her head.

"Nora!" Pyrrha gasped.

"Well that's how it is in most horror movies!"

"Well, she's not wrong..." Yang muttered. "If something is usually left behind it means the other person is dead."

**"This kinda looks like a belt buckle," Jaune guessed. As he went to mimic putting it on his waist, the two were surprised to see the device literally summon a belt around Jaune's waist, with some weird face design appearing on the left side of the buckle. **

"That looks so cool," Ruby asked with stars in her eyes. She looked over the thing wondering how that happened. "Where does the belt come from? Why did that image appear? Why is there a sword on the middle?"

**Not only that but the two fruit in his hands suddenly transformed into Lock Seeds! One was an orange, the other was a strawberry! "Did-Did they just become Lock Seeds?!" Blake nearly stuttered. **

"The fruit that the Grimm eat, are what Lock Seed originate from?" Pyrrha asked.

"It only makes sense after all," Ren hypothesized. "The Grimm they use to fight is by unlocking those seeds. So it would make sense that the Lock Seeds originate where the Grimm came from."

**"Does that mean all these fruits are-" The two looked around at the near hundreds of fruit. Only to be interrupted by the green Grimm appearing once more. **

**The two ran out of the zipper into and back out to their world. They ran into an industrial zone near the meeting place as the Grimm gave chase. Running past some barrels they hid in an alleyway, squatting down to hide their presence even more. "What was that thing?" Blake gasped. "Was that also a Grimm?" **

**"I don't know that," Jaune replied. Looking at the Lock seed in his hand, the blonde was inspired with a crazy idea. Just then the Grimm roared out, green energy spilling from the armor and causing massage damage and destruction around the area. Blake and Jaune covered their faces and thankfully none of the debris hit them. **

"Okay, now I know this world is completely different," Yang pointed at the screen. "What sort of Grimm that small shoots out freaking laser beams!"

**"Blake get out of here. I'll draw his attention on me and you can go while he's distracted," the former dancer told his friend. He turned to leave only for Blake to grab his shoulder.**

"What!?" both Ruby and Pyrrha shouted.

**"What are you thinking?" Blake demanded, the fear and worry etched on her face.**

**"Just find someone, anyone! If you don't we'll both be killed!" Without waiting, Jaune ran onto the street and appeared before the Grimm. "This way you monster!" After making sure it was focusing on him, Jaune turned and ran. Jumping over various piles of equipment and rubble, showing off his dexterity. The Grimm meanwhile ran forward, demolishing everything that stood in his way.**

"He's gone crazy," Weiss frowned. Her fingers digging into the arms of the seat. She too was worried for the dolt.

**Sadly Jaune had come to a stop as a fence and some building supplies blocked his path. **

**Thinking quickly, he grabbed a nearby pipe and started to smack the Grimm, to no avail. It back handed Jaune with its large claw, kneed him in the gut and then thrown through fence. He spat out some blood as he struggled to get up. **

"Jaune no!" Ruby cried out. "Just run away Jaune!"

"We all know he wouldn't do that," Pyrrha said with fear. "He's too stubborn.

**Panting, his left hand accidentally touched the belt on his waist and the indent in the middle. In his right hand was the Orange Lock Seed. The blonde stood up glaring at the Grimm. He clicked the Lock Seed, having it unlock.**

**ORANGE! **

"Orange?" Nora tilted her head in confusion. She wasn't the only one as they entirety of both groups were suddenly surprised.

**Hearing a zipper, Jaune looked up to see a circular zipper appear before his head going back to the Grimm Nest but something else was there. Floating in the center of the zipper was some sort of glow orange metal. This seemed to confuse the Grimm. **

**However, Jaune had a hunch already in his mind. Placing the Lock Seed inside the indentation of the belt, the blonde secured it. There was a small hoop as to where the lock went through. **

** LOCK ON! **

"I feel like something cool is about to happen," Ruby excitedly bounced in her seat.

**The belt started playing some music as he looked at it confused. This was as far as his hunch got him honestly. "Now What?" Jaune grabbed the handle of what looked like a tiny sword and shifted it downward. It made a cutting effect opening the Lock Seed in a different way than before. This time instead of the lock coming undone, the face of the orange was cut open. **

** Soiya! **

**"Uh...What?" Jaune looked up just in time for the orange metal to fall on top of his head. he could feel something forming over his body as the belt continued its announcement.**

**Orange Arms: The Path of Blossoms to the Stage! **

**The camera showed a very confused Jaune's face within the metal. "Wait...I'm an orange now!?" he shouted as a helmet and visor covered his head. **

"Did he really just say that?" Weiss groaned. "Now is not the time to be asking those type of questions!"

**It cuts back to the orange armor slowly undoing itself, forming the chest plate, shoulder pads, and the back of the helmet. Once it was fully undone, Jaune had transformed! Donning orange armor, with a small hand sword in his right hand with a blade that looked like an orange slice. On the left hip of his belt was a much longer blade.**

Yang, Ruby and Nora stared at the armor now fully understanding what happened. "SO COOL!" the three shouted. Pyrrha was glad to see that Jaune had gotten some sort of armor and probably a fighting chance. Weiss was still lost to the absurdity of it all. While Ren and Blake just absorbed it all, appreciating the view.

**"WHOA!" The samurai looked himself over obviously confused but at the same time excited. "This is soo...AH!" Jaune shouted as the Green Grimm pounced at him, forcing him to grapple.**

This made a few of them laugh. "And just like that, immediately lost badass points," Yang laughed.

**He took a few hits to the back, complaining "Hey that hurts!" Jaune stood up straight and miraculously threw the Grimm over his shoulder. The armored warrior looked at the Grimm that fell onto its back and his hands. "Can I...Can I take him on like this?"**

"This reminds me of when he was just learning to fight," Pyrrha giggled.

"You mean a few months ago?" Nora teased. This earned her a slight shove from the champion but it was all good natured.

**However in his distraction he was attacked again, making Jaune move back and block the attack with the sword.**

Weiss facepalmed at how bad Jaune was.

**"W-Wait hold on!" he shouted as he used the orange sword to block the attacks, causing sparks to fly. Despite his flailing, Jaune managed to get in a few hits though, causing the Grimm to shout in pain. In retaliation, he threw Jaune through some barrels and onto another street.**

"This is just...I can't describe how both bad this is, but this is just hilarious," Yang grinned. "What's with the wild swings?"

"He just got the sword Yang," Ruby defended her friend.

**The Green Grimm smacked away the sword and began to choke Jaune with his left hand and reared his right to strike him down. In a panic, the orange samurai patted his body and felt the handle of his **_**other**_** weapon. "That's it!" Thinking quickly on his feet, he grasped the handle with his right hand and drew the katana from its holder, slashing the Grimm away from him.**

Blake paused when it showed off the katana. It gave her some bad memories of her previous partner, Adam. The faunus ha to shake her head though. That was Jaune and not Adam on the screen.

**Using this to his advantage, he rolled over and grabbed his short sword in his left. "Okay...Okay I got this..." Jaune said to himself as he did a few practice swings with both. When the Grimm ran away, Jaune chased only to stop as he the young man saw the Grimm jump onto the third story of the construction site. "He jumped that?" **

**At its new position, the Green Grimm roared, its armor glowing as energy burst forth destroying the cars around Jaune. Thankfully his armor protected him. "Gods I hope I don't have to pay for those."**

"Focus on the fight you dolt!" Weiss roared in anger and embarrassment for him.

**"But I guess it's my turn too!" Jaune jumped, the armor empowering him but halfway there he starts to flail his arms in panic, barely making it to the right floor's ledge...only to be punched by the Grimm back onto the floor.**

Cue another round of laughs.

"**Just you wait dam it!" Looking around Jaune found his answer, stairs!**

"NOO!" Yang was grabbing her sides laughing. "Stop it! I can't handle it!"

**Quickly climbing it even in his bulky armor, he made it to the third floor. "Your wait is ov-uh!" His speech was interrupted as he was kicked in the side by the Grimm.**

"I hate to admit it, this has been very Jauney," Nora gasped for air as the two of the people fought on screen.

**The two exchanged some quickly hits between the monster's claws and his blades, only to end up in a deadlock. In a fit of inspiration, the samurai saw that there was an extra feature on the katana he had, a ring on its cross guard. Pulling on the tiny ring, a single dot glowed along the blade. Quickly, he pulled the trigger on the sword and an energy bullet fired from the cross guard. "AH! That scared me."**

"It's also a gun!?" Ruby drooled. "How? TELL ME!"

"Rubes calm down!" Yang said having to tug on her sister's cape to pull her back.

"But I need to know! What powers it? WHat sort of dust odes it use? Why a pull lever!?"

**Pulling the ring again, Jaune fired off four shots to give him and the Grimm some room...only to run out immediately. "Wait let me re-" He couldn't reload as the feline like Grimm interrupted him. **

**As he backed away, the freshly turned samurai saw that there was a hole on the bottom of the short sword's handle. "Wait do these..." Pushing the two handles of his weapons together, he heard a small locking noise. While the blade of the orange sword faced one way, the katana faced the other. "Holy shit they do!"**

"MINE!" Ruby roared trying to get o the screen.

**He gave it a few spins before trying to attack the Green Grimm who kept running up higher and higher the building. "Hey quit running!" They dueled a bit and Jaune almost slipped on the stairs, this gave the Grimm an opportunity to grab his opponent and throw him down onto a lower level.**

"Of course he'd trip and fall," Blake sighed shaking her head.

"Well, he has been gotten better..." Pyrrha said with a flush.

**"Ouch..." Jaune groaned as he stood. He also heard ringing in his ear...**

"And now he's gotten a concussion," Weiss threw up her arms.

**However the ringing only got louder when he turned and saw...a blonde Blake dressed in white descending the stairs? **

"Or maybe not..." Ren said blinking.

"Blake get out of there! Jaune told you to get away!" Ruby looked at her Faunus teammate who seemed confused as Jaune was.

**"Blake?"**

**"Be warned," Blake said to him, her voice echoing off akin to the ringing.**

"That's not weird at all," Yang scoffed.

**"Blake is that you?"**

**"Your choice now will turn the course of fate. Continue down this path." Jaune had to blink for every time she moved down more steps, Blake seemed to blur. "Continue down this path, and there is no turning back. You will have to keep fighting to the bitter end. Until the world is dyed in your image."**

"Wasn't that what the opening said?" Pyrrha noted.

"Did Blake here tempt Jaune into becoming a world conqueror and her his empress?" Nora mused. Two heads swiveled towards Nora with a slight glare, and Blake blushed. That was part of Ninjas of Love, Dark World. And she could imagine herself in the place a the dark empress with Jaune as her Overlord and all the fun things they can get into.

_"No no. NO thinking like that. Life is nothing like the books," _Blake said to herself.

**Jaune took a step to approach her but had to turn as the Green Grimm dropped before them. "If that's what it takes to protect you I will."**

Cue the blush appearing on her face again and the dark intent on Pyrrha's. Ruby pouted and mumbled something incomprehensible to herself.

**Blake frowned as he said that, but there was a certain...acceptance to it. She reached over and undid the lock of the Lock Seed, with the face still open.**

**LOCK OFF**

**Jaune turned to Blake as she handed him the now opened Lock Seed. The Green Grimm took this time to attack, but Jaune not only managed to block but counter! He slashed it upward, sending the Grimm careening onto the ground. **

**Jaune followed by jumping. He turned to face Blake, who pointed at his weapon. Getting the hint, the samurai locked the Lock Seed into the handle of the katana, right above the trigger of the weapon but right behind the nose of the gun part.**

"Wait! There's more!?" Ruby giddily shouted.

** LOCK ON!  **

**He turned to see if Blake was still there but she had vanished. Meanwhile the sword was announcing something.**

**1! 10! 100! 1000! **

"Why is it counting?" Weiss asked in confusion.

**The Green Grimm burst forth from the rubble and roared, energy flying towards Jaune. This time he was prepared. Spinning his combined weapon, he deflected the attacks. "Eat this!" Jaune shouted as he made a two slashes. This time orange energy appeared from his blade and flew towards the Green Grimm, incasing it in the orange energy...in the shape of the fruit of the same color. **

**He spun the combined weapons until it was the orange blade that was facing the Grimm.**

**ORANGE CHARGE! **

**With a battle cry, and an orange glowing blade, Jaune surged forward and slashed the trapped Grimm. He stopped a few feet away and took a deep breath. Behind him, the energy orange was sliced in half as was the beast, disintegrating in the process. **

"Now that was badass," Yang clapped as everyone cheered the battle's finish.

**Jaune slowly took the Lock Seed off his weapon, back onto the buckle and closed the face. All the armor vanished save for the belt buckle on his waist. He was panting as he stared at his hands. This was the state Blake found him in moments later. "Jaune?" she asked. **

**"Wh-what?" Jaune asked confused as he saw that Blake was back to her normal black cat self.**

"So that_ wasn't_ Blake," Ren said. "Then who was that?"

"I'm sure we'll be informed more if we get back here," Blake responded obviously intrigued what that version of her did in this world.

**"What happened to the monster? Did you beat it?" she asked worriedly, especially after she saw the blood on his face. Jaune could only look at her.**

**"Blake...I really did...transform." Jaune said as he looked at the Orange Lock Seed. A single zipper appeared this time, going across the screen showing off the Team Gaim Logo and Jaune's two Lock Seeds as it fades to black.**

The lights turn back on and all their food vanished. The Curator appeared before them and smiled. "So what do you think of the world of Gaim."

"It's different that's for sure," Ruby nodded. "But no less fun."

"I'm intrigued as to why everything is fruit based," Ren said.

"I have a question," Blake said raising her hand.

"Yes?" The Curator replied turning to her.

"From everything going on in that world do they have Semblances and Aura?"

"Ah no not in that world. That world the Grimm were never truly present and have only appeared within the past two or so year. They've also been confined to those Lock Seeds and moderated by the Schnee company." Blake nodded at the answer. "Well for now you may use the bathrooms while I go set up the next world."

As he vanished and reappeared in the projector room he got a phone call on his Scroll. The name that appeared as that of the Cameraman. "Yes?"

"So I have good news and bad news," the Cameraman Jaune says calmly.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Good news I found their world."

"That's great! So quickly too so what's the bad news?"

"It's starting to implode from some sort of mishap." Both the Curator and Cameraman went quiet. "I can fix it don't worry but it will take some time. But I will evacuate some people and drop them there a couple at a time."

"And who will they be," the Curator asked curious.

"People vital to their story," the Cameraman responded. "Both good and bad. However I can only do them in small groups. You and I both know that even though I can hop dimensions I can't bring too many with me."

"Very well. Get to it. I won't inform them for now but I will prepare for more guests."

"Got it. Speak to you later." The Cameraman hung up and the Curator sighed.

"I guess I should put up a barrier...just in case.

* * *

That's the chapter. I tried to think of a good reason as for some many people into the theater without seeming out of place. So there we are. You can leave reviews and likes as you wish. I'll start responding next chapter.


	3. Fun with Letters

Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your support and kind words, and maybe not so kind ones too. After all I'm trying to improve and I understand that I still have a lot to go.

First things first, this chapter is shorter, I know. Not everything is going to be a nine to ten thousand chapter every time. Those are usually reserved to pieces of media I truly enjoy.

Secondly let me answer some of your comments.

**Guest: **Thank you for your opinion but if its mean please keep it to yourself. Everyone likes what they like.

**Ultimate Kuuga:** I chose Gaim because Kouta and Jaune are similar in their growth. From people to thrown into worlds they don't know, to warriors fighting for what's right.

**Inu-Shommaru:** I will try, trust me. I want to make it an over arching point in the plot that people should grow. But the keyword is _try_. Also thanks for pointing out some of the flaws. Most of that chapter was written at like five in the morning due to some terrible insomnia.

**Ludens:** I sadly never got into Ultraman. Kamen Rider and Super sentai are what I know the most from tokusatsu...and Garo. I need to watch it first.

**RomanReignsFan01: **Same as the one above, I haven't gotten to that. I need to watch it.

**Haseo55: **I won't bring in his entire family. Why? I don't know them. Only Saphron and Terra have been introduced so I know how they are. The rest of the family are basically OCs and that won't feel real. Also I do plan to do Zero One when a few characters arrive.

**GXY-2013:** Captain...Marvelous. JAUNE MARVELOUS. Or would it be Jaune ta Jolokia? I also sadly have not played Honkai impact. The gachas that have my attention currently are FGo and Dokkan Battle.

**1v2:** Either or your choice.

**Other "Guest"** Someone is already doing a full fanfic for Jaune as a D Class. So I would suggest you look that up.

**Onepiece99:** Atlantis seems fun but if I were to ever do a Disney film with Jaune in it, it would probably be Tangled.

So there we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY nor Ninja Sex Party.

* * *

The Curator stood in front of his little building, against the storm of the multiverse. Given his unique physiology, which he wasn't sure _how_ he got, he could stand in the expanse of space easily. Of course he was sure that other dimensional beings could do this too. Shrugging his shoulders, he weaved the various energies of multiple worlds around the theatre and began to strengthen the building.

The Curator was weaving various magic and dust as well as technology to ensure that when other people who came into his home, it would be a safe and neutral place. After all some of them will be magical, and he was sure that the Cameraman would be bringing in some immortals. After a quick golden glow around his home/theatre, the Curator smiled and warped back into the building.

Team RWBY and JNPR all returned to room, some having gotten refills on their drinks. "Not going to lie," Ruby said as she had a x-large cup of strawberry soda and settled in her seat. After figuring out how to use its functions, she made her more comfortable as did the others. "If we dragged Gaim!Jaune from that universe into our world, it would probably be pretty much the same."

"Ruby, we're not replacing my leader for a guy with cool weapons," Pyrrha said. Yang and Weiss gave a small laugh as Ruby pouted. Blake meanwhile was fixing her chair to be able to lie down and lounge in it.

"So Mr. Curator! What sort of world will we be seeing next?" Nora asked the older Jaune. "Will it be cool like the last one?"

"It's cool in a sense," the Curator replied. "In this world Jaune and Ren made a musical duo, who likes to make parody songs." The smile on the orange haired girl's face grew to insane proportions.

"Nora please..." Ren said holding his hands out just before his energetic friend started to shake him.

"It's a sign Renny! Two worlds where you and Jaune are musically inclined! We must make that dance group! WE MUST!" Nora shouted.

"So what's their band name?" Yang asked with a strawberry soda as well. It wasn't as good as the strawberry sunrise she wanted but it was close enough. They could all hear the Curator chuckle.

"Oh that would ruin the surprise if I tell you the name."

"Fine keep your secrets," Yang huffed.

The lights dim once more.

**The screen opens up to a black and white, film with matching piano music.**

"So I guess this is going to be a music video?" Blake asked. This instantly got Weiss's attention. She was a singer previously, prior to becoming a huntsman-in-training.

**The words that popped up on screen in big white text was "So you want to Bone Jauney Sexbang..." In the bottom right corner was Jaune smiling in some sort of robe.**

Only to recoil in horror. "W-W-What is this f-filth!?" she stutters with a blush. She wasn't the only one. Both Ruby and Pyrrha were as red as their hair. Yang was already cackling like a madwoman along with Nora. Blake just couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"Jauney Sexbang?" the brawler clapped her hands. "Is that his name?"

"That's his stage name yes," the Curator replied.

**There was also small text at the very bottom saying: **_**Presented by a generous grant from the NSP Educational Endowment**_

**Starring Jauney Sexbang as Dr. Sexbang (Jaune turns around dressed as a doctor with a mustache, only to rip it off and smirk)**

"Oh god..." Weiss covered her eyes.

**Starring Yang Xiao Long as You, the viewer (The blonde bombshell turns in place and winks at the camera)**

"I don't look half bad," Yang said nodding in approval. "And hey it's supposed to be us!"

**Introducing Ninja Ren as Nurse Ninja Ren (Ren literally pops up from below the camera dressed as a nurse on top of being a ninja!)**

Ren immediately facepalmed. Nora hugged her friend and shook him. "You look so funny Ren!" the pink bomber complimented him.

"It's oddly fitting," Pyrrha said laughing behind hand.

"Please not you too Pyrrha..." Ren complained.

**The piano music stops, only to be replaced by some psychedelic beats.**

The look of horror spread from Weiss to Yang as well. She immediately knew what that music was too. Blake choked on her water. "Is that what I think it is?" Blake choked.

"It is..." Yang groaned.

It sounded like terrible porn music from the old movie they saw their parents hid from them.

"What is it?" Ruby asked. Although she understood the meaning of the video, given that it was about sex. However she didn't understand the whole musical reference.

"It's cheesy porn music," Nora snorted.

**On screen it showed a crudely written sign for Dr Sexbang's Office, enter in the rear.**

Despite the situation, the pun and the setting made Yang laugh. "This isn't going to be good for my stomach," the blonde said strapping in her seat.

**Shifting into a medical office, Jaune stood in front of Yang who was sitting down as his Nurse Ninja Ren approached with a clipboard. Behind him was a rather...odd looking eye chart. Jaune takes his stethoscope, a clipboard and a...ahem adult object. **

"Okay, now I'm serious, what is that?" Ruby asked scrunching her face. She was sheltered sure but she knew _some things_. However the object in Jaune's hand confused her. It looked like a...boy's private parts.

"It's a toy for adult women," Blake, being the most informed of the group, well informed Ruby. "They...use it to masturbate." This caused Ruby to blush even more.

"What sort of music do they make that would require that?" Weiss stutters.

**All the while Ren is staring at the camera. Jaune looks at it, then the camera, before tossing the object away.**

**I want my P in your V (Jaune points at Yang and then the corresponding letters on the eye chart exam)**

Yang choked on air as everyone watched. They can tell this was going to be...life changing.

**Want you to S on my D (The camera goes down at an angle as Jaune gyrates his hips with the letter S right over his groin.)**

Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss blushes became a permanent fixture on their faces. Blake meanwhile was taking down notes, for this comedy trainwreck was inspirational. Ren could only rub his eyes at the insanity of this world. Nora was just laughing as Yang was torn between laughing and feeling mortified at being the subject of the song.

**Gotta J Off on your T's (Ren rips off the letter J from the exam and throws it onto Yang's chest.)**

A snort escaped Blake's lips, making her cover them with her hand. That made Yang laugh too.

**Then FYI I want to F your A (The doctor approaches his patient, showing the clip board with the lyrics on it.)**

"He wants to what!?" Weiss screamed, her voice getting higher and higher.

**OMG, Just stuff your mouth with my B's (Jaune grabs a bottle of pills and Ren walks right beside him. Both the doctor and nurse kneel down as they bring out two letter B's.)**

"That's...actually pretty smart," Pyrrha admitted.

**Don't LOL at my C (As Yang laughs, the camera cuts to Jaune wagging his finger and Ren shaking his head with the letter C, again in front of Jaune's crotch.)**

This one drew laughs from most of them. The mortification the ones who felt embarrassed was slowly leaving as they came to accept that this world wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

Well except for Weiss. Her upbringing made it hard for her to just accept this.

**And FYI I wanna F your A (Ren produces a "Magic Remote" and clicks a button.)**

"Ren can do magic!" Nora cheered.

"Nora did you forget this was a music video? This was edited to fit the needs of the singers," Ren reminded her.

"He also just keeps staring at the screen," Blake pointed out. "It's kind of creepy."

**The dull black and white tone of the music video shifts into full color and right into an dining room. Jaune and Ren rip off their uniforms to show that Jaune had a bright red robe and Ren...well he had his ninja outfit. Yang was in a sexy little black dress that showed off her curves.**

"Good. It's at least catching my good side," Yang sighed in relief.

**Girl, I can tell that you know what I mean (Jaune does some interpretive dance as Ren hands Yang a book titled Conversational Sexbanglish)**

"What sort of language is that?" Ruby snickers.

"Probably all about innuendo," Blake replied.

"My kind of language, if only a little more dirty," the blonde in the room nodded.

**But just in case, I will provide the translation (The blonde brawler looks confused as the two men point at the book, with Jaune draping himself off her left shoulder and Ren hiding behind her right.)**

**Like how I want you to sign up for the PTA (Yang is drinking a strawberry sunrise, complete with tiny umbrella, as Jaune rises from beneath the table and hands her a clipboard with Ren on her right nodding his head.)**

"Wha-gah-AH!" Yang pointed at the screen. Her words were grabbled at the injustice. "How come she gets to drink but I don't!"

"Yang...it's a music video. It's probably only a prop," Weiss replied trying to think of something, anything, other than this mess of what was called music.

**That's the Penis Touching Association (Purple eyes are drawn to the question in her hands asking "Do you want to touch my schween?" The only options were Yes, Hell Yes, and I already am. Which she checks Hell Yes)**

Pyrrha nodded along, agreeing to what the Yang on the screen answered. Ruby, while having a crush on her friend, found that to be a bit too much.

**Tonight let's watch a DVD (Yang and Jaune find themselves in front of a chess board in which Jaune literally pulls a DVD out of his clothes. On it was an image of a tropical beach with Jaune posing seductively. It was entitled My Penis: A journey, by Jauney Sexbang.)**

"He made a documentary...about his penis," Ren said in shock.

"A travesty, this a travesty to art!" Weiss complained.

"I don't know about you but this is actually really good musically and the lyrics do make sense, despite its crude and simple nature," Blake defended the music video.

"Of course you would perv."

**That means you'll get a Dicking oh so Very Delicately (Yang looks up at Jaune in her uncertainty, but he begins to thrust against the board making her seem...interested.)**

"I guess mama likes?" Yang was confused at her other's antics.

**I'll take the SAT, you'll take the GRE (Ninja Ren places two test sheets before the blondes. Jaune tries to cheat but Yang hides hers away.)**

Everyone, except Yang, laughed at that. If anything it would be Yang that would be cheating on any sort of test. "I can totally feel the love guys. Right here," the victim said pointing at her heart.

**I'll do Such Amazing Thrusting that you'll Get Ready for Ecstasy (The camera shows that Yang is actually trying, while Jaune...drew a penis.)**

Nora held up a score card with the number 9 on it.

"Why nine?" Pyrrha asked her teammate.

"Too much pubes," Nora commented. "Smoother the better!"

**Holy S (Jaune and Yang stand in front of a door labeled ICU, Intense Cuddling Unit as he opens the door to his bedroom.)**

"I'm thinking cuddling is a euphemism for sex," Pyrrha said.

"Gee you think?" Yang sarcastically said.

**I'll bust a N on your chest (Leading Yang to nightstand full of trophies, the woman gasps as she sees what they were for.)**

**You know my D is the best (It was for the Vale Penis Competition, which Jaune won three years in a row.)**

"I guess Pyrrha isn't the only three time champion anymore," Nora teased her friend.

"What sort of competition would that be?" Ruby wondered.

"We probably don't want to know," Yang answered her sister.

**And FYI I wanna F your A (Jaune are shown to be dancing, rather badly in front of a fireplace.)**

This time everyone did get a laugh out of the rather bad dancing.

**No F'in way, so how about a BJ? (Jaune wiggles his eyebrows at Yang who could only roll her eyes at him.)**

"BJ?" Once again the most innocent of the group looked about. No one could face her except Nora who made a rather...inappropriate motion with her hand and mouth. "AH!" Ruby shouted covering her eyes. "Who would do that!?"

"You'd be surprised," Blake whispered thankfully no one heard her.

**If not, that's also OK (The two men stand behind Yang, who could only laugh as the two keep dancing badly.)**

**But FYI I wanna F your A (Ren starts to thrust the air while Jaune and Yang dance together, although it seemed that Jaune was pretending to be creepy making Yang laugh.)**

"I hate to truly admit it but I agree. Despite it's rather...shoddy production and it's crude subject it is a well made music video," Weiss admitted in embarrassment.

**Let's play as sexy RPG (Yang, Jaune and Ren are all in front of a desk with minifigures and a map playing a game, with a toy castle there as well. Jaune was dressed as a knight, Yang a princess and Ren...still a ninja.)**

"Please, I'd be a barbarian not a princess," Yang complained while flexing her arms.

**While we watch ABC and eat a bowl of MSG (They stop playing as Yang and Jaune watch TV, and at the mention of MSG Jaune starts to eat instant noodles. Ren lays across the back of the couch.)**

"ABC?" Ren asked turning to the projector.

"It is a television broadcasting company in their world," The Curator responded.

"He should cut back on those. He's skinny enough, we don't want him getting fat from instant noodles," Pyrrha said.

"He's been cutting back though!" Ruby told her. "Your regiment is actually helping him a lot!"

"Thank you Ruby."

**Meaning that I'll Really Pound your Groin (Jaune suddenly stands up! Grabbing the toy castle on the desk he starts to hump it.)**

"I can never look at a castle the same way again," Ren stated.

"I wouldn't care! I'll still be Queen of the castle!" Nora exclaimed eagerly.

**As you Achieve Butt Climax and Make Sex Gravy (Jaune and Ren once again flank Yang. Jaune brings up a pan and Ren having a bottle. It was labeled Sex Gravy and he pours it into the pan.)**

"That's not really..." The white haired heiress was interrupted when Yang threw some popcorn at her.

"It's just gravy Weiss, geez," Yang complained rolling her eyes. "It's a parody music video. Stop taking it so seriously. Most of us got over the craziness of it at the start of the verse." Ruby nodded along with everyone else.

"Fine." Weiss crossed her arms and sat back.

**You'll be a VIP at the DMV (The sexy blonde, no not Jaune, was lead into an office by Ren. Yang saw Jaune still dressed in the robes but with a police cap under a sign saying VIP.)**

**Very Intensely Plowed by a Dick Made out of Victory (Jaune angrily grabs the sign and throws it down before ripping off his robes. Revealing what was underneath, just a thong with a bird theme, the beak hiding his privates.)**

"Okay...mama likes indeed," Yang said licking her lips.

"Agreed," Ruby and Pyrrha nodded.

"This Jaune is slimmer than the one we know and not as built," Ren said as he observed. "But despite that far more confident."

**(He then grabs Yang by the hand and drags her away.)**

"Oh what this?" Yang said smirking.

**LOL, JK, I Love you TLC (The two blondes were in bed. Jaune had his robes back on and a crown while Yang only had some pink negligee. He leans in and kisses her.)**

"Lucky devil," Pyrrha commented while despairing at how lucky that version of Yang was.

"She's just an actress. Don't get too jealous," Yang told her. "But damn they did pick out a good piece of clothing or what? They knew how to make me look good."

**And you can bet I'll BRB for some more S-E-X ASAP (Ren slowly pops his head out from the headboard of the bed, as the letters start filling the screen. This forces Jaune to get worried and sings from just the top left corner of the screen.)**

"Renny, I care for you but please stop being a creeper," Nora chastised her friend. This made Ren groan as the others laughed.

**(The music shifts a little, having more bells. The scene also shifts to a party at a club with dancers. Jaune has a track suit and large aviator glasses while Ninja Ren was acting as a DJ.)**

**FYI, F your A (Jaune dances in the group, clearly enjoying himself as he dances with the guys and girls on the dance floor)**

**Everybody say FYI **

"FYI!" most of the group sang along.

**Everybody say F your A**

"F your A!"

**I'll F your V then your T's then your A then your M Then your T's then your V then your A again (Jaune sings into a mic as he points at various people holding the signs.)**

**If you want me to F your A, say yeah!**

"YEAH!" When the music stop, they looked at the two so shouted that. Ruby was blushing, as she was caught up in the music and shouted out. Nora mean while was blushing at a different reason. She did not mean to do that at least not in front of Ren!

**The screen goes black**.

"So Ruby, got something to tell the class?" Yang asked poking her sister in the side.

"NOPE!" she covered her face with her hood and hid away from the world. Standing up, Ruby started to walk out, looking down to ensure she knew where she was going. "Not going to say anything. This was bad enough as it is."

"Renny! You have to believe me I don't want it in my A!" Nora told her friend.

"I believe you," Ren immediately said. He patted her head and she sighed in relief. Crisis averted! After all they weren't together, together yet. Maybe when they were she'd allow it. Maybe.

The group then heard a noise from the lobby and the Curator seemed to not be surprised. "Ah, it seems some of our other guests have arrived," he said. The two teams, confused, headed to the lobby to be met with a sight.

On the side that lead to the concession stand and other utilities, were three people: Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, and one Qrow Branwen. What stood out was that they all seemed beaten and hurt. As soon as they appeared, their weapons and Semblances were taken away. All three were glaring at their opponent.

The group then noticed standing by the doorway was a Jaune Arc. This one was older, probably in his late twenties. He was dressed in black slacks, a black suit jacket and a magenta collared shirt. Around his neck was a tiny camera. However what had set him apart from the Jaune Team RWBY and JNPR knew, as well as the ones they've seen so far, was the air of confidence this one possessed. This Jaune held his head high, his back straight, and didn't even seem fazed.

In fact, if the scene was anything to go by, he beat all three of the adults and didn't have a scratch on him.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as the fifteen year old as she went to assist him. The others went there too, all of the students standing in front of their professors as to act like a shield.

"Really?" this Jaune asked with a hint of amusement. "You guys think you can handle me? When they coudln't? _Without your abilities?_" He taunted.

"Look, I don't know what sort of person you are but no one gets away from hurting our teachers and gets away with it!" Yang replied. Ruby was too busy helping her uncle up, Pyrrha and Ren doing to Glynda and Ozpin respectively. Nora, Blake and Weiss also stood before them ready to do something to stop this villain.

"So you're saying you're staking your lives even though you know you could very well die?" this Jaune asked.

"If we don't, who will?" Blake countered. The Jaune in front of them smirked and shook his head.

"I honestly expected Ruby to say that first but then again, you're trying to make amends aren't you Blake?" the blonde said, almost fondly as he looked the group over. "Spoken like a true Huntress."

"Students please stand down," Ozpin told them as he managed to stand without his cane. "He didn't do anything wrong. If anything we were at fault for not heeding his warning."

"Agreed," Glynda sighed fixing her glasses and clothing. The older woman noticed that the clothes she was wearing were slowly getting mended. "And thank you for the support but I can stand on my own now."

"I told you we could have done this the easy way or the hard way," the Jaune with the camera said with a shrug. "It's not my fault that the drunk with you guys chose the hard way."

"Oi fuck off," Qrow groaned, being the one most hurt. His injuries were healing but slowed to an almost stalled pace. "You appear out of nowhere and ask us to trust you. Of course I'd draw my blade on you."

"You'll have to excuse my associate," Ozpin sighed as he took his own stance in front of the teens. "He's not friendly when drunk."

"The one I know personally is not friendly when sober either," the Jaune countered with a smirk, getting nods from both Yang and Glynda, much to Ruby's confusion. "But again he actually did the right thing so I don't mind. Got a bit of exercise too."

"I see everyone has calm down now," the Curator said as he appeared before everyone. "And I see you've met one of the Jaunes who can traverse the multiverse with ease. This is my Cameraman so to speak. We are partners, as he's the one who's been improving my videos."

"Yo. Name's Jaune Arc," the Cameraman said with a smile. "Destroyer of Worlds. It's nice to meet you all once again."

* * *

And there we go! The introduction of the Cameraman and the arrival of Qrow and the teachers. I'm debating whether or not to put previews at this point but I'm sure that would ruin a lot of the fun. Oh well, leave a review and I'll catch you all next time.


	4. I am

Hey all! Thanks again for supporting me. This is world three, and I hope you enjoy. As for comments here we go.

**Slayer-236:** Maybe?

**Doopaloop: **Thank you. That was more me trying to write every detail of a single episode down haha. It got easier as the episode went on.

**CrazyCriticer46:** It's obvious given what Zero One is about.

**Jer:** Thank you for your time then.

**Ultimate Kuuga:** Ah Saint Seiya such a good show. I might just do one then.

**Baron Bolt:** Fate, that is something I want to do but unsure what just yet.

**Guest with 50 suggestions: **OH boy that was a lot. I don't know but I'll give all of them a thought.

**Guest: **I think you mean...Shooting Star Dragon. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Marvel.

* * *

Everyone stood frozen at the casual mention of the Cameraman's actual occupation.

Destroyer of Worlds.

All of them seemed worried and that Jaune rolled his eyes before raising his camera and taking a picture. "I'm getting this as a souvenir. I'm going back to their world and grab some more," the Cameraman said to the Curator before a blurry white, black and grey wall appeared before him and swallowed the man whole. This left the spot he was standing in empty.

"I'm sure you have questions," the Curator said calmly.

"Yeah, who the fuck was that?" Qrow asked. "And who the fuck are you?" He was helped into one of the lobby chairs by his nieces and they went and grabbed him some water, with permission of course. Glynda and Ozpin also took seats, both of them still slightly winded.

"That Mr. Branwen is Jaune Arc, aka Destroyer of Worlds, aka Decade." The Curator wiggled his hand and an image of the Cameraman appeared. "He's a multiversal being who can easily traverse all the worlds to his liking."

"And the whole Destroyer of Worlds part?" Ozpin asked.

"Just as it states, he destroys worlds," the Curator responded. Seeing their tense reactions he waved them off. "Do not be like that. The Cameraman's job as Destroyer of Worlds is a benevolent thing."

"And how is destroying a world a good thing?" Pyrrha asked suddenly more untrustworthy of the man before them.

"Would you prefer he didn't destroy a world full of zombies? One where Faunus has been wiped out by humans or vice versa? Do you not want him to destroy a universe where some evil rises to power and rules with an iron fist?" the Curator rhetorically asked. This got the students to go quiet and the adults to be more thoughtful. "What he does is to ensure that nothing goes out of balance. That there is a chance the craziness of the multiverse doesn't go even more crazy."

"But...what of the innocent people?" Nora asked.

The Curator sighed and smiled. "Well, they are safe. When he destroys a world, it resets them to the point before its turn for the worse but also takes out the negative aspect that leads it down the path that it needs destruction."

"How can we trust you?" Ozpin asked.

"The fact that neither of us has tried to harm you outside of self-defense?" the Curator suggested.

"That is not enough."

"What more can I say to I can convince? I can tell you're paranoid Mr. Ozpin, but I can't prove myself if you're not willing to believe now can I?" Team RWBY and JNPR were quiet, watching to adults talk. Qrow looked like he wanted a swig of his flask, which was surprisingly missing. And Glynda seemed ready to intervene at any moment, despite having been trying her Semblance and failing for the past few minutes.

Ozpin sighs and nods. "Very well. I will trust you for now. You seem to be taking care of my students so I can at least trust you that much."

"That is all I ask. Now would you like anything to snack on as I get the next world ready?"

The adults put in their orders, Ozpin being surprised at the rare Vytal Brew that was said to be lost to time was readily available. Qrow meanwhile asked for whiskey and Glynda some iced tea. This was of course after minutes of the kids assuring them everything was fine.

Settling into their seats, the adults one row below team RWBY with team JNPR right above them. The world began to play. Despite their actions, the adults knew they couldn't retaliate against this man's power at the moment when they had none.

**Jaune Arc, age 38, awoke in a panic. His blue eyes darted about trying to get his bearings. So far he could tell he was in a cave on a dirty cot. His usually clean hair was messed up and his trimmed beard all out of place. What's more, there was a tube going up his nose.**

"Brothers above what happened to Mr. Arc?" Glynda asked as she took in his appearance.

"I don't know," Ruby replied, feeling a little woozy. "The past two worlds weren't anything like this.

"It seems like something terrible has happened to your friends," Qrow said taking a swig from his flask. He had to grimace as it wasn't alcohol. The Curator had put in some sort of smoothie into his flask telling him it would make him better.

"Gee, you think?" Yang said rolling her eyes.

**The blonde carefully pulled the tube out of his right nostril, panting. To his left, he saw a cup of some sort of liquid and a canteen. Reaching over he tried to grab the cup only to have it fall over. Blinking his bleary eyes, he comes face to face with an old man shaving his neck in front of a dirty mirror. **

"It's Professor Oobleck," Weiss stated as she saw her rather...jittery professor on the screen. Well, he was not so jittery here.

"It's Doctor Oobleck," Glynda stated, reminding everyone that the man liked to be called his level of expertise in his field.

**The man notices Jaune as he tried to reach over with his right hand for the canteen.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man said.**

**"Huh?" As Jaune stretched he felt some sort of resistance on his chest. Trailing it, he sees a car battery atop a crate with wires leading to...his chest.**

"That can't be good," Ren said gripping the arms on his chair. Something told him the situation for Jaune was going to go from bad to worse into a moment.

**His panic growing by the second, Jaune tore at what he now knows as bandages. One strip, then two, and on the third one he sees there's something on his chest!**

"What the heck is that!?" Yang shouted at the Curator who said nothing in reply. "Oi You said if we had questions you'd answer. I just asked a question."

"Yang, the answer to your question will be revealed shortly. If I answer that now, it would only be repetitive," the older Jaune said from his booth.

**A few hours later, the man had put himself in a decent shirt, still showing off the device in his chest. "What the hell did you do to me?" Jaune demanded the old man. Said person was busy cooking something in a pot over a fire pit.**

"Yeah! What did you do to fearless leader!?" Nora demanded her professor. Pyrrha was nodding her in agreement. She wanted to know what happened to her crush.

**"What I did?" the man laughed. "What I did was save your life." Jaune looked at a tiny mirror in his hand, showing his unkempt face before showing the device once more. "I took as much shrapnel out of your body as I could, but there's still a lot left going for your atrial septum. Do you want to see?"**

**The old man tosses Jaune a vial with tiny tree-like pieces of metal before turning back to his pot of food. "I have seen many wounds like that back in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week before for the barbs to reach vital organs." Jaune tries to process what was being said, his mind in shock still.**

The Hunters-in-Training all gagged at the thought. Shrapnel slowly digging into your body until it ravages your insides? That was a disturbing way to go. Glynda also looked horrified but managed to keep her expression neutral. Even though that wasn't her student, that was still a grizzly fate. Qrow just took another swig of his smoothie and Ozpin drank from his coffee, both having seen horrors just as bad or far worse in their lifetimes.

**"What is this?" Jaune asked nodding to his chest.**

**"That is an electromagnet," the man responded. "Hooked up to a car battery. And it's keeping the shrapnel from going into your heart." The blonde man shuffled on the cot before slowly closing the jacket, hiding his disfigurement.**

"Ouch," Yang said.

"That...that is terrible," Blake agrees. That was worse than some of the things Faunus went through, and this was _for his sake!_

**Jaune looked up and saw the surveillance camera. "That's right, smile." The older man teased. Jaune remained quiet as the man kept stirring. "We met once you know. At a technical conference in Vacuo."**

"Oh? Are we getting some backstory?" Ruby wondered as she tried to resist sipping her soda. At least until after this scene. She didn't want her tummy to ache.

"A technical conference? What sort of job did he have I wonder?" Glynda asked.

**"I don't remember..." Jaune replied, his unease very perceptible to all.**

**"I'm not surprised. If I was that drunk, I wouldn't be able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."**

This caused the students to blink and then look at the booth. The Curator sighed and decided to throw them a bone. "Jaune in this world is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," the man said to them. "His wealth and company far exceed the Schnee Dust Company, in multiple universes in fact, and he's a genius since childhood."

"WOW! Do you think that one can loan us money?" Yang excitedly thought of it. If she could meet this Jaune, she would be set for life.

"Did you forget the playboy part?" Weiss huffed. While she did despise her father, she did want to inherit the company. The idea that there was a version of Jaune that was richer than she threw her head for a loop.

"Oh boy, does that mean Pyrrha here didn't end up with him?" Nora laughs, making the redhead stutter. She'll have to get her friend to stop teasing her somehow.

**"Where are we?" Jaune asked. A loud bang was heard, making both the old man and Jaune turn towards the large metal door. Someone spoke in a distinct language that Jaune could not understand as the door was coming unlocked.**

"I think that a certain dialect of Mantle," Weiss informed them.

"So not the White Fang this time?" Blake sighed in relief. She hoped that this continued for a while. After all, three for three the White Fangs were terrorists in their viewings.

**"Stand up...Stand up..." the old man hissed at Jaune. This confused the man as he stared at the older, well now knew he was at least a scientist. "Do as I do. Put your hands up." Jaune followed suit as the door opened.**

**In walked three armed men, two humans, and one Faunus. It seemed the Faunus was in control of this one. However, it was something else that caught the younger man's attention.**

**"Those are my guns, how did they get my guns?" Jaune whispered.**

"His guns?" Ruby wondered as she looked at the rather simplistic assault rifles. The weapons enthusiast could tell that the guns were all manufactured identically, probably on an assembly line, but their quality was top notch. As for her question, there was no answer.

**"Did you not hear me? Do as I do." The other scientist hissed. The large fat Faunus approached arms open and kept speaking in a language Jaune didn't understand. After the small speech, the scientist began to translate.**

**"He says Welcome Jaune Arc, the most famous mass murderer in the history of Vale."**

"Mass murderer," Glynda gasped, as did most of them. Qrow, as it was in his habit, took a swig of the flask. Ozpin just sighed and rubbed his forehead. That did not bode well for his group.

"Not in the way you think," the Curator finally spoke. "Jaune Arc, as I said is a genius, but his company is specifically geared towards making weapons for war. Guns, missiles, bombs, and all that kind of stuff. With his rise into his business, he managed to not only overhaul his dad's company but brought it to new heights."

"Th-That's not all he does is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh no. Jaune has also created stuff for robotics, engineering, physics. He's the one who revolutionized energy usage with his Arc Reactor, giving Vale and various other kingdoms free energy for life." That helped put the kids at ease.

"A shame he's known for his weaponry though," Ozpin sighed. He's had to face that problem a couple of times already, it wasn't good.

**"It is an honor. He wants you to make the missile. The Jericho Missile you showcased." To reinforce the demand, the terrorist Faunus handed them a picture of said weapon. Jaune was quiet for a moment before...**

**"No cheese." This immediately got him torturously dunked into water over and over again. **

"Tell me when it's over!" Nora shouted as she put her head behind Ren's for cover. Ruby also covered her eyes with her hood. Those who couldn't squirm in their spots, feeling uneasy as their friend and student was tortured.

**He was then lead outside, carrying the battery attached to his heart. The blonde was shown the terrorist encampment, full of crates, boxes, and weapons all with his company name branded onto them: ARC INDUSTRIES.**

"That's a lot of weapons," Qrow whistled. "If the tinman saw that, he'd have an aneurysm."

"All stolen I'm pretty sure," Ozpin replied. That caused Qrow to pause for a moment and then sighed.

"Low blow."

**The fat terrorist said something and the scientist translated once more. "He wants to know what you think?"**

**Jaune looked at the crates and then back to the man. "You have a lot of my weapons." The man translated and the Faunus kept speaking.**

**"He says they have all the materials you need for a Jericho missile. He wants you to make a list of materials you need. That you should start working immediately and then he will set you free." The fat terrorist holds out his hand and Jaune shook it. Given that he didn't understand Jaune the blonde responded.**

**"No, he won't." The scientist just nodded his head, repeating what he said. Both knew that what the terrorist said was a lie as big and fat as he was.**

"That's just cruel," Ruby admits.

"But it's something you will have to deal with eventually," Ozpin tells the young girl. This caught all the student's attention. "Some missions as Hunters and Huntresses will lead you to see dark things such as this in the future. You can use this as training before that moment."

Ruby nodded her head, as did the others, they knew that Ozpin was right but this was still hard to swallow.

**A few hours later back in their cave prison, Jaune was sitting beside a fire as the professor kept speaking. "I'm sure they're looking for you Jaune Arc, but they'll never find you." The blonde didn't respond as he kept staring into the fire. "What you just saw, that was was your legacy Arc. Your life's work. Is this the last act that defines the great Jaune Arc?" The scientist's voice slowly changed from disappointed to chastising. "Or are you going to do something about it?"**

"Bartholomew seems to have a way with words in this one," Ozpin laughs.

"Now if only he could cut back on the coffee like a certain someone," Glynda said fixing her glasses. Ozpin couldn't look her in the face as the rest of the audience laughed.

**"If we try to do anything, they'll kill me and then you," Jaune said defeated. "And if they don't, I'll be dead in a week."**

"He sounds so...broken..." Blake commented. The Faunus knew what that felt like. Time in the White Fang, after it's change, felt more like a prison than a movement. The darker the missions got the more she felt like she lost part of herself. That was what reaffirmed her belief that leaving was the right choice.

**"Then this is a very important week isn't it?" As he said this, something seemed to click in Jaune.**

**The next time the screen comes back its to show Jaune and scientist working on some of Jaune's missiles. The scientist was explaining that these people were not the White Fang, but a terrorist cell composed of various kingdom's people, all who have used ARC Industry weaponry.**

"What is he doing?" Weiss looked at the screen confused. "Don't tell me he's going to make that Jericho Missile they kept demanding of him."

**It keeps on going with Jaune and the man dismantling more of the missiles, looking for specific strands of metal from the warheads.**

"It seems like it..." Ruby pouts. She couldn't believe her friend would do that!

**Next Jaune created a clay mold to put the melted metal into. This is also where Jaune learns the man's name is Oobleck. More time passes and Jaune kept working with circuitry and machinery before all of sudden... there was a glowing light in the cave, and where he managed to dim the lights everywhere else.**

"Oh, that looks so pretty!" Nora said.

"And thankfully not a weapon of mass destruction," Ren sighed in relief.

**"That...does not look like a Jericho missile," Oobleck said looking at the device now on the table.**

**"This is a miniature version of the ARC reactor that powers my facilities back home. I'm going to use it to replace the car battery keeping the shrapnel away from my heart," Jaune explained.**

**"**So he's going to stick the pretty glowy thing into his chest?"

"I would assume so Ms. Valkyrie," Glynda replied.

**"But what could it generate?" Oobleck asked curiously.**

**"If my math is right-and it always is- about three gigajoules per second."**

"So much power," Weiss gasped. This made everyone turn to her. "That...that tiny thing can produce that much energy? It would take about two whole electric dust facilities to generate that much energy!"

"And Jaune Arc made that in a cave, with a box of scraps," Qrow laughed.

"Whoa, go Jaune," Ruby cheered.

**"That can run your heart for fifty lifetimes," Oobleck marveled but Jaune shook his head.**

**"Or power something big for fifteen minutes." That was when he showed Oobleck over a dozen individual pieces of paper...that when stacked together right, formed a diorama of a crude piece of armor.**

"It looks so badly designed," Pyrrha said.

"Again, they're doing this from a cave P-Money," Yang answered her. "I'm surprised it looks that decent on paper."

**That night they installed the ARC reactor in place of the car battery and began to prepare.**

**During some downtown, Oobleck and Jaune spoke about their lives, their families, what's waiting for them at home. Oobleck with his small-town home here on Vacuo and a family that was there for him. and Jaune with his lack of similar things.**

"This is the second world where Jaune didn't have much family," Ruby sadly said. "The first one he only had his sister there, and here it seems like he has no one."

"Actually," the Curator stated to help make Ruby feel better. "He has two close confidants. One is his best friend, Flynt Coal in the army."

"Why hasn't he rescued fearless leader yet?" Nora asked.

"It was an ambush that took Jaune away from them." The Curator then continued. "And the other is his secretary, and sometimes babysitter when he gets a little manic, Glynda Goodwitch." That made the blonde teacher perk up before deflating.

"Even in another universe I'm a secretary to a man with a lot of problems," she groaned.

**(A few days later)**

**With the threat of death suddenly over their heads, from a threat from a man who seemed to be the boss of the place, Jaune and Oobleck knew they only had once shot at their escape.**

**With the metal armor prepared, Jaune entered and Oobleck started to put the finishing touches when a guard started shouting at them. Within the bulky armor on, Jaune whispered. "Say something to him."**

**"I can't, I don't speak Atlasean," Oobleck replied as he tightened some parts. The camera pans to the door where the guard was shouting...and a makeshift bomb on the handle. **

"That's...one way to ensure you don't get bothered," Qrow marveled.

"Jaune made the place go boom!" Nora cheered.

**When the two scientists didn't answer one of the guards opened the door, causing the bomb to trigger in front of their faces. Their time frame just got smaller. **

"That would get the guards' attention," Blake sighed. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

**As Oobleck started to panic and finish suiting him up, Oobleck noticed that the progress bar on the computer was only at fifty percent. "We need more time," he whispered to himself. He turned to his younger friend. "I'm going to buy us more time."**

"No Doctor Oobleck don't!" Ruby shouted at him.

**"No. No, stick to the plan," Jaune told his friend. Sadly from his point of view, he couldn't do anything. "Oobleck!"**

"This won't bode well," Ozpin sighed, already knowing this was to be the last of his friend in that universe. Glynda lowered her head, knowing the same, as did Qrow.

**The next time Jaune is seen the laboratory is empty as four guards enter the room. A single Guard entered they didn't see the armor until it was too late and he was punched way. Guards began shooting randomly until a light shined on them, and Jaune in his armor knocked them all out with single punches.**

"GO JAUNE GO!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"I hope he makes it to Doctor Oobleck in time," Pyrrha said hopefully.

"Don't count on it kid," Qrow sighed.

**People down the cave kept shooting at him as he menacingly walked forward, all ricocheting off the armor. No one could stand in his way as he punched his way through. **

"Okay for a shitty piece of armor, that's good," Yang nodded her head.

"And he did this from scraps," Ruby said with a smile. "I would love to meet this version of Jaune as much as Gaim one too."

"Gaim?" the adults asked.

"It's some weird world about fruit warriors and dancing," Nora excitedly explained to them. "It was so cool!"

"I see," Ozpin nodded.

**As they all fled, Jaune kept moving forward. The terrorist closed a steel door with one left behind. Jaune came upon him and just started to bang the door open, forcing more to flee. As a man tried to flank him, the armored scientist backhanded him only to get his arm stuck!**

"Oh damn, he got this far too!" Yang said.

"Don't count him out just yet," Ren replied.

**Taking the opportunity, the man aimed a pistol at Jaune's head and took a shot, only for the bullet to bounce off and go right back into his head. Jaune didn't even notice.**

Despite how dark that was, it got some laughs. It seemed out of place despite the situation.

**Turning the corner, Jaune's eyes widen within his helmet. "Oobleck!" he shouted as he saw his friend laying on a pile of supplies, bleeding.**

They would have gasped but they had expected it. However, it was still sad to see someone they know dying.

**"Watch out!" the older man shouted. Jaune was quick to see that the leader of this group, a bald human, had a grenade launcher. As the shot came, Jaune barely managed to weave out of the way despite just standing in place.**

**In his anger, Jaune opened up a piece of armor on his left arm. Inside was a rocket, that he used to counter the man. This caused rubble to fall onto the terrorist.**

"He fits a tiny missile in that?" Blake said in surprise.

"Seems like they wanted to be prepared," Pyrrha answered.

"Another lesson for you kids to learn," Glynda stated. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared with other options. I know you Ms. Rose tend to get confused and lost once you lose your weapon." This caused the girl to stutter and blush. "And you Ms. Xiao Long have a hard time against opponents from a distance. Even with your semblance, if you can't hit them your strength means nothing." The blonde teen grumbled but conceded to the older blonde.

The other students were just happy they weren't the ones getting chewed out.

**Seeing the current threat was out, for now, he focused on his friend. "Come on we got to go," Jaune said to Oobleck, opening up the helmet. "We got a plan, we need to stick with it."**

**"I'll just slow you down," Oobleck gasped, dying.**

"Doctor Oobleck," Nora said sniffling.

**"Come on, we're going to go see your family," the blonde urged him. "Get up."**

"Jaune is trying hard isn't he," Pyrrha gave a tiny hiccup. Despite them being told to treat it like a movie, this was still them seeing people they knew personally go through it. Of course, they'd tear up a little.

**"My family is dead." Jaune frowned at the accepting smile that Oobleck had on his face. **

"He just said his family was waiting for him," Ruby stutters. "How come."

"He lied to give Jaune hope," Ozpin frowned. "Bartholomew knew he would not make it out of this alive."

**"I'm going to see them again." The tears in his eyes were almost spilling now. "It's okay. I want this. I want this." Jaune held back his tears as he gave Oobleck a reassuring smile.**

**"I understand."**

**"Don't...don't waste your life." With that Oobleck breathed his last. The sad smile on Jaune's face slowly melted away, revealing a much angrier visage.**

"Break their legs fearless leader!" Nora yelled. A lot of them nodded in agreement.

**Jaune exits the cave and is immediately met with gunfire. Like last time, it didn't affect him. When they stopped, Jaune responded in kind. "My turn," his voice was angry and hurt. Flicking his wrists, he activated his dual flamethrowers, killing those nearby. **

"That might be a bit much," Ruby gagged.

"Squirt, sometimes it is the only way," Qrow sighed from his seat. "I'm pretty sure if they can, they would be tried, but this? This was not in the cards. These guys are terrorists willing to kill kingdoms for profit." Qrow knew what they were about, being from a bandit clan himself. He was atoning for that now as an agent of Ozpin but it still hung in his heart. "Would you let these guys go, knowing they'll try to kill others in the future?"

"I..." Ruby didn't know how to respond to that.

**He then began walking through the camp, burning all the weapons he had made.**

**Amidst, the terrorist began shooting back with heavier artillery forcing Jaune onto his knees. He shot back but only enough to make sure all the weapons were gone. When it was and he knew the bomb and missiles would blow, Jaune reached onto his left hand and flicked a switch.**

"What does that do?" Yang asked the obvious.

**Everyone could hear something charging up before...**

**Jaune's armor blasts off into the sky with the explosion!**

"Oh god, it can fly," Ruby replied. Despite the previous talk, it was slightly mitigated with the show of what technological advancement with the suit.

**A few hours later, a tired, dehydrated Jaune Arc sees Bullheads fly over and him waving hysterically. Soldiers ran up, with one Flynt Cole in military fatigues came up to him. "How was the funvee?" he teased, however, the concern shown through on the black man's face.**

"We need to speak to the other teams more," Weiss suggested. "You know, make connections and the like? It would be good for us."

"Yeah. I mean this version of Flynt doesn't seem half bad," Pyrrha agreed.

**Jaune barely had the energy to laugh, but he did.**

**"Next time, you ride with me okay?"**

The screen dies as the room lights up again. "That was...quite a story," Glynda said. "How does it continue?"

"It's a story ten years in the making," the Curator replied. "I could show you snippets of more of it when we've gone past other worlds."

"I want to know if he gets better armor!" Ruby asked. The screen flickered for a moment, showing a sleek red and gold armor before dying. "I want to meet this Jaune now."

"It seems like you can choose what world plays," Ozpin said.

"I can. Why are you curious?" the Curator responded.

"Tell me. If this truly is the multiverse focus on Jaune Arc, why don't you show us one darker one." The Curator was silent for a moment before responding.

"Very well. I'll find one but be warned, some of them are rather...hard to watch."

* * *

So, I'm going to a villain/evil Jaune next. Not sure what yet, but it will probably something I have given a lot of thought on...

That's a lie. I do these chapters on a whim.


	5. String Along

Okay, a quick warning. This chapter is completely original. So, I should state already it may not be as good as the previous chapters. So please bear with me.

**DarkParzival:** I have an idea for Gobusters. Ca'va?

**Onepunchplayer: **_Looks at the title and then the contents of the chapter_. It is fitting after you read the chapter but I understand.

**Aruto Hiden:** I have various ideas for the Riders and Jaune don't worry! As for Dekaranger, I haven't completely seen it.

**void36: **maybe?

**X3runner:** Uh...Glynda is pepper lol. I even mentioned it.

**ThatGuyYouMet:** For MHA, I already have one idea for Jaune. and it's not a villain. AND if it was, it would be Dabi, because Japanese Jaune is voiced by Dabi.

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErn 91:** I was actually not going to do Dark Knight Joker for I have a darker villain from DC later on in mind.

**Guest:** Never watched Walking Dead, sadly.

**Kai Arc:** I sadly have not played P4 or any of the personas...namely cuz I'm too poor to afford the Ps4 and other consoles haha.

**Sejihix: **I never heard of Baikoku Kikan.

**Hakuryukou79 and all other Captain America suggestions:** SO Here are my thoughts on Jaune as Captain America. He fits physically and with his weapons. Emotionally and ideologically though? Ruby fits him more. They are more idealistic and hoping for the best in the world. Jaune bares the same guilt and burden Iron Man has after Pyrrha's death. They both are more than willing to die for someone as long as it meant others lived. And Jaune is stubborn with his pride as is Tony. So I found their connection making more sense.

Okay, I think it's enough responses now.

As to what this world is based on I should explain since this is again, mostly originally.

I'm treating this as if Jaune had Doflamingo's power set: Ito Ito no Mi and Haki. I gave him Strings as a Semblance on top of his Aura Enhancement, which will be the stand-in for Haki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or One Piece.

* * *

As the Curator went back to the projector room, Glynda immediately turned towards Ozpin. "Why would you ask him that?" Glynda berated him.

"I just wanted to see if that was true," Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"But the kids may not be ready for it."

"Then they will be after this," Ozpin replied.

"I'm a drunk and even I know this is a bad thing," Qrow groaned drinking his smoothie. "And can I get something alcoholic?"

"I wonder what sort of thing is going to happen now?" Pyrrha asked aloud, with the rest nodding.

"I'm actually worried about it," Ren said. "If this is a darker world we won't know what's happening and will probably hurt us." He was always worried since he can't use his Semblance to help everyone here.

**Team RWBY was rushing towards an alarm. It was their second term at Beacon and they were both taken on for a simple mission. They were to guard the Cultural Museum in Vale. A place where countless artifacts from all over the kingdom of Vale across all of time. It was only supposed to be a night job with free admission to its opening gala at the end of the week. It was meant for showcasing the recently found weapons and crown of the Valeish King.**

"Does our world have that?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"We do have a museum squirt," Qrow replied. "I remember the field trip we took to the place during Beacon. Was as boring as it sounds."

"Ugh...this is going to suck when we go there ourselves." Yang groaned. Weiss rolled her eyes and mumbles the word uncultured.

**"Where's the alarm going off?" Ruby asked Weiss as the four girls ran towards the source of the disruption. **

**"My Scroll says that it's in the nature wing," Weiss replied putting her device away and got her weapon ready.**

**"Why would anyone go there?" Blake asked. "If they wanted something priceless they would have gone to the main room with the artifacts."**

"That's very true. Why would a criminal go there?" Glynda asked.

"If this is anything like a movie, its a distraction," Qrow answered.

**"Who cares? We finally get to see some action," Yang said slamming her fists together as Ember Celica activated.**

"Ms. Xiao Long not everything needs to be solved by violence," Ozpin slightly chastised the girl.

"It would also have been better if there was no action on a guard mission like this," Blake said.

**"We're approaching now. Everyone put on your mean faces!" Ruby stated as she got Crescent Rose prepared as well. "We all know the plan right?"**

**"Right. We will use Blake to enter and get recon," Weiss started to explain the thing to the team. "Ruby will take point at the door and get ready to snipe. Once it's assessed Yang and I will enter for battle."**

"That's a sound plan your counterpart came up with," Ren nodded.

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled.

**"Right! And JNPR is on their way too. They're at the other end of the museum so we have a few minutes," Ruby confirmed. **

"Huh?" Nora said confused. "I thought Jaune was going to be evil here. Why is JNPR still a thing?"

"That does raise a few questions," Glynda commented.

**"Let's do this." Once outside the doors of the nature wings they slowly stopped and opened the door.**

**However, all the girls were not prepared for what was inside.**

**Within the room were some of the guards, which now made sense to them as to why they hadn't responded to the alarm. But amidst the blaring noise of the alarm going off, the girls could only hear a deafening silence. **

**Strewn all over the wing was the dismembered bodies of guards. Limbs were cut off, some were beheaded, others having died out of blood loss from all the cuts they received, and not to mention the ones who were torn to bits.**

"Oh my god..." Ozpin said actually dropping his mug. Glynda felt faint.

"All those people..."

"What the fuck?" Qrow grumbled nearly dropping his flask.

**Ruby couldn't hold it and began to vomit from the sight. Weiss and Yang weren't far behind. Only Blake was accustomed to death, but even this made her feel nauseous.**

Their real selves and JNPR weren't far behind. A bucket appeared before each of them and they upchucked what they just ate. The scene was horrible. A room littered with destroyed and desecrated bodies.

"What sort of monster would do that?" Weiss asked, shaken.

"I think we're about to see," Ruby said.

"I think I don't want to."

**The group heard some gunfire and had to steel themselves as they moved into the room. Going past the gardening and farmland section, and more bodies along the way, they came up onto the garden section underneath a large dome of glass, letting the moonlight in. Just in time to see two guards get suddenly sliced up by an invisible force. Multiple lashes appeared on their bodies as well as their arms being torn off.**

They managed to stop their vomit this time. The adults were actually quick to focus on the fight. Whatever this person was using was dangerous.

**And standing there in the middle was a man with a bag over his shoulder. He was dressed rather casually. Jeans, sneakers and...a Pumpkin Pete's Hoodie? Blonde hair was matted down from the blood of his fallen as blue eyes caught sight of them, familiar blue eyes.**

"No..." Ruby said shaking her head.

"But there's a team JNPR!" Nora shouted. "How is Jaune the bad guy?"

**"Holy shit..." Blake said in surprise, cursing for the first time since she moved to Beacon.**

**"No...it couldn't be," Weiss stated refusing to believe it.**

**"Jaune?" Ruby said in shock. Her eyes taking in the form of a person she met in school.**

"Why?" Pyrrha asked the Curator. When she was met with silence the group knew that it would be said in the video.

**"Huh, if it isn't Ruby and the gang," Jaune replied in surprise. His body seemed to shift for a moment and all of the blood fell off his body onto the stone floor of the garden. "I honestly did not expect you guys to be the guards for this place." Then he frowned. "Which means JNPR is close by too."**

"What did he do?" Ren asked.

"His body blurred for a moment and then the blood fell off his body," Glynda answered. "But I couldn't tell what happened."

"Maybe it's his Semblance. I mean we don't know what it is after all," Pyrrha suggested still feeling uneasy from what she saw.

**Jaune blinked only to raise his gloved right hand up and point to the side. "Now Yang that's just not nice," the blonde laughed. **_**Floating **_**in midair was Yang, fist cocked back and ready to punch. Her hair was ablaze with her Semblance running on high. Her red eyes glaring at Jaune as she struggled.**

"Okay, that's just weird!" Nora shouted.

"What..what did he just do?" Yang was surprised. She never saw anything stop her in her Semblance so easily.

**"You bastard! You dare show your face again?" Yang shouted at him as she struggled against something.**

"Did...Did Jaune do something bad?" Ruby asked. "I mean before he did...this..."

**That prompted the other girls, sans Ruby, into action. Blake immediately pointed Gambol Shroud at the blonde standing plain and center, the dust bullets ricochet of off **_**something**_ **in the air. Weiss rushed forward and tried to stab at him. Jaune also pointed at her and suddenly just suspended in mid-air.**

"Okay, what is really happening?" Weiss growled. "I don't understand what is happening."

"Me neither," Pyrrha replied. Her eyes were trained on the screen but she couldn't figure out what was happening. "Professors do you know what's going on?"

"I have no clue," Glynda said shaking her head, as did Qrow and Ozpin.

**"Hello to you too Weiss, Blake," Jaune laughed. He twirled his index fingers, making both his captives spin around in midair before tossing them to the side.**

"Okay, maybe he has telekinesis like you Ms. Goodwitch," Ruby suggested, trying to figure out the problem. It was also her way to cope with what was truly happening on screen. Her friend was a murderer.

**"Given that response time, I guess I have less than two minutes before JNPR arrives at this wing." He was saying this loudly to them, a mocking smile on his face.**

"That's...an odd thing to say," Blake noticed.

**The two recovered and rushed at him once more and this time Blake did too. Her gun going into kusarigama mode. The criminal just smirked and twitched his hand and the floor beneath them exploded into debris, scattering them back once more. His attention was focused on the still shocked Ruby, a sad smile coming onto his face. "I really didn't want it to be you, Ruby."**

**"Jaune...why...why are you doing this?" Ruby asked, Crescent Rose trembling in her hands.**

"Yeah!" Nora and Ruby agreed. Pyrrha also nodded her head.

**"Well it's my job," Jaune replied shrugging his shoulders.**

"Job?" Ren asked.

**"Your job?" Blake hissed angrily. The casual way he spoke about the murders he committed reminded her of someone. "You killed these people for your job?" Yang used the shotgun function of her gauntlets to try and shoot at Jaune, but those were cut midair. To her Faunus eyes, Blake saw something shimmer in the air.**

"What do your cat eyes see Blake?" Yang asked her partner. She was angry about the situation but since she wasn't there personally she was calm enough to try and figure out what was happening.

"I can't see anything here since we're in a theater," Blake said rubbing her forehead. "If I could I would explain it to you."

**"Well no. I killed them in self-defense," Jaune answered. "If they didn't try killing me I wouldn't have killed them. I honestly told them to step away and let me be, but hey they didn't listen." His eyes widen as he saw a light starting to form beneath him. The blonde teen shot out his left hand up and he was pulled out of the way as a Glyph appeared beneath his feet. Now he was even further into the room, as Weiss glared at him.**

"Okay so far he needs his hands for whatever he is doing," Qrow said. "Maybe if they get him to stop moving his hands they can catch him.

**Yang rushed at him once more, and Jaune again pointed at her and she stopped mid charge. "What are you doing to me?" she demanded.**

**"He's using some sort of string!" Blake shouted. "It's very thin and hard to see but there are some strings floating all around him attached to his fingers."**

"String? Really?" Weiss asked bewildered. "String can do this?"

"It must be some special kind of string," Glynda said. "Some special weapon may be mixed with his Semblance."

**"Oh, you noticed that?" Jaune said blinking. "Hmm...need to find a way to make them less visible for next time." Seeing as the gig was up, the criminal made the strings visible to the team. A single thread was released from his index finger that wrapped around Yang and then connected to the exhibits around her. Then, of course, there were dozens connected to his other fingers, circling his body.**

**"That-how is he doing that?" Weiss asked the obvious. A loud bang was heard and a Jaune reacted by swinging his right hand. The strings swirled before swinging upward slicing through the burn dust. He turned to face Ruby, who had fired a shot from Crescent Rose.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang shouted.

"He was able to cut through Dust with those things..." Ren gaped.

"That...that was how he cut up the guards..." Blake said a bit dizzy.

"His reaction is insane," Qrow groaned. "It would have taken less than a second for that round to hit him. He blocked that fast." That made the students all pause. That level of skill was scary. Their Jaune was nowhere near that level of skill.

**"It doesn't matter," Ruby answered with a sad but determined face. "We need to stop Jaune." Said person made a pained face but he knew that Ruby was just doing the right thing. **

"Uh..." Ruby seemed a little confused. "Why does it seem like he doesn't want to fight me?"

"Maybe you're an ex?" Weiss suggested. That made Ruby both happy and sad.

"Wouldn't that make him hate her more though?" Nora asked.

**A loud crash came from above, forcing Jaune to snap off the string that was attached to Yang letting her fall to the floor. He jumped back as Nora landed with Magnhild and crashed right on top of where he was standing, cracking the floor.**

"TEAM JNPR IN THE HOUSE!" Nora yelled.

"Maybe we can get through to him," Pyrrha said hopefully.

**Sounds of gunfire came from his left and knives came from his right, forcing Jaune to swing both arms and the strings became a storm of motion. It sliced up the knives and deflected the much smaller burn dust rounds. A spear came from behind, to which the blonde threw his left hand up to pull him out of reach and away from his assailant.**

"Even an ambush didn't get him," Ozpin noted. "If he wasn't a villain he would have been a great hunter."

"Please don't praise the kid now," Qrow told his boss.

"I'm just saying he's skilled."

**"Jauney?" Nora asked confused as she and the other members of her team stood there, obviously confused. **

**"Nora." Jaune greeted with a smile. "Give me a second." He swung his right hand behind a pillar and pulled, taking a hidden Ren with it and into the light. Before he could slam into the ground, Pyrrha dove in and grabbed her friend. "There's Ren and Pyrrha. And lastly..."**

"There's us," Ren stated.

**A boy with white hair and dressed in all black entered the room, armed to the teeth in various knives. His green eyes glared at Jaune as he readied his weapons. "My replacement. Hello Jack."**

**"And if it isn't the fraud," Jack Lantern, the leader of team JNPR said glaring at him. His knives were engulfed by blue flames. "From forgery to murder? Are there no depths to your depravity?" Jaune grinned in response.**

"Who the fuck is that!?" Nora asked shocked.

"Jaune's...replacement?" Ruby repeated the screen.

"Why is he talking about forgery?" Weiss had noticed that stood out. Pyrrha meanwhile seemed nervous, as was Ren and Nora.

"Mr. Arc had faked his way into Beacon," Glynda provided an answer.

"He did?" Team RWBY said as one. The world on screen paused for a moment.

"Yes, he did. We did some digging after seeing discrepancies with his abilities and his paperwork. He did in fact fake his way into Beacon."

"And you let him stay?" Weiss asked offended. "That blonde is a criminal! He took the spot of someone else who could have been allowed into the school!" Yang and Blake were undecided obviously shocked.

"But..." Ruby wanted to speak but it made her head dizzy. She turned to JNPR who looked uncomfortable. "Did you guys know?"

"After a month Jaune told me with some pressuring, and then after our field trip to Forever Falls, he told Ren and Nora," Pyrrha confessed.

"He wanted to tell you guys but was stopped for some reason," Ren said, making Nora nod her head.

"Oh, and for what reason would that be hm?" Weiss asked in a fury. "Because he's a coward? A fake?"

"Weiss!" Yang shouted in anger. She didn't know Jaune all too well, she was just happy that Ruby found a friend. With this coming to light though...

"But it's true, isn't it! He's just a liar who probably got too scared to tell us what he was!" Weiss's anger grew. "He probably wouldn't have told Pyrrha either if he wasn't backed into a corner! So why should I care?"

"So you didn't really grow up huh?"

The sentence made Weiss stop in her tracks. A chill went down her spine as she turned to Blake who had a glare on her face. "B-Blake? Wh-What do you mean by that?" the heiress stutters.

"This situation is oddly familiar isn't it?" Blake said her fingers digging into her palms.

"What do you-" Weiss stopped as Blake took off her bow. The snow-themed girl gasped.

"The situation right here, it was like what happened when you found out I was a Faunus." The room was suddenly quiet. "You told me you'd try for my sake, for our sake, to try to change. However, right now I don't see how you have."

Weiss opened her mouth and closed it trying to speak. Yang was just surprised at the pure disappointment she heard in her friend's voice. Ruby look torn between agreeing with Blake and consoling Weiss.

"That is different..." Weiss tried to defend herself.

"How is it any different?" Blake replied. "I too had to fake my way in to get into Beacon. I was a _terrorist,_ Weiss."

"You were a terrorist?" Ren asked. Blake nodded.

"I was part of the White Fang previously until I saw that they were going down a path I didn't like. This would mean, I had no formal training whatsoever _and_ make me worse than Jaune. Yet I was still accepted. If you knew that, would you say the same?"

"N-No but..." Weiss replied.

"But nothing Weiss," Blake said resolutely. "If you want Jaune expelled I should be expelled too." Weiss kept trying to speak but she seemed like she couldn't form words.

"It was me," Ozpin said breaking the tension. Everyone looked at him. "I was the one who asked him not to tell your team."

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"Because I felt he didn't need to. A lot of people got into Beacon without any combat school and passed merely on merit. Qrow here is a shining example."

"But the fake transcripts..." Weiss states.

"I knew from the beginning but he did something most people who tried to fake their way into Beacon didn't do," Ozpin stated. "He proved himself. Not only did he survive the initiation with your assistance, he was able to lead a group of teens he just met into defeating an Elder Death Stalker." That silenced Weiss even more. "He showed that when driven, Mr. Arc is a capable student. Mind you not the fastest learner as Glynda here could attest."

"Very much so." Glynda states.

"He has shown that he made improvements leaps and bounds far higher than most could their age. While still behind you lot, he is able to keep up. Given a little more time I'm sure Mr. Arc would be able to stand beside both teams proudly on his own two feet." This caused team JNPR to smile and nod their heads. "The situation is much like we agreed with Ms. Belladonna here. After all, it doesn't take much time to find out a high priority name had not only left the White Fang but joined Beacon."

That caused Blake to blush. That was true. Her father was the creator of the movement during its peaceful time after all. So her name should have been bigger now that she thought of it.

Weiss took this moment to take a deep breath. She composed herself and reflected, _truly reflected_, on what just occurred. Had she not grown up? Had she failed on her promise to understand Blake? No, she had, but Weiss had only been focused on that. Just on the one in front of her. So when she found out someone else in proximity had lied as well.

"I'm sorry. I guess...I guess I haven't changed as much as I needed to," Weiss replied. "Living with my family was a harsh upbringing. One that hadn't taught me to trust well enough. I guess...I need to look more and actually hear out the dolt's side of the story."

"Thank you, I know I want to tell you as well but Jaune should be the one to explain," Pyrrha said.

"And Blake...I want you to slap me if I do that again," Weiss told her friend. "If you don't I probably would not improve as much as I need to."

"Of course. And...I'm sorry for snapping. While not the same, I can understand where Jaune may have felt the need to do what he did," Blake said. She knew Weiss meant it.

"Great can we get back to the world now?" Qrow asked ruining the moment. Yang and Ruby threw their popcorn at him while Glynda gave him a light smack to the head. "What I say?"

"You ruined the moment uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted.

**"Honestly, after being rejected all my life, I don't think so," Jaune replied. "My family rejected me for my dreams, others rejected me for my dorky personality, you guys and Beacon rejecting me for my faked transcripts? With all of that no longer being viable, being a criminal was a sure-fire way to succeed. And I wasn't wrong."**

"So we reacted as Weiss did right now," Yang groaned. Weiss glared at the woman but looked sheepish.

"But why turn to villainy?" Nora asked.

"Because as he said, what option did he have if his family and peers didn't want him?" Ozpin replied. "Sometimes that's what some people feel is the only option they have."

**He turned his head slightly to the right as another shot by Ruby missed by inches. Jaune turned his head just enough to see her and team RWBY going encircling him from behind, with JNPR in front of him.**

"Okay now, how did he do that again!" Ruby asked. After the small interruption the tension seemed to have left them so they can focus on the world as if it were a movie now.

"Again I'm saying is his Semblance," Pyrrha said.

"So wires as weapons and Semblance for some other thing?" Blake suggested.

**"Jaune please turn yourself in," Pyrrha begged her former partner. Despite her words, she readied Milo and Akouo.**

**"I'm sure the sentence will be much more lenient if you do," Ren continued with Stormflower being pointed at Jaune. Nora still seemed unsure but was also prepared to attack.**

**"Good. GOOD! The gang is all here!" Jaune laughed. "Makes my job easier instead of hunting you guys down. Let's get this party started shall we?" He raised his hand up only for everyone to get their weapons ready.**

"Now I'm sure he's a distraction," Qrow said.

"Don't be a spoilsport Qrow," Ozpin chuckled.

**"Don't move!" Jack shouted. Jaune cackled a little and twitched his finger.**

**Ruby yelped as she felt a tug on her arms as she turned Crescent Rose away from Jaune and fired at Ren. The green garbed boy didn't have time to react as he was shot by the round, sending him flying. "Ren!" Nora shouted.**

"He can do that!?" Ruby gasped surprised. One the one hand, that was really cool. On the other it was mean.

"He used you like a puppet!" Yang stated.

**Jaune then flew into action, finally going on the offensive. Using his strings, he swung forward and kicked Blake in the stomach. She was quick to react to activate her Semblance, a shadow clone taking her place and she took a few shots at him. "And here I thought cats liked to play with string," Jaune teased as he formed a barrier of string before him. His comment made Blake pause.**

**"Wh-what did you say?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't told anyone she was a Faunus! It was the wrong move, for she paused long enough for a thick rope to shoot out. It grabbed her by the ankles which he used to whip her around through several trees. Depleting her Aura and knocking Blake out.**

"That's gotta hurt," Yang flinched as she saw that.

"I guess after the ostracizing of Jaune, I was too scared to say I was a Faunus after that treatment," Blake surmised as to why she would have kept it hidden.

"Okay, I now know for sure that the Strings is his Semblance," Nora pointed at the screen. "Cuz that's coming out of the palm of his hand! So how is he dodging?"

**Weiss and Jack were upon him. The new leader of JNPR was skilled in duel wielding knives and began to weave, almost in a dancing pattern, with each attempted slash. Weiss matching his movements ducked into and out of each strike as if the two were doing a deadly dance.**

"You and his replacement seem to work out well," Ren noted.

"He does seem skilled," Weiss admitted. "I wonder who he is though?"

**Jaune meanwhile laughed and actually matched their pace. Each move he did had the strings dancing about, blocking the bladed weapons for him with each spin and dodge he did. "Seems like I finally get a dance with you Weiss. Too bad we had to make it a threesome."**

"THAT DOES IT! REN! PYRRHA! DANCE TEAM NOW!" Nora announced.

**"Quiet you dolt," Weiss seethed in anger. Her anger was growing as Jaune kept pace with her and Jack. Both of them were trained fighters. Not six months ago Jaune was just a buffoon! Now he was able to not only match their footwork, those damned wire weapons he was using was deflecting each blow easily.**

"A semester...it took him a semester to not only match us but seem to surpass our abilities," Ren said as he slummed into the chair.

"As I said he's close to your own training at the moment, all he needs is more practice and figure out what his Semblance is," Ozpin repeated. "I suppose working in the criminal world would force him to learn faster and adapt quicker than our Mr. Arc did."

**"How are you so much better? You were a punk who just faked his transcripts!" Jack shouted in anger. He threw his enflamed knives, to which Jaune dodged quite easily. Using his Semblance, Will O' Wisp, Jack forced the knives to return to try and hit Jaune in his blind spot. **

"Seems like his Semblance is like P-Money's," Yang said. "No wonder why he was chosen as a replacement. He'd fit in well with her."

"Yang..." Pyrrha groaned.

**Unfortunately for the white-haired teens, Jaune knew this would happen. He twirled two of his fingers and two tiny strings attached to the handles of the knives.**

**With a quick flick of his wrist. The knives were thrown at a faster velocity, actually bypassing both Weiss and Jack's Aura shield, and stabbing their thighs, before more of his strings actually cut through their legs and punctured them like a bullet. This forced them down and the pain knocked Weiss out.**

Weiss flinched.

"He's not pulling any punches is he?" Qrow snorted. "And I now agree Oz. This version of the kid is good."

"Qrow! He's kicking our asses! Don't say that!" Nora complained to the uncle of her friends.

**Jaune was then met by two roars of anger. He threw up both hands, a large amount of string appearing as a shield as a fist and hammer tried to take him from two different sides. "You're going to pay for what you did to Ren!" Nora yelled, using a small lightning dust bracelet to empower herself.**

"What's that and how can I get it?" Nora asked giddily.

**"Not only did you lie to us and broke our trust, you came back and became more of an asshole. I can't forgive you for that!" Yang shouted. Jaune made a disgruntled noise before digging in his heels. Some string found their way around both Nora and Yang's wrists and got a firm hold.**

**With strength neither of them expected, Jaune spun in place and whipped them around, ensuring they crashed into various historic items and plants before raising his arms and slamming them into the ground. **

"Shit," Yang cursed. That was brutal. Thankfully, her Semblance can help with that.

"Ouch." Nora could practically feel that.

**The tiles made spiderweb-like cracks as he released the two. "Yes, I lied. Yes, I misused your trust for such a small thing," Jaune said with growing anger. "But the fact that not only did you shun me for that, you did nothing to help me when Cardin and his gang humiliated and beat me afterward."**

"Oh..." Ruby gasped. Now that hurt.

"So we did worse than what I did and actually abandoned him," Weiss grimaced.

"It's not an excuse to be a meanie but that sucks really sucks," Nora pouted.

**Yang got up, her Semblance making her keep going. Nora was the same with the lightning dust. Jaune retracted his wires as they both swung, surprising those who were still conscious enough to notice. "They beat me up in front of the school and none of you even came to help. I may have lied but that's not a reason to let bullying go to that extent."**

**"Shut up!" Yang shouted in anger. Jaune raised both hands and actually caught both the punch and the hammer easily. **

"Damn," Qrow chuckled. "If he could stop the firecracker and lightning girl at the same time something is off."

"Oh come on! What is this? Hax! I call hax!" Yang shouted. Nora was furiously nodding her head. "This is some OC bullshit isn't it!"

**The force did break the sleeves off his sweater and gloves. They saw how his arms were glowing black. **

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Something not good for our friends," Ren answered.

"Renny...don't say that," Nora pouted.

**Jaune closed his fingers around Yang's wrist and proceeded to break it, making her shout in pain. The sheer shock from what happened forced her out of her Semblance and onto the floor clutching her hand, Jaune doubled his efforts and kicked her head knocking her out.**

"He didn't need to be so brutal," Yang mumbled.

**He did the same to Magnhild.**

"Not my weapon!" Nora shouted.

**"And you Nora still have the gall to use the device I helped make for you," Jaune said as he broke the bracelet after grabbing the bomber's wrist and slugging her across the face, knocking her out. The dark parts of his arms vanished revealing smooth skin once more.**

"Semblance?" Pyrrha suggested once more.

"But strings!" Weiss stated again.

**"That's six," Jaune said regaining his composure as he turned to Ruby and-**

_**STAB!**_

**Jaune was pierced through the chest. Looking down, he saw Milo piercing him. Some blood flowed out of his lips and chest as he turned behind him. Even Ruby seemed surprised. **

"Pyrrha why!" Ruby shouted, matching her other's surprise. The redhead was silent for that not having expected her other to actually stab her crush.

**Pyrrha was behind him, having shoved her spear through him. Her eyes were tearful and her hands trembled. "I'm sorry but you wouldn't stop," Pyrrha stated.**

**"You..." Jaune coughed. "You..."**

**"Jaune..." Ruby called out as he fell to his knees.**

**"You hurt me the most, Pyr. The first to betray me by turning me in."**

Pyrrha felt herself cringe at that.

**"It was for your sake..." The redhead defended herself.**

"I...would definitely do that if I believed Jaune wouldn't survive our world..." Pyrrha admitted. And the others understood that. If it was truly for his sake, they would have turned him in a heartbeat.

**"And then you started dating Jack. How...fickle of you..." Pyrrha looked horrified. **

"What!?" Pyrrha shouted. "I would never do that!"

"We know but that's not you Pyrrha," Nora assured her.

**"I saw how it was. Exchange one guy for the next since they didn't care about your status."**

**"N-No it wasn't like that!" **

That made the champion hurt even more. That was something she wanted to avoid. Pyrrha didn't want to be that kind of person.

**"Really? You said we were friends and I did see the signs but I too was scared...scared of being rejected by another person..." Jaune laughed while he was on his knees. "And I guess I wasn't wrong."**

"Oh god...that Jaune knew..." Ruby said. That seemed to horrify Pyrrha even more.

**"Jaune..."**

**"Pyrrha...you are..." Jaune coughed but no blood came out. "You are..."**

**"So easy to manipulate." Jaune's voice came from right behind her. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she felt a rope wrap around her neck and constrict.**

"What?" Blake asked surprised.

**From her spot Ruby saw a different Jaune appear behind Pyrrha, forming itself out of string and began to choke her. The one in front of the champion dissolved into more of the material before going into Jaune's body. Ruby could only watch as Pyrrha, in her panic, forgot about her Semblance and weapons as she tried to take the rope off before going limp. **

"Those are some scary strings," Weiss gulped. "The sheer utility Jaune has is insane."

"Using it to cut, as a grappling hook, clones, a shield," Blake listed off her head hurting.

"What sort of broken asshole is he here?" Yang tried to wrap her head around just how utterly stupid that ability was.

**"Pyrrha!" Jack shouted from his spot on the floor.**

**"Don't worry you asshat," Jaune said carefully placing her body down onto the ground. "I only made her go unconscious. And it's about time to wrap up this little show."**

"DISTRACTION!" Qrow shouted once more.

**The bodies all over the wing started to all unravel turning into string. Even the blood seemed to shift color into white before they all flooded back into Jaune's body. Ruby and Jack could only watch as each and every fiber of the material entered Jaune. The strings even reformed the sleeves and gloves Jaune had.**

The entire group gaped at that.

**In the end, there was actually no guards here.**

"Fuck..."Surprisingly, it was Glynda who said that.

**He took a few steps towards Ruby who shakily aimed Crescent Rose at Jaune. He had a sad smile on his face as he did. "Jaune please don't make me shoot you," Ruby said. **

**"You already took a few shots, Ruby. What's a couple more?" Jaune teased. **

Yang gave a small snort at that. "I'm sorry but that was a good line."

**"I did it because I thought you killed people!" Ruby shouted as he was now ten feet away from her. **

**"And you're sure I didn't?" Jaune countered. Five feet.**

**"Jaune..." Ruby said in tears. Two feet.**

**"You were my first friend Ruby, still are." One foot.**

_**Bang!**_

**Ruby looked shocked as she took the shot. Jaune however made a net with his strings to catch the bullet. "I'm sorry..." Ruby mumbled.**

**"I know you are. You were the only one to say so," Jaune said before knocking her out. The blonde took a deep breath, remembering the day they all turned their backs on him for something so simple. How they felt betrayed by how he lied to them. How Ruby was the only one to help him after CDNL beat him to a pulp. How one person picked him up all those months ago. All the actions these past months he has taken to get him to this moment in time.**

"That explains why he seemed a little reluctant with Ruby," Blake stated.

**Releasing his breath, Jaune put on an easy-going smile. "God that felt cathartic in more ways than one," Jaune chuckled. **

**"You won't get away with this," Jack said from the ground.**

**"Get away with what exactly?" The blonde asked as he stood under the broke dome Nora used to make her entrance. Jack opened his mouth to reply but paused. What was Jaune doing here? He turned his green eyes to the blonde who smirked. Before Jack can ask what's happening the sound of a Bullhead drowned the air with its propellers. **

"SEE! SEE I TOLD YOU DIS-" Qrow was silenced by as full cup of soda beaned him in the head.

"Good shot, Nora," Yang said high fiving the bomber.

"Thanks. It was getting annoying," Nora said dusting her hands off.

**Jaune gave Jack a small salute as he raised his hand and shot out strings through the opening and pulled himself up and out of view.**

**Within the Bullhead as it was flying away, Jaune smirked at his partner. "You get what you need?" Jaune asked as he sat down.**

**"Oh very much so," Roman Torchwhick replied across from him. Deeper in the vehicle were barrels full of Dust. "Stole all the unrefined Dust within the museum with your distraction."**

"Why unrefined dust?" Weiss asked.

**"Good. With the fuck up last week at the docks, we lost a lot of what we needed and you know that your boss wasn't happy," Jaune said resting his head against the cool metal.**

"So right before the Vytal festival and the whole White Fang debacle," Yang stated.

**"You can blame the damned animals for that. If they weren't as bad as they were we wouldn't have had to pull this job off." Jaune just scoffed.**

**"Faunus aren't that bad man."**

Blake nodded her head.

**"They aren't but the White Fang **_**is**_**. Disorganized the lot of them. At least this Vale Branch is." Roman took a drag of his cigar. "And how about you, kid? Get what you needed today?"**

**"Got my revenge for the most part," Jaune said calmly. "It really did feel good to just wipe the floor with them. Now I just need to find my bullies and return the favor in full."**

**"Should have just killed them honestly," Roman replied.**

**"**He...really could have killed us..." Ruby gulped. "We weren't prepared and he wrecked us."

"That is a scary thought," Pyrrha agreed. The kids nodded.

**"Nah. They might have hurt me but killing them is a bit much. Hell, I just knocked out the guards and tied them all up. No casualties, no fuss." Of course, Jaune was also still a bit sentimental.**

"It's good to know that there's still some of the Jaune we know is still in there somewhere." Ren sighed.

**"But they knew it was you. You're going to be plastered all over Vale." Roman took another puff and released a circle with the smoke.**

**"That makes no difference really. I mean I'm working with you after all. If your ugly mug can be on some wanted posters, mine can be too," Jaune smirked. This caused Roman to laugh.**

**"Too true. Besides, I'm just happy for you to be here. With Neo doing her side gig I need more help. Your double Semblance is a great boon."**

"Two semblances?" Weiss said. "So like a family Semblance and his own, like my own?"

"Something like that," the Curator replied, speaking for the first time since the start of the world. "His semblance mutated in this world. Originally it was supposed to be just Aura Manipulation but during his time in the gang he's in he was gravely injured and it somehow mutated. It was...odd."

**"Speaking of which I need to nap. I exhausted my aura using so much String and Aura Manipulation. Wake me when we get to boss lady." Jaune closed his eyes and put up the hood of his sweater.**

**"Don't worry brat I will."**

**The scene fades as the Bullhead pulls away into the night.**

"That was...hard to view honestly," Yang said running her hand through her hair.

"You said it," Pyrrha replied. "I don't think my heart could handle something like that so soon."

"Don't worry you won't," the Curator said. "Why don't you guys go stretch your legs. I had a call during the world that the Cameraman is going to drop off some people in a couple of minutes."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please leave a review.


	6. Break Out

So here's the chapter. This one was actually written before "String Along" but inspiration hit and I made that first. This one was a jumble to do honestly and I'm not sure how I feel about it. And I finally understand the difficulty in the commentary with multiple people. With just RWBY and JNPR it was so easy. Now that I've added...more it's actually getting hard to juggle. So I'll need to come up with a way to get around it.

**WrestlingFan:** I'm sorry. I was never a fan of wrestling. All my guy cousins tried getting me into it but I never did.

**Ninjawarrior08: **Wow those are some old movies. I need to rewatch them. I haven't seen them in years, so that's a maybe.

**Jss2141: **Lupin III...never thought about it so that's a good idea.

**A8:** It seems like you know what you want to do with it. Why not giving it a try yourself?

**Freddie46: **That is not something I can do myself. That movie is a masterpiece, I'm not sure I can give it justice you know.

**ludens45: **Gaim, Iron Man, and Maybe String Along will be revisited later. Zero-One, as I had commented prior, will be done when the right people appear.

**Silence Of The Fates:** Someone already did that, so I won't repeat it.

**OverLord Wang-Yu:** I have an idea for MHA and it's not All for One. And Jojo is also not going to be DIO but something more...funny.

**Asdsfe:** I don't think so man. Berserk was something I had a hard time keeping up with.

**ThatGuyYouMet:** I've never been a fan of Call of Duty, so I can't do that. I'm sorry.

**Devilmaycry17: **A few years of unused Creative Writing Classes. I ended up getting a degree in different English subjects and haven't used those skills since.

**DarkParizival: **I'll have to look at it then.

**dcsonic 10**: Maybe?

**ThatDesGuy: **Maybe when Salem shows up.

**OnePiece99:** You really want that first one don't you? Why don't you try and write it yourself, friend? Also it seems like you really have good ideas, I suggest you try your own hand at them!

**the Composcreator:** If I do a DxD scene, it would probably be just implanting the ability of one of them into the RWBY world. As I did with the last chapter with the Ito Ito no Mi.

**X3runner:** No I mean Pepper, not pervert. You were saying someone out of left field as her, but I already chose Glynda as Pepper Pots. And yeah, Jaune was still a bit sentimental here.

**Midnight49:** I'm not going to react to other fanfics. And someone is already doing those in the near future if I remember reading their announcements right. So I probably won't be doing those.

There we go. Again this one was written prior to String Along, so I had to redo the reactions to match. I think from now on, I'm going to split the groups up once more people are here and mention at the start of the chapter which group we'll be following in the watching. It will mostly be RWBY/JNPR + P, and every other while show the other groups' perspectives. Of course, since they're all in the same scene we can make mention of the others while they react.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or ATLA:LoK.

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the three adults were told to go to the lobby, giving the Curator some time to clean the cinema room. Apparently he was also going to add some extra precautions just in case some terrible people appear.

"I wonder who will appear first," Ruby yawned. It has been a few hours since they had arrived and it was the afternoon in their world when they were summoned here. And of course, a few videos took a bit to watch.

"I'm hungry again," Nora said as she rubbed her belly.

"Really?" Weiss asked as she looked at her. "You ate like four plates of pancakes." Nora laughed a little but she didn't answer quickly.

"I tend to just get hungry quickly. Even without my Semblance, it's something I just grew up with." The orange bomber said, with Ren patting her back remembering what happened in their childhood.

"Well...we can bring in a Jaune from another dimension who could cook," the Curator said as he appeared before the people. He smiled at them. "We'll just need to wait for the Cameraman."

"Can our Jaune cook?" Blake asked looking at team JNPR.

"He can but he's not as good as Ren," Pyrrha admitted. "He's great at simple things but anything too crazy and he needs to take time with it."

"That's just like him," Ruby laughed. "Can only do the classics.

The same shimmering monochrome wall appeared within the lobby and out stepped the Cameraman.

"So you mean to tell me that a version of my daughter is dating you?" a familiar voice to a couple of people said. Walking through the wall was one burly blonde man talking to the Cameraman.

"Our relationship is complicated, to say the least," the Cameraman replied. "But yes she and I live together. She keeps me in line though. You raised her right where I come from Taiyang."

"Huh, that's good to know. Does she have fancy armor like you?" Taiyang asked as two other people walked through. One was a large panther Faunus and the other one was a female black cat Faunus.

"So you're saying this place is a place where I can speak to my daughter?" the male Faunus asked, interrupting the two blondes.

"Yes, Ghira. I mean look," the Cameraman pointed directly at Blake who had stopped moving altogether. Ghira and Kali looked and stopped as well. Taiyang, being ignored for the moment, saw his own family here.

"Yang, Ruby!" the father of two shouted running over and grabbing the two and hugging them close. "It's been half a year! How have you two been? I mean, I know how Ruby is because she calls." Taiyang gave his blonde daughter a playful glare.

"Yeah sorry dad," the elder sister laughed. "You know how it is. Studying hard and all that..." Her father kept looking at her and she crumpled. "Yeah, I'm sorry dad."

"Ah don't worry. Ruby keeps me posted too." Qrow and Taiyang share a nod.

Meanwhile, Kali, Ghira, and Blake were having a stare-off. Weiss was suddenly dragged by Ruby to be introduced to her father, giving time for the family to catch up. The stare-off went on for a few more moments before Blake opened her mouth.

"Mom...Dad..." Blake started to speak to tell her parents. As she did, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her.

"My baby," Kali sobbed hugging her daughter close. "It's...it's been so long." Ghira moved next to them and hugged the mother and daughter duo.

"We've missed you so much Blake," Ghira said brushing his daughter's hair.

"Y-You're not angry at me?" Blake stuttered, her own eyes tearing up. "For leaving?"

"Dear, why would we be angry? We were worried," Kali replied kissing her daughter's forehead.

"But the things that I've done with the White Fang."

"We are disappointed with you in that yes, but we will never hate you," Ghira replied. That shocks Blake for a moment before she embraces them back. Ozpin, Glynda, and JNPR watch on and smile. Once the family drama was done, introductions began.

Meanwhile, the Curator and the Cameraman spoke. "So I can't keep it from collapsing as far as it is," the Cameraman replied. "I'll destroy it but it will keep going down to ruin until their Jaune appears." He sighs softly and shakes his head. "It seems like the version of Jaune may be one of my kind."

"Oh. That's not good, to say the least," the Curator sighed as well. "Which means you need to find him in order to stabilize their world."

"Yeah." The two beings didn't seem to like what was happening at all. "But at least with its destruction, I can buy more time for us."

"Good. Good," the Curator nodded. "Go do that. If you can though, during their universe reset period can you bring a chef Jaune here? To help them-." The Cameraman rolled his eyes.

"I get the gist of it." He waved his hand and disappeared through a dimensional wall.

Everyone was caught up to speed. Ghira, Kali and Taiyang sat in the same row as their daughters but just a bit away. They got snacks and got ready to watch a different world based around a boy that their daughters were friends with.

"Wait a minute," Taiyang said and groaned. "I never got an answer to my question from that Cameraman if his version of Ruby had cool armor like him!"

"Wait a moment. That asshole beat you up too?" Qrow shouted. "He summon some pink armor to toy with you?"

"Pink!?' Nora shouted excitedly. "The Cameraman has pink armor!?

"First off, it was magenta," Taiyang corrected them. "Second he did not beat me up. He and I had a quick spar since I wanted to know if he could protect my daughter in his universe. And I have to say, I don't have to worry about Ruby from his world."

"...a version of me is married to that Jaune!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh god no," Weiss said. "Ruby your crush for the dork is coming out."

"Dorks and Dolts. Sounds like a fun board game," Yang teased.

"Yang!" her sister whined.

"Your friends are interesting," Kali laughed. Blake slapped her forehead. Ghira just smirked.

"So now what sort of world will we be seeing?" Pyrrha asked, eager to see what sort of world they were going to see next.

The Curator groaned. "This is technically a villain Jaune."

"Oh no," Ren stated.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as the other one. This world is a lot more fantastical too," the Curator explained. "In this world, almost everyone is similar to your world's fairy tale: the Four Maidens."

"Oh! I love that one!" Ruby said. "So everyone can control elements?" That made Qrow, Glynda and Ozpin freeze.

"Yes, but not to the extent of the fairy tales. Earth, Fire, Water, Air. Eighty percent of the world can control one of the elements."

"That's so cool!" Nora shouted. "But why is a Jaune a bad guy here?"

"That will all be explained. So please enjoy the world. Again this one is not as bad so you are free to relax and not worry."

**The scene opens to a mountainous region. **

"This looks like an area in Solitas," Weiss stated. "Probably closer to the south."

**A retractable bridge extends attaching to a small metallic building. Several Inner Circle sentries, both humans, and Faunus, walk to the building, and the bridge retracts while they take fighting stances.**

"Inner Circle?" Kali asked. "What's that?"

"The Inner Circle here is run by Ozpin, in order to help protect and train the Avatar." The headmaster was no curious.

"Okay, what's the Avatar?" Ghira continued asking for his wife.

"A being who can control all four elements and is connected to the world of spirits."

"That's truly extraordinary," Ozpin said in surprise. "That means I am helping them learn still?"

"Ever the teacher Oz."

**A sentry walks forward and metalbends the octagonal door open, revealing an octagonal prison cell with an inmate seated in calm composure.**

"Hey Pyrrha, it's like you!" Nora stated.

"What's with the hand motions?" the champion asked.

"They mixed martial arts with the elements to help control them better," the Curator replied. Since this world was not as complicated or close to their own, he felt it was fine to speak more about this.

"Oh, so it would be like Ren or Yang doing their normal stuff but with elements."

**There sat a man with long graying blonde unkempt hair and beard. He was dressed in dirty green rags. His blue eyes turn towards the people. This was Jaune Arc, a terrorist who was caught trying to kill a child Yang Xiao Long thirteen years ago. **

"He tried to what?" the Xiao Long Family shouted in surprise.

"He looks like a bum," Nora giggles. "I know he's a bad guy but come on!"

**He and his band were all captured before they could kill the poor kid, and stopped the whole process of the Avatar.**

"Oh thank goodness," the father said. "I would have destroyed the man who tries to kill my kid, I'd murder them."

"I hear you. If I heard someone would try to kill my girl I would hurt them too," Ghira nodded. The two fathers gave a high five, embarrassing RBY, much to Weiss's embarrassment and slight jealousy.

**"You know the drill, Jaune," a sentry said. In his hands was a tray that carried just a bowl of rice.**

"Just that much? Rather rude isn't it?" Glynda sighed shaking her head.

"He is a prisoner Glynda," Qrow said a little angry at this version of the blonde.

**"Of course," the prisoner complied. He stands and turns**** to face the wall, with his hands behind his head.**

**"Hope you still like rice." He carefully slipped the rice through a very tiny slot in the door. The sentry turns to leave, smug he finished his job.**

"Wow," Kali scoffed. "That's not a way to act for just a simple job."

**"Have you ever read the poetry of the great airbending guru, Laghima?" Jaune spoke catching the guards' attention.**

**"What?"**

"Oh no," Yang and Nora groaned at the same time. The two seemed to be the ones most in tune with movies.

"Just leave!" Ruby shouted.

"Agreed," Ozpin sighed knowing where this was going.

**"Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground." Jaune spoke calmly as if he had nothing better to do, which he didn't. After all, he was just a prisoner in a cell.**

"So he learned to fly," Ren surmised. "Can Airbenders, as I assume that's what they are called if those who can bend metal are metalbenders, not fly?"

"No. They can only glide with the use of gliders."

**"Is that how you plan to escape? With something you picked up from an old Airbender children's story?" the sentry mocked him, happily insulting the man. Jaune kept calm, not responding to the jeering.**

**"Like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth." **

Ozpin took a quick intake of breath. He knew exactly how true that was.

**Laghima once wrote: **_**"Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong."**_** Jaune took a deep breath as he spoke.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see." Jaune carefully put his hands down close to his head. "You blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality." ****Jaune suddenly drags his hands towards himself, in fact, airbends, slamming the sentry against the prison bars.**

The sudden movements actually surprised them, especial since the loud slam from the metal.

**He jumps forward and turns the sentry's body, grabbing him by the neck. The remaining sentries, who were surprised by the actions, prepare to attack but withhold themselves.**

**"Uh, uh, uh. You wouldn't want to singe your friend, would you?" Jaune teased, a small smile on his face.**

**" How? You're not a ... bender," the sentry said disbelievingly. After all, before this day, Jaune was a normal human being.**

"So he only got powers recently," Kali started nodding her head in understanding.

"Which makes the high-security thing all the more troubling," Ghira frowned. "For a man without any power, that is a lot of security."

"That is true. I wonder what abilities he had prior to warrant this," Taiyang stated.

**"Nature is constantly changing. Like the wind."**

**Jaune pulls the keys off from the sentry. On unlocking the door, he airbends, slamming his hostage against the wall. He slides out of his cell, narrowly avoiding a sentry's firebending attack, before airbending the sentries off their feet by doing a sweep kick. **

"For a person who barely got his abilities he's really good," Pyrrha said.

**He leaps up and grabs the firebender, throwing him into the cell. Jaune avoids an earthbending attack and leaps off a bent earth wall, before climbing up the wall of the building with airbending. Perched, he avoids a fire blast and leaps behind the firebender, before throwing him to the cell with a burst of wind. He runs up a wall, avoiding the attacks from the remaining two sentries. He airbends them off their feet doing a flip kick, before bending them into the cell. Jaune quickly locks the cell.**

"Look, I know he's a bad guy," Ruby said jumping in her seat. "BUT THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Ugh..." Taiyang groans holding his chest."I can't disagree. The pure ability shown was great."

"He kicked those guy's asses so easily," Nora commented. "So great."

**"Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice. You've got three weeks until the next shift change. It's the dawning of a new age. The end of the Inner Circle, and soon, the end of the ****Avatar****." **

"Okay we got the plot for this world," Qrow said.

"Simple enough," Glynda agreed. "Although how can he do that alone?"

**Jaune walks toward the edge of the cliff. He leaps down the cliff, using airbending to cushion his fall from ledge to ledge.**

**Cut to a large boat made entirely of wood in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean. Two Inner Circle sentries stand in the two guard towers built to watch over the single wooden cage on the main deck. Inside the cage is Ren, a man with long black hair and blue tattoos on his back and arms, and who is currently doing pull-ups using the wooden braces of his prison. **

"Oh...yeah..." Nora drooled. Ren saw his friend and blushed at her reaction.

"That's some serious muscle on that guy," Ghira frowned. He looked at the man on screen, himself and then Taiyang.

"Dad you don't need to compare yourself to others," Blake groaned.

"Yes, honey it's not a good look on you," Kali laughed kissing his cheek before turning back to the show.

**A speed boat decorated with the Inner Circle emblem and colors heads toward the wooden boat.**

**"Finally. Our shift change is here," one of the guards sighed in relief. ****The two sentries make their way over to the stopped speed boat. To their surprise, there is only one Inner Circle member in the vessel.**

**"Hey! Where are the other guards?" The other guard asked. ****The Inner Circle sentry in the speed boat looks up and shows his face.**

**"Jaune?!" they both shouted in surprise.**

"Wait...you don't mean..." Blake started saying. "Team JNPR is the villain?" The trio sitting behind the Faunus was frozen for a moment before Nora is cackling.

"Yes! We didn't abandon him this time!" Nora yelled happily. "And we will wreck your shit, Yang!"

"Oh yeah? I'm sure a 17-year-old Avatar me could kick all your asses!" Yang countered.

**Jaune uses airbending to propel himself out of the speed boat over the Inner Circle member's firebending attack. He knocks the two sentries overboard with an airbending attack. As more sentries start coming out of the guard tower, Jaune blasts two more overboard. A third sentry waterbends at Jaune, who dodges out of the way and avoids a firebending blast as well.**

"Oh, thank goodness, no murdering this time," Pyrrha said relieved.

"I would like to say he didn't murder anyone last time either Ms. Nikos," Glynda told her.

**Ren tries to watch what is happening through the many wooden beams of his cage. Jaune avoids another waterbending attack and jumps on top of Ren's cage. He jumps down the other side and throws a handful of rocks into Ren's cage. Ren smiles.**

"So I am an earthbender?" Ren asked. "I would have assumed something else given my fighting style actually suits airbending more."

**Jaune knocks over another sentry and launches himself up onto the platform between the two guard towers. In his cage, Ren earthbends the rocks in a constant circle. He heats the rocks up to the point where they become lava and forms a five-pointed shuriken with it.**

"Okay...that is pretty good for a bad guy," Yang admitted with stars in her own eyes.

"I...can make lava?" Ren said with confusion.

**Ren slices the wall of his prison using the lava and kicks a section of the wood out, knocking down one sentry.**

**As Ren exits his prison, knocking a sentry overboard. Jaune and Ren clasp hands.**

Ren smiled, at least he was on good terms with this Jaune compared to the last one.

**"****It's nice to see you again, Ren," Jaune said kindly to his friend.**

**"Thanks for busting me out. Where did you pick up the new skills?" Ren said rolling his neck.**

**"I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that."**

"Harmonic Convergence?" Ozpin asked the Curator.

"It was when the spirit world and the mortal world became one. It gave rise to new airbenders as well, hence Jaune's powers," he replied.

**"I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one."**

**"Where to next?" Ren asked as they leave the bodies of their victims all across the small wooden prison.**

**"Your girlfriend," Jaune laughs as he steers the speedboat back into open waters.**

"My girlfriend?" Ren asked, and Nora hoped it was her.

**Cut to a prison somewhere, littered with Inner Circle sentries. The camera pans down to show several levels of catwalk around the inner edges of a large octagonal building. The structure is positioned above a vast pit of lava. A single cage suspended with wires rests in the center of the building, floating high above the bubbling lava below. The small cage is braced with metal bars and holds Nora, a woman with long, orange hair and no arms.**

"Yesssss..." Nora cheered standing up.

"You're happy that you're missing arms?" Kali asked the energetic girl.

"Oh no, that is scary but the implications are great!" The mother looked at Nora and then Ren and giggled.

**"We're under attack!" one guard shouted.**

**"Look out!" another replied.**

**Nora looks up in interest and sees a large blast of fire from one of the Inner Circle. Two sentries are thrown off of their platforms with blasts of airbending. Up on the platform, Ren throws a barrel out over the cage. Jaune, dressed as an Inner Circle member, slices the barrel open with airbending and water gushes out.**

**Nora spins and waterbends the falling water into a pair of tentacle-like arms, occupying the space where her nonexistent arms would normally be. **

"Okay, not having hands totally is made up by that," Nora giggled.

"That would give you a lot of versatility," Weiss said.

**She knocks open the door of her cage and begins to climb. She launches herself up to a platform and throws an Inner Circle member off into the lava. **

**Nora dodges a fire blast and propels herself to a higher platform using her "arms". She lands on the second-to-highest platform and freezes the end of her water arm into an angled piece of ice and uses it to hook the neck of an Inner Circle and hurl him off of the platform. She simultaneously grabs another Inner Circle member and slams him hard on the metal platform.**

"So badass..." Nora cheered.

"You seem far more graceful too," Blake pointed out.

"What're you talking about I'm always graceful."

**Jaune and Ren run up behind her. "****I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again," Nora smiles happily.**

**"Great to see you too, Nora," Ren answered. The two take a moment before they embrace each other, kissing. Nora uses her water hands to hold him close before breaking apart. **

Ren blushed at the scene, while Nora was nodding her head. That was how it's supposed to be! Now only if Ren wasn't as dense as Jaune.

**She smiles at Ren before turning to face Jaune. ****"****I'm flattered. You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours," Nora giggles.**

"Wow, so this really is like our version of team JNPR," Yang snickered.

"But everyone got together in that world," Weiss said.

Pyrrha would have answered but she was too lost in her own world, happy to know that she was at least with Jaune in one world.

**"We're getting her next, after all, we need you the most for this," Jaune said as they leave this prison too.**

**The scene opens to Pyrrha's prison cell where Pyrrha is breathing out cold air. The camera zooms out of her prison cells, showing her guards. **

**It pans to the surface, where Taiyang, Melanie, and Melitia, all dressed in parkas, are standing outside Pyrrha's prison waiting for Lord Ironwood and Druk's, Ironwood's large dragon, return. **

"Lord Ironwood?" Qrow asked with a frown. His niece was frowning too. The twins at the bar were there for some reason.

"James Iron is the ruler of a nation here, akin to your own actually," The Curator told them. "Here he is the ruler of the fire nation."

"Okay."

"Are you not going to say anything about the dragon he's riding?" Ghira commented.

**Druk lands on the ground heavily.**** "****Did you see Jaune?" Taiyang asked. He knew the threat Jaune had for his daughter and didn't want anything bad happening to her. Not because she was the chosen one as the Avatar, but because he was his daughter first and foremost.**

"That's right. I don't care if she's some chosen one. She's my baby girl first!" Taiyang said to Yang's annoyance.

**Ironwood shook his head. "The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way," he sighed.**

**Taiyang looks at the snowstorm Ironwood spoke about and frowned. His eyes widen in realization before he gasped. "That's not a snowstorm, it's him!" Taiyang shouted.**

"How?" Ruby wondered.

**Taiyang and the group begins running toward the snowstorm Jaune created to cover his snowcat. Jaune continuously airbends to provide his group with some cover. **

"Why is it that other versions of the dork is so cool?" Yang had to ask since she mostly knew that her version of Jaune was not to the skill of any of them yet. But then again, all of the ones they've seen, outside of NSP one, all had just recently received their gifts and they were able to wield them well. Maybe she should get to know the dork knight even more.

**The snowcat jumps out, with Jaune and Nora jumps off the snowcat afterward, running toward Taiyang's group.**

**"I put you away once, Jaune, and I'm going to do it again!" the father roared out in anger.**

**Taiyang waterbends a punch and an ice block at Jaune, who dodges both attacks. Taiyang attacks Jaune again, and he manages to dodge it again before sweeping Taiyang over. **

"Waterbending can control ice and snow too," Ozpin notes. "That is interesting."

"So I've been wondering, what are those two hussies doing there?" Yang demanded of the Curator.

"Oh in this universe they are your cousins," the Curator answered. "Still bitches though, like in most universes."

**Melanie and Melitia begin attacking Nora with multiple ice shards at a rapid pace, which Nora dodges. The twins create a field of iceberg spikes, but Nora maneuvers through them with her water arms before she freezes the pair in ice blocks. **

"Go me!" Nora shouted.

**She jumps up and breaks the ice on the ground with her waterbending, turning her arms into a drill before she glides down to Pyrrha's cell. An Inner Circle sentry firebends at her, but she counters back, defeating him with little trouble. Another sentry attempts to waterbend at Nora, but she quickly strikes him. She freezes Pyrrha's prison cell's door, causing it to fall off of its hinges.**

**"Nora," Pyrrha gasped.**

**"Let's get you out of here," Nora says with a smile.**

**Nora waterbends the metal chains which restrains Pyrrha, using the water to cut off the metal pieces. Pyrrha stands up, towering over Nora, removing the cuff on her forehead, revealing her "third eye" tattoo. **

"Didn't know you were into tattoos Pyrrha," Ren said with a smile.

"I would have thought she'd chosen something better though," Yang laughed.

"Shush!" Pyrrha stated with a blush. Why would her counterpart have that?

**She clings onto Nora's back, who uses two ice axes to climb Pyrrha and herself up to the surface. "****We ****could**** have just taken the elevator," Pyrrha pointed out. ****Nora continues to climb in silence.**** "Show-off." That caused Nora to laugh.**

"God for evil people, their camaraderie is great," Ghira complained. "People like that are usually trying to kill or one-up each other. Here, it's like they are family."

"Because JNPR is family!" Nora defended.

**After the two of them reach the surface, Druk breathes at them, covering them completely. Pyrrha encircles her arms, the fire being redirected.**

"There they go," Qrow said sipping his smoothie. After a while, he actually got used to it. "All the elements are on their team."

"Why do they have to be bad guys?" Ruby groaned. "These guys are cool!"

**"I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm," Pyrrha said.**

**Pyrrha easily tames the fire before staring at the dragon. A beam of near-invisible energy was emitted from her forehead to blast the dragon away. This was her specialty, combustion bending.**

"Pyrrha, you can make stuff blow up with your mind!" the orange-haired girl and the red reaper shouted at the same time.

"Imagine if she could do that in our world," Blake smirked. "She'd be even more unbeatable."

"Blake not you too," Pyrrha groaned. Why was everyone teasing her right now? "At least Weiss is on my side."

"I'm actually thinking about it and I agree with Blake," Weiss laughed. "The idea of you with firepowers would make you unstoppable."

"NO!" Pyrrha moaned into her hands. Meanwhile, Ozpin frowned. His plans were similar to that.

**The scene shifts to Lord Ironwood dodging a rock from Ren and retaliating with his firebending, before dodging again for another strike. Ren deflects Lord Ironwood's blast before using a rock to strike Lord Ironwood down. **

**Taiyang tries to attack Jaune, but the airbender continues dodging the blows. The fight ends with Pyrrha using her combustion on Taiyang. The criminals make their escape; Lord Ironwood staring at their snowcat as it departs. **

"And team JNPR leaves to destroy the world!

**The scene shifts to Jaune and Pyrrha embracing. "****I thought I'd never see you again," Pyrrha said to Jaune.**

**"I've never doubted it," he answers, ki****ssing Pyrrha while Ren looks at them through the rearview mirror.**

"Yes!" Pyrrha shouted. "Now I need to figure out how to do that with our Jaune."

"Not if I do it first!" Ruby countered.

"Then may the best girl win," the champion replied.

"Oh, I definitely will."

**"Really. Right now?" he asks as Nora peaks into the rear with a grin.**

**"You two got your moment, gives us ours," Jaune laughs.**

"Yes Ren, that you got to make out with that Nora, let them have a moment," Nora chastised her friend.

**"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked as she settled into her seat as did Jaune.**

**"The same as it was thirteen years ago. We bring down Ozpin and his Inner Circle, and kill Yang Xiao Long, the Avatar and bring balance to the world." Jaune replied with an easy look on his face.**

**The scene fades.**

"Well, that was a fun prison break world," Ghira said smiling. "While not completely bad they did show us something fantastic."

"And it seemed that the background characters were a good mix of Faunus and Humans, so I'm sure the world has some sort acceptance, at least more than our world does," Kali commented.

"So, seeing as this one was more in line with a villainous one, did any of you have a request?" the Curator asked.

"How about something funny next?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, give me a few minutes."

* * *

So yeah, the next one will be a more comedic one. A breath of fresh air before we do anything more serious. So please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	7. Girls

Well, this one is a semi-original chapter. It is based on something but it spoils what I have in mind if I say what. So enjoy.

**Sam-Moo-Rai:** That sounds hilarious. Maybe.

**Giorno**: Oh that is a good idea...Jaune wouldn't be Jin that. That is totally Sun.

**handsomeatlas: **Ah Bloodborne. That was a fun thing to watch. If anything I would do it differently. It would be Ruby as the good hunter and Jaune as Gascoigne.

**X-FactorInTown:** Maybe?

**TheAwesomeSweden:** I was never really a fan of Oliver and Company. I preferred all Dogs go to Heaven.

**GXY-2013:** Such a shame to hear that friend.

**DarkParzival:** I mean you can't wait for that Jinga chapter eh? (I may have a crush on Mashiro Inoue haha)

**ZZ:** Really Blake? Not Yang? Also, I haven't seen the Rocky movies completely.

**DougtheDog:** I would totally do something from Spider-Man the Animated Series...although probably the finale.

**Wrath97: **Marbles messed up my life hahaha.

**M1903A4**: ...I want to do some as Jaune as Miles Luna honestly. Him cursing as Jaune is funny.

**OverLord Wang-Yu**: You keep suggesting things I don't know haha. I'm sorry friend.

**BossbrataKurama:** One, never saw Steven Universe. Two, I would probably do Get Schwfity. Rick and Morty is a show that's fun but translating it to a react fic...breaks a few things.

**RevolutionIsRetribution:** Never played any of those.

**Animewatcher1014:** Someone already did that! I'm trying to avoid repeats as much as I possibly can.

Well, there's that. Here's a chapter I'm not sure of but needed to make.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the material used here.

* * *

As they gathered into the lobby, this was to make it easier when people arrived, everyone was speaking about the world they had just seen. It was a curious world, but it made Ozpin keep quiet. The sheer coincidence in the world and his own plots was similar, and it shook him. How many worlds has he done the same thing over and over again.

The chatter died down as the dimensional wall appeared. Walking through were two people in military uniforms. Both seem guarded...and holding their sides and looked hurt, getting a smirk from Qrow. The Cameraman walked through with an orange-haired girl on his back asking questions.

"Don't try to move too much okay Penny?" the older version of Jaune said kindly to the girl. "It's going to be weird since you're going to be experiencing things for the first time okay. You are a human now after all."

"I understand friend Jaune!" Penny smiled as she gripped his shoulders. "I had no one ever give me a piggyback before, so I must thank you!" Penny laughed.

"No problem squirt," the Cameraman grinned.

"Penny, stop being friends with that man," one Winter Schnee growled.

"It's fine Specialist Schnee," James Ironwood said holding his side. "He beat us in battle and actually spared us. I'm sure he would have killed us if he was against us."

"I told you that I was taking you to a place that was special for info gathering, you guys didn't believe me," the Cameraman smirked. "You all have to stop pointing your weapons at me."

"Let me heal you," the Curator said snapping his fingers. Winter and Ironwood were healed and the Cameraman put down Penny, who can stand up with some wobbly legs. The orange-haired girl saw Ruby and smiled. "Friend Ruby!" Penny laughed as she walked over and hugged the girl.

Ironwood went to Ozpin and began to talk in hushed tones.

Winter meanwhile approached Weiss. "Sister," Weiss greeted the military specialist. They were quiet for a moment before the two hugged.

"It's been a while. You seem to have matured," Winter said smiling at her younger sister as they pull away from one another.

"Thank you. I have my friends to thank for that," Weiss replied. "Shall I introduce them to you?"

"I would like that." As the two Schnee sisters approach team RWBY, it was Blake who noticed first. Her ears flickered. She elbowed Yang, and Yang then elbowed Ruby who was busy talking to Penny who smiled at Winter.

"Specialist Winter! Please meet my friend Ruby," Penny introduced the reaper.

"H-Hi Weiss's sister," Ruby stuttered.

"Don't do that, stuttering is unbecoming of a hunter," Winter sternly replied. She then gave a small smile. "But other than that but it's nice to meet the infamous RWBY."

"Infamous?" Yang asked confused.

"What would we call a group of hunters-in-training wrecking Atlas Military Property as well as a freeway overhang?" The entire group looked embarrassed as their parents looked at them. "But it feels good to know that my sister has such good friends. She's not as uptight as she was back at home."

"Sister!" Weiss shouted mortified making team RWBY smile as did penny.

JNPR was busy talking to the Cameraman, along with the parents, trying to figure out what the worlds are like. They reasoned that his slice of the multiverse is small but still growing.

Once that was over, he left with a wave, saying part of his job was almost over.

As they entered the theater once more, Ironwood joined Ozpin and his crew but sat back a bit. Winter followed. Penny was allowed to sit with Ruby but since her best friend was surrounded she sat between Pyrrha and Nora, right above Ruby. Of course, Penny grabbed every snack that she could, wanting to taste everything now that she was a normal human girl.

Meanwhile, as the world was being reset, the professors and Ironwood kept whispering.

"Are we sure this guy can be trusted? I know I've asked constantly but I want to ensure that we can protect ourselves if anything happens." Ironwood looked at his now once again human arm, both happy and displeased. One he had his arm again, but at the same time, that meant he lost his weapon.

"For the most part, the Curator has been treating us well enough, only the Cameraman was the fighter," Glynda replied. "Did he use his armor with you as well?"

"Yes," Winter frowned. "With such a gaudy look, I was surprised that he managed to beat us so easily."

"I know right?" Qrow gagged as he agreed with her. They didn't get along even though they were allies. "That pink bastard."

"Actually it's magenta," Penny shouted from her seat.

"So Mr. Curator, what sort of world are we watching this time," Kali asked.

There was a moment's hesitation before he spoke. "This...this seems like a new world. One I haven't seen before. So I don't know what's going to happen."

"Oh, so this will be an experience for all of us. Why don't we get going then?" Taiyang grinned. The lights dimmed as the story starts.

"Yay! I've never seen a movie before!" Penny cheered.

"Oh, you're going to love this!" Nora laughed as did Ruby.

**The scene opens up on a normal alleyway with two people. Jaune Arc, a normal sixteen-year-old boy, had his day suddenly turned upside down when two women entered his life. Or rather three if he had counted the first one he bumped into only said a sentence to him before leaving. "What is going on in my life?" Jaune groaned as he was being dragged by one of them at the moment.**

"Normal sixteen year old?" Ruby wondered. "So a year prior to Beacon."

"What this talk of three girls though?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh? Are you, as they say, in love with Friend Jaune Ms. Nikos?" Penny inquired. The redhead blushed but nodded her head.

"I am too! So I'm going to try and make him notice me!" Ruby said confidently. That made the blush leave Pyrrha's face and it settled into her competitive face.

"I'll make sure the pain doesn't hurt too much when I win Ruby," the champion said.

"Yeah! I'll make sure she wins," Nora cheered.

"Well, I shall help Friend Ruby in her endeavors!" Penny countered. The two short orange-haired girls look at each other with a competitive look. Ren and Blake sighed already knowing there was going to be a headache just from this.

Winter leans into Ironwood's side and whispered. "Is that fine?" she asked. "The oddness of her behavior is one that worries me."

"From what the Cameraman said, she has turned human the moment she stepped into this area. So I don't expect odd outbursts. She is learning emotions after all," Ironwood responded.

**Pulling the boy by his arm was a girl shorter than himself. She had short white hair, the tips were red though making her look exotic. She was short, probably only going up to his shoulders in his height. Dressed in some odd gothic lolita dress that had a black corset, pink skirt, knee-high boots, and a white top. There was a red hooded cape over that. Was that the right term, gothic lolita? God he should have listened to his uncle when he spoke about fashion. Jaune did notice that her blue eyes looked about with a frown on her face.**

Qrow gagged on his smoothie and Taiyang froze with soda at his lips. Yang and Ruby were weirded out by the girl and the Schnees weren't much different. The girl on screen looked like a fusion of both Weiss and Ruby.

"What...who is that?" Ruby asked.

**"Look...uh...what was your name again?" Jaune asked. He had just gotten out of school and these girls just up and started bothering him.**

**"Summer, Summer Schnee," she replied. Summer looked about as if trying to find something.**

"Summer?" Ruby gasped.

"Schnee?" Weiss scrunched up her face.

"I'm getting info now. It says Summer Schnee, age 16, is the daughter born from three people. One Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and...and Neptune Vasllias?" The Curator said obviously confused. "Some sort of procedure had spiced an embryo of the two women together and fertilized by Neptune."

"So...we had a child?" Weiss said blushing as she motioned at herself and Ruby. The other girl was blushing at the thought. "And the father is...Neptune...I feel faint."

"We named my daughter after my mom..." Ruby teared up.

"Go, Ruby," Yang said also happy. "I'm an aunt!"

"But why is she with Jaune?" Ren asked. That brought everyone back to the present. "If she is Ruby and Weiss's child, why is she with a _teenage_ Jaune?"

"That is a good question," Blake replied.

**"Right Summer, what did you need me for again?" the blonde asked. "Because I have homework to do and my uncle will get nervous if I at least don't call him."**

"Uncle?" Penny asked. "Does he not live with his parents?"

"Another world this has happened," Weiss stated as she looked at the screen. "It seems like a running theme for a lot of these versions."

"That is...sad," the former robot said with a frown.

**"Oh it's fine," Summer Schnee replied. "Just give me like ten minutes of your time."**

**"What for exactly?" Jaune was obviously confused. Given his status as a loser, a pretty girl like her suddenly asking him for...well anything was weird.**

"He thinks our daughter is pretty," Weiss said, her face deadpan. "Why...why would he?"

"Well he found you beautiful and I'm sure he thinks I'm cute," Ruby answered with a smile. She gave Pyrrha a wink making the girl smirked. They were teasing of course but they liked the same guy after all. "So it would make sense he finds our combined daughter pretty."

**"Here we are!" Summer said happily. Jaune blinked and was confused. They were in front of a small restaurant, and there was a crowd watching a couple of people were arguing.**

"What will they be doing there?" Nora wondered.

**"Um...what are we doing here Summer?"**

**"So, I heard around the grapevine that you want to be a hero right?" Summer asked grinning at him.**

"Seems like he still has the same goals here," Pyrrha smiled.

**That had Jaune pausing for a moment. He did keep telling the people of his high school how he wanted to be a hero, like his grandfather, or his other ancestors really. Sadly, his uncle didn't have much money to send him to combat school and his parents had decided to dump him on said uncle. After all, they had enough on their plate with seven sisters, and it was easier to handle the girls if they didn't have to handle a guy.**

"That's not a good way to handle a large number of kids," Ruby said shaking her head.

"Eight kids Rubes," Yang pointed at the kids. "Eight kids in almost every world! That's so many people to take care of. I mean it's slightly understandable to see that they would dumb him on some relative."

**But back to the point at hand. How the hell does Summer Schnee know about that? Through the grapevine? That sounded implausible.**

"How _does_ she know?" Blake asked, also wary just as this Jaune was.

"I also thought this world was supposed to be funny," Yang said. "I have yet to laugh outside of finding out my sister has a lesbian kid."

"I am not lesbian!" both Ruby and Weiss shouted at the same time.

**"Yeah I do, why?" Jaune asked.**

**"Good! I want you to stop this fight." The young woman smirks and Jaune could feel that will not end well for him.**

"But he's an ordinary sixteen-year-old boy," Nora shouted. "They even said so in the opening!"

"He's definitely going to get hurt," Ren nodded.

"Oh this is going to be a slapstick world," Penny grinned. "I have never understood that and maybe I will this time around."

**"But...I...uh...don't know how to fight..." Jaune responded.**

**"Don't worry. You got this," Summer said as she cleared her throat. Closing in on the bickering men, pushing Jaune ever closer before kneeling down. Taking a mic from out of her cloak, she spoke. The machine changed her voice to match Jaune's. "Hey, you punks quiet down!"**

"Did she just?" Yang started to smile.

"She just set him up!" Ruby pointed at her daughter. "That's not nice!"

"But it will be funny," Nora grinned.

**The commotion stopped and everyone stared at Jaune. The blonde himself was looking at Summer with a horrified face. She gave him a wink.**

"Oh god it reminds of you," Weiss said rubbing her forehead. "She rubbed off on our daughter."

"Please, I'm a good influence on people." Yang dusted her knuckles off.

"Summer just made it so he had to fight some people," Ruby pointed out. "Oh god, I would do that too honestly. So she is my kid."

**He then turned towards the group of people who were previously arguing. "Uh...hi guys."**

**"What you say to us punk?" a large biker said as he and those who were fighting with him previously approached.**

**"I...uh...was thinking that you guys..." Jaune was trying to think of a way to get out only for the white-haired girl pushed him forward subtly. "...should quiet down and not fight with one another."**

"Oh come on fearless leader! Be, you know, fearless!" Nora shouted.

Up the teachers were watching closely. "So, is it like this all the time with that kid?" Qrow asked.

"Yes what sort of person is this Jaune Arc," Ironwood asked. He was curious about the whole thing, and why was it that they were watching for this version of him.

"He's a boy who wants to become a hero, just as it said in this world. However he still has a long way to go," Ozpin responded.

"He's not completely reliable all the time but he is good for his word," Glynda informed them.

"Keep an eye on him too," Ironwood said to Winter. "As long as he doesn't do anything trouble that that RWBY Group."

"Affirmative," Winter responded.

**The next moment Jaune found himself being thrown into a river a few minutes later. The young man blinked as he resurfaced a moment later. Thankfully, Summer grabbed his backpack prior to this. The man and the others were laughing afterward and agreed to get some lunch together.**

It was quiet for a moment before everyone was slightly laughing. Yang, Qrow, and Kali more so than the others. Penny was grinning, understanding what was happening and while confused liked it. Weiss just rubbed her head, while Taiyang and Ghira chuckled.

**"Huh..." Summer said as she waited for him at the edge of the riverbank. "Not exactly how I expected it to go."**

**"Well, they aren't fighting anymore," Jaune sighed with a smile. "Hey! I did something cool for once!" Jaune took his backpack and gave Summer a hug, getting the girl wet. **

"Huh...didn't know it was that easy to get a daughter of a prude and innocent girl turned on," Yang teased. The two women threw popcorn at them.

**"I can't wait to tell my uncle I stopped a fight. Thanks, Summer!"**

**As he ran off, the young Schnee looked at herself and then the excited boy. "He could have dried off first..."**

**The scene changes with the ticking of a clock.**

"A...clock?" Penny asked. "Why a clock transitioned."

**Jaune had just woken up and was heading towards his dining room. The home he was living in was his Uncle John's. **

"What a coincidence?"Yang grinned. "Jaune's uncle is John."

"Rather unimaginative," Blake said.

**It was a three-story home, with the top two floors were bedrooms and home spaces, and the bottom floor was the workshop where he fixed whatever people brought. He was a handyman after all.**

"Maybe we can get discounts in that world for repairs," Ruby said. "We are friends with Jaune."

"But we don't know that Jaune," Pyrrha replied.

"So, maybe we become friends. After all, this is a year prior to Beacon."

**As Jaune got into the kitchen he greeted his new two roommates. One was none other than Summer Schnee. She was dressed in her pajamas still, a white tank top with a beowolf on it and red pajama pants with white snowflakes on it. "Morning Jaune," she greeted him.**

"Wait...she's living with him now?" Nora asked. "That's rather fast. I mean it seems like they barely met!" That made both Ruby and Pyrrha frown. Did that mean...another girl like him? Even if it's was from the future?

"It said two roommates," Ren said. "Who's the other one?" That made all the kids curious.

**"Morning Summer," Jaune greeted as he sat down across from the girl. He sat next to another woman. She was a cat Faunus with an untamed blonde hair that went down to her waist. She was dressed in a tight black muscle shirt that showed off both her curves and muscles and pajama pants. "Good morning Hei. Would you mind passing me a knife?"**

This time it was Yang and Blake that froze. Their eyes taking in the sight of the Faunus before them. "Hei means black in dad's hometown," Yang said softly.

"Oh god," Blake gasped.

Ruby grinned. "I'm an aunt now!"

"Curator?" Taiyang asked.

"Hei Xiao Long," Curator said. "The daughter of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, with the help of Sun Wukong. They went through the same process as Ruby and Weiss did."

The two women felt dizzy. Not only did they have a child, but it was also weird that they involved Blake's own crush.

**The Faunus grabs a butter knife and slams it into the table right into Jaune's sleeve. "There you go," Hei replied. The blonde blinked and tried to grab the knife out of his sleeve and table. Only to find it stuck.**

Yang grinned at the sheer strength of the stab. "You go, girl," the blonde brawler said happily.

"She's rather...cold," Ruby pouted.

"From what I have gathered from my analysis of your teams, she seems to be an even mix of Yang Xiao Long's personality and Blake Belladonna," Penny informed them. "A coolheaded angry person."

**"Uh..." Even with his awakened Aura, and easily learning how to use his Aura Amplification to boost his strength, Jaune struggled to get out the knife.**

This made them grin as they saw Jaune struggle with a knife.

**As he was struggling, Summer looked at Hei. "Cousin, that's no way to treat our host," she berated the older girl. In the background, Jaune tried to lift up his pinned arm but couldn't.**

The crowd began to laugh, even Ironwood and Winter were grinning. "She has your personality sister," Winter shouted to Weiss who covered her face.

**"It's only right to do so," Hei replied with a frown. She ate her bagel as if nothing was wrong. "I mean he did walk in on me taking a shower." Next to her, Jaune's entire body was glowing as he tried to pull the knife and seemed like he couldn't even lift it out.**

"What did she do to that knife?" Penny giggled.

"He walked in on her taking a shower!" Yang pointed.

"It was probably an accident," Blake defended the blonde. "She seems unsure of the world given how she's so scantily dressed."

"Please, Yang is like that all the time" Weiss countered. "This is basically her daughter doing the same. She shouldn't be angry."

**"He already apologized cousin," Summer groaned, eating some oatmeal. **

"I like how they keep eating despite the entire time Jaune is stuck," Penny laughed.

**"He didn't even mean it." Across from her Jaune, was looking under the table just to see how far down the knife was stabbed. Wiggling his arm, he tried to see if there was any movement but there wasn't.**

"Definitely your daughter," Ren chuckled.

"I can see it," Pyrrha laughed.

Both girls covered their eyes. "Why didn't you guys tease Ruby and Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Because their daughter wasn't a fusion of those two," Nora laughed. "But we see that she's actually a fusion of you two as well."

"Yeah, little Summer is a Weiss fused with Ruby," Pyrrha laughed.

**"The Jaune we know is an evil asshole, I'm pretty sure this is all an act," Hei replied eating some bacon. Jaune lifted his hand and it glowed white as he tried to punch the knife only for it to not budge and even wiggle in place. The blonde had a confused look on his face.**

"Another evil Jaune?"Ozpin asked. "Three in a row."

"But it looks like this Jaune isn't bad at all. Just a normal person," Glynda muttered as she stared at the screen.

**"Hei Xiao Long," Summer said pouting at her older cousin. "You and I both know this is a different version of Jaune." Blue eyes meet yellow, and Hei crumbles.**

"They know different Jaunes?" Nora asked.

"They've...traveled the multiverse?" Ren inquired.

**"Fine. That's unfair. I'm the Faunus, yet you're the one who can pull off the kicked animal look," the black-haired girl replied as she rolled her eyes. As Jaune went to tug again, Hei easily took off the knife pinning him down.**

**"AH!" Jaune shouted as he rolled off the chair from his motions and land on his ass.**

Despite the situation, some of them were laughing at the scene.

**A skinny man, looking closer to 60 years old with balding hair and large glasses looked at the commotion in the dining room. He saw Jaune on the ground and the two girls eating. "Jaune, don't set a bad example for the girls. Besides, all three of you will be late for school if you keep fooling around," Jaune's uncle John told him.**

"Typical comedy," Yang said with a laugh.

**"But...I...ugh..." Jaune groaned from his spot on the floor.**

**The sound of a black-haired clock filled the room as the scene transitioned.**

The grins they had didn't leave from that. "So stupid," Ruby giggled. As did Penny and Nora.

**Jaune grinned as he looked at his hands. He had done it. A little late but in his hands was something that made him really happy.**

**An acceptance letter to Beacon!**

"Yay! He got in this time!" Pyrrha and Ruby high fived from their seats.

"So it seems like your kids helped him out huh?" Nora laughed poking the group's shoulders

**The now seventeen-year-old was walking on clouds! It was only thanks to his roommates and uncle that he was accepted. He had to go tell them!**

**Placing the letter into his backpack, Jaune was going home when he bumped into someone. Dressed in pink sleeveless Cheongsam with black frills along the edges, and black leggings with boots. All over the clothes were green lines. This one girl had long straight orange hair that went past her shoulders. Her pinks eyes stared at Jaune as he fell onto his butt. "Hello Jaune," the girl said.**

Nora didn't freeze like the other two duos, instead she was really happy. She grabbed Ren and spun him around. "We get a kid!" Nora laughed.

"Good for you guys," Pyrrha smiled happily.

"Really?" Ren had a goofy grin on his face as he saw the child who had his and Nora's colors and theme.

**"Good afternoon Sif," Jaune replied as he got up. Sif Ren was the third new roommate at his home. All three girls now share his bedroom, while he lived in the guest room now. He was fine with that but all of them were a bit...odd so it was fine with him. "Where are Summer and Hei?"**

"Sif...such a good name," Nora cooed.

"You are really into it," Yang pouted. "Can't even tease you because of it."

"No duh, because I want this." The little bomber said.

**"They are off getting stuff for your birthday party," Sif said with a smile. Jaune blinked and grinned. This was the first time he'd be celebrating a birthday with people in so long! His parents sent gifts but that's it! "Also you seem so happy today. Is something the matter?"**

"He got into his dream school, why wouldn't he be happy?" Blake asked rhetorically.

"Quiet you," Nora said. Ren just poked her side and rolled his eyes.

**"Oh, nothing. I just got accepted into Beacon Academy! I get to go next year!" Jaune replied. As Sif looked at him, Jaune's smile went from eagerness to mortification. Oh no. Sif was **_**the worst**_** person to tell that in public. As his smile turned into a look of shock, Sif's smile turned into a grin. "Sif, wait..."**

"Uhh...why would he say that to my baby?" Nora looked annoyed at how her friend would treat her daughter.

"Nora," Weiss groaned. "Look at the TV and look at yourself. Doesn't that grin look familiar?" Weiss asked.

"Uh..."

"It's the same look you have when you prank someone," Ren whispered to his childhood friend.

**"REJOICE!" Sif shouted making Jaune slap his forehead. She put her right hand up as if to make people see her even more. "THE ONE WHO SHALL RULE OVER ALL HAS TAKEN HIS NEXT STEP!" Sif then pointed at the blonde, who was hiding his face in his hands and hunched over.**

Yang grinned from ear to ear as she heard. "Not going to lie, our kids do not do well for Jaune."

"I hear you, sis!" Ruby said.

"It seems like Mr. Arc is having, as I heard, woman troubles. Is that the correct term?" Penny asked as she sipped on soda. This made Yang and Nora laugh even more.

"Oh, gods why," Ruby groaned. Weiss was also looking embarrassed. She understood that Penny was sheltered but this was a bit much. Blake and Ren just smiled at the implications.

**"Sif please..." Jaune groaned as he saw people looking at them.**

**"FOR HE SHALL BECOME A HUNTER AND HAS BEEN ACCEPTED INTO BEACON! CONGRATULATIONS JAUNE ARC!"**

The theater was full of laughter as they heard that.

**Jaune was now hiding his face in his hands as his quirky roommate excitedly announced the news. Random bystanders gave a clap and others just stared at him weirdly. "Why..." Jaune whimpered. While he loved his friends, they were a bit much sometimes.**

**The scene cuts to black.**

"Well that was an interesting experience, to say the least," Penny said with a smile. "Even if it is a parallel world, I have come to understand comedy now."

"That's not all that comedy is about," Yang told her sister's friend.

"Um...My bottom feels odd. I have never felt this sensation before."

"Oh!" Ruby's eyes widen. "You need to use the bathroom. Here I'll help you out."

"Uh...why would she need help using the bathroom?" Weiss asked as she and the others left the theater room.

"Because I was a robot prior to appearing here!" Penny said. Hearing this Ironwood nauseous, he stood to go tell them not to spread the news about Penny.

"I shall help them, sir," Winter sighed as she followed. The parents stood and left as well to get refills.

Seeing as the theater was emptying, the Curator appeared before it and frowned. That was not the world he had selected. He had chosen one that was more upbeat. This one that appeared...it was new. One that he didn't understand.

"So you saw that too huh?" the Cameraman asked as he appeared. Next to him was a Jaune dressed like a diner chef with the word "Arc's Family Diner" written on the back of the shirt. In his mouth was a piece of dried squid. Around his right wrist was a white cloth.

"Yo," the Chef greeted. "Heard you guys had some guests. I wouldn't mind cooking for them."

"Go ahead, the kitchen is through the lobby," the Curator explained. "Maybe you can get this Schnee to say your food is delicious as well." The grin on the Chef's face grew as he exited the room.

As the door was closing the Cameraman and Curator looked at the screen. "Someone is interfering with my work. The fact that this world played on its own is odd," the Curator stated looking at the screen.

"I can look into it as well once I'm done bringing in..." the Cameraman took a quick mental count in his head. "Eleven more people in."

"I think that's the most my place will ever have gotten as guests," the Curator laughed. "But yes I would like you to look into it."

Suddenly the screen starts to flicker to life. Making both men pause.

"Hey excuse me," Ruby barged in. "I wanted to know if we can turn the chairs into..." Her eyes widen as the screen was oddly static. The Curator turned and aimed his hand at the door locking it as the world began to play. As much as he'd like to force Ruby out that would have been suspicious.

**The screen comes to life with a deathly silent world. A battered and bruised Jaune Arc stood in a darkened area. He was breathing heavily, Crocea Mors hanging limply to his side. He was panting and nearly dead on his feet. Armor was damaged beyond repair and clothes were a mess.**

"Jaune..." Ruby gasped at the sight.

**Within the place was only one other person, hidden behind the only source of light within the place. "Well, if it is not the stranger in my lands," an elderly male voice chuckled.**

**Jaune didn't answer as he looked at the person sitting there. He was too tired, too hurt, to respond.**

The three occupants of the room were silent as they watched.

**"Might I ask how you got here?" the elderly voice asked. As he spoke the man, raised his hand and Jaune lightly healed. Not fully, but enough to feel energized.**

"Long-range Aura Enhancement?" the Cameraman suggested but the Curator shrugged. Ruby was looking at her friend in worry.

**"Dust...explosion," Jaune replied. "I don't know how long I've been warping around but it feels like days. This is the first time I managed to not teleport into a fight."**

"I think...I think that's your Jaune," the Curator said with a shocked look. Ruby turned to the older Jaune and then the screen. The Cameraman summoned a dimensional wall but it was _disintegrated_ upon summoning.

"What the fuck?" the Cameraman frowned.

"Do something! Get him!" Ruby begged.

**"You can thank me for that. I saw that you were going through multiple worlds all on your own. Yet you didn't seem to be able to control it." The elderly man shifted in his seat and Jaune couldn't even see the face of the person.**

"Can you get info on this world?" the Cameraman asked as the Curator summoned up a book.

"Nothing. It's not letting me get any data on that world," the Curator cursed.

**"Yeah. That gravity dust explosion messed up my body and my Aura. I don't know how long I can stay in one spot. So you have my thanks for what's happening right now." Jaune gave the person a shaky smile. "Now I need to rest. If I can..."**

**"You will be able to rest in my lands," the older man tells him. "But I want a favor in return."**

Ruby had ran to the screen and started slamming her fists against it. "Jaune! Jaune it's me, Ruby! Can you hear me!" she begged.

**"And...what is that?" Jaune asked. "I'd really like to get home soon."**

The two other versions of Jaune glared at the screen, not enjoying how it was making the young Ruby cry.

**"Oh, you will. You will, but for now. Sleep..." The elderly man raised his hand and Jaune collapsed. A large golden orb covered the young man and he suddenly vanished.**

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted in surprise. "What did he do!?"

**It was quiet for a moment before the old man spoke. "Curator, Decade, I know you are watching me," the man said.**

The two looked at one another and Ruby was even more shocked as the man whose face was hidden spoke.

**"Do not look so surprised. I am strong enough to view the multiverse on my own. It seems like the Jaune Arc you are looking for fell into my possession. For now, I shall tend to him and he is under my jurisdiction until his favor is done."**

"Just give him back to us, please sir!" Ruby pleaded. She wanted to know her friend was safe! "Just don't hurt him!"

**"Haha. Ruby Rose. Do not fret, your friend and crush will be fine for the most part. If anything he will return to you better. For now, keep watching the worlds. You shall see glimpses of him from time to time as you have seen today. Twice actually. I let you see this one, the other peek earlier was by accident."**

"So that is your world?" the Cameraman asked. "Just give him back to us. We need him to stop a world from ending."

**"Do not worry Decade," the elderly man replied. "I shall handle your problem. I am curious as to what path this Jaune Arc will take. After all..." The elderly man laughed. "He is destined to be me." The screen turns black.**

The two looked at the screen and then the crying Ruby. The Cameraman nodded and vanished. He had a task to finish and the faster he did, the faster he could investigate what was happening to their Jaune Arc.

Meanwhile, the Curator approached Ruby. "Are you fine Ms. Rose?" he asked.

"My friend has been kidnapped by a man we don't know and I can't do anything about it, I'm not fine," Ruby replied rubbing her eyes. "All we can do is just keep watching until that man does whatever he wants with Jaune. Until then I just don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The Curator asked.

"I know that man would probably not do anything bad to him but...I just don't feel so good," Ruby replied. "I...can you bring my mom here?" The Curator looked surprised before slowly nodding.

"It won't be the mom from your world but still a Summer Rose who loves her Ruby very much. Is that fine?"

"Please," Ruby asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I'll ask the Cameraman to get one who misses her daughter too." the Curator felt sorry for the girl. Even in various universes, she was one of the ones that would always make him feel bad.

"I have to make sure no one sees me crying or they'll think something is up. But at least I know that Jaune is alive." Ruby took a few breaths and left the room.

* * *

Do you smell that? Is that...a plot actually being implemented in the story? Did this just become a crossover event!? Not really, but hey now there's story happening in this fic! YAY!


	8. The Dinner Intermission

Hey there, this is a short intermission chapter. Made it since I was busy these past few days with family stuff. I need to learn to dance something in a few weeks, who knew? Also a break from the craziness my mind is making.

**saito:** Oh man that first one is a good idea. But he'd probably fuse with something else. I do have a Digimon in mind though.

**TheAwesomeSweden: **It would be but I have a vision of where I want this story to go now and that won't fit in sadly.

**Pepsi-Percy:** I uh...was planning on doing that eventually with Jaune as Hans haha.

**Lizard King: **Never saw it.

**Man of Azure:** Zi-O is a Kamen Rider season. It was a wishy-washy season concerning somethings but that and a comic book storyline that happened last year are the inspirations to my plot. Also...MIA NO! Someone did Phoenix Wright recently if I recall, I'd like to not redo that one just yet.

**MechaDragon99:** Oh look...a falling space station.

**UnlawfulGentleman:** I haven't seen Trigun. I tried to get into it but I think something about it threw me off.

**Gadget916:** I'm thinking about a person who laughs for my batman chapter to be Jaune.

**OnePiece99:** I answered that before. I have seen them a long time ago. So that one is maybe.

**Lord of Memory:** Animegamer96 did that in his, with Jaune vs Wiess. Go check it out.

**ludens45:** How the heck did you review twice in one chapter?

**OmaZi-O**: You mean...Hazama right? Lol. Ragna Jaune has been in my mind a few times.

**SoNNeikO**: I know for sure someone did that? I can't remember which one though. Now I feel bad for not remembering.

**Guest:** Yes I did. The idea of the multiverse is the infinite possibilities are there. So yes there are universes were Bumblebee and Whiterose happens. While Jaune is the central figure of this multiverse, that doesn't mean he has to get with everyone all the time. He was also weak cuz comedy, that's all.

**DarkParzival:** Sif is there to replace Woz, Hei is Geiz and Summer Schnee is Tsukuyomi.

**the Composcreator:** Nope! Crossovers in a reaction fic is hard haha.

This chapter is brought to you by a writing mistake in the last one and me having odd mind changes in the last few days. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Toriko.

* * *

Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, took a moment to collect herself. She didn't want to step out and show that she was crying after all!

She now knew that her guy best friend and crush, Jaune Arc, was no longer lost to the multiverse. That was a good thing! They didn't need to hunt for him anymore. The only problem was...well he was captured by an evil older him! One who had nefarious plans!

The two people she saw being able to warp reality and teleport between dimensions seemed unable to do anything to get to that universe. That meant, in Ruby's mind, that evil old Jaune was stronger than either of them! And since those two were stronger than her, all Ruby could do was keep watching and hope nothing bad has happened to her friend because of that meanie.

So she had to put on a brave face and make sure no one knew anything was wrong. So the fifteen-year-old took a deep breath and exited the theater room.

Only to stop as the room over went from the cinema lobby to a small restaurant. "Uh..." Ruby stutters as she looks at the place.

Everyone was sitting with their families or coworkers. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood were at one table. Yang, Qrow and her dad were at a table. Weiss was sitting with Penny and Winter. The Belladonna's had their table. Lastly, JNPR was seated together as well.

"Hey!" the Chef called out. "Take a seat where ever. I'm holding a lottery to see what menu I'll end up using." The concession stand was transformed into an open kitchen, letting them see the version of Jaune smiling at them. This one was older, probably only twenty or so. He was dressed rather casually if that uniform was anything to go by. However, she could see that he was ripped. There were muscles under the shirt and on those arms.

Ruby took a quick look around, looking to everyone writing on a piece of paper, being collected by the Curator himself in a bowl. His face was neutral after all the whole thing in the other room. So instead of joining her family, she took a seat at the counter and smiled at the Chef.

"Hi Jaune," Ruby said kicking her feet.

"Ruby Rose," he grinned as he leaned his hands on the counter. "You look just like my version, just...shorter. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," the girl grinned. For some reason, speaking to _a_ Jaune put her at ease. "How about in your world? How old are we? Are we...friends?" The blonde laughed at her scared face and reached over and ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle.

"You do the same in my world," the Chef replied. "And to be clear, I am twenty-five. You're twenty-three. And I wouldn't exactly call us friends." Ruby paused and Jaune laughed. "I'm your best friend and your chef and sometimes more if need be."

Silver eyes seemed to glow at the thought. "Personal chef?" she asked.

"Yeah. While I do work as one of the head chefs for the Grand Beacon Hotel and my own Arc Family Diner, I'm also the personal chef of the Four Heavenly Queens." the chef said that with a hint of pride. "Or should I say, team RWBY here."

"You cook for us?" Ruby seemed even more excited at the thought of that.

"Yeah. All of you are so picky with your foods," he laughed making Ruby blush. "And I mean all of you!" the Chef shouts. "Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Do you know how hard it was making your full course? Over 100 adventures and you still can't decide what you want to eat."

"Sh-shut it you!" Weiss stutters. "What would you know what I eat?"

"You like to eat elegant dishes. Ones that usually require utensils and then it has to be prepared nicely. Oh and not too many calories. Despite your stature, you're watching your weight." Yang grinned as Weiss spluttered her response. "Oh don't you grin."

"Oh yeah and why is that Vomit Boy?" Yang countered.

"Huh, that's a new one. It's usually Food Boy," the Chef commented. Shaking his head he smiled. "You love spice. The spicier the better. Despite that, you also love things made into cute arrangements." Yang's grin left her face as her uncle and father laughed, Ruby giggled too. His eyes then landed on Blake "Honestly you were the simplest. Tuna. I should have guessed but come on."

"I will not deny that," Blake answered plainly. "I love what I love." Her parents grinned as they hugged their daughter.

The Curator walked over and handed the Chef the bowl with names. The younger version of Jaune was about to reach into it but stopped. "Why don't you pick the name Ruby?"

"Okay!" Ruby reached in and pulled out Nora's name. "Nora!"

"Yay! What do I win?" the bomber asked.

"What you win," the Chef says as he goes to the fridge and starts taking out food. "I'm going to make your full course menu. We'll yours and Ren's. You guys are a combo after all."

"A combo?" Ren asked, suddenly interested. Pyrrha was too. Honestly, everyone was. This was the first time they got to speak to a person from another world.

"Yeah. A chef and a gourmet hunter who have teamed up and share their full course. Usually best friends but in your case," the Chef grinned, "husband and wife." Nora matched the grin and Ren, thanks to not having his Semblance, blushed. "I was the sous chef at their wedding since they trust me implicitly."

"Congratulations you two," Pyrrha teased both her teammates.

"Thank you!" Nora laughs.

"Y-yeah." Ren blushed.

"May I ask what sort of world you come from?" Ozpin asked the version of Jaune before them who set about making food. Thanks to the Curator he seemed to be working faster than normal.

"My world is specifically called the Gourmet Universe," he replied. Ruby and Nora were watching over the counter wondering what he was making. Soon Penny and Yang joined too after smelling it. It smelled like freshly baked bread.

"Gourmet?" Glynda asked. "Is it based on food?"

"The entire economy and socio-economic situation of the entire universe is based on food," the chef laughed as he put a tray of dough into the oven. "Almost everything is edible and the world is usually colorful and bright."

"That's an odd world then," Taiyang said. "Is there any Grimm?"

"What's a Grimm, and can I eat it?" the Chef asked as he was preparing something else. Meanwhile, he put several cups on a tray and the Curator started giving water and alcohol to those who are old enough and specialized drinks for others.

"Grimm are beings created from the malevolence of the world, that feed off of negative emotions," Ironwood replied as he drank some whiskey.

"Huh, maybe? I mean I haven't explored the entire universe yet. Weiss is making sure everything is set first and our group can't go to the next world until then. And that princess still won't admit my food tastes good." The blonde rolled his eyes before pushing a strawberry sunrise before Yang who's eyes lit up.

"Finally!" she yelled. She took a sip and her eyes widen. "Holy crap. What's in this and how can I get it in my home."

"You can't. Those are made from Pop-up Strawberries, Helios Oranges and some tequila made from Ascended Agave."

"Okay you're just making those things up to discourage me," Yang said as she took another sip. "It like the flavor is exploding in my mouth."

"Exactly how the version of you I know loves it." the Chef smiled as he placed a strawberry milkshake before Ruby and Penny. Nora pouted as she was given a cola which, while refreshing, was not what she wanted.

"Hey what about me? Where's my special drink?" Nora asked. Jaune "booped" her nose and smiled.

"Ah, this is your Full Course, Nora. That means your drink is special. So please just wait okay, I'm sure you'll love it." The bomber didn't look pleased but nodded for now. "Why don't you go sit down back at your tables, the first dish is almost ready."

"Okay!" Nora hopped back as did Yang and Penny, leaving Ruby once again with him alone. From the oven, the Chef pulls out a large tray full of croissants and placing them on plates with some sort of spread he had made as he spoke.

"Here's the hors d'oeurves, Sourestdough Croissants with Yggdrassil maple butter." the Curator warped them in front of the people and the Chef personally placed one in front of Ruby. She gave him a look and the Chef laughed as if he understood. "Don't worry. Just spread some of the butter on it. It will taste amazing Ruby."

"Fine," she sighed. Taking a knife she spread it onto the bread and tentatively took a bite. It was a rather hard and slightly sour taste at first, but once her tongue hit the butter, her eyes widened. "It's sour but the sweetness brings it back to something that I can eat!" Ruby then looked at him. "Why is this the first item?" The Chef just pointed at the JNPR table.

Ruby looked over and saw Nora and Ren pause in their eating. They took a look at each other before looking at the Chef. "This tastes like the first thing we ate after we were attacked by Grimm all those years ago," Ren said taking another bite.

"Y-yeah," Nora replied eating with more gusto now.

"In my universe, you said the same thing. Except it was because of some beast. You, Nora, and I hunted it down before your wedding," the Chef told them. The older version of Jaune was already plating food for the next thing to eat. "And this one is from Nora's favorite beans."

Dish after dish, Nora and Ren were like they were going down memory lane. Soup, fish, meat, salad. Those four dishes were placed before them in quick succession, each one bringing out memories Ren and Nora had almost forgotten. As they ate they held hands. The soup was made from Nora's favorite beans that "exploded like grenades!" making it explode with flavor in her mouth. The fish dish was one Ren's choice, made into a tuna melt, made to calm people down. The meat dish was some odd floating bacon wrapped around chicken. And the salad was a literal golden potato hash browns that shimmered in the light.

Each one had the people eating happy and talking.

Ruby meanwhile was focused on the Jaune before her. It wasn't her Jaune, but the way he acted, the way he moved...it was so similar. It made her heart ache more knowing that her own is missing. Before she can go into a sad place, the lights dimmed down as the Chef! Jaune placed a dish in front of her.

"Pancakes?" the reaper asked a she looked at the dish before her. It was a stack of almost black pancakes with a glittering golden syrup next to it.

"The main dish," the Chef laughed. "Be sure to pour the syrup or else it won't taste good."

"Are you sure you just didn't burn them?" Nora glared at the man who shrugged.

"Go on, I have two more things to finish." As he said that, he made sure to take Ruby's tiny pitcher of syrup and pour it on for her. The entire stack then changed. The pancakes, once black, started to glow. Various colors glowed from the stack making it look like the stars above.

"So pretty," Penny shouted from her spot. "What is this?"

"Pancakes made from Nebula Wheat and Nova Syrup. It mimics the stars in the sky. A perfect balance, like how Ren likes it." Nora, from she was sitting, was smiling as she held onto Ren's hand. The two were reminiscing, about the days under the stars. As they traveled on their own, before Beacon, before friends. And this, this was like those nights but much more calming. Ren and Nora shared a look before taking a piece and feeding each other.

"Cute ain't it?" the Chef said smiling at the scene.

"Yeah. Maybe this is the push they needed to get together you know," the reaper replied as she ate her dish. "You know...you remind me a lot of our Jaune."

"Oh?" the Chef said as he placed bowls on the counter.

"Yeah. Kind, a bit of a dork, and know how to make people smile even if you don't mean to." Ruby savored the dish and the Chef laughed.

"Do I now? Make sense since that's how I am normally. You have to understand one thing, Ruby," he said as he stopped mixing something. "Every Jaune, every one of us, are all similar. Deep down all of us have the same ideologies and thought processes. The only reason why some of us would have gone bad is because of those things being betrayed, either by ourselves or by others. The reason I feel like your Jaune is because, in a sense, I was him at some point. Does that make sense?"

Ruby pouted, trying to wrap her head around the idea before nodding. "It makes sense."

"After all, in my universe and I'm sure all others, you'll always be Ruby right?" Ruby nodded as the older Jaune smiled. He rang a bell and the Curator teleported the next dish to everyone. The Chef placed a bowl of ice cream that looked like a tree before her. "It's Yggdrasil Maple Crunch Ice Cream."

"You keep saying that," Nora said. "What is that?"

"The world tree, one of the biggest and oldest trees in my world. Owned by your family. It's one of your favorite ingredients." The Chef looked nostalgic. "Of course we, as in us and the four girls and that champion girl Nora is friends with had to retake it from dozens of tree monsters, but god that was fun."

"That sounds like quite the story," Blake said wiping her lips of syrup. Pyrrha frowned. Hearing that he wasn't friends with her in that world made her sad.

As they ate the dessert, the Chef made a fizzy drink that seemed to glow pink. He was sure to place one in front of Ruby as he did. "And the last item on the menu. Blitz Cola. It peach flavored and it energizes the people in it. Made from the tree that Nora and Ren grew together." Everyone drank it as Ruby drank it too.

"And with that, my job is done," The chef said as he smiled at them.

"I got to say, your world seems great," Taiyang replied as he drank the soda. "It seems rather nice."

"Trust me it's a dangerous world where I came from," the Chef replied as he leaned against the counter. "Millions of monstrous beasts, dangerous lands, and evil people to fight. In the end, though, I'm in love with the place I came from. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

A dimensional wall appeared and the Cameraman did as well. "You guys done with dinner? Cuz your wives are getting crabby," the Curator said to the Chef who blushed.

"Wives?" Qrow asked, looking confused. "I don't see any rings on your finger bub." The Chef laughed nervously. He reached down and undid the white cloth on his wrist. On it was a silver bracelet with four rings on it. It had a diamond, an onyx, a ruby, and a topaz gemstone, one in each ring. Ruby's eyes were trapped onto the bracelet as were the other members of RWBY. Each one of the rings had their colors on it.

"I told them I didn't want rings, it would get in the way of cooking," he laughed. "So I made a bracelet and wear them like this. I hide it so they're not stolen. Yeah...I'm married to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang in my world."

"Oh my god," Ghira said before collapsing. The thought of his daughter, being in a harem made his head spin. Kali thankfully caught him and smiled. Taiyang gave him a thumbs up, seeing as he had a life similar to that. Ironwood and Qrow looked oddly jealous at the idea of having four wives and Ozpin just raised his mug. Glynda coughed and blushed as did Winter, the very idea of sharing a man beyond them. Penny seemed confused but was happy for her friends!

Nora whooped and hollered, while Ren just raised an eyebrow. Pyrrha was taking it hard, bemoaning the fact that she wasn't part of that family. Blake's face was flushed, remembering a scene from one of her books. Weiss looked scandalized. Yang...also fainted. She could not get her mind wrapped around the idea of sharing Jaune with anyone, let alone being with him. Ruby, meanwhile, was busy looking at the ring close by to her.

If all versions of Jaune were like her best friend at some point, that meant she had a chance. And that meant the stronger versions of him must be like her own Jaune! If...If they can survive the harshness of the world they came from, she had to believe that her Jaune could too.

The Chef bid them farewell as he walked into the dimensional portal. Only for it fade and another appears as two figures stepped out. One was a monkey Faunus holding a case of beer and the other was a blue-haired teen. They blinked as they felt they suddenly felt a little weaker but surprised to see their friends. "Uh...hi?" Neptune said confused.

"We brought beer?" Sun continued the train of thought looking around. "Dude, I thought this was our room."

"Well, it isn't!" Neptune hissed back as they looked around.

"Welcome Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasillias. Please go greet your friends they will tell you all about what is happening," the Curator explained as he looked at the Cameraman who shrugged. As the duo went to greet Blake and Weiss, the two Jaunes spoke.

"I'm surprised you brought them here," the Curator mumbled.

"Honestly, I was aiming for a few girls but hey this is fine. I think I'm going to go get those villains next, maybe Raven," the Cameraman stated. "Once I collect all of them step two comes into play."

"Indeed, searching for their version of us. I did get a request though." The Cameraman said nothing but motioned for him to continue. "Do you think you can find a Summer who is missing her own family?" The Cameraman looked at the Curator.

"You want me to mess with a world? Have you gone mad?"

"No. No. I mean one from a dying world. One where it will collapse naturally." The Cameraman rubbed his forehead.

"I can do that. It will be easy but...you know what that means right? This story will change, _their lives_ will change. We won't know if it's better or worse."

"I know but..." The Curator looked at Ruby. "I gave her my word that we'll get one." The Cameraman groaned.

"God, you're such a bleeding heart for a night omnipotent being." The man in magenta threw his hands up. "Fine. But if shit hits the fan, you are going to be the one handling it not me."

"That's all I can ask." The two nodded at each other as the Cameraman teleported again.

The Curator stood for a moment before ushering everyone back into their seats and got into the projection booth. A world needed to be shown after all.

So since there are no actual reactions here, I think I can speed through one next time. Probably out by tomorrow around midnight pacific time if I'm right about my guess. It will be based on a manwha next.


	9. Darkblade

See what I tell you guys? In before midnight. Here's an actual chapter with reactions to it! Although it is late so I will not be replying to comments this time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Noblesse.

* * *

"Oh! So this is all about Jauney? Or lives with Jaune in it?" Sun asked. He cursed that he didn't get to get amazing food from another world when that Chef was over. Maybe he had crazy banana recipes! After all that Jaune knew them in that world. Maybe he knew his Full Course? He sat on the other side of Blake.

"But why Jaune?" Neptune asked confused.

"Because that's the one we ended up," Weiss said sitting closer to her crush. She felt a little more at ease now that he was here. Neptune was happy to see this, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin his chances with her after all.

Yang and Ruby, due to the new people appearing, decided to sit upon a different row, Penny joining them. After all, they wanted to give the couples some room. Pyrrha joined as well, giving Ren and Nora some space after the whole thing with the chef.

"So what sort of world is this one?" Taiyang asked as he took a sip of water. That last drink from the menu he ate made him feel energized, thankfully though the water was making the energy dissipate easily enough.

"Oh this one is...weird," the Curator said as he got the projector ready.

"How so?" Ironwood asked. From what he saw that most of the versions of Jaune he has seen they were all skilled and odd themselves. How can this one change?

"In all honesty, this Jaune is technically a villain." The Curator said as he looked at the screen as it flickers to life. "But he's firmly planted on the side of good."

"I don't get it," Nora replied.

"This Jaune does bad things but for the good of the people."

"That doesn't sound so good," Glynda said.

**Jaune Arc sighed as he walked through the halls of the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas. He was dressed in a tuxedo and he didn't want to be here. **

"You know we never got to see him in a tux," Pyrrha said. "He wore a dress because of our little bet."

"Where was I when he did that?" Ruby asked bewildered.

"Oh yeah! He looked hilarious!" Sun laughed. Neptune meanwhile felt a little uneasy about that night.

"He has long hair," Yang said touching her own. "Almost as long as mine!"

**However, the twenty-year-old had to be here. His sister, Daisy, was here being honored for one of her works in the Dust stuff he wasn't caught upon. **

"Is that one of his sisters for real? Or is it different in this world?" Yang asked.

"So far my records have only shown that only one name has been constant in the worlds and that is Saphron," the Curator explained. "So the names of other sisters will vary from world to world."

"How many sisters does Mr. Arc have?" Ozpin asked.

"Seven," Glynda replied. "He's the only male."

"Sheesh and I thought having one sister is enough, having seven? No wonder why he ran away," Qrow joked.

**After all, he wasn't much of a Dust person. He preferred more of biology, anatomy, and engineering. Then again, he did dabble in it much to his family's...horror? Trepidation? Excitement? The young man couldn't tell any more. A mad scientist like him was the oddball in his family.**

"Mad" Ruby gasped.

"Scientist!?" Nora yelled. The very idea was funny and cool at the same time.

**Of course, he didn't experiment on them, no. He'd never do that to his family! That's why he experimented on himself all the time instead.**

"That sounds horrific," Neptune blanched. "Self-experimentation? What sort of person would do that?"

"Dude, the older Jaune dude said he's evil! Of course, he'd mess around with himself!" Sun replied.

Penny laughed. "It sounds like an innuendo." That caused Ruby and Yang to snicker.

**Oh, and the farm animals, after he had figured out exactly how to do it right. He didn't want to have dead animals after all.**

"At least he's being responsible," Blake said.

"Right? Animal rights!" Sun cheered. This caused the Faunus in the room to facepalm.

**Now heir horses ran faster, their cows can make flavored milk naturally, and their chickens laid large eggs without hurting them, and a few other animals enhanced to make their jobs easier, and to make a bigger profit. Of that meant he had to make ingenious ways to not only process them but to make the bi-products such as cheese, bread and the like. It put Arc Farms on the map!**

"This version of Mr. Arc is...rather remarkable," Ironwood stated, blinking.

"If father invited them, it means he did well enough that it intrigued him," Winter said cupping her chin. "And that's usually a bad thing."

**He still won't sell his blueprints though. Those were his and his alone, thank you very much.**

**But Brothers above he hated this. Being here at a party a whole continent away. He swore if he hadn't experimented on himself, he'd be freezing just in this damned tux. Also, there were way too many people. He'd rather not get agitated, lest his Semblance goes haywire. That explained why he left on his left to go explore on his own after he ate. Everyone was still mingling at the gala.**

Winter sighed and nodded along with the boy's assessment. As much as she had to do that for both her father and Ironwood, the specialist knew what it felt like to go to those constantly.

Meanwhile, Yang focused on was said about his semblance. It could go crazy? That's interesting.

**"I would so like to go home," Jaune sighed to himself as he brushed his shoulder-length blonde hair out of the way. It was still a mess but he couldn't do anything about it, his sister asked him to keep it like that. "I still don't understand why though." So lost in his thought that, he didn't notice where he was going. This had the blonde bumping into some person.**

**His hand shot out before the person could fall and pulled them into his person. In his arms was a tiny girl, with green eyes and a matching bow. Her hair was orange and she had some freckles on her cheeks too. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Jaune apologized as he slowly let go of her.**

"It's me!" Penny exclaimed, looking at the screen. The proximity between the two made her blush. It looked like a lover's embrace as she had read about.

**"That is fine! I too was not looking where I was going," the girl apologized. She blinked and smiled. "Oh! You're one of the Arcs who are a guest here! Jaune Arc if I remember correctly! Salutations, I am Penny!"**

**Jaune blinked and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Penny." He held his hand out for her to shake, or maybe so he would kiss her hand given that was what his sisters told him to do. So when Penny kept staring at the hand he coughed. "You're supposed to shake it."**

"I thought we had Penny take social cue classes," Ironwood wondered.

"Maybe that one didn't?" Winter suggested.

**"Right! I knew that!" Penny hiccuped. She took his hand and began to shake it, only for his Semblance to partially activate. Blue eyes widened as he stared at Penny.**

"Let's see what this boy has now," Ghira said interested. These worlds were fun to watch despite some of the darker aspects. That and if what the Chef said was true, a good way to judge this boy's character.

**"That is peculiar." The young scientist said making the girl look at him.**

**"What do you mean Mr. Arc," Penny asked looking confused.**

**"My semblance is weird and hard to explain, but part of it lets me feel the life forces of others." A thick black and purple aura began to cover Jaune's right hand as he gently cupped her face. **

"What the heck!?" Nora shouted as she saw the hand became encased in darkness.

"Why does his arm look like a Grimm!?" Weiss shouted, holding onto Neptune.

**It looked more like a claw than anything. A manic look came over his eyes as he felt the girl freeze. "You feel real yet artificial. Just what are you?"**

"He figured out she was a robot rather quickly," Qrow said taking a sip of his smoothie. Huh, he didn't feel so tired even after drinking some alcohol from dinner.

**The longer he held her the more his aura spread over his arm, looking like a demonic flame.**

"That is a scary semblance!" Ruby shouted.

**"Umm!" Penny stuttered unsure how to react. She knew this was weird, even based on what General Ironwood said! Was this the "stranger danger" that Specialist Schnee warned her about? If so she should deploy her weapons!**

Penny blushed as she listened to her other-self. Was she like that too? Oh goodness, she hopes she wasn't so nervous like that that she froze!

**Before she could alarms went off and Jaune frowned. The dark aura left his arm as he turned towards the elevators. "Penny was it?"**

**"Y-Yes?" the android stuttered. She felt relieved that he let go but the sudden change in demeanor was different.**

"I guess that semblance of his is something if it changes his personality on the fly," Taiyang said rubbing his chin. "It's like an insane version of Yang's thing."

**"I'd like to get to know you later. Pick you apart and see how you tick." That made the woman freeze and part of her felt scared. "But it seems like we'll have to do it later. We have some people crashing our party. Would you happen to be a fighter?"**

**"Yes! I am combat ready!" Penny nodded as blades came out of her back. That piqued Jaune's interest even more but he had to quell his curiosity for now.**

**"Good. Let's go hunt us some invaders." The grin on his face promised hurt and pain.**

Everyone had shuddered at his look.

"Okay, I can get why he's a villain," Ruby said. "From how he looks and acts, Jaune is rather...intense."

"You can say that again Ruby," Pyrrha agreed. "And how he acts along with Penny showed he has no sense of personal space."

**The White Fang unit that was invading this party was smart. They knew that there would not be much security given that this was more of a simple awards ceremony. Something that would be easy to do since it would mostly be the lab type of people.**

"I can't understand why father would do that," Weiss groaned.

"Because he's so sure it will go his way," Winter replied.

**So, of course, they got to the ballroom easily, after taking care of the guards and hijacking the computer system. They had guards everywhere holding the humans as hostage. They even set up a camera, they were going to execute these people to a live audience.**

Blake and Ghira groaned. That's not what they wanted.

**Jacques Schnee kept as he looked at the animals. He was here because of an innovated breakthrough from a recently prestigious company. The Arc Farms company was an up and coming produce maker in Ansel and it was almost insane their speed at almost destroying the competition. Then one of the daughters learned to refine Dust even finer and cleaner, making it more valuable.**

"That's interesting. I'm sure if they learned how to do something like that in our world, Faunus would probably revolt less against the SDC," Kali commented happily.

**But he honestly didn't care about her.**

"Ouch," Nora said. "Rude much."

"I concur," Ren said nodding his head. "To only use them like that is rather mean."

**No, he was curious about the sole son of the family, Jaune Arc. Supposedly the true brains of the family, who had single-handedly transformed the family into something noticeable outside of their hero heritage. It was he that Jacques Schnee wanted in his company, not this random girl.**

"So that's the real reason father has them over," Winter said. "To get this Jaune Arc into the company somehow."

**"You know, you're not coming out of this alive," a female voice said catching their attention. Jacques as well as the various White Fang here turned toward the Arc Family who looked both scared and calm at the same time.**

"No! Don't say that!" Ruby shouted.

"Don't be a hero!" Yang agreed.

**"And why do you say that human filth?" the commander asked the tall blonde currently sitting on the floor. Jacques was sure this one was named Marigold if his data was correct.**

**"My little brother isn't in the room, which means he's probably on his way here," Marigold said with a frown. "Which means you're people are either dead or mutilated. That means he'll do the same to you."**

"That sounds...horrible," Penny said with a shudder. And her other was with this man at the moment? She hoped that she was not scarred for life because of that.

**"You think I should be afraid of some human?" the grunt demanded pointing his gun at her.**

**"Some human," Saphron Arc laughed. "God that's not what we would say our brother is."**

"That was not ominous at all," Ozpin said, causing his cohorts to nod their heads.

**"I want to say he stopped being human around three years ago," Daisy shuddered. Stopped being human? That was an odd thing to say, Jacques mentioned. "He's more like a monster now."**

"That's not a good thing to say," Sun frowned.

"That sounds terrible to even mention," Blake agreed.

"But for his own family to say it that, though. What do they mean?" Pyrrha asked.

**"If you don't shut up, I will shoot you," the White Fang commander said cocking back the hammer of the gun.**

**"Do it then," Lily, Daisy's twin, laughed. "Do it you little bitch." Was there something wrong with the family? Jacques wondered to himself as he watched all of this happen. The White Fang took the bait and pulled the trigger. Everyone screamed, except himself and the Arc family.**

**Instead, Jacques watched in fascination as a black and purple aura extended from Marigold's body and literally absorbed the bullet. It then regressed, to a beautiful black necklace around her neck with a topaz in it. Now that Jacques looked, **_**all**_** the Arcs had it.**

"Why do they have that? And why is it giving off Jaune's Semblance?" Neptune asked. He was also liking the looks these blonde women had. All of them looked homely yet beautiful. He made sure Weiss didn't see his eagerness.

**"What the fuck was that?" the White Fang grunt who shot at Marigold demanded as he took a step back. His eyes widened in fear as the other members of the White Fang pointed their guns at the family, and the family alone.**

**"Insurance." Charles Arc, the head of the Arc family, replied with a frown. "Something to ensure we were safe while my son is not around." The leader of the group growled and pointed at the Grunt.**

"So Jaune made those for his family," Ruby guessed. "That's good to know. He still cares."

"Rubes, the Curator said that he was still firmly on the good guy's side despite acting like a villain," Yang replied. "So of course he cares."

**"You there! Take of their jewelry!" the commander ordered. The grunt approached and tried to rip it off Saphron who shook her head.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Saphron warned. Despite her words, the grunt still tried to do that. As soon as his hand was within a foot of her, the dark aura expanded from her black and yellow earrings. It expanded and **_**ate**_** the grunt's hand.**

"Oh my god!" Neptune shouted. Everyone else jumped at the sight. The hand just _vanished_. There was nothing there anymore save the stump and the black aura.

**The White Fang member stumbled back as he looked at the stub where his hand used to be. Screaming, he was rolling around the ground. There was no blood as the dark aura **_**whatever**_** that was ate his hand. **

"I don't feel safe anymore," Penny muttered. What just happened? He shared his semblance and it ate the man's hand!"

**"My aura! My aura is not healing or helping me!" the grunt shouted in fear as he watched. Jacques Schnee was both horrified but infinitely more intrigued now. What was that? How did the boy create such an odd thing?**

"It cancels auras?" Qrow gulped. To be able to nullify one of the biggest weapons hunters had against the Grimm, that was scary.

**"Shoot them!" the commander said. "Shoot all of them! Whatever they have can't probably handle all our bullets!"**

**"Oh they might not but I certainly can," Jaune replied from right behind him. Before the commander could do anything, a blackened hand grab's his face and casually tosses through the ballroom doors.**

"Ah!" Ruby screamed jumping into Yang's lap. She wasn't the only scared one. Most of the teens jumped from the sudden appearance of Jaune, as did Kali who grabbed her husband's hand. People like Qrow and Ironwood rolled their eyes, used to surprise attacks like that.

**It was quiet for a moment as everyone was surprised that they didn't even notice him enter. "Penny," Jaune said loudly. "Is everything secure the security room now?"**

**"Yes, Mister Jaune!" Penny responded over the intercom. Her usually chipper voice both seemed happier and scared at the same time.**

"Whatever she saw probably affected her," Penny said about herself.

**"All the floors we've been to have been cleared and the Atlas Military has been notified. They have fifteen minutes."**

**"I won't need that long. I'll try to keep some of them alive." He looked over to his family. "Please close your eyes. This is going to be a mess."**

**"We know son," Marie Arc, Matriarch of the Arc family, replied. "Just don't make too much of a mess."**

"Should we close our eyes-" Ruby tried to ask but the world moved too fast.

**"No promises." The blonde male became a storm of motion and darkness. He raised his hands and dark streaks of his aura shot out and impaled various White Fang members. Through the chest, limbs, some were even impaled through the neck. All of them screamed in pain. Oddly enough no blood dripped.**

"Oh god," Sun gasped.

"I think I'm going to lose my dinner," Neptune said feeling dizzy.

**Before the others could shoot, he runs forward and impales one through the chest with his darkened arm.**

"Holy moly," Pyrrha gasped as she saw him murder people this time.

**"Do you know what happens if you mix burn, freeze and shock dust in a mix of 40/40/10 mix?" Jaune asked in a patronizing tone. The blonde tore his hand out and easily dodged bullets by moving just slightly. The Fangs were trying their hardest as he maneuvered around the grounds easily.**

"He's toying with them," Ghira said. "Staying just out of reach."

**Jacques notices that the Arc boy was ensuring that the people weren't hit. That all the bullets were aimed at him and only him.**

That caused Ruby and JNPR to sigh in relief. He was still in there, even if a little.

**Jaune produced three crude crystals of Dust from his pocket, the burn and freeze significantly larger than the shock. His dark aura cracked them and their energies began to mix as the darkness encased all three into an orb.**

"I know I shouldn't but I want to know how did he do that," Weiss stated. "How did he activate Dust so easily?"

"Well, he did say he experimented on himself," Neptune suggested.

"But we never saw what he did," Ren countered.

**Tossing it, the thing exploded into a cloud of dust around the White Fang. It only took a moment before they started to cough violently and fall to their knees. "It makes a makeshift poison that stuns those who breathe it in. Oh, and it's really painful. Can't you feel it? Not only is your nerves endings telling you that you're dying, but your lungs are burning up too. Your skin should feel like its deathly cold."**

"This...is creeping me out," Qrow said as he saw the eager look on Jaune's face. The twisted look of pleasure he had on when utterly destroying the White Fangs was one not meant to be seen by good people.

**The ones who were shooting looked horrified and had to stop. This man, this man wasn't a hunter. The manic grin on his face was something they normally wouldn't see on a professional hunter's face. In their fear, they dropped their guns and was about to run, only for him to shoot out more of his aura. It pierced their legs and rooted them on the spot. The screams filled the air as he approached them.**

"Tell me when it's all over!" Ruby shouted as she covered her face with her hood. Penny mimicked by grabbing the tail end of the cape and covered her face. This was not what she wanted to see!

**"Don't worry little rats," Jaune chuckled. "You'll survive but this pain, this pain won't leave for a long, long time."**

**The Commander entered the room once more, eyes widened in horror as he saw his dead, mutilated or currently paralyzed members all struggling. Before, he could escape or comment he felt a blackened blade made out of aura stab him through the chest.**

The sudden bursting of the blade through the man's chest had the people scream.

"I didn't want this to be a gorefest!" Yang shouted.

"Stop with the jump scares!" Nora covered her eyes.

**Jaune Arc stood before him and growled. "You and your men tried to hurt my family. I only promised some will survive, and you're not part of that group."**

**"Help! God, please help me!" the commander shouted as the darkened aura spread around his body. He could feel the pain increasing as more and more of the aura covered every inch of him. His eyes panicking behind his mask as he tried to punch Jaune. Tried being the operative word.**

"This is tough to watch," Taiyang said gulping. This version was not one he'd like to meet up with.

**The farther the aura spread, the less that he could move. The commander felt as if he was paralyzed. "What are you doing to me?"**

**"This is my Semblance, its true name is Dark Blade, manifesting from my ever curious and hungry mind and body. It feeds off of things and pulls it into me. From dust to Grimm, to people."**

Just like in the one with the strings, the thought of what he could do with that made a few of the audience want to hurl. That Semblance was...evil in all sense of the word.

**"It eats them and adds their life force into my own. The more agitated I become the more it wants to feed. Originally it was only a small knife, but the more I experimented on myself the stronger and stronger it became. Of course, it used to be more crazy and I couldn't control it but now?" Jaune shoved the blade fully into the White Fang Commander as it completely covered him. "I eat what I want." A moment later, the body shrunk and shrunk until it vanished. Leaving only the blackened blade in Jaune's hand.**

"Fuck," Ozpin said as he watched that scene. It reminded him of the days of old of dark magic. Ones Salem's old faction used to use.

"It's over Ruby," Yang told her sister and her friend. Ruby and Penny dropped their cover and looked, sighing in relief.

"I do not want to visit this world again," Penny said.

"Me neither," Nora agreed.

**The manic grin returned to his face as he looked at the remaining White Fang who looked sick to their stomach, as did much of the other guests. Jacques Schnee meanwhile was even more fascinated. This boy was an interesting anomaly.**

**"You lad what's your name?" Jacques asked as he stood. Of course, he knew who he was but he had a part to play. No one was tied up but everyone was huddled to one another when they saw Jaune lost his psychotic look and became calm. They were still scared of him.**

"God s, I would be too Neptune said."

**"Me? Genius scientist, Jaune Arc, Heir to Frankenstein Arc, at your service."**

**The screen fades.**

"I demand a world where Jaune Arc isn't evil or crazy, at least two or three of them next!" Weiss shouted. "Too many of these showed him off in a negative light and I'd rather not go to sleep having nightmares of the dork trying to murder me!"

"Agreed!" the students said.

"Well, there is one world ready to go but...uh...I'm not sure I should show it," the Curator said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"It's not exactly PG-13." The Curator goes silent. "I mean Jaune isn't evil or crazy in this one. He's kind of heart and a hero of sorts but... it is rather lewd."

"Just play," Yang shouted. "If it's anything like Ninja Sex Party it will be hilarious." The adults looked at one another wondering what the heck was a Ninja Sex Party.

"If you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

I am going to take a stab at an ecchi scene next chapter. I already have one in mind so don't suggest any for this time. But do please leave a review!


	10. Curse of Panties

Here's another chapter, with something nice at the end. Also, I have an idea that I want to discuss at the end.

**SGArkosfan: **I will don't worry.

**Guest: **Maybe. I need to finish that first.

**UnlawfulGentleman**: Ah yes Noblesse. Full of sexy men living in one house. Yum! But yeah that was fun to do.

**X3runner:** I actually thought of doing that. It would be fun.

**Haseo55:** It's actually based off of Noblesse, a manwha.

**justjustin3099:** I was actually gonna do him as someone else from WoW lore.

**Jss2141:** Lol as I said to someone else, I won't do crossovers within a react fic. Why? Because we're already doing one crossover. Even more and it's mind jarring.

**Victor John Foxfire:** Your wish has been heard!

Now onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs.

* * *

The theater was told to clear out since apparently, the Cameraman retrieved some people. So when a dimensional wall appeared followed by a furious woman's screams, they were shocked when a body was thrown through. Followed by three others and the Cameraman.

One was Ilia Amitola, who was curious as to why this _human_ came to her. He had said he wanted to show her the truth, that while the White Fang wasn't wrong, that they weren't right either. So she was surprised to see Blake and her family alongside humans. "Blake?"

"Ilia?" she asked. The two best friends looking surprised at one another.

The other two, who were not struggling were Coco and Velvet of team CVFY. When an older (and sexier in Coco's opinion) version of Jaune appeared before them asking if they could follow him so he can show them something interesting. Of course, seeing a crazy looking wall was out of the ordinary, but he gave no reason to not trust him.

As for the woman screaming bloody murder, it was obvious as to who she was for a lot of people here. It was one Raven Branwen who was struggling against some metal chains. The Cameraman cracked his neck and produced a card with a strange image of a masked man on from his pocket. For a moment it did nothing but then it turned into a ring with a ruby on it.

"Nice bling," Coco whistled.

"Thanks, it's not mine but a friends. I tend to borrow a lot of stuff," the Cameraman replied. He held his hand out and it and a word was shouted from around them.

"BIND!"

The metal chains vanished as did the ring.

"I will gut you like a fish!" Raven roared as she stood. The Cameraman didn't look too surprised.

"Countless iterations of you tried, none have succeeded. All of them put down like the rapid dog they are," the Cameraman replied with so much venom that those who got used to him were surprised.

"Then I'll show you why I'm better than-" Her words were cut short as her body shook and she fell to the ground. "What happened to me?"

"I took away your ability to physically harm or even threaten anyone here," the Curator said as he walked into view.

"There's two of them," Velvet blushed. It was like seeing her crush throughout the ages! One in his twenties and a silver fox. She blushed, even more, when the thought that there was more than one version of her crush...It was akin to having steam coming out of her ears.

"How? How did you do this to me?" Raven demanded. Her powers, even those she shouldn't mention wasn't with her. Her weapons were all missing and the maiden powers she had were not there.

"This is my realm, I can do whatever I want," the Curator said. "It's also to ensure the safety of those here. Sadly you're part of this story as much as everyone is, hence you are stuck here. Try not to make me throw you out into the infinite abyss."

Raven growled before her eyes landed on her..."family."

Ilia meanwhile was taken aside by Blake and her family. Sun was standing just close by to them. "You're with humans now," Ilia said with a frown.

"Ilia that was what we're fighting for. Equality. My friends accept me for who I am. The path that Adam is leading the Fang down isn't right," Blake replied, her heart hurting.

"There's only two kinds of humans Blake. Those who hurt Faunus, or those who let it happen."

"Ilia, you know that's not true," Ghira said. The young girl frowned as the former leader of the White Fang chastised her. She agreed with what Adam and Sienna were saying, not his pacifist ideals. "It's not like Sienna is wrong but Adam is taking her ideology too far."

"Right. Sienna knows when to fight and when not to," Kali replied. "But that Taurus boy, he's taking it too far."

"Honestly, you just haven't met the right type of human," Sun said scratching his stomach.

"Excuse me who are you?" Ilia asked.

"Sun Wukong, Blake's boyfriend."

"Yet-to-be boyfriend," Blake corrected. "You're nice but you're not boyfriend material just yet. He is right though. Not everyone is like that."

"I have yet to be proven wrong," Ilia growled.

"It's because you're following Adam to all the wrong places! Most of the people here are good people." Blake took her friend's hand and Ilia paused. "Look. It seems like we're going to be stuck here for reasons unknown so it would be good to know them."

Ilia groaned. If that person was right she couldn't actually fight people off, meaning that she was stuck here. "If you're wrong, I will be very vocal about it."

Coco and Velvet walked over to JNPR, Weiss, Penny, and Neptune. "So you're telling me that we're going to be watching the worlds of Jaune?" Coco hummed. "Seems neat."

"It also seems like it tends to show more and more people as they arrive here," Ren replied as he and Nora held hands. These worlds are showing them that "Renora" as the Chef said was inevitable. And he's always liked Nora but he was always scared. This was the wake up he needed.

Of course, he wanted to take it slow.

"So the more people in the theater, the more people appear on the screen," Penny replied. "I've been appearing since my appearance here."

"That's cool!" Velvet said as she smiled. "Would that mean I'm going to interact with Jaune here?"

"Of course these are his worlds," Neptune scratched his chin. "So safe to assume you'll be a love interest of his too like the movies."

"Nerd," Nora chuckled.

Winter, Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin were watching Raven with worry. "Seems like a troublesome person made it into here," Ozpin said sipping his coffee. This time one from the gourmet world called Imperio Coffee. It had a literal rich taste to it and it made him feel so relaxed. If he could just somehow get the Chef to bring it to his world.

"She was such an annoying classmate," Glynda growled. "It was only because of Summer that she was tolerable. The whole group really."

Ironwood agreed. "I've only had small amounts of interactions with her group. She is a hellion."

"Seeing as we aren't allowed to fight, we'll just have to keep an eye on her," Winter said.

The Xiao-Long/Rose/Branwen household stared at Raven. Ruby slowly tiptoed away before joining Weiss and JNPR. 'Coward,' Qrow and Yang thought. Raven glared at the two Jaunes before growling.

"Yang, Taiyang, Qrow," she said calmly. "I see that we are going to be stuck together. Try not to bother me."

"God, you are such an utter bitch still," Qrow moaned. "Fuck this I'm gonna hang out with Jimmy and them." He got a refill on that smoothie. It tasted good and he felt more energy coursing through his body. More so than he had in years. He didn't know that the Curator was using the smoothies to cleanse his body of all the gunk from the alcohol. That and without his Semblance fucking shit up, he was actually fixing his tired and battered body.

So that left the mother, father, and daughter. "I just wanted to tell you this," Yang said. "I was always looking for you. I know that you've looked out for me, even just a little. And I thank you for that. However, like Qrow said. You're an utter bitch for leaving the family. While I would like to know you, you have to take the first step." With a glare, Yang joined her friends.

"I love you Raven, but I'm not taking your side on this spat," Taiyang nodded. "You can sit with me and the other parents but I want you to know that our family is not happy with you."

They were ushered back in, and Raven sat just two seats away from Taiyang but not completely with the group, leaving her alone.

Penny and Pyrrha sat back with Ren and Nora, after giving the couple space of course. Coco and Velvet joined them.

Ruby sat with Weiss and Neptune with Yang on her other side.

Blake sat with Sun and Ilia just a row down from them.

The teachers didn't move spots.

Everyone got snacks and drinks, and it seemed that the Chef was giving them food from his world now to be nice. So Sun got his Rainbow Sherbet Sunday. One that has changing colors and flavors every second between seven different fruits.

"So this world is lewd as I said," the Curator stated from his booth. "To the girls in this theater, this will involve a lot of you. I am giving you the option of making the men fall asleep right now to avoid more embarrassment. There are magical screens about to pop up before every woman. So please vote."

A magical screen appeared before everyone with the yes or no options.

Moments later it seemed like the votes were in. It was 51 to 49 no. Everyone got to watch.

**Jaune Arc, age seventeen, was considered one of the world's foremost strongest psychics. He would be able to exorcise ghosts, slay demons, and even stop disasters with just a couple of punches! **

"So this is a magical world?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. While there are no Grimm, there are monsters and beasts around. But this world is odd in that it is very lighthearted and prone to...accidents. Also, all the girls are aged up to eighteen, unless they are already older than that." The Curator replied.

**He was so feared and respected by the supernatural world that they don't bother him and his home. Unless they were stupid or did something to make the playing field nearly go in their favor, yet they still lose.**

"This version seems interesting," Raven muttered. "To be feared by so many. Maybe I should look into him in our world." That had several people looking at Raven in worry.

**As to where he lived, it was a place known as Beacon Hot Springs Inn, a sort of dormitory that lets those of supernatural origin, or know of it, live there. It was a hectic place but everyone there was happy, to say the least.**

"An inn with a natural hot spring?" Ilia said in surprise. "Those who live there must be lucky."

**But today, today was just a bit different.**

**It was raining over the inn at the moment, a small storm had picked up. Thankfully, it was a Saturday and everyone was at home, plus some friends visiting. However, this was because of one reason and one reason alone.**

**"Jaune may just die," Ilia Amitola told the eleven other women in the room.**

"I know him?"

"In this world, you are friends through Blake. You actually find him funny due to all the ridiculous circumstances he goes through."

**They surrounded the futon of Jaune. He was panting heavily and sweating. He looked pale and almost on death's door.**

**The twelve people around him were Ilia Amitola, Penny Polendina, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Kali Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and the current guardian and innkeeper Raven Branwen.**

"That's a lot of girls," Neptune said in jealousy. That was indeed a lot of girls surrounding one boy. Sun actually nodded, feeling very much the same.

"Really? Her as an innkeeper? I don't believe it," Qrow snorted. He got a paper cup thrown at his head for that. "That didn't hurt that was just annoying."

"It seems that I can annoy people," Raven said happily. "And leading a bunch of girls would be easy since I control so many bandits."

**All of them were worried. After all, they were friends with Jaune too! Some were even in love with him. Just to clarify these were Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet, Penny, and Yang.**

"Yang how could you!" Ruby shouted at her sister.

"Ruby it's another world, jeez," Yang rolled her eyes. "But that's interesting to think. Jaune has another harem."

"Another harem?" Ilia asked from her spot.

"In one world, he's married to me and my team," Blake answered her friend.

"Lucky bastard," Qrow, Neptune, and Sun whispered. They didn't like the girls themselves like that, but the idea of having multiple girls like them would be great. Blake smacked Sun for that as did Weiss smacking Neptune. Was he always like this?

**"Yang and I worked with Ilia but we couldn't find a way to undo this curse," Kali sighed. She shook her head. "If we weren't distracted by that demon it, wouldn't have gotten Jaune."**

"Demons got to Jaune?" Penny said in worry. Huh, what was this feeling in her chest? She barely spoke to him, but the videos she did analyze for him to see if he was a threat to Atlas were funny. She enjoyed watching the blonde trying, it was uplifting actually.

**"Yeah," Yang cursed. Almost all of them, save for Penny, had magical abilities and used them to hunt down evil monsters. Of course, they still went to high school and did normal teen or adult stuff on their downtime. She and Kali were out patrolling Vale when it happened and Jaune got caught up in this mess.**

"You probably could have gotten it faster if you were trained properly," Raven said. Taiyang groaned and Yang glared at her mother. Ghira and Kali shook their heads at her.

**"If we only beat up the monster faster than the dork wouldn't have been caught up in this mess." The blonde girl kept denying it, but she loved the blonde knight. He saw her for who she was and not only for her body. And while yes he was a bit of dork, he was reliable. She never goes to express her feelings for him just yet.**

"Ah that's cute," Ruby teased her sister hugging her.

"Rubes that's you in this world." Yang said prying her sister off.

**Kali nodded with what Yang was saying. "He wasn't even on guard as he was in his part-time job," the Faunus mother sighed as she cupped her cheek.**

"Part time-job?" Pyrrha asked.

"Jaune is...20 million Lien in debt for reasons I can't explain," Curator replied. "That one is meant for future viewings."

**"Is there...nothing we can do for him?" Pyrrha, the ghost of Beacon Inn, asked. She was Jaune's roommate and was completely in love with the blonde. He was trying to help her figure out her past and he was a kind boy. She didn't want to lose such a precious person.**

"I died?" Pyrrha gasped.

"In that world yes. As to why, it will be revealed also in the future."

**"Well," Ilia hesitantly spoke. "We do know how to fix this."**

**"You do!" Penny shouted happily. "How do we save Jaune?" The only normal human who was visiting the Inn asked. She too was in love with Jaune. He never looked at her in a way that made her feel scared, unlike most of the boys who did look at her. With those hungry eyes.**

Penny blushed. Was her own Jaune like that? Would he be like that? They would have to meet up first.

**"So I did some digging on the demon, and found out he was an angry spirit of a man who...well who couldn't get a date." The chameleon Faunus scratched her cheek. "And after some looking into this curse I know how to take it off."**

"That's a terrible reason to be a demon," Sun said.

"I mean...that is pathetic," Weiss groaned.

**"Please tell us then!" Velvet said nodding her head. She fell in love with him after he helped stopped a civil war between Faunus. Of course, they found out later that he was just angry at them for stopping his field trip two years prior, but his display of strength had caught her eye. It was his understanding that made her love him even more. How he forgave her for literally stalking him for a bit and tried to kidnap him was just icing on the cake.**

The students looked at Velvet who was hiding her face behind her ears. Coco was cackling. "You do take pictures of him a lot," Coco teased.

"Coco! I do not do that!" Velvet complained. "I was trying to copy his sword for my weapon!" A piece of paper smacked her head and Velvet opened it. All it said was "Share?" "I don't have pictures of him like that!"

**Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, Ilia! Tell us please," the reaper said. She was in love with Jaune almost at first sight. Of course her sister and dad were confused as to when she brought him home as her "boyfriend". She didn't know he and Yang were already bunking together at Beacon Inn. All Ruby wanted to do was get one over Yang, and it seemed romance was something neither were actually good at.**

"That much is true," Qrow replied. "Both of them are bad with boys. I blame Tai."

"I'll have you know I gave them the talk," Tai defended himself.

"Ruby is too scared to talk about boys," Weiss told the father.

"And Yang hides her likes behind her party girl facade," Blake informed him. The two sisters glared at their teammates.

**So when she saw tall, blonde, and noodley she took her shot! Of course, when he played along with her even after their secret came out. All because she asked. That made her heart soar! It was like he chose her over Yang! The more she got to know the easily embarrassed blonde the more she enjoyed his company until Ruby fell in love.**

"Kind of like in our world," Ruby blushed. "You know without the whole fake dating thing."

**Ilia sighed and closed her eyes. Brushing Jaune's hair out of his forehead, Ilia showed where the curse was located. It was a demonic-looking skull with some weird symbols circling it, twelve to be exact. "See this here, he needs to see twelve things. Seeing them will take off the curse."**

"There are twelve girls in that room," Glynda counted.

**"That doesn't sound so bad," Coco said lowering her glasses. She was Velvet's bodyguard and best friend and rooted for the girl to win his heart.**

"Damn right I would," Coco nodded.

**"Why did you make it sound so ominous though?" Nora asked. She was here because the rent was cheap! That and it was close to the all-boys school her boyfriend went to. Of course he didn't know she was a legitimate Valkyrie just yet but...semantics.**

"I can totally see you doing that Nora," Pyrrha laughed. Ren nodded his head. Nora just pouted.

"Come on guys stop teasing me," Nora told them.

**"He has to see panties," Ilia sighed.**

The entire theater, yes even Raven, froze on the spot. "He has to what?" Winter gasped.

**"Excuse me," Weiss stuttered. The heiress lived here to get away from her father and train her abilities. It just helped that everyone was kind to her, even if situations concerning Jaune tended to get a little...lewd. Like right now!**

**"Did you just say he has to see our panties?" Raven asked. She was the one who lived in this house, taking care of it for the owner. It was also because she was stuck looking like a twenty-something-year-old woman. That's why Taiyang looked like he was in his forties and her just a tiny bit older than her daughter, Yang.**

"Immortal and stuck at my prime," Raven rubbed her chin. "I would love to possess that body." She wasn't the only one. Those who were older, hell those who were younger, would kill to have that.

Only Ozpin sighed, knowing the drawbacks of immortality.

**"Yes," Ilia nodded resolutely. "And they have to be worn too. We tried presenting him panties that were just held and it didn't work."**

**"Even us?" Nora pointed to herself, Weiss and Blake who had boyfriends.**

"WOO!" Neptune and Sun high fived.

"You do know they didn't say who their boyfriends are right?" Ilia said rolling her eyes. Weiss nodded along with the Faunus, which surprised the White Fang member. A Schnee agreed with her?

**"Just a peek please."**

**There was suddenly a chill between several girls. The ones who liked him looked at Jaune and blushed. That was embarrassing on a different level than usual. Almost all lewd situations between him and the people of the inn were usually accidents but this was the first time they had to do it on their own will!**

"So you mean to tell us that this world, Jaune Arc is stuck in situations that put him in lewd positions with the girls," Ghira asked in exasperation.

"Yes. This isn't the only world but it is a kind one. It's mostly just fanservice. From what I've seen no sex has happened...much to the displeasure of multiple girls," the Curator answered.

**"G-Guys," Jaune groaned as he tried to sit up. "Y-You don't have to do this." Ilia, sitting the closest to him, helped the blonde to sit up. "Don't push yourselves if you don't want to."**

**Great, his good-guy nature was showing through again and it made them feel bad about not wanting to do this.**

"Oh, accidental guilt trip," Qrow flinched.

"It does seem like he's similar to our version of Jaune," Penny nodded.

"Very true," Pyrrha agreed with what the former robot said.

**"Fine!" Yang shouted as she stood up. "I-I'll go first!"**

"Of course you would," Blake rolled her eyes. Ilia raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Yang.

"We're partners. Nice to meet ya by the way. Name's Yang," the blonde said to her. "A friend of Blake's is a friend of mine."

"Mine too!" Ruby chimed in.

**"Sis will you really?" Ruby asked. Even Raven was surprised as she saw her daughter be assertive on this matter. Despite her haughty nature, when it came to the boy she liked Yang was always so nervous.**

"Huh...she did do that a couple times with crushes," Tai commented as he thought about her younger years.

"She doesn't act like that with anyone at school so we're a-okay!" Ruby told her, causing Yang to roll her eyes at her family. Raven could only watch as this happened, unhappy at how her daughter ended up.

**However, her and Ruby's faces went slack in disappointment when Yang went to the corner of the room and lowered her shorts down.**

That caused a couple of laughs from her friends and Yang to hide her face in embarrassment. "Okay I get I can be like that, but that's too much other me!" Yang complained to the screen.

**Ilia turned Jaune's head towards his fellow blonde. "W-Well! is it working?"**

**"I flame should have appeared on his head if it worked!" the chameleon replied. "You're too far!"**

**"What is even happening right now?" Ruby stuttered.**

**"I can't even believe Yang is doing this," Penny says. The blonde brawler moved forward and knelt right before Jaune and lowered her shorts once more.**

**"H-How about now?" Yang stutters. Being so close to Jaune and revealing her floral yellow panties, the same color as her hair and his made her stutter for the first time in front of many people. **

Yang's eyes widened. "Uh..." Qrow looked away and Tai had to cover his own eyes. Kali was covering her husband's. Ironwood had the decency to look away and Ozpin just merely closed his eyes. Ren immediately felt Nora sit on his lap to cover his face with the back of her head. The only two who got a full view of it were Sun and Neptune, who despite what they were doing, relished in the scene.

"I know you have that pair," Ruby said.

"That's rather innocent," Coco teased Yang, poking her head. "I thought you'd be more risqué than that."

"Sh-Shut up!" Yang stammered. Her other self actually exposed themselves to their crush. Despite the situation at hand that was mortifying. The blonde brawler wanted to cry.

**They saw a light appear on one of the markings. "You got it!" Ilia shouted. Yang collapsed off to the side, embarrassed her crush had to see that. Her pride both went up and down at the same time.**

"I completely understand..." Yang nodded her head. Her heart going to her other self.

**"It actually worked!" Pyrrha shouted in surprise. "I'll go next! Jaune has been helping me so it's my turn to help him!"**

**"N-No you don't! I won't lose to you Pyrrha! I shall go next!" Velvet said blushing.**

**"What no I will!" Ruby said.**

**"Me too!" Penny stutters.**

"Ah the girls in love," Kali laughed as her husband looks at the screen now that it was "safe."

"Seems like they want to appeal to Jaune the most," Velvet said nodding her head. "It seems like the competition for his heart in that world is fierce."

**As the four argued who would go next Raven stood up. She was dressed only in an overly large sweater today, given that it was a cold day. "Well, since they're being a bit busy why don't we just get this over with?" Raven told the two next to her, which were Nora and Kali. **

"Never thought of you as the proactive kind," Taiyang said as he looked at his former lover.

"I take care of those in my tribe," Raven snorted. "And it seems like these people are my tribe in that world. It's only fitting that I do."

"So the ones back at Patch aren't your tribe," Yang growled.

"No."

**"Got it!" Nora shouted. This was for her best guy friend after all! And besides, Jaune helps her out when she asked. And Ren would completely understand, he was friends with Jaune too after all! It was only fair to help him out too right?**

"Of course I'd help! It's just panties," Nora said nodding her head.

"Don't show those to everyone though," Ren reminded her from beneath her. He stopped watching since he was stuck behind Nora, but he didn't mind. Without his Semblance, he could focus on more...interesting things.

**Kali blushed as she stood alongside the other two. After the death of her husband, she and her daughter had moved into the inn.**

"How'd I die?" Ghira wondered.

"Natural causes. You died in your sleep peacefully," the Curator answered. Kali gripped his hand and gave him a smile and a kiss. Tai felt a slight sting at that, especially since one of the women he loved was right there.

**At that time, she had come to like the blonde knight. He didn't care that she was a widower and he really didn't complain about her constant advances on him, usually naked and anywhere she could pounce on him.**

Both Ghira and Blake facepalmed at the thought of Kali doing that. "You...most certainly would do that," Ghira said seeing the mischievous smile on his wife's face.

**He even fought off her best friend Sienna, the Tiger Goddess, when she tried to take back Blake and herself to their homeland. That made her fall even deeper in love with him.**

"Oh my, he beat Sienna as a Goddess?" Kali asked.

"Just to ensure your happiness, yes," the Curator replied. That made those who liked Jaune blush at the thought of him doing that.

**"Is it okay that my underwear is not a panty?" Kali asked as she stood before them.**

**"Any underwear will do," Ilia replied.**

**"How are you so calm mom!?" Yang shouted as she recovered.**

**"Now Jaune stop getting such weird curses! I swear this always happens to you," Raven chastised the young man, ignoring her daughter for the moment. She lifted up the bottom part of her sweater, showing off a black thong with red lace.**

"I would definitely wear that," Raven nodded. This time Ironwood did look but Qrow kept looking away. Ghira whistled.

"We should get you one of those," he told his wife.

"Is...Is my mom outdoing me!?" Yang shouted. She was the hot one, how come that version of her mom was too sexy?

**"Jaune, I won't let you die," Kali said. She loosened her hakama and pulled them down, to show off a fundoshi.**

"I haven't worn one of those in ages!" Kali laughed as Ghira blushed at the sight of his wife on screen. That was indeed sexy. Sun and Neptune had gone quiet, hoping not to earn the ire of the women around them, just enjoying the movie.

**"Get better Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted as she lowered down her own bike shorts to reveal a white and pink panties, with a heart-shaped window on the backside.**

Ren blushed as he saw that when Nora literally moved out of the way. "I know you like that Renny. I'll make sure to buy some when we get home," Nora teased. Ren could only gulp. Pyrrha giggled behind a hand and shook her head.

**Three lights suddenly popped up on Jaune's forehead. "Good going guys!" Ilia cheered.**

**"Aunt Raven and them went first!?" Ruby shouted.**

**"Stop getting in the way!" Velvet groaned.**

**"You're getting in the way too!" Pyrrha said shaking the bunny.**

**"G-Guys we need to stop fighting!" Penny said.**

"Seems like those in love with him are having troubles coming to terms with what's happening," Ozpin said. He had tried to avert his eyes but now he was stuck watching. This...was not how he expected to see his students.

Qrow meanwhile looked away from family members but looked at the others. "I just noticed something."

"Good for you, want a treat?" Winter mocked him.

"Haha, very funny," Qrow rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying...that version of the world has the girls much bustier than here." The girls did look and yes indeed, they were actually sexier in that world than this world.

"Disgusting as the observation is, he is right," Ironwood replied. This meant he saw too.

"I guess it has to be the fact that the world seems to have it out sexually for Mr. Arc," Glynda replied. She was taking mental notes though. She had a need to go underwear shopping soon, and seeing these various designs could help speed up the process.

**Weiss bit her lip as she looked at Jaune. She looked troubled. Ilia noticed this and put her hand on the heiress's shoulder. "Look we can go get a replacement if you're not willing to do this."**

**"N-No," Weiss sighed. She rubbed her forehead. "There were times when I needed help and Jaune came to do something about it. Even if he didn't mean to he shoved his nose where it shouldn't belong." The girl sighed. "But if he didn't I wouldn't be here right now."**

"Does he not have a crush on me in this world?" Weiss asked the Curator.

"None. He just helped out as a friend." That made her opinion of this Jaune go up a lot higher.

**Weiss's face was bright red as she resolved herself. "If I can repay that dork in any way I will." Blake's hand joined Ilia's on Weiss's other shoulder.**

**"Let's do it together. It will be less embarrassing this way," the younger cat Faunus said. She gave Weiss a thumbs up and it seemed to make her even more relieved.**

**"I guess I'll use this to get in it too," Ilia said. While she didn't like guys in that way, but hey Jaune was a fun dude to hang around with. Even if he was a human, he got along with Faunus rather well.**

That wasn't news to Blake. She knew of Ilia's sexual orientation and didn't care. However, seeing her friend be bright red and quiet the entire time was amusing. Her spots were stuck on red the entire time, eyes glued on the screen.

"Pervert," she whispered into her ear.

"Takes one to know one," Ilia shot back. "Now shh...I'm getting data."

**Weiss stood up and lifted her skirt, showing off plain white thong. "J-Just don't look too much idiot," Weiss stutters.**

"Neptune cover your eyes!" Weiss shrieked.

"Hot," was all the boy who liked her could say, nearly drooling. Weiss frowned in embarrassment of herself and him. She knew the dork wouldn't have done that.

**Ilia lowered her pants, revealing some peach colored panties. Just a shade off of her actual skin tone. "Is this w-working?" she asks.**

"Not my choice but it is simple enough," Ilia nodded.

"No one is mimicking each other, that's good. That would have been a travesty in style." Coco complimented the world.

"Really? That's what you're thinking of?" Velvet asked, trying to get her mind off of what was to come next. She hadn't shown off her undergarments after all.

**"Try not to die Jaune," Blake said with a kind smile. "You make mom smile after all." Her panties were black and white checkered panties.**

"Aw, how sweet of you dear," Kali smiled.

**"BLAKE!?" Kali shouted in surprise.**

**"Don't worry mom, I'll save the boy you like," Blake teased her mother. Despite her blush, Kali gave her daughter a hug.**

**"Thank you."**

"Would you really do that for me if that happened," Kali asked.

"Of course," Blake told her mom.

"That good to hear," Ghira smiled hugging his family.

**"Well shit, it seems like I need to get over this too," Coco said. She unbuttoned her jeans and dropped them. Revealed was a thong with some jewels on it. Another light popped up. "Geez, I swear if honey buns didn't like you, I'd kill you myself because of this."**

"Hmm...not a fan of the jewels but it does look hot," Coco grinned.

**"Oh no! We kept arguing, so we're the last one now," Pyrrha said.**

**"We have no choice then," Velvet said angrily. How dare these girls go before her! "How about a lottery?"**

**"Agreed!" Ruby nodded her head.**

**"I'll get one ready," Penny said. **

"And here are the final four," Nora grinned.

**A quick piece of paper later and Penny was next, then Velvet, Ruby and lastly Pyrrha. "I'll go first then!"**

**Penny stood before Jaune and was blushing brightly. 'I know he's seen my panties so many times before. Showing them myself, however, feels...different,' she thought to herself. Looking at Jaune's aching form, Penny resolved herself. 'If this can make you better, I'll show you as many times as I need to!'**

**Lifting up her skirt, the human of the group shows off her undergarments. It was an emerald green piece of cloth with red bows on it. Another light shows up. Like Yang, she too collapsed after it was all over in embarrassment.**

The Penny in the theater too looked at the grown puffing up her cheeks and pouting. She could practically feel her cheeks were on fire. That...that was mortifying. "Is this what embarrassment feels like?" Penny asked Pyrrha.

"It is," the champion reassured her. "It will be over soon."

**"Good one Polendina!" Ilia complimented her.**

**"Y-You only lifted up your skirt!" Velvet said with a manic gleam in her eyes. "I'll show you how much I love him!"**

**"If he's sick he should just lay there!" Velvet proceeds undo her shorts and sat down on top of Jaune's torso. "T-This is how someone truly sympathetic would do it!" Her underwear was a white thong with floral patterns on it. Another light appeared on his forehead.**

"So bold," Coco snickered. Velvet felt like dying. She would never do that in real life!

**Ruby and Pyrrha looked both horrified and annoyed.**

**"Ruby won't lose!" the girl shouted. When agitated, Ruby starts to refer to herself in the third person.**

"That's precious," Yang snickered her own embarrassment finally leaving.

"It's not!" Ruby complained.

**"Wait, Rubes! Don't be hasty!" Yang shouted.**

**Ruby lifts up her skirt, showing off a lace string red thong, right over Jaune's face. But in her eagerness and utter need to do better, she started to undo her string. "Ruby! Ruby can-!"**

Taiyang groaned when he saw Ruby acting like that and massaging his forehead. He did not want to see that. His daughter was precious and all but that was...genuinely mortifying.

Ruby was hiding her face under her hood. Why would her other self do that!? That was too much! Even if it was Jaune!

**"Ruby no!" Yang pulled off her sister.**

"Oh thank god," Tai said fanning himself. Raven rolled her eyes at that.

**"Is that all you have you, stupid girl!" Velvet shouted in anger. She was actually angry at herself. Why didn't she think of that? Next to her, Penny was still catatonic.**

**"If Ruby has to do it, she may as well go for it all the way!" Ruby shouted back in delirium.**

**"This isn't a stupid competition you two!" Yang raged.**

"Thank you!" Weiss shouted. Neptune had kept quiet the whole time now but his eyes were firmly planted on the screen.

Sun was grinning like a loon and Blake frowned.

**Off to the side, her head spinning. The ghostly girl was redder than ever before. 'Those two did so great? W-What kind of underwear should I show him?' Pyrrha thought to herself.**

"I don't understand," Pyrrha asked. "What does my other self mean by that?"

"Since you are a ghost, your clothes are actually a manifestation of your energy. So you can summon anything you want as clothing. usually the form of a yukata since it is hot spring. But also a school uniform," the Curator answered.

**"P-Pyrrha?" Jaune mumbled in his state. That cleared up Pyrrha's mind.**

**"What am I thinking?" she said aloud. 'It doesn't matter if I do better than others or not. This is just for Jaune's sake." **

"I completely forgot we were doing this to save his life," Glynda said. That caused several people to groan. Right, they were showing off panties to save the life of Jaune not to get off. They were too lost in their embarrassment to remember earlier

**The ghost lifted up her skirt right over his face to reveal...a bright light.**

"Um...what happened?" Penny asked.

**Everyone, literally everyone around her, was shocked. It took a moment before Pyrrha looked down and screamed.**

**"YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" Ruby screamed. She didn't expect Pyrrha to do that.**

Pyrrha's face went from rosy red at the thought of showing off her panties, to stark white. She was thankful her privates weren't shown but damn. Everyone in a couple had covered the male's eyes as the light had shown just in case and the girls were all shocked.

**"You did it now you madwoman!" Velvet said shaking Pyrrha.**

**"You're wrong!" Pyrrha cried comically. "I just messed up when I tried to summon underwear!"**

"Don't lie Pyrrha, you just wanted to flash Jaune Jaune," Nora teased.

"Shut up please!" Pyrrha sagged in her chair and closed her eyes. That was...she didn't even know how to explain it!

**"Look!" Ilia said. The blonde's forehead started to smoke.**

**"The thing curse is leaving," Blake noted with a sigh of relief. Only for Ilia to groan.**

**"It's not. It's changing!" the chameleon Faunus pointed at the curse. This time instead of panties encircling the skull it was bras.**

**The screen fades to black as the girls looked dumbfounded. **

"Such a dumb world," Ruby mumbled. She did not want to see a world like that again.

"Honestly it's a cute one about love, romance and growing up," the Curator told her. "Of course there is fighting as well but that's secondary to the crazy antics of the world. You're lucky it's that appeared because this one is tame. They actually kept their clothes on."

The women blushed at that.

"Well, it is late in your world. I will provide you with the necessary things needed to get clean. I have added a bathroom wing to shower in as well as provided toothbrushes, towels, and some robes to dress in. I also have added a wing for bedrooms. There are locks and only people you allow in can enter. So use this time wisely to rest up. I shall wake you in the morning."

The people all left the room, some of the girls wanting to have a sleepover. Of course, snacks were still provided if they did want to do something like that.

That and the theater will remain open for those who can't sleep. He himself after all never tired. As they prepared and the Curator himself left the room. The projector turned on by itself.

**Jaune Arc, their Jaune Arc, smiled as he faced his opponent. It was a version of him with a red cape, blue shirt, black pants, and golden gloves, and clearly older if the greys in his hairline were anything. Jaune was just dressed regularly without his armor. "Sorry to bother you but my current master wants me to be ready so he has me copying the powers of people not in his realm," Jaune replied. "So Master of the Mystic Arts please show me your ways."**

**"So you want to learn some magic?" MotMA Jaune asked.**

**"I know some, but I need to know more beyond that of various universes. It seems like my master felt a disturbance and wants me to get ready for it. So please show me what you know." MotMA looked at him.**

**"Fine show me what you have." Jaune grinned.**

**"Thank you!" A white belt buckle appeared around his waist and he pulled out two watches, one white and the other red. Turning both of them, he clicked the top of each one an inserted the white on the right side of the belt and the red on the other. Pressing the top button of the belt buckle, a large watch face appeared behind him.**

**"Henshin!"**

_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Armor Time! Please, Wizard!**_

**Jaune was encased in black and silver armor before separate red one encased that one. "Teach me all you can, so I can obtain your watch as well...Dr. Jaune Strange."**

**The screen turned black before anyone else could notice it.**

* * *

Seems like things are happening and people can't see it. Please leave a review. Also curious, are lemons allowed on ? I wanted to try my hand at them but wasn't sure. If not I'll probably put it on AO3.


	11. Something for the morning

So I'm not going to lie. I got writer's block twice on this chapter. I wrote a thousand words for a White Knight chapter and it didn't feel right. I tried doing a D&D thing and that didn't feel right as well. I knew if I didn't write _something_ I would have gotten lazy. So I wrote this.

** .1:** I have freetime at night after work.

**Jack54311:** MAYBE. All of those have been done but I'm thinking about which servant to actually use for FGO.

**Deku momiya:** Nah he's definitely an Emu.

**shirou6655:** I actually stopped readying post seven year time skip. I lost interest in fairy tail.

**speedy24:** I had a conversation with someone with that honestly. Jaune doesn't fit anywhere in DMC lore. It's better for Qrow, Raven and Yang. Also Jaune, Sun, Neptune and Adam as Build, Cross-Z, Grease and Rogue. Evolto would be Professor Polendina. Meaning Penny is Misora.

**Haseo55:** I promised someone a Knightshade chapter soon.

**Wrath97:** I was going to do KH with Jaune as Riku.

To that anonymous **Gabriel** account thank you for actually noticing that ending. It made me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth, nor Game Grumps.

* * *

It was "morning" when everyone got dressed and got into the lobby. They had found their clothes magically cleaned.

The girls, yes even Ilia, had stayed the night in one of their rooms and had a sleepover. They got to know each other during that time and it was really fun. The entire time though, Ilia was watching, judging the humans. To see if what her parents said was correct. She didn't see anything wrong with them but she knew that this wasn't the right place to judge. This theater was a place for peace.

It was only when lives are on the line that you get to know someone truly. So, for now, she'll play along.

Sun, Neptune, and Ren all hung too. Celebrating Ren and Nora getting together, they got a few drinks and played some video games. Some even not from their worlds!

Raven had shut herself in her room.

The teachers all spoke at length about what they are doing here and why the Jaune's were worried about them.

Tai, Ghira, Kali, and Qrow spoke to each other about their children, or in Qrow's case his nieces.

So when they entered the lobby and there was a feast before them, they just dug in. Raven looked at the knife in her hand while eating and tried to stab Qrow's arm only for it to bend. It was hard while it touched food though.

After everyone had their fill, they went into the theater into their groups ready to watch.

"So Mr. Curator, what are we watching right now?" Ruby asked eagerly. She had hoped it was their Jaune. That old version of him did say there was chance glimpses of him after all!

"Well, we have two short ones today. It seems likes there are more...for the sake of comedy," the Curator responded. "Nothing too serious. A nice way to get the day started before doing more serious ones."

"A palette cleanser I see," Ozpin nodded.

"This world is rather simple. There are no Grimm, no Dust, no Faunus Wars or kingdoms." The Curator said catching everyone's attention. "In this world it just civilians mostly. And the people are all coworkers."

"That's strange. Even in most other worlds, there was some sort of violence and the like," Pyrrha said.

"Except Ninja Sex Party," Blake responded once again catching the attention of the adults wondering what that was.

"In this world, your lives are a TV show, created by yourselves."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Nora shouted.

**The scene opened up to a small studio. People in the background were on TV playing video games, and there was a large electronic board saying something about a charity live stream.**

"Hey! I can see Sun and Neptune back there!" Ruby pointed out to the people playing video games and cursing at each other.

"So they're playing video games for charity?" Sun nodded. "I can get behind that."

"They seem to have raised a lot of money for it," Winter said surprised. She didn't think that something as casual as video games could do that. "If it's for the sake of people that is not bad."

"It's for sick kids suffering long term illnesses," The Curator told them.

**Jaune was standing in front of a mic and was handed a piece of paper. His blue eyes scanned it and frowned. "Wait really? You want me to say that?" he asked, his voice a little deeper than normal. Sitting around him were the other members of RWBY and JNPR, all of them dressed rather casually. Jeans, shirts, maybe skirts for the girls, sneakers. **

"We look so relaxed right there," Ruby said.

"That we do Rubes," Yang agreed. Everyone seemed to be just chilling and having fun.

**"Come on Jaune!" Blake cheered in a surprisingly happy tone. "Someone paid a lot of money for this."**

"Why does she seem so happy?" Sun asked.

"I think at this point in time Jaune and her were dating," the Curator replied. Blake looked at least intrigued by that. "They mutually split a few years later though."

**The usually stoic Ren was laughing out loud as he drank a beer. "Yeah, it's something easy."**

"Happy Ren looks like he's enjoying," Nora said with a smile.

**"God, viewer, thanks for the donation so here I go," Jaune said.**

**He cleared his throat and put an annoyed look on his face.**

**"I'm talking about fucking Neptune." Jaune was exaggeratedly waving his arms, making the group laugh.**

That made Weiss and Neptune recoil at the sudden burst of anger from the boy. Yang, however, was already snickering, as was Qrow and surprisingly Raven.

**"Can I tell you, the other fucking day I'm sitting in the cafeteria right? I'm sitting down, I'm eating my dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets."**

"He really likes those," Ruby commented.

"Why?" Penny asked, confused as to why someone would eat those past their younger years.

"I don't know he never really explained to us."

**"Shit!" Ruby interjects from her seat, grinning from ear to ear.**

"Ruby Rose! For shame!" Yang teased her sister.

"And here I thought it was your sister that had the bad mouth!" Tai laughed.

"Guys..." Ruby whined and blushed.

**"Everything is great and then NEPTUNE VASILLA-WHATEVER!" Jaune shouts and the people laugh at the sudden anger and face he made.**

"Vasilla-whatever," Coco snickered. Velvet did too. That caused Neptune to put his face in his hands. They're not going to remember his name at this pace.

**"Vasectomy," Ruby interjected.**

That got a few laughs from the more childlike in humor.

**"Walks in and sits down right next to Weiss." Jaune takes the mic and plops down right next to the white-haired girl who makes a fanning motion to herself and pretends to faint.**

"Would you really do that if I sat next to you out of nowhere?" Neptune asked hopefully.

"My person is obviously an actress, and I won't get weak in the knees that easily," she said giving him a teasing smile.

**"He goes like Hi I'm Neptune," Jaune said in a terrible accent. "I'm not British, but this is the voice I have chosen to give myself. Also what's Britain?"**

The accent had most of the room laughing. Velvet felt a little insulted since that sounded like her accent just terribly done. However, she knew it was for a joke and let it slide.

**That got a round of laughs from people.**

**Jaune coughs as he laughs too but goes back to that slightly deeper voice. "And Weiss sits there, trying to enjoy a meal as she does with her coffee with two sugars, no cream because she's a classy woman." The blonde makes sure to wink at Weiss who giggles. "BUT NEPTUNE WOULD NEVER KNOW THAT!"**

"Huh. That Jaune knows how I like my coffee," Weiss commented.

"Of course. He, Ren and Neptune are the ones who actually created the story for your world," the Curator replied. "Funnily enough he actually doesn't know that still."

"I totally knew that," Neptune countered. Sun rolled his eyes though, knowing his friend was trying to act cool for the girl he liked.

**The group starts to laugh as he Jaune shifts in his seat. "So he sits down on her."**

**"He sits on her?" Ren laughs.**

That got a few giggles.

**Jaune rolled his eyes. "No right next to her." He turns to Yang who was laughing at the whole thing.**

**"So guess what he says to her? Guess what he says to her?"**

"I hope he didn't insult you, Weiss," Penny said.

**"What does he say?" Yang gasps.**

"Yeah what does he say?" Ilia asked as she grinned.

**"hey."**

Weiss and Neptune were confused but the adults were the ones laughing.

"Oh god, you did that!" Kali laughed as she patted Ghira's arm.

"Fuck, I did that too." Tai chuckled. Raven was smirking remembering how he did the exact same thing to her.

**"FUCK YOU MAN! That's fucked up. Don't talk to her like that. She deserves fucking better. Fucking piece of shit asshole douche bag cunt."**

"Such language," Glynda gasped. Ruby was covering her ears, as was Penny for she was mimicking her friend. Others just laughed at his delivery.

**"So can we animate that?" Blake asked holding her sides. Ruby gave him a thumbs up.**

"Animate?" Blake asked for herself.

"They make computer animations like cartoons and the like. Hence their story, aka your story, is a TV show adored by teens and adults, even kids." The Curator said showing a poster of RWBY. "Team RWBY being the central figure."

"YES! WE'RE THE HEROES!" Yang shouted. "ALL OF YOU ARE SIDE CHARACTERS!"

"Yang that's not nice," Pyrrha told her.

"Silence side character!" Yang decreed.

**"Well, a guy paid a thousand three hundred thirty-seven lien!" Jaune said in his normal voice.**

"Holy..." Ilia gasped, that amount of money to see a guy read lines about hating another guy?

"Cursing for charity, who would have thought," Qrow laughed.

**"Worth every penny," Pyrrha says.**

**"It's for the kids!"**

**"Man, Jaune was looking directly at me when he started cursing at the end," Yang laughed. "I could feel the anger."**

Yang laughed as well as nodding her head. "Yeah he was staring right at her. That was hilarious."

**"Neptune is over there! He's over there," Blake giggled.**

**"That conversation right there was the exact same one Sun and I had when we first met at the studio," Ruby grinned. "He sat down next to me and said hey."**

"What's this?" Tai asked.

"In that world, Sun and Ruby are married. Going on a few years now too."

**"What you say?" Nora asked from her spot.**

**"Cool." That got another round of laughs.**

The audience laughed as well.

**The screen fades. Only for a different scene to appear.**

"Oh, we're getting two?" Qrow asked in surprise.

"It was a short world so this one played automatically. This is actually a representation of the Ninja Sex Party world. But with one of Jaune and Ren's friends." The Curator told them. "Here it's Jaune and Sun called the Game Grumps."

"Game Grumps?" Ruby snorted. "Why?"

"Because one is Grump, the other not so Grump."

**A cartoon version of Jaune and Sun were sitting on a couch with Jaune looking sick. "I caught a big ol' case of the "fuck-you"s," Jaune says as he played.**

That one made a lot of people laugh. "Everyone has one of those days," Ironwood nods. Especially when he has to deal with both the military _and_ the academy problems.

**Sun started to laugh. "A big ol' case of the "fuck-you"s?" The human nods.**

**"That's what I'm talking about."**

**"I get that every time I order a sandwich at Subway." Jaune starts to laugh and pauses playing.**

"What's Subway?" Sun asked.

"It's a chain of fast food that makes either six-inch or footlong sandwiches where you add what ingredients you want." the Curator said. "It's the most common in their world but there are others that taste better."

**"What do you mean?"**

**Sun adjusts in his seat. "It's like...If there's somebody like..." He took a deep breath. "Everything about Subway is infuriating."**

"How so?" Weiss asked, curious about how their business practices are.

**Jaune gave his fellow blonde a confused look. "Really?"**

**The scene shifts to Sun standing in line at this "Subway." He was in between some people. "The people in front of you take too long." They showed Nora looking at a long list of food drooling.**

"That's not cool." Nora pouted. Sure she had a hard time choosing what she wants at places like that but so much customization!

**"There's no drive-thru." It showed Sun on a tricycle.**

"Yuck, pass," Ruby spat out. Ilia was nodding her head. It was about getting your food and leaving quickly at fast food places.

**Jaune is grinning as he sat down next to Sun.**

**"I don't know man. I'm over exaggerating obviously, but Subway is the land of inconveniences."**

"That's not a good way to describe a place," Kali said.

**"I get what you mean," Jaune nods.**

**"It's like..." Sun sighed. "Okay, and they're like." The scene changes to Sun back at the store in front of Pyrrha. "What do you want?" Pyrrha was speaking but it was Sun talking. That made Jaune laugh.**

"Is this from the same animation group?" Glynda asked.

"No they are based in two different locations, and these are two different worlds entirely."

**"And I'm like uh...I want a sweet onion teriyaki footlong on flatbread." Jaune snickers.**

"That does sound good..." Pyrrha frowned. Several people nodded in agreement.

**Pyrrha responds. "What bread?"**

"Dang. That does suck," Neptune groaned.

**"Flatbread." At this point Sun was deadpan and Jaune was laughing as he heard the exasperation.**

"This version of Jaune likes to laugh a lot," Penny noted. She liked that.

"He doesn't like getting angry. He's an actual pacifist in this world."

"Terrible, pacifism is for " Raven spat, earning glares from various girls.

**"Did you say foot long?" Sun facepalms.**

"Please tell me it's not actually like that all the time," Winter seethed. That was the worst.

**"Yes, I said footlong." It showed Jaune sitting normally laughing, no longer sick. A small title cards saying "Jaune made a miraculous recovery."**

"It has been said that laughter is the best medicine," Ozpin stated.

**"It's like," Jaune laughs. "You have so many bad experiences with that place, it's a self-fulfilling prophecy."**

"Wise, if not a bit stupid, words," Tai chuckled.

**Sun was grinning and nodding his head. "Yeah!"**

**Jaune kept talking. "Like the second you walk in." The scene shows Blake this time behind the counter. "They're like, 'Hi, how can I help you?' and you're just like." It showed Sun making and tired face but with Jaune's voice coming out. "UGH!"**

That got more than a few laughs.

**"With this shit again!" Sun says still with Jaune's voice. A second Sun appears from off-screen laughing.**

"I can see me doing that," Sun nodded.

"I can see a few others doing that too," Raven sniped at her family members.

**"And it's like "You want cheese?" Blake said with Sun's voice.**

**"Yeah, I'd like Swiss."**

**"What kind?" Blake repeated.**

**"You know," Jaune said. "THE KIND I JUST SAID."**

"These guys are sassy," Yang laughed.

**"Then, of course, they go, 'Toasted'?" Blake asked.**

**"OF COURSE!" Sun yells. In the restaurant, Ruby starts record as Sun starts to rant.**

"I would definitely do that," Ruby snickered. "Those rage videos are fun."

**"It's spongy, gross, starchy-ass fuckin' bread!" Sun yells at the Blake on screen. Ruby was recording from behind, and a stamp of 'Property of Jaune Arc' was on Sun's butt. Sitting outside the restaurant was Jaune laughing on the same tricycle Sun was on earlier.**

"Are they together here?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"No. Here Sun is married to Blake. Jaune just happens to be his best friend and they make a lot of jokes about being doing things couples do," the Curator replied.

**"It's made to be toasted! So, of course, I want it toasted!"**

**Jaune starts laughing in his seat.**

"This Sun is really angry right now," Ruby laughed. "I can't tell if he's actually just remembering a memory or if that memory made him angry."

**"Then they put it in the toaster and start helping people behind you." Blake helps Ruby with her order and Sun is glaring at the toaster. "And it sits in the toaster for like 20 seconds longer."**

"That sounds disgusting," Blake made a face.

"I mean it's not that bad..." Ghira tried to argue.

"You're saying that because you like burnt toast dear," Kali replied. That made Tai laugh and the other father grumble.

**"Woah!" Jaune laughs as Sun's face turns red.**

**"And you're like. "I JUST WANT LUNCH!" Sun yells.**

"I feel the pain bro! Right here!" Sun says pointing at his stomach.

"You mean your heart right?" Nora asked.

"No my stomach. I completely understand other me's plight."

**Jaune was seen hiding behind the couch now. "You are-" he chuckles in both fear and amusement.**

That made Pyrrha and Ruby grin.

**"Then they take it out and it's another fucking person." Instead of Blake, it was Yang waving her hand frantically, causing Jaune to laugh even harder. "And you have to get a fucking read on THEIR personality."**

"I'm not that bad. I can be helpful," Yang said puffing up her chest.

"Not all the time," Weiss replied.

"Probably would throw the food at them," Blake nodded.

"Burn the food," Ruby added to that. That made Yang deflate.

**Jaune had his hands on his knees, bent over laughing.**

**"And they're like."**

**Yang spoke with Sun's voice. "What do you want?"**

**Jaune was dying laughing as Sun kept talking. "And I was like "Uh, spinach." And then they fucking destroy it with spinach." Yang lifts up a gallon can of spinach and proceeds to dump it all over the sandwich...and some on Sun's face, proud of her actions. "Just like an avalanche of spinach!"**

"Please no," Ruby said in horror. "That so many veggies!"

"I don't think I'd even eat that much," Pyrrha gagged.

"Who would?" Velvet said shuddering. There was a thing known as excess after all.

**At this point, Jaune was too busy laughing to reply. "And I'm like, "I want like five other things!"**

**"You can't just fill it up with spinach and think that's ALL its gonna be!" Sun complained.**

**Jaune was holding his stomach now on the couch. "WOW."**

**"And then you're like "Onion." And they only put like two onions!" Yang gives a thumbs up and puts two measly slices of onions. "And you have to go "MORE ONION PLZ!"**

"Not going to lie. These are some damn good inputs from a person. He really knows his sandwich desires," Qrow said. That got a couple of people to look at him.

"Are you drunk Qrow?" Ironwood asked.

"Nope. Completely sober. I just can agree with the guy on screen." That made everyone gawk at him.

**Jaune was rolling on the couch, having a hard time breathing as he laughed. Sun was laughing too as he hung off his side of the couch. "And then when you get some weird combination like friggin."**

**"Can I get some mayonnaise and sweet onion sauce," Sun asks both Yang and Pyrrha. The two girls had shocked expression.**

"You would be shocked at that!?" Sun asked.

"That sounds disgusting though," Blake said. The monkey gave her a shocked looked. It sounded wonderful!

**"They raise their eyebrows like Woah," Yang said with Sun's voice once more.**

**"Woah." Pyrrha mimicked her with Jaune's.**

**"And you're like." Sun points at the two. "Don't fucking JUDGE me! I'll eat what I want, I can make my own sandwich!"**

"Then just make one!" Weiss shouted at the screen, causing her friends to laugh at her.

**Jaune finally got control of his laughter. "Don't fucking Judge me?" He asked with a smile. He shakes his head and saves the game he was playing. "Wow. Next time on Game Grumps."**

"Okay not as great as the others but still a fun ride," Yang said smiling.

"That was fun." Penny clapped her hands.

"Do we get to hear about the next world?" Ruby asked.

The only answer they got was a zipper appearing on screen and vines encompassing all of it. RWBY and JNPR suddenly got excited.

"We get to see the Beat Riders Again!" Nora yelled happily.

"WHOO! Samurai Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

"What's this world about?" Ozpin asked.

"It's an odd world but you guys will love it!" Yang nodded.

* * *

Yes we are going to revisit Gaim. Why? Because I loved that season. Please leave a review! As for lemons, I'll probably put that in AO3 once I decide what to do first.


	12. Lemony Goodness

What's this? A new chapter? In less than 24 hours? Wowsers.

**Hakke-Tatsumaki7657:** My friend tried getting me into Gears. I never did.

**BossbratKurama:** Yes. Jaune as Riku. Sora being the chosen one makes more sense with Ruby cuz of her eyes and whatnot. Plus Riku and Jaune have a problem with their stubborn natures. They also doubted themselves. They also didn't get the redhead girl. They want to protect their friends even if it kills them. Shall I keep going?

**Stratos263:** Sun was Arin from the Game Grumps haha.

**Starkindustry2:** In the future, I will!

**Saito: **by who? Also, I probably won't make Jaune Zoro. Probably Sanji, given his status of being the butt of most jokes and terrible with the ladies.

**Guest:** I would prefer SCP-076

**Guest: **The bottom half wasn't NSP it was Game Grumps, set in the same world as NSP.

**Jack54311:** Kamen Rider Gaim was a great season, I really liked it which is why I like visiting it. And no I am not sadly. That would make my head spin of them reacting to one. Maybe once I'm done doing the things I like and I get a better bearing on things. Cuz honestly, I keep forgetting some characters are in the theater haha.

**Hakurukou79:** Everyone has done John Wick at least once. I'm trying to avoid that. Also surprised you're not asking anything from where your name comes from.

**Shirou6655:** For a Bleach Chapter I would probably just make Jaune a Quincy and Dump him into the normal canon.

There we go! Onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider Gaim.

(From episode 15 and 16)

* * *

"So you've seen this world before girls?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah! It's crazy! Grimm come from a forest dimension!" Ruby excitedly told her father.

"And then people fight them off with fruit armor!" Yang laughed. That got a lot of confused looks from the people around them.

"Guys you are obviously forgetting the biggest thing here," Nora scoffed. "Beat Riders."

"Nora I know you want to make a dance team but at least wait until we get home," Ren told his new girlfriend.

"That sounds so weird," Ilia said.

"Grimm coming from a different dimension?" Ozpin asked. Even in all of his lives, he never heard of that. The world started off.

**Jaune Arc, groaned as he laid down in a prison cell within Schnee Tower. **

"Why would a Schnee building need a prison?" Ilia asked the sisters.

"For those who are being rowdy, obviously," Weiss groaned. "From disgruntled workers to people trying to kill us."

Ilia blushed. Okay, that made much more sense now.

**He touched his bruised face as he rested on the bed. **

**How did he get to this point? Well, several things have happened between the beginning and now.**

"How much has happened?" Penny asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well it's been a couple of months, three at the least, since the first time we saw this world," the Curator told them.

"Three months!?" Ruby gasped. "We missed that much of his adventures!?"

"Did you forget that we missed three months of his relationship with Blake?" Yang grinned.

That made her partner look annoyed and then blushed. Blake remembered the friendship they had seemed strange.

**First, Jaune had found out that he wasn't the only one with a Sengoku Driver, the belt that turned him into an Armored Rider. Various other teams, such as Adam Taurus from the White Fang got one and a few other antagonistic people.**

"Oh that can't be good," Winter groaned. "That terrorist has the ability to summon some sort of fruit-based armor.

"Don't worry," Pyrrha said with a smile. "The White Fang here is just another Beat Rider crew."

"You guys keep saying that term. What is a Beat Rider?" Glynda asked.

"They are dance crews who fight via dancing!" Nora shouted. "And of course use summoned Grimm to fight but that's beside the point! We should make one damn it!"

"I'll join you guys!" Sun laughed.

**As did Weiss Schnee from his team, who was called Armored Rider Ryugen. She's been helping him out on his journey as his partner and one of his best friends.**

As the armor appeared on screen, Nora gasped and shot Weiss a dirty look. She was the green and purple Armored Rider.

"Don't blame me, that was the world's choice," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Is that a grape themed warrior?" Velvet asked.

"It is!" Coco nodded her head. "It looks rather good."

**Second was his near-death experience against the White Rider. The female, who spoke to him a little, had not only brutalized him but left him for dead. If he wasn't lucky back then he would have died in the forest of Helheim, that was the world of Grimm apparently.**

The image of a beaten and scared Jaune hiding in his room got to some people.

"There's always that risk, even for you students," Ironwood nodded. Seeing this made him remember his new recruits. Sometimes, it took only one bad fight for them to quick. The general and the adults understood that.

Raven just frowned, not liking this weakness.

**He had given up fighting for a few days, refusing to even touch his Driver. It wasn't until he found out Weiss was fighting against Adam on her own that he took up his belt once again.**

"Ah look! He cares for Weiss here too!" Nora said. Neptune frowned as she saw that.

"They have a sibling relationship here," the Curator informed them. "Weiss sees Jaune and Blake as siblings that her sister Winter couldn't be. This is because Winter is forced to be head of the Vale branch of the Schnee Company."

That made the two sisters frown. That sounded terrible.

That did make Neptune feel relieved.

**Third was finding out that the Schnee Company was using the Beat Riders, the Drivers, and the Grimm Game as guinea pigs. Data on how to improve their own data in order to make more drivers.**

That made Ilia frown even more. It seemed that this version of the Schnee Dust Company was worse. Using civilians as part of their research.

**Not only that, when wild Grimm start to attack the civilians of Vale, the **_**Beat Riders**_** were blamed for it. Not only did it discourage the teams, it made people hate them.**

"Coco, Nora is scaring me," Velvet said from her spot right behind the pink bomber. She was buzzing with anger as she glared at Weiss.

"Chill, I'm sure she's fine," Coco replied but she too was a little scared.

Ruby and Neptune actually shifted slightly in their seats. Weiss meanwhile gulped. She knew it wasn't her but Nora got too into stuff sometimes.

"Holy crap her glare is making me scared," Sun whimpered.

**Even then it made it hard for them to dance anywhere without people accusing them of being as bad as the terrible monsters they summoned to fight.**

"I will destroy you and your company," Nora said.

"I think we need to stop her if she gets too far," Ozpin said. Glynda nodded.

"She would make a perfect addition to my group," Raven smirked.

"Her friends will stop you," Taiyang said.

**Fourth was finding out about the true nature of the Helheim fruit. Much to his horror and shock, Jaune and everyone else found out what happens when a non-Grimm ate a fruit. They themselves turn into a mindless Grimm.**

That had everyone, even Raven, freezing in their tracks. Eating a certain fruit turns people into Grimm?

"Jaune almost ate one..." Ruby gasped.

"We dodged a bullet," Pyrrha sighed in relief.

**So when Jaune was trying to stop a boy by the name of Hase from eating one, the blonde was horrified to find out he turned to a Grimm. Even more so, he was horrified when new Genesis Riders, ones from the Schnee Corporation, stepped in and **_**killed**_** him.**

"Mr. Arc here seems to be going through a lot of terrible things in this world," Ghira frowned. So many terrible things happened.

"I feel sorry for the boy," Kali said, her heart going to the boy. Not only that did he go through all that, he saw someone get murdered before him.

"They have warriors developed by the Schnee Company to handle situations," Ironwood frowned. Winter did too.

"That means they have their own private army," the elder Schnee said with a frown.

**That was why he was in a holding cell for now. He had just met up with the creator of the Sengoku Drivers, a mad scientist by the name of Ryouma Sengoku who wants to advance his technology.**

"We don't have anyone in our world like that," Glynda replied.

"I think we do," Ozpin says. "Merlot." That had all the adults, except Ghira, Kali and Taiyang to frown. They knew of that crazed person.

**It was during this time that the Beat Rider found a common ally in Adam Taurus, the proud leader of the White Fang Beat Riders. They wanted to stop this man as well as others from trampling on the weak and only agreed on helping one another in that cause.**

"So he teamed up with Adam?" Ilia asked. "That is surprising."

"Seems like they have the same goal in this world," Blake said.

**Which in turn earned the respect of the bull Faunus, despite their ideologies on how to do things differed.**

That surprised those who knew of Adam. Knowing that he would never actually like a human, but to come to respect Jaune? That was insane!

**Jaune was pulled out of his thoughts when a bombastic voice calls out to him. "Hello, big hero~!" **

"Wait, that voice sounds familiar," Yang said.

"I do enjoy the funky music that is playing," Penny nodded her head to the background music.

"Me too!" Taiyang laughed as he followed along with the beat.

**"Wait aren't you DJ Sagara?" Jaune asked. The blonde looked up and sees that it was indeed that very same DJ.**

"Ah! It's the cool old guy from the TV!" Ruby shouted.

"What is he wearing?" Coco was appalled. Purple on black on white, all shiny. With headphones and a bandana? She felt like throwing up.

**"You got it!" The man said with such large sweeping motions. "And let me say it's an honor." He walks over in front of the cell door. "Armored Rider Gaim~" He moved again to stand at the other window. "You've brought a massive tidal wave of hits onto my site."**

"No don't tell me..." Nora gasped.

**"Don't tell," anger started to bubble up in Jaune's chest. Standing up from the bed, he pointed at the DJ. "You've been working for the Schnee Company?"**

"Why is everyone on the bad guy's side!?" Nora shouted in anger. Her cool world of dancing! Destroyed by a company!

"Nora please calm down," Ren sighed.

"I will not calm down Ren! This...This company in that world must burn! How dare they rip out the joy from their hearts!"

All the students looked in surprise at how passionate she was about this. "It was supposed to be a world of fun and dncing! But it seems the Schnee Company in that world is the fun police and wrecking it all!"

**"You helped spread the Grimm Game!"**

**"And wasn't it a blast?" the DJ asked being very proud of himself, and of Jaune.**

**"The battles, the scores, the street dance craze was on fire!" He turns to grin and Jaune. "I really owe you one, kid."**

"He feels like a sleazy businessman," Neptune said with a frown.

Ozpin felt differently. He's seen this kind before. The slick-talking types that were more than what they presented themselves to be.

**"Shut up!" Jaune roared as he grabs the bars. Sagara, who was looking away from him, just being right out of reach. "Your lies-"**

**"Got you the admiration of fans all over." The DJ even did a few shoulder rolls as if he was dancing as he said it.**

That stopped Nora in her tracks.

**"Thrilling, astonishing fights!" His hands slammed onto the metal door hard. A sly grin was on his face.**

"Okay, I'm getting more and more creeped out by this guy," Kali said.

**"You'd never, ever have shone like this without us." The way he said it, the smile on his face as he casually countered Jaune's argument, had sent a chill down Jaune's spine.**

"I take it back, this guy knows how to talk. Better than a sleazy salesman," Neptune corrected himself.

**The blonde opened his mouth a couple of times but no words would come out. Unable to refute the DJ, he sat down on a couch within the rather lush prison cell.**

"That was rather harsh," Tai said with a frown. He understood where the DJ was coming from but it seemed like this world liked to shit on the blonde kid.

**Jaune heard a beep and the cell door open, as Sagara came in. "Wait, how did-"**

"Um. What is he doing?" Penny asked.

**"You know, humans and Faunus don't live long. You're gone before you know it." Sagara said to Jaune confusing him even more.**

Ozpin immediately was on guard. When someone spoke like that, they knew more than they showed.

**"The question is what bright you can shine before then, and what you leave behind. That's what's important isn't it?" Sagara asked Jaune as he sat on the bed and faced the twenty-year-old.**

"Those words are rather true," Raven nodded. To leave their mark on history, to show what they have. It was a good lifestyle in her opinion.

**"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.**

**"Are you going to give up here?" It was safe to assume that Jaune was surprised at how concerned the DJ sounded.**

"I...don't know how to handle this person," Glynda said. She was trying to wrap her mind around what the DJ was saying. He seemed to know exactly what he was saying but not completely saying it.

**"Ryouma Sengoku made you a deal didn't he? Don't try to deny it." The older gentleman laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling.**

"A deal?" Ruby asked.

"This Jaune was offered the ability to get more power, to become even more powerful. All he had to do was follow a mad scientist," The Curator said.

**"I'm not going to be that creep's lab rat," Jaune said with disdain. It was obvious he didn't get along with the man.**

"Yeah! Good on you Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

**"You don't want that kind of power at all?"**

**"I don't want power. What matters is how you use it." **

"So he's a weakling who refuses power?" Raven scoffed. So far she hasn't seen anything to prove her thoughts otherwise. Everything she knew so far was heresy.

"What do you know?" Yang shot back. Raven didn't answer her daughter.

**"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Sagara asked. Since Jaune wasn't looking directly at him, he couldn't see the smirk on the man's face.**

**"The Schnee Company is so wrapped up in its research, it's not trying to protect the citizens of Vale." Jaune then turned to Sagara. "So I have to defend our city from the Grimm. That's what I want power for. Not for its own sake."**

"So he does want power but for the good of others," Ozpin smiled. "Good on him."

"He did say something along the lines of that in our own world," Ren nodded.

"Fearless leader is a good person, so I know he would make a great hero," Nora grinned.

**That caused the DJ to laugh. "I like you kid. You're trying to shine in the short life you've got." He stood up and placed a key card on the table. As well as an Energy Lockseed and a mod for the Sengoku Driver.**

"What?" the students shouted.

"Did he just give Jaune a power-up?" Neptune asked.

"For free?" Sun dropped his jaw. "Dude! That's so cool!"

**"As long as you're making it interesting for me, I'll take good care of you." He walked out of the cell and closed it.**

**"After all, we still don't know who Helheim is going to choose."**

"That was not ominous at all," Qrow snorted.

**"What does that mean?" Jaune asked. The DJ just gave him a laugh as he left. A few minutes later Weiss saves him by using her family name to break him out, sneakily of course. They then freed Adam and stole back their belts before escaping the facility. Of course, they did steal a couple of Lockseeds and a prototype belt.**

"At least you're using your name for the good of others for once," Yang teased her friend. Weiss huffed and blushed at that.

**A large zipper went across the screen diagonally for a scene change.**

**It had been a day after his escape with Adam, and he was surprised that the Schnee Company wasn't after him.**

"They probably allowed it to happen," Ironwood frowned.

**However, what was more surprising was the fact he heard some terrible news.**

**Some of the less than known Beat Rider teams were using Lockseeds for nefarious deeds. Like robbery and theft, as well as threatening other people. Using the Grimm to do what they want.**

"That is bad," Ghira said.

"A bunch of kids wielding Grimm as a weapon. That is a terrible thing to know of," Glynda sighed.

**So when Jaune entered the place of team Cardinal, he was horrified to see they had several small boxes of jewelry.**

"Of course they would do that," Coco huffed.

"Who are they?" Kai asked.

"A bunch of racist bullies. Seems like they're bullies and scoundrels in that world too," Velvet said.

**"Guys, what are you doing?" he demanded both in sadness and anger.**

**"Well lookie-here, boys!" Cardin Winchester laughed as he and the rest of his team smirked at Jaune. "It's one of the Armored Riders wrecking the town!"**

It seemed this world was making Nora angrier by the second. "I liked this world and it seems like everyone just wants to shit on it," Nora spat.

**Russel Thresh did a quick cartwheel and started to call out. "Please, Bravo, save us! A bad man's come to get us!" he mocked. The punk gave Jaune a look before flipping back and landing on a bean bag chair.**

"Bravo?" Neptune asked.

"He's a gay Ex-Commander of an Atlas Platoon," the Curator said. "He had been discharged with the highest honors before he chased after his dream job. A patisserie."

"Okay, and what does he have to do with this?" Blake asked.

"He's an Armored Rider too, doing it to show just how dangerous some things are. Also for publicity for his shop."

**"Pardon! Pardon!" Cardin laughed as he mocked the accent of the former Atlas Commander.**

Ironwood frowned. Even that was much. The way this boy moved showed that he was also insulting the man's orientation.

"I hope you kicked him out Ozpin," he growled.

**"Blake told me what you were doing," Jaune said torn. "Don't you have any pride as Beat Riders? Don't you feel ashamed?"**

"Don't you?" Yang growled.

**Cardin snorted. He stood up. "Let's cut to the chase, Gaim." Taking Jaune by the shoulder he smirked. "Join us." **

"Despicable," Blake spat.

**The blonde's eyes narrowed as the taller boy spoke. "If you deal with Bravo, ain't nobody who can stop us."**

"Some people are just terrible," Ilia spat.

**Grabbing his hand, Jaune threw it off his shoulder. "I watched a man turn into a monster." His voice sounded so hurt, so broken.**

"Jaune..." Ruby said at the screen. Pyrrha, Penny, and Velvet all felt the same thing. Seeing the boy like this hurt, it felt like they hurt too.

**"And all I could think was...I don't want to ever see this happen again."**

Raven could only roll her eyes.

The professors, however, agreed. That was what they were fighting for, wasn't it? To ensure those below them wouldn't have to suffer that fate.

**There was a glare on his face despite it the aura of sadness he had. "You guys may still look like humans, but you're definitely acting like Grimm!"**

"You tell him!" Velvet shouted.

**All Team Cardinal did was smirk and laugh at him. Cardin walked back and sat on his couch. "You know, Roman warned us you might wanna come here and break up our party." The buff boy pulls out a Mango Lockseed.**

**Jaune's eyes widen as he takes a step back, even Russel, Sky and Dove stood up worried. "Boss, are you really going to use that?" Russel asked.**

"Why do they all look so spooked?" Sun asked.

"In this world, the Lockseeds are ranked depending on how much power they have. The more power they do have, the stronger the Grimm they can summon. What Cardin has is one of the highest quality ones."

"That can't be good," Blake frowned.

**"Roman said that if we get Gaim's belt..."**

"They're listening to that slimeball!?" Ruby gasped.

**"He'll give us better Lockseeds than these! He sure knows how to cut a deal!"**

"They want to kill a person, for money?" Glynda growled, scaring some people. "I think I'm going to have words with our version of Mr. Winchester in the future. If what the Chef said was right, that means our version of him has a chance of turning this bad."

**"Are you guys stupid!" Jaune shouted. "You're playing right into his hands!" Despite his warnings, Cardin opened the Lockseed.**

"No!" Yang shouted, angry as well.

**A Crack appeared, the zipper to Helheim, and out dropped a red humanoid Grimm with a lion face. "Get him!" Cardin shouted, looking downright murderous.**

"I've never seen a Grimm like that," Qrow frowned.

"This world has some strange Grimm," Pyrrha told them. "Most of them are humanoid."

"Given that we find out that eating a fruit turns you into a Grimm, it would make sense that a lot of those may have been humanoid at some point," Winter replied.

**The Lion Grimm roared and attacked Jaune. By now it's been about three months since Jaune has been fighting. Using that added to his dance skills, he was able to dodge out of the way of the swipe and roll over the monster's back.**

"So Jaune's been leveling up? Nice!" Sun clapped his hands.

**Getting enough distance, he placed his belt on his waist and the orange Lockseed into it. "Henshin!"**

"Henshin?" Penny asked.

"It's ancient Mistrali," Pyrrha replied to her new friend.

"It means to transform," Kali answered as well. That got a look from Pyrrha. "My family actually originated from Mistral before moving to Menagerie with Ghira here."

**Orange Arms! The Path of Blossoms! To the Stage!**

That confused the adults but made Coco, Velvet, Penny, Neptune, and Sun laugh.

**Like before a crack appeared and the metallic orange landed on top of Jaune summoning his armor.**

"That's so stupid!" Winter said scoffing at the scene.

"Not going to lie, that was pretty cool," Sun said. "I mean fruit warriors? Now that I'm actually seeing one, I feel pretty good about it."

"I do too!" Penny said.

**Using the small orange slice-based sword, Daidaimaru, the samurai blocked the attack and pushed back the Lion Grimm. He winced even though he was inside the armor. It was far tougher than any other Grimm or Rider he's fought so far, except probably the White Rider.**

"It seems Jaune has respect for whoever this White Rider is," Ren noted.

"She did almost kill him after all," Ilia said.

**The two exchanged blows but Jaune found himself disarmed. Thinking quickly, he kicked away the Grimm before it can get another shot in.**

"Good reflexes," Raven begrudgingly admitted.

**"What's wrong? Can't do anything without your friends?" Cardin laughed. Next to him, his team looked obviously scared.**

"They don't even deserve this win," Ruby pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't honey," Tai said.

**"I guess I'll have to try this." Grabbing the Lemon Energy Lockseed. **

**Lemon Energy!**

**He tried to slot it into the belt, only for it to spark and get ejected. "Damn!" **

"Seems like the power-up isn't working," Neptune pointed out.

"Gee, you think?" Yang rolled her eyes.

**Seeing the Lion Grimm approach, Jaune rolled out of the way of its charge. During that, he grabbed the dropped Energy Lockseed and placed it back in its holster.**

**"Ah!" Jaune screamed as he felt the Lion Grimm grab him by his armor and threw him onto a pile of crates. His eyes widen as he feels the Lion land on him, and then it proceeds to slam its foot onto his chest over and over again. If he didn't have the armor he was sure he'd be dead on that first kick.**

The shouts and grunts of pain did not help the students. Such a one-sided beating was uneasy to watch.

**Cardin and his cohorts meanwhile were laughing, proud that they were beating the Armored Rider. That was until...**

_**Crack**_

**Cardin looked down and saw the Mango Lockseed fizzle before exploding in his hands.**

"Serves you right!" Nora shouted in joy.

"I think we'll need to get her some pancakes to ease her anger," Ren said to the Curator. A plate of said food was teleported in front of Nora.

"YAY!" The orange-haired girl began to dig in, letting Weiss sigh in relief.

**Upon dropping it, the Lion Grimm roared as it grabbed its own head. "What the-?" Jaune stutters. Taking this opportunity, Jaune rolls out of the way to get some time to recover.**

"Smart move," Tai nodded. As a professor for younger kids, he knew that some fights could be like that. Take every opportunity you can to recover.

**"Figures..." Dove stutters as they watch the Grimm frantically move about. "Jailbreaking an A-class Lockseed was a bad idea."**

"So not only are they using a high-grade weapon, they decided to mess with it?" Ironwood frowned.

"I'm not liking these people one bit," Ilia growled.

**It went even worse as the Grimm literally mutated right before them. Everyone, even Jaune, was scared when they saw wings spread out from behind the Lion and it pulsed with energy.**

"It's like the Grimm in the first one..." Blake gasped.

**Immediately it turned its sights on Team Cardinal. It backhanded Russel and tossed Dove and Sky to the side. From the force used, it was obvious that they had broken some bones. **

"As much as I dislike them, they don't deserve to die," Velvet said.

**Cardin, in his fear, fell to the ground. "Stay back! Go away!" The Grimm raised its claw to strike him and he closed his eyes.**

"Coward," Coco hissed.

**It was only thanks to a metal clang did he know he survived. Jaune was there using his Musou Saber to block the attack. "Get out of here." In his cowardice, Cardin did just that.**

Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha grinned. They remembered what happened on their own field trip. Where despite being bullied by them, Jaune saved Cardin with some help.

"History repeats," Weiss said with a fond smile.

**Jaune took a few more hits before the Grimm turned and flew out a window. "Shit!"**

"Not good," Ghira mumbled.

**Running after it, he came across the Grimm attacking people in an eating area near an open-air market. People were running and screaming as the monster attacked the people and ruined the stands.**

**"If I don't stop it people will die."**

"Please stop stating the obvious," Weiss said.

"Well, he's actually doing better than last time," Ren admitted.

**Thankfully there were no casualties as Jaune managed to save a person being attacked, but he was sure more than ten people were injured as a result.**

"Damn," Qrow whispered.

**He slashed at the Grimm and there was no effect on it. Every hit and slash he made, did nothing to the Grimm. He was forced back down some stairs. "I won't let you beat me!" Jaune shouted as he took a slice, causing minimal damage.**

"Damn," Sun frowned. This was one tough Grimm.

**In retaliation, it used its long claws to strike him over and over again until...**

**The faceplate of his belt flew off! That distracted Jaune for a moment, letting the monster get in another shot. Crashing to the floor, Jaune's eyes widen.**

"You don't think?" Penny said pointing at the screen.

**"Don't tell me..." He grabbed the mod given by Sagara and slotted it in. "It fits!" **

"He's really lucky," Yang sighed in relief.

**He didn't have much time to ponder as he was grabbed by the throat. Jaune could feel the blades sinking in slow, even with the armor.**

A few people who already experienced that, even Raven, winced. Feeling sharp objects pushing into your throat must hurt.

**"It will work this time!" he utters out. He opened his Lemon Energy Lockseed.**

**Lock On!**

"Does it always announce stuff like that?" Ironwood asked.

"It did last time."

**The Orange Lockseed closed and he placed his new one into the port. **

**The Orange Arms lifted up, blasting away the Grimm. It into the sky where it **_**fused**_** with another set of armor. Using the katana on his belt he sliced the locks open.**

"So cool..." Ruby whispered.

**Soiya! Mix!**

**The fused armor lands on top of Jaune and opens up. It showed off bulkier black armor on his shoulders and yellow things on the side. In his right hand was a new weapon, the weapon used by the Genesis Riders, a red bow that had blades along the edge.**

"That looks like the jinbaori my grandfather used to wear over his armor during the Faunus wars," Kali stated in surprise.

"He does look more regal now," Winter said, appreciating the armor.

"That's a fancy bow," Neptune replied.

**Mix! Orange Arms! The Path of Blossoms! To the Stage! Jimba Lemon! Hoho!**

"It is based on it!" Kali was happy. Seems like Jaune's theme was along the lines of her culture.

**The Grimm got up, not caring for the new look.**

_**"I can feel the energy flowing through me**_**." Jaune thought to himself.**

**As the Lion Grimm charged him, Jaune slashed at him actually doing damage and forcing the monster onto the floor.**

"YES!" the students shouted. They felt relieved their friend was able to damage the Grimm.

**"This is my stage now!" Jaune announced.**

"That...that was a cool line," Yang admitted grinning. "A former dancer using that as his battle catchphrase."

**Each slash he did hurt the Grimm more and more. To the point that the fight went from the Grimm's favor into his own.**

"That situation flipped almost immediately," Nora said munching on her pancakes. "Jaune-Jaune is so cool here."

**As it rolled away after an attack, the Lion Grimm got on its feet and flew into the air this time. It looked like it was going to charge Jaune.**

"Must be desperate,"Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

**Jaune didn't worry. He grabbed the Lemon Energy Lockseed and placed it into the Sonic Arrow.**

**Lock on!**

**He then used the katana on his belt again.**

**Orange Squash!**

"Using two finishers?" Ruby asked excitedly.

**The bow gathered energy at its tip as he took aim. Right as Lion Grimm flew at him, several orange and lemon slices made it row of energy as he took his shot, instantly killing the Grimm.**

"Amazing," Glynda said.

"Whoever this Sengoku Ryouma is, he must be quite the scientist to be able to do that," Ironwood said.

**He closed both locks and de-transformed. "What is this thing? How'd it kill the Grimm so easily?"**

**The scene transitions to Drupers where Jaune was fiddling with his Lemon Energy Lockseed. "Hey Jaune what's wrong? You look down." Qrow asked.**

"What the?" Qrow asked.

"Oh right! You're the owner and bartender of a fruit-based restaurant. Jaune is one of your favorite customers," Yang said.

"I...would have never guessed that."

"Neither did we," Ruby said nodding her head.

**"Say Qrow, does everyone who find power...do they all turn into monsters?" Jaune asked in return.**

"It seems like he's still stuck on that question," Velvet frowned.

**"That's a little deep for you kid," Qrow laughed. He then took a spot next to Jaune as he placed his orange juice order next to him.**

That got a few chuckles.

**"Think about all those people who are considered weak in the world." Jaune nods doing so. "You think every one of them is a good person?"**

**"No...of course not," Jaune replied hesitantly.**

As they were speaking, all the students were listening, Ilia and Weiss especially. This concerned them more than they thought.

**"Then on the flip side, just being strong isn't what makes all those strong people evil." He patted Jaune's shoulder. "In short, power itself isn't good or bad."**

"Those are some wise words brother," Raven teased. That made Qrow frown.

**"Yeah...I guess you're right." Jaune seemed relieved.**

**"But it also means that people with power have to be really careful with it." The way the bar owner said, it was like a father speaking to his son. "Because depending on how they use it, they either become a hero or a monster."**

"Can we get this one? He seems better than our Qrow," Winter smirked.

"HEY!" Qrow shouted.

**Jaune took a moment to let that sink in before he laughed. "Wow. You know, you're a lot wiser than you look Qrow."**

"Seems like Jaune agrees," Tai laughs, getting Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin to do so as well.

"All of my hate!" Qrow shouted.

**The scene fades there.**

As the world goes away, for now, the Curator has them exit the room. Apparently more people were coming in.

The dimensional wall appeared and the Cameraman walked through with...Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan!

"So I'll be safe from that bitch here?" Roman asked. Neo was nodding her head along.

"Yeah. She won't get you here. In this world, there's not fighting without the Curator's says so," the Cameraman replied.

"Oh thank god, I can get some time to relax." Roman turned around only to pause and saw everyone else there. "Well shit."

"If I could arrest you I would. But it seems like I can't physically harm you," Ironwood said. "So as long as you are here, we are on neutral ground. You do nothing criminal and I won't ask the owner to punt you somewhere."

Both Roman and Neo put their hands up. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm looking out for us right now. Anything to get away from my boss at the moment the better."

There was another person who poked their head through.

"M-Mom?" Ruby asked. Raven, Qrow, Tai, and Yang all froze as they saw one Summer Rose enter the theater.

"Ruby...Tai...Yang..." She gasped. "How are you?" Summer looked at the Cameraman who smirked.

"Hey your world was crumbling apart and I decided to give you a much-needed break. Go to them," the Cameraman said.

Summer took a few steps and as did Ruby. "Is that really you mom?" she asked.

"It is and it isn't at the same time," Summer cried. "In my world, my family died. I was alone except for a friend I had."

"You died in our world," Ruby sobbed. "Do you think..."

"I would love to get to know you." Summer and Ruby hugged each other and soon Tai and Yang joined in. A family reunited.

After a small break, they all entered the theater again. This time the Rose/Xiao-Long family sat together for now.

"So what world will we be watching next?" Summer asked.

**The screen lights up to a Jaune framed in shadow as his body glows with green energy. Facing off against him was Summer Rose, in a red and white gi and Raven Branwen, dressed in black and red armor.**

* * *

Okay, I know a lot of people have done Super Broly. But I'm going to do it from a different perspective. With Jaune as the big guy. Please leave a review.


	13. Parent, Child and Newcomers

Nine thousand words in two days. Broly is a massive undertaking. Not as big as some others but god that was a lot. But hey! Story!

**DarkNight21: **Maybe. That was a good scene after all.

**Rwdfke3:** Oh I know. I'm going at it from a different angle.

**Hyandril: **I am! Also, I've put that off for some reason. I need to get back to it haha.

**Darkparzival:** A-Are you reading my mind?

**Hakuryukou79:** I sadly...have not played any of them. I've been meaning to but haven't found the time.

**Grider585:** Any NSP chapter is mostly going to be for comedy, so Danny Don't You Know won't be considered just yet.

**Zah Flare SOLDIER Class S: **God I hate lore. Do you honestly believe Jaune is a better choice for Sora...compared to _Ruby_? She fits the role much better.

**Shadowry:** Maybe. Part of me feels I can do that scene justice.

**Steelrain66:** I'm going to do a Pokegirl chapter later on.

**Lord Of Memory:** Never played it.

So I'm going to be breaking this into parts. Each has a specific endpoint.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Dragon Ball.

* * *

"So this world is set in a small part of the universe," the Curator said. "I don't go there often to watch."

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked.

"The top gods are rather...annoying." They all saw that the Curator was frowning.

"Gods?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes. Gods exist in the multiverse not all of them can interfere with the multiverse as a whole. However, some do and not all of them are nice."

"So these gods are bad people?" Summer wondered. That would be bad. Her friend was a follower of the gods for he was cursed to follow their will.

"Well, these gods aren't...bad." The Curator took a moment as if to figure out what to say. "Imagine two ten-year-old kids with the power to mess with the multiverse as a whole. Or at least their part of it. Thankfully they can only control 12 universes."

"That's still a lot of people," Glynda said in reply.

"Trust me it was worse. They used to have 24." That sent an eerie chill down everyone's spines.

"How many lives were lost?" Tai asked.

"Quadrillions." That made Ozpin flinch. He knew gods could be right bastards, but this...it was like a kid throwing away the toys they didn't like.

"But we are not focusing on them. We are going to focus on just a couple of people."

A lot of them relaxed, but Roman and Neo wondered why they were there still.

**The scene opens up in the vastness of space. **

**It was following a spaceship through an asteroid field. "This is pointless," a female voice said. It transitions into inside the space ship to show off Neo, looking out a window.**

Roman looked at the screen and then his partner. "Is that how you sound like?" he laughed.

"I..." Neo opened her mouth and was surprised. That made the thief stop too. "I...think...so?" Neo tilted her head and then grinned.

"Holy shit," Roman laughed. "This place is letting you talk!"

"This voice doesn't sound have bad huh?" Neo grinned.

**"There's no one out here." She turned to face the driver of the space ship. It was none other than Roman Torachwick. Both of them had some form-fitting armor on as well as a mechanical device over their left eyes. "Besides, there's barely any person with the power level above 1000 anyway."**

"Ah, still partners here. Good to know," Roman nodded.

"Seems like we just met though," Neo elbowed him softly.

"What do they mean by power levels?" Ironwood asked the Curator.

"Everyone in this universe and the 11 others have measurable power levels. A normal human or Faunus, without their aura, unlocked have a power level of five," He responded.

"And what of those who have them awakened?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"Usually 500+ but takes a while to grow. It's rare for anyone to get into the 1000s. Only those exceptional."

"Is anyone in our group like that?" Winter asked.

There was a moment's silence. "Raven is in the 2000s, Ozpin is similar to that. Summer as well. Most of you are in 1500 and above."

**Roman sighed. "Our orders were to find as many warriors as we can to rebuild the force. Even if it means going to places in the far reaches of the universe like this."**

"That's a terrible job," Winter frowned. "But I understand soldiers have to do some unsavory stuff like that."

"Very true," Ironwood and Qrow nodded.

**"What? The Cinder Forces aren't big enough already?" Neo scoffed as she leaned back against the chair in the pod.**

"Cinder?" Ruby asked. Roman and Neo froze.

"Oh! You mean that girl we met up with from Haven?" Yang asked.

"I've never seen her at Haven," Sun said. Neptune nodded.

"It might be because she's an older student."

"Would you guys happen to know her?" Qrow shouted at Roman. Roman and Neo frowned before sighing.

"We do. She's a lying bitch who's currently my scary sexy boss," Roman replied. Neo nodded her head.

"Very scary," Neo agreed. The teachers make sure to remember that name.

**"Well, rumor has it that they weren't fighting hard enough. So Lady Cinder killed all of them to make a point." Both people in the pod flinch at the thought of that. **

Neo and Roman mimicked their counterparts. They were sure that their boss would do so with them if they messed up.

**A moment later Roman continued asking. "So Neo, why did you join the Cinder Force?"**

"Backstory!" Nora cheered. Penny was excited too. She wanted to know about the worlds after all, and the people in it.

**Neo grinned as she answered. "I may have stolen a Galactic Patrol car and went on a joyride. I joined in so I can remain a free woman."**

"Would you do that?" Yang asked the pink and brown girl. Oh, she remembers this girl, the one who beat her up so easily.

"Obviously," Neo grinned. She only fought Yang because of her job, but that bitch in the black and red person was scary too. Almost like Cinder.

"Galactic Patrol?" Ghira asked. "I'm guessing those are space cops."

"Correct."

**"They won't touch me as long as I remain on the Cinder Force."**

"And why would they not do that? Kali wondered.

"If you were going up against a tyrannical mad woman and her army, would you try to do something against them?" the Curator asked. Kali paused before shaking her head.

Ozpin frowned that sounded suspiciously familiar.

**"A shifty one huh?" Roman said rolling his eyes.**

**"Thanks." Neo looked out a window again. "You've been a part of the force all your life right Roman? You must have met Lady Cinder in all that time right?"**

**Roman scoffs. "I'm not a soldier type."**

"That's like me," Roman nodded. "Fighting just gets me dirty and I'd rather not be."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Neo teased her friend.

**"So I've only ever seen her on the video screens."**

**"I heard she was a bit small," Neo commented as she pointed at her breasts.**

It took a moment before both Neo and Roman laughed loudly. Everyone looked at them funny.

"She's fucking right!" Neo laughed.

"Cinder may be one sexy woman but her breasts aren't big. She's barely bigger than a little red!"

"Hey! I'm still growing! I drink milk!" Ruby countered.

"How dare you look at my daughter like that!" Tai shouted.

"Please stop shouting," Raven and Summer sighed, both remembering how their lover/husband got.

**"Don't ever say anything like that if you want to live!" Roman shouted. "She's killed people for far less."**

"This Cinder sounds like a right bitch," Summer nods. Tai frowned, remembering this isn't his Summer. So the slight vulgarity was a surprise. Of course Ruby gasped loudly.

"Mom!" she said.

"Oh, sorry honey," Summer replied. "I got so used to cursing in my world that well..."

**"Yeah, yeah I get you," Neo stuck out her tongue in disgust.**

**"She once melted a lieutenant for having bad breath," Roman warned. Neo rolled her heterochromatic eyes.**

"I can see that happening in our world," Neo frowned.

**"If she's putting women and old men to work, Cinder must be hurting for troops." **

**"Hey who are you calling old?" Roman asked as he drove the ship. At that moment an alarm went off.**

**"What's that?" Neo asked.**

"What is that?" Weiss frowned. The sound was loud and annoying.

"Sounds like a distress signal," Winter answered.

**"Seems like an old distress signal," Roman noted. "Something that Cinder Force used years ago." **

**"It's coming from over there." Their screen showed off a sickly yellow planet that looked to mostly rock. Their camera zoomed in and they saw a crashed space ship.**

**"Hey maybe if we rescue them maybe we can get a bonus!" Roman stated with a grin.**

"Is that a criminal like you always just thinking about money?" Pyrrha frowned.

"It makes my life easier," Roman replied. Neo just nodded her head.

**"A big one!" Neo said matching his grin.**

**"Yeah let's go down there!"**

**The next thing to happen was they landed next to the old crashed ship. Roman was looking inside while Neo looked about. "I don't see anyone," he said as he held his Melodic Cudgel ready.**

"The place looks like a piece of shit," Qrow said. The yellow vomit yellow planet made him feel disgusted.

**"Then let's beat it," Neo replied.**

**"Hold on, let me use my scouter." Neo reached up to press the item over his eye. Only to stop when he heard an elderly voice.**

"Scouter?" Ilia asked.

"It's a device that lets them read power levels." The Curator replied.

**"Wait! Don't go!" the voice called out. Both Neo and Roman turned to look at an elderly man running towards them. He was wearing old Cinder Force armor. The fact that it was only battered and not destroyed spoke of the durability of the armor. He also had tanned skin and grey hair. His left eye was scarred and he was muscled. And various strips of cloth as makeshift clothes.**

"He looks a little like Jaune," Pyrrha noted.

"But he's so old..." Coco groaned.

"Not in a good way either," Yang nodded.

**"Are you with the Cinder Force?" Sadly, he trips trying to get to them.**

"Huh he's a bad guy then," Nora pouted.

**Neo and Roman looked at each other before pointing their weapons at him. They slowly approached the man who fell to the ground. That was until Roman saw something on the man. "Hold on is that a tail?" Roman asked. His eyes widened even more. "Don't tell me we found a Saiyan."**

"Hey, he has a similar tail like me!" Sun said. "Am...am I a Saiyan?"

"Is a Saiyan form of Faunus?" Blake asked.

"No they are an alien race that's closer to humans actually," the Curator said. "Unless you want to say it's an entire race of monkey Faunus."

"Then I'm going to believe that," Sun smiled.

"But Saiyans are a race of warriors known for not only wrecking entire planets but selling them off to other peoples as slaves."

"So akin to my bandits," Raven grinned. She's liked the sound of these people.

**"What no way," Neo gasped. "Seriously?"**

**The old man nodded as he stood, panting. "Yes, my name is Parul," the man introduced himself. "I'm a member of the Cinder Force."**

"What sort of name is Parul? That doesn't sound like a name Jaune's dad would have," Ren asked.

**"So that means that was your distress signal," Roman said nodding his head. "Nice to meet you."**

**"Yes. My ship was damaged years ago." As he spoke Neo pressed her scouter. Odd symbols appeared on her screen with a red arrow pointing at Parul. "I had almost given up hope that we'd never get off this cursed planet. But finally! Someone has come for us!"**

"That's terrible," Summer said.

"If this is anything like my people, we would be able to survive that planet," Raven puffed up her chest.

**"Battle power of 4200! Perfect!" That meant they would have a lot of money for finding this guy!**

"You were saying, bitch!" Yang shouted at her. Raven just frowned.

**"Are you alone?" Roman asked.**

**"No there is one other." However, they stopped talking as the ground shook. Neo and Roman were on edge as they looked over the wreck and saw something crawl over it. It looked like a giant bug colored orange and grey. **

"AHHHH!" Ruby and Weiss shouted. Kali even froze at seeing that. Glynda frowned. Summer made a face.

"Giant bugs," Yang blanched. While she wasn't scared of them she was freaked out about them being the size of a mini-van.

"If a person with 4200 power is scared of that, it must mean it's really strong," Ghira frowned.

**And it wasn't alone! A few others had appeared as well flanking it. Neo and Roman got their weapons ready. Parul, meanwhile, had another idea.**

**"JAUNE!" he shouted. **

**The scene shifted to a scene of Jaune with long wild pale blonde hair. He was eating a bug leg. **

"One, eww," Coco stated. "Second, the hair looks great."

**Upon hearing his name, he looked up, and Jaune flew towards his father. The distance between them was about a mile away.**

"He's flying!" Neptune shouted surprised

"What does he think he's going to do. He's so far away," Tai wondered.

**He closed the gap in two seconds. His foot slammed onto the beast, literally blowing it away to pieces. Neo meanwhile looked at him as he floated there, her eyes widening.**

"Well, that solved it," Qrow laughed. "He can move a mile in a couple seconds."

**This Jaune was ripped. His torso was exposed save for some wrist guards. The boy's form showing off scars all over his body. Despite that, he looked good. Jaune also just wore boots, some pants and a long gray sash around his waist. Lastly was a metal necklace around his neck.**

"Fuck," Velvet drooled. Pyrrha and Ruby nodded in that sentiment. Penny blushed, unsure what this feeling was. Yang grinned lecherously and Blake made a mental note about it. For Weiss, she frowned. She was not attracted to the body type so much. Far too buff for her linking.

Raven felt herself grinning and drinking the sight of the man. Showing off his muscles and power, it made her excited. Summer was confused, this person looked like her friend...but way too buff. Ilia could appreciate the view. Winter blanched. Much like her sister, this was not her body type. Glynda was just speechless. Neo was grinning from ear to ear.

Most of the guys looked at themselves and then the Jaune on-screen and frowned. How did he get so buff?

**Neo's scouter kept climbing higher with his battle power.**

**"That's it Jaune," Parul said patting his shoulder. "This is my son Jaune."**

"So that's his dad in this world." Tai nodded. "They're both so buff."

"Very buff," Raven said almost mesmerized.

**Neo meanwhile kept staring as the number grew higher and higher until...**

**"No way," She gasped. Gulping, she turned to Roman. "The scouter says his battle power is immeasurable." The numbers on her scouter had turned into a flat line.**

"Fuck," Neo grinned again. Raven this time agreed. The bandit leader loved just seeing the power on this one. Yang couldn't believe her mother, much to her displeasure, had a similar taste in body type.

**"What? These things are state of the art. That's not possible." His too went to immeasurable on the power level. His grin kept growing as it did. "YES! You two get on the ship. Lady Cinder is going to be happy to meet the two of you."**

**The group hastily blasted off the planet. Jaune was sitting in the back row between his father and Neo. His eyes glued to what Neo was doing. The multicolored haired girl looked at him as she took a bite of her ration. He looked like a curious puppy.**

"Seeing some so big acting like that is so cute," Ruby squealed.

"It is!" Pyrrha agreed. Penny found it adorable nodding her head.

**"So, creeper, what are you called again?" Neo asked leaning away from him. She moved the bar away, and Jaune followed it.**

"Must be hungry," Neo said tilting her head.

**"My name is Jaune." She kept moving her hand with the food and he turned his head to follow.**

**"You want one to eat?" The small girl reached over to her bag and grabbed another wrapped bar. "They are pretty good." As she tried handing it to Jaune, he looked at her face and then the bar in her hand. He then opened his mouth to try and biting it.**

"How uncivilized," Winter commented.

"You forget he was raised on a barren alien world. I'm sure this guy doesn't know how to do anything normal," Qrow replied.

"I agree with Qrow's sentiment," Ironwood said. "I think he didn't learn anything outside of speaking and fighting."

**"Hey wait let me take off the wrapper first." Neo grins at him. She unwraps it to reveal the bar inside. Jaune leans in to sniff it.**

"Again like this, it is so cute!" Ruby grinned.

"I understand," Velvet laughed.

**"It's food Jaune," his father told him. Jaune looked at his dad before nodding. The man leans in once more and takes a bite of the ration. His eyes widen before grabbing it and munching down as fast as he can.**

"Man those bugs must have tasted like shit," Ghira frowned.

"He's eating that ration like it's a gourmet stake," Kali said, feeling sorry for the young man.

**"See didn't I tell you? It's good right?" Neo smiled. She rolled her eyes as he kept eating. "Sheesh, not even a thanks."**

**Jaune kept eating, even the crumbs when his father spoke. "Remember your manners Jaune," Parul said to him.**

"It seems like he has been taught manners after all," Glynda said. "That is something. More than some people." Her glare was overarching the entire room and more than a few students shrunk in their seats. Qrow and Ironwood looked away too. Even Ozpin was not looking at her.

**The large man put the trash onto the arm of the chair before bowing his head to Neo. "Thank you very much. I am grateful." Jaune looked so meek despite his body size.**

"It's like watching a kid," Summer laughed.

**"Why so formal?" Neo teased. "Why not just say thank you?" The ice cream themed girl even did the okay hand sign.**

**Jaune looked confused before attempting to copy, and failing, to do the sign. "I thank you."**

"TOO CUTE!" Ruby giggled.

"Ruby a man isn't cute like that," Weiss says rolling her eyes.

"But look at that! Don't tell me you find that adorkable!"

"He does seem to act like a more simple version of our Jaune," Blake agreed.

**Neo giggled. "That's close enough."**

**The scene changed to the interior of a much larger ship. Standing there was a beautiful woman with ivory skin and black hair. The epitome of beauty. Next to her was some sort of floating chair. "I've brought the men in question Lady Cinder," an elderly voice said.**

"And there is the scary sexy bitch," Roman pointed out.

"Damn. I have to agree, she is scary sexy," Qrow whistled. Something then clicked. "Hey! Wait a minute I saw her face before."

"You saw a student like her before? God, you're being a creeper Qrow," Summer teased.

"She's not a student," Qrow growled. "She's a legitimate threat. She hurt...a friend of mine badly." As she said those words, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda freeze. They knew exactly which person he was talking about.

"Be sure to remember this Glynda," Ozpin said. "The threat was inside our school."

**Cinder turns and sees her caretaker, Berryblue, floating there. **

"Alien!" Nora cheered. "And her name fits her look rather well."

**Behind her were Parul, Jaune, Neo, and Roman. Jaune was curiously looking around, Roman and Neo looked scared, and Parul was standing at attention. "How interesting," Cinder purrs. "Are you two Saiyans?"**

"Stranger danger?" Penny asked as she looked at Cinder eyeing up the two men like they were slabs of meat.

"Maybe?" Neptune replied unsurely. But damn, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Or Neo for the matter. They were sexy.

"It seems like my other self is right," Neo giggles. "I think I do have a bigger chest than her."

"Most of these women do," Roman snorted. "Her proportions are just _amazing_."

**Parul nods his head and salutes. Her eyes turn toward Jaune. "That one seems to be missing a tail."**

**"No ma'am," Parul replied, still bowing and saluting. Jaune meanwhile focused on the floating chair as it approached. "I had to cut it off."**

"It's like a kid brought to a new place," Kali giggled.

**"When he turned into a Great Ape, he would lose control. He became a danger to himself and me." Jaune not paying attention to the conversation. Instead, he looked at the floating chair that was about to bump into his head. "So that's why I chose to I cut off his tail."**

"Great Ape?" Blake asked.

The Curator showed a hologram of a giant buff monkey, the size of a skyscraper. Then it started to move and wreck a civilization.

"My word..." Glynda gasped.

"If they had their tails and look at a full moon, they turn into these. Five of these can take over a planet within days."

"They sound like my kind of people," Raven smile was almost face breaking.

"Of course you would," Summer rolled her eyes. In her world, Raven was also a bitch. One she didn't like for her dismissive attitude towards the death of her family. If she hadn't met her Jaune, Summer was sure she may have just joined Raven's group out of desperation.

"As I was saying, if they lose their tail, they lose that ability." He stopped talking, as to not spoil what else could happen.

**Cinder eyed up her recruit and grinned. "And...has this mighty warrior exploded and lost his mind since then?"**

**"Yes ma'am, but on the rarest occasions," Parul said as he took a quick look at his son.**

"So he has a temper tantrum? Yang is like that as well," Blake grinned. That got a grin from her friends, even Ilia, who knew the girl.

"Hey!"

**"So you're saying this could still happen?" Cinder asked with her eyes narrowing. "You've brought danger to my ship."**

"Oh, that's not good," Roman frowned. "We're on that ship!"

"Yeah!" Neo nodded her head. "I'd rather not die."

"But he seems nice enough," Penny mentioned.

"Doesn't stop someone from fighting to kill if that happens."

**The elder Saiyan gulped. "Please, there's no need worry." Parul reached into his pouch and pulled out a remote. "Were that to happen I can control him with this device." Jaune gasped and instantly looked scared. His hands went to the necklace on his neck and started tugging.**

"Um, isn't be strong enough to break that?" Yang asked pointing at the screen.

"It's not like that," Ilia gasped. It took a while for her mind to understand and she was visibly seething as her spots turn red. Her eyes narrow at the father on screen. "This guy is a monster."

Hearing that from out of nowhere, caused a few people to look at her funny.

**"With a press of a button it pumps a bolt of electricity into his body."**

That one statement, however, made everyone completely understand.

"He is a monster," Tai growled.

"To do that to his sun," Kali's ears flattened themselves on her head.

"This man is not fit to be a father," Summer stated, eyes flashing silver.

"What sort of person does that?" Ghira gasped.

"I don't see the problem here," Raven said, causing everyone to look at her. "A little corporal punishment goes a long way." Suddenly, Yang felt good to not have been trained by her mother.

**"It's not a strong current, but it lets me reign him in when he acts out." Roman and Neo looked moderately freaked out as the man before them was trying to desperately take off the necklace, no, the **_**shock collar**_**.**

"Yikes," Roman said frowning. "Would hate for that to be me."

"That's not right," Neo said shaking her head. She may be slightly sadistic but that was taking it too far.

**When Parul put the remote back into his pouch, Jaune visibly calmed down. Cinder this time grins. "Interesting." Her eyes turn to the still rather inquisitive Jaune. "You there, Saiyan, what is your name?"**

**Jaune gave her a look before went back to looking around the ship. **

That had the two criminals laughing. That bitch would never let them get away with that.

**Parul meanwhile froze and bowed again. "Please forgive Jaune."**

**Cinder stalked closer and took in his form once more. "It seems like you still have some untapped battle power."**

"I'm not liking how she's looking at him," Velvet frowned.

"Stranger danger!" Penny repeated.

**"I have trained him well and I'm sure he can be good to your cause Lady CInder," Parul replied. Cinder turns and laughs.**

**"This is indeed an unexpected bounty. Berryblue, please offer a hefty reward to the two who found these Saiyans and brought them here." Neo and Roman instantly perk up and high five one another. Each of them was given to what was the equivalent of 1,000,000 Lien.**

"Wait really?" Roman was gobsmacked.

"That's a lot of money for just finding some guys," Neo whistled. That caused her to blink. She could whistle now. Neat!

**"This is a fortune," Roman gasped as he looked at all his money. Neo likewise was grinning. The two bow to Cinder and leave.**

**Cinder waits until the door closes before she keeps speaking to the two Saiyans. "I was told you were stuck on that barren planet for quite some time."**

**Parul nods. "For forty years, that is correct."**

"They look good for being older than 40," Coco stated after a moment to process what was said.

"Ah yes, Saiyan's are in their physical prime until they turn 80. Meaning they are physically 20-30 years old during that time," the Curator told them. Again most people wished for a body like that.

**Cinder grins as she looks out into space. "And have you been told the fate of Planet Raven?"**

"Planet Raven?" Qrow asked. "Great, she had a big ego before now she has a planet named after her?"

"After her lineage actually," the Curator explained. "The queens of the Saiyans had named the planet after themselves and each ruler is named Raven. The raven you know would be the fourth."

This entire time Raven was smiling, this world could not get any better.

**Parul nods. "Yes, I was briefed that it was destroyed by a giant meteor." Jaune kept looking around, keeping silent. After all, this was the first time in a space ship so big!**

"Wait did he say my world was destroyed?" Raven asked.

"Yes the number of survivors can be counted on one hand," the Curator replied. It took him a second. "Well, full-blooded Saiyans. With the introduction of Jaune and Parul, that's five people."

"That's rather sad," Penny replied.

"Then after that, there are three half-Saiyans...well four now. And one quarter-Saiyan."

"Still small," Ozpin sighed. It was a shame to see a race go away.

**His father however kept talking. "However, if I may be blunt, I do not care for it. At all."**

"Such an asshole," Velvet frowned. She was starting to hate this man more and more.

**Cinder turned to face them, the malicious grin still on her face. "Is it because you never got your revenge?" she asked. Parul gasped. How did she know about his vendetta against Queen Raven (III) for exiling his son to that damned planet and refusing to acknowledge that his son was strong?**

"They were exiled because his son was strong?" Kali looked disgusted.

"Stronger than Raven," the Curator said nodding to the woman in the seat. "The Queen did not like that a low-class warrior to be there. That and she feared his potential danger."

"Make sure the threat to the bloodline is gone. Smart move," Raven nodded with what her other's mother did.

"You would do that to a child?" Summer glared at her friend.

"Yes." The parents all looked at her with a fury.

**"Parul, did you know that her daughter Princess Raven IV survived?"**

"I'm a survivor," Raven grinned.

**Parul suddenly began shaking in anger. "The princess...Raven..." His body seethed with anger. "Of course she would have survived." He clenched his fit. "Those arrogant bitches must pay." Jaune blinked confused. He's never heard his father say that word before. "Their bloodline should have ended."**

"That anger is deep-seated," Ironwood pointed out. "To blame the daughter for what her mother did."

"Everyone is always up to something, why not make sure loose ends are gone," Roman gave his input.

**"Then let me help you in getting your vengeance to pass." Cinder returned to looking at space, her scheme coming together in her mind. "Berryblue, show them to their new quarters so they can...freshen up. They'll need new battle uniforms as well."**

"That's far too nice of her," Neo whispered to Roman who nodded.

**Parul looked truly thankful as he and his son were escorted to their bedroom. As they left Cinder grinned. "I was not planning on taking on the Saiyans on Remnant this time around. However, this is proving to be far too interesting."**

"I see. She has a grudge against Raven and the other Saiyans of our planet," Qrow said.

**After a brief transition, which shows Jaune taking a shower, waist up of course-**

"Show us the whole thing damn it!" Yang shouted. Most of the women nodded their heads, save a few who don't like all the muscles.

**-the scene goes to the ship's cafeteria where Roman and Neo are hanging out and drinking. The door opens to reveal both Parul and Jaune walking in. Parul had white and green armor on over his purple under armor with a robe of a lighter shade of purple.**

"Five out of ten," Coco judged. Velvet rolled her eyes.

"I say eight," Nora said happily.

**Jaune was wearing a skin-tight long-sleeved shirt with new braces boots and pants. The only thing that was still on him was the shock collar and the gray pelt. **

"Ten out of ten," Coco purred. Nora held up an image of pancakes. The girls who liked him thought he looked better with clothes _on_.

**"Hey! You two look much better. Come eat with us guys," Neo invited. Roman just raised a glass and smiled.**

"You two seem awfully friendly with them," Ilia said turning to the two thieves.

"He made us rich," Neo shrugged. "That and he's hot."

"If he's as strong as people say he is, I wouldn't mind him as extra muscle," Roman replied.

**The two approached with Parul taking a seat. "Say, big guy, Where's your battle uniform?"**

**Jaune shook his head. "No good. Too hard to move in."**

"Yes..." Pyrrha hissed nodding. Keep that armor off.

**"Ah, it's not that bad once you get used to it." Neo even made a point of stretching the area near her generous chest and letting it snap back, fitting around her curves.**

"Damn," Neptune whispered. Sadly, Weiss heard and slapped him upside the head. "What I do?"

"You're with me. Stop ogling other girls," Weiss growled.

"Are you really that stacked?" Sun asked the short girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Neo teased.

**"But do what makes you happy I guess." The pale blonde looked curiously as she did that though. Neo took a whiff and frowned. "But you should really get rid of that fur on your waist though. It's dirty and it stinks. When was the last time-" As she was speaking the ice cream themed girl grabbed the pelt roughly.**

**Jaune bristled to the point his hair started to stand on end, literally. His eyes flash yellow only for a moment. "It stays on!" he shouts angrily. This forced Neo back into her chair. His shout got the other soldiers to look at them.**

"Isn't that a bit much?" Blake asked.

"It must mean something," Weiss nodded her head. "With him on that death planet, he must have had that as a security blanket."

**"Okay I get it," Neo and Roman share a look. "That gross pelt is something important to you." This time as she reached for it, it was more of a kind gesture. Jaune didn't lash out this time.**

"And step one to getting with the hulking sex symbol is a go," Neo said.

**"The fur is...**_**special**_**," Jaune replied. He closed his eyes as if he was remembering something.**

"I wonder what the story is behind that," Yang asked.

**"Jaune we're here to eat not speak," Parul said chastising his son. "Don't waste your energy."**

"Meanie," Ruby pouted. This earned a head pat from her mother.

**"Seriously," Neo said angrily. "You won't even let him speak." This caused the father to glare at her with his single eye.**

**"I would appreciate it if you minded your own business."**

"Wow. This is terrible. Even more than you," Qrow sniped at his sister. She gave him the middle finger.

**"Say what?" Neo growled standing up. Roman sipping his drink patted her shoulder.**

**"Now why don't we calm down," he said sighing. As this was going on a large blue-skinned man with purple hair approached. His face was rosy, obviously drunk. All the people at the table looked at him.**

**"Hey, you must be new," the alien grinned. He took note of who she was sitting with and the grin turned dirty. "You must not be having a lot of fun with these puny losers."**

"Did he just call Jaune puny?" Ilia asked as if he was stupid.

"He's drunk...and someone I'd kill if this happened in real life," Neo grumbled. She didn't like that this dumbass was hitting on her.

**"I'm the only warrior on this ship worth spending time with." Parul, coming from a warrior race rolled his eye and drank his water. Too many people boasted when they thought they were the shit, his race wasn't different. Jaune meanwhile glared.**

"Everyone tries to be bigger than they are to get the girl," Roman scoffed. No one, save for Ren and Sun noticed, that Neptune flinched. Well, Ilia did too but she didn't need to say anything. That guy looked like a pompous ass sometimes.

**"Why don't you sit with me sweet thing?" the alien continued to brag as his hand goes to her shoulder.**

**"Get your filthy hands off of me," Neo spat and shoved his hand out of the way.**

"If I had a weapon, he wouldn't have that hand," Neo growled. Roman drank his soda, knowing that his sidekick was right.

**"Hey come on now big guy, why don't I buy you a drink instead?" Roman offered, trying to avoid a fight.**

"Smooth move," the thief nodded his head. "But don't get in the middle of this."

**"Stay out of this guyliner!" the alien shouted, shoving Roman to the ground. This made Jaune bristle. The large man approached the alien.**

"Kill him," Roman hissed. No one messes with his fashion sense!

**"Stand down Jaune," Parul warned his son but was ignored. Instead, the blonde stood between the alien and Neo.**

"I just noticed, how tall that version of is," Ren stated.

"He's like a foot taller than that person," Penny agreed.

**"What, do you have a problem with me?" the blue man demanded.**

**Jaune took a moment to try and calm down. "I do," he said softly.**

Raven gripped her seat and shifted her legs. She knew exactly what it meant, but the way he spoke at that moment got to her. Like when Tai gets angry.

**"Big mistake!" the alien said throwing a punch. However, he did nothing to the Saiyan. He threw a couple more punches before Jaune grabbed his arm and neck. As the man started to flail, Jaune kept choking, his face slowly growing angrier, eyes flashing yellow.**

"I really want him as my guy now," Roman said. "Instantly at the top of my list of bodyguards."

**Parul sighed and took out the remote and pressed the button. The collar flashed before...**

**"AH!" Jaune dropped the alien as a visible current started shocking him. His screams of pain caught the attention of everyone watching, horrifying both Neo and Roman.**

The entire audience watched with equal horror. Even Raven was disturbed. "T-That was a weak current?" Kali felt sick. Ghira held her hand as he glared at the image of Parul. Ilia was nauseated. She saw things like that happen in the mines.

"Renny, Pyrrha, let's break his legs," Nora said completely seriously. "Penny you can help."

"I _am_ battle-ready," Penny seethed.

"I want to kill that man," Summer said gripping her alternate husband's hand.

"You're not the only one," Tai replied.

"Thank goodness the real Arc Family is not like that from what the news says," Ozpin said. Just seeing that was terrible.

**Jaune collapsed as soon as Parul turned it off. Neo and Roman went to his side, the younger Saiyan dazed. "Hey, are you okay?" Neo worriedly asked. Before her eyes turned red and she glared at his father. "What is wrong with you? He is your son!"**

Neo nodded with her counterpart. She may not know the real version of him, but that Jaune was a nice guy! Hell, most people who see her just think she's cute! He respected her at least.

**"If I hadn't stopped him, he might have killed that buffoon," Parul replied dismissively.**

**"It's because you raised him that way!" The man glared even harder towards her.**

**"We may be in your debt, but you don't know anything about us!" As he was angrily shouting at her, Neo subtly reached in and grabbed the remote. She hid it in her glove. "From now on you don't go near my son."**

"Please tell me something bad happens to him," Yang grit her teeth. This was worse than her own mom.

"Thank you for stealing that," Pyrrha turned to the short stack.

"That's not me but you're welcome."

**"Excuse me Parul, Lady Cinder wants to have an audience with you," Berryblue said.**

**"Yes of course. It would be an honor," he answered. "Get up Jaune let's go."**

**"Oh, she wants to just speak to you alone." The tiny blue alien smirked. The Saiyan father nods.**

**"As she wishes. Jaune stay here and shut up." Parul left, with Neo and Roman glaring at him.**

"Fuck you," Weiss said glared at the screen. She felt flashbacks to her own father.

**"Here I thought my dad was a piece of shit but this guy is even worse," Roman scoffed. Neo only started to laugh. "What's so funny?"**

**Neo smirked and showed off the remote. Jaune looked both surprised...and strangely relieved. Roman meanwhile grinned. "Well, you sneaky little thief."**

**"This is what I think about shock treatment," Neo declared as she dropped the remote and broke it underfoot.**

The teens and Neo cheered at that.

**The scene changes to the barracks. They were more akin to holes in the wall with beds and a TV. Neo sat on her own bed, which was on the second level out of three. Roman sat on the floor across from her and Jaune. And the big guy? **

**Jaune was happily eating a pile of rations.**

"Of course he would," Sun grinned. "It's probably the best thing he ate so far."

"He sure could put it away though," Neptune said.

"Saiyans are known for the two large loves: battle and food," the Curator replied. "They always crave one or the other."

**"By the way thanks for the help earlier," Neo said in appreciation. Jaune looked at her and nodded before grabbing a cylinder. He shook it a little hearing a liquid inside before trying to just shake the thing out.**

**"You thirsty kid?" Roman asked. "Give it here." He twists the cap open and hands it back to Jaune who looks at the drink before sipping. His eyes widen in amazement.**

"Must be something good," Qrow grinned.

**"What is this?" Jaune asked looking into the canteen. Inside of it was...clean water.**

"He doesn't even know what water is," Blake gasped.

"What is up with these worlds have such terrible times with Jaune?" Ruby felt sad. Penny nodded from her seat, as did Pyrrha and Velvet.

**"What? It's ordinary water. You can't expect me to believe you never had water before." To answer her, Jaune chugs down the water as fast as he can before sighing, a small smile on his face.**

"Oh my god, he doesn't know what water is," Coco frowned. This life was sad for him.

**"That was good water," Jaune said. Neo and Roman looked at him and smiled. He was like a big puppy. It took a moment but Jaune spoke. His left hand going to his grey pelt.**

**"This...is Zwei's ear," he said fondly.**

"Zwei!?" The Rose/Xiao-Long Family, as well as Blake and Weiss, shouted.

"Who is Zwei?" Neptune asked his girlfriend.

"Only the cutest boy I know," Weiss sighed.

"It's their demon," Blake hissed.

"It's our adorable corgi!" Summer and Ruby said at the same time.

**"You mean the fur I was asking about?" Neo asked. The tall man nodded.**

**"Me and Zwei got along well back home." He was still reminiscing. "Zwei was one of those creatures back on Vampa. A giant. I named him after the sound he made."**

**A flashback began as a large grey creature that looked like both a dog and a lizard started to attack a tiny child-size Jaune. He was in tiny blue and gold armor, with a small monkey tail coming out of his backside.**

"Aww! It's so cute!" Winter said happily. "Even as a monster!"

"See what I mean Winter!" Weiss cheered.

"Kid Jaune is adorable," Pyrrha mumbled taking a picture of him on her Scroll.

**"It was scary at first but I soon got used to it." He flew just out of range of Zwei and the two looked to be smiling. "I then started to train by avoiding Zwei's teeth."**

**In the present Jaune had a wistful smile. "We became like friends." The scene showed young Jaune sitting on the giant tail, smiling at Zwei who nuzzled his face. "We became like good friends."**

Most of the women sniffled at the sight. It seemed like something actually happened to him. It was heartwarming.

**"So this monster was the first friend you ever made?" Roman asked. Just seeing everything about this kid was...tragic.**

"Agreed. Even I had friends when I was that young," the thief said.

"But wait...he only has Zwei's ear," Neo pointed out. The warm feeling suddenly vanished and dread bubbled up in their chest.

"Why is this universe so sad?" Penny mumbled.

**The smile left his face. "Yeah. But my dad did not like that one bit. He said what I was doing with Zwei was playing not training." Jaune flinched. "So dad...shot off Zwei's ear with a gun."**

**The scene showed a younger Parul shooting off Zwei's ear. A surprised and shocked Jaune could only watch in terror and sadness. "It got angry at him...and me."**

Yang almost ripped off the fabric of her chair. Kali and Ghira bared their teeth. Tai was trying to burn the screen with his eyes. More and more the entire crowd was getting angrier at the man on the screen. Even Neo and Roman were angry at that. That was not cool in the slightest.

**Jaune softly grasped the ear turned pelt. "After that Zwei was never the same. So that's why I kept the ear to remember...when we were friends..."**

"Jaune..." Ruby sniffled.

**Neo plopped down right next to him. "That's the most I've heard you speak in these few days we traveled," she grinned.**

**Roman shook his head. "That was seriously one of the most innocent stories I've heard around this place in decades," he said. "You seriously can't be that pure or naive."**

"He sure can!" Nora shouted. "He's a good guy!"

**"I bet you don't like all of that fighting your dad makes you do huh?" Jaune frowned but didn't refute her.**

"A pacifist Saiyan?" Glynda asked. "What a conundrum."

**"If I had to guess, your pops saw some real talent and forced you to become a warrior against your will." Jaune frowned even more.**

**"That man is no good," Neo sighed as she stood up. "He only sees you as a powerful weapon, not a person."**

**"Only a tool to be used for vengeance."**

The audience can only look at the screen and nod.

**"Probably," Roman made a disgusted face. "I have to say your old man is awful. You know you don't have to do everything that man tells you to do."**

**Jaune took a calming breath. "You know it is not right for you to say bad things about him. He is my dad," he responded, like a dutiful son. Both Roman and Neo looked both saddened and disgusted at that. How can a father do this to his own son?**

"Why is he still loyal to him?" Penny demanded.

"It's because he's the only family he has," the Curator replied. "If it's the only thing you know, would you refuse it?"

That quieted the people, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"That's bullshit," Yang spat.

**The scene changed.**

**Jaune stood on the left side of Cinder in his new battle armor and his father on her right. They were told to prepare for they were about to land. When the door opened, troops rushed out and made a procession line for Cinder. The trio stepped down onto the frozen land and Jaune noticed two people standing before them.**

**One was a woman with black hair, the ends tipped in red. She was wearing white martial arts pants and a pretty cool blue jacket over it. She seemed to be glaring at Cinder not him.**

"It's me!" Summer grinned.

"That jacket looks nice on you," Tai said kissing her on the cheek, making her blush.

"I prefer red on mom!" Ruby laughed.

**Standing next to her was a woman with black hair and had armor similar to them but was wearing a green jacket over it. She too was glaring at Cinder.**

"Not gonna lie, that look does seem fine on you Raven," Qrow complimented her.

**The two flinched as they felt Jaune's power. That was when they noticed Jaune and Parul. "Robin, the two behind her are Saiyans," the one with long hair said.**

"That's...not my name," Summer said.

**Robin, or more commonly known by her name from Remnant, Summer looked at them.**

"So I have two names?" Summer asked.

"Robin is your Saiyan name. However, when you arrived on Remnant you bonked your head. You were then adopted by an elderly man who raised you. Summer was your given name because your smile was like the Summer sun."

"It's fitting," Tai replied. Yang and Ruby nodded.

**Parul meanwhile glared at them and started to visibly shake. "That's Raven. I'm sure of it!" he growled. An image of a woman that looks like an older version of Raven stood next to her in his mind. "She looks just like the queen!" Parul then shook at their power levels.**

"Hmm," Qrow hummed. "They do look alike. But we were adopted."

"We might have an actual mom like that," Raven pointed out. "It would seem my genes are stronger."

**"Cinder, what are you doing here?" Summer asked.**

**"I'm sure you already know," Cinder grinned. She held her hand out and psychically grabbed seven orange ornate orbs towards herself. "I'll soon have a wish granted by the Dragon Balls."**

"The Dragon's what?" Ironwood asked confused.

"Dragon Balls," the Curator mentioned. "Seven magical orbs that when brought together summon a dragon that can grant wishes...to an extent. After that, it can't be used for a year."

That got a lot of people thinking if they can find those somewhere in their world.

**Off to the side, someone shouted at them. "Hey, you!" a man's voice called out. Everyone turned to see Taiyang dressed in full winter gear. He was frowning at them. Standing next to him was an alien in robes with a staff. "Give us the Dragon Balls and leave right now."**

"Hey it's me!" he mimicked his wife. "Why am I there?"

"You're married to Raven with two children. Yang and your new son Long."

"I'm married to her still in that world?"

"Yes. You two are actually very much in love. You're the reason she wants to get so strong," the Curator replied. "You and your kids are her pride. Raven's biggest emotion." Raven looked floored, which was not like her. "Of course it took about twelve years before she went from a massive bitch to tolerable."

"Ah that makes sense," Qrow grinned, only to get a cup thrown at him again.

"How about me?" Summer asked.

"You're married to Qrow, who is not Raven's brother. Ruby is your second daughter. Your first is named Carmine, who has become a teacher. You're actually grandparents since she has a daughter named Daisy." Summer froze, as did Qrow. The drunkard, who was slowly not getting drunk, gulped as he saw Tai glaring at him.

"That's not me man! Don't forget that!" Qrow shouted. He did not want to get in the way of Summer and Tai at the moment.

"Oh, wow...I'm an aunt!" Ruby cheered again.

**"It appears we might have a larger problem," the man beside him laughs, catching Tai's attention. This was Whis, the attendant of the God of Darkness.**

"We don't have something like that in our world," Ozpin whispered to himself.

_**One of the strongest beings in the universe. Stronger than the gods themselves.**_

"Why is someone stronger the attendant to a person?" Ilia asked.

"To be able to keep them in line of course," Ironwood replied.

**"You can call it a blessing and a curse. A curse for their warrior race that is." The alien's eyes landed on Broly and smiles.**

**"So who are those?" Summer asked. "Friends of yours."**

**Cinder flicks back some hair. "Let me introduce you to some of the inductees to my force. Jaune and his father."**

**"I am Parul," said the father as he stood next to Cinder.**

**"I'm sure you'll get along," Cinder mocked. "As you can see they are Saiyans from your annihilated homeworld."**

"She feels like an utter bitch," Blake whispered to Sun and Ilia.

**"I understand that you were quite young," Cinder said. "Your mother did a great disservice to Parul and Jaune. Condemning the poor boy to a repugnant world. That was until my people saved them."**

**"So you can imagine what rage builds within their souls." Cinder's voice turns angry as she says that.**

"Cinder must not like us," Summer replied. Raven agreed with her.

"Well you two have foiled her plans at universal domination constantly," the Curator replied. "And I mean constantly."

**"Tell me one thing," Summer said in a serious tone. "What's repugnant mean?" The woman was laughing, making everyone stare at her. Jaune tilts his head in slight confusion.**

The crowd laughed at that and Summer blushed. She was definitely better than that!

**"It refers to something incredibly miserable..." Cinder deadpans. Raven was giving Summer the 'are you kidding me' look.**

**"Oh that makes sense," Summer laughed embarrassedly. "Thanks, Cinder."**

"Don't thank the bad guy mom!" Ruby pouted.

**"Such a moron," Raven sighs shaking her head.**

"She feels my pain," Raven replied. That got a glare from her former leader.

**"I swear you will pay Raven, dearly!" Parul shouted. This caused the woman to look at him. The angry motions Parul was doing was slowly setting off Jaune. "The sins of your mother are on your hands princess."**

"Uh oh..." Nora said trembling.

**"Don't be ridiculous," Raven scoffed. "This isn't my business." Behind them, where they weren't looking, Jaune was slowly clenching his fists and flexing as rage started to boil.**

"I know those muscles are going to hurt us, but they look yummy," Raven licked her lips. Tai, Yang, and Qrow gagged. Yang for agreeing with her mother, the other two for her words.

**"Right. She has nothing to do with this," Summer said. "Come we're all Saiyans here. Let's try to get along." Despite her words, Jaune was getting angrier, barely controlling himself.**

"Do we have to fight?" Summer asked.

**"Shall we begin?" Parul asked Cinder, who merely giggles.**

**"It seems like he can barely wait to get a piece of them," Cinder said looking at Jaune. "Very well, show me how powerful this boy really is."**

**"It would be my pleasure." Parul turned towards the two women once more. "This is our chance, my son! ATTACK!"**

**The screen fades to black.**

"That was a lot to take in," Summer said.

"Yes, it was," Roman agreed, rolling his neck.

"That is why we will be taking a quick break for it. This world is rather beefy after all," the Curator replied. "Why don't you guys go get refills on snacks and drinks. I'll have the world ready." The audience did just that and returned to the theater as a trailer showed up.

**It showed a Jaune with his hood up. He turned to the screen and smirked. As he did, his shadow grew to a large proportion and figures started to appear from it. Their eyes were all glowing blue as was his. The shadows all merge together making a single word in blue light against the darkness: Rise.**

* * *

So yeah. Manwha time! Please leave a review.


	14. Battle in the Throne Room

This was weird. I felt fatigued doing this one for some reason? I wasn't sure why while I was typing it. But here you go.

Not going to lie that I'm not going to respond to reviews this time. This chapter had left me feeling weird.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Solo Leveling.

* * *

"We are just taking a quick break from that universe," the Curator said. "Namely because there are a few scenes that will shake up the theatre and I need to reinforce it. Last time I viewed this world I remember some windows shattering."

"That Saiyan universe could do that?" Neo asked surprised.

"Some worlds can do that," the Curator sighed. "It's annoying honestly."

"So based on the preview, is this another evil Jaune?" Ruby asked in fear. They've seen too many of that already.

"No. Jaune is a nice person," he replied. "No evil bone in his body. Although he is a bit pragmatic."

"What does that mean?" Nora asked, not knowing the word.

"He does things realistically and practically," Ren told his girlfriend.

"So..."

"That means he's not going to be completely nice," Roman replied.

"So what's special about this world?" Kali asked.

"He's nearly died," the Curator replied. "Literally, at deaths door missing an arm and leg." That made Jaune's friends looked so terrified. "He got better though and awakened a crazy ability."

"Which is?" Ozpin wondered.

"He can level up like a video game character."

"SO COOL!" Penny, Ruby, Yang, and Nora shouted. Weiss was a little confused at that.

"How does that make him better?" Winter asked.

"In this world, those who awaken their powers and aura, they are stuck at the same level for the rest of their life," the Curator told them. "So if you were weak in aura, you will always be weak in aura."

"So training and whatnot doesn't even matter?" Tai asked surprised.

"That is correct. That is why Jaune is special. He can level and get stronger."

"This world does sound interesting then," Roman grinned as he leaned back. He was not allowed his cigar, but the drink he was given was fine.

**Jaune Arc panted as he drank some water from a canteen. He was wearing his standard Pumpkin Pete's hoodie, track pants and sneakers. However, there was something just a little different about this one.**

"I don't see any difference," Ruby stated.

**His normally baggy the clothes were tight on him. The usually loose jacket was pressed against his chest almost showing off his muscles. His pants were snug on him and they can see a bulge. Heck, they barely fit him, with his forearms more than poking out. That and he was taller, and his hair more styled than normal.**

"Oh..." Ruby said blushing. Those who preferred his hulking Saiyan form weren't as much as a fan. Ruby did really like this on though. It was more realistic. And then there were Winter and Weiss, who was nearly drooling.

"He looks...good," Winter said noticing his lean yet powerful build.

Weiss just nodded her head much to Neptune's shock. So he had to make a body like that?

**He dropped the canteen and let out a breath. "I leveled up quite a bit and gathered a lot of items. I should start heading to the next stage," he said to himself. The camera panned out and showed off his body. Not only that but there were spectral pieces of armor over his body.**

"Why is it like that?" Ironwood asked.

"Is he not really wearing the armor?" Glynda had also wondered what that was.

"The System, as Jaune came to call it, let him get the stats of the armor and put them on, but they are then absorbed into his body. Making it so he doesn't look stupid," the Curator replied.

That got the interest of some people. If they can somehow do that with armor it would be amazing!

**"Even after all that, I still can't comprehend it." The tall blonde looked at an ornate door before he opened it. A chill went down his spine as he felt a chilling presence. His eyes widen as he saw that he was in a throne room.**

"A boss room," Yang whispered.

"A what?" Ilia asked.

"A boss room the final part of a level in a video game," the brawler replied. "Haven't you ever played a video game?"

"I come from a poor family so..."

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Yang turned to the others. "We are dragging her and Penny to play video games tonight!"

**That's when he saw someone approaching. "**_**This sensation, it feels like the double dungeon."**_** His blue eyes see a blood-red knight appear from behind the throne and approach him. In his right hand was a great sword of gold and black. Jaune's eyes go to the name and frowns.**

"So cool," Neo hummed.

"What does he mean by the double dungeon?" Raven wondered.

"It's the place where he nearly died and gained his abilities."

"So this being has enough power to scare him into fear?" Winter asked.

**"Blood-red Commander, Igris," Jaune states. He was breathing heavily as he approached. "**_**His name is dark red. Very different than all the bosses I've fought before."**_

That put the audience at unease. Especially those who know about video games. Dark red names are usually some bad things.

**Jaune blinked and Igris was suddenly before him. It was only thanks to his high sense stat that he had managed to dodge. He squats down as the large sword swipe runs over him. The pillar was not as lucky, the entire thing being blown apart.**

"SHIT!" Tai shouted.

"I couldn't even keep up with that," Penny replied. She was sure if she was still a robot, her optics wouldn't have been able to keep up as fast.

**"**_**He cut it with a single slice!"**_** Taking this moment, Jaune tries to stab the knight with his knife that he had summoned. Sadly, it just bumped off the armor. "**_**It's not penetrating."**_

"Oh that's not good," Coco mumbled.

"His weapon is not strong enough," Velvet groaned.

**His sense went off again, just in time to see the great sword being lifted up. As it came crashing down, Jaune backed up, letting the dust fly up as the blade connected with the tiled floor. He only had a second as he had to bend over backward as the giant blade came shooting out of the dust, slicing off some of his hair.**

Roman and Yang flinched as the attack almost hit Jaune and sliced off some hair. They cared about their looks and their hair, so seeing just that much come off is annoying.

**Jaune jumped back to make some more room. "Armor only slows you down if your strength is 80. So that means he's definitely higher than that. As is his speed and the armor is blocking my attack. Defense is higher too." The young man gulped. **_**"Is there no way I can beat this guy? He's stronger than in everything."**_

"That is really bad," Summer frowned.

"Outclassed in all things, this is going to be an uphill battle," Ghira nodded.

**The knife vanished in his hand. "I don't think I can win without a weapon, but if I can't break through the armor I can't even do damage. So this is the only way." Jaune slammed his fist into his palm. "This is the only way."**

Yang nodded her grin growing. "Alright! Good old fisticuffs." Tai was nodding his head, whooping. Summer rolled her eyes. Was this how her family would have been if they survived? It would have been nice, but if it was always like this it could get annoying.

**The knight tilted his head as he watched Jaune before he did something surprising. He stabbed his greatsword into the ground. Then proceeded to take off his tattered cape and the daggers on his waist. It cracked its neck and stood there.**

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Sun jumped in his chair. "I'm sure Jaune is going to get his ass kicked but this guy is so cool."

**"Chivalry?" Jaune growled. "You're not taking me seriously."**

**Despite his words, Jaune was surprised as Igris struck at his neck, stunning him. The boy then felt his hood being grabbed, as he was thrown. The force used was so strong that when he collided with the wall, a giant dent was made. Blood came out of his mouth before Jaune had raised his arms in a cross. He barely managed to defend the punch.**

"I don't think I can do anything like that," Tai gasped.

"Even at full strength, I think I can manage that," Yang whistled.

**Sadly the second punch forced him into the wall even more. He then jumped out of the dust and panting.**

"So he has high defense right?" Ruby asked. "How tanky is he in our world?"

"He can take more than a few hits from both Nora and Yang after they get powered up, at the same time. Still not the best, as you can see but he can compete with the best of you easily," the Curator said.

_**"I blocked that but it still took out 500 health. If I didn't have armor I would have lost an arm,**_**" Jaune said looking at his arm.**

_**"I can't take direct hits anymore," **_**Jaune frowned. Seeing the silhouette of the man before him he couldn't help but think. "He's strong even without his sword. How can I even put up a decent fight against this guy?"**

"Good question," Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Shall we see how Mr. Arc does."

**"Even if I don't have strength, I still have speed!" The blonde ran forward and activated his **_**Sprint**_** skill. This boosted his speed by 30%. It let him get a single attack in. But Igris wasn't fazed.**

"He's as fast me there!" Ruby cheered.

**Instead, the monster brought it's elbow down onto Jaune's head. The hunter to be had to use his left hand to block. Igris even countered that by smacking it out of the way.**

"This guy is too much," Penny mumbled.

"I think he can beat most of us here," Qrow stated. "Even with Semblances."

"He's going so easy on him too," Winter frowned.

**The two started to exchange a flurry of punches, only for Jaune to lose the exchange. The large punch smacked into his face forcing Jaune to spin. A System Alert came up, his **_**Preservation **_**skill activated, boosting damage reduction by 50%**

_**"If my defense is increased, I may have a chance!"**_** Jaune thought as he used his momentum to kick Igris. **_**"I can't give up!"**_

"Yeah! Go do that fearless leader!" Nora cheered.

**Sadly, Igris grabbed his leg to hold him in place and then proceeded to backhand him so hard that he flew into the wall above the throne, denting that one too, and fall onto the throne. His head falls forward, face shadowed.**

"Oh no..." Pyrrha gasped. That seemed like it hurt.

**Igris walks over and stares at the beaten Jaune. Holding his right hand out, the great sword flew into it. Raising it, he went to execute Jaune. Just as the attack was about to connect, Jaune's hand shot up and caught it. The armor on it appearing tangibly for a second.**

**"I HAVEN'T LOST YET!"**

"Fuck him up!" Sun yelled happily.

**As he shouted that, he summoned his knife and stabbed Igris in the eye. **

Some flinched, but Raven grinned. "Yes, that's it. Win with any means necessary!" the bandit leader laughed.

**As the monster reared its head back in pain, Jaune tackled it into a pillar, this time cracking the pillar. Igris pulled the knife out of his face. "Oh no, you don't!" Jaune summoned the knife back to his hand and stabbed upward.**

The brutality was great! Raven's smile gets bigger. This version seemed like a good version too. Now how to kidnap them?

**Activating his skill **_**Vital Strike**_**, doing critical damage, as he stabbed Igris in the neck. Not once, not twice, but five times. Using **_**Vital Strike**_**, each time, he did one final strike into Igris's neck, causing it to collapse against the wall.**

_**Alert: You have beaten Blood-Red Commander Igris. You leveled! x2**_

"Yes!" Penny and Pyrrha hugged happily. Ruby raised her hands happily. Velvet even jumped out of her seat.

**"Did I win?" Jaune asked himself as he rested his hands on his knees. "He beat me in all stats...I only managed to win with pure luck." He looked at the corpse of the monster. "One mistake and I could have died. This thing could have gone one on one against an A-Rank hunter."**

"A-Rank?" Kali asked the Curator.

"Hunters are ranked by letters. E, D, C, B, A, S. E is barely stronger than human, like a new person starting out as a hunter-in-training in your world. D is substantially stronger. Most of your students are at least C class here or B. The adults are B and A. I don't think anyone of you are S."

"Interesting."

**After taking a minute or two, he grinned. There were four items that appeared before him. One was a pouch he instantly opened, doubling the amount of his money. Next was a copy of Igris's helmet. He put on the helmet and it vanished around his head, his stats shooting up.**

"So cool! If I could do that with my own helmet," Yang sighed. "Imagine me being able to ride out in the open road with my hair out."

"I would wear more armor over my own outfit," Weiss agreed.

"Ren wouldn't get knocked out in five hits," Nora teased her boyfriend.

"Nora..." Ren blushed.

**Next was a red stone that contained the skill **_**Dominator's Touch**_**.**

"What is that?" Penny asked.

"It is a rune stone. If Jaune breaks it, he gets a skill."

"So cheap! I wish I could do that," Roman complained.

**Lastly was a green rock called a Hearthstone, something to send you back to the beginning of the gate. If he left the dungeon, it will vanish.**

**"If I got this...that means that the quest isn't over," Jaune said as he looked up.**

**As if to respond to his inquiry, several gates in reality. **

_**The Job Change Quest has begun. The longer you last, the more points you will earn to get into a higher tier job.**_

_**GOOD LUCK.**_

"Very fucking ominous," Neo said. That got everyone nodding to their heads.

**A timer started. From the magical gates, knights had started to filter into the room.**

_**"I can handle this. None of them are on Igris's level.**_**" Jaune was making a plan in his head as he looked around him. His body started to vanish.**

"It's like me!" Neo pointed.

"He actually is based around an assassin."

"That explains the daggers," Raven nodded. She also liked the fact that he could summon and send away his weapons.

_**"It takes 200 MP to use stealth, and with my 390, I would have 190 left. With it taking 1 MP per second, I can buy at most three minutes of stealth. I have enough health and MP. I can last as long as I need to!"**_

"Well, at least he knows his own limits," Glynda nodded. "That's very much appreciated."

**The knights were all looking around for him and Jaune was hiding. However, his stealth was destroyed when he saw magician summons eyes there were staring at him.**

"Why is that every world we watch has Jaune struggling?" Ruby asked the Curator.

"Because that is who he is. Always trying to catch up to you, his friends," the Curator replied. "That was his biggest hurdle in almost all worlds. It is part of what defines him."

**"Shit!" He saw two knights rush him, and he proceeded to punch both of them. With his stat boost, they went careening into the pillars.**

"Nice!" Nora laughed. "Maybe this version of him could fight with me. I want to see how strong Jaune-Jaune is!"

**He jumped up and did a split kick, hurting two more.**

**Sadly, he was starting to get swarmed. Hits were coming far more frequently right now. Jaune grunts as he gets hit. **_**"Should I use the Hearth Stone? So I can get out of here? I used too much Mana using stealth.**_**"**

"Quantity sometimes outdoes quality," Ironwood says ashamed. After a fight that harsh, and he's going to get killed by a swarm of people. Even Raven understood how bad this was.

**He ducked out of two swipes. **_**"This is too high of a level for me! Wait Time! If I spent long enough maybe it won't matter."**_** Jaune looked up and felt despair. **

**It had only been 5 mins.**

"That's horrible," Roman gasped. He thought it was longer than that.

"He's going to die," Neo nodded.

_**"I have to leave!"**_** The blonde gripped the Hearthstone and was about to use it, only for a large hammer to smash into his side. He crumpled onto the floor, the stone flying out of his hand.**

"No,'" Velvet whimpered.

**As the knights approached, he punched two more and he stood. His body ached and he was tired. "It can't end here, this is such a big chance!"**

"He really wants that level up," Summer said.

"If you want power you should fight for it," Raven frowned. She understood where this version of Jaune came from, that's why it made her attracted to this one more.

**Jaune jumped back into the fray, his thoughts frazzled. The thoughts of the past coming up to him.**

**He was the weakest hunter. Not in general, but in the world. Not only was he E-Rank, but he had no powers. People doubted him, spoke about him behind his back. Making fun of him, even if he was in spitting distance.**

"What why?" Penny asked confused.

"It's because he was the lowest of the low," Ilia frowned. "People who are stronger tend to make fun of those who are weaker than them."

**He hated it so much. **

Raven nodded her head, far more understanding.

**Two images of two Hunters who cared for him appeared before his tired body. One asking him to rest, the other to look out for himself.**

"Those people look like they care for him," Ruby said. "He should listen."

"Seems like you don't understand little Rose," Raven glared. "That's not what he wants. He wants to grow stronger, to be better. A person who's never tasted the feeling of powerlessness, of uselessness. Until you felt that you have no right to tell other's what to do in that position."

"Defending the kid much?" Qrow frowned.

"You and I know better brother," Raven spat.

**"Wasn't all that your fault?" a voice called out to him from the darkness. "Why do you always move away from the safe path and dance with death on every occasion?"**

"Why is that voice garbled?" Weiss asked.

**Jaune turned to the figure who kept speaking. "Isn't it great that an E-Rank hunter like you got to grow this much? Isn't that right? Jaune Arc." The one speaking was a skinnier looking Jaune Arc, the one the audience knew more.**

"Uh...he looks like the one we know," Blake said.

"Why does he look...sickly?" Sun frowned.

**The current Jaune was frozen in place. "Wow, I can't believe we're the same person!" The younger Jaune walked around him. "You're taller, have muscles and look sharper." He passed him. "You look quite strong as well."**

"I don't like how he's talking to Jaune," Pyrrha said.

"What is he?" Summer wondered.

"There is an explanation but it is revealed, far, far later," the Curator replied.

**"But the only thing that changed is your appearance. You are still a weakling."**

"Oof, bad words to say to someone like that," Roman groaned.

**The Jaune before him looked angrier, but he was so tired.**

**"What's the difference between you and me? You found yourself before death once more." A knight tried to attack Jaune and he countered with a punch. "E-Rank Hunter Jaune Arc. That's all you'll ever be."**

Raven growled, as did a lot of people. No one, no one, likes to be told they didn't amount to anything.

**"If you don't control yourself, your courage becomes recklessness."**

**"Shut up," the current Jaune replied. He tried to punch harder but he couldn't find the strength too.**

**So he was smacked aside by one knight and then into the floor by another. Jaune groaned as he was forced into the fetal position as he grabs his stomach.**

"I'm surprised he's still alive," Neo muttered.

**"You still have a long way to go. From now on you'll have to kill more people, and leave others behind. Including friends and family." His dark self spoke. "You will bring about your own destruction."**

"What is he talking about?" Summer asked.

"Again it will appear later."

**A screen appeared before the current Jaune, one that the other could barely see. **_**"Wait...did not this happen before? But...what happened after that?"**_

**The screen before him was a **_**Daily Quest**_** used for training.**

"Daily Quest," Yang asked. "So he has to do a quest one every day?"

"Yes. It's super simple. 100 push-ups, sit-ups, curl-ups, squats and run 10km."

"That doesn't sound bad, hell that sounds downright laughable," Neptune said.

"The 10km run sounds to be the hardest part," Blake agreed.

_**"What? Is the daily quest ending?"**_** A second timer appeared, counting down from ten.**

**The darker self of his made a disappointed noise. "It's also said that luck is a skill. It looks like leaving you to die here is too much of a waste for it." The darker self turned to leave.**

**As the timer hit three, a knight raised its blade to attack him.**

"Whelp, that sucks," Roman said. "Next world?"

**At zero, the sword came down and...**

**Met with nothing. Jaune wasn't there.**

"Oh ye of little faith," Qrow laughed. "You don't watch enough movies."

"We're criminals when we would have time to watch movies?" Neo countered.

"You could always pirate it." The two looked at one another and nodded. They forgot about that.

**Jaune opened his eyes and saw that he was not in that dark dungeon. In fact, he was in a bright desert. He sat up his aching body as he looked about. "This is...the penalty zone."**

"Penalty Zone? What is that?" Penny asked.

"In some games, if you fail to do a quest you are teleported to a place where you're supposed to either fight your way out or survive the entire time," Ruby explained to her.

"So...it's like time out for a bad kid?" Ghira asked not sure what she meant.

"You don't play video games don't you?" Summer teased the other father in the room.

"He doesn't even play on his Scroll," Kali laughed.

**The blonde gave a small laugh. "Looking back on it now, I didn't do the daily quest today. So I ran out of time."**

**He knelt down and took a deep breath. "What good timing... to think that I would survive from that situation.."**

"He got lucky," Winter said.

"As the evil version of him said," Glynda told her, "Luck is a skill too."

**Jaune's stats showed up for a moment.**

**[HP: 93/10278]  
[MP: 202/850]  
[Fatigue: 91/100]**

"Fuck," Yang gasped. Ruby, Nora, and Ren looked relieved that he managed to escape after seeing the numbers themselves. Tai, Summer, Qrow, Roman and Neo frown. Velvet and Coco looked at the numbers and shook their heads. Those who don't play games looked confused.

"What do those numbers mean?" Weiss asked. Penny nodded too, unsure of what those meant.

"HP is Health," Ruby said.

"Oh no," Penny gasped. "That's less than one percent!"

"MP is magic. Or if you want to be specific, aura for us," Yang explained. "So at least he's good on that front."

"And he's literally almost dead tired," Glynda frowned.

**"Did the quest wish me luck to survive or to get as much as points as I can?" He shook his head as he stood. "Luck, coincidence, whatever you want to call it. It came through for me."**

**He held his right hand out. "Store." A screen popped up with pages that looked like it belonged in a video game. He moved over to the potion tab and bought fatigue restoration potions. "I'm rich enough that I'm not afraid to do this."**

"So lucky," Coco complained as she looked at what was on the screen. "He can shop where ever he wants! Wherever he wants!"

"But we can do that in our world already via Scroll," Velvet replied.

"But it's instant! Instant! If I can do that with clothes, I would be in heaven!"

"Amen sister!" Roman agreed, also jealous about having a store wherever he wants.

**He drank different potions, collecting himself. "It seems like my fatigue can be restored but my health can't be when it's in critical." Jaune shook his head. "I have to wait for it to naturally regenerate."**

"Makes sense as a drawback for a power," Ruby said. "If he has a lot of HP and has high regen, it only makes sense that if he's in the critical."

"You sure know a lot about video games," Summer responded.

"She plays too much," Weiss sighs. "She could take time to study more." That made Ruby blush.

**The man littered the empty bottles. "I don't know about that job change dungeon, but maybe I can heal by leveling up here?" Jaune cracked his neck and smirked. "I know I can die in one hit, but I've never felt more alive."**

"Yes, I understand," Raven said happily. "This guy is my type."

"More so than the alien version?" Tai asked.

"The alien, while buff and obviously powerful, is too naive. This one knows what it means to crave and want power. I can completely understand him, and that what makes him more desirable to me," Raven explained.

**The sands began to move and large centipedes appeared. "All that matters now is to find out if these things will give me levels." As they attacked, Jaune jumped up and stabbed one of the large bugs. **

"More bugs!" Ruby and Penny shouted.

_**"See you soon? Yeah. If we survive until the end. If the pain doesn't kill me, it will make me stronger!"**_

_**Penalty Quest: Survive for 4 hours.**_

**Jaune stood over the corpses of several giant centipedes, drinking a potion. His stats had increased significantly since he had leveled up four times.**

"Damn that leveled up four times? In four hours? If this is like an MMO, he must have level ground hard," Yang whistled. "It takes so much time to level up in those things."

**"Thank goodness, I can level up here. I can even use the store to get more potions." He said to himself. The blonde looked at the giant floating screen, showing that he had three minutes left. "I guess it's time to prepare before I go back. I don't have the stuff necessary so I should do that as fast as I could."**

**Jaune went to the store and bought the **_**Knife Killer**_**, a dagger that did extra damage to armored enemies.**

"Smart. Finally, something to fight those knights with, instead of his fist," Neo grinned.

**That and he broke the red Rune Stone, he had received from Ignis. Power surged through him as he gained **_**Dominator's Touch, **_**which let him interact with objects at a distance. However, it would require a higher skill level to move heavier stuff it seemed. After all, he tried to move a centipede body but it was far too much.**

"It's like my Semblance," Glynda pointed out. She had telekinesis after all, and that ability was akin to that.

**"Okay, this is my last chance. We'll have to see how it goes."**

**As he was taken by the portal, he arrived back at the throne room. The number of knights had more than tripled. "You guys grew a lot while I was gone huh?" Jaune taunted. As some knights moved closer, he slashed at them with his new dagger, effectively destroying them.**

"Woo!" Sun yelled. Ilia had to cover her ears.

"Can you not be so loud?" she glared at her friend's maybe-boyfriend.

_**"That's weird..."**_** Jaune thought as he assessed his situation, moving away from some of the mobs. **_**"I'm not getting experience. I should have leveled up at least once from all these guys."**_ **He dodged a few strikes as he kept thinking.**

"That's odd indeed. If this is like a video game, shouldn't he be getting experience from killing those monsters?" Ironwood asked.

_**"The only thing I can think of are those magicians in the back row. I can hear them chanting. But what...A debuff? No, I don't feel anything off."**_

**That's when it clicked.**

**"They're summoning the knights! Because they are summoned by something else I don't get experience." Jaune grinned. "It all makes sense now! Especially since the ones to come out of the portal last were the magicians!" **

"Ah, there it is," Ozpin smiled.

"There what is?" Qrow asked.

"Mr. Arc's quick thinking. While not a complete strategist as most of the people here, Mr. Arc is an excellent tactician, able to think of things on the fly."

"Ah, that's so true!" Nora yelled. "He always knew how to adapt to the situation but his preplanning sucks balls!"

**He jumped into the air and then threw his old dagger at the robbed monster, instantly destroying it. As it died, those it summoned died as well.**

_**Skill: Dagger Throw has been learned!**_

_**"It seems like the knights can only come out of the gate if a magician is powering it."**_** Jaune used his **_**Stealth**_** vanishing from view before he even landed.**

"That..definitely makes things easier," Weiss sighed in relief. Neptune felt a little threatened at that.

**Several floating eyes appeared and Jaune grinned. "It doesn't matter if you found my position." The blonde was hanging off a wall scone on a pillar, giving him a view of the whole room. "Because I've found all five of you."**

"Thinking like a true hunter," Qrow commented.

**From his position, Jaune threw one of his daggers that got stabbed into the magician and then leaped at it. Grabbing the thrown blade, he made several attacks with his two daggers killing a second one.**

_**You have slain a magician.**_

"That's two," Pyrrha said, hoping he finishes well alive.

**Jaune began fighting his way through the remaining knights that got in his way, slicing and dicing anything in his path. He even used **_**Dominator's Touch**_** to reach out and crush a helmet before snapping the neck of a monster.**

"Brutal," Sun laughs. "He's about our level right now."

"Actually, he might be stronger," Blake answered. "Since he leveled up, he may have been as strong as us prior. But he's for sure on a higher power than ourselves right now."

**Of course, this was a difficult fight, so he had taken some damage. "How long are you going to stay behind these bastards!" Jaune shouted at one magician. Using his new skill, he choked a magician and **_**pulled**_** himself to it before stabbing the monster.**

_**You have slain a magician.**_

"Smart use of telekinesis, I may have to do that myself sometimes," Glynda noted. Instead of bringing something to you, you bring yourself to your target.

**He suddenly felt the floor rumbling. Looking down, he saw the various dead bodies of the knight monsters fuse together to create one giant one. "A Golem!?" He shouted. Too bad he was on top of the thing. As it stood to its full height, wanting to crush Jaune against the roof, the Hunter saw what he needed. Exactly where the last three magicians were.**

"A crisis can always turn into an opportunity," Roman said smiling. This kid was quick on his feet, and would also make a great partner. Now if he could only find him to persuade him to join his group.

**He leaped down, dodging as the golems two arms slam into the ground, once again obscuring the area with dust and debris.**

**However, Jaune used **_**sprint**_** to maximize his speed and take the opportunity, slaying the last three magicians in succession.**

"He won!" Penny clapped her hands.

**Everything came to a halt at that. All the knights falling down, as did the golem. Reverting back to empty armors. "Thank goodness they were all grouped up together or this may have taken longer," Jaune said wiping off his brow.**

**He looked at the floating timer again and saw that it had been four hours and twenty-nine minutes. "Is it over or is something else going to pop out?" That was why he kept his dagger ready.**

_**All the monsters have been defeated, the quest will now end. You will be able to choose a class based on the points you've earned.**_

"I hope he chooses something cool! Since he's an assassin maybe he becomes a ninja!" Nora replied.

"Excuse you," Blake gasped. "I'm the ninja here."

"I am also like a ninja Nora," Ren pouted.

"I know but we can have another one in our group!" Nora countered.

**"Well seeing as I use a dagger, hopefully, I can choose something from the assassin class."**

**The game glitched for a second before the words changed on the screen.**

_**A job will be granted after the player's actions have been analyzed.**_

"Uh...did anyone else notice that?" Ruby asked. Everyone voiced their agreement. "Okay, so it wasn't just me."

**"Granted? What? I can't choose!" Jaune complained.**

**He ran a hand over his face trying to think calmly after this. "Okay, given all my physical stats are high, I'm either going to be a warrior, assassin, or tank for sure." A small smile crept on his face. "Either way, I'm going to be stronger."**

_**A job has been chosen:**_

_**Where ever the player goes, the Reaper follows. The player's path is littered with corpses and smells of blood.**_

"Ominous!" Neo laughed. "Wow, this System really doesn't like to give straight answers huh."

"I know right? It's almost as bad as Ozpin sometimes," Glynda teased.

**"What...what are you saying!?"**

_**As the player possesses strength, he does not leave anything to his teammates and overcomes his own strength.**_

**"It sounds like I'm going to be a warrior."**

"Okay so that's good, our group could use a proper tank," Pyrrha said. "I mean he's already on the way there but if he can get something like that we can mold our Jaune to be that way too."

_**Your desire for strength burns strong enough to call those who wander the valley of death, and the army of the dead who follows your command shall create a path where your thread will be the law and you shall never need another's help again.**_

"That is definitely not something a warrior would be," Yang replied to Pyrrha's words. "Army of the dead is sooo a mage class."

**Jaune's eyes widen. "Army of the dead?" he gasped.**

**"That can't be right. This is my job!?"**

_**Your job is "Necromancer."**_

"So he can make zombies, neat," Coco said.

**"NOOOO!" Jaune fell to his knees in comical despair. "I haven't even touched my intelligence stat! How can I even have this job?!"**

Finally, in a moment of brevity, everyone got a laugh from that.

**"Necromancers and the army that follows them." He groaned. "I don't know if any of the Hunters are necromancers, but in games and stories they usually leave the fighting to their minions."**

"Capable followers would be a godsend though," Roman sighed. Despite him being a villain, Ironwood agreed. Sometimes his soldiers were incompetent so he had to fire them.

**Jaune stood up. "I was always a physical type of Hunter. From the beginning, even in E-rank, I used swords and daggers. The skills I learned up to this point are that of an **_**assassin**_**. So why the hell is this class chosen!?"**

"That is an interesting question," Summer commented. "Why would the System do that?"

**Taking a deep breath, the player spoke to himself once more. "Okay, let's consider the pros. I can make my own army." He tilted his head back and can only groan again. "But 'slaves' don't level up. Does that mean my stats have just become useless!"**

**[Stats]  
Strength: 132  
Vitality: 92  
Agility: 111  
Intelligence: 70  
Sense: 93**

"Those stats would put his strength at Yang's with her Semblance on and just below Ruby's Semblance, not at your maximums though." The Curator told them. That made Yang and Ruby feel relieved, after all, if Jaune could match them so easily? That wasn't cool.

**As he held his head, Jaune saw the screen shift. **

_**Will you accept your job?**_

**"Wait I can decline?" he said hopefully. "Maybe I can still earn a job...I refuse."**

_**This class is a hidden class. Do you still wish to refuse?**_

"This System really wants him to take this ability," Blake pointed out, suspicious.

**"Hidden class?" he asked aloud. "I remember Hunters of certain fields suddenly have crazy abilities not fitting to their given class. Does this mean I'll get a unique ability like they do?"**

"So it's like having a Semblance then," Velvet surmised.

"Having that on top of video game powers? That's unfair," Neptune groaned. How could he catch up to any of these versions. Hell, the one he knew actually can speak to girls and can give dating advice. He had to step it up.

**"There's no need for me to think so deeply if I'm able to experience having necromancer as a job first hand," Jaune said to himself. As he was thinking, his eyes landed on one of the discarded robes of the dead magicians.**

**"Wait, weren't they doing something akin to what a necromancer does?" Jaune stopped thinking and gave a laugh. "It's like someone wanted to give me a taste of what would happen. Whoever gave me this ability, sure knows how to make a fun plot."**

"He's suspicious too," Weiss nodded, agreeing with Blake's assumption a few moments ago.

"At least he's not dumb enough not to question it," Ilia nodded.

**Now that he was able to think clearly, Jaune was seeing more pros to this choice. "I have fighting abilities, these guys didn't. If a magician were to have close combat abilities **_**and**_** create his own army, he would be able to clear B or even higher ranked dungeons on his own." The thought of that as the case made Jaune shiver in excitement.**

"Oh..." Raven blinked before resting her head on her hand. "He just got more interesting."

"Personal army? That's more than you can do," Ironwood told Winter. The Specialist frowned.

**"In this game, your abilities are dependent on your skills, levels, and stats." Jaune grinned as he turned to face the screen. "That means my summons can become stronger. This isn't solo leveling any more."**

"His summons get stronger too. That's crazy!" Neo said. "He's so broken in that world.

**Jaune Arc, age 24, reached out and tapped yes.**

_**Your job has been chosen.**_

_**Based on the number of points you've earned you are being promoted to a higher class.**_

**The shadows from all around started to gather and merge onto his spot. The system awarding him points for accomplishments, both through luck and skill.**

"That seems rather evil," Kali said.

_**The total amount of points surpass the feat limit.**_

**The shadows being to swirl around Jaune, shocking him.**

_**You have been promoted from Necromancer to Shadow Monarch.**_

**"Fuck," Jaune grinned as he saw the shadows dancing off his body. "I got a promotion."**

"Fuck you." Everyone looked at Neptune who covered his mouth. "Uh sorry. I'm just a little jealous that he's getting all this stuff."

"I hear you kid but god you don't need to be so angry," Qrow replied. "Pretty sure our version of the kid isn't that overpowered."

_**You have learned a job exclusive skill.**_

_**You have gained bonus stats.**_

_**You have gained the title "The One Who Overcame Adversity"**_

**The shadows finally stopped moving as Jaune calmed down from his power high. "If I didn't obtain all those bonus points, I probably would have had to stay as a necromancer for a while."**

**That when he heard screaming, screams of pain.**

"No one is there though," Velvet said. "Who could be screaming?"

**His blue eyes narrow and he saw wisps of shadows over the dead knight armors. Above them were the words: **_**Shadow Extraction can be used on this target.**_

**"Of course," he said to himself. "It's the necromancer skill. Shadow extraction is definitely a skill that is used for turning corpses into summonable beings. Necromancer is a commander type job after all."**

_**Please select your command phrase for shadow extraction.**_

**The young man took a moment, pondering what his phrase should be. Maybe a bit longer than necessary.**

"I bet you he's trying to think of something cool to say," Nora laughed, causing others to laugh too.

**His eyes glow blue before he said a single word, "Arise."**

**From all over the throne room, shadows began to swirl and coalesce over their corpses. One by one, the shadows dragged themselves out of their bodies and stood, dark mimics of what they originally were.**

"I want him," Raven said mesmerized. The fact that he has an army now, which he can make from the corpses of his foe, made her think he's the perfect choice for her bandits. Maybe as a new lover?

**"Not gonna lie, this is damn cool."**

"It is," Neo agreed. Everyone else nodded their heads as well. Who wouldn't want a personal army?

**Looking over his new skills, it seems like he could summon 30 shadows, but only store up to 20...at the moment. As he was inspecting them, both the knights and the magicians, something caught his eye. A flash of blood red.**

"Oh...I forgot about Igris," Ruby said.

"That is...going to be scary if he had that thing on his team," Kali agreed with her friend's daughter. That person was as strong as professional hunters. Now he's going to be part of an undead army, potentially.

_**You must dismiss a shadow to nothingness if you want to use the skill again.**_

**Jaune sighed. "I cancel eleven of the knight infantry. Sorry guys, I even summoned you and all that." Eleven shadows vanish, leaving the world completely. That didn't matter though, he had bigger fish to fry.**

**"Blood-red commander Igris," he said to the corpse. The blonde felt excited. The thought of having this guy on his team. "Arise."**

**The shadow began to form before...**

**Magic stopped and was released, forcing Jaune back a moment.**

"Ah!" Velvet and the other Faunus covered their ears, as it got too loud for a second.

_**You have failed to extract the shadow. You have two more chances.**_

**"What?" The man was stupefied before summoning his skill ability for Shadow Extraction. "It's success rate is based on the stats and the time of death." He clucked his tongue. "Not only is this guy stronger than me, he's been dead for four hours. So, of course, it will be difficult."**

"So there are limitations to that skill," Ozpin said. "It seems like he can't always get what he wants this way."

**Jaune stood again. "Arise." The same magical feedback happened.**

"That's a second failure," Weiss said. She knew the feeling. Her summons weren't good just yet so she can understand his frustrations.

_**You have failed to extract the shadow. You have one chance left.**_

**Staring at the corpse and then around the room, Jaune narrowed his eyes.**

**Facing Igris once more. "Stop protecting the seat of a man who's already left you," Jaune said. This time he placed his hand directly above the corpse. "And try protecting me who is in front of you."**

**"Arise."**

**Nothing happened before...a shadowy hand reached up and grabbed his. The Hunter grinned as he pulled the shadow of Blood-Red Commander Igris out of his body. A tower of black energy engulfed the two of them as the knight, now a shadow stood before him, cape and all.**

"So cool!" Ruby shouts. That scene was one of the best she's seen in almost all the world so far!

**"Blood-Red Igris," Jaune greeted him only to gag. "No. Even I can tell that's too edgy..." **

That had gotten another round of laughs.

**The grin turned into a soft smile. "Just Igris."**

**The knight commander knelt down in fealty to Jaune as did the other knights, causing him to laugh. "Please take care of me."**

**The screen fades.**

"That was fun," Raven smiled. "I think this is my favorite world for now."

"Of course you would. That boy is power-hungry like yourself," Qrow replied.

"I don't know, I found that downright wonderful," a feminine voice said from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury sitting back there, with their theater food.

"AH!" Roman screamed as he and Neo made sure to stay away from his boss as much as possible.

"Don't worry, they are stuck in those seats," the Curator said and will be teleported into their separate rooms.

"When the hell did they get here?" Qrow glared at them for attacking Autumn.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they are key parts to your world too," he replied.

"Yes. That is why we were brought here as well," Cinder smirked. "We arrived as the video started and were dropped right into these seats."

"Not going to lie, that was fun to watch it," Mercury said as he threw popcorn into his mouth.

"Not my type," Emerald said.

"I liked him though. His powers, skills, would be perfect for our organization," Cinder purred.

"Stranger danger!" Penny shouted at them.

"I think I should restart the previous world, the theater is now prepared for what will happen."

**The screen came to life and started to glitch for a moment. It wasn't a preview that came on instead of a gritty scene. On the picture screen was of Nora holding the dead body of an older Jaune, crying.**

**Before it cuts to the Saiyan universe in perfect clarity.**

* * *

So please leave a review.


	15. Rage

Here's part 2 of 3 for Broly! We'll finish it next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Dragon Ball.

* * *

The people were wary of the trio sitting in the back, who were just relaxing. Qrow glared at them, while Roman and Neo shifted a few seats down, putting as many bodies between them as possible.

"I will remember your slights against me Roman," Cinder said coldly. "But for now, I shall view these worlds. Maybe they will give me an idea of how to improve myself."

"You are amazing Cinder," Emerald replied.

"Suck up," Mercury laughed. He got popcorn to the face with that. The assassin didn't care though. He had his legs back! It felt great!

**As Parul shouted for his son to attack, Jaune let out a furious shout to the heavens.**

**The boy flies past his father, Cinder and her forces. Ignoring Summer for the moment, Jaune slams his right fist against Raven who blocks with her arms crossed. The Saiyan princess chuckles as she flies backward with the boy.**

"Let's see just how well he pairs up against me," Raven watched intrigued. After all, she did like how he acted in the first part of this.

**As they flew, she moved pushed back his fists and began to evade. When Jaune threw another punch, Raven countered by kicking him in the chest, forcing Jaune to fly backward.**

"So are there no weapons here?" Ruby asked.

"Only those who have low power levels use weapons," the Curator replied, scaring Ruby.

"What?"

"Yes. Everyone that is strong uses Ki since it's easier and it reinforces their physical attacks." The Curator stopped and thought about it. "Huh. That...works kind of like Jaune's Aura Enhancement Semblance. Maybe if he learned to use it offensively..."

As he was mumbling to himself, Pyrrha and Ren were taking down notes. When Jaune learned to use his Semblance, they can help him utilize it.

**The pale blonde planted his feet into the icy ground and shot forward again. Raven easily blocking the attacks. "You're not half bad," she compliments him.**

"Oh," Qrow gasped.

"My," Summer looked at Raven.

"Gods," Tai was gobsmacked.

"I know when to give compliments," Raven rolled her eyes. "It helps motivate the troops."

**Stripping off her green jacket, revealing the red and black armor from the preview, she threw her own punch. "This might actually be a pretty good warm-up."It connects with Jaune's face, and he tries to retaliate but Raven dodges, before doing a two-footed stomp into his stomach as she backflip into a spin kick sending him flying.**

"Damn," Sun whistles. "She's good."

"I must say she is," Ren agreed. Those two were used to fighting with martial arts, and seeing that Raven's abilities were great.

"Hm, that's some good armor," Mercury said. "Form-fitting in all the right ways." Neptune subtly nods.

**Flying after him, the two become a blur of motion as they race across the frozen continent at super speeds, their collisions creating craters into the ice.**

"They're going pretty damned fast," Qrow said.

"I can't keep up with my eyes," Velvet commented. "If it wasn't for the camera I'm sure I wouldn't see what was happening."

"None of you would," the Curator replied. "Twenty years prior, some of the strongest people couldn't even keep up with how fast Summer was."

**As Raven flies up, Jaune notices and moves in front of her to attack. Of course, Raven blocks but she noticed something. **_**"He's fast. He must know how to use his power,**_**" she thought. Throwing off his punch, Raven and Jaune began to exchange blows in the air.**

"Imagine all the easy heists if we could fly," Roman sighed.

"Imagine all the easy getaways," Neo laughed. Emerald nodded her head at that.

**Back with Cinder and Parul, the father of Jaune couldn't help but frown. "It seems like Princess Raven is a skilled fighter in her own right," he said.**

**"These Saiyans have had their fair share of battles of the years," Cinder replied. While she did hate the two of them, especially for killing her twice, she had respect for their power.**

"Will we ever get that?" Mercury asked his boss.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Cinder asked dismissively. Emerald snickered and Mercury frowned.

**"And yet your son seems adept at brawling himself." She turned to watch the supersonic battle in the sky. "He's never fought any other person before has he?"**

"That's pretty good for a guy like him," Pyrrha complimented.

**"Only against me during training matches," Parul explained.**

**"But going up against someone your power level is practically...**_**meaningless,"**_** Cinder sighs. The grin on her face though never left. "Not to worry, it seems like Jaune is quick to adapt."**

"Such a bitch," Summer replied.

"Excuse you," Cinder growled.

"You are excused," the woman answered. Emerald felt the urge to stab summer, only for it to vanish instantly. That was not what she expected, especially when she found out she couldn't fight.

**As Raven and Jaune traded more blows, Jaune started to do something he wasn't previously doing. He was blocking moves.**

"He wasn't blocking before..." Weiss repeated, slightly confused.

"It's because he only fought his father previously," Tai answered. "His father, weaker than him, didn't have anything to hurt Jaune with, outside of the shock collar. So he never had a need to block, until now."

"That makes sense," Blake nodded.

**Even as he was sent to the ground by Raven by a double-fisted punch, he flipped midair and shot back at her almost immediately. Not only that, but he did a feint and backhanded Raven so hard she went across the skies.**

Raven flinched as she saw that. Okay while it looked good to see him fighting, that does hurt to see herself get beaten up.

**"Don't let up Jaune!" his father cheered. Not because he was happy for his son, but because he was hurting Princess Raven.**

"Such an ass," Yang spat. "Reminds me of someone else." Her eyes turned to her mother, who glared back at her.

**Jaune and Raven were grappling, with Raven actually seeming to struggle. That was until her aura started to glow **_**gold**_**.**

"What's this?" Ozpin asked. How does aura change colors?

**Jaune noticed this and tried to get away, but Raven held on to him. "This is getting annoying," she grumbled. Pulling him in close, the princess headbutt Jaune. As he flinched, Raven punched him across the face and through a mountain range of ice.**

"Damn!" Nora shouted. "She suddenly got stronger!"

**The blonde once again used his hands and feet to stop his accelerated movement across the frozen floor. Looking up he watched as Raven landed on a hill. Gathering her aura, Raven shouted as her hair became golden blonde and her eyes turned green.**

"The resemblance is uncanny," Qrow spat out his drink. He looked at his niece, who was gaping like a fish, and his sister who was at a loss for words.

"What is that?" Cinder asked watching the spectacle with interest. "How does a change of hair color improve her abilities.?"

**The release of her energy obliterated the small hill, and Jaune widened his eyes at that.**

**"W-What did she just do?" Parul asked with worry.**

**"Hold on," Cinder frowned at him. "Can Jaune not turn into a Super Saiyan? That's such a mere disappointment."**

**"A-A Super Saiyan? Like the legend!?" Parul looked at Raven. "That's a myth!"**

"What is a Super Saiyan?" Penny asked.

"It's basically a multiplier to their power," the Curator replied.

"By how much?" Glynda also asked.

"By 50x their current level," the Curator said. "And I mean current not base."

"So...I'm fifty times stronger now?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Yes. And you were already in this universe's top ten strongest beings. All of whom are on this planet right now." That made Raven grin even more.

"Who are the others?" Summer asked.

"Well at this point and time, Whis, the angel, is at the top," the Curator replied. "Then the God of Darkness. Followed by a constantly shifting third through fifth with Summer, Raven, and Cinder."

The three women looked at each other as if to size one another up.

**Jaune, while looking worried, didn't care much for it. He used his speed to get behind Raven and tried to feint again. Only for her to punch his face casually, backhanded.**

"I hate to admit it, but that was sweet," Qrow grumbled. Summer made a noise with her tongue but apparently agreed. Cinder frowned.

"I want to say I am stronger than that woman, but on the screen, it's a different matter entirely," she said.

**With her increase in power, Raven punched Jaune into the ground. As he bounced off the surface she followed up with a second punch, sending him careening through the air.**

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy," Tai sighed.

"He didn't want any part of this dad, just forced into it," Ruby frowned.

**What proceeded was Jaune trying to attack the woman, only for her to retaliate with each hit. At one point she grabbed him by the head, flipped him over and then slugged him once more.**

"The difference between skill and power," Ironwood commented. "She knows how to use hers, but Jaune is flailing about."

**As he flew towards her and kicked, she parried the attack. Raven charged up a Ki blast and slammed it into his face.**

"Ouch," Ilia winced. If they were that strong, a blast like that must have hurt more than it looked.

**He flipped around in the air, only to catch a fist to the face. However, there was a close up to his eye, it had turned yellow for a few seconds.**

"Why does that matter?" Mercury asked sipping some soda. This was like a good movie! God, he needed this vacation.

"It's because the last time his eyes turned yellow, he nearly strangled a guy to death," Velvet answered.

"Only nearly?" Emerald scoffed. Why would her lady be interested in a person with half measures?

"His dad used his shock collar on him," Pyrrha said with venom. That got the attention of the trio.

The need for excessive force to bring him to heel? Maybe he was stronger than she thought, Cinder grinned.

**"Where the hell did you come from?" Raven demanded.**

**Jaune growled and charged up his own Ki, slamming it into Raven's arms as she guarded. The woman was sent into the mountain, only for Jaune to continue his assault. Pushing her through the frozen structure.**

"He also wasn't using that earlier," Winter pointed out.

_**"Damn it,"**_** Raven thought to herself. **_**"He's learning as he fights."**_

"He's copying her a little bit," Glynda nods with that version of Raven's assessment. "It seems like he's using her as a template in order to fight better."

Raven could feel proud of that. After all, she was rather good.

**As they exit out the mountain, the two traded blows and...Jaune was starting to get the upper hand again. He grabbed Raven by the throat.**

"He really likes to choke people," Nora said. "It's like the first thing he does to anyone when he's too angry."

**She blasted his chest to escape and began to fly away from him. After just a few minutes of watching, Jaune held out his palm...and began shooting his Ki. Green balls of energy flew towards Raven as they flew.**

"That...is scary," Tai shuddered. "A little more than that shadow army version."

"Why do you say that?" Sun asked.

"The sheer speed of as adaptation in battle is astonishing. Even if we start out better than him, I'm sure he would catch up in minutes. He's like the ultimate blank slate."

**Using better aerial maneuvering, Raven dodged all his attacks as he gave chase, passing by Summer.**

**"This guy is great!" Summer laughed watching the two fight. "He's keeping up with Raven in Super Saiyan in his base form!"**

"Stop being happy!" Raven commanded Summer.

"That's not you and let's face it, the is pretty good," Summer told her, getting a snicker from her family.

**The two started to ascend in their flight. As she did Raven's aura started to change color once more. Instead of golden yellow, it became a ferocious red. The burst of power once again stopped Jaune in his tracks.**

"And what is this form?" Neo asked. The way they keep changing hair colors was making her dizzy.

"This is...Super Saiyan God," the Curator said slowly, catching everyone's attention.

"I am a God?" Raven was delighted, much to Cinder's ire and everyone else's annoyance.

"In a sense. You are not an immortal-"

"Oh thank gods," Qrow said slumping in his chair. "I don't think I can handle if that if she was."

"However you are strong enough that only gods can match you." Raven was in delight at hearing that.

"Summer can use this too and Cinder can match it with her own powers." The bandit leader turned and glared at the two women, both of whom were now curious about their own strength.

**Raven held out her hand and condensed air shot from it, not Ki. It was still strong enough to force Jaune back. The Saiyan princess fired off three more, the first two hitting its mark, with the third missing. That last one flew into a mountain and destroyed it.**

**Jaune went and started to throw punches like a mad man, but Raven just kept out of reach. At his last punch, Raven casually caught it. Her face was in a serious gaze as she punched Jaune...**

**Through several frozen mountains.**

"Now that's one strong lady," Roman said. He'd hate to get on her bad side.

"I don't think anyone in our world could do that," Emerald gasped.

**Parul could only watch in astonishment and fear. "I did not know Princess Raven could be so strong," the father said as he fell to his knees.**

"Of course I am. I am from royal blood,"Raven scoffed.

**"What's the matter? Are you saying your boy reached his limit?" Cinder asked.**

**"I-I think so..."**

**"Well that's unfortunate," Cinder sighed shaking her head. "In that case, let's consider this fight over."**

"Such a pity," Cinder sighed as well. "I was expecting more out of that."

**Parul couldn't look her in the face as she walked by towards the ship. "Yes, ma'am."**

**Jaune was buried halfway into one of the frozen mountain's barely moving. Raven flew over and looked. "What are you doing?" she asked him.**

**All she could hear was Jaune's growling and panting.**

"That does not look like a good sign," Penny said, eyes wide.

**"Jaune it's over! Do not engage! Get back on the ship!" his father commanded him.**

**Instead of listening, Jaune's growling got louder. Energy started to spike around him and ice started to melt.**

"Definitely not a good sign," Ilia agreed to the robot turned human.

**"Damn it, boy." Parul went to grab the remote, only to see it was gone. "No...no the remote should be here! Jaune!" Falling to his knees, he shouted louder. "Jaune! I command you to get back to the ship son!"**

"Now he cares?" Yang said through grit teeth. "He should have cared sooner!"

**Jaune groaned and growled grabbing his head. "You'll listen to your father, do you hear me!"**

"I don't think he does," Neo said with a grin. Oh her other self just screwed over so many people.

**Jaune let out a roar, his eyes were now fully yellow. Raven frowned at him. "What a waste," she scoffed. Gathering a lot of her Ki into her hand she charged her...Big Bang Attack.**

"Her what?" Qrow and Ozpin grin. Summer was giggling. Yang was outright laughing while Tai grinned. Raven was fuming. What sort of name was that for a move?

**"Don't do this Raven!" Summer shouted at her friend. Said friend didn't listen and blasted away, destroying the iceberg and taking Jaune along with it. Summer flew to the edge of the water to look.**

"And he's dead," Mercury said. "Shame, that guy was pretty cool too."

"You're awfully vocal," Emerald hissed at him.

"I have my legs, I get to relax for a bit, I'm on cloud nine. Bite me." The assassin was grinning, leaning back in his chair (which he finds out reclines!), to enjoy. Cinder watch and then didn't comment. She didn't mind if her minion treated this odd kidnapping as a vacation. It always helped with morale after all.

**As he fell deeper into the water, Jaune's rage built up until he was conscious enough to stop. His body was glowing red as if to expel the energy that hit him.**

"There is his instinctual adaptation," Ironwood said. If this version of the Arc boy kept evolving, what sort of limit did he have?

**The entire ocean began to shift and swirl, with Jaune at the epicenter. He let out a roar and the water around him dispersed, leaving a seething pale blonde standing there. The wild man let out another roar, this time kicking up with his energy.**

"So cool," Nora looked absolutely excited at the sight of her fearless leader's prowess!

**"What's going on? Have you seen a Saiyan like this before?" Summer asked Raven as they protected their faces.**

"So this is a first for them," Blake said. "It's going to be tough then."

**"Please tell me you brought some Senzu Beans with you, Robin!" Raven demanded.**

"What is a Senzu bean?" Weiss asked.

"It's a magical bean that can heal almost any wound. It just can't regrow missing body parts, or heal diseases."

"If they are wondering if they have those, it must mean shit is going to hit the fan," Roman chuckled. "This is proving to be pretty fun to watch."

**"Uh no I forgot!"**

"Mom!" Ruby looked slightly offended.

"Hey! Evil people appeared on Remnant looking for wish-granting items. I'm sure I was worried about that!" Summer defended herself.

**Raven looked at the raging man and frowned. "I think this is going to be harder than we thought."**

**Jaune flew up, his body glowing green with his energy. Shaking, he looked at them and gather Ki into his mouth before firing it as a beam! It flew past Summer, who ducked, and blasted through several mountains before destroying a large mountain itself. At its apex, it blew up, darkening the sky.**

"That probably had the force of thousands of bombs," Winter whispered in shock.

"By the way, those top ten people are all able to do that on their own too," the Curator informed them. Summer was shocked to learn her other self could destroy planets so easily. Raven and Cinder meanwhile just basked in the glory.

**"Oh crap! Imagine if that had hit the planet!" Summer said in shock.**

"He could have obliterated the continent." The audience, except for Cinder and Raven, felt a chill go down their spine. A raging madman with that power is a bad thing for their planet.

**Not wanting to take a chance, Raven powered up and slammed her fist into Jaune's face. Only to see it did no damage.**

"Get fucked!" Mercury laughed. This got a few laughs from others as well at Raven's expense.

**Jaune glared at her and then returned the favor, sending her flying, as she did him numerous times before.**

"Not going to lie, this is pretty damn cathartic," Qrow grinned. "Better than any booze I've had."

"Amen," Summer gave her teammate a thumbs up.

**The two flew, with Summer on their tail, fighting out in the air. Once again, Jaune was winning.**

**"Oh ho, where did this come from?" Cinder purred happily.**

The Cinder in the theater looked at herself on screen. Truly looked at her, unlike prior. She had to admit the purple and white version of her sneaking outfit was a nice touch. Especially against her ivory skin and ebony hair.

Emerald blushed at that. She respected Cinder and owed her the woman her life. And she found that image hot. As did Sun, Neptune and a few other men.

**"I don't know," Parul replied. "I think he transformed somehow. Using the power of the Great Apes but kept his human form. This helped him retain his speed and agility."**

"What is a Great Ape?" Cinder asked. Since she and her followers weren't there when it was explained originally.

"Basically a giant werewolf monkey attained by the Saiyan race by looking at a full moon," Penny supplied. While others said she was evil, she did want to be of some help. And giving info on a version of Jaune Arc wasn't going to hurt. "A few of them can conquer a planet in days."

"Interesting," Cinder hummed. Maybe she can take that info to her mistress. Make new versions of the Beringel Grimm.

**His boss couldn't help licking her lips. The thought of that thing in her ranks was rather enticing. "And is there a downside?"**

**"Maybe...a big one..." Parul responded. Cinder raised her eyebrow as Parul sighed. "He can't control it. He's lost sense of who or what he is."**

"That's a rather huge downside," Neo said.

"Almost not worth the effort," Kali replied.

**Jaune growled and punched Raven through a mountain, getting payback for doing the same to him. As she landed on her feet, Jaune placed himself on top of a small mountain top. Before he can continue he was distracted.**

"No, keep going! I wanted to see Raven get wrecked!" Qrow shouted.

"Your hate is so obvious," Glynda scoffed.

"It is not hate, it's anger. There is a difference."

**"Hey, you!" Summer called out. She had taken off her coat and was smiling up at Jaune. "It's about time I got a chance to fight."**

"Yes! Mom's turn!" Ruby cheered. This got a laugh out of the alternate version of Summer.

**Jaune stared at her and growled, gathering energy. Summer just hummed to herself and began to hop from foot to foot for a warm-up. Moving her arms and neck, she was loosening herself.**

"Always a smart thing to do," Ghira nodded. Loose and limber body parts help before exerting yourself.

**It seemed the angrier he got, the larger Jaune got as well. He went from 6'5" to an even 7'0". In his truly enraged state, his hair started to stand up, and his shock collar broke. The two took martial arts stances before flying head to head.**

**They're punches clashed upon contact. Just like against Raven, Jaune held the upper hand in strength. As Summer flew back, she charged an attack of blue energy and shot it, forcing Jaune to fly around to her side. **

"Oh cool," Sun grinned. The fight was happening from Jaune's POV. Letting them get a small glimpse of how the fight goes like.

**Just like Raven, she started to shoot her Ki at him, having Jaune dodge or block them. He began to shoot back his own orbs, with Summer doing the same as he did. Upon closing the gap he punched Summer across the face.**

"Ouch," Summer flinched for her other. "That's got to sting."

**She impacted the ice wall, her body caused it crater the iceberg. Jaune followed her through the hole Summer created. Punching her once, then twice, before ejecting her out the other side.**

"Monstrous strength, how impressive," Cinder purred, watching how this beast of a man fought against someone supposed to be strongest in the universe.

**Soon the mountain erupted with Jaune's energy, destroying it. Slowly he was getting bigger.**

"The gains on him," Coco laughed.

"I mean, he looks bigger than Yatsuhashi!" Velvet gasped.

"Those muscles look so good though," Neo licked her lips. Sure she was far shorter than him now, but she could just see it now. Their sex life that is.

**Just like Raven before her, Summer went Super Saiyan and the two began to duel midair again.**

"Huh, your hair is standing up," Kali mentioned to the other mother in the room. No, she did not count Raven as a mother.

"It's also blonde," Summer pointed out. "Also, I think Raven's hair was a bit spikier too when she transformed."

**It was a display of skill on Summer's end, but for Jaune, it was a display of strength. The now blonde Summer was forced back and when she righted herself, she was surprised to see Jaune taking a page out of Raven's book. **

"He's mimicking me again?" Raven frowned. While she was physically attracted to this one, she did not appreciate the beat down. At the same time, it got her more tingly between the legs than before. His strength was like a drug and she wanted more.

**His hand was at her stomach, Ki blast in hand, he all but shot her into the stratosphere.**

"Oh yes, her other self did that didn't she," Ren remembered.

**With his speed, he ended up behind her and swung his arms like a hammer and had her crashing into the earth. A half-mile-wide crater forming in the ice.**

"I would hate for them to be fighting in a city," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee. "Imagine all the casualties."

"Their group is actually rather good about that, going to fight in empty areas," the Curator gave them a little bit of trivia.

**Summer looked up in time for Jaune to come charging towards her and had enough time to roll out of the way.**

**As Jaune let loose an angry scream, Summer took the time to focus her on her energy within. Her hair stopped being golden turning red, entering the Super Saiyan God form Raven had done previously.**

"I can see why you would say that she's as strong as me," Raven glared at the screen.

**However, there was one big difference. While Raven was fighting to kill, it seemed like Summer was having fun.**

"I don't understand why she would be," she said to the Curator.

"It goes back to Saiyan genetics. They always love a good fight. Why do you think their mates are always foolhardy or stubborn." Raven looked at Tai, and Summer looked at Qrow. They definitely fit that bill.

**As Jaune was about to hit her with a charge, Summer grabbed his wrist and redirected him. "Hey take it easy," she said to him.**

"Please don't tell me she's going to try and reason with him," Cinder scoffed.

**As Jaune, actually, ran up to her, Summer focused her Ki into her hands and slowly let it go. It enveloped her opponent confusing him.**

**"You've got a lot to learn," she said with a kind smile. "Here on Remnant, we like to live together in peace and harmony."**

"Do they really?" Ilia asked, skeptical.

"Their president is a dog Faunus, interspecies marriages are a go, and you have people of different worlds literally defending it. I think so."

**Jaune struggled against the ability, roaring in anger. This caused the ice around them to spike.**

"Man that's so cool," Yang sighed. To be able to use ki, or aura, to stop a person in their tracks? She would love to have that to punch people easier.

**"Well, that hasn't always been the case. We've had our fair share of enemies." Her mind flashed back to all her foes in the past, including her evil sister Cana, Raven, Cinder (in all her various forms)**

Cinder watched as she saw a child version of herself, a teen version of herself, a late teen version of herself, and then her normal one flash through. That was interesting. Did she get powers depending on age?

"Who is Cana?" Tai asked Summer.

"I don't know a Cana," Summer answered.

"It's short for Canary, your evil sister from this universe."

**A green bug-like monster (also in various forms)**

"Always with the giant bugs!" Ruby shouted, covering her face. That thing was creepy.

**And some pink blob thing (again with various forms).**

Ozpin froze as he looked at the screen. He can feel magic wafting off that pink thing. A terrible one too. Maybe it was something to learn about.

**"But I feel like you're not one of them. For some reason, I can just tell." This actually had Jaune stopping for a moment.**

"What?" Yang gasped.

"Go mom," Ruby grinned.

"I'm sure my other self has talked other people down before," Summer replied.

**"You don't have to fight. You don't have to listen to those people." Parul and Cinder looked on intrigued.**

**Jaune took a moment to breathe but his anger started to take over again.**

"Shame that failed," Penny said frowning. She didn't want them to keep fighting.

**He let out a roar, his Ki overpowering Summer's, freeing his body. As he moved, Summer tried to stop him with the move again. In a moment his power overcame her, covering her in green Ki, freezing Summer in place.**

"It seems like the tables have turned Summer," Cinder grinned at the mother.

**Jaune's fist slammed her face, but it dispelled the ability too. Getting the ability to move, she grabbed Jaune by the arm and threw him over her shoulder. It was strong enough to make a fracture in the land.**

**Strong enough to force cliffs all around them to move or break. Raven even had to grab Taiyang to prevent him from falling.**

"Holy shit," Qrow gasped.

**Cinder had allowed their ship to reposition, leaving her and Parul the only ones from their side to watch in person. "I hope for your sake he puts up a good performance," Cinder said to him. "While I am enjoying, I do have my limits to my patience."**

"I very much do," Cinder agreed with her other-self. "And if he doesn't provide a good show anymore, I don't think I have need for his father." That made Neo and Roman worried even more about her.

**The blonde got up and let out another roar and a burst of Ki, the emerald color dying the landscape for a few moments.**

**Summer and Jaune clashed again, but like Raven, she was starting to see her attacks weren't doing damage.**

"That is a shame," Raven mocked Summer who glared at her.

**On the ship, Neo was awestruck. "I can't believe how awesome Jaune is," she said. "It's insane." Next to her Roman was holding the Dragon Balls.**

**"He is, but it's not right," the older man frowned. "They treat him like a slave." They kept watching the fight, Jaune slowly overpowering Summer more and more.**

"That is true," Ghira sighed. To treat a child who didn't know any better like that? It was tough.

**"Poor guy, his dad is forcing him," Neo growled. Roman nodded his head. The attacks were going on and Neo gripped the window of the ship. "Disgusting. Parul took his innocent kid and turned him into a savage."**

"I still wish something bad happens to him," Yang spat.

"Honey, you know that's not right," Tai replied. "But I wholeheartedly agree."

**Roman shook his head this time. "And now he's broken. Lost his mind."**

**"I wish there was a way we can help him."**

"Wait...don't they...have..." Ruby pointed at the screen. Roman was holding the Dragon Balls.

**"No," Parul said as he moved backward in fear. "If this keeps going, Jaune's going to die. I can't let that happen. "**

"He sounds like he..." Nora was about to say something nice.

**"If I don't it will all be over."**

"Nevermind." That got a few laughs from her friends.

**Jaune had sent Summer tumbling backward with a punch. As she landed, Jaune tried to stomp on her. Thankfully Summer rolled out of the way of each step.**

"Did he just get bigger?" Velvet asked.

"The angrier he gets, the more mass he seems to accumulate," Glynda replied.

**Upon standing up, Summer charged a Ki attack in her right hand and tried to punch him. Jaune screamed against her and proceeded to close his hand around hers, making it explode in her between her fingers.**

"That seemed like it hurt," Blake winced.

**In her shock, Jaune threw Summer behind him. Grabbing her leg, he spun her around before slamming her forcefully into the ground...**

A lot of people winced as the Summer on-screen screamed in pain.

**over and over again. Her screams of pain filled the air, and at one point she even passed out for a second.**

"Okay that is a bit much," Kali said.

"I don't know it's quite cathartic," Raven replied, throwing her brother and teammates words back at them.

**After one final swing, the large man grabbed summer by the face and proceeded to drag her against a frozen mountainside. This left a large trench in his wake.**

"That is brutal," Mercury grinned. God, he needed more popcorn.

**At the end of the cliffside, Jaune threw her away like a piece of trash. This left her motionless on the ground.**

**"Well, well, well," Cinder grinned. "I guess I won't get a chance to kill that monkey after all."**

"Such a shame. It seems like I had a sort of rivalry with her. Too bad," Cinder grinned. "I would have loved an opportunity."

**As Summer laid there a voice entered her mind. "Summer, what's happening out there?" It was none other than Kali.**

"Mom?" Blake turned to Kali. Ghira was surprised too. All though he did appreciate the oddly loose yet tight shirt and pants on his wife.

**"What's happening out there? It's not just Cinder's power level I feel."**

"What is she compared to Summer?" Raven asked.

"In the top ten as well. Probably eighth or ninth though," the Curator responded. "While she can't bridge the gap of godhood, she is still a formidable foe and was previously Summer's greatest rival prior to Raven."

**"Yeah...you got that right..." Summer replied mentally, trying to recover.**

**"You seem like you have your hands full with this one."**

"That much is true," Glynda agreed.

**Summer coughed up some blood. "Yeah...he's strong."**

**Standing on a mountain in another part of Remnant, Kali was looking at the direction the action was happening. "That's an understatement. I wish I could help but I feel like I would just get in the way."**

"With the strongest people in the universe already fighting, what would someone of her power actually do," Cinder scoffed. Raven, despite not knowing her, agreed.

"She would just be a hassle on the battlefield."

**"Stand by for now," Summer answered as she stood. "We may need you. If things go out of control, I'll use Instant Transmission to go to you."**

"Instant Transmission?" Weiss asked.

"It's an ability that Summer has to teleport to other people's locations as long as she can feel their ki," the Curator responded. "It can even bridge dimensions, but not universes though."

**For the first time ever, Jaune laughed. A sadistic smile had replaced his anger fueled rage for just that moment.**

"Okay, that is a scary look," Neptune gulped. That look of anger and sadism on his face was not right.

**"If you honestly think it will come to **_**that**_** he must be one hell of a foe." Kali frowned. That was a technique that was a do or die one. "Good luck, Summer."**

"That?" Both Summer and Raven asked.

"You can technically say it's the strongest move in their arsenal," the Curator responded.

"Then why didn't they use it earlier?" Glynda demanded.

"Because it's a move they hate using." Now that made them curious. What sort of ability would that be?

**"Got to go." Summer ripped her ruined white gi top, showing off her red shirt. Jaune stood by as she went through another transformation.**

**She yelled out as her red energy and hair changed, becoming blue. Summer had just entered Super Saiyan Blue.**

"Okay, what is this now?" Raven demanded.

"It's the highest form that you and Summer had attained that you both can easily access," the Curator replied. "It's going Super Saiyan while as a god. Cinder's strongest form is on par with it."

**The two once again started to fight, their attacks becoming more brutal. However, it seemed like Summer was resistant to them now. Even as he slammed her on the ground over and over again, this time it wasn't as bad.**

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. "Mom might just win."

**Hell, even as Jaune buried Summer into the ice, she shot a bolt of energy and blew him away.**

**As they flew in the air, Jaune fired back a volley of green Ki blasts. Summer just plowed through it, leading the explosions in her trail.**

"It's like she's on a whole other level now," Tai was mesmerized.

**When their fists connected this time, an explosion happened as their energies clashed.**

"Fuck," Roman said eyes widening. The sheer energy from their fists colliding could do that much?

**Summer and Jaune traded punches before, she tackled him into the ground. This is going through the ice and into Remnant's crust.**

**They both land in the lava but continue fighting as if nothing was wrong. Jaune even chokes her, only for Summer to bite his hand.**

"But how is that even possible?" Weiss asked confused.

"We...actually don't know," the Curator answered. "Anyone who watched was actually surprised they can touch magma much less fight in it.

**The woman grabbed Jaune and swung him through the magma and back into normal land.**

**Summer flew up to match him. When she saw the green light. Looking above her, Summer saw a giant emerald ball glowing there. Nearly, it was the size of a three-story building.**

"That is huge!" Coco yelled.

"Don't let it touch the planet!" Sun shouted, remembering what his energy blast did the last time.

**The man slammed it down, forcing Summer to block. Cinder merely grinned and surrounded herself with a blood-red energy. This lets Parul fly away from the force of the impact.**

"That's bad," Ironwood grimaced.

**Upon its detonation, the attack proceeded to turn the frozen continent, into a magma hellscape.**

"He basically terraformed the continent," Winter gasped. To be able to do that with just one attack? What sort of monster was he?

**Despite all that, Summer seemed to be fairly fine due to her new form.**

"Yeah! Go mom!" Ruby cheered once more. Some found it annoying honestly, but others didn't seem to mind.

**"No...it can't be," Parul gasped. "Is what Queen Raven said true?" His eye looked around and watched as the two fought in the air. "Jaune is a danger to us all."**

**The father slowly sat down, broken.**

"Serves him right!" Yang shouted.

**Jaune was heavily pushed back by Summer, who had got a second wind, was smiling at him.**

"You really are enjoying that fight," Tai commented to Summer, who just hummed.

Honestly, though, she didn't like it. Her own version of Jaune, who became her best friend, was nothing like this and she would not want to see that happen to him.

**"Damn, what a shame," Cinder said. She looked over at Parul. "Do you really think he's finished this time?"**

**"I think so."**

**Cinder looked at Jaune and then a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, I'm not so sure." Her mind flashed to a moment all those years ago. In her first bout against Summer, she killed Summer's best friend Glynda.**

"Glynda is my best friend?" Summer asked.

"I died!" Glynda screamed.

"Don't worry you were brought back by the Dragon Balls. Almost all of you have been, honestly. Everyone except the kids..."

**That was what triggered the Super Saiyan transformation.**

"So it's anger that drives the Super Saiyan transformation," Ozpin said rubbing his chin. While not a good idea, it was a terrible thing to do.

**"Let's put him to a test shall we?" Cinder grinned. Ki coalesced into her pointer finger. Parul could only watch in fear as Cinder pointed it at him. A beam of red energy pierced his heart, instantly killing the man.**

People expected that to happen, however, it was still shocking to see. Cinder approved, if it could get her a stronger minion she would have murdered a man in a heartbeat. Yang, however, felt queasy. When she said she wanted something bad to happen she didn't mean that!

**The Galactic Empress coughed and cleared her throat, before facing the battle. "Jaune look!" Cinder shouted in her "damsel-in-distress" voice. It reached both of the fighters, forcing them to stop.**

That got a few snickers from Roman and Neo, causing Cinder to glare. "What's so funny?" she coolly demanded.

"That voice is terrible," Neo laughed.

**"It's such a tragedy!" She pointed at Parul. "He was hit by a stray energy blast."**

**Jaune's eyes stared at his father's dead body, and it actually had him stop fighting for a moment. He clutched his head as he started to scream.**

"Wait..." Ruby gasped. "That's so bad!"

"What do you mean squirt?" Qrow asked.

"Jaune...has no family left," she said tearing up. "First he lost Zwei, and now his dad." That was like dumping cold water on everyone who cared.

"This world is a tragedy," Penny said.

**Despair was etched on his face as even through all the rage, the thought of his father dying hit home The scream of rage had filtered sadness mixing in. As he shouted, his mind snapped and his energy broke out. A single word resounding in his head.**

_**"Father." **_

"Even if he was an ass, Jaune still considered him as his father," Yang whispered.

**His energy created a pillar as his irises vanished and his once pale blonde hair stood on edge. It turned golden as he floated in midair.**

**Jaune had just gone Super Saiyan.**

**The screen fades for the time being.**

"Whelp! If he was able to rival the gods at base form, imagine him at 50x that," Roman laughed. "They are fucked."

That did not put anyone at ease.

"Maybe...Maybe it will force them to use their strongest move," Velvet wondered.

"We'll see next time, Velv," Coco replied.


	16. Beat Down

Huh surprised I couldn't read reviews for like two days. Oh well. Here's the conclusion of Broly.

**Jack54311:** It's based on a manhwa known as Solo Leveling.

**Dragoon109:** Yeah. The world is annoying, I completely understand that. Which is why understanding needs to come before anything can be fixed.

**UnlawfulGentleman:** No it posted there just something wrong on the server's end I think. I had a hard time even reading it until today. And you are right. The DragonBall Universe is something that shouldn't be fucked with unless you have a celestial class being willing to bring down the gods a peg.

**Dracus6:** Oh I will. I just need to do Kachidoki first.

**Guest:** No you didn't miss anything. Summer is from a different world than the main cast. They don't know anything about her world just yet.

**LoneWriter091**: I shall take the napkin first. Is that a meme yet?

Either way onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Dragon Ball.

* * *

Everyone stared as they watched the now iris-less Jaune roar in rage.

"This is going to suck," Summer sighed. Raven nodded.

**Jaune roared once more as his energy gathered around him. It formed an emerald barrier around his entire body as he shouted.**

**"Yes! That's it! Show me your power!" Cinder shouted in delight.**

"Mistress, I don't think having a beast like him as a minion is a wise idea," Emerald suggested.

"I know but if I can bring him to heel, it would good." Cinder replied. She marveled at the being before her and it was glorious.

**Upon release of his power, hundreds of green streaks flew around the entire continent, ravaging the already destroyed land. While Summer dodged, Cinder just watched standing there. **

"He's more capable than destroying so much land compared to us," Ironwood said in horror. No one could disagree with that. The sheer destruction Jaune was doing was unbelievable.

**At one point Summer gets hit and her shirt gets destroyed, leaving her only in her sports bra. One made by Tai because he knew she and Raven tend to lose their tops in battle. Supposedly, it's indestructible but she didn't want to test out that theory.**

"I think I need that," Yang said. Every woman who preferred to fight close combat agreed. They lost so many clothes that way.

**Jaune gathered his energy once more, destroying another chunk of land around him.**

"Is he not going to talk anymore?" Penny asked.

"He has lost his mind, why do you think?" Mercury scoffed.

**"Ah, what a lovely sight," Cinder purred. "That's the level of anger and destruction I wanted to see."**

**"What the hell are you waiting for Robin!? Stop dawdling!" Raven shouted. She flew up and joined Summer as she was being chased by Jaune.**

"Oh? Are you two going to be fighting together now?" Tai teased his former lover and wife from another world. "I mean you two got along well enough but never really worked together."

**"It's pretty obvious you're not going to defeat him by yourself."**

**"I hate to admit it but you're right." Raven went Super Saiyan Blue and the two teamed up against Jaune, landing hits on his massive body.**

"It's like ants picking a fight against a boot," Cinder grinned.

"Ah, shut it will you!" Qrow growled at the woman.

**Even two on one, Jaune held the advantage. Blocking their hits and retaliating with excessive force. Destroying Raven's armor, and leaving her mostly naked as well save for the compression suit under it.**

"He's blowing up everything around him," Blake pointed out.

"He doesn't have actual control of his powers," Ren nodded.

"He's too angry..." Nora pouted. She didn't want this for her friend!

Neptune gulped, as he drank in the sight of the two women nearly naked.

**"Let's go, Raven!" Summer shouted as they flew through a volley of Ki he had let loose.**

**"I'm way ahead of you," Raven replied. The two flew faster to gain some distance before going back to back. Raven started to gather Ki into her hands, as did summer.**

"That looks so cool!" Ruby giggled. Various peopled agreed.

**"Galick Gun!" Raven shouted.**

**"Kamehameha!" Summer announced.**

**Two beams of blue Ki shot out of their hands and merged to an even larger beam.**

"Amazing," Glynda said. "They combined their powers to attack."

**Jaune created two spheres of Ki and proceeded to fly straight into the attack, dispersing it and causing the lava to detonate around him.**

"He's stronger than that though," Ghira said watching in both fear and awe.

**In one of the deadliest games of tag, Summer and Raven barely kept out of reach before flying up a cliffside...right, where Cinder was.**

Cinder's eyes widen at that, as did Emerald. Mercury barely contained his snicker.

**"Have fun Cinder!" Summer taunted as she and Raven flew past. **

**Cinder meanwhile saw a form burst through the lava straight at her. "What are you doing! I am the might Lady Cinder!" she yelled as Jaune flew straight at her, and blew her up with a beam from his chest.**

"Take that bitch!" Neo laughed at her friend's boss. Cinder glared at her and Neo just gave her the middle finger.

**As she recovered midair, Jaune began to just lay a beating onto her as Raven and Summer vanish.**

**What also began was an hour-long beat down off Cinder by the large and powerful fists of Jaune.**

"Oh this is painful to watch," Mercury flinched. The punches and kicks and energy blasts landing on the Cinder on screen.

"It is a savage beating," Kali agreed with the random grey colored boy. The way Jaune was just tearing into her was well bad but so good at the same time.

**At one point Cinder was tossed into the side of a mountain. Jaune landed before her and began to stomp her stomach and form into it. Making a giant dent in the stone.**

"Ouch, that's got to hurt," Tai flinched.

**In her anger, Cinder powered up making Jaune pause. Like the Saiyans before her, her body glowed gold. The difference was instead of golden hair, several marking appeared on her body akin to tattoos glowing gold. Her clothes changed too.**

"Why golden?" Yang asked. "Isn't she copying the Saiyans?"

"She could have chosen any color," the Curator replied. "But she chose gold to mock them. Especially when she fucked them over in a fight."

Cinder grinned at that. She would do that.

**"You dare make me exert myself," Cinder spat. "To put effort into a fight. Behold! This is Golden Cinder! The last thing you'll ever see!" The Empress then charged forward.**

**Then Jaune was had turned Cinder into a rag doll even in her strongest form. Easily beating her up, he ended the fight with her stuck inside the mountain.**

"Wow...even with your strongest form you got pummeled," Raven taunted at the woman.

"Yes, but I survived an hour in that fight," Cinder pointed out. "You and that Summer barely lasted _seconds_." That made the two women glare at the grinning villain.

**As Cinder's battered form lay in the smoking crater Jaune made with her, she couldn't help but grin through it all. "Look at this, your battle power is astonishing," she said. After all, she still had plans to make use of him.**

"Always find a good way to make up for a loss," Cinder nodded. Despite being on opposite sides of their secret war, Ozpin and Ironwood agreed. Always be ready for any eventuality.

**Thankfully for her, Jaune was distracted and went after Whis.**

**However, a figure teleported into view. Standing there with white pants and black shoes was a woman Cinder had never seen before. A blue sash wrapped around her waist and only had a black vest with golden lining and a tiny black tube top around her breasts to keep her modesty. It did show off her amazing physique. It was like a goddess had appeared.**

The men, yes even Ozpin, Ghira, and Ironwood stopped. They look at the woman on the screen and felt hot under the collar. Tai being the most dedicated. That means those with significant others smacked them upside the head.

**Her hair was also long, reaching her shoulder kind of like Raven's. But the ends frayed upward and were tipped red like Summer's. This confused the galactic conqueror.**

"Oh god," Tai gasped. He gripped the arm seats even more. He immediately knew exactly what was happening. As did everyone else did.

**"Who do you think you are?" she demanded.**

**The figure turned to her, her eyes alight paler shade of red. Like the color of silver and red were fused. "We are Rosen," she introduced herself, her voice is a fusion of Summer and Raven's. "Robin and Raven have fused to take Jaune down."**

"So sexy," Tai said, getting the two of the women who fused to look at him.

"So that was the technique they refused to use?" Kali asked. "Why?"

"They are prideful and would rather fight on their own. Kali, being the only other one on Remnant knowing the ability. That and..." The Curator paused.

"And?" Ilia asked, also silently loving the woman on the screen.

"To do this, the two would have a stupid dance." He placed the video of Raven and Summer doing the dance. "And if you mess up you have to wait thirty minutes before you can do it again."

Cinder laughed before she stopped. "Wait. I was getting a beating for an hour...was it because..."

"Those two messed up twice, yes." This made her glare at the two until the Curator showed the image of their failures. It shows a fat Rosen and an extremely skinny one. Now that brought a smile to her face. Other people were laughing and the two in question to get a little red. They were not expecting that.

**"What?" Cinder replied her mind slowly piecing together what was being said.**

**"You were dead for a long time, so you wouldn't know if this technique."**

"How long was she dead for?" Emerald asked.

"Twenty or so years?" the Curator replied. "But it only took her four months of training to catch up to them and just image training to completely be on their level. She is, after all, a genius in that world."

"My, my, you hear that?" Cinder mocked the two people who were like those from the screen.

**"Not only are our strengths added together, it is significantly magnified," Rosen smirked and turned towards where Jaune is fighting.**

"Oh, that's just cool!" Ruby cheered for her mom. Not Raven, just Summer.

"Maybe we should learn how to do it," Yang said to her Ruby.

"Well, your other selves can do it, before your moms. It was so you can defend the world while they were both dead," the Curator replied. He showed the image of Xiaowen on a different screen.

**"That's not fair!" Cinder growled. She had finally managed to find equal footing with those apes and now they have this? She was going to need to train more.**

"Seems like there's always someone better," Ozpin said to her. He was sure, _sure_, that Cinder was working for his ex-wife.

**"You stay right there Cinder, we'll deal with you later," Rosen said, as if she was scolding a child, and teleporting away.**

**Jaune meanwhile was trying, and failing, to attack the angel known as Whis. The blue-skinned man meanwhile found it amusing, dodging the wild swings. As if it was a game.**

"If he is the strongest being and he's just messing around with Jaune," Pyrrha said. "Just how strong is that man?"

"We who watch don't even know," the Curator replied.

**"That was a close call," Whis gently taunted the rampaging man. Only for Rosen to appear before them.**

**"Don't worry, we'll handle this from now on," the fused warrior said.**

**"Oh my. Seems like you two **_**can**_** work together." The angel grinned, knowing full well that they **_**hated**_** the idea of working together. Saiyans loved to fight on their own after all.**

Summer and Raven shared a look and frowned. One out of irritation, the other out of jealousy.

**"They did the fusion," Tai grinned.**

**"Go!" Rosen smirked at Jaune and flew up, taking him away from the vicinity. **

**Jaune fired off a torrent of Ki, all homing in on Rosen, who had an easy smirk on her face. She flew right in between the smallest gaps, barely dodging it. It was as if she was trying to see how well she did as destruction rained down around her.**

"Seems to be testing out her limits," Penny pointed out. The girl frowned though.

"She's cutting it a little close," Neo said, taking notes. So far the way she moved to dodge is something she was akin to. If the little henchman can copy that, she could improve too.

**After a few seconds, Rosen laughed and casually batted the Ki blasts away. Something Raven nor Summer was able to do on their own, even in Blue. **

"That's a good indication," Kali sighed in relief. It seemed that the world wasn't as fucked.

**"Now it's our turn!" She charged up her Ki and transformed into Super Saiyan. Her golden hair standing on edge.**

"Ah, the battle of the blondes," Roman grinned. "Let's see who's better."

**She was, however, sucker-punched, but didn't seem awfully mad about it. Instead, she just flew back and hit Jaune with equal force. The two tumbling in the air.**

**Rosen parried a punch, followed by an elbow into his gut and finished off with a spinning kick to his face, damaging Jaune. This had him crashing into the land, making it even more destroyed as it was.**

"Damn," Tai mumbled shifting in his seat. That woman, Rosen, was exactly what he wanted in a wife. Brave, confident, and a little playful, a good mix of both Summer and Raven.

**She flew up and gathered her own Ki before literally blanket firing it onto where Jaune was. It looked like a meteor shower.**

"So pretty," Nora squealed. "Renny! We need to learn how to do something like that."

"I don't think we can," Ren sighed.

**Jaune took a lot of hits until he countered with his barrier again.**

"He does have the excess power for it," Mercury grinned. This fight was amazing. It was like all the action movies he saw as a little kid but better. Especially since his dad wasn't going down his throat.

Penny kept frowning the entire time though.

While everyone was involved she doesn't enjoy it.

**As they fought in the sky they were moving so fast, they left afterimages.**

"Much faster than you Ruby," Summer teased her alternate daughter.

"Mom," Ruby whined. Tai and Yang laughed along with Summer.

**Rosen had the complete advantage in the situation, as she easily knocked back Jaune time and time again. Landing hits her two components couldn't land.**

"The difference between her two parts and the fusion is astonishing," Coco said, awed by the video.

"It sure is amazing," Velvet agreed. This world was amazing. She would love to have recorded this world on her own. This fight was great too!

"I...I don't like it," Penny mumbled. Pyrrha caught it but was too ensnared by the thing happening.

**They both charged up beams and they clashed only for the screen to vanish.**

Everyone blinked as the screen vanished. "Uh, what..." It was Roman who said that very graceful words.

"This is the reason I took a moment before showing the entire thing," the Curator.

The audience was now watching it in real-time as the two warriors broke the universal barrier and were fighting before their very eyes. Thankfully that was why the Curator had taken time to reinforce the theatre.

They could Rosen floating a few hundred feet away with perfect clarity, as well as Saiyan Jaune roaring in the background.

"Wow," Emerald said looking around. The other people were also mesmerized before a shout happened.

**"What the?" Rosen asked. Her eyes turned to where they were sitting for a moment, but since they were technically out of range, Rosen didn't care.**

"She...she saw us?" Winter gasped.

"Oh god that's crazy," Weiss said holding her head. "That's insane."

"We can see the multiverse like this?" Nora asked happily.

"Sadly, we shouldn't do this often. I'd rather not damage the place." The Curator said.

**She immediately dodged Jaune's surprise attack and countered with numerous punches to the gut. Finally reaching his tipping point once more, Jaune shouted and released another torrent of energy.**

"He can still get this strong?" Ozpin asked surprised.

**His armor was broken off and managed to negate one of Rosen's punches.**

"Not good," Sun frowned. "I mean it's terrible."

"Right? A hot girl like her shouldn't be getting hit like that," Neptune nodded his head. "Too pretty."

"Neptune?" Weiss was exasperated. She loved him but this was going a bit too much.

**He then held her in place to deck her across the face, causing the fused warrior to connect with the spiraling colored energy of the multiverse.**

"Holy shit!" Roman shouted as the area around them shook. "They can interact with that?"

"They are strong enough to do so," the Curator replied.

"Scary," Ruby whispered.

**Seeing Jaune getting stronger, Rosen decided it was time to take the kiddy gloves off. She went Blue and proceeds to hand Jaune his ass.**

"Yeah go, mom!" Ruby cheered as did a lot of the students.

"Kick his ass!" Sun cheered.

Penny frowned though. As did the Curator, but not for whatever reason Penny was. No, he saw a glitch happen but didn't mention it.

**She effortlessly dodged his millions of mouth blasts and shot her beams back.**

"It's like a fucking battle dog fight," Ironwood said happily.

**The two then flew towards one another and punched once more! This time bringing them back to their universe as the screen appeared once more.**

"Thank goodness," Pyrrha sighed happily. She didn't have to worry about getting hurt anytime soon.

**The two landed on the frozen ground, Jaune shaking his head to clear it from where ever they were. Rosen meanwhile just grinned.**

"She seems to be having fun," Qrow said drinking his smoothie.

"Of course, she's whopping his butt!" Nora cheered.

"Why are you all cheering?" Penny asked worry etched on her face. This had people looking at her. The orange-haired girl looked extremely sad.

"Because the hero is winning? Isn't that obvious?" Coco asked.

"But she's beating up _Jaune_," Penny pointed at the screen. "A Jaune who doesn't want to fight. A Jaune who was forced into this whole thing, being used as a weapon. A Jaune who _lost his only family._ One who is going down with mental trauma." The former android stood and glared at everyone and they collectively flinched. Well except for Cinder and Emerald. "How can you be cheering?"

It was like cold water was dumped on them. They looked at the screen and their hearts dropped. Even Mercury, who knew how shitty people could be, flinched.

"I...completely forgot that," Pyrrha gasped shaking in her seat.

Ruby looked at the screen and the breaking down Jaune and held her stomach. She didn't feel so good. Weiss felt dizzy, as was Yang. Blake was slightly hyperventilating. That was chilling, to say the least.

The adults were faring no better. Especially the parents who were just caught up in the action.

"It seems like outside of her original programming," Ironwood said. "But I thank the heavens that because of that, she was able to point that out. Seeing as she hasn't figured out her emotions just yet."

**Back on the ship, Roman and Neo had stolen the Dragon Balls. "If they keep fighting, Jaune is going to die," Roman panted.**

**"Damn his father, he turned him into this!" Neo said. "I can't let him die. He's a pure, kind-hearted Saiyan who's only friend was his pet. We can't let this be his end! Hurry Roman, we don't have much time!"**

"Shit," Neo groaned a little. Okay, it seems her other self didn't forget about what was happening.

The girls who liked Jaune, save for Penny, felt a little ashamed that they completely forgot that happened.

**Jaune tried to shoot a Ki blast, but Rosen was better. She waved her hand as blue Ki appeared before, reflecting the attack at Jaune.**

Now that they were able to see it truly from a different perspective, this hurt. "I...I don't think I can cheer anymore," Nora felt bad.

**He waved away the smoke from the attack, only to get roundhouse kicked by Rosen.**

"That..." Qrow couldn't find the words.

"He hasn't been able to land a hit the entire time she turned Blue," Cinder said. "Seems like she's beyond him."

**Jaune was screaming and shot a torrent of Ki from his mouth as Rosen ran toward him, arms extended with Ki. He let out a desperate attack against Rosen, who gracefully dodged it by jumping over the beam and behind him. She threw her attacks that collided with Jaune, stopping his own. She then began to assault him with countless Ki blasts.**

"I feel bad," Summer said scratching her arm. She was reminded of her world and how her Jaune was there. Seeing a version of him getting beaten up by someone akin to herself? It made her stomach hurt.

**The screen shows Jaune obviously in pain, barely withstanding it. **

"I don't like how they're rubbing it in," Velvet said. Her ears drooped. She felt sad now.

**Rosen lifts her right hand and a colorful sphere appeared in it. This was Stardust Breaker and she threw it into the smoke and rubble of her previous attack. It sparkled making Jaune glow various colors before exploding again.**

"I can't even comment how awesome that was," Yang groaned. It was cool, but god was she feeling really bad after Penny called her out.

**The sky suddenly turned dark though, making Rosen pause. Even Cinder looked towards the sky as a giant dragon appeared. "No!" she shouted.**

**"I shall grant you any one wish that is within my power," the dragon said to Neo and a tiny little alien being held at gunpoint.**

"That is amazing," Cinder said mesmerized. This was the thing that can grant wishes? Maybe something like that existed in her world.

**"Okay, what do we say next?" Neo demanded as she kept her weapon trained on the alien. "Hurry up." The little yellow alien refused to talk. "Fine, then I'll shoot."**

"I wonder what she'll wish for?" Roman asked, trying to not focus on what was happening. After all, this kid seemed decent enough.

**"N-No! I'll tell you!" He looks at the paper and balks. "It just says say whatever you want to wish for."**

"What?" Glynda deadpanned. "What an easily abused thing to have."

**"That's all. I thought it would be harder..." Neo commented. "Okay listen up dragon."**

"Not even going to comment about it?" he asked her little partner.

"Hey, if I can get my wish I'm happy," Neo replied.

**Jaune recovered just enough to power up a little more. He let out a scream of fury as he charged Rosen once again.**

"He didn't learn?" Emerald asked surprised.

"Fight or flight," Mercury responded, the popcorn tasted bitter in his mouth after that one girl pointed out to him what was happening. "He's stuck on fight."

**But like last time, it wasn't enough. The fused woman easily kicked him back, even tauntingly flying so close to his Ki beam that he fired, that it would have hit her if she made the wrong move, before punching him in the face.**

"I'm surprised he can take this much punishment," Weiss commented.

**Nothing Jaune did could touch her. His beams were flown through, and Rosen kicked Jaune again. This time it was Jaune on the receiving end of a beating.**

"Tell me when it's over," Ruby said closing her eyes. Her heart hurts. She was enjoying the fight originally but Penny made her remember the past two parts.

**The barbarian saw Rosen power up once more and tried to punch her, only for their fists to connect and the ground to erupt once more. This time it was he that was sent flying.**

"It's so one-sided," Sun frowned.

"I know," Neptune said neutrally. He did keep his face in check though. He considered Jaune a bro, especially since he was the one who got him and Weiss together. But he was just jealous of what was happening before him. The power these Jaune's had was making him feel bad.

**Rosen punched him once, twice, and a third time. The third attack coated Jaune in her energy, making him scream in pain.**

"Is she electrocuting him!?" Nora yellowed.

**She crossed her arms and energy began to flow towards her opponent. Upon uncrossing them, Jaune exploded, the mushroom cloud is seen from up high.**

"Can we make it stop please?" Penny begged. She didn't get an answer.

**"What a magnificent sight," Whis said. "I think this fight is about to come to its exciting conclusion."**

**Rosen put her hands together gathered Ki once more to do Summer's signature move. "Ka! Me! Ha! Me!"**

**Jaune took a step back in fear, his irises once again visible. The look of horror on his face as he saw his opponent gather energy.**

"Oh no..." Velvet gasped. "He's not insane anymore."

"He's going to die like a normal person..." Neo frowned.

**"HA!" The beam shot out, destroying the ground beneath it. Jaune's eyes were wide and he knew right then and there...he was going to die.**

"Please don't," Ruby was feeling sad.

**"SAVE JAUNE! AND SEND HIM BACK TO THE PLANET HE GREW UP ON! PLEASE DRAGON!" Neo shouted.**

"Go me!" Neo cheered.

**The beam...missed going with the curvature of the planet. Rosen looked to see Jaune floating in a red energy that shot up. Only to show Jaune land back on Vampa, back to normal and slightly confused.**

"WOOO!" Sun cheered.

"He's alright," Penny sighed happily, clutching her chest.

**"Your wish has been granted, farewell," the dragon said to Neo. The Dragon Balls flew up and scattered all over Remnant.**

"So they cannot be used for another year after that?" Ozpin inquired.

"But I thought you got three wishes?" Winter asked.

"The previous wish was used throughout the year. Only one wish was used each time but then was interrupted before being able to get through all of them," the Curator said.

**"Quick get in Neo!" Roman shouted in his space ship. The girl jumped in and they flew off.**

"Smooth moves," Roman grinned at himself.

**Cinder saw this and was preparing to shoot it down before Rosen landed next to her. "Not so fast," she said with a grin.**

"Are you going to stop me?" Cinder looked at the duo.

"Yes," Summer replied resolutely.

"If it's only to piss you off yes," Raven answered.

**The Empress glared at her rival and went back to normal. She'll need a new dress. "I will be back for this planet," Cinder growled before going back to ship.**

"Oh, I will be. And I will crush you two in this world as well," Cinder replied. "You both just annoy me from what little I know of you."

"Told you she was a scary sexy woman," Roman said, cowering.

**The scene changes to three days later.**

**Jaune, Neo, and Roman were setting up their new home. Roman and Neo had bandaged up Jaune and they were setting up supplies, beds, etc.**

"So we're living with the boy," Roman frowned. "On a dead planet."

"We're fucked," Neo groaned.

"But you have one of the strongest characters in the universe protecting you," Penny said.

**Of course, the blonde had gotten "food" from the bugs around them. He broke off a leg and had Neo try it out. Both she and Roman were in the clothes they were in the theater now, but with heavier coats!**

"Stylish," Roman held up his hand. Neo reached up and high fived.

**"Are you serious? This is how you've been surviving?" Neo said poking the bug meat and licking her finger. She made a disgusted face.**

Neo mimicked her other-self. Just looking at it looked disgusting.

**"It's sour but it's better than starving." She turned to Roman. "Have you tried it yet?" The older gentleman took a bite only to turn around and spit it out.**

"Please tell me we won't be doing that," the thief grimaced.

**"NOPE! Count me out," He said wiping his tongue.**

**"You won't be saying that for long, we won't last fifty days with the supplies we've brought."**

"Oh, that's bad," Glynda replied. "Even with all their money they only got that much."

"I guess it's because they had to get other stuff too outside of food. Survival, after all, needs more than just food," Raven replied. She and Qrow had so much experience, so she understood how those three were feeling.

**The trio was then surprised by the arrival of...Summer!?**

"Mom? What are you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure," Summer replied.

**Jaune was the first to notice and got in a fighting stance. "Someone else just got here."**

"Good reaction," Tai nodded. "Instantly on guard and ready to fight. Some of you need to be like that. I know for a fact Ruby and Yang aren't." His daughters looked away whistling.

"Most of the first years are, but Ms. Scarletina is good on it," Glynda complimented the Faunus.

"Thank you!" the bunny replied.

"How about me?" Coco asked.

"Not so much." That made Coco frown.

**"Hey! Can I come in?" she shouted from the cave entrance. Her voice immediately had Roman taking out his weapon...only for it to get stuck and grabbed a hammer instead.**

That had some people laughing. Levity in the whole situation was needed.

**Summer walked in and stopped. "Wait, who are you guys?" she asked.**

"She doesn't need them?" Ilia asked.

"They never appeared before her after all," Ghira told his daughter's friend.

**"You're that Saiyan! The one Jaune fought on Remnant!" Neo said. Jaune slowly stepped in front of both his friends and between Summer.**

"Aw, that's cute," Pyrrha said. "Protecting his friends."

"I completely adorable non-angry Jaune was," Ruby cooed.

**"Oh, I remember now," the female Saiyan said. "You're the one who used the Dragon Balls instead of Cinder."**

"Don't remind me. My other should have been on the ball for that," Cinder frowned.

"I'm sure you don't need it that much Cinder," Emerald replied. She then turned to the Curator. "What was her wish?"

"To go up a cup in size," he said nonchalantly. That made Emerald blush and Cinder to frown. Damn, that would have been an actual wish too in this real life.

**"What are you doing on Vampa?" Roman shouted.**

**Summer ignored them before walking straight up to Jaune smiling. "So are these guys your friends now?"**

"Hey don't ignore me!" Roman shouted at the screen.

**"Don't ignore me! I asked you a question!" He accidentally drops the hammer.**

"See! He agrees!"

"Criminals are on the same wavelength it seems," Winter replies.

**"Hey now, no need to lose your temper. I'm not here to fight, I swear." Summer said. Of course Neo and Roman did not trust her, she had almost killed Jaune after all. Jaune, meanwhile, looked at her curiously.**

"Not here to fight?" Summer said. "Please tell me I'm here to make friends!" She was lightly awkward like her daughter after all.

**"Then start talking," Neo demanded.**

**"From what I heard this world is repugnant," Summer grinned. She used that word she learned!**

"Isn't that nice. You're learning," Raven mocked. Summer threw her cup at Raven and she screamed. "My hair! You got smoothie in my hair!"

"Huh...that's where I got it," Yang mumbled.

**"So I brought some good stuff from Remnant." The woman held up a backpack for the trio.**

**"Who asked you to do that?" Neo asked. "I'm not going to let you trick him!"**

"Rather defensive aren't you," Neptune said.

"Hey, he's like a giant kid. A sexy one, but he needs help to get to the point I'd feel right to date him," she explained easily.

**Once more, Summer ignored their words. "So I asked my friend Tai to make me these Capsules. He's really smart."**

"How smart?" Tai wondered.

"You've made things known as Capsules which can store almost anything. That and you own one of the biggest technological companies in all of Remnant. You even surpassed the Schnee Dust Company at the age of 20," The Curator replied. "When you went into space and found life on other planets."

"Huh...neat," Tai grinned.

**Pulling out a box from the bag, there were three small pill-like objects with buttons on top of them. Labeled one through three, with a large C on it, Summer grabbed the third one. "You...uh...might want to stand back."**

**She clicked the top and tossed it, only for a house to appear where the capsule landed!**

"We need those," Qrow said almost immediately. "Life would be so much easier."

"Agreed," Ironwood replied. "So many things soldiers and hunters could use if they can bring a house to missions."

"Less budget too," Glynda agreed.

**"There's food, water and a lot of other stuff inside. Go on have a look around." Neo and Roman peeked inside and saw a decent home with a kitchen, bedroom, and living room.**

"Nice living," Roman grinned.

"There are two beds..." Neo slowly smiled. "I know which I'm sleeping in."

"Oh no, you don't!" Pyrrha shouted.

"You can't stop other me! She's already there!" Neo cackled at the champion.

**She then produced two Senzu Beans. "These are Senzu Beans. They heal you when you get into those situations where you think 'Eek! No, I'm going to die!' They don't work illnesses but heal your injuries and give you back your full power!"**

"Again, magic beans," Ilia said. "I wonder who makes those."

"Technically...a cat Faunus if you want to call him that," the Curator replied.

**"Yeah right. I'm sure it's poison," Neo said crossing her arms.**

"She has the right amount of paranoia," Blake nodded and Neo gave her a thumbs up.

**"No! Really, it's nothing like that." Summer waved away her concerns. Jaune looked at the woman even more confused. "I really want you guys to be safe and all right!"**

**"Oh yeah and why is that?" Neo challenged the stronger woman. Roman meanwhile was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.**

"Again, smart," Roman kept complimenting his other-self.

**"I thought for sure I was reaching the end of my power level," Summer explained. "But then this guy showed up and so was so much stronger than me!" The two Saiyans looked eye to eye. "And he's a Saiyan just like I am. He's probably even stronger than the God of Darkness."**

Ozpin dropped his cup. "What?" his eyes were wide. That Jaune was on par with the God of Darkness?

"In the power listing I said earlier, Jaune fluctuates between second and third along with the God of Darkness. If Rosen is fighting, she's firmly in second place."

"Damn," Ghira whistled. "That was not what I was expecting."

**Summer smiles kindly at Jaune. "It would be a shame someone so talented die on this planet. Then who would I train against?"**

"She really likes to fight huh?" Tai grinned.

**Jaune stared at Summer before a friendly smile appeared on his face. Just like Neo and Roman, this pretty lady had shown him respect and kindness. So, in turn, he'll show her some too.**

"Aww...he thinks I'm pretty," Summer giggled. "Like a little boy."

**Summer left the cave and was going to leave the planet. "Well, anyway, make sure to take care of yourselves. Later!"**

**"Uh," Roman looked around. "I don't see a ship. How the heck did you even get over here?"**

**"I tracked Jaune's energy here. I used my Instant Transmission to get here."**

"Of course she teleported," Qrow rolled his eyes.

**"I have no idea what you just said." Neo deadpanned.**

**"Is it okay if I come back again sometimes?" Summer asked.**

**"Just so you know, we still view you as an enemy. You got that." She gave Summer the stink eye. "Just because we quit the Cinder Force, doesn't mean we'll befriend every Saiyan we meet on a remote planet."**

**Summer shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me either way."**

"It doesn't?" Summer asked.

**"It doesn't?"**

**"As long as you let me fight Jaune every once in a while, I'm good," Summer grinned. "There's a lot of stuff I want to teach him too...if he's interested."**

"You're going to train that monster?" Raven asked. Cinder even glared Summer.

"I mean, if he can control his temper he can live in the normal world," Summer shrugged. "And that would be nice."

**Once again Jaune looked surprised but eager!**

"Again, like a puppy," Ruby pointed out.

**"I think you've been hit on the head one too many times." Neo approached the woman, looking directly into her eyes.**

**"Huh, why would you say that?"**

**The younger woman seemed to find what she needed and grinned. "Never mind. So I guess I owe you thanks," she said smiling.**

**"I don't understand but sure! Bye then! See you all later!" Summer replied.**

**"You do realize we might not be here when you return, right," Roman pointed out.**

"He does have a point," Blake agreed. "How will Summer know where they are if that happens?

**"That's no problem at all! As long as you're not too far away, I can find you," Summer explained.**

"Not creepy at all," Neo rolled her eyes.

**"Hey wait, what's your name?" Neo asked.**

**"It's Summer," She said putting her fingers to her forehead. "But Jaune, you can call me...Robin."**

**The scene fades.**

"Wasn't only Raven allowed to call her that?" Yang asked.

"She was originally but Summer has come to respect her fellow Saiyan and decided to let Jaune use her Saiyan name," the Curator replied. "Now I will let you use the bathrooms for it has been awhile. Lunch is being prepared. I trust no one will do anything...stupid."

Everyone nods, even Cinder and her group. After all, they were facing a god in all but name.

The Curator let the spell go and let them leave. He did close the doors though as he turned back the world just a little to see the glitch he saw. Seeing a nanosecond skip, the Curator expanded the image and played it.

**It was during the cataclysmic battle between Rosen and Jaune when it happened. The multiverse froze in place.**

**A portal made from golden clock faces appeared and out popped Jaune, right in between the battle of the two godly beings. He looked at Rosen and then his counterpart.**

**"You're story is a sad one isn't it?" Jaune said as he approached his Saiyan-self. "I hope things turn out alright. But for now, I'm here for something."**

**Pulling out a blank watch from his pocket, he placed it in front of the Saiyan. It glowed green for a moment before an image appeared on it. The face of his enraged Saiyan form.**

_**Armor Time! LEGENDARY! SAIYAN~!**_

**"And secured." Jaune turned to face where the theater was floating and gave it a confused look before hopping through the portal as the fight resumed.**

"It seems he's gathering powers from realms not his own. Interesting. I do have to wonder why?" the Curator said to himself. The Cameraman was busy so he couldn't ask him just yet but the Jaune they were looking for was actively trying to get stronger.

He stopped the world viewing and awaited their return as the trailer played.

**It showed Jaune standing there holding out his hand. Floating above it were nine golden cards, each with a different image on it. They flowed around in a circle before it landed on one. The image of a knight holding a sword. Jaune stood before he said, "Install."**

* * *

Yes. The next world is going to be influenced by Fate and by the fanfic Deck of Heroes_._ No, I will not be reacting to that, I'll be doing my own take on it.


	17. In a New Land

So I answered most of you over PMs, so I will not be putting a review section this time.

To clear things up Jaune's cards are as followed.

Saber: Arthur  
Archer: Napoleon  
Lancer: Karna  
Rider: Ozymandius  
Caster: Gilgamesh  
Assassin: King Hassan  
Berserker: Vlad III  
Ruler: Qin Shi Huang  
Avenger: Nobunaga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Fate...or Kamen Rider Decade and Zi-O.

* * *

The people were shown to the lobby for a moment as some other people were being introduced. Stepping through a dimensional wall, were two women who looked to be between twenty and thirty years old. One was a blonde, the other was dark-skinned with glasses. In the blonde's arms was a toddler with dark hair and skin. That instantly had Yang and Weiss cooing.

"Um...where are we?" the dark-skinned woman asked.

"You are in my theater," the Curator said kindly. "Welcome Saphron, Terra, and Adrian Cotta-Arc."

"Arc?" Pyrrha, Ruby, Velvet, and Penny asked at once.

"Yes. This is one of Jaune's older sisters, her wife, and their son." Instantly, Ruby was before them catching them by surprise.

"Hi, there!" the younger girl said cheerfully. The two women looked surprised while little Adrian clapped his hand when he saw the petals. "My name is Ruby Rose! Jaune's best friend. It's nice to meet you."

"Um...it's nice to meet you too?" Saphron said. As she went to shake her hand, Pyrrha gently pushes Ruby out of the way. Her hand grabbed Saphron's confusing the woman. "Uh..."

"Hi, I'm Jaune's _partner_ Pyrrha Nikos," the redhead said with a smile. "Your brother has been a pleasure to work with. He's rather inspiring."

"Sure..." Saphron shook her hand, while Terra giggled and Adrian laughed as well.

"So I take it what the older looking Jaune was true," Terra asked the Curator. "That we are here to watch the lives of Saphron's baby brother?"

"Yes. Why don't you get some food and we can have you sit down. We can even make some baby formula," the Curator replied.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Saphron grinned. She blinked and inspected him. "Wait a minute. Are you another version of my brother?"

"Yes, I am. But to differentiate, please call me the Curator."

"And how about the other one?"

"Call him the Cameraman. He has other titles too but that's the easiest."

The group all gathered into the theater again, the villains being forced back into their seats. Cinder was busy watching the multiverse spiral while they spoke, curious since previous warriors were able to interact with it. Emerald stood by, ready to do as her mistress wished. Mercury meanwhile was just relaxing, getting a refill of this time a slushy made out of some cola from another world. It was refreshing.

So far he, Roman, and Neo were the ones who were the least annoying of the villains.

They got back into their seats, with Terra, Adrian, and Saphron sitting with the parents. The teams were back in their teams for the time being.

"I wonder what we will see," Saphron said happily. Adrian cooed softly clapping his hand.

**The screen opens up to Jaune, a little older, sitting at a cafe table. He seemed to be about in his early or mid-twenties. The blonde hair was a little wilder and he had a better fashion sense, to say the least. He had on a white blazer over a white shirt and black slacks with leather shoes. He had a nice gold watch on his right hand.**

"What the fuck?" Coco whistled. "This one knows who to dress up!"

"Coco language! There is a baby!" Ruby chastised her.

"But I do agree, Jaune here looks well dressed. Maybe we need to speak whoever dressed him up to do so here too," Saphron laughed.

Meanwhile, Summer stilled in her seat. _"It can't be..."_

**In front of him was a cup of tea and some biscuits. However, something else was on the table before him. Nine golden cards that were laid out in a three by three square.**

"What are those?" Weiss asked. They looked pretty.

"Those are Servant Class Cards," the Curator replied.

"Servants?" Winter eyes widen. "He has servants?"

"Not like that," he said shaking his hands. "Servants in that world are special. They are Heroic Spirits, the souls of the heroes and legends, tied to a person known as a Master. Jaune happens to have nine of them. Class cards are special in that they allow the Master to equip the souls and use their abilities themselves."

"So cool," Ruby, Yang, and Penny gasped.

"So...like slaves?" Ilia glared.

"It depends on the Master. Jaune's chose him. Seeing potential in the young man, they chose him as their vessel on their mission."

"And what is that?" Ozpin asked worriedly.

"To stop a Beast. A monster that can eliminate all life on Remnant with ease. Jaune and his group managed to stop it twice already but it never fully awakened. They were lucky, to say the least. This one has been traveling the multiverse for five years now."

The entire time he spoke, Summer stared at the screen frozen in her spot.

**However, Jaune's head immediately shot up and held his two hands above his head. His middle finger was up.**

"What is he doing?" Glynda asked.

"Giving someone the finger obviously, teach," Neo mocked her. The strict woman glared at her but the criminal was not scared of her.

**"What are you doing?" a voice asked. One of the cards vanish and the others floated and vanished as well. No one batted an eye. Jaune looked at the chair across from him as a man appeared. Sitting was an elderly man, he was dressed in a black pinstripe business suit, black gloves and had a fedora covering his head and face. Save for his glowing blue right eye.**

Everyone immediately felt a chill as they saw the elderly man sitting the before them. Adrian began to whimper and Penny felt oddly scared.

"W-What is up with him?" Emerald stutters. Cinder was gripping her seat and this was the first time since meeting her mistress that she felt it. The terror of someone else.

Mercury gulped but felt weirdly at ease with his presence.

"He is one of the Servants given modern-day clothing," the Curator replied. "One of the most dangerous ones too."

"How dangerous are we speaking?" Qrow asked. If he was drinking booze he'd be upchucking it right now.

"He was able to make an immortal killable. He can kill anything he sets his mind to it, the stronger it is he just needs a little more time to do so. But once the bell tolls, this man will murder you. The First Hassan, the original leader of the first group that can be officially called assassins. The First Hassan."

"Huh...no wonder I feel some kinship," Mercury laughed nervously. "We're in the same profession."

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble kid," Tai said. "He's way above your station."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

**"Ziusudra," Jaune answered as he kept his arms up. His fingers were still up and waved them around. "I felt it again. Someone is watching me."**

"What?" Blake asked.

"This Jaune has, again, been using the cards for five years. A lot of them have started to impart their skills onto him," the Curator answered.

"So he has the abilities of some of them?" Neptune groaned. This one has the abilities of heroes? So not fair.

"Yes, and one of them can view the timelines and worlds. So he has a partial idea of people watching him."

**"I see. Why are you doing that vulgar action?" the old man spoke slowly as he poured himself some tea and ate a sandwich.**

"He doesn't have to do that," Glynda agreed, as did Winter and Saphron.

"That's a bad thing to teach his nephew," Saphron frowned.

"Don't do be too stuck up Saph," Terra laughed. "Besides I'm sure Adrian won't learn it."

**"Because I'm pretty sure it's the immortal asshole or the dick wizard," he replied. After a few more seconds he put his hands down. "I'm just telling them how I feel about them spying on me."**

"Immortal asshole?" Ozpin asked thinking what that meant. He hoped that wasn't him.

"I'm more interested in knowing what he means by dick wizard," Yang snickered.

**"I understand. While I can tolerate the Magus, that vampire is a bit...annoying." The two men grimace, shuddering as they remember the man who set them on this whole thing. While he and the people he was close to thought it was because of the gods, in truth it was because of this vampire.**

Summer sucked in a breath and then her eyes narrowed. She was sure now, that was her friend on screen. That was _her_ Jaune. But it only had been five weeks since he's disappeared. He's been traveling for five years? That...that was crazy!

**"Of course, but they've both been a big help." Jaune took another sip and nodded. "So what are you going to be doing today? I mean we just arrived in this world after all. The others are out to explore and gather info."**

"Smart plan," Ironwood and the various leaders agreed. "In a new land, reconnaissance is the best thing to do."

**"Most of these Remnants have been the same Jaune, only with a few differences." The old man turned his eyes to the crowd of people who were laughing and just walking the streets of Vale. "This doesn't seem too different."**

**"Well, it is," Jaune sighed. Looking at the newspaper in his hands, the blonde pointed at the date. "It's twelve years before I met you and the other guys at age seventeen. That means the version of me in this world is five."**

"Huh, so time travel works?" Nora asked aloud.

"Each universe turns differently to others. Only those who are multiversal travelers such as the Cameraman and the one on the screen can figure discern the time differences easily."

**"Mayhaps that the monster we are hunting is in this world. The King of Knights has asked us to gather to help chase down the beast. You were chosen as our vessel Jaune Arc." The blonde rolled his eyes.**

"King of Knights?" Penny asked getting excited. That sounded interesting.

"Yes, one of his Heroic Spirits is the King of Knights. The one who has been personally teaching Jaune how to sword fight. The person Jaune wishes to emulate the most. His...ideal self to say the least," the Curator replied.

"Jaune always did want to be a hero," Saphron cooed and Adrian clapped his hands.

**"But it took me four years to get enough mana and aura to provide physical bodies for all nine of you at the same time," Jaune sighed. He remembered all the training he had to do. All the fights, the wars, the battles, all the struggles he had been having to get to the point he needed to help out his team. "Sadly, you guys still don't have full access to your powers unless I Install you."**

"Install?" Sun asked.

"It's what equipping their spirits to him is called," the Curator replied.

"Neat!"

**"It is fine, we understand. We know you are still growing. We are proud of you." The old man nodded and put on a coat as he stood, making Jaune blush. They have said that often but he never got used to it. "I shall take a stroll. I do seem to remember a park here where I like to sit."**

"For a killer, it seems like he likes the finer side of things," Velvet said.

"Not all killer kill for fun. Most assassins need payment," Mercury replied calmly. "Most have normal lives outside of their job."

**"Oh," Jaune said surprised. "I thought you'd be the one stuck with me today." The old man chuckled.**

**"No Arc, I am not." When Jaune blinked, the man was already gone.**

"We're screwed if he's ever after anyone we knew," Ghira said. He vanished in a moment.

"He's not even the sneakiest," the Curator told him. "Namely because he's usually in heavy armor."

**"Damn presence concealment." He leaned back in his chair wondering who would be joining him today.**

**"Don't worry about him, you have me today," a sensual voice asked as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck. **

Summer's eyes widen and then narrow. She remembers that voice. "Oh god it's her," Summer whispered already feeling a headache coming on.

"Did you say something Summer?" Tai asked her.

"I think...this is the Jaune from my world," Summer groaned. This caught everyone's attention. "And I have met the owner of that voice. She...is weird."

**A curtain of red obstructs his view, as he stared up. A pair of red eyes look down at him as a smile looked down at his face.**

Everyone who liked Jaune did not like how close this woman was to him right now.

"Oh my," Saphron gasped. "What's this?" Terra laughed and slightly shoved her wife.

"Shush you. We're watching your brother and a woman for once!" Terra laughed. "And she seems to like him!"

That got the attention of girls, maybe they can get info on how to get Jaune to like them!

**"Nobu," Jaune laughed as he fixed how he was sitting. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She was dressed in a tight red shirt that showed off her chest and toned stomach. Black jeans that had a studded belt, and a pair of heeled boots. Huh, that's usually what her middle form used.**

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"Damn, she's just my type," Qrow mumbled.

"I did not need to know that you deviant," Winter gagged.

**"Surprised it's you and not one of your other selves," Jaune laughed as she pouted.**

"Now I too am curious, what does he mean by other selves?" Weiss asked.

**"We all drew straws, even the men. I won, not them," she said tugging him out of the chair. "So I'm not going to waste our day off just sitting about."**

"She knows what she wants," Neo grinned. "I can respect that."

Summer slightly simmered at the sight.

**"Wait! I haven't paid yet!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed a few Lien and threw it onto the table. He may have paid more than he should have, but the woman pulled him away faster than he could count.**

"That has happened more than a couple of times to me," Tai said. He glared at Raven and surprisingly Summer. Raven rolled her eyes, but Summer was too busy looking at the screen. Ghira nodded, knowing that Kali had done similar.

**"How did your younger selves take it?" Jaune asked as the two of them walked down a sidewalk.**

**"The little King didn't take it well, complaining that it should have been her hanging out with you," Nobu smirked. "While the Fool is angry she can't see the guns of this world."**

"Little King? Fool?" Ren wondered. "Maybe those are her other selves."

**Jaune rolled his eyes. This person, one of the nine Heroic Spirits who inhabited his body, was different than the others.**

**Not only was she the only female in his body, she was special. Three different versions of her were with him, all of them were from different parts of her life.**

"Interesting," Ozpin said, curious about that situation.

**One was her youngest self, the one wanting to become the king of her nation. The one who had become the king, being called by the childhood title of Fool. Then there was the one walking with him, the one who became a Demon to reunify her country that lead to her death.**

"What does that mean?" Terra asked.

"She...did evil stuff. Murdered, pillaged, destroyed others on her way to the top," the Curator replied. That had the audience blanched. "However despite that, her actions had unified themselves against her. She made her nation whole despite becoming the villain."

"Some people have done that as well," Ozpin sighed as did Ironwood. They knew how things like that would occur, it's always sad but it happens.

**Each of them was different but he came to care for all of them and his other mentors.**

That warmed the hearts of his friends but made Cinder roll her eyes. Raven did as well.

**"Of course they did," Jaune laughed as they saw Beacon Academy across the water. "They want to hang out too you know."**

**"Of course, but if they want something they should fight for it. Claim it with their own hands." The woman pulled him closer. "Like I am. I am not going to lose to that woman who you've set your sights on."**

"Oh my!" Saphron giggled as did Terra. Kali was surprised. Romance? Summer stilled even more.

**Jaune flinched, being reminded of the love he had for a certain woman. A sad smile came to his lips. "You know I can't be with her. We're stuck on this mission until I die or we beat that Beast completely. I can't even control my world-hopping."**

"That sucks," Nora said holding Ren's hand.

**"That's usually not like you Jaune. This is like you from all those years ago," Nobu commented as they entered an ice cream parlor. The duo ordered their favorites, vanilla for Jaune and dark chocolate for her.**

**"Well, I did fall in love with a woman ten years my senior. I haven't seen her in five years too," Jaune sighed. "I wonder how she is doing?"**

Summer's eyes widened. "He didn't..." she whispered.

"What's wrong mom?" Ruby asked.

"I think...he has a crush on me..." The woman said softly. "I only knew him sparingly for three years though...how did he..." That made Saphron immediately sit next to her.

"You must tell me about that version of him!" Saphron said. "When this is done after all." That caught Summer, and Tai, by surprise.

"Um...Sure?"

**Nobu frowned and forced him to face her. "I am sorry I brought that up, let us forget about her for now. Just focus on me." Jaune looked into her eyes and chuckled.**

Roman whistled. "She must not like you," the thief told Summer who glared at him. "What don't hate me. I'm just saying what I see."

**"Sometimes I'm thankful there's a woman in our group. I don't think I can come to the guys for emotional stuff like this." Nobu raised an eyebrow but laughs.**

"They'd probably give him some terrible advice," Yang laughed.

"I'll have you know we guys have great advice!" Sun countered. "Tell 'em Nep!"

"Right we do!" the blue-haired boy nodded, trying to act cool.

**"I'm sure a lot of them can help you. Most of those men were married after all," Nobu replied as she began to drag him about as they ate their cones. "Except Gil. He may tell you to do something that won't or can't help."**

"Gil?" Nora laughed. "Such a stupid name." She felt a shudder suddenly as _something_ from the screen glared at her. "Uh...what was that?"

"That would have been Gilgamesh. The one who is imprinting his Clairvoyance onto Jaune." When Nora gave the Curator a blank look he explained further. "He's the one letting Jaune slightly see us."

"Oh! Then she shouldn't have a stupid nickname." Again she shuddered as it felt like someone was glaring at her.

**"All of them would," he laughed. "But they all have the quirks. As do you." Nobu just rolled her eyes as they walked around the shopping district of Vale. Nobu would try on clothes, even lingerie, making Jaune blush.**

Most of the men appreciated the view of the woman posing for Jaune.

"Red is really good on her," Qrow whistled.

"Agreed," Ironwood mumbled. Sun and Neptune ogled her too.

**They looked at food, go into malls to look around as well as get info from CCTV as well as any form of media.**

"Again smart," Winter mentioned again. They went through with what they were saying earlier, which was nice.

**It was when they were walking back after lunch that something else happens. Jaune heard crying and looked around. "What's wrong?" Nobu asked as she hugged the man's arm. A smirk was on her face. She would use all this time to convince him that she was better than that Summer!**

"I feel torn on this," Yang sighed. "On one hand, I want to cheer for this chick. On the other, she's dissing Summer."

"I know right?" Ruby nodded her head.

**"There's a crying kid," Jaune answered as he walked toward the sound. He saw a young boy with blonde hair dressed in a hoodie and shorts. Approaching him, Jaune knelt and tapped his shoulder. "Hey what's wrong?" Nobu stood just a few feet away from him.**

"He would so do that," Saphron laughed. Terra laughed with her wife and Adrain watched happily.

"He did that in another world too," Pyrrha told them. "He helped a kid find his mom."

**That was when the boy turned around and Jaune froze. Standing there was a younger him.**

"So cute..." Pyrrha gasped. Velvet took a picture of that and Penny found him adorable, as did a lot of the other women.

"That's indeed how he looked like," Saphron sighed remembering the good times.

**Now Jaune had met various versions of himself. Some good, some evil, but they were usually around his age give or take a few years. This one was five. Despite that, Jaune smiled. "I lost my mommy and daddy," Mini-Jaune sniffled. "I was going with them to buy a birthday gift for big sis Saph and...I got lost."**

"Aww..." Terra laughed before kissing her wife on the cheek. "Isn't he so sweet?"

"When he wasn't annoying yes he was," Saphron smiled.

"I can't take how cute he is!" Ruby yelled.

**"I see. Do you want help finding them? I know what it feels like to not be with my family," the older Arc said, kneeling before him. He had to leave his family to go on this quest. He hadn't seen his actual family for five years now, but he did enjoy meeting alternate versions of them.**

"That...sucks," Ren said, in a very ineloquent way. Having lost his own family, he knew how it was missing them.

"I know right?" Ilia agreed. She hasn't seen her family for months now. Blake looked at her parents and smiled at them.

**"Y-You do?" the kid asked.**

**"Yeah, so I 'd like to help you." Jaune held out his hand to his younger self. "My name is Jaune, and the pretty lady behind me is Nobu."**

**"Hello," Nobu said waving.**

**"M-My name is Jaune too!" the boy replied a little happier. **

"Gag me," Emerald said.

"It is a touching sight, but I thought we would be watching some action here," Cinder yawned. Mercury meanwhile stayed silent.

He felt jealous of the kid, hell of Jaune, for having a family who loved him. His father wasn't like that at all. But he was a sucker for things like this. For people having things, things he didn't have. the family was one of them and it always made him feel...better?

**"That's so cool!" Jaune played up his excitement and Nobu giggled behind him. "So what do you say? Want my help mini-me?" The little Jaune wiped his eyes and nodded. He took Jaune's hand and he looked at Nobu.**

"D'aww...this is nice," Kali smiled.

**"Come on let's go find his parents," Nobu said. She was surprised when Mini-Jaune took her hand and gave her a shaky smile. "You wanted to hold my hand?"**

**"Uh-huh!" the young boy replied. "You're pretty. And daddy said that if I like a girl I should hold their hand." The older Jaune facepalmed when Nobu grinned at him.**

"That does sound like advice dad would give Jaune..." Saphron groaned.

"Was it part of the whole, "Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it" package?" Ruby giggled.

"Maybe. Please don't tell me he said that."

"He did."

**As they walked away from the spot, the screen glitched.**

"What was that?" Tai wondered.

"Wait you saw that too?" the Curator asked surprised.

"We did," Summer said,

"Something bad is going to happen to that world," the Curator answered. His tone was grave. "If a glitch was visible to the audience, someone is interfering not native from that universe."

**Looking around for the Arc parents, the child Jaune was eagerly speaking to Nobu and his older self about things he liked. Video games, comic books, dancing all of them were said with such earnest joy that Jaune couldn't help but feel happy with his younger self. Nobu even seemed interested in knowing about how this Jaune was as a kid.**

"Looks like a family," Neo points out.

"Kinda cute in an odd sort of way," Roman agreed.

**That was when a voice entered his head. "Mongrel," the voice said.**

"Ah! It's the asshole who keeps glaring at me!" Nora shouted. She shivered once more. "THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"Stop insulting the man!"Penny said worriedly.

"But I can't help that his name is dumb! AHHHH!"

"It seems like he knows something is up though," Velvet said.

_**"Yeah, Gilgamesh?"**_** Jaune replied.**

**"Something just entered the world, like us. However, something about it feels off," Gilgamesh replied. "I have informed the Holy Sword Wielder as well as the others. You didn't give us enough mana for a fight, so we're going to be returning to you."**

"Now that was stupid on his end," Cinder said. "Always be prepared for an attack."

"He went there thinking it was a reconnaissance day, I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting a fight," Glynda retorted.

"As much as I hate to say it but I agree with the bitch. Constant vigilance," Qrow said drinking his smoothie.

_**"Got it. I'll be on the lookout," **_**Jaune replied before he turned to Nobu, who also got the message. Thankfully she was close enough to him in case something happened and they can get into a fight.**

"So not as stupid," Weiss sighed. "All the older ones seem better than the one we know."

"The one we know has only had months of training," Blake countered. "Give him a few more and as the headmaster said, he'll be on par with us."

**"Sis?" mini-Jaune asked. The two looked up and saw standing there was Saphron. She was smiling at the little boy. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home?"**

"It's me!" Saphron pointed at herself and then the one on the screen.

"Mama!" Adrian cooed.

**"Oh, I came here because I was worried about you!" Saphron replied. "I just couldn't leave my baby brother all alone can I?" The older sister looked at her baby brother before turning to both Jaune and Nobu. "Thank you for finding him."**

"Definitely," Terra nodded, knowing her wife was like that.

"This feels off," Raven said out of the blue. "They say something is wrong, that woman is supposed to be back at home, and all of a sudden she appears looking for her younger sibling? Something is not right."

"As she said, I feel like something is off with the situation," Ironwood nodded.

"Maybe she's the one who's going to attack?" Ghira offered.

**"I'm glad we could have helped," Nobu said. "Aren't you glad?" The redhead asked mini-Jaune who nodded his head. He turned to go to his sister, who had her arms open, only for his older self pull him back.**

"What?" Yang asked surprised.

**"Mister?" mini-Jaune asked.**

**His blue eyes were narrowed as he looked at Saphron. "Jaune stay behind me," the older blonde commanded. "Who are you?"**

"The plot thickens," Mercury grinned eating more popcorn.

**"What do you mean? I'm his sister Saphron, you wouldn't know me," the female blonde replied.**

"He would though," Ren said.

**"I know what Saphron looks like this year. You're far too old," Jaune growled. That tipped off Nobu who stepped closer to her Master. "I ask you again who are you?"**

"Stranger Danger!" Penny shouted again, having slightly understood what it meant now. And this time the context seemed right. Who was this trying to get their hands on mini-Jaune?

**"Jaune!" a different voice called out in his head. "There's an attack on the people in the city! It seems to be more than the cops can handle. Some weird ice beings are attacking."**

_**"I know you don't have enough Mana,"**_** Jaune mentally replied. **_**"Will you guys be okay, Arthur?"**_

"Whoever this Saphron is, she is bad news," Tai said. "No offense."

"None taken," the blonde replied. She hugged her son for comfort. "That version of me is scary."

**"These people are in trouble. I'd rather not see them fail, even if they are not my people," a deep voice replied.**

**"I too wish to help," Ziusudra told him through their connection.**

"He stumbled onto something he shouldn't have," Cinder smirked. Things were looking interesting.

"And it seems like it is a good thing."

_**"Fine but if you run out of mana, immediately return,"**_** Jaune frowned. He wasn't the only one. Saphron's kind smile vanished as she frowned and glared at them.**

"She's scaring me now," Terra said, holding onto her wife.

**"Just give me my brother," Saphron said, her voice deathly cold. "I am his sister, Saphron."**

**"I don't think you understand the situation you're-" Nobu was starting to speak before Saphron did something Jaune wasn't prepared for, nor was Nobu, despite having her defenses up. The blonde woman raised her hand and a single revolver made of pure ice materialized shot Nobu in the face.**

"AH!" the people in the crowd who weren't prepared for the loud noise jumped from the loud bang. Adrian started crying.

"This is why I don't like babies in movie theaters," Sun sighs. "Sorry!"

"No I understand but say that again and I will deck your face," Terra replied.

"Just click the button on your seat Saphron," the Curator said. "It will dampen the noise of Adrian's cries for others until he stops." The Arc sibling found a button that said, 'dampen', and pressed it. To everyone else, it became back to normal. Only she and Terra could hear their son's cries.

**Her entire head was frozen solid before it started to spread over her body.**

"That's is terrifying," Velvet said.

**The gun in Saphron's hand shatters and a second one appeared in her left hand and she took another shot this time at Jaune. The blonde grabbed his younger self and rolled out of the way. The bullet was embedded into a bench, freezing it completely.**

"So her shots freeze anything it touches," Coco gulped. "I'd hate to fight her."

**"Give me my brother," Spahron demanded. Her irises grew into a darker blue as her sclera turned black and she summoned another gun.**

"Okay, she's a bad guy," Ruby said. "I mean she shot Nobu almost immediately!"

**"I-I'm scared," mini-Jaune whimpered in Jaune's hand looking at this perversion of her sister in fear.**

**"I don't think I'll give him to you," Jaune replied. Saphron frowned before she turned to Nobu who roared and a dark red flame encased her body melting the ice.**

**"YOU BITCH!" Nobu yelled. Her flames melted all the ice and her red eyes were glowing.**

Cinder's eyes widened. It was like the maiden powers she wanted.

**"Tch," Saphron growled. "I don't have time for this." She threw her free hand up and several frozen humanoids appeared mid-air and landed before them.**

"So we know for sure she's the source of the attack," Winter said.

**"Damn, I don't think I can leave this kid alone," Jaune frowned. **_**"Can any of you get him for me?"**_

**"We had underestimated the people. Since we can't use our Noble Phantasms, we're having a slightly difficult time," Arthur replied.**

"Shame. I would have liked to see how these Heroes worked," Ozpin said. Maybe if he could, he can summon them in their world to fight against Salem.

**"Should have gone back instead," a burly voice grunted. "Now we're stuck here fighting, with you in there without help."**

"He has Jaune's accent," Pyrrha said.

"His name is Napoleon and he comes from a country akin to Ansel," the Curator said. "He was a king there." Despite the situation, that a person was dimension-hopping like other Jaunes, he felt the need to explain to them.

**"I just wished we thought this through," Jaune said as he began dodging the ice monsters, with Nobu having summoned a sword and cutting them down. "We didn't expect it to be like this on day one."**

**Throughout their movements, Saphron kept taking shots at them before dropping the gun and summoning another one. Each time they hit something, the item instantly froze.**

"That is stupid," Nora said. "Why only have one shot?"

"Because she only needs one shot most of the time," Glynda answered her student. "Given how quick that ice forms and her accuracy, this Saphron seems to be a quick draw too, showing that she only needs one shot to win."

**"Do you mind if I lend a hand then?" a different Jaune voice asked aloud. A dimensional wall came up and passed over the people in the mall, taking away the mini-Jaune vanished.**

"WHAT!?" RWBY and NPR shouted.

**"NO!" Saphron roared, ice creeping around her feet.**

**In place was the Cameraman glaring at her. "Don't worry I dropped him off with his family," he told Jaune, who was slightly relieved upon hearing that.**

"Thank goodness," Pyrrha sighed.

"It must mean he booked it here upon feeling a disturbance," the Curator stated.

**"Who are you?" Jaune asked, instantly on guard after getting over his relief.**

**"Just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that," the Cameraman replied. "You should go to him, Spirit. If you don't take this seriously, we may just lose. That woman feels wrong."**

"That she does," Raven nodded. Even she knew an insane person when she saw one.

**"I just want my baby brother," Saphron growled as she glared at them. Nobu vanished and turned into a card in Jaune's hand. "Why must all of you get in my way!?"**

"She wants mini-Jaune," Penny frowned. This Saphron was being weird.

**In her hand appeared several watches that started to float. "Vanish with the blizzard."**

"What?" the Curator asked, not knowing what those were.

**All the watches clicked at the same time. **_**"Aokiji!" "Winter Schnee!" "Zamigo Delma!"**_

"Why did it say my name?" Winter asked confused.

"Oh no..." the Curator said. "The first and last name are dangerous beings associated with ice. As you are Winter. If she's doing something, that means there's going to be a problem."

**A blizzard kicked up around Saphron and obscured woman for but a moment. When it died down, everything within fifteen feet of her was frozen. Gone were the watches instead she was now dressed differently. On her head was a dark blue Stetson and she had on dark blue lipstick, and a white bandana around her neck. Her dress had become a white shirt underneath a light blue vest and dark blue pants with boots. All along it was a white outline that showed off things that represented the cold. Around her waist were holsters that had two revolvers on it.**

"I'm sorry honey, but even though she is scaring me, that look is doing things to me that it shouldn't be," Terra said blushing.

"Hot," Neptune muttered, once again getting a slap to the back of the head.

"Must we do this every time Neptune?" Weiss sighed.

**"Oh..." both Jaune's said surprised, having not expected that.**

**The humanoid figures suddenly stopped being so erratic and stood up straight. Their bodies changing and becoming more uniform. Just like their creator, they suddenly had a theme going on, becoming western-themed bandits. In their hands were knives and pistols as well.**

"That's cool," Yang gasped. People groaned at that. "I wasn't trying to make a pun damn it! I've been holding back on those! That was pretty cool!"

"Indeed, much better than what I can do with that much detail," Winter said watching the sheer amount of minions, and knowing she had more out there, was a truly scary thought.

**"Jaune! What's happening over there? The monsters we were fighting had changed." a new voice asked in his head. This one was calmer than the others but seemed to be a little out of breath. "I knew we should have gone back first."**

_**"Too late for that now."**_** "Include Avenger!" Jaune's right hand was encased in flames and a demonic blade came out. The black and red fires engulfed the blade as he cut his way through the minions. He didn't have time to Install!**

"They have their backs against the wall it seems," Glynda frowned. This was starting to be a situation.

**The Cameraman grabbed a white book and it turned into a sword.**

Both Winter and Qrow glared at the screen. They remembered how that damned album became a sword and gun and how it easily trounced them.

**A magenta energy covered the blade as he slashed through them as easily as well.**

"Surprised he hasn't henshin yet," the Curator said.

"Henshin?" Emerald asked.

"It means to transform!" Penny informed. "Does that mean, Mr. Cameraman come from the same part of the multiverse as Gaim?"

"Yes, he does. He's the protector of that section."

**The two raised their swords and slashed through the two ice bullets aimed their way and they looked at Saphron who had covered her mouth with a white bandana. "Where is my baby brother?" she demanded as she kept firing. The two men blocking the attacks saw that even like this they were beginning to freeze.**

"Come on! Push her back!" Yang shouted.

**"Seems like we'll have to take this seriously," the Cameraman sighed. **

**"Yeah," Jaune frowned. "But we need to capture her. Get answers."**

"Can we recruit this one?" Winter asked. Summer turned her eyes to the solider, frowning.

"Oh? Why do you ask Specialist Schnee?" Ironwood asked his question.

"He seems to know the proper protocol in situations. We can use a man like him in our forces."

"If we ever meet him personally, I may indulge in that thought."

**"Do not ignore me!" Saphron yelled and suddenly dozens of frozen rifles appeared all around the two, surrounding them in a dome. Within seconds, began their assault.**

"They are fucked," Roman said. There were about fifty rifles all trained on them and firing at once.

_**"BITCH STOLE MY MOVE!"**_** Nobu yelled from inside of Jaune's head.**

**"Now is not the time Nobu!" Jaune yelled. He was getting ready to summon a large flame, and the Cameraman was already summoning a dimensional wall when the unexpected happens. All the bullets froze in place.**

"What?" the Curator gasped as he stared t the screen. He could feel it. The energy felt similar to the old man they had met on screen but it felt...purer?

**Magenta bullets shot out from nowhere in rapid succession, destroying all the guns and frost bullets.**

"That was some nice shooting," Ruby said, appreciating the move.

**"Another one?" Saphron glared. On the other side of Jaune appeared a portal of golden clocks. Stepping through was a Jaune younger than either one of the other two. Unlike the other two, he wasn't as well dressed. He was in his normal Pumpkin Pete's hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.**

Everyone who knew Jaune knew that outfit, it's what made him both ridiculed and his person.

**"Yo," this Jaune replied. "Seems like I finally found one of you. Do you know how hard it was for me to search for even one of you and the problems you did across the multiverse?"**

"Huh?" Summer asked confused.

"Another multiversal Jaune..." Raven gasped.

**Saphron's eyes widen as she saw him. "You're the one who our leader saw. The threat..."**

"So there is a group," the Curator said frowning.

**"Oh?" He turned to his older sister, well a version of her.**

**"Zi-O..." **

"That means...King of Time in ancient Mistralian," Kali said. Now that was throwing them for a loop.

**Saphron growled. "I'll have to take care of you right now before you cause more problems for our cause."**

"I wonder what they are planning," Ozpin said.

**She gathered her hands and dropped a glowing ball of energy onto the floor. From beneath it, a large being was starting to break through the floor. A large claw appeared as a giant frozen body was pulling itself up. It was a large beast of a dragon.**

"It's bigger than anything I've ever summoned..." Winter gasped.

**"Master of Spirits, can you handle her? Me and Decade can do handle that big guy," Zi-O said. "Given that I saw a Nobunaga with you, that means you have the firepower to handle her right?"**

_**"Damn right we do!" **_**three voices yelled in Jaune's head. **

"Yeah kick her ass!" Coco cheered! "Show them that more dakka counts as a viable strategy!" Velvet covered her face. Sometimes Coco was too much.

**"And don't worry about your other Spirits my team is with them." Zi-O smiled as he summoned his driver. It was white with two slots on either side of it.**

**And image quickly passed by of a blonde knight standing next to Summer Schnee, who was summoning lights from her hands and shooting down the frozen monsters as the knight slashed at them.**

"It's our kid!" Ruby pointed out, making Weiss blush. That made Summer, Tai and Neptune curious. Weiss quickly told them what they learned from that past universe and it made Tai dizzy from the thought. Neptune meanwhile was grinning. Summer, she was happy to know a version of her daughter found love.

But she kept looking back to the screen, hoping to see more of her friend.

**Another image came up and this time it was Hei, fighting alongside a dark-skinned man in robes. He had a curved staff. As she used an ax, she cut them down as various lights from the sky started to rain down on their opponents.**

"Now it's Yang's kid!" Ruby shouted. Both Yang and Blake looked away, and Tai felt even dizzier. He hadn't expected to see grandkids!

"Who's the father for this one?" Sun asked. When Yang and Blake looked at him, he looked pleased. "Aw shucks, I'd be honored to do that if we were in that universe too."

"Please don't say that out loud," Ghira said. He wasn't fairing much better than Tai. Kali meanwhile cooed at the image of her granddaughter. Raven was studying her as well.

**The last one was of Sif standing to a nearly naked blonde with a tome in his hand. He was shooting laser beams from a staff, and she was swinging around a **_**giant**_** book. Enclosing and destroying monsters between its pages.**

"I would have not thought that was our daughter's semblance," Ren said surprised.

"Would fit Blake's kid more," Nora agreed. That made the cat Faunus groan.

**The Cameraman looked surprised before grinning. "You're a hard man to find Zi-O. You know your friends are worried about you right?" He summoned his Decadriver.**

Ruby suddenly looked at the screen, understanding what the Cameraman meant. That was _their_ Jaune. The one that kickstarted all of this.

**"So we doing this or what?" The demonic blade disappeared from Jaune's hand as a golden card appeared once more. This one had the image of a person on his knees, covered in chains.**

"That's not worrying at all," Glynda sarcastically said.

**Zi-O clicked a watch, much like Saphron did, and it made an announcement. "**_**Zi-O!" **_**Placing it on the right side of his belt, he tapped the top and did a pose. Behind him, a clock made out of energy appeared.**

"What are they doing?" Winter asked.

**The Cameraman showed off his card, an image of his armor in front of it, and held it forward. Before slotting it into his belt that was turned vertical instead of horizontal.**

"No don't tell me!" Sun got excited.

**The golden card in Jaune's hand burst into red and black flames encasing his body.**

"Oh god, it is!" Yang said happily. This confused a lot of people. Nora and Ruby caught on though and were exited in their seats. Ruby more so knowing that it was her crush on screen!

**"HENSHIN!/INSTALL AVENGER!"**

"A TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE!" the ones who knew shouted.

**"**_**Kamen Rider~ ZI-O!" **_**The self-titled Zi-O literal spun his belt buckle counterclockwise. The clock behind him had its hand go to 10:10 and summoned armor around his body. A silver band went up the center of his body and then around his collar. The visor was white with the middle being blank before magenta-colored characters appeared on his face.**

"That was cool!" Nora shouted.

"A watch theme," Cinder hummed. "Fitting for one calling himself the king of time."

"What does his faceplate say?" Ghira asked his wife.

"It says Zi-O," Kali replied.

_**"Kamen Ride! D-D-Decade!"**_** the Cameraman, no Decade, had closed the sides of his belt making the buckle go back to its normal form. Twenty different grey silhouettes appeared around him before coming together onto his body. A magenta, white, and black armor encased him and his visor was green. **

Winter and Qrow once again glared at the image before them.

**As for Jaune, his entire body was encased by black and red flames before it showed his new clothes, much like Saphron did. This time he was dressed in all black armor with a golden sun on his chest. Black leather pants and boots appeared on his lower half and a red cape over his left shoulder. Lastly, his eyes turned red. In his right hand was a katana, and there was a rifle just on his side.**

"Kind of looks like you're clothes Ruby," Summer pointed out. She was saying that however because she didn't want to say she knew where it came from. That it was Nobu's actual clothes refitted to be on Jaune's body. She felt irked for some reason, namely that it seemed like her friend, the one she made after her family died, was wearing someone else's clothes. Especially Nobu's.

**Saphron was shocked for a moment before a palm grabbed her face and shoved her into a store to the side. Avenger (Jaune) slammed her into another wall, and they ended up in a shoe store.**

"The fight is starting!" Mercury cheered.

**Saphron summoned a few rifles and began firing at him, along with some pistols. Avenger mimicked her movements and several of his rifles appeared and shot back. The bullets of ice and fire collided and began exploding all around Vale Public Mall. Several stores were being demolished from the crossfire and walls were destroyed, making holes to the outside.**

**Even stray shots destroyed parts of the mall farther than was anticipated.**

"Holy shit!" Qrow shouted.

"Can you please watch your language," Saphron asked.

"Sorry, but look at what they are doing!"

**Through the steam, Avenger shot forward a blazing katana being swung already.**

**Saphron instantly summoned a frozen saber in her hand and countered. Their energies exploded around them, destroying the store they were in.**

"Brothers," Roman said.

"It may not be on par with Saiyan Jaune but they are showing skills I doubt most of us can mimic," Ozpin said.

"Yes! YES! SHOOT EVERYTHING!" Coco cackled. Finally, someone was doing what she loved to do!

"Coco you're scaring me..." Velvet said.

**The two exited the store as it began to collapse, both had guns aimed at each other and began to shoot again. Avenger had more skill and was able to deflect with his sword. Due to not having the skill to do, Saphron had to summon a shield to protect herself instead.**

**Every attack would either freeze something or instantly burn something else. The two siblings fighting for their life.**

Saphron held her son close. She didn't want to see this occurring.

**Behind them, the two Riders were having an easy time against the dragon. Decade was easily just shooting at with his gun and Zi-O was slashing at it with his sword. It seemed like their opponent's ability to use summons was no up to snuff just yet. While she can handle smaller things, one large one was not in her repertoire.**

"Until she trains but for now it's a weakness they can exploit," Raven said. Summer meanwhile was hoping it went back to her friend. She wanted him to be safe.

**"Attack Ride! B-B-BLAST!" Decade aimed his gun at the head. His gun shifted in place a couple of times before magenta bullets sped towards his face.**

"Did anyone catch how that happened?" Ruby blinked.

"The Cameraman, or as we should now call him by his actual title of Decade, can manipulate space." the Curator said as he was watching the world intently.

"Space? Like the stars and stuff?" Ilia asked.

"No. As in the distance between places. He can travel to any place easily." That made him consider something. "That would make him a counterpart to Zi-O. While I know Decade more those two seemed to be connected. What with Decade being one who can travel through dimensions and space, with Zi-O being tied to time. Time and space being connected after all."

**"**_**Sure Sure Uchi**_**!" Zi-O aimed his gun at the same place and magenta bullets shot out too. The dragon roared and reared back as it slammed its claws into the ground. The two Riders were able to dodge it almost nonchalantly. **

"Are they even taking this seriously?" Neptune asked.

"Dude, they are taking potshots and dodging like pros, they aren't," Sun answered.

"The dragon must be below their skill level then," Pyrrha said.

**"Decade," Zi-O said. "We need to end this."**

**"Agreed. Kick?" Decade suggested. Zi-O nodded his head.**

"Kick? What is a kick going to do?" Winter asked, scoffing at the idea.

**In another part of the building, Avenger was trading blows with Saphron. The katana and saber they used respectively clashed and another shockwave occurred. The two spun away and summoned a flintlock pistol and revolver respectively, before firing.**

"That is scary indeed," the Curator frowned. "Using those watches together has put Saphron on par with a servant. And they are already demigods in their own right."

"And there is a group of them running around the universe," Summer gasped. Did that mean Jaune was going to get caught up in it?

**The two bullets clashed, creating another explosion.**

**In the smokescreen, a large amount of clicking can be heard. When the smoke cleared, dozens of rifles of each side began to fire and the two siblings danced between their bullets.**

"I know this is happening in that universe right now, but why do these fights have to look so spectacular?" Tai groaned.

"Right dad? Their lives are on the line and it looks just so badass!" Yang complained.

**"Who are you!?" Avenger demanded. "Why are you after that young Jaune?"**

**"You wouldn't understand you fake!" Saphron spat back as they countered each other. "You, them, all of you adult Jaune aren't needed. I just need my baby brother!"**

"What does she mean by that?" Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

**The two moved away and aimed only for Saphron to stop. Her body began to become static and she roared. "NO! NO! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY BABY BROTHER! I NEED MORE TIME!"**

"Okay, so she's obsessed with the younger Jaune," Saphron frowned. Why would she be like that?

"What is happening to her?" Ren asked.

**That confused Avenger. What did she mean by that?**

"Seems like we're not the only ones confused," Qrow said.

**As she was starting vanish she glared at him. "You cannot stop us. We will get what we want! The Jaunes that we deserve, we will have them!" Saphron yelled as she vanished into static.**

**"What the fuck?" Avenger asked. **

"Agreed," Ghira nodded.

"For some reason, I felt bad for her."

**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-Decade!"/"Finish Time: Zi-O!"**

**The two Riders stood next to each other and jumped. Several weird letters appeared before Zi-O and spiraled around the frozen dragon. Large human-sized golden cards lined up towards the beast for Decade.**

"I'm having a PTSD flashback right now," Qrow said as he saw that move. Winter agreed.

**The two of them shot forward. Decade slipped through the cards and landed a kicked. The katakana for "kick" spiraled together and ended up before the face of the monster, and Zi-O kicked the monster too.**

"Sweet!" Sun shouted.

**The two vanished before appearing on the other side of the monster, each landing and sliding after their kicks. It took a moment before the dragon exploded into shards of ice. Alongside Saphron's disappearance, all the small monsters shattered.**

"That was awesome!" Nora cheered. She and Ruby high fived.

**The trio of Jaune gathered up and returned to normal. "Well, this place is fucked," Jaune said to Zi-O and Decade. The trio looked around the mall and the damage they did. It would take years to repair all of that.**

"Shame," Roman said.

"It's not. It can be easily looted now!" Neo suggested, causing her partner to smile.

**"Don't worry, I got this," Zi-O replied. "I'm going to be tired after it so our meeting will have to happen later. But since you two are some of the Multiversal Arcs, I need to inform you...our worlds are all in danger. "**

"Is that what he meant..." Ruby said remembering that the elder version of Jaune was asking her Jaune a favor.

**"What do you-" Before Jaune and Decade could ask. Tiny gold watches began to float up and the world started to move backward. Zi-O was focusing and the other two Jaune's could see that time was going **_**backward**_**. Everyone except themselves was going in reverse.**

"Time Stop, Time Rewind, Teleporting," Ghira listed off. " I can see why he calls himself King of Time."

"Why isn't Saphron appearing?" the version of her in the theater asked.

"She was not part of that world, hence the power doesn't affect her, nor is it affecting them," the Curator responded.

**When the mall looked like it was before Saphron's attack, Zi-O knelt panting. A scarf appeared and circled Zi-O before Sif appeared. "My Lord," she said. "You need to rest. You know how tired you get after reversing the flow of time."**

"Her lord?" Nora asked.

"Seems like she's taking the whole King of Time seriously," Ren said surprised at how...tender their daughter sounded with Jaune.

**"Thank you, Sif," Zi-O smiled and the girl blushed. He turned to his alternate selves and nodded. I" I shall come to you when I've rested. We need to speak to others." Sif used her scarf as it spun around before flying out the door to pick up Hei and Summer, before vanishing.**

"Wait I thought her Semblance is a giant book?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe she has two?" Penny suggested.

"Does that mean our daughter likes fearless leader?" Nora asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe?" Ren whispered back.

**"Well," Decade sighed shaking his head. "Things are going to hell in a handbasket. I'll come get you if you need help dimension-hopping. I need to speak to someone. Seems like we're more fucked then we thought we were."**

"Is he coming here?" Ozpin asked, far more invested now that the multiverse seemed to be moving in a way the Curator didn't expect.

"I believe he will."

**"Wait, I'm so confused," Jaune asked. Nine golden cards appeared and nine people soon took their place. All of them exuding power that would make people fall to their knees. Decade, having gone against people just as strong as them, didn't. "What is happening?"**

"They look so amazing/hot," the teens said, enjoying the view of the Servants. They seemed larger than life and like truly amazing people. Even the assassin, in his full glory, looked like something they would respect.

**"Yes, Mongrel," Gilgamesh frowned at Decade. "What just happened?"**

"Ah, it's funny name!" Nora shouted. Red eyes turned toward the screen and she flinched. "Sorry!"

**"Honestly, I don't know," Decade sighed looking at where Zi-O was previously. "But that person seemed to know what is happening the most. So once he's ready, we'll get our answers. Until then just keep doing what you are doing."**

**A dimensional wall appeared and Decade vanished. Leaving a very confused Master of Spirits. "Seems like our quest just got harder," he groaned.**

**The world fades.**

Only for Decade to appear. "I think it's time we tell them everything up to this point."

"I concur. You may as well bring the final person," the Curator replied.

* * *

That's right! This chapter was all original and has the plot moving. The next chapter is going to be a brief interlude, like really brief, and then some comedy to take the levity off of the fact that I spent a few hours doing this and all the action aha. Leave a review.


	18. Intermission: Information

So here is a short chapter. I was busy this weekend so I couldn't write. I also feel like, once again, if I don't write something I'll get too lazy to do so. And if I get too lazy to do so, I'll end up stopping. Hence why I did this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY.

* * *

The Curator nods to Decade who summoned a dimensional wall. Walking through was a pretty woman with sandy blonde hair done in a crazed bun. She was wearing an all-black dress as she stepped through the portal.

The wall disappeared as they heard profuse cursing and angry shouts. Decade then used the ability again to have her sit on a chair closer to the villains. Ozpin meanwhile was quiet as he stared at the woman sitting there now.

"Hello, Salem," the Curator said kindly. That surprised Cinder even more as the person before her was her Mistress. Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda froze at the name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I know many versions of you. Most are rarely indulging as you were." Decade frowned at his spot.

"A lot of you are so hard to fight. Even I have trouble when you use your full power," the magenta wearing Rider groaned. He rubbed his forehead at the memory of fighting various versions of Salem. Those who retained their full power before the moon shattering were the hardest to fight because of magic.

"Excuse me," Ruby raised her hand, making the three speaking look at her. Salem was even surprised by her silver eyes. "Um, who is she?"

Everyone was indeed curious. Who was this lady that entered the room?

"She is Salem, Queen of the Grimm. The one who is fighting against you lot," the Curator replied easily. Everyone not in the know turned to the woman who was still looking at herself in surprise.

"We should eliminate her right now," Ironwood stated. Most people were staring in shock, unprepared for what they heard.

"Sadly, I can't allow that," the Curator replied, shocking everyone even more.

"And why not?" Raven asked standing up. The two Jaunes looked at each other and sighed. They were already going to tell them sensitive information but they may as well say the entire thing now.

"Because she is necessary for your world," Decade responded. "Your world's story needs her."

That confused so many people even more.

"I am even more confused now," Yang said.

"What I'm trying to say is that you people, the ones we have dragged into this theater, are important to the world," the Curator said easily. "If they die prematurely, the world will collapse. Or in your case..."

"If one of them goes missing, the world starts to collapse," Decade explained as well. "And since this is a multiverse revolving around Jaune Arc..."

"When Jaune exploded and vanished, our world started to collapse," Pyrrha gasped.

"This theater, while originally is used to just record the multiverse as I have been," the Curator started to say, "however as of late I have been using my place to house those without homes or have been lost to their world."

"Like what happened to us previously," Blake pointed out.

"Yes. However, your world started to break apart almost instantly, hence why I had Decade start collecting the people who are important to your world's story."

"You've said that a couple of times already," Ozpin said. "What do you mean the story of our world?"

"Every world has a story," Decade answered this time. "Of how things progress and how things play out. Usually, there are several key players in it. For your world its these people in the room. Of course, things and people can change depending on how the story goes."

"So you're saying...fate exists?" Summer asks surprised.

"It does," the Curator replied. "Destiny, fate, whatever you want to call it. The idea exists and it usually has a say in the worlds."

"I'm hearing a but here," Coco said.

"People like him, the Master of Spirits, or any other multiversal people are something are oddities." Decade smirked and shook his head.

"The best thing to call us are meddlers," Decade explained. "We who can traverse the multiverse can say fuck you to other peoples' fate."

"That's a weird way to say something," Penny tilted her head.

"It means that I can change the fate of others by interacting with them." His eyes turned to Summer who looked a little surprised. "Much you like you."

"So my world is...crumbling?" Summer asked worriedly.

"It is almost dissolved," the Curator frowned. "But once MoS returns to your world it will go back to normal. I give it...a month your time until it has completely collapsed."

"Which could be an eternity before MoS returns since we are affected by time differently than all of you people," Decade explained.

"So you need to save us monsters as well?" Salem asked far more intrigued in a long time. She had lost most of her anger that bred insanity and was closer to her original self.

"You have not been killed or defeated in your world just yet, so yes we need to save you," the Curator replied.

"Such a shame then," Ozpin said. His anger at his opponent growing. "I would have preferred if she didn't have to survive."

"Oh, does my ex-husband have anything to say?" Salem teased. Ozpin glared at her and everyone looked at him.

"You were married to her?" Ironwood asked confused. He had never known his long-time friend was married.

"Before she went insane yes," the other headmaster replied.

"Now where does that leave us?" Raven asked. "There must have been a reason why you had decided to tell us all of this?"

"As much as I find her a complete displeasure, I agree with the bandit," Kali agreed with her fellow mother. This made her frown. The Faunus mother didn't like the feeling of agreeing with that terrible person of a bandit.

Decade snapped his finger and the image of that insane Saphron in her outfit appeared. "This is the reason," he said frowning. "Someone can hop worlds who shouldn't."

"You mean the evil version of me?" Saphron asked. She did not like her. That crazy obsession she had with the younger Jaune was scary. Terra hugged her wife as she shuddered. Adrian cooed and hugged his mom too!

"Yes. Not only that but she somehow could fuse abilities of other people to strengthen themselves," the Curator answered.

"I noticed they couldn't use the full ability of each one," Decade informed the Curator. "I'm thinking that they only get a portion of their powers, hence needing more than one of those weird watches."

"Interesting." The Curator said. "There's also the fact that she mentioned there are more of them. So I'm worried about the multiverse. But also because of their existence, it means your Jaune is going to be busy and won't be able to return home just yet."

"And why is that?" Velvet asked. She wasn't in the know as everyone, but then again, everyone

"Because we saw him on the screen," Ruby said.

"Wha-?" Nora asked. "How'd you know that Ruby?"

"He was the one in the watch theme," Ruby replied. "What I just don't get is I thought he was from another world?"

"That's a thing we need to figure out ourselves," Decade replied. "It seems another multiversal Jaune has a hand in it too."

"No, I mean, how do you know it was him Ruby?" Nora asked specifically causing her to stammer.

"It's uh...I accidentally saw him earlier on my own," Ruby said while shuffling in her seat. "It didn't look good..."

"Didn't look good how?" Weiss asked tentatively. She was indeed worried about her friend. She didn't like that she didn't know what was happening with her friend.

"He was very hurt and tired like he was almost going to die!" The girl felt sad honestly. "But...someone, a version of him who can speak through the screen had a task for him. He also used golden energy similar to what Jaune was."

"So he's out doing...what now?" Ren asked the two other Jaunes. It seems like this was a very sticky situation.

"It seems like he's been tasked with stopping that Saphron's group," the Curator replied. "So until he's done with that I don't think he's going to be going home."

"And that leaves us doing...what exactly?" Roman asked sipping his soda this entire time.

"For the time being you guys are stuck here." He sighed and shook his head. "That means you're going to be watching the worlds until you can leave and your worlds are okay."

"Is there no other choice?" Ruby asked.

"Unless you want to go back to your world and forget all that has happened here while it slowly implodes," Decade said shrugging his shoulders. "Other than that, no."

The audience spoke to themselves and it was agreed that they would take a few minutes for a break to collect themselves. The two Jaunes were left in the room.

"I'll go search for this new threat until Zi-O appears again," Decade said as he began to leave through a dimensional wall.

"And I'll keep them entertained, to say the least. The fact there's an evil group out there in the multiverse is worrying though." The two shared a nod as they left for their own devices.

**The screen turns on to show Jaune, Ren, and Team SSSN around a board game for the next world. They had a bunch of booze around them of varying degrees and the box said Red Wyvern Inn.**

* * *

The next chapter is going to be just a nice little slice of life to get away from all this craziness I had created. Move away from the action for a bit. Also yes, this chapter is going to be a rip off of the board game Red Dragon Inn. Very fun.


	19. Game Night

Here's the next chapter! For the next two we will be taking a break from the action and just do some sillier stuff and just to relax. So expect two things that aren't too action-packed.

**Guest:** I need to watch/read that. I feel sad that I haven't.

**Fipe2: **_Cowboy Bebop_, but maybe? I probably won't make him Spike.

**Guest**: I wasn't a fan of Prison School, so I haven't seen it.

**snow in the darkness**: Uh...how did you come to think this chapter is going to be about Dragon Ball?

**Lonyer182:** I never completely got into Berserk.

**the Composcreator:** I have a plan for DxD and it has nothing to do with a red dragon. Gaim, I'm mostly showing off the power-ups and his growth. It's easier that way. But also people who know Adam enough will understand. And yes that does sound crazy but fun.

**SGArkosfan:** Jaune is out to save the multiverse! Of course, he can't stay in one spot too long.

**UnlawfulGentleman:** If I had an older Adrian, I would probably do something fun. Maybe a comedy. And yes I haven't touched the darker stuff yet. I'm thinking of keeping it mostly lighthearted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, Achievement Hunter, but I DO OWN A COPY OF RED DRAGON INN!

* * *

So after a quick break to recollect themselves, they all agreed to come back. It was either that or go home. And knowing that they could forget it would have been easier. For now, they decided to keep watching.

"This world," the Curator stated as the world started to play. "It's basically the same as your world. The only difference is some actions happened."

"Oh?" Ruby asked intrigued. "Like what?"

"Team RWBY, along with Pyrrha and Nora, have a girls night to hang out."

"That's really the only difference?" Neo asked confused.

"Yes."

"Well, this is going to be weird."

**Jaune and Ren was dragged by one Sun Wukong towards their provided dorm.**

"Oh sweet! We get to hang out with me and my team!" Sun cheered. He and Neptune gave each other a high five.

**When his fellow blonde leader said that while Pyrrha and Nora joined RWBY for some girl's night, they should join his team for guys' night!**

"We do need more guy friends," Ren nodded.

"Hey if you ever want, just hang out with us man!" Neptune suggested.

"Or Fox and Yatsu. They need more guy friends too," Coco replied. Velvet nodded. They were usually stuck with them and stuck following Coco and her shopping addiction.

**Seeing as he and Ren had nothing better to do, they had agreed. After all, when Pyrrha and Nora hang out at RWBY's Dorm, all Ren and he do was watching anime from Mistral, play video games, and view horror movies (much to his chagrin). Ren keeps telling him it's for training but he didn't believe that! Why would his brother from another mother subject him to playing hours of Inhabitant Vileness? WHY!?**

"Do you guys really do that?" Penny asked Ren.

"Not me, but Nora," he replied pointing at his partner. "Sometimes she drags him to our room and locks the door. We can hear the zombies and Jaune screaming."

"We agreed that it is better to leave them be," Pyrrha said. Nora who was drinking some syrup and some shake. She waved at everyone. "Jaune is only a little better now after she started."

"Yang, promise me you will never do this to us," Ruby begged her older sister. The one who loved horror movies was her after all.

"No dice," Yang teased.

**So when they entered the dorm room, Jaune was a little apprehensive at the large number of various bottles of alcohol. All of them ranging in strength, he could even see some that his sisters liked. Then there are the cameras set up around a table.**

"Uh..." Sun and Neptune said at the same time as their girlfriends looked at them. "We don't know what it's about."

"Agreed," Neptune nodded his head with his leader. "Those cameras could mean anything."

**"Ren," Jaune said.**

**"Yes, Jaune?" Ren asked.**

**"I'm starting to regret my decision to agree to this thing," Jaune asked. Scarlet and Neptune were just in shirts and shorts, while Sun and Sage were naked save for their own shorts as well. "So, what's going on here? I'm a little confused."**

"Yes, I am very worried too," Saphron glared at Sun.

"Again I have no idea what's happening!" he defended himself.

**"Ditto," Ren agreed nodding his head. "Is this some sort of porn shoot?"**

"Mr. Wukong, we do not allow stuff like that within our school," Glynda replied.

"But we don't do that kind of thing!" Sun shouted in embarrassment.

**"Huh," Sun asked. "What do you mean?" Jaune just pointed his finger around. Sun took a quick look and it clicked. "Oh! No! It's not like that!"**

"See!" the Faunus leader pointed out, feeling a little insulted no one believed them.

**"Yeah," Scarlet nodded. "This is nothing too bad. We stream ourselves playing games to make extra Lien on the side."**

**Sage said laughing. "We stream our board game nights too, which is today."**

"Do you guys really? Because that would be cool!" Nora asked happily.

"No we don't," Neptune said with a frown. "But now that you say that, we could do something like that to get extra money."

"We can do that too!" Ruby said. "Wait nevermind. Blake and Weiss don't know how to play games." Her partner and friend don't seem too embarrassed or angry at that. "But we can ask Jaune! He can play games."

"Oh true! And it gets you more time with him," Yang teased. That got Pyrrha glaring at her, as was Velvet. They wanted time with him too! Although, Penny was curious she didn't voice or otherwise react.

**"Oh! So you guys post on Shiver?" Jaune asked looking around. He was very intrigued at the whole place now that he knew it wasn't something nefarious.**

**"Yeah. We go by the handle of Sunrise Gaming!" Sun said puffing out his chest proudly. "We got over twenty thousand followers!"**

"Is that a lot?" Weiss asked.

"It's okay for those who don't do the whole streaming thing as a part-time job," Neptune replied. "But if you're a professional of that, it's not enough. You'll usually need a decent 100K or so people to be okay with to have it as a lifestyle."

**"That's rather impressive," Ren said as he also looked around. This was rather well thought out.**

**"Yeah," Neptune said. "Seeing as the girls are busy with whatever they do behind closed doors, you can join us for a fun night!"**

**Ren and Jaune took a moment and agreed. "What are we playing?" Jaune asked.**

"Whoo! Game night!" Ruby cheers. Most of the adults and the villains really didn't care about this world. So they can just zone out after this one.

**"You, me, Ren and Sage will be playing Red Wyvern Inn, it contains drinking hence all the booze," Sun said sitting down at a chair and grabbed a box and showed off the board game. It had an image of people around a table with people in fantasy clothing, sharing drinks and playing with cards.**

"I've actually seen that game in stores," Saphron said surprised.

"So they're playing a real game?" Terra asked.

"I think so."

**"So just you know," Sun said cautiously. "I will get a little loud."**

"I can see it," Blake smirked at her would-be boyfriend. Ilia rolled her eyes but continued to watch.

**"That's fine," Jaune replied as he took a seat. "My sisters though said I do get weird."**

**"Weird how?" Sage asked as he took his own seat.**

"Have we seen him drunk, ever?" Pyrrha asked her team. They shook their heads.

"Well, our Jaune tends to flirt with others when drunk," Saphron informed them. "I mean he flirted with Terra a couple of times and his own sisters too."

**"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me about it." He then saw Scarlet behind a laptop and Neptune was behind another laptop. "So what are they going to do?"**

**"Scarlet will be watching the stream and Neptune will be making sure our stuff is going fine, also be working as our bar wench," Sun laughed.**

"Smart," Yang complimented them. "Make sure everything is working."

"Wait...why am I the one that's the bar wench?" Neptune asked. That got a few snickers from people.

**"I'll have you know, I can make a beautiful barmaid!" Neptune faked being offended. The others laughed at that. "But just a heads up, since we know that some people have good fortitude against alcohol, we'll be using a special mix."**

"What's this?" Qrow asked curiously. If he can find a new way to drink that would be interesting.

**"And what is that?" Ren asked taking his seat next to Jaune, on his other side is Sage, and at the other end of the table was Sun.**

**"Some Dust is mixed into it," Scarlet said from his position as he finished up some things on his end. "We put Burn Dust in some drinks, Freeze Dust in others, and Shock Dust. To help mimic the effects of the drinks in the game."**

"Interesting, I never thought of doing that," Qrow mumbled.

"Has anyone tried that?" Winter asked.

"Some did but we never actually got information on it," Ironwood replied.

**"That's neat," Jaune said. "So how shall we start?"**

**"Well..."**

**(Ten minutes later.)**

**"Uh...guys," Nora said pointing at their large TV that was connected to her Scroll. "Are you guys seeing this?" Team RWBY, Pyrrha and Nora were having their weekly girls' night, all in their pajamas, when Nora decided to look through various Shiver streams and landed on something she didn't expect.**

"It's us in our pajamas!" Nora laughed.

"Why are we watching them if it's our girls' night?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably because Nora got bored," Ruby pointed out. It took a moment but everyone from the two teams agreed.

**"Is that Ren and Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Sitting there laughing with Team SSSN was Jaune and Ren. Scarlet was shown on a smaller screen as was Neptune. All of them were laughing and had drinks around them.**

"It's been a while since we saw Ren and Jaune laugh like that," Pyrrha pointed out. Ren blinked and frowned. When was the last time he laughed at like the one on screen did? He couldn't truly remember.

**"Okay now that we've explained the rules, you can go first Jaune," Sun said on screen.**

**"It's Gerki," Jaune laughed shaking his head, using a stupid voice. Ren laughed and responded.**

"Ew, please doesn't tell me he's using that voice the entire time," Winter said with a frown.

**"Go ahead Gerk," Ren said with a terrible female voice impression.**

"Ren, please don't do that voice either," Nora begged her boyfriend.

**"Thanks for inviting me." Jaune then stuck out his tongue and made funny licking noises. That made Weiss recoil.**

The Weiss in the audience did the same.

**"What is he doing?" she asked. Sage asked the same thing.**

"Being a creeper!" Weiss shouted. Saphron flinched.

"He does this in our world too," she said. "He gets too into character sometimes."

"So...he's done weird shit like this as well in our world?" Neo asked.

"Sometimes, especially when drunk." That made her pause. "Oh no, it's going to happen in here too."

**"I want to show you this card, but that would be cheating, but he's got his tongue sticking out." That got a few laughs from the guys. "Alright...you want me to Gerk?" Jaune looked at his cards. "I'm not going to discard anything since we don't know what's good or bad at this point."**

"That's diligent enough," Salem nodded. "Learn to walk before running." Cinder was surprised at her mistress's compliment. It was rare even for her to get one. But then again, this one was more akin to her human self.

**"I'm going to play this anytime card and I'm going to make Sun make me pay one Lien."**

**"You bastard!" Sun shouted. "You know what, I play this card. You can take that Lien and give it to the inn."**

**Ren took the card and read it. "Pick a player and make them pay one gold to the inn."**

"Sheesh, you can just accept the words of the player kid," Qrow said.

"You are a bit of a rules lawyers sometimes Renny," Nora teased.

"Please stop..." Ren groaned. This was going to be a thing, wasn't it?

**After some explaining more rules namely where to put used cards, Jaune buys "Fionna" aka Ren a drink. "I want you all loosened up," Jaune said wiggling his eyebrows.**

"Please no," Ren said.

**"Why would you do that? My armor is already polished?" Ren asked making motions to curves he did not have.**

The ninja of team JNPR face palmed while everyone else giggled.

**That had Yang giggling as it did Ruby. "Okay this is funny," the silver-eyed reaper said.**

"Not you guys too," Ren begged as Ruby and Yang laughed.

"Come on loosen up," Yang giggled mimicking what Jaune said on screen.

**Jaune drew his drink. "Dirty dishwater?" Neptune placed a cup of dirty dishwater. "You serious?"**

"Oh god they are serious," Mercury said with a frown.

"He's not going to drink it will he?" Emerald gasped.

**"Yeah man! This is what makes it fun!" the blue-haired hunter-in-training said. "I mean we're also using real Lien instead of the fake coins for this too so...yeah."**

**The blonde looked at everyone else before taking the mug and downing the drink.**

Everyone gagged a little as Jaune drank the dirty dishwater.

"I hope he doesn't do that in our real life," Blake cringed. Everyone agreed.

**"Ew," Blake said gagging. She wasn't the only one as Jaune coughed and some bubbles came out.**

Adrian laughed at his uncle burping up a few bubbles.

**"Lose one fortitude," Jaune hiccupped and moved a counter down. A digital one showed his life going from 20 to 19 on the screen.**

**"Okay, I think we can watch this for how long it can go," Nora grinned. "I want to see how stupid our leader and Renny gets!"**

"You really thinking of us like that Nora?" Ren asked.

"Sometimes..." Nora grinned.

**"You know what, I agree," Weiss said settling in her bunk with some popcorn. "While I do find this a bit childish we may as well see how it plays out."**

**(Somewhere else in Beacon)**

**"Oh god no," Coco laughed as Ren drew his drink card. Neptune placed a red shot that was glowing red before him. Jaune was laughing maniacally since that was the drink he got for Ren. "Don't do it!"**

That drink there drew a lot of people's attention. The drink was glowing...and on fire. "Holy shit," Qrow gasped. "How did they do that?"

"From what I can look up, I see it's a whiskey-based drink set alight by Burn Dust. It makes the alcohol content go up," the Curator replied.

"I'll need to learn how to do that..."

"QROW NO!" the Xiao-Long/Rose/Branwen family shouted at the man. "You get drunk enough!"

**"Coco you know he can't hear you," Velvet sighed but laughed as Ren started spitting fire from his mouth. Then her jaw dropped when Jaune said taking Ren back to his room if "she" passed out. "N-No way!" she spluttered.**

"No..." Ren groaned.

"He's going to be hitting on Ren the entire time isn't he?" Coco said with a grin.

"Oh, he definitely he is," Yang laughed. Saphron nodded her head. She knew this was how her brother was. It may have been a little uncomfortable when he did it originally when they played as kids. Now she can look past it, but it was still cringe-worthy.

**A few minutes later they all had to draw cards and each of them had various alcohols placed before them. Jaune downed his ale like a champ, while Sun just chugged a glass of wine. Sage sighed, seeing as he drew coffee and he **_**wanted**_** to get drunk. Meanwhile, Ren had a little trouble with the ale before him.**

"They are not going to be good in the morning," Kali said.

**"They are going to be sooo hungover tomorrow," Coco grinned. "I can't wait to mess with them."**

**"Please don't," Velvet sighed as she watched her crush laugh at some joke.**

"Please don't," Velvet agreed with her alternate self.

**"So, I draw seven cards," Jaune said as he drew his cards. As Sun kept messing up with the word he wanted (polygamist? polyglot? polytheistic!) Jaune was reading his cards.**

"Do you not know what those words mean?" Blake asked Sun.

"I mean I do...but there are a lot of polys out in the world," Sun replied. Blake gave him a look. "Blake I'm joking!"

"Sometimes I can't tell," she grinned.

**"I will play an action card for my dear lady Deidra," Jaune said sneakily as he looked at Sage. "You lose two fortitude."**

**Playing his character Sage looked up. "Brothers...I trust in your judgment," Sage said in faux prayer before lowering down his own health.**

Neptune and Sun laughed. "Oh god, he's playing a priest? He looks so stupid!" the two laughed.

**"Someone seems to be missing a drink," Jaune said glaring on Sun who laughed.**

**"You noticed!" the monkey Faunus said to his fellow leader.**

"Don't admit he's right!" Roman shouted. "He'll try to win!"

"But it's only fair," Penny pouted.

"Win at any means necessary!"

**"A drink for my friend Zot there!" the blonde knight then grinned at the camera and then looked at Ren. "Wench! Bring some drinks for my friends! And I give Fionna two more drinks."**

**"Oh no," Ren gasped as two extra drinks were put into his drink pile.**

"He's really bullying you," Pyrrha teased Ren who groaned at his growing stack of drinks.

**"And now for my drink."**

**"I hope it sucks," Ren glared at his leader.**

**"I hope it's delicious." It was another black ale and he downed that down easily too.**

"Can he do that?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Saphron replied. "We never understood how but from his emails, he apparently has a large amount of Aura that seems to mitigate that."

**"Holy shit," Coco looked at Jaune. "He must be fun to have at parties."**

**"I play my action card! Lose three fortitude Gerki," Ren said.**

**"You bitch!"**

Adrian laughed and others laughed as well. The sudden shout of indignation from Jaune.

**"You bought me drinks when I didn't want them," Ren replied. He then gasped. "Are you hitting on me?"**

**"You seemed parched, and your bosom tasty!"**

"Haha, bosom," Nora giggled and looked at Ren who was acting like he was dying.

**Velvet snickered. "Oh heavens. Jaune is too into character!"**

**(Somewhere in Argus)**

**"Saphron," Terra looked at the screen when she saw her brother-in-law on the CCT. Jaune was laughing as Ren panicked at seeing his drink is a 3 + 4, meaning he had to drink two things. However Ren played cards so he wouldn't have to.**

"Thank god," Ren sighed in relief. He didn't want to see himself puking everywhere.

**"Yes dear?" she said as the sister of Jaune came downstairs after putting their child to sleep.**

**"Your brother is sure acting crazy." Saphron looked at the TV and felt herself go pale. **

**"Oh no...that's not good," she groaned.**

"She knows my pain," Saphron wiped a tear from her eye.

**"Why is that?" the dark-skinned woman asked as her wife plopped down next to her.**

**"Jaune tends to get manic when he gets drinking. He also doesn't tend to remember it. But he said he's been getting better at remembering."**

"Oh so he's a forgetful drunk," Ruby nodded. "But he's starting to remember more?"

"I bet it has to do with his Semblance and Aura," Winter nodded. "Maybe he has a healing Semblance."

"In most worlds, we've seen he has had that Semblance," Pyrrha said.

"That is an interesting tidbit," Salem grinned, reminding everyone that she was there. "Maybe we can somehow turn him to our cause. It would be a great boon for us."

"Yes mistress," Cinder said. "We shall look into it."

**"For Gerki's action, he will start a round of gambling! Everyone throw in a Lien," Jaune said as he grinned, his cheeks red. Everyone did except Ren.**

**"I play my sometimes card," Ren said. "Instead of ante, I leave the round of gambling."**

**"What?" Jaune gasped theatrically. That got a few snickers, even from his sister and her wife. "A prude I see."**

"Ren, don't be such a prude!" Yang laughed. "A little gambling doesn't hurt anyone."

"But it does hurt those who don't know when to quit," Summer said, making Qrow whistle in embarrassment.

**"That sounds like a great idea!" Sun laughed as he played his own card to get out of gambling.**

**"NO! Heathens!" Jaune accused them. That left Sage and Jaune betting.**

"He's getting into it now," Terra laughed as Jaune truly immersed himself into character.

**"I raise," Sage nodded throwing in another Lien. **

**"I will ante up," Jaune said confidently. "And then I will raise again and take the round of gambling!" Sage didn't have a counter and Jaune started to laugh maniacally.**

**"Your brother is being rather ballsy," Terra laughed at the grin on the blonde's face.**

"He needs to stop laughing like that," Ruby said. "It makes him sound so creepy!"

Adrian meanwhile copied his uncles laugh, making the mothers and those who like babies to coo in delight.

**"Yeah. When it comes to games he's rather competitive...mixed with drinking well..."**

**When Ren played a card so Jaune would lose the Lien to the pot he shouted in surprise. "WHAT!? YOU SLUT!"**

**"Like that."**

"I didn't know he had such a vulgar mouth," Glynda frowned.

"It only appears when he's drunk, honestly," Saphron defended her brother.

**Sun and Sage were laughing as Ren gave Jaune a shit-eating grin. "God that felt good," Ren laughed as he wiped a tear out of his eye.**

**"I shall get you for this bitch," Jaune threatened, but there was still a smile on his face.**

"He will get you for this," Nora whispered threateningly.

"Nora please don't do this," Ren said as he shivered in fear. "That is a bit scary."

"Aww...Come on Ren! It's not that bad!"

**"You know what could make this better?" Sun asked. "Order drinks!"**

**"Oh right! I think I'll order a drink for my good friend Fionna," Jaune said as he placed another card on Ren's pile. "And now I'll have a drink myself."**

**Jaune drew his card and groaned. "Oh no. Dragon Fire Ale...content level 4." Instead of a shot glass like what was given to Ren, Jaune was given a pint of Burn Dust coated ale, making it glow red and the top was actually flaming.**

Getting a better look at it, Qrow was hoping to try it. Mercury was as well but didn't visibly show it. That did look intriguing.

"I want to try that. It fits my style!" Yang shouted. Cinder grinned.

"It's my aesthetic too."

**"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to man," Scarlet said from behind the computer.**

**"I got this!" Jaune said firmly. "If Ren can drink it I can too!"**

**"Oh boy Jaune is not going to feel well in the morning," Saphron gasped as her younger brother downed the entire flaming drink in one sitting.**

"I wish I had a kid who can do that," Qrow sniffled.

"Please, one drunk in our group is enough," Winter rolled her eyes.

**"We should invite Jaune over for drinks one day," Terra laughed as Jaune slammed down the cup and swayed a little. He burped and fire came out of his mouth too.**

"J-Jan!" Adrian said clapping his hands and laughing. His mother looked at him eyes wide.

"His first word is his uncle," Terra squealed.

"So cute," Saphron said. "That's right that's Uncle Jaune."

**(Somewhere in the middle of nowhere.)**

**"That is disgusting," Raven gagged as some of her bandits were watching some sort of show on their Scrolls.**

"It is disgusting," Raven finally commented watching as the boy down another drink.

**"He's drinking worse than your brother," Vernal, her second in command, said looking away as the blonde laughed.**

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Someone who doesn't matter," the Curator said, causing Raven to glare at him.

**"How can you watch that filth?" Raven demanded of her bandits.**

**"It's relaxing," one replied. "Besides that new guy is funny. He's getting a little too into it." When a Sage played a card that made Jaune have to drink a total of another four drinks. Neptune had placed four mugs before Jaune.**

"Please stop, for your liver's sake," Penny said frowning.

**Raven made a face as the young man downed one drink after the other. "He is-"**

**(In Beacon's Headmaster's room)**

**"A god," Qrow finished. "Holy shit. I don't think I can drink that much."**

"Agreed," Qrow said drinking his smoothie. "I need to ask that Arc boy his secrets."

**"I fear for Mr. Arc's health due to this," Ozpin said watching as Jaune took a moment to rest while everyone else played their cards. However, he stuck out his tongue and started wiggling it.**

"He needs to stop doing that. It's disgusting," Weiss blanched at the image.

**"I really hope he's okay by Combat Class on Monday," Glynda said looking confused at just how much Jaune was putting away. "We may have to send him to the doctor."**

"I really hope you guys do," Ghira said frowning at what he saw on the screen. That was too much alcohol for one person.

**"But look at him!" Qrow said surprised. "I think I can only drink that much when I try."**

**When Sage lost his last Lien, that left Sun, Ren, and Jaune.**

"And then there were three," Sun grinned.

**"Wait you don't mean I have to drink this turn?" Jaune asked a little relieved as he didn't have a drink on his pile. His Aura flared for a moment and Jaune looked to be a little soberer.**

**"What was that?" Glynda asked noticing the ability.**

"From what we learned, that's his Aura Enhancement," Ruby said. "Apparently it can boost all effects of Aura, even the healing properties."

**"Did...did he just use his Semblance to sober himself up?" Qrow gasped. "That's unfair! I would kill to have that!"**

"I really would kill for that ability," Qrow nodded.

"But you won't," Ozpin asked to make sure.

"No, I won't."

**"Well, we never knew of his Semblance yet," Ozpin said as the trio of boys started to play gambling cards. Jaune managed to steal the win from Ren, and the usually quiet boy retaliated by sending a drink towards Jaune.**

**"Is this where your camera is?" Jaune asked getting into Ren's screen. He once again licked his lips. "I'm slowly worming my way in."**

"Please, Jaune, for my sanity stop," Ren begged as the drunk Jaune kept asking like a creepy person.

**"Sun, for the love of all that his holy, kill him," Ren begged the Monkey Faunus who was laughing far too loudly.**

"Yes, please get him out of the game," Ren continued.

"I don't know man, he's pretty fun," Sun laughed.

**"I'm trying," Sun said as he played a gambling card. Sun won the round but Ren looked at Jaune's**

**"Look at his pile of Lien," Ren laughed.**

**"Hanging out with the Gerkster not looking so bad now after all eh?" Jaune countered wiggling his eyebrows.**

"Well if he's willing to treat a lady right," Yang grinned.

"Yang no!" Ruby shouted.

**"We shall never have Mr. Arc drink on-premises ever again," Ozpin said not liking how he was acting. Sure it was probably an act but he wanted to keep it safe.**

**"Agreed. I'll start implementing a rule to it."**

**"**That is a sound plan," Ozpin complimented his other-self.

**(Somewhere deep in the world.)**

**Salem, Mistress of the Grimm, was watching a show that Tyrian was watching previously. Her assassin had left since he had a job. He also left his TV on so Salem was curious as to how the people did things now in this century.**

"Interesting, we get to see me?" Salem asked.

Everyone who hadn't seen her was surprised by her Grimm look and froze.

"She's one ugly mother fucker," Sun said.

"I don't know man. She has this sexy monster girl vibe to her," Neptune replied.

"Are you serious right now?" Weiss demanded.

"What?"

"Stop ogling everyone! It's becoming more than a bit annoying."

**"Despite this being a rather crude game, he shows some wit when it comes to when to play his abilities," Salem commented. "He's also performing well for a drunk."**

"Again, please look into him Cinder or there will be consequences," Salem said intrigued. "He seems to be more capable once you get passed his bumbling nature. Much like Tyrian."

**She was slightly surprised when the person next to him bought a lot of drinks for the blonde, who's eyes were now wide at that.**

**"So do the beads have to overlap each other, or when they clink?" Sun asked, also tipsy. But no one was as drunk as Jaune.**

"Of course, he's been drinking so much," Ruby said.

**"It's when they overlap," Neptune answered.**

**"Got it. Then I choose Jaune to lose two fortitude."**

**"I will ignore that," Jaune giggled as he played his card to negate that.**

**"So you have," Sun nodded grinning.**

"Please make him lose..." Ren begged. He really didn't like how Jaune kept hitting on him.

**"I tried to play this earlier but it failed, but not it has succeeded!" Jaune laughed. **

**"Well I drink my drink and a chaser, but I teleport it to you instead!" Sun shouted.**

**"I play a card to ignore a drink!"**

**"Fuck," Sun groaned. "How do you have all the counters to everything I have?"**

**"I'm Gerki!" Jaune said looking directly to the camera and laughed evilly. Sadly, Sun countered it and Jaune had to drink it the drink despite that.**

"Cuz I'm Gerki," Nora snickered. "Not a great excuse but a funny one!"

**"Now this is slightly entertaining," Salem smirked as she watched Jaune pass on his turn. Sun and Ren were suddenly on edge since he had all his cards. He even countered his bad luck instead of drinking that flaming red drink, ignoring the drink.**

**"God even without any cards, he still has all the cards," Sun groaned.**

"He does seem far more capable than you lot," Raven snorted at the stupidity of all of this.

**"Well it's my turn," Ren said. "I play my card and choose someone to lose one fortitude. I try to kill Gerki."**

"Yes, kill him!" Ren shouted.

"You're getting a little too into it," Penny pointed out.

"Well, how would you feel seeing someone getting hit on by a drunk?"

"Be angry...oh. Yeah, I agree with Ren," Yang laughed.

**"He made some enemies earlier on," Sun laughed.**

**"Shoot," Jaune laughed as he downed the black ale. "I'm hanging on by the smallest thread."**

**That made Salem laugh just a little. "Ah, the struggles of mortals."**

"That _is_ entertaining," Salem laughed.

**(In Vale)**

**Roman Torchwick and his accomplice Neo were watching a stupid stream of people playing a board game. "God, he can put it away can't he?" Roman laughed as Jaune avoided having to drink and lose.**

**Neo nodded and held up her phone. "He sure can. You think he's going to win?"**

**"Knowing his luck. Probably not."**

"Yup. The most personable person tends to lose," Roman said.

**"One Lien left..." Jaune teased Ren.**

**"No! Stay away from it!" Ren shouted in both fear and amusement.**

"Yes. Stay away from my money," Ren begged. He was sure Jaune would be a pleasure to play with, but just watching was annoying.

**"I start a round of gambling," Sun laughed. Ren glared at him.**

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I have a chance to win Ren!" Sun countered.

**"A...A single Lien?" Jaune asked in faux annoyance. Jaune took a Lien card and tossed it into the center. "I have so many."**

**"I play this card, instead of having to ante, I leave the round of gambling," Ren said, managing to save himself.**

Ren finally relaxed as he saw he couldn't be targeted.

**"You've escaped," Jaune turned to Ren and smirked. "This time."**

**"For now..." Ren jokingly whimpered.**

"He will hunt you down and take you...in bed," Neo teased.

"I have one already manic person after me, I don't need two," Ren groaned.

**The two blonde leaders faced off. "Are you gambling against Gerki?" Jaune demanded in a haughty tone. That had the other people at the table, as well as Scarlet and Neptune, laughing too loudly.**

The younger crowd laughed at his voice.

**Roman snorted. "Got to say this kid has got swagger," he grinned.**

"Only when drunk it seems," Blake responded.

**"Almost as much as you," Neo typed out but was silently laughing.**

**"Oh god this is a mistake," Sun choked on his spit as he laughed.**

"It very much is," Penny nodded. "He has a lot of money. Your percentage of winning is rather small."

"Please don't rub it in."

**"THE LORD OF COIN!?" That had everyone going for a second round of laughs. "SUCH BRAVADO ZOT! MAYHAPS YOU STICK TO YOUR SPELLCASTING!"**

"He sounds like you when you're angry," Ozpin said to his ex-wife.

"But he acts like you so well," Salem countered, smirking as Ozpin frowned.

The kids were laughing at how bombastic Jaune was being. He was overacting unnecessarily, but it's funny.

**Sage at this point was holding his sides in his laughter, as were Scarlet and Neptune. Ren was focusing on his cards to stop himself from bursting out like them. Sun banged on the table with his fist as he laughed.**

**"WELL SHOW ME YOUR HAND THEN GERK!" Sun challenged.**

"Yes take him down!" Sun shouted.

**"I will take control of the round of gambling," Jaune answered by playing his card.**

**"I will take control back!"**

**"I will take control again!"**

**"And I shall also take control again!"**

**It took a moment and Jaune said, "Shoot." That made people laugh. "I take control again and the next card must be a cheating card."**

**"Please Sun tell me you have a cheating card," Ren gasped as he was busy laughing. "It's only two Lien but come on."**

**"I don't have any..." Sun conceded, despite that he was unable to frown. The monkey was having too much fun.**

"NOOOO!" Sun fell out of his chair onto his knees.

**"I CANNOT BE BESTED! THIS IS MY REALM! I WON ONE LIEN!" Jaune finally fell into hysterics as did everyone else at the absurdity of it all.**

Everyone else started to laugh as well, finding it crazy but all in good fun.

**Roman shook his head. "God kids are weird," he said as he sipped his beer.**

**"At least they are entertaining," Neo nodded.**

**(TIME SKIP)**

**Jaune woke up a little groggy. The last thing he remembered was losing the board game to Sun after having to drink again, and then walking out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom. After that, it was all a blur. God he hoped he didn't do anything stupid after that. His Aura was already healing his hangover, which he didn't originally think was possible but he'll take it.**

"Got to roll with the punches kid, that's for sure," Tai nodded. Especially when Qrow is involved.

**It was only when he tried to get out of bed that he noticed a few things.**

**One, he was not in his room.**

"That's a bad sign," Weiss said.

**Two, he was naked.**

"NO! Why is it censored!?" Pyrrha demanded.

"Because we have children...Although I had always thought of making an after-hours section for the theater," the Curator mumbled.

**Three, an equally naked woman was in bed with him. She had short dark hair and dark skin. From a quick glance at the room, it was obvious what they had done the previous night. Namely, the...four used condoms on the floor.**

"That's officer Ciel Soliel!" Winter said.

"Oh my," Penny hiccupped. She didn't expect to see her friend there...naked...with her crush. She felt hurt a little. A few other girls did too.

"Four times?" Pyrrha said, eyes wide.

**And finally four, there was a second bed with bundled up blankets on the other side of the room. A pair of green eyes were looking at him. "S-Salutations," the mass of blankets hiccupped.**

"Oh," Penny blushed. She saw the whole thing.

**So, in his slightly hazy mind, Jaune did the only thing he can think of.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**The screen fades.**

"Okay that was funny," Ruby laughed, even if she was a little embarrassed at seeing that image of Jaune.

"I hope we never meet a drunk Jaune in real life," Weiss said rubbing her forehead. "He seems like a pain to deal with."

"It was a good chance to get away from all that messiness," Summer grinned. It took her mind off of her Jaune for the moment.

"So what's next," Yang asked.

**The screen came to life with an image of a calendar that had an older Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha on it.**

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

**On the cover there were words: Huntresses of Beacon, Year 4! Includes two images of the best huntresses in their fourth year! Them in their clothes from January to June, and then lingerie from July to December! Pictures done by Jaune Arc.**

* * *

Yes, it's going to be a nice sexy photoshoot with the girls, and Jaune as the cameraman! Not as Decade, but a legit cameraman. Leave a review.


	20. Photoshoot

Man, whenever do an original world it always double what I usually do. Is that the same for you guys?

**Guest**: Interesting idea. Maybe? It's a little short though.

**Argus456: **It would be! I'm trying to think of a good way to do it.

**ludens45:** I actually didn't like Hibiki as a whole.

**Guest:** I have not even seen the Joker movie yet.

**the Composcreator: **Are...are you reading my mind somehow. Also I do, sadly, want to do Jaune as Shirou, cuz let's face it. Wannabe Heroes of justice need to stick together.

**Hecseferblade**: Your guesses are wrong friend!

**1v2**: I have already made the account! Just need to make a story haha.

**Guest: **Knightshade, DragonSlayer, White Knight. I do like those ships and all will eventually be explored.

**dcsonic 10:** I'm trying to not double up on universes. I already did a dragon ball one so I won't go back to it like that.

**UnlawfulGentleman**: I went in a direction not of what you think.

So to start, the romance I show on this chapter is, let's face it, unbelievable. Life doesn't work that way and not everything goes as planned. However since this is a reaction fic, and I do like anime based slice of life, the romance will also be unrealistic. Just a heads up.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own RWBY.

* * *

"So what is that all about?" Neptune asked as the calendar on screen showed Team RWBY, a bit older actually, and the female half of Team JNPR, in their Huntress gear.

"Well, this world doesn't have Jaune go to Beacon. So he remains a civilian," the Curator replied. "He found his love of photography and has become known far and wide. Taking jobs for rich people, for wars, etc."

"That's rather cool," Sun replied, a civilian going to dangerous places. "Does he have a Semblance?"

"His Aura is awakened after getting hurt once but his Semblance is a passive one. He doesn't even know he has it."

"Interesting," Ozpin mumbled, wondering if people had that in their world as well.

"So why are we at a photoshoot?" Nora asked.

"And older for the matter?" Ruby also asked a question.

"It's so Ruby can take photos in lingerie without Taiyang's permission," the Curator bluntly told them. "Here it's fourth year, Ruby is 18 and everyone else is 21."

Meanwhile, Tai was mumbling about still needing his approval. Summer laughed and patted his shoulder. "There, there Tai. Ruby is a big girl in that one."

"I know but come on..." he groaned.

"So Mr. Arc is going to be the one taking pictures of them?" Glynda asked. "And they trust them?"

"You actually did a full background check on him, as did Weiss and Pyrrha's agents. He's on the up and up," the Curator replied. "They even paid all out for this. They rented out a high tech home where the temperature and weather can be manipulated from within the mansion."

"That is..." Roman tried to think of a word for it.

"Wasteful," the Curator replied. "Those who commissioned the home refuse to share the technology with the masses. A lot of people aren't happy with it. Honestly, if Jaune wasn't hired he'd have chosen somewhere else to do this."

"Rather complicated," Raven said. She would love to have that sort of technology. It would help to control her area much more efficiently.

"Are there any other differences?" Pyrrha asked.

"Much like in String Along, Pyrrha is dating Jack Lantern." That made her frown. "And some events in your world hasn't happened yet since time has changed. Also, he'll be taking images of you in your gear and in lingerie, as the preview had stated."

"Okay, so let's start this thing already!" Yang shouted.

**The screen brightens up to a wall of black with some text in the middle of it.**

**(In the living room)**

**Ruby blushed a little as she stood before a window. Outside the weather was chosen to be very sunny. However, the reason she was blushing was the outfit that Jaune had chosen for her. She had on a red bra with black roses as a theme on it. She had a matching garter belt, over a black thong with red bows and stockings.**

Ruby blushed. She did look good in that. And her hair! It was standing up in the back more with a long strand in front. "I look more mature!" Ruby said.

"You certainly filled out, Red," Roman said sipping some water. "If you weren't a good guy, I would definitely make a pass at that."

"Please, you'd still make a pass at that regardless of her status," Neo teased him.

The reaper blushed at the words and glared at the criminal. However, she did like the clothing chosen for her.

"Arc has some good taste," Coco whistled. "Wonder if that version can help me pick out some good clothing."

**"This feels so different compared to yesterday," Ruby blushed as she looked at Jaune who was setting up the camera. The blonde man blinked and looked at her, and she blushed again.**

**"First time in front of a camera with just underwear on?" he asked.**

"Huh, he still seems friendly," Penny grinned. Although she had to admit, friend Ruby did look good in those clothes.

**"First time in lingerie like this honestly," Ruby replied fidgeting on spot. "I don't usually buy something like this. I like more plain stuff."**

Ruby nodded her head, as did Qrow and Taiyang. Summer rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Rubes, if you want to catch the guy you need to get better clothes!" Yang said to her.

"Amen!" Coco yelled. "I can help with shopping when this whole debacle is over."

"Nooooo!" Ruby shouted. Shopping for weapons was fun! For clothes? Gag her.

**"Oh!" Jaune asked confused. "How come?"**

**"It's because well...it doesn't feel right?" Ruby answered. Seeing Jaune's look she felt like she needed to elaborate. "It's because I was always the youngest of the bunch you know? No one really noticed me because well there was Yang, and then Blake and Weiss. They are all so pretty, why would they look at me?" Huh, why did she say that to him? She actually never told anyone that before!**

"It's true though," Ruby sighed. "Guys usually see them first and then me."

"Too true, even Vomit Boy liked Weiss first before getting over her," Yang replied.

"Excuse you?" Weiss commented. "What do you mean he's over me?" She thought the dork still liked her. That made Neptune frown.

"Uh, haven't you noticed he hasn't hit on you in like...months now? He doesn't even try to say anything that can be taken as offensive to you. Heck, he stopped calling you snow angel," Nora listed. Weiss blinked, did he? That...kind of hurt actually.

She didn't like the guy but...was this what rejection feels like?

**"I don't get it, you're a really pretty woman," the photographer replied as he tilted his head. **

**"You're just saying that..." Ruby scoffed and turned away.**

"No! Take the compliment other me!"

"Yeah! Take it!" Mercury shouted. "I would love to go to town on that person!" He let out a shout when Emerald dumped her entire soda onto him.

"I know you're a bad guy but thank you!" Ruby shouted.

"It wasn't for you, he was just being an ass and needed to be cooled off," the mint-colored girl replied.

**"No, no it's true!" Jaune explained. "From the day and half I've known you, I can tell you've got a great personality. That and you're really good looking. Really cute honestly." **

The Ruby in the audience felt her heart skip a beat. Now only if her Jaune could say that himself.

**Ruby blushed even more. She had some people compliment her before but they usually said it because she knew that they were trying to get into her pants, or to her sister. But the way Jaune said it so honestly and without hesitance. It made her feel nice.**

"It does," Ruby sighed. Pyrrha pouted. Why couldn't Jaune do that to her?

**"Thank you," Ruby grinned. "What sort of pose should I do?" Jaune walked up to her and place his hands on her body to adjust her form against the window. The woman looked into Jaune's eyes as he had her relax. Her right hand was behind her body, her left hand on her forehead and he carefully lifted it up, holding her arm up bent.**

"Are you closing your eyes?" Glynda asked. Both Ozpin and Qrow were closing their eyes.

"Not going to look at my niece like that," Qrow replied.

"Wake me when it's over," Ozpin answered. Ironwood kept silent but frowned.

"No comment sir?" Winter asked.

"Too young for me, so I don't care," he replied.

**Jaune smiled at her and walked back taking a few pictures. "Jaune..." Ruby gasped softly.**

**"Yes?" he asked. He walked around her taking different angle shots.**

**"Can you come here for a moment?" Jaune stopped and approached her.**

**"Yes?" Jaune asked kindly. Ruby felt an unnatural pull toward him and she surprised both of them by kissing this man. Her arms going around his neck as she pulled him close kissing him. He paused for a moment before kissing back. Ruby moaned as she felt Jaune's hands on her hips. The 18-year-old pushed her body against his and gasped. He felt good, she wanted to push against him more-**

"WHOA WHAT!?" Ruby yelled as she saw her other self basically pounce on Jaune.

"Excuse me!?" Tai shouted as well.

"Hot..." Neptune mumbled, only to shudder at Weiss's glare.

**Only to stop when she heard a loud click. "Thank you for that Ruby!" Jaune grinned. "You did great today." Ruby blinked and looked back. Jaune was starting to pack up his stuff to go to the room Yang was in. "I'll have you look over the images on the computer and choose which you would like to put in the calendar."**

"Whew, just a fantasy," the youngest Rose sighed in relief.

**"O-Okay," Ruby replied. Oh god...did she just imagine that? When Jaune grabbed the camera and left, she touched herself down there and blushed. "Oh god..." She hoped she didn't moan.**

"I bet she did," Yang grinned.

"YANG!" Ruby whined.

**(In the game room)**

**Yang was looking at herself in a mirror as she looked at the undergarments she was given. The blonde brawler was given some accessories too. Yes, the gold and black bra and two string thong was sexy, because let's face it, Yang knew she was hot. The golden collar that ended right on her cleavage, the arm bangles on both arms look fan-fucking-tastic.**

"Oh yeah, that looks fucking hot," Yang nodded. It seemed like her older self was a little more toned than she was. More leaner but the muscles were still there. "I give myself a ten out of ten!"

"Please tell me when it's not my daughters anymore," Tai begged.

"Of course," Kali replied. She was taking notes. Those were some sexy lingerie! She's sure Ghira would appreciate that. Speaking of which, Ghira was meditating. He did not want to see any of this.

**She was broken out of her thoughts when Jaune walked in. "Hey Yang, you ready to do this?" He asked her as he held up his large camera and shook it.**

**"You really aren't going to be teased by me aren't?" Yang asked as she turned to face him.**

"Have I been teasing him?" she asked the Curator.

"For a whole day actually. He only blushed once or twice. Other than that, he's been completely professional," he replied.

"A challenge," Yang grinned.

"Yang please stop," Blake said. Sun was watching intently as was Ilia. Unlike Neptune though, Sun just appreciated the images, not lusted after them. The same went for Ilia.

**"I might be," Jaune laughed as he looked around the room. The large game room had a wall full of consoles, a small bowling alley, a pool table, and a bar. "I mean you are very sexy but I just don't feel it from you, you know?"**

"What?" Yang asked. This got her attention for sure.

**That confused Yang a little. "What do you mean by that?" she asked as Jaune motioned her over to the bar.**

**"Can you rest one arm on this bar counter and tilt your hip," Jaune asked as he was helping her pose. "Right hand in your hair, left hand resting on the counter." Yang was actually surprised at how gentle he was with her.**

"He does his job very well," Glynda mentioned.

"Hmm, that version of him would be good for propaganda," Salem mumbled. "If we can get him to shoot a few photos for our cause, we may be able to quicken it."

**"You didn't answer me," Yang said with a slight frown. "What do you mean you don't feel it from me?"**

"I too would like to know!" Yang agreed with her other-self.

**"Well," Jaune paused as he got his camera and took a moment. "I know you are trying to tease me and honestly I do find it attractive."**

**"Really?" That admission had Yang perking up a little. So it wasn't because he wasn't attracted.**

"Okay, that's a good ego boost," the brawler said.

**"But at the same time, you're not really into it you know?" Jaune tried to think of the right words to say. "It's like you're using your flirting as a defense of sorts."**

"Do you?" Summer asked her stepchild.

"Not in this world...I think?" Yang replied. Did she use her flirtation as a means of defense? No, no she didn't. Her means of defense is her anger. "It seems that is a difference between her and me."

**Yang froze and looked at him. "W-Why do you say that?"**

**"Well, I have this sister Verde," the male replied. "She's a lot like you. Flirty tomboy type, real adventurous. Verde was quick to love and easy to get hurt. One day, she was hurt real bad by a partner."**

"Huh, we do have a sister like that," Saphron said surprised. "But she never got that hurt by a break up before."

"So another difference," Terra nodded. They had managed to put Adrian to sleep, as to avoid this world.

**"What happened to her?" Yang asked curiously. While it wasn't exactly the same as herself and her mother, it was close enough.**

"Ah," Yang nodded, fully understanding. "Our mommy issues."

"What?" Raven asked her daughter with a glare.

"We have mental issues cuz of you, you bitch!" Yang explained.

**"My sis...well she started to just use her body and sexuality as a sort of armor. It was really hard to watch as she went from guy to guy teasing them and then crying when they left. She was hurt and didn't believe she could love anyone because of that person."**

"That's awful!" Saphron gasped. That never happened to her sisters and hope it never did.

**Yang flinched again. She did feel that when it concerned her mom as well. "Did you guys help her out? Did she get better?" she asked the cameraman**

**"It took a while but it wasn't until she admitted she was feeling not right that we were able to help," Jaune said. "And you feel similar to her back then. Do...do you want to talk about it? We can take a moment before we take the photos."**

"Oh," Velvet said hears drooping. "That's a sad story."

"And Jaune seems to want to help Yang with her own versions of the problem," Ruby replied. "Good on you Jaune!"

**Yang bit her lip. For some reason, she felt urged to say something to him. And she really couldn't stop herself. Yang poured her heart out to this stranger, told him about her mother and the issues that came along with it. About Summer's disappearance, and how that left her as the head female of the home. Although that didn't change much but she had to be the template for an impressionable Ruby.**

Summer flinched at that. While she knew it wasn't her, the fact that a version of her children had to go through that was rough.

**She didn't know at what point it happened but she was actually sobbing and sitting in his lap. Jaune was stroking her hair, just letting her cry her heart out. **

"I didn't expect my daughter to be so weak," Raven frowned. Yang rolled her eyes, already knowing that she would say that.

**Once she was done, she gave a small hiccup and groaned. "God, I must look like a mess right now," Yang replied. "Makeup probably is all fucked too."**

"Ugh, it is," Yang groaned seeing the other version of her on-screen. Her makeup was running, she had stained Jaune's shirt, and she looked like a mess.

**Jaune chuckled and wiped away at her tears. Yang froze, still surprised at how tender he was with her. "I don't know about that," he laughed. "I think you still great. But..."**

"Huh, do you think he would do that in our world?" Blake asked, curious.

"I'm pretty sure if he found one of us crying he'd attempt to soothe us," Pyrrha admitted.

"Wow..." Yang breathed in. "He's being gentle with my hair...that scores points for that version of vomit boy."

**"But what?" Yang asked.**

**"I **_**mascara**_** you a question. Do you mind if we redo your make up?" Yang blinked before laughing.**

"NO!" Ruby shouted and turned to Yang who looked far more eager now. "NO!"

"But Ruby! He made a pun!" the blonde fighter said eagerly. "He made a pun and treats my hair with respect! We need to somehow find this one for me!"

"One pun person is enough thank you very much!" Ruby shouted again.

"Don't be a killjoy!" Yang whined. "Girls back me up with this!" Blake and Weiss refused to meet her eyes. "Traitors! Traitors the lot of you!"

**"Oh, you just went to the top of my list of favorite people. Only beaten out by Zwei and Ruby right now," Yang laughed.**

"Wait, Zwei is ahead of me?" Ruby demanded.

"I'm not surprised," Tai said with his eyes closed. "he doesn't mess with her or prank her."

"Face it squirt, Zwei is the better option than you," Qrow laughed. That made the little reaper pout.

**"That must mean I have **_**Xiao-Long**_** to go huh?" Jaune grinned. Yang giggled even more.**

"I will ban you from our room, Yang!" Ruby threatened. If this somehow got Yang to start using bad puns, she'd never get any sleep or rest.

"That's fine! There are dozens of rooms in this theater," Yang grinned.

**Violet eyes met blue before she leaned in and started to kiss Jaune. **

"Oh, our relationship is starting with a _Yang!_" Yang squealed.

"It's probably another dream," Blake pointed out.

"Shush, let me have this."

"I do not want to see my brother get freaky with a girl who technically looks like a sister," Saphron said closing her eyes. Terra laughed and continued to watch.

Neptune sunk into his seat, drinking it all in. He wasn't trying to say a word. He barely got Weiss to agree to be his girlfriend but this was bad! It wasn't his fault that he kept staring at these beautiful women was it?

**He made her feel nice and yeah there was an attraction there. She didn't care that she only knew him for a day and a half. He listened to her problems and even understood her. Heck! He can make dumb puns like her! **

"All plus signs!" Yang cheered

**Jaune was definitely boyfriend material in her mind! So Yang started to grind against him, both of them moaning. She broke the kiss and her eyes were half-lidded. "Jaune...want to do it?" she asked.**

"How uncouth," Winter gagged.

**"Yang..." he said.**

**"Yes?" she replied.**

**"Yang. Yang are you ready?" Was she? Was she ready for him to take her? A little but she knew she'd at least like the guy having sex with her this time around.**

**"Yes."**

**"Then we can get your make up back on." Yang shook her head and saw that she was still sitting on his lap, but they hadn't kissed. They had just finished the conversation and he looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"**

"No! I want to see more damn it!" Yang shouted.

"Finally," Ruby sighed in relief. As did Penny, Velvet, and Pyrrha.

**"Y-Yeah," Yang nodded. "Let's go put my make up back on and take these photos." As Jaune lead her back to the room they had set up for makeup and hair, Yang couldn't help licking her lips. Oh she wanted him bad.**

She felt four pairs of eyes on her and gave them a wink. Yang may not like Jaune in that way but it was fun to tease the girls.

**(Thirty minutes later, in the office)**

**The room Weiss was waiting in was a large office room. Bookshelves lined either side of the room and there was a large desk in the middle. There was a hearth to the right side of the room, two lounge chairs in front of it. Right behind the desk was a large window, that currently showed it was "raining". The marvels that went to making this house was both astonishing and stupid. If only they had used this to help the development of farms and the like.**

"Damn whoever funded that place for not sharing," Ozpin said with his eyes closed. God even with them closed he still heard what was happening.

Now that his nieces were out of the way, Qrow opened his eyes. Hey, the versions of them on screen were 21 and not these 17-year-olds in the theater. They had no blood relation to him. He can enjoy it.

**"Lives could have been made much easier with that technology," Weiss sighed. Her hair was not in its usual braided ponytail. Instead, all of it was left to hang loose. She had on a blue and black lace bra and thong set, with snowflakes on it. The thong had a black bow at the very top of the panties and was a little sheer, showing off some more flesh. Two extra lines of elastic when around her waist from the bow. She was also wearing a golden choker and a necklace with a sapphire the color of her eyes.**

"I really, want to meet this version of Jaune and have him take me shopping," Coco said. "He even accessorized them! And did their hair!"

"She looks stunning," Weiss said about herself. Her older form was a little taller but not much. However she saw that she had filled out in places she currently lacked. It gave her confidence that she'd hit that stage one day. Not for any man, no. But so Yang can stop making fun of her.

"Damn right she does," Neptune said. Maybe a compliment would help here?

**"I agree," Jaune said as he entered. Weiss jumped a little, having not felt his presence. "I'm actually annoyed we used this place and all the money put into it. I come from a farming family and we would have killed to have localized weather manipulation to help grow crops easily."**

"As Oz said, damn these people who made that house," Ironwood growled. If he can make greenhouses like that in Atlas, it would be easier to deal with the harsh climate.

**"So you're running a little late Mr. Arc," Weiss noted. He was fifteen minutes late.**

"Tsk, tsk," Weiss sighed. "Should have been on time. That will cost him some pay."

**"I'm sorry. I know I should have texted about my tardiness but Yang wasn't feeling right and so I spoke to her a little bit prior to taking her photos." Jaune then sighed. "And I already told you Ms. Schnee, please call me Jaune."**

"Okay, nevermind. He's a step up from our own version, if just a smidge," Weiss complimented him. This Jaune knew his own faults and can apologize? That was nice to know.

**"Only if you give me the same honor by calling me Weiss," she countered. The blonde paused before laughing.**

**"Sorry, sorry, I was trying to keep to the contract of calling you by your last name. I swear your legal team is more anal about things that Pyrrha's is." Weiss raised an eyebrow.**

"Ah them. I'm happy to be rid of them in our world since I'm no longer a celebrity," Weiss said in relief.

"But it seems like you didn't let go of that fact in that world sister," Winter replied.

"Seems so partner!" Ruby nodded her head.

**"They want to ensure the best for me." Jaune rolled his eyes.**

**"For you and your name yes? I heard you're the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." **

**"Yes, I am." Ah here it comes, the reverence, the ass-kissing that Weiss was used to.**

"Please don't tell me he's after my money in that world," the heiress groaned.

**"That's neat. Honestly, I'm more happy to know you wanted to be a huntress though." Jaune said as he looked around the room, thinking of what way to pose the woman before him. Now that threw Weiss for a loop.**

**"Excuse me?" Weiss asked surprised. "You don't care that I'm the heiress of the biggest Dust company in all of Remnant?"**

"Yes, please do explain," she nodded with her counterpart.

**"Well, I only care as much as it stifles my work." Jaune frowned and looked at her. "There was so much legal paperwork I had to go through that my head spun. That's why every other girl was easier to work with since I don't have to deal with possible lawsuits up the wazoo."**

"Yikes, that must suck for him," Neo said.

**"Huh." That was Weiss's very intelligent reply.**

That got a few laughs.

"He still kissing your ass you know," Neptune pointed out with a huff.

"I don't think he is," Weiss replied. "He seems genuine in his comments."

**"And what did you mean about happy that I was trying to be a huntress."**

**"It shows that you're not just snob willing to sit in her ivory tower and boss people around. You're down here with the rest of the people protecting civilians like me and others." He gave her a smile. "If any of the videos I had to look up to try and understand you girls are to go by, you are a very talented woman who has a good sense about her."**

Weiss blushed at his sincere words. That was not what she had been expecting at all. Seeing that, Neptune groaned again. This was not his day at all.

**The more he spoke the more Weiss felt her pride go up. It had been a while since anyone actually said they were happy with her choice. Only Klein, Winter and the rest of her team said so. But hearing it from a civilian? Someone she was fighting for? It made her feel like she had made the right choice.**

"You did make the right choice Weiss!" Ruby said with pride in her voice. The rest of RWBY as did JNPR agreed with her.

"Thank you," the huntress in white replied.

**"Those were...really kind words," Weiss said smiling. "Thank you."**

**"No problem Snow Angel," Jaune grinned. That made her blush and feel happy. That was...a suitable moniker for her. **

It took a second but Yang started to laugh, as did others who knew of the situation in this world. Weiss had to facepalm.

"I'm confused," Sun said.

"Weiss-Cream here actually hated that name until you said it Neppy," Yang grinned. "But seeing her other self _like_ the nickname is irony in its finest."

That actually had most of the cinema laughing, even Salem had to chuckle. Weiss could only feel the embarrassment rise in her.

**"How shall I pose, Jaune?" The blonde lead her to one of the bookcases, right next to the hearth. He had her leaning against it, left hand resting against a shelf and her right hand resting against her neck. Fixing her hair just a smidge, he covers her right eye showing off her scarred left. However instead of making her feel disgusted, she felt even more beautiful with the genuine interest he had in her.**

"Saph," Terra whispered to her wife who was closing her eyes still.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"We should ask if we can maybe get this version of Jaune to redo our wedding photos. They'd look great." The Arc sister peeked at the screen and saw the posing woman before closing her eyes again.

"Deal." This version seemed to know his stuff!

**Jaune took a few pictures from different angles, and the more she felt his eyes on him the more Weiss felt hot and bothered. When he finished, she felt Jaune approached her. "Weiss, I think we can take a couple more photos in a different position."**

"Hey! How come she gets a second set!" Yang complained.

**"Really?" Weiss asked. "What kind?" She felt Jaune lift her up by the legs and her back was pressed against the wall. She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck, kissing it. She could feel him grinding against her with his hands on her butt cheeks for support.**

"O-Oh," Weiss blushed. Neptune growled.

"Sister!' Winter gasped.

"That's not me!" Weiss squeaked, but her eyes were glued to the screen.

**"Jaune...we can't..." she gasped. Only she was cut off as Jaune kissed her, tongue and all. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and rested there as they kissed. She wanted more so she broke the kiss to ask him to do more only to feel him shaking her.**

**"Weiss, you okay?" Jaune asked concerned. "You got all red suddenly and was panting." Weiss was embarrassed but managed to keep her posture.**

"Over already?" Roman groaned. "It's like I'm getting blue-balled over here."

"Ditto!" Mercury shouted. This time they were hit with cups from Winter and Weiss respectively.

**"I'm fine. I think I just need some water," she said with a weak excuse.**

**"You sure? I can get you one."**

**"Yes please." Jaune left and she slumped against the bookshelf. "Dear brothers, what am I thinking?"**

"Yes, what are you thinking?" Neptune scoffed. Weiss meanwhile turned and glared at him.

**(In the personal gym)**

**"BOOP!" Nora announced as she jumped onto Jaune's back surprising the man. She like the others was wearing the lingerie he provided her. It was a pink set with black lace on the top of her boobs. However, Nora really liked the heart shapes in the design! As well as the tiny heart-shaped hole in the panties! It made her butt look cute.**

"That it does!" Nora agreed. "My butt looks cute right Renny?"

"It does," Ren nodded.

**"And boop to you too!" Jaune laughed as he carefully maneuvered them so she can get off of him. She got off his back by stepping on to the weight lifting bench and smiled at him.**

"Why would you choose there of all places to pose?" Penny asked.

"Cuz it's my natural habitat," Nora replied.

"I...I don't think that girl used it right," Salem said a little confused.

"Mistress, I think it's best to ignore that one," Cinder suggested. She as quiet for most of this but like other women were taking notes on the fashion being used. It could add to her arsenal when seducing men.

**"So what are we going to do Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked, hopping off the bench. The bubbly girl laughed as she clung onto Jaune's. The blonde was actually a little worried. She kept holding on to him and it was going to be hard to do stuff if she kept doing that. Her grip was too strong!**

"Wait if he has aura unlocked, shouldn't he be able to defend against that?" Ren asked.

"Not everyone who has their aura unlocked can use it as a shield. Sometimes people just use it to heal minor wounds," Glynda responded. "Given that that version of Mr. Arc has had no training prior to this, I would assume he can't shield himself."

**"Well, I'm going to take fun photos of you that's for sure," he said kindly. Nora tugged him even more and had him follow her around the small gym.**

**"Where are we going to take this picture?" Nora hummed as the two of them looked about. Jaune hummed as well, both of them making the same thinking pose. Nora and Jaune looked at each other and laughed.**

"He and I are already buddies!" Nora cheered.

**"You know what, Jaune-Jaune," the bubbly girl asked as the photographer. Jaune was looking around until he finally found it!**

"Found what?" Penny asked.

**"No I don't, but please tell me," he replied. This time, it was Jaune that dragged her. He brought her to the sparring mat.**

**"**Oh please tell me we're going to fight!" Nora excitedly said as she bounced in her seat.

"No, Nora, that's where he's going to take pictures of you," Pyrrha answered her.

**"You've been indulging me this entire time." Jaune tilted his head, confused. He slowly leads her down until she was sitting on the floor.**

"He does do that in our world," Nora nodded. "That's why I respect fearless leader!"

**"Have I? I thought that everyone did so?" He had her kneel on her right leg and stretch out her left leg behind her. Carefully he had Nora sit her right leg. "Okay, we're going to have you pose by looking at me behind you okay."**

**"Okay," Nora replied. "And yes you have." Nora turned her body to face him from behind.**

**"Please rest your hands on the mat. Arch your little back a little too." Jaune had her pose and it made her chest jut out a little more.**

Ren blushed. That was a good pose. With her hair too, making it straight, it did things to him.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, everyone finds me a little too much you know," Nora replied with a slight frown. "Even Pyrrha and Jack need time away from me. Renny...sometimes I think Renny only is able to handle me because of his Semblance..."**

Nora gasped and gripped the arm of the chair. "That's not true is it?" she asked her now-boyfriend.

"Of course not," Ren replied instantly.

"It must be a difference in their world then," Pyrrha said. "A sad one to be sure."

**"Who's Renny?" Jaune asked a little confused. "Is he part of your team?"**

**"Yes and he's my boyfriend." Nora sighed a little. Before she can continue, Jaune has her shift so she doesn't sit on her leg for too long. "But sometimes he doesn't show it as much as I would like. Sometimes not at all."**

Ren and Nora flinched at that. Okay that may have happened a couple of times between them in the past but they weren't together yet and well they can change now.

**"But you love him right?" Jaune asked as he sat across from.**

**"I do but..." Nora paused. Why was there hesitation? She truly loved Ren!**

"No buts!" Nora yelled at the screen in frustration.

**"But?" Jaune repeated, gently prodding her. **

**"But maybe...maybe I don't love him the way I think I do. Like maybe not together-together. What do you think Jaune-Jaune?"**

"What the heck does that even mean?" Qrow asked confused.

"It obviously means romantically you drunk," Winter responded.

**He was silent for a couple minutes before nodding. "Well, for one thing, I'm not the guy to go for advice like that. I've only had three girlfriends in my life and all of them we broke up mutually."**

"Huh, that's better than his track record in our world," Saphron said. She was still keeping her eyes closed but what she was hearing was sad. She hoped she never had to face that with Terra.

**"That's two more than I have!" Nora said.**

**"Still, from how you speak, it seems like you and he know each other really well right?" The orange-haired girl nodded. "And you know how he should think right?" Another nod. "So I'm sure he would agree to give you time to figure **_**yourself**_** out. Maybe speak to him about it even more than you think you need to."**

"I'm not sure if that good or bad advice," Tai said frowning.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"I was never the one who broke things off," he responded. "So I can't see where he was coming from.

**Nora listened and carefully nodded again. "I think you're right Jaune-Jaune. Thank you."**

**"No problem. Also, like you said, I've only known you for a day and a half. I'm pretty sure I may feel a little put off eventually, no offense." Jaune said. He had her go back into her pose to take a picture.**

"This version also knows himself better than ours," Ruby said. "He knows his own limits."

**"No...I feel like you wouldn't Jaune," Nora said firmly with a smile. "I imagine all other lives we could have had, you would be willing to be my friend and put up with me, even without a calming Semblance like Renny."**

Nora sniffled at that. "Is...is our friendship fated? Like syrup and pancakes?"

**"Probably much to my detriment of, but we'd be having fun." The two share a smile and a laugh as he finished up his pictures.**

**"Yeah, at least we'd have fun." For a moment, Nora imagined herself pressing her lips to his cheek before stopping herself. **

Nora's eyes were wide. She'd never considered that. But outside of Ren, Jaune was her best guy friend. Maybe in another life it could have happened.

**(Outside by the pool)**

**Blake sat on a pool chair, reading her book. She had on a pretty white bra and thong set. Black lace ran along the bra with a bow in the middle. There were spirals on the white part of the cups as well. On the thong were similar spirals along her waist but right over her crotch. The Faunus thought the silver necklace was a bit much, as were the bangles on her wrists. She'd ask if she can keep this.**

"Damn, you look smoking," Sue grinned.

"I agree Blake, you look lovely," Kali said

"I'm not sure about the short hair though," Blake said thinking about it.

"I say it suits you well too," Ilia replied. Sun and Kali nodded. Ghira was keeping his eyes shut still.

**"Hello there," Jaune greeted the Faunus. He looked tired and a bit haggard as he sat on the seat next to her. "Why do all have to choose places at each end of the house?" Blake was about to say something but saw the easy-going smile on Jaune's face.**

"More confident," Penny said. "That's another difference. From what I have seen of friend Jaune, he lacks self-confidence. Here he seems to exude."

**"Maybe because it's where we'd feel the sexiest?" Blake replied closing her book, Ninjas of Love vol. 5. One book was released each year and she has kept up with series the entire time.**

"So you feel sexiest by the pool Blakey?" Yang teased, only to have Blake shove her slightly.

**"Huh, my sisters love that series," Jaune said as he looked at the cover. "Not a fan of it myself."**

**"How come?" Blake asked, surprised that the person before her actually read it.**

"It is an infamous book," the Faunus agreed with herself. "Also volume five? We only have up to volume two in our world."

"Eh, it's kind of bland," Neo said. That got looks from other people. "What? I'm mute back in our world remember? I have a lot of free time in my hands when I'm not doing shit and I don't talk. So I read books. NInjas of Love was fun one time through."

"I disagree, that series is pure art," it was surprisingly Raven who said that next. That made Yang feel a little sick. She did not need to know that her mom was into smut.

**"All the ninja stuff is cool, the romance is believable but..." Jaune hesitated.**

**"But?"**

**"I mean the body proportions are all crazy. Who has the heck has giant breasts or cocks like that? And then the pacing was rather poor."**

"What?" Blake glared. How dare this man insult her favorite series? Raven followed suit.

**"Excuse you?" Blake asked. "The proportions are correct in some places of Remnant. And the pacing is okay for the books. We have a lot to get through and the pacing matches that."**

**"**Yes show him his place!" Raven cheered for the cat to win.

**"But if we cut out some of the smut it would go faster," Jaune suggested.**

Raven and Blake both felt like they were hit. How could he say that?

**"You heathen," Blake glared.**

**"It's true though!" Jaune defended himself. "I do like the fact that the author is trying to use the book as a way to show that Faunus and humans can come together."**

**Blake blinked. "What?" The woman turned to him. "What do you mean?"**

"Wait what does he mean?"

**"You haven't noticed it?" Jaune asked surprised. "I meanwhile it is an even split between humans and Faunus in the cast, it's each of the houses represent the thought processes of both sides of human and Faunus thought processes within our society."**

For most of the audience that flew over their heads. However, those from Menagerie were wide-eyed at the notion. "You're kidding me right?" Ilia said. "There's something like that in the porn Blake reads?"

"I don't think so?" Blake replied. "Another discrepancy in our worlds?"

**"I did not think about it that way," Blake said having not thought of that. Did she not look too deep into it.**

**"I mean the Red Wing Clan are obviously a stand-in for the former White Fang stance, while the Pale Butterflies are the new way. Then, of course, the Evening Dawn family is the pro-harmony stance, and the Rainbow Snake clan is just as bad as the Pale Butterflies just on the other side of the road."**

"Definitely a difference in our world," Blake mumbled. "None of those clans exist in the books."

**"You really know your stuff," Blake grinned. "I'm surprised."**

**"Seven sisters and all of them forcing me into a book club where we have to discuss." Jaune deadpan. His eyes were distant for a moment and then shuddering. "Too much nude fanart of Gentaro..."**

"That poor schmuck," Sun said.

**Blake stared at him and smiled. Finally, someone who can understand the books, maybe even more than her. "So which house's dogma do you believe in?"**

"Digging a little deep aren't you dear?" Kali grinned at her daughter, who was covering her face.

**"The Evening Dawn is a pretty good way to do it," he replied. "I mean we do need to talk things out and understand each other if we truly want to get along you know?"**

"Sounds disgusting," Raven said.

"Agreed," Salem commented. "The world does not work that way."

**"I do." Blake smiled. "So are we going to take pictures or not?" Jaune took a moment and then blushed himself.**

**"Oops, my bad," Jaune apologized.**

**"It's fine. Despite you not liking it, I would love to speak to you more about the books." Jaune chuckled and nodded. He had her pose by lounging on a chair. Her left leg was bent at the knee, while her right was straight out. Jaune put her right hand on her thigh while having her place her hand on her chest.**

Sun whistled. Ilia grinned and turned a light shade of pink.

**Snapping a couple of photos, Jaune finished and smiled. "There we go," he said. "You know you remind me of Yamihime from the books while wearing those clothes."**

**"Really?" Blake blinked. There was indeed a cat Faunus in the book, that did seem to look like her. "Some people have told me that before."**

"That's not true in our world," Blake stated.

"Of course it isn't," the Curator responded. "The one who wrote Ninjas of Love in that universe is Kali."

The other female Belladonna paused before grinning. "My oh my." Blake blushed.

"How did I not notice that?" she groaned.

"Because she's under a pseudonym."

**"It's even more believable with what you're wearing now. Black on white, really suits you," Jaune said. His smile slowly turned from a smile into a smirk. "Just like how it suited her in chapter 17 in book 4."**

**"You mean...her wedding night with Kinsuke..." She blushed. Oh, that was a good chapter indeed.**

"Do tell," Blake begged intrigued.

**"Would you like to recreate it?" Jaune asked huskily. "They did do it in a hot spring after all. A pool is a good substitute don't you think?"**

"No, it's not," Kali said. "Hot springs are definitely better."

**This one eighty he did threw Blake for a loop. The way he moved with confidence in his job was already pleasing, but now that she knows that his stuff about the book. Maybe...it could be fun?**

"I knew you were kinky Blake but damn," the monkey Faunus grinned. Blake was flustered a little at that.

**"I...wouldn't mind that."**

**Jaune took her hand and dragged her into the pool, clothes and all. The two submerged for a moment, before breaching the surface. As they did, Blake found herself kissing Jaune. Her hands were already taking off his shirt. Using her dexterity made it easy for her to hold onto his waist with her legs as his hands touched her body. This was exactly like the-**

"No! Tell me more! How does the story go!" Blake shouted. Yang laughed at the desperation, and Sun found it a little sexy. Everyone else laughed at her reaction.

Except for Raven who also wanted to see where it went.

**"Wouldn't mind what?" Jaune asked as he was cleaning up.**

**"Nothing..." Blake said as she watched him leave, admiring his ass.**

"It is a good butt," Penny stated while she blushed.

**(In the "master bedroom.")**

**Pyrrha paced in the room she was waiting for Jaune in. She was given a crimson lace bra and thong, the sides tied with some shear parts right above her crotch and around the top of her breasts.**

"She has the simplest one of all," Pyrrha groaned. "I'm a little jealous that everyone got something more intricate."

"I don't know Pyrrha, it does suit you," Ruby said.

"You think so?"

"Oh it does cereal girl," Roman grinned. This time it was Neo who smacked him on the head.

"What!?" Neo blinked, not answering for a moment. She managed to hit Roman? Wasn't that supposed to be...impossible?

"You were being too pervy damn it," Neo responded. Maybe they can hurt others depending on circumstances. Must try it out later...and change seats for a new test subject.

**The woman felt frustrated. While she didn't usually care for people's thoughts on her, the fact that this random stranger was treating her as a normal person, as a normal client, was bad. It was making her loins burn more than even her boyfriend could make her.**

Pyrrha's blush was as red as her hair as she heard the thoughts of her counterpart. Was...was she having illicit thoughts of being with another man while in a relationship!?

**"Think of Jack, Pyrrha," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes. "Think of Jack." She enjoyed her time with her boyfriend but having Jaune treat her like a normal person had her heart beating and her core warming up. It was unnatural and unnerving, and it was far too much for her.**

"Oh my," Velvet gasped. "Your other self must be smitten with this version of Jaune."

"I am smitten with our Jaune but she takes it to another level," the champion defended herself.

**"Think of Jack."**

**"I don't know who this Jack is but sure I'll think of him," Jaune's voice filtered in her ear.**

That got a few laughs.

**Pyrrha gave a small shout in surprise. Turning she gave Jaune a look, who was watching her. "You okay? You were pacing rather fierce when I entered the room."**

**"Yeah...sorry," Pyrrha replied, embarrassed. "I'm just, not in the right mindset at the moment."**

"You know, I never saw you nervous like that before Pyrrha," Nora said, having recovered from her section of the story.

**"Oh! Is something the matter? Are you not feeling right?" he asked. The photographer took a step closer, and Pyrrha could feel her heartbeat quicken.**

**"Just nerves," she stutters. The Champion saw him take a moment before putting his hand on her forehead. **

"At least he's worried about-" Penny's words died in her throat as the scene shifted.

**As soon as she felt him touch her, Pyrrha kissed him hard and starts to rip off his clothes.**

"Oh my," was how the former android finished. Pyrrha's green eyes were wide.

**"You don't feel like you have a fever," Jaune said. The huntress-in-training blushed. Where did that thought come from?**

"You got's it real bad girl!" Coco laughed at the sight.

**He took his hand off and frowned. "Let me get you a cool towel from the bathroom first, let you cool down."**

**"I think that would be for the best." Jaune went into the bathroom and came back out with a damp towel.**

**"Here you go," the blonde said with a smile. Pyrrha, however, imagines him running that towel over her nude body, right over her exposed body parts only Jack only saw. The cool towel on her forehead though once again snapped her back to reality.**

"Do we have to fear for the safety of our Jaune, P-Money?" Yang asked while smirking.

"Yang please not now," Pyrrha groaned.

**"Thank you." Jaune gave her a weird look.**

**"Are you sure you're fine? You weren't this bad yesterday. Did I cook something wrong?" As he spoke, Jaune knelt down to look her in the face directly.**

**However, Pyrrha was imagining him kneeling down somewhere else. Head between her legs, mouth right on her- She shook her head.**

"Ms. Nikos, I trust that you are not like that, but we can have you talk to a professional for help," Glynda said. Pyrrha was about to respond but saw her teacher grinning. Great, even the teachers were getting in on it!

**"I am fine. May we do this already please?" The champion wanted this to be over with. Maybe distance from him would help.**

"Yes, maybe some distance would help," Pyrrha nodded. Her other self was too much!

**"Okay...did...did I do something wrong to you?" Jaune asked genuinely sorry for whatever he did, as he got his camera ready.**

**"What?" Pyrrha asked.**

**"Like did I offend you or something? I know I've been trying to keep with the contract and keeping it professional, but I'll be honest I don't know much about you. I know more about Weiss than you...Did that insult you or something?"**

"That would never insult me!" the champion stated. "It's why I fell for him in the first place!"

Saphron grinned from her spot. "Who knew Jaune's boneheadedness would be a good thing for once?"

**"N-No," Pyrrha admitted. "Why don't you know me?"**

**"I was never into the hunter scene. While originally I wanted to be a hunter, I found that I wasn't cut out for it, even after my father awakened my Aura. Hence becoming a photographer...and trained as a househusband." He explained. "Sewing, makeup, hair, cooking, cleaning, listening to their problems, etc. I blame my sisters really."**

"That explains so much," Ruby whispered.

"It does," Weiss nodded her head.

**"That...doesn't explain the whole not knowing who I am part," she replied. Jaune who was fixing his camera and turned to her. He was thinking of what pose to put her into.**

**"Oh, again I don't keep up with all that stuff. I think I only remember you a couple years ago on...Pumpkin Petes cereal boxes. They are bad for you, you know." Jaune said teasingly, just to try to ease the tension.**

**"I know they are," Pyrrha huffed but slowly smiled. This felt better. With him not asking about her health or being too close, this felt oddly natural. "So you don't care that I'm famous?"**

"He doesn't!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Please stop trying to explain yourself to your other self," Nora laughed. "It's getting to be a bit much."

"You did not just say that," Pyrrha gasped at her teammate. Ren and Nora were grinning at her.

**"I mean, I barely cared that Weiss was famous. Does that really insult you?"**

**"No it doesn't!" she said quickly. "It's just...it's rare for people to treat me like a normal person. And you're treating me like a normal person and not a celebrity. For some reason it just feels right to me." Pyrrha bit her lip. "Is that weird?"**

**"Not really," Jaune replied as he rested against a drawer. "I think you must just want a sense of normality. Away from all of that business for a bit. That is why you're enjoying my company. Simple enough right?"**

That...that was part of the reason she did fall for him. He didn't know her or of her reputation. Then he showed his kind character and there was no going back for Pyrrha after that.

**Pyrrha takes a moment to think it through and that all made sense. Even with Jack, he was a hunter. Someone in the same job as her. So she was sure that it still affected her in some way Jaune meanwhile didn't care about her or her fame, while also being in a different profession. It was indeed a break she needed. That did not explain the sexy hallucinations though.**

"I do want clarification on that," Pyrrha said.

"Me too actually," Ruby nodded. The Curator said nothing, meaning that there was an explanation in the world.

**"Thank you, I think I'm good now," Pyrrha replied. "Shall we start?"**

**"Of course." Jaune had her lay down on the bed. He had her cross her legs while pressing her hands together onto her tits. This one had him having to stand on a chair to take a picture of her laying on the bed.**

"Damn P-money!" Yang whistled. "That looks good!"

**"There we go," Jaune replied smiling. As he was about to leave, he trips and falls directly on top of her. Pyrrha gasped as she felt his form on her. That heat was there again. This time it was hotter.**

**"Jau-" Her words were cut off as she felt Jaune kiss her. She moaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his hands rip off her bra and a mouth go to her ni-**

"No, go on...please..." Pyrrha wept comically. Why must they tease her with such snippets!?

**"Oh sorry!" Jaune apologized as he got off of her. Pyrrha looked down and saw she was still clothed and not making out with Jaune. "Why don't you come to the viewing room after dinner and we can pick which one you want in the calendar.**

**As he left, Pyrrha groaned. "Shoot..." she said feeling the heat pooling in her core once more.**

"Shoot," Pyrrha mimicked her other-self.

**(Time Skip)**

**On the final day, he took one group picture of the girl in their hunter gear and one of them just in lingerie. That would be the front and back covers respectively. The girls had chosen which images they wanted and after one last lunch bid Jaune farewell.**

**All the girls were feeling strange after leaving Jaune, thoughts that shouldn't be there. Thoughts of him with them in places not meant for younger minds. Maybe they'd give him a call in the future.**

"That is interesting. All of you girls have it for him bad," Neo grinned.

**Jaune, meanwhile, smiled as he went to his car. "Thank god I survived that," he sighed to himself. ** **"All of them were so pretty, I wasn't sure I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself. But I managed to keep it professional. That's a plus in my book!"**

**As he sat down he checked his rearview mirror. Floating there, only for the audience to see, was some text.**

"What's this?" Summer asked.

**Jaune Arc's Semblance: Listening and Speaking.**

"That's quite the dumb name," Neptune scoffed. Weiss glared at him one more time. Oh, they were going to have words.

**First Effect (listening): Allows Jaune to get any info he wants by speaking to other people. However, this is a subconscious ability and even Jaune himself doesn't know he has it.**

"Huh, that's a rather powerful Semblance for information gathering," Ironwood stated.

**Second Effect (speaking): Allows Jaune to use the information gathered from the first effect to boost morale and inspire others. Again, it is done subconsciously.**

"So he was accidentally using his Semblance on us?" Yang asked.

"He was," Weiss said surprised. "He used it on us to make us feel better about ourselves."

"That's really sweet on him," Kali said.

"That Jaune doesn't even know he's using it," Glynda said. "That means he's was genuinely just trying to help those girls."

"Neptune, may we speak in private before the next world?" Weiss asked, making Neptune frown. Oh boy he knew what was coming.

**The preview of the next world has the screen turning on. Jaune was sitting on his own in a bench before a couple of animals joined him. He grinned at them as they dogpiled him. The strangest thing was...they all had flames on their foreheads!?**

* * *

So I am actually making a pole for something. Please go vote for it! It's going to last...two chapters.


	21. A Sad Day

Hey guys! I'm back. I took a week off to rest myself. Days of insomnia plus my job was tiring me out. So I took a week to return. And return I have!

**Ludens: **Maybe. I won't do all movies like that.

**Blake Tourdner:** I was thinking...If we were gay or Dragonslayer.

**The Black Wolf of the Arks: **I never saw Campione but I'll have to look at that!

**Dragongod54:** No I don't think they will. Blake is happy with Sun.

**IhateGenericCereal:** Berserk is a sore spot for me haha, so that one is a maybe. Never played Xenoblade.

**Man of Azure: **Maybe. I was never good with horror.

**Wind Dragon Master:** Yes yes it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

In a secluded area of the theatre.

"Neptune, what is wrong with you?" Weiss asked her boyfriend. She was tapping her foot on the tiled floor. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her friend down the hallway but don't approach.

"What do you mean snow angel?" Neptune asked, trying to play it cool.

"Do _not _call me that," she hissed. "Ever since you arrived, not only have you ogled every woman on the screen but everyone who came in through the damned door!"

"I have-"

"You even called that Grimm Queen sexy," Weiss growled. "We are dating Neptune. You shouldn't be looking at other women like that."

"And what's your excuse?" Neptune shot back. "You were ogling some Jaune's too!"

"I didn't do it as often as you! Maybe once or twice and I even kept it to myself. But you! You kept just saying things!" Weiss said. "Do you even want to be dating me?"

Neptune was quiet.

Weiss took a step back as if hurt. "I see..." she said deadly silent.

"Look Weiss I," Neptune tried to respond only to get slapped.

"I don't appreciate you playing with my feelings Vasilias," Weiss hissed. "Do not sit to me. Do not talk to me. If you so much as breathe within ten feet of me, I will stab your scrotum and then freeze it off." The white-haired girl turned and walked away.

Neptune grimaced, only to look up when he heard feet. The moment he did Yang grabbed him by the collar, and saw the rest of RWBY as well as one Winther Schnee glaring. "We may not be able to hurt you, but I suggest you step away from her for a bit," Yang threatened.

"I'll have Sun sit with you," Blake said coolly, but the fury was there.

"You won't know when but I will get you for this," Ruby said.

"I suggest Mr. Vasilias stay away for your sake," Winter agreed with Ruby. "Shall we go girls?" The team nodded before leaving. This left the wannabe all on his own.

A few minutes later everyone found themselves in the seats. Neptune regulated himself to the back, Sun joining him for the time being. The screen turns on.

**Weiss Schnee was not having a good day.**

"Seems like I'm not the only one that's having a shitty day," Weiss said, her eyes a bit red. Ruby hugged her and Winter, who had sat with her this time, held her hand.

**Not only was her father being an ass, as usual, Whitely had leaked to the press that the singer was out and about on her own. **

"The burdens of fame," Pyrrha sighed. Weiss nodded.

**Now while the heiress didn't mind the paparazzi, without bodyguards they tend to be too much. If she did anything to even remotely cause trouble, they would have a field day running her name through the mud.**

"This is why I prefer to not be known," Raven replied. "Or infamous since I wouldn't have to care about my name." Several people nodded at that, fame was something that not a lot of them wanted, at least not to that extent.

**So here she was, hiding in a park away from everyone else. Weiss sat down on a bench hidden from view. Having run from the people who were trying to get an interview from her or take pictures. Next to her was her Myrtenaster, just in case anything were to happen.**

"At least she's prepared," Tai nodded.

"Better safe than sorry," Summer said. The two parents, or rather all the parents, saw how the young woman came back and knew something big had happened. Especially with Neptune sitting far away from everyone.

**"I'm hungry," she groaned. Even though she was in Vale she still stood out like a thumb. White hair and white clothes, it was just so easy to point her out in the crowd.**

"We need to get you clothes that are more casual," Yang teased, hoping to get her friend to cheer up a little. There was barely a response.

Coco and Velvet frowned. They understood what that was like, having been through their own breakups.

**Which meant she wasn't able to eat when the heiress just wanted to walk about and rest prior to her concert. "I should have stayed at the hotel." She didn't want to call Klein and seem needy. "What I would do to get something to eat?"**

"Did not plan out your day off well huh?" Mercury taunted earning the glare of all of RWBY, JNPR, and Winter. The man didn't care except looking forward once again.

**Suddenly, she heard something land next to her.**

**Looking to her right, there was an odd owl perched on the bench looking at her. It was pure white with indigo eyes. On its head was a family crest. The oddest thing though was the crest was on fire...with indigo flames that wafted off of it like mist.**

"What an interesting creature," Salem purred. That seemed like an odd beast. Despite it looking normal, it probably was more special than that.

**The two had a staring contest before..."Hoot."**

**"AH!" Weiss shouted suddenly scared by the animal. "What the heck is this?"**

That got a few chuckles. Even from Weiss.

**As she said that, the owl tilted its head before it preened at her. As if...**

**"That's not possible, animals don't know how to speak to like a person." The heiress said to herself. "It is not mocking you, Weiss."**

"Yes there's no way an animal can understand sentient beings like that," Winter nodded.

Ilia nodded as well. "I know you're not talking about Faunus but I agree there's no way an animal like that can-"

**"Hoot." The owl nodded its head.**

That made the people stop talking.

**"You are mocking me?" The owl shook his head. "You're not mocking me." The owl shook its head.**

"I feel like stabbing something," Weiss mumbled as she watched the animal mock her.

**"Hoot." Weiss felt her right eye twitch. What was this? The way its eyes glistened, how its feathers were ruffled, how the bird seemed to be so proud of itself **_**and**_** holding itself up as if it was above her. It reminded her of other high-class Atlaseans she's had the displeasure of knowing.**

"No wonder that owl seemed a little familiar," Winter frowned. Weiss nodded. The hate they had for their high society was very palpable at the moment.

**"You just met me and you're already thinking you're better than me?" Weiss growled at this...this...bird! Why was she even arguing with it?**

"Can we find that bird and keep it?" Nora asked eagerly. Weiss sent her a betrayed look. "Oh no, not like that Weiss! I want it to bother people who annoy us!" It took a moment before the heiress nods. They were being rather accommodating with her at the moment.

**"Hoot!"The way it nodded its head to her question. The way its eyes glinted. It looked like it was smirking at her.**

**"Listen here, I have fought people much larger than you. I will skewer you if you think you are better than me!" she raged against the bird on her bench.**

"Wow, Ice Queen Jr. is rather angry right now," Qrow whistled.

"Please be a little sensitive to the moment," Glynda said.

"Please, some people want to be treated normally after a breakup. I don't know the girl so why would I change?" he countered.

"At least learn some tact," Ironwood sighed rubbing his forehead.

**As if to mock her even more, the owl puffed its chest. "Hoot." The bird vanished into an indigo mist before appearing on her shoulder, making her scream again. "Hoot."**

"Did that owl just use a Semblance?" Penny asked in surprise. Everyone was also curious about that.

**"Ah!" Weiss grabbed her sword and was about to attack when something interrupted them.**

**"Mukuro, what are you doing?" a male voice called out. Causing both human and owl to pause. They turned their heads towards a blonde with messy black hair, blue eyes and in rather tacky hoodie and jeans. "I know it's your day to be roaming, but you're not supposed to be terrorizing others."**

"Jan!" Adrian clapped his hands.

"Yes it's your uncle," Saphron teased her baby. Terra sighed still happy with the image of her baby applauding her brother-in-law.

**The owl hooted again, this time looking bashful. Weiss didn't understand how that was possible. It flew up and landed on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. The blonde laughed and patted the owl's head. "Yeah I know you're sorry, but it's not me you should be apologizing to."**

"He can understand it?" Salem was even more intrigued. "This one we need to take note of as well"

**Weiss felt a little more than a bit vindicated when the owl turned to face her and bowed its head. It was trying to say I'm sorry, but she could definitely tell he didn't mean it.**

"Yes..." Weiss grinned at the sight. That image just made her feel a little better.

**"I'll accept it for now," Weiss said haughtily. She then once again turned to the blonde who was laughing. She blushed. "W-What?"**

**"It's just I haven't seen anyone try to argue with an owl before," he laughed. That made her blushed and looked away.**

Weiss blushed as well. That did get a few laughs from others.

Neptune meanwhile frowned, not liking the world. But then again he was just angry he got dumped.

**"Well, I'll have you know that I-" Weiss stopped talking as her stomach gurgled and she clutched it. The blonde looked concerned.**

"Oh I forgot the girl was hungry," Kali said.

**"Hey you alright there?" he asked walking over to her.**

**"I'm fine..." she said but her hurting stomach grew more painful. She was really hungry.**

"You shouldn't be skipping meals sister," Winter chastises her sister calmly. Weiss blushed but she felt some of the weight on her be alleviated.

**"Look, I'm not stupid. You're probably hungry. Come on, let's get food in you." The blonde grabbed her hand to try and lead her away but she dug her feet in.**

**"I can't. If people see me, paparazzi will take pictures," Weiss said.**

"Yes please don't do anything stupid Jaune," Ruby begged her friend.

**"Uh...why?" the blonde asked, looking very much confused. The owl on his shoulder nodded his head. **

**"Do...do you not know who I am?" Weiss asked in surprise. That was surprising. People would have at least known of the name Schnee and their telltale white hair.**

"This conversation seems familiar," Weiss said looking at Pyrrha. The other famous girl blushed.

**"Of course I do," the blonde said.**

Everyone who would have been surprised if he didn't know someone from the Schnee Family.

**"You're the girl that's hungry right before me. That's not good." Was...was this guy some kind of idiot?**

Only to feel either amusement or disappoint at his response. "Little brother..." Saphron groaned.

"That is like him," Nora giggled.

**"Yes but...I'm a celebrity of sort. I'd rather not go out there and have people find me like this. It would not only besmirch my name and then they will try to figure out who you are." Weiss replied. "I'd rather not get a random person involved."**

Weiss nodded with her other self's words. That would not do well with what was happening.

**The young man and the owl looked at each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation happen before the owl relented. "We can help with that," the blonde smirked.**

"Oh? What is vomit boy's plan?" Yang asked intrigued.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Velvet finally asked since Yang kept calling him that.

"Blame Ruby. That was the nickname she gave him after he threw up on my shoes." Her little sister blushed. Dang it. She was the one who named him that.

**"What do you mean?" The young man grinned.**

**"Mukurou return." The owl flew up and then towards Jaune. A bright flash later Jaune had a new earring on his left ear. It was silver in the form of three small spikes and an indigo crystal in the middle.**

"Did...he just turn the owl into jewelry?" Coco asked very much intrigued.

"Looks a little tacky," Roman said. "But that jewel looks really good though. How much do you think it costs?"

"It is a family heirloom, it is priceless," the Curator replied. Now that made the thieves in the room more curious as to how much it would cost.

**"Now hold still." Holding his hand out, Weiss found herself covered in the indigo mist. After a brief second, her clothes had changed to look like clothes the non-rich of Atlas would wear. A blue mini skirt was worn of black leggings and sneakers, while a red hoodie was over a black shirt. What was more surprising though was her hair. Gone was the snow-white hair, and in its was one black as coal.**

"That...that is similar to what you can do," Roman poked his partner.

"Yeah, that was slick," Neo nodded her head.

**"Was that your Semblance?" she asked as she inspected herself. The clothing felt so real.**

**"Kinda? It is...complicated," the boy shrugged. "By the way, those aren't real clothes. They are what one of my mentors calls Solid Illusions. As long as I focus on that, the illusion becomes reality. Hence why your clothes have technically changed as did your hair." She opened her mouth. "No I did not change your underwear. That would be hard since I have to...ahem...imagine it."**

That made Weiss blush, while Neo and Emerald were surprised. He can make his illusions real? They would kill to have that ability. To make an illusion and then make it real would be a godsend on missions.

**That caused both teens to blush. "My name is-" the white girl introduced herself. As she was about to say her name when he put his hand up to stop her.**

**"No. You don't want people to know you right? So we shouldn't use your real name," the boy said. "My name is Jaune nice to meet you..." Jaune looked at her as if to think of something to change her name to as to not draw suspicion to her. "How about I call you Noire while in that disguise?"**

"He seems smart in this world too," Ozpin noted.

"Also looking out for someone he just met," Ironwood nodded. "Seems like most of these versions of him have the heart of a hunter."

**Weiss blinked and tested the name out before nodding. "Very well Jaune. It is nice to meet you, my name is Noire." Jaune laughed and offered his arm to her.**

**"Very well my lady, shall we go get you something to eat?" Weiss giggled and looped her arm around this man.**

"I feel like this thing is punishing me for some reason," Neptune said.

"Someone might be," Sun replied.

**(Time skip)**

**"This tastes good," Weiss replied as they sat outside of fancy green and grey store, some placed called Malt Maison. In front of them, was two plates of food. Jaune's had some flavored fries, a double cheeseburger with bacon and a side of peanut sauce that he placed onto it that made Weiss gag for a moment.**

"Is that any good?" Ruby asked. A lot of others didn't know what to think of it.

"Oh! It's like satay turned into a burger," Kali perked up. "I should try to make that!"

**For herself, she had a Portobello Mushroom Burger with light sauce. Her fries were truffle fries and she had some malt vinegar to dip it in. That one made him gag. But she was happily eating her food right now.**

"Why would you do that to a fry!?" Yang asked looking at Weiss with a horrified face.

"I'll have you know it's not that bad," Weiss rolled her eyes. She took a breath to calm herself again.

**What they each had was the chain's world-famous shake to drink. They both chose vanilla.**

"Really? Just vanilla?" Blake wondered.

"Vanilla is good..." Weiss defended herself. Velvet behind her nodded.

**"It might be a chain but they are high quality," Jaune said pouring the peanut sauce onto his burger and taking a bite. Weiss made a face. **

**"Would you stop doing that?" she said as she dipped her fry in the malt.**

**"Only if you do that. You're ruining the fry." The two gave each other a glare before Weiss giggled and he laughed.**

"See he agrees with me!" Yang shouted.

"Honey please," Tai groaned.

"But that sounds so disgusting!"

"It looks like..." Ruby stopped speaking. She didn't want to say what she thought. Especially not after what happened with Neptune.

_"They look like they're on a date,_" she thought to herself.

**"I haven't been this relaxed in months," Weiss told her new associate. He didn't seem to know or care who she was. And while that would have originally irked her, this was refreshing.**

"I bet. To get away from my hectic world would be great sometimes," Weiss said.

**"Really? I won't ask why but I'm happy I could have been some help, Noire," Jaune grinned. The smile on her face fell a little. **

**Oh right. He was calling her that. It didn't feel right. She wanted to be called by her real name.**

"Does she not like that?" Penny asked.

"Penny you have to learn when a girl wants to be noticed, she wants to be seen. Even if it's a disguise I'm sure that Weiss wants to be seen as herself," Coco replied.

**"What about you Jaune, what are you doing here in Vale?" she asked taking another bite of her burger.**

**"Well, my family is here on a business meeting," he made a face at that. "And while it's fun to see other people I would rather not be stuck in that meeting place for a long time. So I walked out...which means my family's associates are looking for me haha."**

"Did...did he just run away from something important?" Glynda asked incredulously.

**"You mean you ran away from something like that?" Weiss asked incredulously.**

"Seems like those two are in the same mindset," Qrow chuckled.

**"Yeah. My grandfather, who is the one going to the meeting, wants me to inherit our family business. I'd rather not. I want to become a hunter." The white-haired girl felt her heart stop for a moment. That was oddly similar to her own situation, but unlike her friend, Weiss wanted to inherit the family business.**

"Oh my," Pyrrha gasped. She didn't see this turn of events.

"Why...why are we being shown this?" Weiss asked the Curator.

"I was not the one who chose this," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss's raging emotions affected the strip. The worlds changed because of it." The Curator said. "With your high emotions, the theater is trying to console you. This is a world that your heart wanted to see." The heiress blinked unsure what that meant.

**"Why do you not want it?" she asked curiously.**

**"I'm barely seventeen years old, I only got my letter to Beacon recently and have my whole life to learn what I want. I don't want to be in a job I hate if I can find something else," Jaune replied. He frowned a little and made a fist. "Sadly, as much as I don't want to be my foot is already dipped into it."**

"What is his family business here?" Ruby asked.

"That will be answered," the Curator replied.

**He shook his head. "Sorry, I'd rather not bother you with that sort of talk." He took another bite.**

**"It's fine. Family...family is something that haunts both of us huh?" Weiss didn't elaborate when Jaune nods. The two quickly change topics to get away from that darker mood.**

"Yeah! Don't bring down the mood!" Summer said nodding. Even she appreciates a nice date.

**(Time skip)**

**Weiss found herself smiling as the duo walked. She had found out that Jaune didn't only have that **_**annoying owl**_** as part of his Semblance. He had summoned someone she had more fun with! Take that you stupid owl! **

"You really didn't like that owl huh?" Ren asked Weiss.

"It was bothersome, so I understand my other's pain," she replied.

**It was a cute dog with grey fir over white. On its left shoulder was armor that went over its chest with a family crest on it. It made a few barks and licked her hand. She was instantly smitten, even with the blue flames coming out of its armor. There was also a swallow resting on her shoulder. These were Jirou and Kojirou respectively. They had appeared from a necklace he had.**

"So cute..." Weiss said, her pain momentarily forgotten. Ruby and Yang agreed. While not as cute as Zwei, Jirou was a cute dog. Blake thought the same but of the swallow.

However their introduction made Salem, and this time Ozpin, even more curious. What are these things that this version of Jaune has?

**"Who's a good boy? You are!" Weiss said as she patted the dog's head. They were heading towards her destination, the Vale Stadium so she can hold her concert. She hasn't said that to him yet, namely because he'd be keeping her identity from himself. He even assumed that she was going to the stadium in order to watch the Weiss Schnee.**

**Oh, the irony.**

"There's a level of stupidity that's acceptable and he seems to have passed it," Cinder said. Pyrrha glared at her.

**As they were walking, Jaune suddenly grabbed her. Pulling her against him, Weiss blushed. "J-Jaune?" she stutters. Why was she suddenly nervous?**

"Oh my," Penny gasped.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She knew it was a simple infatuation on her counterpart's end.

**"Please be quiet," he said. They were walking through a less used district within Vale. It was a quiet area and they were in an alley.**

"That is... a risque image," Winter said as she stared at the image.

**His left hand was on her waist and other to his lips. Jaune's blue eyes were so intense and it made her gasp. "W-What are you?"**

**"Please, I need you to be quiet for a second." He peaked out of the alley and frowned. Weiss mimicked as best as she could and paused.**

"Oh thank goodness," Weiss sighed in relief. She did not need to see that. But it slightly warmed her cheeks.

**There was a bunch of White Fang getting into a car with weapons. "I count at least 10 of them," Jaune said.**

**"They are probably going to attack the stadium," Weiss guessed. She was here after all and that was all the excuse they needed.**

"That sounds like a believable plan," Blake frowned. Ilia nodded.

"But why so little? With something like that it would be more of an assassination. Probably with the soldiers as distractions," the White Fang member said.

**"I'm calling the cops," Jaune said as Jirou and Kojirou vanished. He took his hand off of Weiss and took his Scroll out. Dialing the number he started to talk quietly.**

"That is the proper response," Ozpin nodded. "You guys aren't in Beacon yet so let the cops handle it." The students all gagged at that. They wanted to fight people after all! Stop bad guys.

**Meanwhile, Weiss looked at the boy who had helped her relax today as well as the van that was about to leave. If she didn't do anything those terrorists would attack that stadium.**

**But if she attacked now this person she just met could get hurt.**

"Decisions, decisions," Cinder taunted.

"This is why being a hero sucks," Emerald grinned. Mercury just nodded. The hunters glared at them.

**Making up her mind, she turned toward him who was still on the phone before running towards the van.**

"That was foolish," Raven rolled her eyes.

**"Wait!" Jaune shouted but he couldn't hang up, especially since the call was almost over.**

**When she got out of range for him her clothes and looks turned back to normal. Drawing Myrtenaster, she used a glyph with some freeze Dust to freeze the van in place.**

"Oh boy here we go," Summer said, leaning forward. This was going to be an interesting sight.

**The White Fang goons walked out, eight of them. However, two more stepped out, one in heavy armor with a chainsaw and another a woman from the looks of things with long black hair. They seemed to tense as they saw her before the man grinned.**

"Oh...this was still when I was part of them," Blake blushed. Her mother and father looked at her with some worry.

**"Well," the armored Faunus grinned. "That actually saves me time from looking for you." The others pointed their guns at her. "It means we have less people to deal with, but I would have loved to just massacre all of them." A lot of the goons laughed, save for the girl in the back.**

"Monsters," Winter spat. Others frowned, especially those who disliked what the White fang was currently doing. "Killing innocent lives."

"That was why I left, I can't understand why the people would do that," Blake said. Ilia frowned. Her mindset established by her parents blamed all humans regardless of their intent.

**"Surrender yourselves," Weiss said to them. She knew that she was in a bad situation. "Then I won't have to hurt you. Please come quietly."**

**"Come quietly?" the lieutenant laughed. "There's one of you and ten of us. We can easily take you down."**

"Oh he's going to eat those words," Weiss frowned. She knew she was better than most of the fodder. But with an officer _and_ Blake. This was going to be hard.

**Weiss easily moved her weapon and froze the eight goons in place, all the way to their neck. It was only the Lieutenant and the Cat that managed to jump away. Both Faunus rushed her, the Lieutenant revving his chainsaw from the right while the Cat came from the left with her a cleaver like a short sword.**

"Finally! Some action!" Mercury cheered.

"I'm sorry about this," Blake apologized to Weiss.

"It's not you. Besides, how do you know you'll win?" the heiress grinned.

**Weiss blocked the blade and had to duck out of the way of the chainsaw. The Cat Faunus kicked her in the face and she barely had time to get a Glyph up to speed her away. The mechanical blade hit down into the ground destroying it.**

"You work well with the Lieutenant," Ilia replied. "Did you get along with him?"

"No. He was an ass," Blake replied. Kali and Ghira nods, not ever liking that boy.

**The Cat mecha-shifted into a gun and shot at her. With the man charging her, the heiress didn't have time to dodge. This was going to hurt.**

**She then heard some feet padding on the floor and something landed in front of her. It was a tiny yellow lion, with a silver cap with the family logo on it and armor on its front paws. What was crazy was its entire mane was an orange flame.**

"Another one!?" Penny gasped. The girls found the tiny lion cute.

**"Gao!" he 'roared.' **

"Ren change of plans! I want that one!" Nora shouted.

"We'll have to ask about that," Ren replied kissing her cheek.

**Suddenly the man froze in place and the dust rounds froze in the air before getting destroyed. Jaune also leaped from the side and smashed his fist into the Lieutenant's face, forcing him back. The Cat Faunus froze upon seeing the blonde.**

"Oh, what's this?" Kali asked surprised.

"She must know him somehow," Ghira replied.

**"Jaune?" Weiss asked.**

**"You should have waited," he said. "Now we have to do this the hard way." She then saw on his hands were red metallic gloves with orange flames. Over the back of the hand was a blue jewel, with an orange cross over it with the name Vongola Famiglia. On his right hand were two rings attached to a chain. What's even more surprising was his eyes were now orange instead of blue, and has an orange flame was on his forehead. It matched the tiny lion's.**

"What is that?" Ozpin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That is Jaune's Hyper Dying Will Mode," the Curator replied. That got the attention of everyone. "It's when Jaune's...aura so to speak, releases the limits within himself. Within his mind, everything is freed up and his ability to fight is increased because he becomes calm."

"Does he get stronger?" Yang wondered since that looked similar to her Semblance.

"That's the normal Dying Will Mode when all his physical limiters are removed. He's not stronger but he can use those flames to enhance his physical abilities."

"He looks like a maiden..." Salem whispered.

"He is not though. This is a power independent of that." That caught Cinder's attention and made her smirk. So if she can become a Maiden and then somehow go Hyper Dying Will Mode, she would be unstoppable.

**"Who the fuck are you?" the Lieutenant growled.**

**"Jaune Arc," he replied. "I'm just passing through." The boy said. Turning to the lion, he nodded his head. "Nuts, help out our friend."**

"That's a cute name!" Ruby cooed at the lion.

**"Gao!" the little lion growled before hopping up and landing on her shoulder, surprising her.**

**"Do you think you can handle the Cat, Weiss?" Jaune asked. That surprised her for a moment before she nodded. "Good, let's do this."**

"Seems like Hyper Dying Will Mode would be helpful to leaders," Ironwood said.

"Actually anyone can use it, but only those within his family gain the ability that Jaune has, Hyper Intuition, which lets him see the truth and only really powerful illusions can trick it."

**"Back up won't make that much a difference!" The Lieutenant shouted as he attacked. Jaune rushed forward and started to fight against him. The blonde was easily able to dodge out of attacks, with just the smallest amount of space, like right before he could hit, Jaune would dodge and counter.**

**Like right now, he managed to dodge a chainsaw. He ducked under it and his hands were aimed at the floor. Flames erupted from the gloves and he flew up letting him do a bicycle kick the man to the face.**

"That's amazing," Pyrrha said clapping for her crush and leader.

**Using the flames he flew and spun in the air and delivered a second kick, one hard enough to crack the mask and push him back.**

"Nice!" Nora cheered and put a hand up to Penny. The former robot took a moment before she high fived the girl.

**"Stop flitting about you dirty human!" the man shouted. However, Jaune kept quiet, easily parrying the attacks with the metallic glove. A flame enhanced fist smashed into his face, as Jaune smashed his fist into it.**

"He's...better than me at the moment," Weiss frowned. "I had fought this guy previously and he was able to overpower me. This Jaune is putting him in his place."

**Off to the side, Weiss was having her own fight with the Cat. Their blades clashed and were fighting at a pace that that heiress felt was off. It was like...the Cat wasn't fighting to her fullest potential. In fact, they were just blocking. In fact the Cat was more distracted than anything.**

"Being distracted is not good Blakey," Yang teased. Said Faunus rolled her eyes.

**"If you don't focus I will defeat you," Weiss growled. She didn't like how this was going.**

**"I'm not here to hurt you," the Cat whispered. That caught Weiss off guard.**

"See something was up," Ghira nodded.

"Must have something to do with Jaune," Taiyang agreed.

**The two fought for a few moments. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked as they pretend fought. Nuts looked over to the frozen goons and gave a small roar. This seemed to keep petrifying them.**

"Such a good kitty," Nora cooed. "I want it!"

**"I'm part of the family. I am the boss's Cloud Guardian. I infiltrated the White Fang to dismantle them," the Cat Faunus said. To prove her point she even showed off her spiked bracelet from beneath her sleeve. It had a purple jewel...also with the words Vongola Famiglia written around the center.**

"Say what now?" Ilia asked surprised.

"What the heck is a Cloud Guardian?" Blake asked.

"How come she has bling!?" Coco groaned. "Why is everyone getting jewelry from Jaune! I want some!"

**"Why would you do that?" Weiss asked. The two kept mock fighting now, the little lion growling every so often, always looking at the eight frozen guards.**

"See! The lion knows what to do!" Nora nodded her head. "A good guard!"

"Nora I understand but please stop for now," Pyrrha asked her friend.

**"Because they are misleading group of people. I believe that they can be saved but...the people need to see the light. The boss...I believe the boss can do that." The two split and clashed once more.**

"So you exchanged one group for another," Cinder taunted. "What a good little follower." When a cup went close to her face, Emerald slapped it out of the way. Surprisingly it was Kali who threw it.

"Seems like you have two little followers yourself bitch," Kali said with venom. Ghira dropped his jaw, as did Blake. They never heard her curse!

**"You keep saying the boss, who is that?" Weiss asked confused. The Faunus stilled and jumped back.**

**"You aren't..." The Cat paused and then looked at something to the side before shaking their heads. "I see. Very well. It seems like their fight is almost finished." Weiss looked to wear the Cat was looking and saw that indeed it was.**

"She thought Weiss was part of this "Vongola Famiglia" that Jaune is part of," Pyrrha said.

"Seems like whatever this is spans nations then given that he got to Blake somehow," Glynda said.

**The Lieutenant was badly hurt, various burns on his body as well as bruises. He kept trying to hit Jaune who was literally flying around the man, hitting him with punches and some fire. The flames gathered around Jaune's fist and started to swirl around like a storm as he slammed it into Lieutenant's gut having him careening into the van, even forcing the vehicle to tumble over a couple of times from the force of the blow.**

"Whoo! I want to fight him!" Yang shouted. "It's like an inversion of me! Mama wants to test her abilities!"

She wasn't the only ones. A few people wanted to see how they dealt against this version of Jaune since it seemed like he was at least on their level, unlike the Saiyan one who was too strong and the photographer one who was a civilian.

**"That takes care of that," he said. Sirens can be heard and everyone paused, well except the one that unconscious and those frozen in place because of the tiny roaring lion. The Cat turned her head towards Jaune who gave her a subtle nod.**

"Teammates," Blake nodded. Seems like they had prior experience with one another.

**The Cat threw a pellet down and smoke filled everyone's senses before she had vanished.**

**The flames vanish from Jaune's forehead and the lion hopped off of Weiss's shoulder and towards his leg. The lion nuzzled his leg before it vanished into his rings. Jaune's gloves also became normal gloves.**

"How did that happen!?" Ruby asked. "Where? How? What made his gloves turn into gauntlets!?"

"Magic," Salem silently uttered. This version had a minor form of magic. That would explain the pets.

**"How did you do that?" Weiss asked.**

**"Did you really forget that I said I got my Beacon acceptance letter." Weiss blinked before blushing. She did forget in the heat of the moment. **

"Oh right," Pyrrha blushed. She and the others had forgotten that too.

**"You should get out of here Weiss. If the cops arrive and have to question your last concert would be delayed. I'm sure you don't want to disappoint your fans."**

"Ah, such a knight isn't he?" Saphron grinned.

"White Knight," Terra grinned. "Sounds like a good name for that little duo doesn't it?"

**"You knew who I was?" Weiss asked.**

**"Not really haha. However the more we walked and the more posters I saw, I sort of put two and two together." Jaune gave her a sheepish grin. The young woman was deadpan before rolling her eyes. **

"Of course," Weiss rolled her eyes as well. That meant the boy helped her out of the kindness of his heart.

**"Dork," she sighed softly. "And...I think you are right. I thank you. This will keep me out of the sight of the public for a while later." The white-haired girl was about to leave before she turned and kissed his cheek.**

"WOOO!" Terra yelled. Saphron pulled her down and gave Weiss an apologetic smile. Weiss meanwhile flinched at seeing the kiss. This was too soon, for numerous reasons. However...it was a nice look.

**The blonde was frozen there blushing. "Thank you for the day off," she then ran off.**

**Jaune touched his cheek and blushed even more just as the cops arrived. "Oh..."**

"Aw...the dork knight liked it!" Neo giggled.

**A few hours later, Jaune was dressed in a three-piece suit. Beneath the black suit jacket was a burnt orange shirt. After answering the cops and leaving the station, his family had sent a car to pick him up. It was time for him to come home.**

"So we get to see what is happening on his side of the story," Ozpin hummed.

**"You were cutting it close today Blake," Jaune said to the woman before him. The cat Faunus was also dressed in a suit with a skirt. She had on a purple blouse. Her deft fingers were tying his tie and she nodded.**

"What's this?" Sun asked. "So they are working together."

"Can he really not tie a tie?" Ruby asked her crush's sister.

"Oh no, he can. It seems this is a difference in that world," Saphron answered.

**"I know, I didn't expect to run into you," she said. Blake gave him a playful grin."I was handling it well until you and the Schnee arrived. Enjoy your date?"**

"Oh, catty," Yang grinned. She felt something wet hit the back of her head. "NOT THE HAIR!" she shouted as she saw grape soda dripping from her face. Blake grinned.

**"First it wasn't a date. I was just helping her out. Sorry. I was hoping to not interrupt your mission but it seemed like fate was against us." Blake finished tying his tie and he smiled at her. "Thank you."**

**"Think nothing of it boss," Blake replied with a small smile. "Shall we go? The others are already waiting."**

"So am I his right-hand man or something?" Blake asked.

"Actually his left hand," the Curator replied. "One of his best agents and closest friends." That made her blink in surprise before smiling.

**Jaune nodded and left the room with Blake in tow. Walking through the halls of the mansion they were in, he opened two double doors. As soon as he did, dozens of people bowed down as he walked. He walked passed them before getting to a slightly raised platform to a small throne.**

**On the left side, standing was Ren, dressed with a suit and a blue shirt. The sapphire necklace Jaune was wearing earlier around his neck. A title appears beneath him. [Vongola Rain Guardian: Lie Rien]**

"Rain Guardian?" Ren asked.

**Blake joined him on that side, right next to the throne. The ornate bracelet being shown to all. [Vongola Cloud Guardian: Blake Belladonna]**

"There it is again, what do those mean?" Blake asked.

**On the right was Nora with a suit and a green blouse. In her arms was a black metal helmet with an emerald on the forehead. [Vongola Thunder Guardian: Nora Valkyrie]**

"Fits," Nora grins.

**Jaune slowly sat down on the throne and sighed.**

**A title appears on screen. [Vongola Decimo: Jaune Arc, Boss of the Sky. The Tenth Boss of the Vongola Mafia Family.]**

"No...is Jaune a bad guy in this?" Ruby asked.

"Nope! He's a good guy," the Curator replied. "Their mafia family actually regulates every other family to keep them in line. They are the strongest around."

Oh...Roman may have to find them for some cover after this shit goes south. Raven meanwhile frowned, this was another obstacle. Ozpin, Ironwood, and Salem found them as a threat as well.

**"So I'm still missing three Guardians," Jaune smirked. "I'd like you all to help me find good candidates."**

"Guardians are basically Jaune's lieutenants," the Curator replied. "Those who he trusts the most and would all help him out. Each having a role to play."

"And the Rain, Cloud, and Thunder part?" Nora asked.

"The jobs you have. I'll tell you what they are if we visit this world again," he answered.

**"Yes, boss!" The entire family shouted.**

**The screen fades.**

"That was an interesting world," Salem said. "Those beasts are more than enough to keep me entertained."

"Agreed. Something about them was so cute!" Ruby replied, not knowing that the Grimm Queen meant something else.

"It did keep my mind off of things," Weiss sighed.

"So what's the next world?" Summer asked.

**The screen turned on.**

**The image showed Jaune on his knees. Hands over his head.**

**"You are nothing."** A lot of people flinched at the harshness of the word. **Purple cracks started to appear all over his body. **

"What?" Ruby gasped.

**"I don't understand why mom and dad even had you." **Saphron was horrified upon hearing those words come from her own lips. **More cracks appeared on his body.**

**"I'm sorry Jaune, but...I actually love Cardin. I never loved you." **Pyrrha felt sick by those words. A lot of girls did. **The cracks also engulfed him.**

**"Jaune, please stop talking to me." **Ruby almost vomited. Why would she say that?

**"You are hereby expelled." **Ozpin frowned. **The cracks reached his face and his eyes started to glow red, white bone appearing on his face.**

"Oh, this is interesting," Salem grinned. "He is turning into a Grimm. Never thought I can do that to humans." That was made everyone feel unsafe.

**A pair of wings appeared on his back, looking almost draconic. His human form almost breaking until a single image appeared in his mind.**

**"Jaune," Charles Arc, Jaune's grandfather, appeared in a memory. "Never lose hope, my child. In this world, it is only hope and will that can get us through the darkest of times. To inspire those in others is what a being a hunter means."**

"Wise words," Ozpin nods.

**Jaune gasped, his mind latching onto those words. He let out a roared. The wings covered him but the purple cracks receded. A golden light engulfed him and where he once was, stood a Humanoid Grimm. It had draconic features like his white mask and red wings, that folded in on himself like a coat. Beneath that was dark muscled body, with more red scales acting as pants and sleeves. However, his golden hair jutted out from behind the mask and his eyes remained blue. The wings spread and he flew towards the screen before vanishing.**

**On the ground, two people were watching. One was Arthur Watts who frowned. "Another failure," he said shaking his head.**

**But Salem grinned. No, not a failure. After all...that boy was oozing magic.**

* * *

So that the next world is going to be a mix of two different things. Kamen Rider Wizard and Devil May Cry. I think I'm going to call this world...Dark Hope. If you haven't voted on the poll please do so now! I'll close it on Wednesday.


	22. Reunion

I really got to stop doing this. The more original content I do the longer and longer they get. But you guys enjoy that don't you.

Also the poll is closed! And the winner for the first lemon is Ruby Rose! Beating the runner up by ten votes.

**King cool 12:** Never seen it but I will look at it.

**Gadget916: **Someone is already doing Mortal Kombat! Go check it out.

**Guest**: Ruby chewed out Jaune, and unlike Neptune who is unapologetic in his womanizing, Jaune did. Hell, Weiss stopped liking Neptune the moment she saw him flirting with NDGO.

**Furyuu:** Ryuga, definitely Ryuga. I need to find a good person to play Jinga.

**cbustroyer: **Not sure exactly when. Because I have three stories I want to do as full ones. Once I write the third one, I'll put up a poll to see which you guys like.

**UnlawfulGentleman:** I wrote it down...like three times. Then went with Noire. Bleiss is too corny haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or anything else I used as a source for this chapter!

* * *

Ruby and the rest of the people were worried about what was to happen here. This world seemed far too reminiscent of String Along. Where they had all left Jaune. They had betrayed him there...and it seems like they did it again.

They wondered what would happen here.

**The screen turns on to narration and still pictures.**

_**To whoever finds this, these are my thoughts on the date of...**_

"So we're seeing Jaune's journal," Coco said.

"This is going to suck," Velvet sighed. They saw the images of what was to occur and it did not do her heart well.

_**It has been a year since my escape. A year since all that shit went down back at Beacon. A year since my world literally crashed around me. **_

"I'm preparing for it."

_**My friends betrayed me. Deciding to not talk to me. Ren, Nora, Ruby and her team. None of them would speak to me or even try to understand me.**_

"But we wouldn't do that!" Ruby defended herself.

"Oh quiet dear," Salem grinned her eyes watching the screen intently. If she was right, she may gain an idea of how to advance the Grimm in her world!

_**The love of my life crushed my heart by proclaiming her love of my bully.**_

"I would never fall in love with Cardin!" Pyrrha gasped.

"P-Money, in each world one of us got with him. Things change. That must mean there are some worlds that have someone dating that asshole," Yang frowned.

"And this time it was you," Blake said. She would have hated dating Cardin.

_**Finding out that I was born from a mistake, that my family just didn't believe in abortions or adoption. They thought it would drag their names through the mud.**_

"Our family loves all our children!" Saphron cried out. Her eyes watered at the thought of that happening to her brother!

Terra and Adrian hugged her.

_**And then there was the Bullhead hijacking.**_

"I see it was planned," Ozpin said with a frown. "This is getting more dire by the minute."

"If someone was able to hijack that, it means someone betrayed us to them if that were to occur," Ironwood agreed. His fist clenched. That would have terrible breach. He may have to increase his counter-intelligence program.

_**I can still remember the month of torture. All of us on the Bullhead were put through both physical and mental torture. Something was planted into us as we were beaten to an inch of our life day in and day out. **_

Everyone except Salem, Ozpin, and Cinder flinched at the image of it. Jaune's various tortures. Whipping, electrocution, burning, straight up beatings, they subjected him to it all as they injected him with a black fluid. Thankfully there were no screams.

Ruby felt sick, Pyrrha did too. Saphron had to cover her son's eyes. Penny was about to throw up. Velvet had to grip Coco's hand, who wasn't doing any better. Nora was deadly quiet. Ren, without his Semblance, actually threw up.

Neo had to close her eyes, as did Roman. While they were assholes, that was far too much. Emerald and Mercury did very much the same. Ghira, Kali and Tai were sure to look away. Summer frowned and Raven was...intrigued.

_**I would later learn it's Grimm Essence. A volatile cocktail of the various Grimm traits, all fighting to see what takes hold.**_

"Truly?" Salem mumbled. "Now that is not something I have not created. But maybe I can now."

Ozpin and his faction glared at her.

_**That was the worst thing I felt in my life. I had to endure that for a month. Just a month full of pain.**_

Everyone grimaced. That was so much.

_**The mental torture was worse. In order for the Grimm Essence to spread throughout our body, those who caught us had to make us feel constant negative emotions. Anger, hate, fear, lust, despair, etc. Whichever way the best suited for us.**_

_**Despair was mine.**_

"It would seem that hurt people more than the normal torture,"Qrow said queasily.

_**Constantly reminded of how the world hated me. How everyone I thought was a loved one betrayed me. How I was not...enough for anyone. Even myself.**_

"Jaune..." Ruby whispered. This world was so heartbreaking. Why did it happen to her friend? Why did her other self go with that?

_**And then on the day of the Grimm Eclipse, as some woman said, we were all dumped in the wastes outside of their tower. The sight of the broken moon covering the sun was the finishing touch. Seeing the light vanish behind the darkness. It was too much for our poor minds.**_

"Grimm Essence, a month of incubation via torture, Grimm Eclipse," Salem repeated the steps. "Interesting process."

_**We cracked literally and metaphorically.**_

It showed the preview once more, of Jaune's body breaking and no one could watch that again.

_**Our minds descended into the deepest pits of our own psyche where the Grimm's manifested. Having used our own minds as a base, they had copied our memories in order to replace us. The Grimm essence within us...had devoured us.**_

"This gets more and more fascinating the more it goes on," Salem grinned.

"This is a terrifying world," Glynda frowned. To think a world like this existed.

_**Or at least tried to in my case. In that last moment, I had managed to find hope in my despair.**_

That made everyone sit up. He managed to fend off despair?

_**Something within me remembered my grandfather, the only one who ever believed and loved me unconditionally, and his words. That hunters are ones who instill hope to the people. And wasn't that what I wanted to be? A Hunter?**_

"Again, wise words to live by," Ozpin nodded. Salem meanwhile rolled her eyes. Cinder did as well. And Raven. Despite being on different teams they thought that was sappy.

_**It was those words that I clung to like a raft within the seas of despair.**_

_**And it was because of that I awakened days later, somewhere in Atlas, irrevocably changed. I had gained a Grimm side to me but it was my own power unlike those who transformed. It came with a Semblance that I had dubbed Knight of Owner and what I had come to understand as magic. Mixed with my Aura Enhancement, I trained myself to understand my new body.**_

"He sounds very OP," Sun whistled. Neptune scowled at the thought of another one of them.

"OP?" Penny asked. "What does that mean."

"Overpowered," Nora replied. "And yeah this one does sound very OP."

_**I did not like the fact my hair turned white though. It made me look like a Schnee, I did not need that sort of attention.**_

That had some people chuckling despite the situation.

_**It was within that month that I had run into my first Harrowed. That was what I named those similar o me. Those who fell to despair and became Grimm. **_

"Fitting name," Taiyang said.

"What does that mean?" Kali asked.

"Those that cause distress. And humans turned into a Grimm are very distressing."

"Ain't that a fact," Ghira replied.

_**We fought and I had barely come out on top. Whatever I could find left of them, before their body disintegrated, I would send back to the family with condolences.**_

"That...is noble of him," Winter said with surprise. "That even with the despair he felt, that he could do that."

"Do you not remember the words he clung on to?" Ironwood asked. "To bring hope to others. And while it may be saddening, at least he gives the people a sense of peace."

"Just like soldiers during wartime," Winter frowned and nodded.

_**It was after that I found my calling. There were 54 of us in that Bullhead. I will hunt down all that is left. And then maybe, I can rest...**_

"That's a lot of people," Ruby whispered.

_**Well, I'll get to that when I get there. For now, this is just me rewriting my thoughts. I do this all the time to not forget. To not forget what I went through. To remember who I am.**_

"Yes, don't forget who you are a brat," Roman said.

_**Well, enough of that for now. **_

_**Jaune's Journal Date XXXX**_

**Within the city of Vale was a famous night club, called Le Loup-Garou. It was a club that was established the year prior. It allowed both humans and Faunus alike. It also had cheap drinks, private rooms for some adult fun, and some of the best music in all of Vale.**

"Sounds like my kind of place," Coco grinned.

"That is odd," Saphron asked.

"What is?" Neo asked looking at the family.

"The name. It comes from Ansel, but it doesn't make sense to name a club that."

"You're making me wonder even more," Neo asked.

"It means Werewolf."

**There were only two ways to skip the line.**

**The first was to be stunning. Look pretty enough and the bouncer will let you in. After all the boss, loves to have sexy people in his club. It brought in more customers, as well as repeats.**

A few people blushed at that. They would obviously do that. That included Yang, Raven (in her younger days), Coco, Kali, Glynda, and Neo.

**The second was to be rich. Money opened the door easily, bribes were taken much easier too. Again it helped to keep the club open.**

This time it was Weiss that blushed. She would do that. Coco was still blushing.

**That was where team RWBY along with NPR found themselves having a good time. They all felt at ease. Well most of them.**

"We sooo used our looks to get in," Yang said nervously. She looked at her dad who was glaring at her.

"Ruby is too young to go to a bar Yang," Tai scolded her.

"Oh come on! She's probably by 17 by now!"

"Actually," the Curator said interrupting her train of thought. "She's only sixteen."

**Yang and Nora were on the dance floor having the time of their lives. They were given some drinks and had decided to just go and dance the night away.**

"Look at me go!" Yang grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh, I'm dancing on my own," Nora said. "I wonder why I'm not dancing with Renny?" She looked toward her boyfriend and was confused. Ren just shrugged his shoulders.

**Ren, Weiss, and Blake were at the bar sipping their own drinks. Conversing with the other people there.**

"There I am, but why am I not hanging out with Nora?" Ren wondered.

"Trying to pick up dates are we?" Neo teased the two girls.

"Shut it you," Weiss blushed. Wait, if Jaune wasn't there, that means she wouldn't have dated Neptune. And would have felt like shit the entire time.

Blake rolled her eyes.

**Lastly Ruby and Pyrrha were in the booth the group had taken with their own drinks. Pyrrha complaining to Ruby about something. Pyrrha drank her martini and groaned. Ruby sipping her dessert cocktail, since she can't handle a strong drink on its own.**

"She's too young to be drinking," Tai growled.

"Aren't they supposed to be carding kids?" Summer frowned.

"They usually do," the Curator said. "But there is a reason for it not happening here."

**"It's just..." Pyrrha sighed as she sat there nursing the drink. "Cardin...Cardin hasn't been paying that much attention to me."**

"Say what now?" Mercury laughed. "Really? Not pay attention to you? Then he's a fucking dumbass."

**"What? Really? But you're one of the sexiest people around! You've both been dating for a year now," Ruby said surprised.**

"See other her agrees!" Mercury taunted.

That made Pyrrha blush.

**"It's just...I see him looking at other girls," Pyrrha replied. "And speaking to them more. He rarely even goes to bed with me anymore not even for just cuddling."**

That notion made a lot of the girls nauseous. However, they did not that that was just sad for Pyrrha.

"Why did I even fall for him?" she asked the Curator.

"Can you control who you fall in love with?" he asked. When silence met him, he knew they found their answer.

**Ruby blushed, knowing that the only reason she was so open about it right now was that Pyrrha was tipsy. She wouldn't be saying things like this if she wasn't.**

"Ah, yes, alcohol. One of the many ways to get the truth out of someone," Raven grinned. "Isn't that right brother?" She turned to Qrow who gave her the finger.

**"I did not need to know that Pyrrha," Ruby groaned. "And are you sure? He does seem happy with you."**

"At least my other is trying to make you happy right?" Ruby suggested.

"Please not now Ruby, this conversation is making me feel sick," Pyrrha said holding her stomach. She still can't believe that she fell in love with _Cardin Winchester_ of all people.

**"He likes the attention. The fact that I chose him as my boyfriend was something he liked. And of course, he was fun for a while and still is but..." Pyrrha hesitated. It was like something changed over the year they were together. Actually thinking about it now, it had changed a long time before this moment, she just couldn't pinpoint when.**

"So you already saw the cracks but didn't leave," Cinder sneered. "What a foolish little girl you are, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Even I know when someone is a bad matchup for me," Salem mocked her, making the redhead flinch even more.

"Like you're one to talk," Ozpin countered.

"Hello pot, I am kettle...we're both black," Salem cooly replied.

**"Well, I'm sure you can sort it out! You're **_**the**_** Pyrrha Nikos after all!" Ruby tried to reassure her friend. Only for Pyrrha to flinch, which resulted in Ruby flinching. God she wished she was better at this than she was. Damn you social ineptitude!**

"I'm not that bad am I?" Ruby asked.

"No of course not dear," Tai said.

"You're doing better than I did!" Summer tried to make her feel better.

"Much better now that's for sure," Weiss said nodding her head.

**"Right..." The two were quiet for a moment and a single thought went through their minds.**

_**"I miss Jaune.**_**"**

"Oh ho?" Roman chuckled. "Seems like you two had..." He pretended to think for a moment. "What is the phrase I'm looking for Neo?"

"They done fucked up!" she laughed at them. This made the two groups glare at the independent criminals.

**Yes after the boy left a few months in, they had come to resent their decisions.**

"Ah yes, please tell us how badly they mess up," Emerald grinned eating popcorn. Ruby and Pyrrha shrank into their seats.

**Pyrrha had broken his heart. She told him of her love for the person who bullied him. And she didn't even want him to understand back then. The champion was in love and didn't care what other people thought. **

Pyrrha felt dizzy. She would never do that! Never.

But seeing her other self so happy with Cardin, she felt faint.

**Even as he was expelled, she was too engrossed in her own happiness to care.**

"Amazing, and here I thought I was a bitch. And here you are, living in your pleasure as your so-called leader is expelled," Cinder says with an evil grin. "Bravo. You lead him straight into my mistress's hands."

"I d-didn't!" Pyrrha stuttered as she shrank even further. "That's not me."

"But it could be you."

That made Pyrrha heave a small sob, and a half a dozen cups thrown at Cinder. All of which was blocked by Emerald, drenching her in soda. She was excused to use the bathroom...with the Curator in tow. Did not want her messing around now would he, even if he was in control everything.

**Now over a year later, she knew she was wrong. Cardin, while he liked her, didn't come to understand her as Jaune did. While he did offer an ear to talk to and a shoulder to cry on, her boyfriend actually didn't **_**listen**_**.**

"Such a shame," Mercury tutted.

"Truly," Emerald agreed with her partner for once as she returned. "Even I can see that he was a decent boyfriend material."

Pyrrha was on the verge of crying now.

**And as much of a dork he was, Jaune did. He was her first true friend.**

**And she threw him away so easily.**

"But..." Pyrrha wept as they said those words. She hugged herself, Nora hugging her too as a shield.

"If only she had some Grimm Essence in her like this world. I wonder what sort of Grimm would appear," Salem said happily.

**Ruby, on the other hand, was more hurt by her own ideals. She was making her way to the top of Beacon! The reaper wanted to show that she was cut out for this place! To be good enough like her mom and her team.**

"You are though!" Yang said.

"Yeah, but I had my doubts..." Ruby mumbled.

**And Weiss convinced her that it would be better to not mix with people she thought wasn't good for her. Jaune Arc being one of them. Now would she leave behind her first friend at Beacon like that?**

"Why would you do that?" the reaper demanded of Weiss.

"I...I wouldn't..." Weiss tried to defend herself. But both knew that in reality, she would. She didn't like Jaune early on, and if she could find a way to get rid of him Weiss would have taken it. It was in her character.

**No, no she wouldn't.**

**But under the pressure of wanting to be the best. Of being two years younger than everyone else. Of wanting to please her partner. To be like her mother. Ruby cast Jaune aside, especially after Pyrrha had started dating Cardin.**

"Brutal," Mercury laughed. "At least Nikos there did it for love. You threw him away for selfishness."

"Quiet you," Summer glared at him.

"Oh don't do that," Cinder grinned. "Even you felt disgusted with her. I saw your face changing. You would never do that to your Jaune after all. I saw how you reacted to seeing him again. You were happy to see he was well. That your friend was all okay. Then hearing that a version of your daughter would cast out a version of your friend? You made a disgusted face. This version of your daughter made you sick."

Ruby looked at Summer, who couldn't meet her eyes. That made the little reaper curl into herself.

**While it did help early on, especially after he left. She was able to focus on her school work, advance in class, and overall improve.**

"There's a bright side at least?" Blake tried to defuse the scenario.

**But a few months after he had left, it was hard. She wasn't able to relax as she wanted. No one on her team, not even her own sister, would just play video games with her. Or read comics. Or watch anime. In the end, she was alone.**

"No..." Ruby whimpered.

**Nora would but she was too much. Ruby couldn't enjoy the shows or games with all the energy Nora had. And Ren wasn't any help, or any good in those subjects either! **

The two gave Ruby looks of apology, as the Reaper huddled into herself.

**And of course Pyrrha would try but she would immediately be pulled away by Cardin for their dates!**

Pyrrha was still too lost in her own emotional turmoil to respond. Ruby was right there with her.

**The only person who did that with her was Jaune and...now that it had been a year, she hates herself for not being there for him. It made her tummy and her heart hurt. Every day since then she had come to regret that decision.**

"Shouldn't have done it though," Mercury laughed as Ruby cried into her knees.

**Both felt especially worse when their teams were called to the headmaster's office after a call. Apparently, Jaune Arc had not made it home. The Bullhead heading towards that direction had gone missing. At first they thought he had died, but when survivors were found having returned home a month later they had hoped he did too.**

**He didn't.**

"Oh god," Weiss gasped. "We just learned about Ruby and Pyrrha. How did we react?"

The Curator hummed for a minute. "Weiss was horrified but after learning a chance that he was alive, stopped caring." The heiress felt like she got punched in the gut. She wasn't that much of a brat!

"Yang only cared so much as Ruby wasn't too sad. She never truly did care for Jaune. Even in your world." Yang felt downtrodden. The brawler never did try to get to know him. Only Pyrrha and Nora...Ren was not her style and Jaune...he never appeared on her radar.

"Am..am I that shallow?"

"Blake was worried up until a point, she thought he was dead. The most realistic about it actually but she did not mourn, for she did not care." The cat Faunus knew that was in the realm of possibility, but to be so callous about the death of a person she knew? That was messed up.

"Ren just used his Semblance long enough until he was numb to it." Ren was delirious at that point. He was one to hide and control his emotions sure but...would he use it like that?

"What about me?" Nora asked.

"Yours will actually be viewed upon."

**"Why are you two looking so glum? We're back at Loup-Garou! You should be having fun!" Yang said as she and Nora sat down next to their teammates.**

**"Right? Come on Pyrrha let's dance!" Nora nodded.**

**She was the most affected by Jaune's leaving. The energetic girl was more than confused as to what had happened. Nora had even threatened Ozpin, Pyrrha, and Ruby to bring him back.**

"So I got angry?" Nora asked. She would be!

**How dare they hurt fearless leader? How dare these...monsters do that to such a nice person!?**

"Right!" The bomber nodded her head.

**She was only calmed down by Ren. And even that took a while with his Semblance. She was not happy the entire time. That smile on her face never reaches her eyes anymore. Nora forgave but didn't ever forget what they did. **

"Yes. If I find out any of you did that to fearless leader I will break your spine," Nora growled looking at everyone else.

**Even Ren wasn't exempt from this. The bomber felt hurt that Ren went along with what they wanted. That he didn't put up a fight to protect his friend! She...she wasn't as close to him anymore after that. He had easily abandoned Jaune.**

"Would you do that Renny?" Nora asked her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't..." Ren replied.

**"Ruby was just listening to some of my problems," Pyrrha sighed. "Something that you don't have to bother yourself with."**

**Before anyone can ask what was wrong. They heard gunshots coming from the VIP area above the dance floor, where the owner's office was located.**

"Ah! Action!" Roman said in relief. "Finally none of that gushy emotional stuff."

"You just don't want them to see you crying huh?" Neo whispered.

"Zip it." Roman was a bit of a romantic so hearing all that had him more than tearing up.

**Suddenly the glass wall the office had broke and two figures came crashing down onto the dance floor scattering everyone.**

**One was in a business suit with dark blue hair and yellow eyes, and wolf ears. This was the owner Walter Wolfe.**

"Oh! The club name makes more sense now," Saphron said.

"A wolf Faunus naming a club after a monster version of a wolf? Kind of on the nose isn't it?" Ghira asked.

**The other was a figure with a hooded figure in jeans. They did not know who this was. Wolfe punched him and then kicked him off of his body.**

"Here's the man of the hour," Qrow said drinking the smoothie once more. "Let's see what he's got."

**The person flipped and they saw the messy white hair and blue eyes. The lower half of his face was covered by a weird white mask on the bottom.**

"That is definitely Jaune," Velvet nodded.

"Not going to lie, the simplicity of his outfit makes him look fine," Coco grinned.

**"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR!? SHOOT HIM!" Wolfe shouted at his employees up in the office. The men readied their submachine guns and opened fired. As the bullets flew toward him the man growled, blue eyes narrowing.**

**"**_**Azrael.**_**" A black energy, highlighted in white, encased his arm before a black broadsword appeared. It was all black save for the edges of the blade itself. The guard on it looked reminiscent of a skull.**

"That blade feels..." Salem started to speak, feeling the energy of the blade from the screen.

"Unnatural and yet not," Ozpin finished for his ex-wife.

**As the bullets were about to hit, he swung the large sword with and all of the bullets were cut in half, all missing him...and any stragglers behind him.**

"Damn! That's some sick skills!" Sun shouted. He doubted he could ever pull something off like that!

**"**_**Barrier.**_**" In front of the person, a large black glyph appeared before it ignited in black flames. All the bullets were hitting the flaming shield and not passing through.**

"He does have magic..." Ozpin gasped. Jaune wasn't just bluffing!

**"**_**Drive.**_**" The man reared back his blade and it glowed white as he slashed three times. The crescents of energy escaped his blade...and through the shield. The arcs of energy suddenly become on fire and crashed into the office. Screams of pain erupted as several people fell to the ground.**

"Efficient and brutal, I like this one," Raven grinned.

"Please stop, you are disgusting when it comes to liking people," Summer said, getting a nod from Yang.

**The man brought his sword up, parallel to the ground. In a burst of speed, the man shot forward through the barrier, wreathing him in black flames as his sword was about to make contact when a bullet hit it off course.**

"BOO! Don't cock block the fight!" Mercury shouted. A bucket full of popcorn and soda smacked his head, and it was one sad and angry Pyrrha who did it.

"Shut your mouth," she spat.

**Ruby had taken out her baby and shot at the man attacking Wolfe. "RWBY GO!"**

**"Us too!" Pyrrha shouted.**

**They were allowed to keep their weapons since they were Huntresses in training and it would be good self-defense. So they managed to pull them out and get ready to fight!**

"Ah we get to see them kick their ass," Roman said puffing his cigar. "I can't wait to see it." Neo nodded.

"Yeah. He's always helping them. Now get to see just how it goes when he fights them!"

**"Fuck..." the man growled, the mask changing his voice. "I don't have time for this." Even though he was off course from the shot, he was able to spin on his foot and block off Blake with her Gambol Shroud, and parry Weiss with her Myrtenaster.**

"Slick," Mercury nodded.

"Good recovery time," Taiyang said.

**His eyes narrowed as he saw Wolfe trying to escape to the front door. However with these two in front of him and the others starting to surround him, he had was forced to do more than just chase.**

**"**_**Elusive.**_**" His body shifted a little, less aggressive in his stance and he flashed yellow. At that moment, he vanished from view...**

"What?" Blake asked, none of them seeing him so much as move.

**Only to reappear before Wolfe and stabbed him through the chest. The black blade bursting forth from his front to his back.**

"Holy shit," the assassin said in surprise. "Like how did

**"No!" Ruby yelled. Yang was the first to get to him. Fist cocked back, Ember Celica ready to hit. The man withdrew the blade and put it on his back.**

"He's putting away his sword?" Raven asked. "He's either confident or cocky."

"I'm pretty sure he's confident," Qrow replied.

**"**_**Sentinel.**_**" The man flashed green put his right hand up and completely nullified the attack by blocking. His hand even shifted to block the bullet, before he slammed his fist into her face. The force of the punch sent Yang through the wall...and then another and another.**

"Wait...what!?" Yang shouted. "How did he munch me that hard!?"

**Blake and Ren ready their guns and shot a volley at him and he proceeded to block every single bullet with his hands.**

"Damn," Ghira whistled. "That is some skill."

"You've got that right. I don't think anyone I know can even do that consistently. This version of Jaune is way too skilled."

"Actually it has to do with his second Semblance," the Curator said.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked speaking after a bit. "What second Semblance."

"The one known as Knight of Owner. It's based on the Grimm's need to fight and win. So Knight of Owner is constantly activated."

"You still haven't said what it was though," Kali replied.

"If Jaune takes control of something and perceives it as a weapon, he can use it as a weapon."

"That doesn't make sense though what does that have to do with how he's doing all that," Neo replied.

"He sees his own body as a weapon. Hence being able to use it to some crazy things. Mixed with Aura Enhancement to harden or to quicken his body, he can use it, Knight of Owner, to fight barehanded."

"Fucking broken, that's what he is," Roman huffed.

**Pyrrha rushed him and Ruby came from behind, only for him to block both hits too. His right hand catching the edge of Crescent Rose, his left catching Milo.**

"He didn't even flinch against these two," Ozpin stated.

"To think in the preview Watts considered him a failure," Salem laughed. "Oh, how can one person lose such a prodigy?" Of course, she knew she lost her own hold on him but Ozpin let go of this person much earlier.

**"Foxfire." His hands and feet flashed orange, and a pair of red and orange gauntlets and grieves appeared on their appropriate limbs. As each had 9 spokes in the middle that seemed to spin slowly. "**_**Skirmisher**_**." This time he flashed red.**

"Another style?" Cinder asked.

"Style?" Emerald asked her leader.

"What else would we call him changing abilities on the fly?" Emerald conceded to her mistress's idea.

**Twisting his arm, his right fist was encased his flames as he hit Pyrrha's shield, only to use it as leverage to lift himself into the air amidst a tornado of fire, spinning. He kicked Ruby in the jaw, forcing her into a wall much like he did her sister.**

"Ouch," Penny flinched. She saw that Ruby, and Pyrrha, were still catatonic from the verbal beat down the villains did to them. So they weren't reacting much.

**As he landed, the man surprised Pyrrha but sweeping her leg immediately after landing. As the spokes on the left fist swirled fiercely and he uppercut her body, with a raging inferno. Given her ability, she was able to block fast enough, but she was forced through the ceiling of the building from the amount of power used in the hit.**

"Just how strong is this version of Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Given enough time, he can challenge the gods with no problem and win," the Curator replied. That made Ozpin and Salem look at the screen once more.

**She came crashing back down through another part of the club.**

"Oof, that must have hurt," Qrow groaned.

**The two ninjas and the heiress moved in close and the man defended against this too. "**_**Swain.**_**" A burst of energy erupted from his body and on his back was what looked like a metallic skeleton of bird wings. From the edges, green energy sprung out from the metal, looking like feathers. The wings "flapped" and it blew the three of them away. **

"So far we've seen a sword, some gauntlets, and now these energy wing things," Summer noted.

**"**_**Desperado"**_**. This time he flashed blue. **

"Yet another style," Cinder remarked.

**The three members managed to land on their feet by flipping mid-air, only to see the wings flap again, and hundreds of feathers were shot their way.**

"Oh...that's going to hurt..." Ren said looking at the sheer amount of feathers going their way. Blake whimpered at the thought.

**Ren and Blake weren't prepared as the feathers pelted them felt like heavy shotgun shots as it quickly depleted their aura's until Pyrrha and Nora tackled them out of the way.**

"Like shotgun shots?" Ilia gasped. "There were like 100 of them!"

"Like a fucking tank..." Roman said shaking his head.

**Weiss had managed to put up a blockade of ice but the feathers broke through those and started cutting her up too. Yang managed to take her to the floor to evade again.**

"Thank goodness."

"But look at the club! He fucking destroyed the dance floor and the walls with that barrage!"Coco shouted! "It's like me going on a rampage! He did that by just flapping some fancy wings!"

**Ruby shot forward again and one of the wings blocked her. "You are under arrest!" Ruby shouted at him, Crescent Rose clashing against "**_**Swain.**_**" **

**God if she wasn't fighting this person, she would be geeking out over his weapons! How did they work? How was he able to summon them? What were those cool moves earlier? Even if it killed some people, she was curious!**

"Yeah, I would be," Ruby sniffled rubbing her eyes.

"Finally," Yang sighed. "You okay Rubes?"

"No, I'm not. But I have to remember that's not me. The person on the screen is just a version of me, but not really me." Ruby drank some water and relaxed. Pyrrha was slowly recovering as well.

The bad guys gave a frown but didn't say anymore. They knew how to get into her head now.

**"I don't have time for this, he could..." He stopped talking as he turned to the right. Ruby followed his line of sight. "Fuck." **

"Uh...where's the body?" Pyrrha asked as she wiped her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he was stabbed."

**Wolfe's body was missing. As were the ones he "burned."**

"Zombies!?" Nora gasped. "Are there zombies!?"

"There are no Zombies Nora," Ren assured her.

**"Wha-" Ruby gasped before the wings flapped and shoved her away. Crouching down, he jumped through the ceiling as the wings vanished.**

"I think he jumped higher than you ever did bunny," Coco said.

"He's part Grimm and a Hunter, I believe he has a leg up on me," Velvet replied. Yang snorted and covered her mouth. A jumping joke with a rabbit Faunus.

**"What is going on?" Yang asked as she came back. The blonde had to snap her nose back into place. That asshole broke her nose, with one punch. And if she hadn't focused her aura earlier, her face would have been broken altogether. She'll need payback.**

"Oh, I do. But how did he hurt me so much?"

"His _Sentinel _Style is all about defense. If timed right he can gather aura from other people's attacks by blocking it. And once he charged enough, he can send all of that back at a person. The better the timing, the more damage he does," the Curator replied.

"That's like Adam..." Blake whispered.

**Pyrrha came as well as everyone else. They have fought worse but they were more damaged than they had expected. Except for Nora, who looked even more confused than usual.**

The students all flinched at how badly bruised they looked.

**"Is everyone alright?" the Champion asked. Her chest and back were bruised and slightly burned from that flaming uppercut.**

"That looks nasty," she commented on herself.

**Everyone nodded. "What about the casualties?"**

**"What casualties?" Blake replied. She had cuts all over her body but her aura was slowly healing her. "If you haven't noticed...the bodies are missing."**

"Right," Blake nodded. She saw all the cuts as well as the bleeding and she frowned. If he wanted too, this version of Jaune could have killed them.

"It's like that string world all over again," Ruby moaned.

"String world?" the people asked who weren't there asked.

**"That's true," Ren agreed, in the same amount of hurt as Blake. "It seemed that man knew something was amiss."**

**"We need to follow them and get answers," Weiss nodded. She frowned. The heiress hadn't expected the attack to actually destroy her ice and hit her. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding. Those feathers had bypassed the aura shield.**

"Uh...that's terrifying actually," Sun said. "Since his Aura Enhancement seems to bump up our own Aura, that must mean it matches it for a brief moment."

"If he uses that as part of that barrage of feathers, that means he could bypass any Aura shield easily," Neptune frowned.

"A terrible thing to be used against normal people..." Penny frowned.

"If I can get him on my side...he seems like a third party..." Raven mumbled.

"You won't touch my brother you hussy!" Saphron shouted.

**"Guys..." Nora called, having not taken a hit or have attacked the man. "Did...that person seem familiar to you?" The group gave her a confused look. "No. Nevermind...let's go chase him!"**

"Oh, what's this? Is the only one who noticed that it was their old leader Ms. Valkyrie?" Ozpin asked.

"She was the one who fought for him," Glynda replied.

**The group ran out and followed the trail of destruction, leading them to the beach, where the charred bodies of the victims of the man...were attacking him. **

"AH!" Adrian shouted as he saw the scary people fighting Uncle Jaune. "Jan!" His mothers cooed at him and tried to protect the baby from the monsters.

**He didn't look like he was having a hard time, but his eyes were narrowed at...**

**Walter Wolfe who was running towards them. "Please help me!" he shouted. "I managed to escape by faking my death but he's too persistent!"**

**The man growled from where he was. "Extend." His left arm stretched out and grabbed Wolfe by the neck. Spinning on his foot, he used his extended arm to swat away his opponents before slamming Wolfe into the sand.**

"That is some interesting magic," Salem murmured. "It morphs his body compared to ours and we just spam elements."

"Although it seems some are elemental based like that barrier he did," Ozpin concurred with his ex-wife. "His magic is unique."

**His arm fixed itself. "Finally. You're all in one fucking spot," the man growled. "Revelation." He pointed up and light was emitted from his finger.**

**Sprinkling all over the group the light touched the charred bodies and Wolfe. RWBY and NPR were surprised to see them all shouting before the shouting turned into roars.**

"Ah so he can break the illusions of humanity," Summer said.

"But why did he wait until right now?" Ruby asked.

"He did say that he wanted them all in the same spot," Yang replied. "Maybe like in a game he has a mana system?"

"Correct," the Curator replied. "He has mana to use for spells and it comes from two sources. Food that he consumes normally. Or the Grimm he devours."

"He eats Grimm?" Salem asked surprised.

"Yes. He and the other success in your little experiment can eat Grimm to power up, to recharge mana, or...gain new abilities."

"Fascinating. And the other success is like him?"

"Very much so, but they are on your team." Salem grinned. So she already had one on her side. Maybe having both would be a better boon.

Hearing that, Ozpin frowned. Given the history of this world so far, the young Arc wouldn't be joining his group at all.

**Their human forms broke, shattering like glass, and standing there were some humanoids that looked more like Grimm. Wolfe, in particular, looked like a Blue Beowulf with a horn and red eyes. The others looked like humanoid Imp Grimm. They had smaller horns and blank masks, and no mouths.**

"W-What are those!?" Neo shouted in surprise.

"The more detailed one is the Harrowed. But those small ones are what Jaune calls Specters. Those who didn't have the potential to turn into a Harrowed but still turned into a Grimm. They are numerous and tend to be as strong as a Hunter-in-training." The Curator replied.

"There are more of them!?" Ruby gasped looking at the screen.

"Oh yes," he nods. "They are easier to produce than full Harrowed after all."

**"Damn you!" the Wolfman growled. "Why would you do that!? I had a good thing going!"**

**The man spun his sword before resting it on his shoulder. "Honestly, it took me a while to find you. Even twice as long to kill all your hidden Specters."**

"Thorough," Raven nodded. Those who knew about those types of missions nodded as well.

**"So it was you! You have been dismantling my business!" the Wolfman growled as the Specters formed a seven-man shield before him. "Again why? Wait...that sword it can't be..."**

"So the Harrowed know who he is?" Penny asked.

**The hunters-in-training all were quiet and surprised at the turn of events. What was happening? Did...did that man turn into a Grimm!? Did all of them!?**

"Their minds would be breaking," Roman frowned.

"That's why the Harrowed are so efficient. If they managed to not only get Grimm Essence in you, just by seeing the transformation spreads it," the Curator replied. The more he explained the more Salem wanted them.

**"You were using your store as a front." The man replied as he played with his blade. "You were pumping all your guests with Grimm Essence through their drinks hoping to make more Harrowed or at least Specters."**

"We were drinking those," Yang frowned.

"I'm never going to drink," Ruby gulped.

"For who knows how long..." Pyrrha said.

**"Increase their negative emotions in your bar while serving them a cocktail they would have never known about." The man rolled his eyes. "Talk about spiking the punch."**

Yang snorted. That was lame but god it made sense.

**Blue eyes landed on the other people on the beach. "Like those idiots over there."**

The groups of RWBY and JNPR flinched.

**"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Yang shouted first, making everyone stare at her. "What? It's true!"**

"Yang Dear, please don't defend yourself from that. It only makes," Summer said. That made Yang pout.

**"I can smell the Grimm Essence practically wafting off of them. Prime candidates, to become a Harrowed huh?" The man spoke. "Teenagers with issues."**

"We do not have-" Weiss stopped speaking. Okay, that was a lie. They all had issues.

**"We do not have issues!" Weiss spat indignation all over her face. Who was this man to say that to them!? They were the best of Beacon's second year.**

"Sister..." Winter shook her head. That made Weiss blush.

"You can blame Jaune not being there for that one," the Curator replied. "Without him, you never got your date with Neptune and felt...more unloved than usual." Weiss gritted her teeth. She did not want to be reminded of that.

**"Please your names alone could make people pity your very beings." That actually got laughs...from the Grimm. Even Wolfman laughed.**

"Why..." Blake groaned. She did not need to know that the Grimm found her pathetic. The rest of the group didn't either.

**Okay, now that was just hurtful.**

**"But if you want to be of use to me, handle these fellas for me would you?" A glyph appeared beneath the Specters. "Teleport."**

"Broken," Neptune groaned. "He can teleport! Game over man!"

**The minions vanished, only to appear in the middle of their group!**

"Jaune why!" Pyrrha moaned.

**Forcing them to fight against the former humans or Faunus.**

**That left the man and the Wolfman alone. "I'm surprised the one known as the Knightmare actually exists," the blue wolf Grimm growled. "Queen Salem had warned us but we thought you were a myth."**

"Nightmare?" Penny asked the Curator.

"No. Knightmare, with a K," he replied. Yang snickered.

"Love it," Yang grinned.

**"Really? Even that bitch is calling me that," the Knightmare groaned as he rubbed his forehead. **

"I see that he doesn't like me," Salem hummed.

"You turned him into a Grimm, of course he doesn't like you," Saphron shot back.

**He managed to block the surprise attack with his sword. The Wolfman was surprised at how nonchalantly he did it. "I swear the media sees me in Grimm Form once and they went with the name! Knightmare this, Knightmare that."**

"Wow..." Pyrrha blushed. The amount of skill he had to block something like that, and he made it so simple. She wanted to jump him.

As did Ruby, Penny, and Velvet.

And a few other girls of this version.

**He swung the sword and it actually launched the Wolfman into Ruby and the Specter she was fighting. Their bodies collided into the sand but the Wolfman kept going backward from the force of the hit. But not before the Wolfman managed to get one wild swing-out. It connected, destroying his mask.**

"Ah, plot convenience," Qrow nodded.

**When the pieces fell, Jaune Arc was frowning. "So much for hiding my identity..." he scowled.**

**Pyrrha who managed to kill her Specter the fastest, paused when she saw the white-haired Jaune. "J-Jaune?" What sort of miraculous coincidence is this!? She was just thinking of him. Was this her chance?**

"Thirsty aren't you?" Mercury said.

"My other self wants to reconnect with Jaune after all their problems," Pyrrha defended herself.

**However, he didn't acknowledge her. Nor anyone else, as his eyes were trained on the Wolfman. "**_**Elusive.**_**"**

**He vanished from view and reappeared just behind the Wolfman and shoved his blade into his chest. "If you idiots have time to gawk at least kill your damned Specters." He rolled his eyes. He ducked underneath a punch, leaving the sword stuck within his opponent's stomach.**

"He...reminds me of you," Ironwood said to Qrow, who was eating some nachos.

"Why do you say that?" the guy said.

"The apathy and snark," Raven filled in, also feeling the similarities between her brother and the boy.

**"Stop calling us idiots!" Weiss shouted at him, freezing the Specter to the sand and then stabbing its head. She destroyed it. As well as everyone else with their opponents.**

"Yes stop calling us idiots!" Weiss groaned. Why was the previous version of him so endearing and this one...not?

**"Well you are aren't you?" Jaune taunted. "**_**Sentinel**_**." He blocked the blade attacks with just his hands.**

"I want to fight him but I'm sure he's going to kick my ass," Yang said.

"How about you?" Salem asked her people. "Do you think you can take him?"

"Yes," Cinder said with utmost certainty. Emerald shook her head no. Mercury also didn't know if he could win against him.

**"How...how are you doing this?" the Wolfman asked. "Why do you have this sort of power? Y-You're supposed to be like us! Why do you have a Semblance!?" Everyone who killed their opponent paused upon hearing that. Jaune...was like the Grimm?**

"Ah now the students find out," Salem grinned.

**"Why should I answer a deadman?" Jaune snorted. He made the sword vanish from his opponent's chest, causing the Wolfman to groan.**

"Shit, that was a good line..." Nora frowned.

**Jaune then warped to where Ruby had just killed her Specter, only to slap her hands. "Ow!" she shouted as she dropped her weapon...only for Jaune to grab it.**

"My baby!" Ruby shouted. Why would Jaune do that to her

**"You know I've always wanted to try this out," he grinned. He vanished from view once more and the Wolfman turned to block, thinking he was coming from behind.**

"He did do that twice," Winter remarked. "He's probably not stupid enough to do it again."

**"Wrong way," Jaune said. Crescent Rose's blade attached itself to Wolfman's neck as Jaune was above him midjump. With a display of strength, Jaune lifted the Wolfman and cut around his neck. The two spun and Jaune slammed the Wolfman into the ground.**

"So cool!" Ruby, Sun and Nora said eyes wide. How did he do that!?

**"**_**Skirmisher."**_** Jaune's body shifted slightly. When the Wolfman stood up, he and everyone else, saw Jaune twirling Crescent Rose in his hands with ease. It was like watching a flag twirler as he showed off his moves.**

"Such a showoff," Coco said.

"Please you love that kind of thing Ms. Adel," Glynda reprimanded her. Coco just grinned.

"I wonder if we can hire him?" Roman asked.

"I want him for my tribe," Raven said eagerly.

**"So pretty...I mean, that's mine!" Ruby shouted. He ignored her as he launched himself and started to twirls the scythe, leaving rose petals with each slash.**

"...mine!" Ruby shouted. She wanted this Jaune, having fully recovered.

**Each spin of the blade he did, Jaune cut more and more into the Wolfman. His opponent tried to attack but was continuously cut as Jaune even swung the scythe around his body or extended the weapon at just the edge of the scythe, to drag him in when Wolfman tried to escape.**

"His Semblance is so cheap." Qrow groaned. "He skips the need to train and just goes directly to being cool."

"It helps with his crusade against the Harrowed though," Ironwood countered.

**This just showed how utterly outclassed the Wolfman was against Jaune.**

**"I...I can't lose!" the Wolfman shouted at the impossibility. "I've murdered Huntsmen and Huntresses alike! I've eaten the soul of humans and Faunus to get stronger! I won't lose to someone like you! A being who denies himself!"**

"Is he though?" Kali asked. "Is he denying himself?"

"No, he is not," Ghira replied. "He knows what he is and what he wants. I don't think this Jaune is going to falter in his mission."

**He let out an ear-shattering howl. It forced people to cover their ears. Jaune just grunted. "**_**Desperado**_**." He shifted Crescent Rose into rifle form.**

"Is he going to use my baby in gun form too!?" Ruby cheered.

**His aura, white as it was, shifted into the red as he aimed the barrel at him. "Hmm...what should I call this?" As the Wolfman finished howling he rushed Jaune. "Ah! I know. I may need to dress up to be able to shoot this though.**

"Get dressed?" Neo asked.

**"**_**Flower.**_**" He aimed the gun, then his form started to shift. Those who can look at him saw where Jaune was standing, a red draconic being began to replace him. His chest had some red scales looking like a breastplate, the same for armor on his arms and legs. His head having a red mask looking like a dragon's face. Spiky white hair on the back as the gun was aimed forward.**

"It looks more complete compared to one we saw in the preview," Ozpin said.

"Looks regal," Salem grinned. "I want him."

**The energy that gathered at the barrel started to take shape of a rose. "**_**Ricochet Rose!"**_** Jaune shouted. He clicked the trigger of the sniper rifle and all the Dust within it fired, going into the Rose shaped Aura. The Aura Rose shot out.**

"Pretty..." Ruby and Summer said at the same.

**The Wolfman dodged.**

"What a failure," Raven and Yang said, one is mocking the other joking around.

**However once it passed the Wolfman, the rose broke apart and the petals shot back into the Wolfman.**

"Wow..." Pyrrha breathed.

**After hitting, the petals scattered hitting each other and going back into the Wolfman over and over again. It trapped him in place as the aura and dust petals danced about, entrapping the Harrowed.**

"I wish I can do that..." Ruby frowned.

**"Time for the Finale," Jaune said easily as he charged Crescent Rose again. **_**"Special" **_**However instead of the rose, it was a dragon head. **

**"Walter Wolf...my your soul, and that of your family rest in peace. **_**Big**_**." Shooting the next bullet, the dragon head expanded to become the size of the monster. It bit down into his opponent destroying it.**

"Marvelous," Salem whispered. "Truly marvelous."

"I hope my other can get him on his side," Ozpin said.

**Once he was done, Jaune tossed Crescent Rose to the ground as if it was trash.**

"No! My baby!" Ruby exclaimed.

**"My baby!" Ruby shouted but stopped moving. She saw Grimm!Jaune looking ahead of him...to a glowing blue orb. It had come out of the Harrowed as his body disappeared.**

"Okay now, what is that?" Mercury asked, confused as to what he was looking at.

**"Oh?" he chuckled, his voice reverberating in the Grimm Form. The grin on his face looked far too malicious. "You're submitting to me?" The Grimm man held his hand out and the blue orb flew into it, blinding all those who were watching.**

"What is happening?" Cinder asked curiously.

**When the light died down, a revolver appeared in Jaune's hands. It was ornate and made of pure silver. There was an image of wolves running along the barrel, and on the handle. Instead of six chambers, there were eight, and there was a small blue rope attached to the handle. "Welcome to the family, Fenris."**

"He turned the Harrowed into a weapon..." Glynda gasped.

"That is his and the other success's ability." The Curator answered her.

"Wait...are all of the weapons he has from the Harrowed?" Velvet asked. She wondered if she can copy them with her Dust constructs.

"All except Azrael. That one he found on his journey."

**"Just...what are you?" Weiss demanded as she readied her weapon to fight off this being. Everyone was nervous as he twirled his gun, not even looking at them. "I said-"**

"At least pay attention jerk," Weiss said.

**"It doesn't matter what I am," he replied going back to his normal form. However, he still didn't look at them. Jaune was too busy inspecting his gun. "Besides, I'm sure none of you even give a shit. I mean none of you cared enough before."**

The two teams flinched, while Salem's faction grinned. It was good to see the good guys put in their place.

**His words rang true out, Pyrrha and Ruby flinched. However, a person ran forward in a blur.**

**Jaune barely had time to get his weapon ready as he felt a body collide into him. "J-Jauney!" Nora sobbed. She clung onto him tightly, as if this was a mirage. Her arms holding him close.**

"Wow that version of you cares a lot," Velvet said. Nora pouted but nodded.

**Here he was...her friend...the one who cared for her almost as much as Ren! He was alive...he was safe...he was here...**

"Really cares a lot about him," Coco said. Her eyes were wide.

**The last she heard of him he was missing. He could have been dead and she didn't even say goodbye! Couldn't even defend him because she was with Ren when everything went down! She had felt so terrible! So angry at everyone for stopping her! So useless!**

Nora felt far too empathic to her other self and teared up. Ren held her hand.

**But here he was now, in her arms again. Jaune was here.**

**"I'm just so happy you're alive..." she sobbed. Jaune's eyes bore into her and saw something that made him sigh in relief.**

"What did he see?" Glynda asked.

**That Grimm essence in her body evaporated upon knowing it was him. Her negative emotions were banished upon seeing Jaune was alive.**

"I see. So it's positive emotions that do it." Ozpin nodded. That was useful to know in order to counter Salem in the future.

**But everyone else had some. Almost all of Vale had a minuscule amount in them. That damned club spread it far and wide. Thankfully if they didn't fall to their negative emotions they would be fine. He managed to do it in Menagerie already so he's not worried.**

"He's taking this seriously," Tai nodded. "Kid must know what he is doing."

**"**_**Bind."**_** He simply said. "**_**Special.**_**" The wolves on the revolver in his hands started to glow. "**_**Pinning Pack."**_

"Fancy super move?" Ruby asked.

**Jaune fanned the hammer of the gun and several wolf heads flew out of his new gun and bit into everyone's arms and legs...except Nora's, pinning them to the ground. That surprised the group and had them cursing.**

"No fair!" Yang shouted. "Come speak to us, you coward!"

**Jaune pried off Nora's arms, making her give him a sad look. Wings came out from behind him and he gave Nora an apologetic one in return before taking to the air. "**_**Invisible."**_** And vanished from view.**

"No don't leave them again!" Ilia complained. This entire thing had her eyes tearing up. She was a closet romantic!

**A few minutes later Jaune found himself in a hotel room with two other people. One was James Ironwood. He was standing there as Jaune sat on a bed with a ginger-haired girl with mismatched blue and yellow eyes.**

Ozpin gave Ironwood a look but the General just shrugged. He didn't know what was happening.

"Another redhead..." Penny mumbles.

**This was Francine "Fran" Polendina, Prof. Polendina's adopted daughter and Penny's younger sister. She was analyzing his new weapon while Jaune gave his report to Ironwood.**

"I have a sister!" Penny cheered. That got her a hug from Nora.

"Woo!"

"You can join the big sister club now Penny!" Yang grinned. Winter laughed and Raven smirked. That caused Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow to glare at their siblings.

**"I see. That is troubling," Ironwood nodded. "I'll try to minimize any negative emotions from spreading out. You weren't hurt were you?"**

"So he's working for me?" Ironwood asked.

"Not for you, with you. You and Jaune have a business relationship. Although in this universe you've come to see him as a surrogate son," The Curator replied.

"So...this Jaune found people who loved him?" Saphron asked hopefully.

"Yes...yes he did but this is early on in his story. So things can change."

**"Me? Hurt? Of course not. You and I know that it's damn hard for me to take any lasting damage," Jaune answered. "And again I thank you for hiding me from Ozpin. I'd rather not be caught up in his mess."**

"James," Ozpin glared.

"It's not me Oz," Ironwood responded.

**"I understand. It's the most I can do after you helped out Specialist Schnee and her mother."**

"He prevented Willow Schnee from becoming a Harrowed. She even got a pretty Engagement Ring from it," the Curator said.

"WHAT!?" The entire cinema, yes even the villains, were surprised at that.

"Why would mother get an engagement ring from Jaune?" Weiss stuttered going red in the face.

"But...what..." Winter held her head.

"I would explain but...it would be fun to just show it later on," the Curator teased.

**"If I can stop the birth of another Harrowed or Specter, I'm more than happy to help." Jaune had an easy smile this time. Ironwood nodded. This boy had become a friend of his in the past year, a son really. They both had their problems but they were able to walk each other through it. **

Ironwood grinned.

**They both surprised when the girl with two buns in her hair sat on his lap. Her yellow and blue eyes shimmering as she took her scroll and take a picture of the two of them. Him shirtless and smiling, her on his lap doing the same. "Uh...what did you just do?" Jaune asked Fran.**

"Yes, what did she just do?" Penny asked glaring at her other self's sister.

**"Nothing..." she replied. It was hard for her to talk after they had found her, even when they put cybernetics into her. So all she could do was short sentences or small replies. However, the smile on her face meant she was happy. The girl skipped back to doing her job.**

**"What was that about?" Jaune asked.**

**"You forget, she and her sister want to win your affections right," Ironwood chuckles. Jaune takes a moment and smacks his forehead.**

Penny blushed at that.

**"She...she just issued a challenge to Penny didn't she." Ironwood nods smirking. It was good to see Jaune and those two acting like teens sometimes.**

**In one of the Atlas ships, a small scream was heard. Penny had received her sister's message. She was sitting on Jaune's lap, with a caption that said "SUPERIOR!" Penny had uncharacteristically threw her Scroll at the wall, surprising everyone in the mess hall.**

That got a few chuckles.

**In the Grimmlands, Salem who was watching the entire thing through her Seer Grimm. Watching the so-called "Failure" dubbed by Watts, easily tear through huntsman and Harrowed alike, it made her ache in need. This was the perfect specimen in her eyes.**

**Because he was just like her.**

"Yes, yes he is," Salem licked her lips.

**"Watching him again mom?" a teen female asked as she walked into view. She had long white hair and red eyes. On her head were lion ears and she wore a simple black and white dress. The most surprising part was she looked like Pyrrha.**

"Who's that sexy mofo?" Neptune whispered.

"Atalanta Nikos," the Curator responded. Pyrrha paused. "Pyrrha's little sister, one who always lived under her shadow. Turned into a Harrowed alongside Jaune after a visit to her sister and being ignored for Cardin. Bonded with Jaune on said trip and kept each other company within that month of torture. He is her reason for not becoming succumbing to a Harrowed."

"Why did she join Salem?" Pyrrha asked hurt again.

"Because much like Ironwood took in Jaune like a son, Salem did the same with Atalanta as a daughter."

"My my," Salem grinned. So she was a mother again? That was fun to know.

**"Atalanta," she greeted her surrogate daughter. The "Success" of their experiments a being who gained magic and merged with their Grimm, but stayed in their clutches. The busty white-haired girl grinned watching the replay of Jaune eradicating the Wolfman and making him a weapon.**

**"He's so handsome," Atalanta sighed as she watched the scene. "Are we still trying to make him join our family?"**

"Wow...I can see the relation already," Nora said. "The obsession with Jaune is with the two of you."

"Please be quiet," Pyrrha groaned.

**"Of course, he'd make the perfect husband, wouldn't he? Strong, resourceful, angry?" Salem purred. Atalanta nodded her head.**

"Wait...she's not..." Kali gasped, her face going sick. A lot of the adults were.

**"I want him too, mom. We can share him as a hubby." The younger woman grinned as her eyes shifted into back sclera, much like her mom. **

"That's disgusting," Tai groaned. Neptune and Qrow found it oddly hot.

**"Not now my dear. We have to deal with the maidens first," Salem cooed kissing her forehead. "And once we get all of them, we can get the one we want."**

"Hmmm...I would do that. I don't understand these morals of society you lot believe in," Salem said.

**"Of course...mother..." Her eyes turned to the women on screen and frowned. "We'll need to do some clean up though. And if they can't handle some Specters, I doubt they can handle a Chimera." She grinned as her shadow turned monstrous in the light.**

**And the screen fades to black.**

"That world was intense," Qrow said.

"And long too..." Glynda responded.

"I hope we don't see one like that for a long time," Nora said.

"I don't know, seeing a version of me like that is fun to watch," someone said as he took some popcorn from Pyrrha's bucket.

"Really? Seeing an evil version of you is fun to watch?" the Champion asked rolling her eyes and shoving Jaune.

"He wasn't evil Pyr. He's a hero but not in the usual sense. Drago!Jaune is more hero than Strings!Jaune that's for sure."

"I know but-" Pyrrha stopped talking and truly looked at who was sitting next to her. It was Jaune and on his other side were Sif, Summer (S) and Hei. Sif and Summer (S) waved, while Hei grunted.

"Jaune!"

"Hey, it's been a while," he grinned.

**Preview:**

**Nora was in a bridal dress waiting at the end of the aisle only for Jaune to join her as the husband. The two held hands and kissed. "I love you, my farmer," Nora breathed out.**

**"I love you too my Huntress," he grinned.**

* * *

So here's some of the things that were used as inspiration:

Azrael: King Hassan's sword.

Foxfire: Park Il-Pyo's Nine Tails Guardian from God of High School.

Swain: Swain from League of Legends

Fenris: Kamen Rider Vulcan from Kamen Rider Zero One

So yeah. Next chapter we get to a crack pairing I like. Nora x Jaune! I even hinted at it here! Please leave a review. I'm going to be writing After Dark next and finally post something on AO3.


	23. NorArc

here's the chapter. For some reason when I was writing the reaction I couldn't seem to find the drive. Like I typed out the entire normal story fine. However, the reaction made me hurt. It was weird.

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Everyone stilled for a moment before a flurry of roses slammed into Jaune in his seat. Ruby was on him and hugging him tightly.

"Jaune!" she greeted him.

She felt a tug and suddenly Pyrrha was on him now hugging him as well. "I've missed you."

Nora meanwhile glomped him from the top. "Fearless leader! It's been a while."

People slowly greeted him and a shy Velvet and Coco even said hi. That surprised Jaune since he's rarely spoken to them but returned the greeting nonetheless.

The weirder one was Penny. "S-Salutations," Penny greeted with a hiccup. "My name is Penny Polendina and it's nice to m-meet you." She was shy and her face red, not having expected to meet her crush so soon!

Jaune just laughed and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, I've heard good things from Ruby concerning you. So a friend of a friend is a friend, no?"

Penny took a moment to think about it before nodding. "Yes, Friend Jaune!" Penny said...before proceeding to hug him. That caught him off guard as she did that but he hugged her back.

After his friends were done greeting him, the teachers and parents introduced themselves. And of course, Jaune looked at the various villains. No fear in his eyes, however instead of just listening to them, Jaune waved his hand and a golden clock face appeared before Roman, Neo, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Salem. With a flick of his hand they all vanished.

"What did you just do to them?" Ozpin asked.

"Put them in a pocket dimension," Jaune replied. "Keeps them out of the destructions that those people are causing and gives us less of a headache."

"Geez, we could have you used that in the last world," Ruby pouted at her crush.

"I mean...I only got there near the end." Jaune said scratching his face. "I mean I could have done more at the end."

"Is this little powwow over?" Hei huffed. "If you haven't forgotten Zi-O, we're chasing villains."

"Ah, don't sweat it Hei," Jaune replied. "I have gotten enough control with my powers to give us a break every once in a while. Constant work and no downtime will only lead us to ruin."

"Yes cousin, we need to rest," Sommer said rolling her eyes at Hei. "Besides, I know you were excited to finally get to meet your parents." Hei blushed and looked away again. That made Yang, Blake, and Sun perk up.

"Mother, father, it is nice to meet the younger versions of you," Sif said hugging both her parents. Nora returned the hug to her daughter, who seemed to be older than her or Ren but she didn't care.

"Nice to meet a child of mine!" Nora hugged her back while Ren was awkwardly hugged her too.

"I'm surprised you are here Jaune," the Curator said looking at the group.

"I'm actually here to rest actually. I've been collecting powers for a bit. And some of them I had to fight stronger versions of myself. It was...an eye-opening experience," he told his other-self. "So my group and I have time for two worlds to just rest and relax." He then looked at his people. "And give them time to get to know their family."

The Curator nodded. "We can have time after this world to let them interact."

Sommer was sitting next to Ruby and Weiss, weirding them out a little but was happy to see her.

Hei sat close to her mothers, but similar standoffish personality as Raven.

Sif meanwhile just sat in between her parents, happy to be there.

Jaune meanwhile while they sat next to his team, JNPR finally reuniting.

**The screen starts up.**

**The night was stormy and the place was cold. This is how Nora Valkyrie had found herself inside a barn as it was pouring.**

"Huh, why am I alone?" Nora asked. "I thought I was supposed to be getting married to Jaune- Jaune here?"

"Huh, I've seen a few worlds we were together," he told Nora. "It usually really cute." Pyrrha frowned at that. As did Ruby, Velvet, and Penny. Surprisingly, Sommer, Hei, and Sif all frowned too.

**Knees hugged to her chest, the eighteen-year-old shuddered in the cold weather. "This is what I deserve," she said to herself. "This is what I get for not being happy for Ren."**

"Mom! Don't ever think like that!" Sif reassured her mother.

"I know but why would I not be happy for him?" Nora asked.

**Ah yes, Nora had left Ren back at Beacon. She saw him kissing Pyrrha and felt her heartbreak. **

"Pyrrha why!?" Nora gasped.

"Why indeed? I'm sure I would have fallen for Jaune again," Pyrrha said. Her eyes widen when she says that before she turned to the blonde who was smiling.

"I know," he said. She blushed even more. "I also know that Ruby likes me. Velvet and Penny have burgeoning likes for me too." All the girls blushed at his words. "I...sadly can't pursue now. Not until I'm sure the multiverse is safe."

"I understand," Pyrrha said but she leaned in and kissed his lips, surprising everyone. "But I'm going to win this competition."

"Hey! I want a turn too!" Ruby said.

"Ditto!" Penny shouted.

Velvet thought about it. Was he worth the wait? Was this man who was willing to fight the multiverse to save it worth it? The Faunus didn't know.

**So, instead of the brave girl she usually was, Nora ran. Ran and ran until she didn't have the money and her Scroll had died.**

"That wasn't smart," Hei said. "You should have brought more stuff."

"Well, I didn't take out all my money! Geez," Nora pouted. Jaune laughed and reached over, squeezing her arm.

"Don't let her go to you. Once you get past her tough exterior, she's a fun person. Kinda like her mothers." That caused Hei to throw a handful of popcorn at him that stop midair and suddenly back in her hand.

"I hate it when you do that," Hei grumbled.

**That was why she found herself in a barn, cold, alone and hungry. Of course, she had Magnhild and there were cows, goats, and horses in this barn. And over there was a chicken coop. There were also crops she could steal from.**

"Please don't tell me you're going to steal from the Vomit Boy," Yang said.

"How do you know it's going to be Jaune?" Ilia asked.

"Because of the trailer silly," she teased her friend's friend.

**But she wouldn't do that! Stealing is bad! And it would remind her of the time before she met with Ren.**

Nora frowned but both Sif and Ren held her hand, calming her down.

**"Ow, my heart," she mumbled as she touched her chest. Just thinking about her friends made her heart hurt. Then she grabbed her stomach from hunger. "Ow."**

**She hadn't felt this hungry or hurt in so long.**

"You need to use that, to find your purpose," Raven said.

"Pain is a good motivator but not something you should go to," Qrow countered.

**Nora was contemplating stealing from the chicken coop to get this hunger off her mind when she felt cold steel against her neck. Was she that hungry, that Nora didn't even notice someone walking up on here!?**

"Hunger is an enemy one should never forget to fight," Ozpin said sagely. A lot of people nodded to that. Being hungry sucked for a lot of reasons.

**"Now, I usually wouldn't be pulling this thing out of my scabbard," a voice said. "But you're trespassing on my farm little lady." Her teal eyes turn back and see a fit blonde man with blue eyes. He was looking down at her with a sword in his hand. The other was free but ready to go into action.**

"Huh, other you seem ready to fight," Sommer grinned. "Usually you're not that fast to get ready either."

"Hey! I've gotten better!" Jaune defended himself. He was blushing in embarrassment and that got a few laughs.

**Her eyes went to where her hammer was, but the blonde was actually stepping on it.**

"Smart, that's a good way to ensure no one can get the drop on you," Winter complimented.

**"Look, I don't mean to cause any trouble," Nora said. "It was just raining, I'm out of money, and I don't actually have anywhere to go this late, I didn't get a lot of money even before enrolling into Beacon."**

That had Nora frowning again. That wasn't something she wanted to bring up. Being poor was something she didn't want bringing up. Ren was right there with her.

**Wow, the more she spoke the more Nora felt the desperation of her situation. She really should have thought this through.**

"See your other self agrees with me," Hei pointed out. For some reason, Raven felt a kinship with her granddaughter. The dark long air, the coldness. Yes even the warm underneath was similar to her own.

**"Got any proof you actually went to that place?" the guy said. Nora fished her wallet out and showed her student ID. The boy looked at the goofy picture of her and then her face before handing it back. **

"Still being thorough," Raven said.

"At least he's not too trusting sometimes," Sif teased her lord. Jaune just groaned, causing others to laugh.

"Why is everyone picking on me..." Jaune mumbled.

"Because despite being damn near all-powerful, you're still very much as mother puts it...a dork," Sommer grinned.

"Jan!" Adrian laughed as everyone else laughed. Jaune suddenly vanished and appeared in the seat next to his sister and her wife. Much to Pyrrha's chagrin.

"Did he say my name?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, it's his first word!" Saphron replied.

**Sheathing his sword, the man offered his hand to her. "Nora Valkeryie huh? Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it...or so I'm told by my mom," Jaune introduced himself. It took a moment before she snorted.**

**"God that sounded so bad," Nora laughed.**

Ruby smacked her forehead, as did Saphron. They looked to Jaune who wasn't looking at them and away. "Please tell me you didn't use that line," the elder Arc asked.

"Of course I didn't..." Jaune mumbles.

"He did," Ruby said. Her deadpan did turn into a smile though. "It's the reason he and I are friends"

"Crater Face there was having a bad day so I said hi."

**"I'll have you know I've gotten like...two dates like that," the blonde defended himself. That caused Nora to laugh even more.**

That caused a lot of people to laugh and Jaune to groan. He grabbed Adrian and pulled him up to his face. "You don't want to laugh at Uncle Jaune right?"

"Jan!" Adrian giggles and pulls at his cheek.

"I at least have you on my side."

**"Ow...I'm so hungry it hurts to laugh." The blonde chuckled and shook his head.**

**"Well come on then," he nudged her. "Come to the house and you can eat at my place. You can borrow some of my sister's clothes. I'm the only one here so I wouldn't mind some company."**

"Why is he the only one there?" Ilia asked. "He usually has such big families."

"The Arc family left Ansel for the most part of this world. Jaune took up the farming thing after his father taught him how to fight to keep the lands safe from Grimm," the Curator answered.

"Where'd they move to?" Summer asked.

"Argus. They had gotten some money and used it to get a better house there. Jaune was happy to stay on his own and have them visit."

**"That...sounds like something out of a horror movie Jauney," Nora said as she grabbed her weapon. Even if she was joking, she still didn't trust this man. Hence why Magnhild was ready to be used.**

"Nora! You have to believe other me!" Jaune fake cried.

"You could be a mass murderer Jaune!" Nora fake gasped. The two stopped for a second before bursting into laughter.

**"I can't even handle horror movies on my own, and you expect me to do something like that?" the blonde asked looking very much insulted. Although, there was a smile on his face.**

**"I'm just saying..." Nora teased. The two left the barn and into his home.**

"You two do get along surprisingly well," Pyrrha said as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. All the girls who had any attraction towards Jaune looked at Nora.

"Well duh! He's fearless leader!" Nora replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Jaune just chuckled. "Maybe sometimes friendship is enough?"

**(Time skip)**

**It had been a month since she's arrived in Ansel. The entire time, Nora had been living with Jaune. Even after getting some money from her bank account and charging her Scroll. When she didn't leave or call Beacon, Jaune was suspicious of her.**

"This guy is on guard all the time," Qrow said. "I mean it's good and all but wow, I haven't seen someone as paranoid like that since you Tin Man."

"Quiet you," Winter replied.

**However, when no one came looking for her, he didn't ask questions.**

"Well not as paranoid as myself," Ironwood said. "I would have been more suspicious at that."

**However, since she stayed there, Jaune made her do work. She helped clear Grimm in the surrounding forests and worked the field. It was good work and she was happy with it.**

"Yeah, physical labor is fun especially if it's fulfilling," Tai and Ghira said happily. They had worked some barnyard stuff growing up.

"I would never do something like that, would get my hair dirty," Yang made a face.

"Ditto," Weiss agreed. She would never be caught dead doing that.

**It got her mind off of Ren and Pyrrha.**

"Ah yes the heartbreak," Ilia said eating popcorn.

**"Why don't you go take a shower first," Jaune said as they had just finished handling the field. It was another good day where they, and a few other farmers (humans and Faunus alike), worked Jaune's fields. They got the crops they wanted, the produce from the animals, and made got their share. Of course, they sold some to the city proper and got Lien. This was their job after all.**

"That seems like an okay life," Blake said a little jealous. A simple life where everyone got along? That was what the original White Fang strived for. Ghira and Kali looked at it lovingly. Ilia with some jealousy.

**"Sure Jauney!" Nora grinned. She was dressed in jean shorts, boots, and a plaid shirt button-up over a white shirt. The bomber was dirty from all her hard work but she had a smile on her face. "Be sure to make pancakes for dinner!"**

"Huh, that's a nice look on you Nora," Ren said.

"Maybe we should get some," Nora teased. Sif just giggled between her younger version of her parents.

**"Again?" Jaune laughed. He took off his coat and hung it along with his hat. "We've had that like four times this week...for dinner. That's not counting breakfast."**

"Pancakes are the food of the gods!" Nora and Sif shouted.

"Waffles are better you uncultured swine," Weiss and Sommer said at the same time. The two share a look and then collectively glare at the other two. The energetic girls glared back.

**Nora just giggled and took off her plaid shirt and walked towards the main bathroom right across from the laundry room. "You know that it's my favorite though."**

"Does she really like it that much?" Winter asked.

"If we had the resources, I would have been making it daily," Ren replied. Nora nodded her head.

**"Next time we'll be having waffles Nora," he said with a roll of his eyes. The orange-haired girl just poked out her tongue and went into the room and locked it.**

**Nora's grin slowly slipped off her face. "I wonder how long I can stay here," she whispered to herself. **

"It seems you're still having some doubts Ms. Valkyrie," Glynda said.

"Well she is mooching off of him," Raven said.

"I am not mooching off of him!" Nora shouted. "I'm doing work."

**Her eyes were downcast as she looked at her feet. Four weeks, 30 days, nearly 90 stacks of pancakes, that's how long she's stayed on Jaune's farm. **

"Someone is keeping count," Neptune mumbled.

"I am not..." Nora shouted.

**No, she wasn't keeping count.**

"See!"

**Okay, maybe she was.**

"Dang it other me!" That got a few laughs from other people.

**But...she was scared. Nora was scared that Jaune would kick her out too. That he would tire of her as Ren did. That she would have to leave once more.**

"I would never do that," Jaune said. Adrian nodded and clapped his hands.

"Jan!" he cooed.

"Of course! I would believe in you fearless leader!" Nora agreed. A lot of the girls were slowly fighting the urge to hurt Nora. When...when did they get such a deep relationship.

"I need to work hard," Penny mumbled to herself. Ruby and Pyrrha were already planning on ways to get better.

**The thought made her hurt.**

**Was she just truly an unwanted person?**

**Was she, Nora, not good enough for people?**

**Like how her parents left her. Like how Ren left her.**

**Like...**

"Nora..." Ren said squeezing her hand. Sif did too. Nora was downtrodden from seeing all of those things. Honestly, she wasn't liking this world at all.

"Adrian! Use a cuddle attack!" Jaune shouted. Saphron and Terra looked at him as he teleported his nephew onto Nora's lap. Nora blinked before Adrian hugged her.

"Aww...thank you, little guy!" Nora said hugging the poor boy.

**"Hey," Jaune called out. "Don't use up all the hot water okay? I'd like to take a hot shower to. Besides your pancakes are getting cold Nora."**

"Pancakes getting cold? I would never do that!" Nora shouted at the sacrilege.

"Probably distracted," Ruby offered kindly.

"Yeah you were in your own head there for a moment," Yang said with a smile.

"It...it feels good to have friends," Nora sniffled.

**The woman blinked and looked up. Her eyes looking up at the clock in the bathroom. She was in there for fifteen minutes already?**

"Damn, and here I thought I got in my own head," Blake said.

**"O-Oh yeah," Nora stutters. She then turned off the water and started to dry herself. As she did, Nora noticed the shadow from the other side of the door. "Jaune?"**

**"Yeah?" he replied on the other side of the door.**

**"Why'd you stay?" she asked resting her head on the wooden frame.**

"Oh...are we seeing the blossoming love story?" Ilia asked happily. Her romantic side eagerly wanting to see what happened!

**"Because I care for you, Nora." Her eyes closed as she listened to him. She wanted to believe that, she really did.**

That made the women sigh dreamily. Well except for Raven. She didn't like this sappy story!

**"Why?" She didn't expect her voice to sound so desperate as she said that.**

**"Because you're my friend." There was such an easy conviction in his voice. Something in the way he said it made her want to believe him.**

"Boo!" He shouted. "Down with friendship! Go with love!" Yang and Raven looked at their newest relative.

"That's my girl..." Blake said smiling at Hei. That made the buff girl blush at the compliment.

**"Even...even if I overstayed my welcome?" She didn't want to be made to leave again.**

"Ah, so is that what she's having trouble with?" Ozpin asked. "That's very understandable."

**"Overstay your welcome? Well you are just too energetic sometimes, and I've been making so many pancakes recently, but I haven't regretted letting you into my home." Jaune laughed. "But hey, after my family moved it's been good to have someone else in the house. So if you're doubting me wanting you here, stop that. My home is your home, Nora."**

"Aww..." Nora cooed hugging Adrian. "That wasn't the best thing ever said but that was great right Adrian?"

"Jaune! Nora!" Adrian cooed. He was suddenly teleported back into his mom's lap.

"Did...did..." Saphron looked confused. "Was her second word that girl's name?"

"Jaune! Nora!" Adrian laughed.

Jaune blinked and looked at his sisters, everyone else was looking at the bomber in surprise. "I am so sorry that was his second word," he apologized.

"Jaune!" Adrian clapped his hands. Nora cried a little in joy.

"I feel so honored," she sniffled.

**"Promise?" she asked, her voice full of hope.**

**"Yeah. As long as I'm alive this is your home, Nora." Nora threw open the door and hugged him. "N-Nora! You're naked!"**

"Oh thank goodness its censored," Sif sighed. She didn't want to see her mother naked! Or have other people see her naked! That was only for her father!

**"Just let me hold you for a moment Jauney!" Nora pouted not even opening her eyes. She heard Jaune sigh and patted her head.**

**"Of course, take as long as you need." Nora nodded her head and sighed.**

**(Time skip)**

**Nora stood outside of Jaune's bedroom. It had been four months now and every few weeks she had to do something.**

"Ms. Valkyrie. Is your other doing what I think she's doing?" Glynda asked.

"Running away from her troubles by cuddling with the warmest body around? Yes," Nora replies easily. "While I used to do that with Renny, Jaune makes a great teddy bear, especially in his onesie."

"Huh, you do that too?" Yang asked. "I know Ruby does. Even to this day."

"Yang!" Ruby complained.

"Well what do you know, that's where Sommer and Hei's antics come from," Jaune teased, making the two future girls blush.

**With a trembling hand, she reached out, only for the door to open. A shirtless Jaune looked at her. Pajama bottoms with Pumpkin Pete's logs were what he was wearing. Then again that was similar to the shirt she had procured for herself. **

"Matching clothes," Kali whispered to her husband. "When was the last time we were able to do that?"

"Valentines of last year," Ghira grinned. "We won Menageries best couple don't you remember?"

"Oh right!" Kali grinned.

**Sue her, she liked the Pumpkin Pete shirt. It reached down to her knees given how tall he was but it felt nice damn it!**

"You know, even I have tried on Jaune's jacket before, those feel really comfy," Ren admitted.

"Oh, so you noticed too!" Nora asked!

"Wait, have all do you guys tried my hoodie?" Jaune asked his team. Only Pyrrha blushed but they all nodded.

**"Another one?" he asked kindly. Nora nodded. He opened the door wider and she ran and got into his bed. It was queen-sized and had more than enough room for them, but as soon as Jaune got into bed, Nora curled against him. They were spooning, with Jaune as the bigger spoon! Usually it would be her with anyone else, but with Jaune...she let him have the privilege.**

"That is true, Nora usually prefers the big spoon," Ren nodded.

"Even I have felt that," Pyrrha sighed.

"Really?" Jaune asked. "We usually switch."

That had the entire room, yes even the future girls, looking at them weirdly. "What goes on in your room?" Qrow asks.

"Nothing weird," Jaune replied. "Nora just tends to switch beds and cuddles."

**She felt his arms wrap around her body and he pulled her close. Her own hands resting on his. "What was it this time?" he asked softly. Nora's eyes closed as she listened. The thumping of his heart always had her feeling calm. He's alive and as he was she had a home.**

"Wow, you're really taking that to heart," Yang said. Everyone looked at Yang and her terrible pun. Tai was grinning, proud of her but everyone else looked disappointed and annoyed.

"Yang that was bad even for you," Ruby replied.

"Dear, you're my stepdaughter but please don't follow in your father's pun footsteps," Summer sighed.

"I can't believe my mother has such bad humor," Hei gagged.

"All of you can go suck a big fat one!" Yang huffed.

**"Ren leaving me again..." she admitted.**

"You know I wouldn't right?" Ren told his girlfriend.

"I know but just seeing that version of me so sad is hurting me," Nora sighed. Jaune warped to a seat behind her and gave her a head pat.

"Don't worry we got you, Nora," Jaune reassured her. Nora beamed at him.

"Thanks, Jaune-Jaune!"

"Will you two stop acting so lovey-dovey," Sommer asked them. "You two are acting like a couple and it's weird!"

**"This time when we were kids not as the teens we were." The bomber traced the muscles of his forearm, a habit she came to find herself doing when she spoke about her nightmares.**

Nora reached up and did the same to her real Jaune. "Huh...that is calming," Nora said.

Pyrrha who was sitting next to her started to do the same. "It is..." she mumbled.

"Guys please stop, this is weird," Jaune asked. Ren gently pulled Nora's hand away and Penny did the same for Pyrrha.

"Friend Pyrrha don't do that," she chastised her. However, Penny did it for a few moments to marvel at the feeling.

**It was also during month three that she had come upfront with all her stories. Nora had told him of her orphaned backstory, how she had met Ren and he gave her a place. How Ren had fallen in love with someone else. How she couldn't handle that and ran away only to end up where they were now.**

"That was a quick thing to gloss over," Qrow said.

"Probably to focus on the blossoming love between the two," Winter replied.

**"That's not how it happened," Jaune told her. "You know that." Brothers, why does it feel nice to be held by him?**

"Jaune is a really good hugger," Saphron said. "He could usually calm down others via hug."

Team JNPR nodded. Even Ren. The understood how good Jaune's hugs were.

As did Sommer, Hei, and Sif. They all enjoyed his hugs.

**"I know it's a nightmare. I'm just...I'm just scared still," Nora replied. Her head still pressed against his chest, listening to his heart. "I don't think I can still face him or Pyrrha."**

"That is so unlike you," Pyrrha said.

"You just haven't seen me sad," Nora answered.

"I hope we never do," Jaune replied.

**Jaune's arms give her a small squeeze, letting her know that he was there, it made calm down even more.**

"Stop! You're making guys look bad!" Qrow groaned. How can he compete with that!?

"Qrow you're whining again," Ironwood rolled his eyes at the other man.

"But look at that! Don't tell me you could do that!" Ironwood stayed quiet before he looked at Glynda and grunted. "See!"

**"You don't have to if you don't want to," Jaune replies. "I already told the headmaster the situation. He knows you're not ready to return, so you can stay here until you're ready."**

"That's just running away from your problems," Raven frowned.

"Please be quiet you harlot," Sif said. "I don't want to hear that from a woman who abandoned her family."

"Oh snap," Yang gasped as did Summer. They didn't expect the girl from the future to respond like that.

**Nora smiled. "Thank you, Jaune."**

**"No problem." She didn't know who fell asleep first, but like always she got a full rest.**

**(Timeskip)**

**It had been half a year now. Nora had called and dropped out of Beacon.**

"Fully committing," Ozpin said surprised. "I did not expect her to drop out of school."

**She didn't feel like she belonged there anymore. Ozpin understood and let her. The tuition she paid given to Ren. The bomber also asked for Ozpin to not tell him where she is. **

"Why would I do that?" Nora asked confused.

"So he can't ruin what you have," Summer replied.

**She...she was happy where she was.**

"If Ren had come back during this time, I'm sure you would have been saddened," Summer told her.

"I see..." the bomber pouted. That did make sense.

**It was the Winter Festival in Ansel. It was snowing and Nora was laughing. She was dressed in the right clothing, a large pink coat, and boots. Over her ears were ear muffs. "Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered. She had stopped calling him Jauney since that was too close to what she called Ren. **

"Hey, you're calling me by what you usually call me now," Jaune smiled.

"Right!" Nora grinned.

**Jaune was dressed in a large brown coat and boots himself. "This is so cool! The lights the trees! The decorations!"**

"Wow, I haven't seen that festival in so long," Saphron said smiling at all the decorations. Those who haven't seen the festival were amazed at the sight of all the lights, the snow, the decorations.

"It's so pretty..." Ruby whispered.

"Yeah, Ansel looks great during the winter months. We really like that time," Jaune replied.

**"Yes, it's Snowveil is our city's Winter festival Nora," Jaune laughed. "But come here for a moment." The blonde walked over to her and wrapped around a scarf around her neck. "You'll catch a cold."**

"Jaune! You need to do that in real life!" Terra teased her brother-in-law.

"Not you too Terra!" Jaune groaned.

**Nora blushed, her teal eyes looking into his blue ones. "Thanks, Jaune-Jaune." The redhead hugged him and then grabbed his hand. "Let's go enjoy!"**

"They are definitely on a date," Blake pointed it. Yang nodded.

"It is cute," Sun mumbled.

"I wish that were me," Penny sighed.

**She and Jaune went on a fun time, going to stalls, greeting their neighbors, and having a fun time. They did go to the shrine of the two brothers and thanked them for the good harvest and pray for a good year.**

"Sounds like you two had fun," Sommer teased. Her silver eyes did shine in jealousy.

**Nora did notice something strange. "Jaune-Jaune," she asked tugging at his hand. Huh...they've been holding hands this entire time. She looked at Jaune and he didn't seem to mind. That made her grin.**

"So precious," Kali squealed. "Blake when will you ever do that?

"Mom!" Blake groaned.

**"Yes, Nora?" He asked turning to face her.**

**"What are they doing?" The short woman pointed at the couple kissing underneath a plant. The blonde blushed a little as he saw that.**

"What are they doing?" Ruby blushed now seeing that.

**"Ah yes. It's tradition around the winter seasons to hang mistletoe around. If you and someone is caught under one, you give each other a kiss," Jaune explained.**

"Really? Even strangers?" Pyrrha asked her crush.

"Yes. I can't remember how many times I've had to kiss both guys and girls for that," Jaune replied.

"What?" Neptune gasped. "You've kissed guys too?"

"I mean yeah. It's a tradition. Besides there's nothing wrong with it unless it's cheating. Usually when with a significant other you have to make sure they allow it," he explained.

**"Huh...have we gone under any?" She wonders if he avoided them on purpose. The thought made her sad if he-**

"That would have sucked if it were with me," Ruby said.

**Her eyes widen as she felt his lips on hers. It was soft and warm. She felt his hands touch her waist and she had to tiptoe but she returned the kiss. When the two stopped and she frowned. "Did you kiss me because we're under a mistletoe?"**

"That was sweet," Kali sighed. Summer, Glynda and everyone who was a romantic sighed.

**"What are you talking about?" Jaune pointed up. Nora followed his finger and saw they weren't actually under anything. Her eyes widen as she saw that.**

"Stop! That looks too cute!" Pyrrha said closing her eyes. She wanted that to happen to her damn it!

**"Jaune..." Her fingers curl in his coat.**

**"I know you've only known me for half a year but...I've come to love you so much. You've filled my life in ways I couldn't expect and I-"**

**She cut him off by kissing him this time. **

"Yes..." Blake gasped, almost clapping her hands. This was so good. Almost better than her books. Almost.

**"I love you too, Jaune." Those who were in the streets cheered. Some going finally, as they saw the two farmers that were so loving to one another finally just admit their love to each other.**

"Ah, everyone else saw it before they did," Taiyang laughed. Causing Summer to slap his arm.

**"Want to go home?" Jaune asked as he blushed. He wasn't used to this much attention. Nora grinned into their embrace.**

**"Yes let's go home," Nora grinned.**

**The screen goes black.**

"That's a good ending spot," Nora said.

"It was indeed cute," Sif nodded along with her mother. Even if she wished it was with her father instead of her Lord but she was fine with that.

"Well let's go to the next world so we can-" Sommer stopped talking when the screen lit up again.

**(g**_**L**_i_**t**_**h**_E_**D)**

**It had been three years since she's been with Jaune and Nora couldn't be happier. The two had gotten married a year into their relationship and they loved each other very much. He got her a pretty gold band with a pink jewel for their wedding day.**

"Wow...married within a year of knowing each other," Weiss said in surprise.

**Hell, Nora had managed to meet his family!**

**All seven sisters and his parents accepted her so easily. It felt good, to be accepted into such a large family like that.**

"Aww..." Nora grinned for her other.

**However, today wasn't just any day. It was their anniversary! **

"Woo!" Yang cheered. "Good job for getting to three years!" While she wished her mother and father could do that she could at least be happy for someone to do that.

**So she had gone into town to buy some cake for their special day. As she was walking back, she noticed that Jaune wasn't on the field. Then again, they gave everyone a day off since they were spending their anniversary just relaxing.**

"That's a good idea," Ghira and Kali nodded. A day to relax on their anniversary was always good.

**But what was out of place was that car in their driveway...**

"I wonder who could be visiting us," Nora asked.

**And their door was open...**

Everyone sat up straighter.

**And blood...**

"No..." Ruby gasped.

**Nora dropped the cake and ran forward. She looked inside and saw the house was in disarray, the Corcea Mors stabbed into a wall and Jaune on the floor bleeding. "NO!" Nora yelled in sorrow and fear.**

"No!" Pyrrha, Ruby, and Penny shouted in surprise.

**The little bomber ran forward and held her husband, turning him over only to see that his eyes were blank, several gunshot wounds on his chest, and several cuts along his body.**

"Jaune-Jaune!" Nora yelled in surprise.

"Oh crap," Jaune said.

**"N-No...Jaune-Jaune...please no..." she begged, hugging the body close. Nora cradled his head and rocked them. "Don't leave me Jaune...Please don't leave me...I love you..."**

"I'll murder whoever did this," Sif seethed. Seeing her mother, and a version of her Lord, being killed like that.

**"Do you know how long it took me to find you Nora?" a male voice asked. Her teal eyes turned to the kitchen table to see Lie Ren, casually sipping tea.**

"Renny..." Nora gasped. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the older Ren sitting there.

**"Ren?" Why was he here? "Did-"**

**"Why did you leave me, Nora?" Ren asked coldly, cutting her off immediately. "I thought we were friends to the end?"**

"Ren, you're scaring me," Pyrrha said.

**"W-What?" Nora was confused.**

**"And then you run away during our first year." He kept speaking as if she didn't speak at all.**

"This version of you is an asshole dude," Sun said.

"I don't understand why though," Ren replied.

**"And I was fine with that. You could have your fun." Ren kept speaking as he sipped his tea, cleaning Stormflower as he did. "Then I hear rumors of someone getting married. You got married Nora and not to me. I was not happy."**

"Ren, you're being scary," Weiss said.

"He's being a real creeper," Ilia.

**"What about Pyrrha?" Nora stutters as she held Jaune's corpse closer.**

**"What about her? She was just a fling, a fun one but I grew bored of her. I went through all of team RWBY too. You were the only choice, Nora. You were meant for me."**

"Wow fuck you," Yang glared at that Ren.

"He...he dated all of us and then dumped us when he was done?" Pyrrha asked feeling sick.

**Nora shook her head. She didn't remember Ren being like this.**

**"W-Why? Why did you kill Jaune?" Nora begged. Why did Ren always have to ruin her life?**

**"Because he took you from me, Nora. And I didn't like that. So to ensure you come back with me, I had to make sure there was no competition." Ren stood up and had his guns ready. "Now come along Nora, it's time to go back home."**

"I will never go with you," Nora growled. That version of Renny was mean! She didn't want to go with him!

**Home.**

**The crying woman had no home anymore. Her home died when her husband died.**

"That's terrible," Glynda mumbled. "He was all that made her happy and Mr. Lie killed him."

**H-How dare this bastard do that to her! She was happy! She didn't need Ren! She had Jaune! How dare this person do that to her!**

**The world seemed to slow to a crawl as Ren took a step.**

"Oh no..." Jaune gasped. "Curator is this a live world or a recorded one?"

"A recorded one," the Curator replied. "Why?"

"That means we're about to see something bad," Jaune frowned.

**Nora, even in her, anger was confused. "What?"**

**Her tear-filled eyes widen as a person appeared as if she glitched into view. She black heeled boots beneath a black cloak.**

"Damn it," Hei glared at the screen. Sommer and Sif were all also glaring. "That bitch appears again."

**The woman knelt before her and all she could see was green eyes. "You lost your world didn't you?" the voice came out, distorted.**

"Who is that?" Ruby asked.

"The person we are chasing," Jaune said with a frown.

**Nora stared at the face of the person that was hidden away from view of the audience. "Why are..." Nora didn't question anymore. She was too sad and nodded her head. "Y-Yes I did."**

"I sound so broken," Nora cried a little.

**"I lost my world too. I'm helping people like us who lost their Jaune..." The figure held her hand out as three blackened watches appeared in them. "What if I tell you I can help you find another one?"**

"Wait...is she the one..." Saphron looked at her serious-looking brother.

"Yeah. She's the one who is charge of those twisted versions of you," Hei replied.

**"You could?" Nora gasped, her eyes looking at the body of her dead husband. Could she really...**

**"Yes. All you have to do is take these watches into yourself. And you can find a Jaune to fill that hole in your heart." The woman produced three blackened watches that were floating in her hands.**

"Just like other you!" Terra shouted in surprise.

**Nora looked at the floating watches, the woman before her and then the corpse of her husband. With a determined look, she took the three floating watches as the hooded figure vanished.**

**She stood and all three watches clicked at the same time. **_**"Thor!" "Brynhildr!" "Mercy!"**_

"Sif makes note of those names," Jaune said. The younger orange-haired woman nodded and wrote down the three names.

**The house exploded in a raging bolt of thunder erupted, crippling Ren's legs. Even with his Semblance, he couldn't help but scream in pain. His eyes widen as standing before him was a very different Nora.**

**Standing there was Nora in a red dress that had a pleated skirt that ended at her thigh. On her back was a white cape and on her arms and legs were some pieces of black armor. The once short hair was now longer, reaching her butt. In her hand was a large hammer crackling with lightning. On her back were wings made of solid electricity.**

"Damn, you look hot," Neptune whistled.

"Now is not the time trihard!" Nora shouted. She was seeing an evil/corrupted version of herself and it was unsettling.

**"N-Nora?" Ren stutters in surprise looking at the woman before him. Before he could speak again, Nora slammed the hammer onto his face, crushing it.**

Ren felt sick as did Nora. Seeing a version of her kill Ren...that was unsettling.

**Then rained down electricity around the remains.**

"Overkill," Tai said with a frown.

**The teal eyed woman looked at the remains one more time before turning towards the corpse of her husband. **

**She built a pyre and set it ablaze.**

"At least she buried him," Penny supplied.

**"We will meet each other again Jaune...I promise you that." A loud ticking noise can be heard before she vanished, glitching out like that one Saphron did.**

**The screen turns black again.**

"So...that's the birth of one of them huh?" Ruby asked.

"Can we take a break after that," Nora asked.

"Of course. Jaune, may you help me for a bit," the Curator replied. "We can make additions to the theater so people can relax better."

"Of course," Jaune replied as he summoned a golden portal of watch faces, returning the villains who were angry at him.

* * *

So yeah. I'm setting up extra places so I don't have react to 30 people at once. It will let me rotate everyone so I can have more time to react and focus on characters. And yes we have given birth to a villain Nora.


	24. Intermission: New Places

So good news and bad news!

Good news, I got a new job.

Bad news, I have less time writing.

Other than that everything is still the same.

Except I wrote this chapter all on my phone...I should stop doing that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Everyone exited the theater, the villains far more angry since they were stuck in a vast void of space. Well, at least they weren't falling continuously. Instead, it was just a large empty room.

Of course, everyone had thoughts about what had happened during the entire viewing of that world. Namely, Nora was shaken beyond belief. The fact that a version of her lost everything and was willing to kill Ren of all people. It made her a bit woozy. To the point that she wasn't even eating her pancakes! Of course, Ren was there to comfort her, and her daughter too. She was hugging the teenage version of her mother.

"I still can't believe it," Nora said, voice a little hollow.

"Mother, it's not you," Sif reminded her.

"I know but I still can't believe it."

"Nora. It's not going to happen to us," Ren reassures her. "I won't ever leave you like that." The usually quiet boy leans in and hugs her. "So take this time to calm down okay. Eat some pancakes. And relax." The short girl nodded. "By the way have you seen Pyrrha and Jaune Sif?"

"My Lord is off helping the Curator, while Pyrrha is off speaking to the women infatuated with him," Sif replies calmly.

In another part of the theatre, Jaune and the Curator were focusing their energies together and a few moments later the entire building seemed to shift quickly. Everyone inside was suddenly holding onto as the theater shook.

When it finished several new doors appeared. Over one new door said "sparring room," another had "library," another had "game room."

Jaune and the Curator appeared again, Jaune being a little tuckered out. "Holy moly, helping out create things out of reality drains you huh?" he grinned. Immediately, Saphron and Terra were at his side.

"Are you okay little brother?" Saphron asked. Jaune did a quick look and saw that Adrian was sitting in Sommer's lap as she spoke to Summer. Now that threw him for a loop but he shook his head. That wasn't the weirdest thing he saw.

A version of him kissing a female Ren was odd enough honestly.

"Where are Ruby and them?" Jaune asked Weiss as his sister helped him to a chair near the white-haired girl. Sommer was on her other side while Summer had just stood and left to speak to Taiyang. Winter was busy talking to the other teachers.

"Oh. Pyrrha grabbed her, Penny and Velvet to speak in private," Weiss said as she was busy playing with Adrian. She turned to him and saw his tired face. "You alright dork?"

"Yeah Jaune you alright?" Sommer asked. She looked at her leader worriedly.

"Nah. I'm just not used to reality-warping yet. Time manipulation and space alteration are easy but making something out of nothing? I don't have a grasp of it yet."

"Jaune!" Adrian cheered making him laugh.

"Yes, that is your uncle!" Sommer cooed at the little boy.

"Just how strong are you know?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Uhh...I have about...50 or so borrowed abilities. I'm nowhere near enough of what I need just yet to control my final form." Jaune answered as Saphron took Adrian back and sat down on a nearby couch.

"And how strong is that Jaune?" Terra wondered.

"At full strength, I can probably affect...about two dozen universes at once," he recounted. "At least that's what I assume."

"And despite all that you're still our lovely dorky younger brother," Saphron smiles, and the girls chuckled. Jaune groaned.

"Well if those girls are gathered, where are Blake and Yang? Also Hei?"

"The moment the training room and arena opened, Hei challenged her mothers and father," Tai replied as he approached.

"Huh, we should go see that," Jaune stood as he had regained some of his strength.

Ozpin's group watches them leave. "So what do we make of this Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"Dunno. We've only seen him for a couple minutes," Qrow replied. "Seems friendly enough."

"He still seems like the same Mr. Arc we knew from Beacon. Just a lot more powerful," Glynda commented. "And a little wiser too."

"I felt the power coming off of him each time he used it," Ironwood responded. "It's not to the level of the Curator yet though if he looks to be tired so easily."

"He does not seem like a threat," Winter said. "If anything he seems like a normal teenager." As she said that, Winter notices her sister rolling her eyes at something Jaune said only for her to slap his arm. At least she has a friend in him too.

"Well have to wait and see I guess," Ozpin sighed.

Once Jaune's group was inside, they saw that the parents were in the stands. Everyone else sat down in the large bleachers within the auditorium of the training room. Inside was a large arena for sparring with training equipment on the other side of the room.

Jaune approached Ghira, Kali, and Tai. Raven sat further away. She did take note of his approach. "Hi there. Name's Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you," he said holding his hand out to them.

"Taiyang, but call me Tai. Ruby and Yang's dad," the blonde said easily. He smiled at Jaune. "Ruby has some said some dumb stories about you over her letters and phone calls."

Jaune's smile fell and he slumped. "Dang it. I wanted to impress my friends' parents at least." That caused the Xiao Long patriarch to laugh and slap Jaune's shoulder.

"Nah it's fine kid! Your flaws and your misadventures have been fun to listen to. And I'm happy you became Ruby's friend. She has a hard time making them."

"Well, I'm happy too. She and I are in the same boat in the social department." He then scratched the back of his head. "Even with a second lifetime of experience during this whole thing, my social abilities suck."

"Aw. That's okay dear," Kali said patting his head. "I'm Kali Belladonna and this is Ghira, my husband."

"Nice to meet you," the large gruff man said. "The words we have seen with you are interesting. How well do you know my daughter?"

The question threw Jaune for a loop. "Uh...not as much as I like? I mean we talk about classes and study together. Although the most we spoke I think is our argument if comics are literature or not." He then shrugged. "I know she's a quiet girl and likes the privacy I give her though."

Ghira nods. He didn't mind that much. Kali, however, frowned. "If possible would you mind being better friends with my daughter?" Kali asked.

"Uh sure?" Jaune replied. "Why?"

"She needs more friends. I can see that Blake is close to her team and that monkey boy but I know she needs more friends than that."

Jaune nods. "Let's see if she wants it yeah?"

He then turned to the arena where Blake and Yang had gotten their stuff. "Will they be okay fighting?" Summer asked from her position with the other girls.

"The Curator and I placed a shield around the arena. It no stray attacks will be able to hit the stands. That and we made it so people can't die or maimed."

"I do have to question why though," Tai asked as the groups got together and sat down. "Why make all of these rooms?"

"Because not everyone wants to watch the various lives of me," Jaune replied. "So if they don't want to they can go play some games, read books, work out. All from various dimensions mind you. Heck, we even allowed them to go back to sleep. Not everyone has to be in the theater. I mean is as Coco goes to the game room."

"Oh that is exciting," Weiss said. Her mind already going to the library to look for books to read if she didn't want to watch blondes.

"Now enough about that," Sommer said. "Seems like they're about to start."

Yang and gotten Ember Celica back and could feed her Aura coursing through her. She slammed her fist together and smirked. "Let's get it on," the brawler said grinning.

Blake was inspecting Gambol Shroud and found it to be the prime condition. She got it ready as she watched her daughter grabbed a weapon. It looked like some sort of buzz saw.

Sun was acting as a referee. "Are you two ready?" The monkey Faunus asked. The BY of team RWBY nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Revive...Flare," Hei stated. Her ebony hair soon became tinged with orange as her eyes shifted from yellow to red. Even her usually black clothes had obtained orange highlights. "Now I'm ready."

Sun made sure once more before he threw his hands up. "Begin!"

Yang and Blake run forward first with Hei running a little slower than them. She used her bare arm, since she had a tank top on, blocking Ember Celica easily. That surprised the blonde, while Hei managed to block her other mother with the buzz saw. The Faunus from the future pushed them both away. Yang just grinned while Blake frowned.

"So you're a power type like me huh?" Yang asked, hopping on her feet. "A little slow but we can fix that with some training."

"I am not," Hei said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as she and Yang went around their daughter.

"My Semblance is something I call Revival, it lets me move between two forms. This is one of them, Flare." Hei responded as she blocked another slash, and then punched Blake in the stomach, sending her back a couple of feet. Pressing a button on the buzz saw, it spun with energy and it sliced through the bullets of Yang's gauntlets. Mother and daughter clashed and their weapons caused sparks as they proceeded to punch and try to hit each other.

When Blake came back into the fray, Hei had to turn and to dodge the surprise attack. "Your punches hurt more than Yang's," Blake frowned. She looked at her bruise that was being healed by her Aura.

"And her defense is high," Yang grinned. She gave Hei a solid punch to the chest and her daughter managed to walk it off.

The duo attacked again, this time using combined attacks. Their skilled counter-attack was making it hard for Hei to fight back. When Blake would attack low, Yang would attack high, forcing Hei to figure out where to block. Even with her high defense, Hei was having a hard time.

"I wonder why she chose that first," Sommer said from the stands as they watched Hei try to and fail to fight against her mothers.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked as everyone else watched in awe, the memories of the previous world forgotten at the moment.

"Well, Hei's Semblance has two forms. Flare and Hurricane. Both for different situations," Sommer explained. "Flare is meant for more defense and overwhelming strength."

"But that is the wrong thing to do against them," Tai said as he watched the well-oiled machine that was his daughter and her friend.

"Again, that is why I'm surprised she chose that," Sommer frowns.

"Hei wanted to see how strong her mothers were," Jaune grinned. "See how well she stands at this level. And two on one, Yang and Blake are stronger than Flare Hei. But..." The man stopped, and Sommer already knew what was going to happen. "She going to hurt herself if she does what I think she will do."

Hei was panting hard but she seemed undeterred. Her red eyes shifted and became blue. Her hair started to stand on end as she lost the red highlights all over her body. Instead, they were replaced with blue ones that matched her eyes.

Pressing a button on the buzz saw, it split open and then slid to the side of the thing she was holding. Switching it from her right to her left hand, Hei took a ready stance.

"So, you like your hair as much as I do that it changes!" Yang gleefully jumped in place.

"And she seems to have at least some cultural aspects of my family despite being a hand to hand fighter like yourself," Blake grinned.

"Mothers. I would like to thank you," Hei said with a soft smile. "I know where I can improve now. Let me show you a different side of my power."

Hei stood in her spot for a couple seconds before she became a blue blur. Yang was confused as her daughter became like a smudge in her eyes before she felt about ten different hits slam into her stomach rapidly.

She grabbed at it, making Blake look at her partner. "You taught me to never look away from an opponent, mother," Hei said as she appeared next to Blake. The person in question used her Semblance to make a clone that took the hit.

However, even as she was dodging, Blake felt a fist slam into her stomach twice before she was kicked into Yang.

The two recovered quickly and saw Hei. "So...you're as fast as Ruby when you're feeling blue?" Yang teased. Everyone in the training room, except Tai, groaned collectively at the bad pun.

"Yes and I can keep it up constantly," Hei responded. "Unlike Aunt Ruby who does it short bursts. The drawback is I lose a lot of my strength for this speed."

"And the Flare form is the trade-off," Yang said, having understood the relatively simple Semblance. "I get you." She got ready to attack again when Blake stopped her.

"We're stopping this right now," Blake said. That caught everyone, except Jaune and Sommer, by surprise.

"What? Why?" Hei asked. Her Faunus mother touched her ear and the daughter did the same. Feeling something wet, Hei brought it down and saw blood.

"You...you still don't have full control over it do you?" Blake asked. Hei pouted, looking very much like a sad cat.

"No. I need my armor for it and it's been helping but I can't use my Semblance constantly without repercussions. It puts a lot of strain on my body in Flare form, while it strains my mind in Hurricane." Hei sighed before deactivating her weapon. "I concede to you."

"Oh dang it," Yang groaned. She could tell if Hei kept going the young woman may have won! Beaten them honestly. But whatever happens with her Semblance that stresses out Hei's health, Yang knew she had to stop for now. "I want a rematch when you are stronger."

"Of course mother," Hei said with a smile. The crowd came to greet them.

In another section of the building, the villains were hold up in their rooms. Separately, of course, the Curator watching them. While they could not do anything outside of mocking and speaking to the others, this would keep them from gaining morale. He even confiscated their Scrolls.

That made them all the more cautious. Well except for Roman and Neo. Being freed from Cinder, and now her Mistress's, control while they are here was very freeing. Hence why they were in the game room playing some shooting game against Coco and Neptune.

That left a few more people.

Pyrrha, Penny, Ruby, and Velvet had hidden away into the library. The four girls were looking at one another at a table, shuffling nervously.

"I'm in love with Jaune," Pyrrha said. "As much as I wanted to say it was love at first sight, it wasn't. I originally wanted to be his friend because he didn't know I was famous. But over the semester, I found out how much of a nice person he was and that he treated me just like everyone else. It made him more likable to me. I...truly love him."

Ruby and the others looked at her as she admitted that.

"I don't think I can match you in that," Velvet said softly. "I think I just have a girlish crush on him. He's helped me out a couple of times with Cardin. And seeing the numerous worlds makes me see that he is truly a good person. But I don't think I can be the one he needs for it. Even in our world. I...I think I'm going to bow out."

"Velvet…" Ruby whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Velvet then smiled. She looked at Pyrrha. "Seeing all these worlds made me realize that I'm in a similar situation to you Pyrrha but in Jaune's place. I think...I should give Yatsu a chance."

Pyrrha gave her a sad smile too. She understood where Velvet came from, the champion truly did. So that was why she wasn't going to stop her. Plus one less rival was good.

"I have a crush on him as well," Penny answered. "I've seen videos of him through my work under the General. And seeing him train, working with others, helping, struggling, and all of that he went through. Unlike you Pyrrha, it was love at first sight." The robot turned human grinned. "And I want him to be my friend first. I want to be by his side as well as Friend Ruby's. I wish to be with him. So I will not back down, Friend Pyrrha."

"I see. I hope the best for you then," Pyrrha replied. The two redheads looked at one another before nodding.

"Hey! I'm here still!" Ruby frowned. "I'm also in love with Jaune. He's been my best guy friend and I won't give him up. I want him to notice me more as a woman and since he seems more knowledgeable now, I'm sure he will! So I'm not going to stop liking him. Not for either of you." Her silver eyes glared at Pyrrha and Penny before they softened. "But I'd like us to all be friends still."

"Of course!" Penny smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Pyrrha laughed.

"And Velvet," Ruby said looking at the Faunus who looked at her surprised."I'll support you with Yatsuhashi!" The other first-years nodded and the girl smiled.

"Thank you," Velvet said. The group shared a hug before heading back to the main lobby.

Jaune waved at them but before anything else could be done, Ruby kissed him on the lips. While Penny and Velvet kissed him on the cheek.

"What just happened?" he asked Pyrrha. The blonde being confused about what happened. Yang grinned and gave him a noogie, while Tai gave him a thumbs up.

"We talked. Seems like Velvet is not going after you anymore," the redhead replied. "But Penny and Ruby are doubling down."

"Huh…" The Champion took the King of Time's hand and they entered the theater.

The screen turns on for a preview:

"**We've been chosen for the Vytal Festival,"** **Russel said cleaning his knives.**

"Hey wait, those aren't his weapons! They look cooler!" Ruby pointed out.

"Are we watching something with CRDL?" Velvet made a face.

"**I know, right? I'd usually be afraid but...I can't help but feel excited!" Dove said as he readied his armor.**

"That's also not his usual clothing," Ren pointed.

"What is happening?" Nora asked.

"**Then again...we spent all of the semester break doing that hard work to get this strong," Sky grinned as he laid on the bed.**

"Why is he buffer?" Yang asked.

"Something is very different here," Blake said.

"**What do you think boss?" Russel asked the person looking out the window of their dorm room.**

**Standing there was none other than Jaune Arc, a little bit bigger than the normal one. He didn't have Crocea Mors on him. It was resting to his side. A small grin on his face. "This is the stage we've been waiting for guys. To prove ourselves to the world." He turns to the team who were all excited as well. "Let's show everyone, especially team RWBY and PRNC (Princess), that we're not to be taken lightly anymore."**

"Holy shit," Jaune gasped. "I landed in that world once! Man, that was a wild ride seeing me on that team."

"What happened in that world?" Pyrrha asked.

"I became their leader because Russel accidentally found me first. You got partnered with Cardin. You didn't like it at all."

"What was your team called Mr. Arc," Ozpin asked.

"**Team ABLT (Ability)."**

* * *

So I made the extra rooms so I don't have to react as everyone at the same time. Honestly, that's 30 people, excluding Jaune and the future people. So I'm going to throw people in and out depending on the chapter.

So next chapter the ones in the theater are RWBY, JNPR, Future Girls and Ozpin and Glynda. Making it 13 people. Much more manageable.

Also, this is the last of the three original worlds that I was thinking of doing a full story for. There is one more but that one is to sate my Kamen Rider addiction. I'm going to put a poll eventually to see what you guys want to see more.

Please leave a review!


	25. On the Road

Woo! A new chapter! Not as beefy as more of my original worlds but it's something. This world is also inspired by various shounen sports manga/anime.

**Fyr RedNight:** Thank you!

**Gabriel:** Oh no I mean making an actual crossover fic for it, not just a chapter.

**Guest: **I said she was attracted to him because he did not know her. I acknowledge that but that love must come from somewhere outside of that. And yes it was a dick thing to do and hypocritical because I had Penny double down on her beliefs. But that just shows Velvet's feelings weren't as strong because she doubted it. And I haven't even decided on a pairing for this fanfic. Still up in the air.

**Argus456:** He can't Doctor Who it until Jaune goes Ohma

**Sleipner34: **I already have an idea in mind for DiEnd's appearance. After all, two dapper thieves must meet, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY.

* * *

"So this world is going to be more snippets," the Curator said.

"Why is that?" Weiss asked.

"Becuase this is going to be a long montage," he replied.

"Neat," Ruby grinned. She and Pyrrha were sitting on either side of Jaune, both holding his hand. Meanwhile, the rest of RWBY and JNPR sat below them. The Future Girls sat above them. And Ozpin and Glynda a row above them.

**The screen turns on.**

**The team known as ABLT (Ability) was standing in front of the gates of some city of Renais. Formerly known as ALBT (Alabaster), the team changed their name after things came to light.**

"Must mean when the forgery of your transcripts comes to light," Hei stated.

"Yeah, I can already see the history of this world," Jaune replied calmly.

"Hey, no spoilers!" Ruby shouted. He grinned at her.

"Don't worry crater face I won't."

"Mom, why does he call you that?" Sommer asked.

"N-No reason," Ruby blushed.

"She blew up because of your mother." Yang teases her sister.

"That must have sucked," Sommer giggled.

"I just sneezed dang it Yang!"

"I see my naming skills haven't gone terribly," Ozpin nodded. He named them after a color, the team just preferred being called something else.

**Jaune Arc, their leader, had managed to make it into Beacon with forged transcripts and no skills whatsoever. It had come to light early on and the team had troubles coming to terms with it.**

"Well you did have skills," Nora teased him. "Just not on the battlefield." Everyone, even Ozpin and Glynda.

"Feeling the love guys," Jaune frowned but he knew they were just joking.

**Sky Lark, the most haughty of the group, had taken it the hardest. He knew that his leader wasn't up to snuff but that was not something he was prepared for. He only understood that his leader was smart in ways he wasn't and that was why he was allowed to be the one in charge of the group. It made him the angriest.**

"Makes sense, after Cardin he was the cockiest," Yang snorted.

**Dove Bronzewing, the most cowardly of the group, was the most scared upon finding that out. He was scared that he'd be kicked out of Beacon! The young man was the one who kept begging others not to speak of it. To let it go through and just continue as normal.**

"Was he always a coward?" Weiss asked.

"He's the first to run when we were in Forever Falls," Jaune replied.

**Russel Thrush, Jaune's partner, was the most hurt. He had planned on originally going with his friend Cardin but he had run into this loser. The two had managed to escape from the Emerald Forest with some fighting. However, he had come to an understanding of Jaune of at least as a friend. When his leader came to their group about his lies, he felt hurt. Russel came to be friends with this guy.**

"Oh, that's like me," Blake pointed out.

"It wasn't that bad," Ruby said.

"Ruby, I ran away and did some rather questionable stuff. We had an argument and everything!"

"Good point."

**Of course, it leads to one eye-opening experience for the group. Namely, they beat the shit out of each other. **

"Are...are boys such dumbasses in your time?" Sommer asked.

"They are not that bad actually," Weiss replied to her daughter. "It's only when they get together in groups that they become stupid."

"That hurts you think so lowly of us Weiss," Jaune pouted. Even Ren nodded.

"Ren is the exception," Weiss grinned teasing Jaune.

"Thank you, Weiss," Ren said, obviously teasing his friend.

"It's like my teasing has doubled or something," the blonde groaned.

**With his aura having at least been awakened by a drunk at a bar before Beacon, Jaune was able to tank most of the hits. He swung his fists wildly against his more experienced opponent, Sky. When Russel tried to stop it Sky punched him too. And then Dove got dragged in the heat of the moment.**

"I can see that happening with if you were in that team," Hei said as she tapped Jaune's chair from above.

**For nearly an hour, the four boys had just slugged it out until they were all tired. Laying on the mat of the training room. It was only after the anger and frustration that the boys managed to talk.**

"Ren, please tell me we will never do that," Jaune begged his friend.

"Jaune, if your words are to be believed, you would defeat me instantly," Ren said. That got a few laughs from others.

"Man you without your Semblance makes you sassy, I like it." The two boys shared a look before he reached back with his fist and Jaune gave him a fist bump.

**"Do you guys even understand what it feels like to feel useless? To not have a purpose?" Jaune asked through tears. "To feel like a complete loser? I...I took this chance to make something of myself. To be someone. Someone my parents...my family can be proud of. And I know I may have lied to get in but I've survived through initiation and passed classes alongside all of you. I want to stay but I don't want to lie to the Headmaster anymore."**

"My lord, that is sad," Sif sniffled.

"I didn't know you were that desperate Jaune-Jaune," Nora also cried.

"They are so much alike," Pyrrha whispered. That caused Jaune to nod.

"I'm glad you're taking the initiative in this one Mr. Arc," Ozpin congratulated the boy as he sipped his...hot chocolate? Yes, he decided to get something other than coffee this time.

**"You think you're the only one?" Sky glared. "Over and over again, my dad was on my ass. I was not enough for him. Even with all my skills, all my efforts. I could not meet his standards! Especially since I've lost to Nikos twice in the Mistral Tournament. I thought Beacon would be enough but it wasn't! Then you come in lying to get your spot. Don't you know how angry that makes me?" The dark-haired boy took a moment to sigh. "So you're not the only one who has it rough."**

"I've never actually fought him in the tournament," the redhead said. "Must be another difference in that world."

"We don't know much about CRDL do we?" Yang said.

"No, we don't outside of them being assholes," Blake frowned.

**"I only managed to make it into Beacon because of luck," Dove said after Sky finished his pouring his soul. "I barely managed to scrape the bottom of the barrel here. I didn't get a scholarship like Lie or Valkyrie from what I saw. I just passed the entrance exam with marks just above failure. I'm always too scared to do things and need help from others. And...I don't think I could have ever done what you did Jaune. At that, you were braver than me. So I can at least respect you for that."**

"That is true. Mr. Bronzewing needs to work on his self-confidence and fear," Goodwitch commented. "If anything he's a bit like you Mr. Arc."

**Russel remained quiet. "Brothers damn it, why are we all being emotional?" The teen with the mohawk groaned. "I don't have any problems like that like you guys. I got in normally. I was a normal person. Hell, I wanted to go into music first but I thought being a Hunter was cool. So I pursued that instead. I just want to do good you know? I'm just a little angry that you lied to us man."**

"He did seem like the one with the most level headed one," Ren said.

"What with his hair though?" Sommer wondered.

"Are there no mohawks in your timeline?" Ruby asked.

"Well not really? I don't think we've seen one have we?" The white and red themed girl looked Hei. The other girl shook her head.

"Even from my lord's faction, there aren't any mohawks," Sif frowned. The Future Girls looked at Jaune.

"Why are they looking at you?" Ozpin asked.

"They come from a future where I am an evil overlord apparently," Jaune replied nonchalantly. "They came back in time to stop me from being evil. And no, I have no idea why there wouldn't be any mohawks."

**"Look," Jaune said standing up. "I'll go speak to Ozpin. I'll make sure no one else has to suffer my problem. It's the least I can do for you guys."**

"You would do that," Pyrrha said. "You did the same when you were getting bullied."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad," Jaune snorted.

**"The least you can do for us is not be a bitch and make sure everything works out well for us," Dove snorted. "We can't continue if you get kicked out. We are a team after all."**

"That is very true," Glynda said. "If he was kicked out the team would be disbanded. Unless there was a spare who passed the initiation."

"And in this case, there was not," the Curator continued for her.

**"So where you go, we'll have to go at least. If you get kicked out, we blame you for what happens to us," Russel said. "We may as well join you talking to him so there's no surprise."**

"The version of these guys...are nice," Blake pointed out. "How come?"

"Because they don't have a bully as their leader," the Curator told them. "Without Cardin's influence, they aren't bad people."

**"Oh man...my mom and dad are going to kill me if I get kicked out," Dove groaned. "Let's say we did it and not." When the other three glared at him, the brown-haired boy withered under their glare. "Fine."**

"Needs to work on that courage," Glynda fixed her glasses.

**So it was at that the boys went to the headmaster's office and spoke to Ozpin. Jaune had told the headmaster about the forged transcripts. The group was surprised to hear that he already knew about it.**

"Seems like in most worlds I do," Ozpin stated.

"In all the worlds with Beacon Academy that I visited, yeah you did," Jaune nodded his head sagely.

**And he had let Jaune stay since not only did he see the potential in the boy, but Ozpin knew he wanted to prove himself. He would let Jaune stay since he managed to pass the end of semester tests. However, there was a stipulation for him to keep staying.**

"I wonder what he'll have me do?" Jaune asked.

**Throughout the semester break of a month and a half, Jaune would be undergoing the harshest training Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck had come up for him.**

Glynda gasped and Ozpin groaned as the students stared at them.

"Most people can only handle one of their private sessions," Glynda explained to the students. "Most become unhinged, namely from the sheer amount of talking one of them does."

"For me to punish the boys that way, I must have been feeling rather vindictive," Ozpin stated.

**Jaune accepted and the rest of team ABLT, as they called themselves to get away from that stormy first semester, decided to join him. They were placed on a team, they should at least start treating each other like a team.**

"Very true," Hei nodded. "At least our team works like a well-oiled machine.

"Excuse you?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes narrowed looking at Hei.

"I'm saying our team, BASL is better than team JNPR," she sniffed. Nora and Pyrrha suddenly started glaring at her.

**So that was why they were here at this small city's gates. Port was in a large pickup truck in the driver's seat. Oobleck was standing on the large bed with seats on the sides. Their backpacks were in the bed, as well as boxes of rations, water, and some blankets.**

"The barest minimum needed to survive," Glynda said. "This is going to be hard for them."

**"So...how much extra pounds do we have on us?" Jaune asked curiously as he slowly moved his arms. The blonde had felt the weight almost immediately. On his wrists, legs, shoulders, and back were weights. All of them did. That was on top of the weapons and armor they usually wear.**

**"It's originally going to be twenty percent of your body weight but we bumped it up to thirty," Oobleck said calmly as he sipped his drink. Since it was hot where they were, he was drinking some iced tea instead of coffee.**

"Damn," Yang gasped. "How heavy are you Jaune."

"150 lbs," he told his fellow blonde. "Damn that's another 45 lbs on my body excluding our armor and weapons."

**"Why?" Dove asked as he walked around slowly. He could already feel the added weight and wobbled a little. Russel was doing much the same and frowned. Sky meanwhile did some stretches and found himself adapting quicker than the others.**

**"For endurance training of course," Port said from his seat. "But we also have some other ideas as well."**

**"During the day, you will all be pushing this large truck from here back to the Academy."**

"That sounds okay," Nora snorted. "Relatively easy."

"For you, because you have a strength Semblance. I don't think these guys do," Ren told his girlfriend.

"Well, like ninety percent of all versions of me have Aura Enhancement/Empowerment. So boosted strength is something I can do easily," Jaune informed them.

**"What!?" Jaune gasped. "And exactly how far are we from Beacon?"**

**"About...1250 miles," Oobleck answered. All four boys dropped their jaws.**

"Okay, that is a lot more than I expected," Glynda noted. That was a lot of miles they had to travel. With increased weight, that was quite the trek.

**"You want us to push that truck back to Beacon?" Russel said surprised.**

**"Only during the day yes," Oobleck answered. "This is a punishment after all."**

"That is both cruel and unusual. Also, that's a lot of training," Yang whistled.

"They are going to get buff by the end of this," Hei nodded.

**"And then at night I am going to drill in some basics into the lot of you," the usually jittery professor said. "You three on survival, seeing a Mr. Arc has come from a family that has dealt with farming and hunting. He probably knows how to at least survive out in the wilds for a bit."**

"Okay, I did not know that," Jaune hummed.

"Would have helped in our travels honestly," Sif hummed.

"Would help us too," Ren agreed with his daughter.

**Jaune nodded. "I'm not the best but I at least know what's poisonous and what's not, as well as some knots and other things. Still can't figure out which way is north though."**

That made Pyrrha laugh a little. Jaune groaned again.

**"You said it. You almost lead us into a Deathstalker cave," Russel said shoving Jaune for a moment.**

"Oh come on! That's like the 60th world!" he complained. That got a lot of laughs.

**"I already apologized for that!" Jaune countered. Sky and Dove just chuckled as did Port and Oobleck.**

**"And at night, Mr. Arc, I shall be teaching you at least the basics to fighting," Port grinned. "You, my dear boy, will be a fearsome Hunter in training by the time I'm done with you. We'll also try to figure out what your Semblance is the entire time we do this."**

"Admirable on his end," Glynda said. "He's being thorough."

"Make sense since he knows Mr. Arc doesn't have any skills. I'm sure he'll do well for this version of Mr. Arc," Ozpin said as he sipped.

**"Oh and before we start all of you put these on," Oobleck handed the boys all some weird mouthpiece. They all put it on and suddenly found it harder to breathe. "This will teach you how to breathe properly. You will have those on all day unless it's a meal."**

"What!?" Ruby shouted surprised. "Why!"

"To help improve their breathing," Ozpin replied.

**"We even planned and had it have a drinking option," Port said. The large man went into the water box and took out a small vial. "We just insert this into the mask and you guys can drink some water."**

**Jaune was having the hardest time breathing since he had the least amount of training, followed by Dove, Russel and lastly Sky who was doing the best.**

"Interesting to note that Sky is the most fit from them," Yang said.

"Why? You interested?" Blake asked her partner.

"Nah, just scouting them out for the Vytal Festival."

"I'm so proud of you," Weiss mockingly cried.

**"We will give you ten minutes and then we get to pushing," Port said.**

**"You guys didn't have to join me," Jaune wheezed through the mask. He can feel his Aura trying to help him with the shortness of breath. It failed of course since it wasn't something that Aura couldn't help with.**

"Huh, you learn something every day," Sommer noted. "Aura does not help with breathing."

**"What are you talking about?" Russel asked. "And give you all the damned special training?" His breathing was coming out in short breaths.**

**"This is more like an accelerated boot camp," Sky said. He regulated his breaths calmly. Being the most experienced, he at least knew how to breathe. However, with the mask on it was still rather hard.**

**"Yeah...I sort of need that still," Dove chuckled. "Oh god, it hurts to breathe." The most fearful was panting quickly, a little scared he'd run out of breath. "Is it getting hot here or is it just me?"**

"That fear is coming up again," Sif said. "If he wants to be of use to my lord, this Dove needs to get his act together."

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because in the future my family is tied to my Lord. My mother serves as his head of security and father is his righthand man."

"Wait so we're evil!?" Nora shouted in surprise.

"It's a matter of perspective," Sommer responded. "Mom joined Jaune's faction but my mother is part of the resistance." Ruby and Weiss, after talking to Sommer for a bit, had figured out that "mom" was Ruby and "mother" is Weiss.

"Why?" Ruby asked confusedly.

"Reasons I'd rather not share." The venom in her voice was very blatant. Whatever happened had to be bad. "But being a child of two organizations I know how Jaune's future self works and how the resistance does. So I can understand why future Jaune is doing what he's doing but at the same time I see the reason why the resistance exists."

"How about you Hei?" Blake asked her daughter.

"I'm completely on the resistance side. I came back in time to try and kill Jaune," Hei answered. "Cousin here stopped me and instead was trying to keep him on the path of a hero. So far I have not seen Sommer be wrong."

**"Dove man breath," Jaune suggested to his teammate. "I'm having a hard time too but you need to calm down." Dove looked at his leader and took a couple of deep breaths and became less crazed in his breathing.**

**"Thanks."**

"That is something I can see you doing," Ruby told her friend and crush.

"Brotherly instincts coming on," he puffed up his chest.

**"No problem." The Arc scion turned to Oobleck and Port who were watching the scene with a grin each. "Shall we get started?"**

**"That we shall young boys! Now push!" Port shouted. The four boys went behind the truck and started to push the heavy thing. Jaune and Sky at the very end pushing the back, with Russel and Dove on the sides.**

**(Week 1)**

**At the end of the first week, almost all the boys were able to breathe properly. Dove was just behind a little bit, but the teachers had modified the masks to increase difficulty. Of course, the boys didn't mind. It was training after all.**

**They had also made it 250 miles in that week.**

"Fuck," Yang said. "You guys moved that much with all that limitations in a week? That's intense."

**A week of learning the basics. A week of getting his ass handed to him by Prof. Port. Jaune was making progress but it was slow.** **His team meanwhile was being taught by Oobleck how to survive out in the wild just in case something like that happened. How to hunt for meat, forage, make a fire. Dove surprisingly was the fastest learner in that.**

"Hey, good on him!" Nora said. "It looked like he needed a leg up!"

**Of course, they all had sparred each evening. One on one or as a team against the teachers. Port proved to be a menace with his Blowhard and Oobleck was a monster Antiquity's Roast. The four boys couldn't even touch them as a group, let alone one on one.**

**So far no problems had occurred.**

"Simple and easy week so far," Weiss said.

**(Week 2)**

**Within a city on the way to Vale, the group had to help out during a Grimm attack. Team ABLT fought...with all their handicaps on.**

"That's not good," Ozpin stated.

"Never go to battle like that children," Glynda told the gathered people.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch!" all the Beacon students replied.

**What was once an easy fight against some Beowolves, was more than a challenge. Even with the two weeks of training, the adjusted weight on them, as well as the very real crisis, made fighting tough on all of them. They still managed to fight the Grimm off, with Jaune even managing to kill some of his own.**

"A week of nonstop training did that much for you?" Yang asked Jaune.

"I mean...I'm only a couple of months in Beacon and I was at least not dragging anyone down," Jaune shrugged.

**However, when they were about to be overwhelmed, Port and Oobleck stepped in saving their butts. Of course, they were chewed out for not taking off their weights and breathing apparatus.**

"Aw, we don't get to see it?" Nora pouted.

"Don't worry mother, I'm sure you will in time," Sif replied. The two orange-haired girls shared a smile.

**Brothers, they were stupid. So they were given detention. Aka another ten miles that week. This put them at 458 miles.**

"They are averaging about 220 miles per week," Weiss said. "Rather impressive with all their handicaps."

"I know right?" Ruby grinned. "We should do that!"

"No," all the rest of RWBY said.

"Jaune we will never do that you here me," Pyrrha stated.

"Of course Pyr," Jaune told her.

**(Week 3)**

**"Uh..." Jaune mumbled as he looked at everyone. Port and Oobleck were rather surprised to see what had happened, while the boys were also dumbfounded.**

**They had moved up in weight from thirty to thirty-five percent of their body weight at the start of the week. And the apparatus on their mouths were still on, this time though it was changed to help their training. It was put so they would have less air going into their lungs, training them once again to deal with a harsh air environment.**

"That should be included in our training programs," Glynda told Ozpin.

"When we return we should implement it," he agreed. That made the students both eager and dread that idea.

**Also with that much focused on his swordsmanship from a proper teacher, Jaune was able to learn to do various moves with his sword and shield now. However, that was not what everyone was staring at. No, they were starring at Jaune who had managed to heal Sky's wounds.**

"There's my Semblance," Jaune smiled.

"WOO!" Nora cheered for him. That got people to chuckle but also made Pyrrha and Ruby look at the bombastic bomber. They know that Nora's relationship with Jaune is purely platonic, heck maybe even familial, but they had to wonder just how close two truly were.

**They had been in a recent attack by Grimm, protecting a settlement. With the constant training, the boys were able to easily fight back the Grimm now even with their handicaps. **

"I wonder if you were just forced to train nonstop, would you be that good," Sommer asked her leader.

"Maybe from the start of Beacon that could have helped," Ruby answered for him.

**But with their constant training, making use of something that went over Jaune's head known as Supercompensation, they had already made huge leaps and bounds over their previous week.**

"WOO!"

**That didn't mean they were that badass just yet.**

"Aww…" Jaune's excited yell deflated almost immediately.

**They got nicked, cut, bruised, and a lot of other things. However, as they were all resting within the hospital of the city known as Tournant. Jaune healed his friend "What did you just do Mr. Arc?" Port asks as they watched the cuts Sky received were slowly closing up.**

**"I don't know. I was just...pushing my Aura to heal myself like usual, but when I got close to Sky his wounds started healing," Jaune responded.**

"It's because my Aura boosts up other people's Aura including what they do with it."

"So you mean if I were to say...empower my punch with my Semblance…" Yang asked curiously.

"It would probably double your strength." That gave the teens things to think about. Ozpin and Glynda meanwhile shared a look. Maybe they could use him for their unconscious friend.

**"I honestly feel great right now," the most confident person on the team said. "Like, I didn't even use my Aura in the first place."**

**"May I look at your Scroll?" Oobleck asked. Sky handed the doctor his device and the older man was surprised. "My word, you look like you're back at full in your Aura Meter. Mr. Bronzewing, please hand me your Scroll."**

**"Sure doctor," Dove replied handing him the Scroll. The doctor looked at his Aura Meter showing him at 46 percent.**

**"Now, Mr. Arc please give me yours as well. Then approach Mr. Bronzewing the same way you did Mr. Bronzewing."**

**"Of course," Jaune replied. Handing Oobleck his Scroll, he then turned to his teammate. The blonde focused his Aura into his hand and touched Dove's shoulder. Oobleck was looking at the Scrolls and saw what was truly happening. Jaune's Aura, which was massive in reserves, lower a little. It was originally at 70 percent and lowered to 49. Meanwhile, Dove's went to full.**

Weiss and Ren were suddenly more interested. They had the weakest constitution of their groups, but if Jaune were to pump their Aura's they could keep fighting.

"Holy moly," Ruby said.

"21% of your Aura was 50% of Dove's," Pyrrha finished.

**"Interesting," Port said as he was watching over his friend's shoulder. "Mr. Arc. It seems like your Semblance allows you to empower other people's Auras."**

**"Aura Empowerment?" Jaune asked. "That's a good support role."**

**"It is. Not only can you heal people this way, but I'm sure you can empower their Semblances too," Oobleck stated. "Semblances the manifestation of someone's soul. You must want to help people if that's your Semblance."**

"It's because Fearless leader is going to be a hero!" Nora cheered.

"That he is!" Sommer agreed with her.

**"You here that boss?" Russel teased Jaune by giving him a playful punch on the arm. "You're a good person."**

**"I already knew that man. And stop calling me boss, it feels weird," the blonde replied. He held out his hand and healed his partner too.**

**They were 640 miles now. A little more than halfway through their training, both in length and time.**

"I wonder what is happening behind the scenes," Jaune stated. "I mean I can see snippets of their world but if I can get their watch I can see their whole history."

**(Week 4)**

**Jaune sits over an open fire pit, a ration in his hand and a bottle of water in the other. Tonight was one of their rest sessions. It would help their bodies recover. **

"That's why we are here," Jaune pointed out. "We've been traversing the multiverse for weeks now, we do need to rest."

"I know that but we are facing off a multiversal treat here," Hei reminded everyone.

**Over the last month that was all the boys had to eat unless they went to a restaurant. Those were rare and had to be paid out of pocket. **

"Truly a punishment I would not like to experience," Weiss stuck her tongue out in disgust. Only rations for 95% of their meals? That was part of the reason she didn't want to go to Atlas Academy.

"**What's on your mind boss?" Russel asked as he snacked on his ration. **

"**Nothing much," Jaune said as he took a bite of his ration. 'Just thinking about this past month. We've pushed a heavy truck over 808 miles and we've been training nonstop."**

"**We've also suppressed Grimm and bandit attacks," Russel said grinning. Jaune chuckles. **

"Ah doing the job of Huntsmen under the guidance of Prof. Port," Yang said. "Sounds like a hassle."

"**Yeah, that too." He leans back and looks up at the broken moon. "I feel like we're changing you know?"**

"**I don't feel changed much," Sky said dragging his foldable chair to the fire pit and plopping down in it. "I still feel pretty badass."**

"There's that confidence that story kept mentioning," Sif said. "I was wondering why they're doing that?"

"Because it's a montage," Sommer told her friend.

"**Well you're less of an ass Mr. Badass," Jaune snorts. "You speak to us instead of just sneer or deride us."**

"**Yeah, now you sneer **_**and**_ **deride us," Dove laughed as he got his seat into place around the fire. Sky gave him the finger but smiled all the same. **

"Is this a bromance?" Ruby asked.

"Totally is," Nora giggled.

"**And you're not much of a coward," Jaune complimented Dove. "You stood by with us even when times got scary. And I'd like to thank you for that."**

"**Ah shucks it was nothing boss," Dove grinned like a loon. **

"**Damn. How many times will I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" That got the whole team to snicker. **

"I prefer Jaune or Fearless Leader thank you very much," Jaune nodded his head in defiance. He felt for his counterpart.

"**Face it, partner," Russel said placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You make solid tactics on the fly, you've got a crazy Semblance meant to support others, and honestly I'm pretty sure this month proved you're a capable person of leading us. You're the boss."**

"This is still so weird," Ren stated.

"What is?" Pyrrha asked in response.

"Seeing them be all nice to one another. Being more hunter than bully."

"**That and you showed you've not much of a pansy after all," Sky grinned. "Held your own. Heck, I'm fucking proud man!"**

"**And honestly, I'm pretty sure our team wouldn't be as well-received in more Faunus towns if you weren't there to defuse situations," Dove shuddered. **

"**Guys, you are playing it up. I did not do much," Jaune replied. **

"Your counterpart needs to learn when to take compliments," Blake told him.

"Self-confidence issues plague a lot of us Jaune's," he replied. "It's our biggest hurdle."

"**You should just accept praise some times," Port laughed as he and Oobleck joined the four boys.**

"Seems like Peter agrees with your statement Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"**Yes. You've been growing rather exponentially well," Oobleck said as he sat down. "You should have some pride in yourself."**

"**You think so?" Jaune asked. "I mean it's only been a month."**

"Geez just take a hint and know your cool!" Sommer complained.

"**A month of struggle, of fighting, of improving oneself," Port grinned. "It is said that you grow faster in times of war than in peace. You've been training and fighting damn near nonstop, especially in life and death situations. You're catching up well."**

"**Thanks." The blonde night grinned.**

**There were only two weeks left before they were done with their punishment. They were at 890 miles.**

"They're not that far off anymore," Glynda stated. "At their pace, they'll arrive at school right before the semester starts."

**(Week 5)**

**Jaune's eyes widen as he saw Crocea Mors broke from the force of the attack as he blocked it. The attack was strong enough to break both halves of his weapons.**

"Holy shit," Jaune gasped. He never had found anything that could break his ancestral weapon. If something could, that meant it was very powerful.

**It was a rogue mechanical Beringel that stood before them. It was taller than the actual thing, had metal plating instead of bone, and was smarter due to rudimentary AI. But the craziest thing he had noticed was the Dust. On its fists were deposits of Dust, namely Gravity Dust.**

"Gee, I wonder who made that," Hei snarked. "Probably some SDC branch."

"We're not that bad," Weiss defended herself.

**It was smart enough to drag them forward using the Dust or keep them down by increasing the gravity by using a pseudo-Aura Generator. It had used that same Gravity Dust to enhance its fisting and slammed it against his shield cracking it and his sword in half.**

"Probably part of some military prototype that James made," Ozpin frowned.

"Aura-Generator? Akin to Penny?" Ruby asked. "That's both cool and weird."

"Fuck. That is one strong robot," Yang whistled. "Even with my fists, I can't dent that shield."

**Sky's armor was wrecked and the back half of Feather's Edge was broken off. His entire body felt bruised.**

**Dove's Hallshott's gun half was broken and the weapon was barely functional. He was sure that he had broken his left wrist.**

**One of Shortwings was crushed, and Russel's left eye was swollen and right foot felt shot.**

"Team ABLT got wrecked," Nora frowned.

"To do so much damage, it must be a tough opponent," Pyrrha nodded.

**As for Jaune, he was now weaponless and was sure his ribs were cracked from taking a direct hit from the mechanical menace before them. The blonde was panting and he could already feel his Aura painfully stitching the bones back together.**

"**Fucking SDC," Sky groaned as he got up again. He used the leftover of his weapon to stand up.**

"See what I mean," Hei felt proud of herself. Somewhere in the theater, Raven felt proud too but did not know why.

**Jaune made sure to have the monster focus on him and him alone by making himself the biggest target. He charged the thing and dove to the right afterward, dodging the giant fist that sent out a wave of gravity altering energy from its epicenter.**

"How does it do that?" Sif wondered.

"Give me some time and I can probably figure it out," Ruby said enthusiastically. Even if it was beating up Jaune, she was indeed excited to see this robot in action.

"**Damn it, I thought this was going to be the easy side of the two choices," Dove grunted as he got up too. "But no, Oobleck and Port had to think that the other side of this building would be harder." He readied his sword only weapon now.**

"Dove, you don't have time to complain!" Blake shouted at the screen.

**Meanwhile, Jaune focused his Aura into his fist, not noticing his Aura becoming as clear as a diamond. As his fist connected with the robot's fist. An arm broke down...the robot's that is.**

"Oh!" Nora shouted. "What was that!?"

"Huh, so he has the mutation in that world too, nice," Jaune said with a grin.

"Mutation?" Ren asked.

"As I said before, almost all Jaune's have Aura Enhancement. However, some have mutations that bump it up more so. Usually by various names. I'm sure you've seen it with the String!Jaune."

"You mean when his arm turned black and tanked our hits?" Yang asked while frowning. She remembered that.

"Yes. It enhances our bodies to be very hard and strong, and our minds extra sharp."

"Can you do it?" Pyrrha asked the person she loved. Jaune lifted his hand and it glowed gold.

"I can. I have both but there's a mysterious third step to it that I don't know of."

**Huh, he'd have to thank Oobleck for teaching him some basics of boxing. **

"**We just had to take on a job helping out the SDC, because it's the right thing to do," Russel frowned. He too got up and held onto his single dagger. **

"Man they must not be having a good time," Yang chuckled.

**Jaune landed back and was panting. However, he felt more alive at that very moment. **

"I see what you mean," Ozpin said. "To feel tired yet having your Aura coursing through you for a boost must feel amazing."

"**I think...I think we can do this," Jaune grinned. That made the others look at him as if he were crazy, but Jaune just kept staring forward at the robot. **

"You must be crazy if you think you can beat that thing in your current state," Weiss huffed.

"Aw, was that care for our dork knight I hear in your voice, Weiss?" Yang teased.

"He's not a dork knight anymore aunt Yang," Sommer laughed. "He's a dork lord."

"I have no cousin," Hei gagged at the joke.

"You are not visiting your aunt anymore," Weiss told her daughter.

"What! Come on! That was good!"

"**You get a concussion boss?" Russel asked as he too faced the deadly machine. **

"**If you haven't noticed it's been kicking our collective asses," Sky snorted, but he too readied his wrecked weapon. **

"**I'm just surprised you managed to break its arm!" Dove tried to keep the situation light. **

"Just keep looking at the bright side," Sommer nodded.

"**No," Jaune shook his head. "I believe we can do this." He could feel it. Whatever Aura he had left was spreading from him into the others. **

That caused the one in the theater to sit up straighter. "What's this?" Jaune asked surprised. "Another mutation to our Semblance?"

**Now that wouldn't be surprising, but it was happening simultaneously and without him touching them. **

"I can't do that," Jaune said with a grin. "Sif, Hei, Sommer, I know what world we are visiting next."

"**We need to hold out until a professional comes either way, but...I'm sure we can beat this guy." He could now feel Russel, Dove and Sky's auras mixing with his...and then coming back into himself and the others. **

"Are they pooling their Aura's and collectively sharing it?" Glynda asked surprised.

"What an interesting anomaly," Ozpin hummed.

**Dove stopped shaking in his boots, Sky stood up straight, and Russel got into a ready stance. They were suddenly feeling better about their chances. What they didn't notice was all their eyes were glowing. **

"Fascinating," Sif hums. "That would be a large boon in our adventurers my lord."

"**This is our drama," Jaune said resolutely. He clenched his fist. As he stared at the robot that had been waiting for them to attack, reassessing the entire situation. "And were the ones who write the script." The boys couldn't help but grin at the cheesy one-liner.**

**At 1069 miles, the boys had discovered Jaune's mutations to his Semblance.**

"From what I have gathered," the Curator chimed in, "That Jaune calls that ability Aura Enhancement: Perfect Rythm Tactics."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"It doesn't say why sadly."

**(Week 6)**

**Team ABLT walked onto the grounds of Beacon. They were tired, they were equipment-less, and most of all they were hungry. The end of the 1250 mile trek didn't end with a bang, no it ended with a lot of cursing at Port and Oobleck.**

"What?Why?" Jaune wondered.

**They were currently at 40% of their body weight on their bodies to make up for the missing armor and weapons. They thankfully didn't have the devices over their mouth anymore.**

"That's a lot of extra weight," the champion noted. "You guys must be buffer now after a month and a half of training."

**So when the duo of teachers started to **_**drive**_ **the damned truck, the boys were forced to run after it. It was a very tired run they did up to the entrance of their academy. They collapsed onto the ground at the end of it. When the teachers congratulated them, Sky was the first to curse them out, then Jaune. With their leader doing it, Dove and Russel followed.**

That got a lot of laughs. The thought of Port and Oobleck driving off at the end of the trip to just mess with the boys was hilarious.

**So here they were now, having recovered a little from the run.**

"**I want some dinosaur chicken nuggets, with some cream soda and tater tots, all the unhealthy stuff," Jaune said as they trudged towards the cafeteria. "Weeks of mostly nutrient-rich rations made me crave them."**

"That sounds like heaven," Jaune sighed.

"**I'm going to get a lot of pasta and sauce...and bread...and some orange soda," Dove grinned thinking about what to eat.**

"That doesn't sound half bad," Pyrrha mumbled.

"**Steak. I am getting steak and potatoes, I don't care what kind," Sky said holding his stomach. "Getting me some root beer."**

"Who even drinks root beer?" Weiss asked.

"**A burger. Maybe two, with some fries and a shake," Russel licked his lips. He was so ready for this.**

"Now I'm getting hungry," Nora pouted.

**They could smell the food coming from the cafeteria and were about to open the doors when Goodwitch opened it. "Oh, boys, welcome back," she greeted them.**

"And a cameo by Goodwitch! Nice!" Yang chuckled. "Every cool teacher made an appearance."

"**Hello Ms. Goodwitch," Jaune said. He was happy to see another professor outside of Port and Oobleck right now. "My team and I just arrived. We would like to get some food and then go to rest."**

"**I would love to do that for you but the cafeteria is closed." Looks of horror appeared on the four teen's faces instantly.**

"That's not fair!" Jaune complained. His other self deserved to eat damn it! His reaction got people laughing again.

"**W-Why?" Dove whimpered. His food!**

"**Team RWBY and PRNC (Periwinkle)-" **

"**Princess!" Nora shouted from **_**somewhere**_**.**

"Princess is a better name choice mother," Sif told her.

"**had a food fight and wrecked the entire room," Glynda finished speaking, ignoring the interruption. "It's being restocked at the moment. I'm sorry boys but we do have rations."**

"Oh, the irony!" Weiss laughed.

"**NO!" Russel shouted as he fell to his knees. That surprised Goodwithc.**

"**They will pay for this," Sky growled. The older woman didn't understand where the vitriol came from.**

"**They will don't worry," Jaune groaned. He took out his Scroll. "I'm calling an Auffer. Let's go to a fucking buffet."**

"**You are the best boss ever," Dove wept.**

**The screen turns black.**

"That was an interesting world to peak at, to say the least," Jaune said as he got up. "But that was as much time as we can spend here. The girls and I have to keep going."

"Do you have to?" Ruby asked as everyone followed them to the lobby.

"Yes, mom. We have to save the multiverse after all," Sommer said hugging both her and Weiss.

"We'll be sure to visit soon," Sif said to her parents.

"It was nice meeting you all," Hei stated with a bow. "I shall come for that rematch later mother."

"I'll be waiting," Yang grinned. Jaune bid farewell to his sisters and friends, although he was weirded out by the glare Neptune sent him.

After saying his goodbyes, a golden portal engulfed the four teens having them vanish from sight.

Inside the theater, this time was team RWBY, NPR, Penny, Sun and Neptune.

**The screen opens to 20 odd symbols with the word Henshin, beneath it.**

* * *

The next chapter is going to be light. Gonna show off Kamen Rider Henshins from Kuuga up to Zi-O, with Jaune being all of them of course. I'm also halfway through the first chapter of after dark. Who knew lemons were hard to write?


	26. Journey Through the Decade

So this chapter was originally going to be...six times as long. I was going to show off multiple forms and all 20 Heisei Riders. That would have been a 25K+ word chapter. I decided not to be crazy and just do what I can haha.

**Crovos**: First off how did you review twice? Secondly, no. It's all going to be Jaune in the place of the main riders. I'm also not doing fanfics. While yes that would be cool, I would prefer not to do that. A lot of other people are doing that already and I'm trying to stand out.

**Saito:** I preferred Shooting Star Dragon summoning.

**Draco711:** Adam no. Maybe on Weiss. Blake is happy with Sun, but Yang? She's also a maybe.

**Eternity456:** I'm thinking of doing GoH like how I'm handling Gaim, and eventually Solo leveling. Early fights to establish things and show their growth. But I'm debating on making Jaune Daewi or Mori. Cuz let's face it. Mori si cool, but Daewi got the girl.

**SpectreCL:** No I will not, since I have a different Idea for Gil.

**Candlestine**: I know that. They also say a few years afterward so I have time to finagle a scene.

**GXY-2013:** Was never a fan of it sorry.

**Speedy24:** It's based on Akashi Seiiro's Perfect Rhythm Plays form Kuroko no Basket.

**Midnight49: **Hey ! you got my references! Thank you for that.

**PersonaNinja Lux**: the campfire scene was inspired by FF15, so good job noticing that. And lol Reacting to all riders would be a fic all on its own.

**Argus456: **Ohma Zi-O is a multiversal threat all on his own. So yes, Jaune is going to be OP by the end of this.

**Seigfried XIII**: No problem! Glad you liked it. And Yes I am a girl haha.

To all those who congratulated me thank you as well!

Also, all the worlds here have been tweaked to fit Remnant and its history.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.

* * *

"Huh, that's odd," the Curator said.

"What is?" Sun asked as he and Neptune sat below the other teens.

"Seems like this little video is going to be happening live and broadcasted to the whole theater's rooms. That's nice of Decade."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"He would usually never do that." From the interactions they saw of him, the groups could agree with that.

**The scene opens up to Jaune who was sipping some coffee. Next to him was a large backpack, looking like he was about to go camping. He heard footsteps and looks towards the screen, or rather the camera. This Jaune was dressed in a plaid shirt underneath a leather vest, with jeans to finish off the suit. Overall very normal.**

"He looks normal," Blake pointed out.

"Is he going on a trip or something?" Ruby asked.

"Ah no. This version of Jaune travels the world, helping out others," the Curator responded. "He fights for the smiles of others." Since this was being shown to the entire theater, so was the Curator's explanations.

So, of course, the villains had to roll their eyes.

**"Oh! Hey Decade, how are you man?" this Jaune greeted. He tilted his head and waved at someone behind him. "Hey, Kivala!"**

"Kivala?" Penny asked.

**"Hey there!" an older Ruby voice said from off-screen. "How are you?"**

"Wait...why did he call me Kivala?" Ruby wondered.

"Haven't you noticed that these versions of Jaune are calling each other by codename…" Weiss was saying before being interrupted.

"They are called Kamen Riders," the Curator told her.

"Ah yes, sorry. These Kamen Riders are going by codenames. Maybe that is your codename?"

"Wait! I have ARMOR!?" Ruby squealed.

"You do."

"Can I see it?" The Curator just laughed but didn't respond, making her pout.

**"Doing good," Jaune gave a thumbs up.**

**"Kuuga," Decade said from behind the camera. "I'm doing a little show right now. I'm asking all of us to Henshin. It's being shown live as some alternate versions of our friends are stuck in a multiverse theater. They've been watching some too emotional worlds recently. So I thought something fun like this would be calming."**

"So he does care," Yang grinned. "He's just hiding it. What a softy."

**"Oh, that's neat!" Jaune said. "So you're meeting up with everyone from me to Build?"**

"How many of them are there?" Nora asked.

"Into the triple digits if you include everyone. But he's going to the main versions of them. So nineteen."

**"Yes and no." Jaune gave Decade a weird look. The crowd could feel the man roll his eyes. "There's another one for our generation. His name is Zi-O."**

"Oh, I stand corrected. It should be twenty."

**"Again neat. So how should I do this?" Jaune stood up. "Just normal?"**

**"Yeah, just the basic form. If we do it this would take all damn day with just one of us."**

"Basic forms?" Ren wondered.

"All of them have auxiliary and upgraded forms. And Decade is right. If we went through all of their forms it would take a while to explain them all."

**"I'll go on ahead to prep the others," Ruby said. She appeared on screen for a moment. She was older and still had her red cape. However, she was dressed more casually with a shirt, shorts over leggings, and a red beanie over her head. She leans up and her body covers the camera for a moment before pulling away. "See you later!"**

"What just happened?" Penny asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yang grinned will slightly shaking her little sister. "She kissed him." That had Ruby blushing with a grin on her face.

**"Time and place Ruby!" Decade stutters as Ruby giggles and vanishes behind a dimensional wall.**

"She can do that too!?" Ruby gasped.

"It's because of the thing that lets her transform and cross dimensions as well. So Ruby had managed to learn to walk the dimensions with her boyfriend," the Curator explained.

**Jaune laughs. "It's rare to see you so flustered Decade."**

**"Shut up and henshin already, damn it."**

"Ah! He's embarrassed!" Pyrrha giggled. She could see where part of her Jaune was inside that version.

**"Got it!" Jaune stood and then turned to the camera and waved his hand. "Hey there, whoever is watching! You're versions of my friends, so I hope you guys are doing fine wherever you are. And you enjoy our little slice of the multiverse!"**

"He seems rather friendly!" Nora grinned.

**~Kuuga~**

"So a quick preview of this version's Jaune. He travels the world helping people. Usually does odds and ends jobs as he does. However, when he returned to Vale he got up in an incident that showed the revival of sadistic humans from the past who had become monstrous."

Ozpin and Salem who were listening to this in their respective rooms paused what they were doing.

"They were a tribe of violent humans known as the Grongi and killed innocent lives for fun."

"That is disgusting," Ozpin spat. Everyone else who was on the side of good agreed wholeheartedly.

"And why was Jaune caught up in it?" Pyrrha asked.

"He had accidentally got something known as the Arcle, which gave him the power of the ancient king Ozma."

Ozpin looked even more surprised. "What?" he gasped. The Curator spoke into his head.

"Your spirit was still cursed to migrate from body to body, but your original body was preserved with what you can say is the fifth relic, the belt on your body."

"And with the Arcle, Jaune has become Kuuga. Fighting for the sake of other people's smiles against these monsters. With his strongest form being able to destroy the entirety of Remnant if he so wishes."

"Holy shit," Yang gasped. "He's that strong?"

"He is but he's so firmly planted on the side of good you don't have to worry about him."

**Jaune puts both hands over his waist and a silver belt manifested on it. It was rather large and had various insignias on the side. In the center was a large red jewel.**

"That's the relic," Ozpin whispered.

**The blonde held his right hand across his body, left arm right over the belt on the left. Moving his hand from left to right, he shouts. "Henshin!" He then put his right arm to his left side beside his left hand before stretching his arms wide.**

Adrian, who was in the game room with his parents and Coco and Velvet, tried to mimic his uncle, getting awws from the girls.

**A black under armor covered his body, while red chest armor and shoulder pads appeared. Around the neckline was a golden collar, around the shoulders, and beneath the abs. On his forearms are red wrists guards that end with golden wrist bands. Similarily there were golden pads on his knees with a red center and golden bangles around his ankles. The helmet was mostly black save for the eyes and mouthpiece. The mouthpiece was silver with the eyes being red. A golden outline went around the head with a golden centerpiece that looked like horns were in between his eyes.**

"It's simplistic," Weiss hummed.

"I like it," Ruby grinned.

"It's because it has your color scheme," Nora laughed.

"S-Shush!" That got more laughs from other people.

**He gave them a thumbs up.**

"**Thanks, Kuuga," Decade said.**

"**No problem!" Jaune's cheery voice came from the intimidating armor. Before it vanished and he waved at the people.**

"I would like to become his friend," Penny said. "He seemed nicer than a lot of people I've met."

"You should wait until you see Forze," the Curator stated before not continuing, getting the crowd to anticipate that one.

**~Agito~**

**The next place they arrived at was a quaint little restaurant named Agito. Standing there was Jaune in a chef's outfit.**

"Oh wow," Saphron said. "Did we finally get him to follow our househusband route?"

"Househusband route?" Velvet asked.

"My sisters and I trained him in the art of housekeeping. He may be lazy but if he gets to it, he can be the perfect house husband."

"A little," the Curator responded. "This Jaune is an amnesiac who lives in the Xiao-Long/Rose household. He does do all the cleaning and the like, to the point that he went away for a week for a cooking convention and the entire household nearly collapsed in their filth and own hunger."

That got the various members of that family blushing. They weren't that bad, but if they had someone like that for a few years...they can see it.

"So basically like Klien for myself and Winter?" Weiss asked.

"Yes."

"**So you got the heads up?" Decade asked.**

"**Haha, yeah," the Jaune laughed. He looks at the camera. "As you know my name is Jaune, but my codename, so to speak, is Agito."**

"So he named the restaurant after himself?" Blake asked.

"Well, he wasn't the one who named himself…" The Curator hummed. "In this universe, the Brother Gods fought millennia ago over what to do with humanity. In that fight, the God of Darkness won. He killed his brother in his anger."

Once again Salem and Ozpin were enthralled. To hear alternate versions of the ones who cursed them was intriguing.

"But in his last breath, he scattered his body to throughout Remnant. Putting within various people, and their lineages, the Seed of Agito. Anyone who can awaken a Semblance in this world has a chance to awaken that Seed and become Agito, the avatar of the God of Light."

"So Jaune is the person wielding that power?" Summer asked. "For what?"

"To oppose the Evolved Grimm, known as Lords, who are under the direct rule of the God of Darkness. To keep humanity and Faunus kind, under rule and thumb. Killing any who has the potential of becoming Agito."

"Pathetic," Salem hissed. "To think he would still try to keep up under his control."

"Do not fret Grimm Queen. At the end of his adventure, Jaune manages to get through to that god."

"Oh does? And how does this boy do it?" Salem asked.

"He kicked God in the face. Surprised him and weakened him. Forced him to accept that mortals need to learn on their own. Hence leaving humanity and Faunus kind in charge of their destiny."

Salem, the Queen of Grimm, somehow felt vindicated. Now only if she can get into that world to shake his man's hand...or take him to bed.

**He then crosses his arms in front of his waist and a bright light shone from his waist. A red belt appeared. I'm the center was a black buckle with yellow jewel encircled by golden metal. **

"The Seed of Agito I presume?" Blake asked.

"Yes."

**He then put his arms to either side of his waist and pushed his right arm forward slowly. "Henshin!" Slamming both hands on the two large buttons on the sides of his belt, his form shifted with a bright light.**

"That wasn't complicated! I can do that!" Ruby shouted. Standing up the fifteen years did the pose.

"I preferred Kuuga's better!" Sun replied. He mimicked the move.

"Oh, are we going to do this?" Yang asked. "Let's all wait until all of it and have a pose off!"

"You are on!" Nora grinned.

**His form shifted much like Kuuga. **

**Like him, there was black under armor that encases his upper body. His torso had a golden armor that went from his pecs and over his abs. Its sides were silver with the shoulders black. Like Kuuga he had wrist and ankle guards that were yellow instead of red. And his helmet was the same but the horn was much larger.**

"I can see it being the form that symbolizes light," Weiss nodded.

"You should see his final form. It's called Shining," the Curator hinted at.

"**Thanks," Decade said. **

"**Ah, no problem," the armor vanished and Jaune grinned. **

"**Jaune! Hurry backorders are piling up!" Yang shouted from within the building. "Ruby can only go so fast!"**

"What am I doing there?" Yang asked.

"You and Ruby help him out at his restaurant sometimes. Ruby because he's her friend, you because you're in love with him." That caused the brawler to look at the version of him on screen and couldn't see it. He wasn't her type after all. She also didn't see the appeal to him.

Maybe she should start looking?

"**Got it!" He turned to the camera and nodded before the screen shifted. **

**~Ryuki~**

"**This one is going to be a recording," Decade said as he showed off a Jaune an image of Jaune.**

"Why?" Penny asked.

"This Jaune died in his world." All the teens, yes even Neptune, paused at that.

"Died...how?" Pyrrha wondered.

"In this world, 13 people were chosen to become Riders. Each of them fighting in a battle royale, with the winner getting a wish."

"So he was murdered for this wish?" Ruby frowned.

"No. He was always trying to make everyone stop fighting. But he died when he was surprised attacked by a Mirror Monster, the beings that live in the world within the mirrors. He was protecting a child during an invasion, stabbed even before he got his armor on. Dying before his best friend Ren."

Ren gulped. He would hate to have to watch as his bother in all but blood die before him. It would be like losing his parents all over again. "We don't have to see that right?" he asked.

"We won't. That world had its time reset. Everyone survived but all their bonds never happened. Jaune never became a Rider. And life continued as if that never happened," The curator said.

**Jaune held out a black case with a dragon symbol on the front. He held it out in front of a mirror and a metal belt appeared on his waist, missing a large portion on the front. He held his arm across his chest with his hand flat and shouted. "Henshin!"**

"I take it they fight in that mirror world?" Neptune asked.

"They do. The only reason the monsters got into the real world is that they break out of their dimension but those are rare occasions."

**He brought his arm down and slotted the case into the middle of the belt. This time the under armor was red and the torso was silver. The guards on his wrist, ankles, and the pauldrons on his shoulders were all black. The helmet was grey and had numerous slits across the front that showed off the red eyes underneath. The top of his helmet was the same dragon symbol. On his left arm was some sort of mechanical dragon head. **

"I like it," Yang grinned.

"You just like it because it has a dragon," Ruby countered. That earned a few laughs.

"Well duh."

**He put his right hand onto the case and pulled out a card. Sliding the dragon's head forward, he slotted the card and the device shouted. **

"_**ADVENT!"**_

**A large mechanical dragon flew down. It was slim and long without wings, akin to the depictions of dragons in Mistral. **

"He has a dragon!?" Pyrrha asked surprised.

"They have a contract with each other," the Curator responded. "Dragredder empowers Ryuki as long as he feeds him the life energy of other beings. Jaune usually using mirror monsters as to not kill people."

"That's neat!" Nora laughed.

**~Faiz~**

**The scene opened up to Jaune in a simple T-shirt and jeans. However, the thing that stood out was on his head. On top of his unruly mop of blonde hair were two wolf ears. Behind him was a dry-cleaner. **

"He's a Faunus," Ghira said in surprise. Ilia and Kali were also shocked.

"I did not expect to see that," Kali replied.

"It is the multiverse, so it would make sense that there are forms of hm that would be a Faunus," Ilia explained.

"**Asshole," Jaune greeted. He had his arms crossed.**

"**Jackass," Decade returned the favor.**

That got a few chuckles from around the theater. Qrow and Winter especially since he kicked their asses.

"**Let's hurry this up. If Blake finds out I'm not working, I won't be getting any food." **

"Wait, what?" Blake asked this time, confused.

"You, Jaune and a boy named Oscar all live above a dry-cleaner. You all run it."

"And why does Jaune seem snippy here?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he's a bit of dour person in general but Decade is an asshole and gets on his nerves. He's dealt with assholes all his life so he's not afraid to say it."

"What's his story then?" Sun asked.

"Jaune died at the tender age of 16."

"Um...he's right there though," Penny pointed at the screen.

"And upon his death, he went on to become the next evolutionary step of humanity and Faunus kind: he became an Orphnoch. More bestial than a Faunus and can even use Semblances. They are immune to normal weaponry and Dust. However, they have only a short lifespan unless they can find their king, who makes them immortal."

"Immortal you say," Cinder grinned. "That sounds interesting."

"It leaves you in the monstrous form though." The Curator shook his head. "But in any case, Jaune and Blake fought against the Schnee Dust Company, who was controlled by Orphnochs. Who wanted to eradicate humanity and Faunus to let them reign supreme."

"Sounds familiar," Winter frowned thinking of the White Fang.

"Yes and the original Rider systems for this world were created to protect their king. But Jaune, Adam Taurus, and Sun used them to go up against them."

**He grabbed a belt from behind him and physically put it on, unlike the previous ones. Jaune took out an older Scroll that had the image of a tiny helmet on it. Flipping it open, Jaune pressed the "five" button three times before closing it.**

"So this is the first technology-based one," Ironwood hummed. "Interesting

"_**Standing By"**_

**Holding his hand and the Scroll above his head Jaune shouted, "Henshin!" He then put the Scroll into the middle vertically before turning completely horizontally.**

"I give it a four. That seemed so boring," Yang said.

"Really? I give it an eight," Sun replied.

"I say seven," Ruby said.

"_**Complete!"**_

**Red lines appeared over his chest, shoulders, and thighs to his feet. The man flashed and soon he was in his armor. He too had a black bodysuit with a metallic chest. There were some metallic braces around his wrists, ankles and his calves. Two tiny red fins were atop his head with yellow eyes for his visors, making the Phi symbol for his face. This was Faiz.**

"Okay, now that bumps it up to an eight," Yang grinned. The glowing red lines and then the flash of light. It was cool.

"Agreed. Mine is up to a ten now!" Sun said.

"Ditto!" Ruby laughed.

"**Happy?" Faiz said.**

"**Yeah," Decade replied dismissively.**

"**Jaune, where are you?" Blake shouted before she poked her head out of the store. "What are you doing in armor." Her yellow eyes narrow upon seeing the camera. "YOU! You owe us 350 Lien damn it!"**

"That reminds me of something you would do," Summer told Qrow as they were eating in the lobby.

"Ah shut it!" he huffed.

"**Got to go!"**

**A dimensional wall came up as a bottle was thrown at the person holding the camera.**

**~Blade~**

**The next place sees a Jaune that looks like a slightly poor. However, he seemed okay. "Oh, Decade. How are you?" Jaune asked. He was wearing a blue jacket that had the word BOARD on it.**

"Why does he look so poor?" Ruby asked.

"He's not allowed to return home," the Curator replied.

"And why is that?" Neptune wondered. Now that he wasn't fretting over Weiss, he was able to just relax even more. It still hurt but at least he can focus on just the worlds now.

"If he returns to his home, and he gets within the same city as Ren. If the friends to get close to one another the end of the world could happen."

"How come?" Nora asked frowning. She couldn't have her best guy friend and boyfriend not being friends!

"Ren is something known as a Joker Undead. If he wins the battle royale the world is destroyed. And he did win."

"But it seems like the world is normal," Ruby replied.

"It's because Jaune forcefully transformed himself into a second Joker Undead for two reasons. First is to stop the end of the world, forcing the Battle Fight into a stalemate."

"And the second?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone was curious as to why he would do that.

" He chose to be alone in the world, to let Nora and Ren be together." That had the women cooing, and Nora and Ren blushing. Thankful that Jaune did that but saddened that he did.

"**You do know you can get a job right?" Decade said from the other side of the camera.**

"**I do have a job," Jaune rolled his eyes. "I work as a security guard. I just like the jacket."**

"Board?" Weiss asked.

"A security company that found the Undead originally."

"**Fine. Let's get on with it. Please transform for me."**

**They didn't see where the belt came from but they saw him holding a card. It was a rather ornate Ace of Spades. Sliding it into the buckle, several smaller cards appeared around his waist until they became a red leather belt.**

"That was rather cool," Neptune mumbled.

**Jaune used his left hand and did something similar to what Ryuki did and put it across his chest. Turning his hand around he shouted. "HENSHIN!"**

**His right hand pulled a lever on the belt and the thing holding the card flipped over. **

"_**TURN UP!"**_

**A blue energy wall with the ornate Ace of Spades, now that they see it looked like a rhinoceros beetle. Stepping through the wall, Jaune has become Blade.**

"Jaune!" Adrian clapped his hands. He liked the color of this one! It was blue!

**This one had a blue bodysuit. Armor went all the way up to his knees this time from his feet. His chest plate was also metallic and right over his diaphragm was the shape of a spade. His shoulder pauldrons were also thicker than everyone else's. The face was in the shape of a rhinoceros beetle with two red eyes staring back. To his left was a sword in a holster.**

"I like it, not sure about all the studded leather though," Terra hummed.

"But you said you like that kind of thing," Saphron grinned. That got an eep from Velvet and a grin from Coco.

"**Like that?" Blade asked.**

"**Yeah. Also...Ren is visiting Mantle with Nora and them. You can go back to Ansel for a bit," Decade replied. Since no one could see his face, they can see his shoulders perk up.**

"**Thanks for the heads up!" Blade said as his armor vanished.**

Saphron and the rest couldn't help but grin at his eagerness to return home.

"**No problem man. I know the feeling of missing home." The wall appeared and the world changed once more.**

**~Hibiki~**

**This time they appeared at a festival. The night sky was bright from a large fire pit in the middle of the area. A lot of Faunus were moving about having a fun time.**

"Oh?" Ilia perked up. "Is this in Menagerie?"

"It is. Jaune is a native of the place and works there happily. Although he should stop training since that's all he does."

**However, Decade waded through them and found Jaune. He was similarly to Kali and had hakama on. He was also shirtless as he was playing on a giant taiko drum. On his head were a pair of cat ears. They twitched and Jaune turned around.**

"**Decade! Welcome to the Autumn Festival!" he grinned. "I know you're not here to join the festivities but would you like to stay?"**

"He seems friendly enough," Ruby said.

"Well, he is a nice person. Just always busy with his job protecting people from literal monsters."

"So there's monsters on top of Grimm?" Weiss gasped.

"Yes. Jaune and his society fight them using magic turning into something known as Oni."

"Oni?" Kali gasped from her spot in the library. "Like the demons from lore?"

"Yes, but they use their powers for good."

"**No thanks. Did Ruby come and tell you what we were doing?" Decade responded.**

"**Yes. Yes," the Faunus laughed. Grabbing something from his pocket, he flipped it open to show that it was a tuning fork with the image of a demon on it. He tapped it against the taiko drum and the ringing came from the fork, getting the attention of all the Faunus.**

All the Faunus in the theater to look at the screen that was in front of them.

**Bringing the fork to his forehead, a matching object appeared on his forehead like the one that was on the tuning fork. He erupted in purple flames before he thrust his arm out and the flames vanished.**

**Jaune was covered head to toe with a shiny purple bodysuit that looked like a cross between metal and leather. The belt has was metallic with a large red, black and gold insignia there. Around his chest and shoulders was some sort of metal harness. The helmet had some red things that made an odd mask on it and that demonic face was on his forehead. On his back were two bachi sticks.**

"That one looks more organic," Glynda said.

"It does remind me of the Oni from the legends I heard growing up," Kali shuddered. However, as he stood there she felt safer.

**The Faunus cheered at the image. Hibiki shook his head.**

"**Thank you," Decade said. "However, I thought you wouldn't do that in public."**

**Hibiki laughed as the flames covered him once more and the armor vanished. "Don't worry. This village is a town of Oni in training. They are all trying to become protectors against the monsters of the world."**

"A village full of people who are training to be magical warriors? And all of them Faunus. That is amazing!" Ilia said. And all of them looked happy too.

"**Neat. Well, see you around."**

**~Kabuto~**

**Decade stopped when he saw Ruby sitting at an outdoor table sighing happily. In front of her was a table full of various dishes of Mistral. Sushi, teriyaki plates, ramen, and various seafood dishes.**

Blake was already drooling upon seeing the seafood. Especially all the tuna there. She wasn't the only one though. Everyone looked at the spread and felt hungry.

"Did we go back to the Agito world?" Pyrrha asked rubbing her stomach.

"No. His restaurant was vegetarian," Neptune pointed out. "This looks Mistarlian."

"**Ruby…" Decade groaned. "You always get caught up in this world."**

"**Sowwy!" She said with a mouthful.**

Ruby blushed as everyone looked at her. "I don't do that!"

"You do though," Weiss giggled. That made her partner blush even more.

"**Please don't talk with your mouth full," a deeper more sophisticated version of Jaune's voice popped up. Walking from out of the door, a Jaune came up and placed a platter of sweets in front of Ruby.**

**This Jaune is far more well dressed. Still, he wore a shirt, jeans, jacket, and scarf, but they were all designer in name. That and he looked fucking amazing. His hair was even styled.**

"Damn," Coco whispered. Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, Penny, and even Cinder blushed. This one looked so suave. More so than a lot of other versions of him.

**The crowd could hear Decade's annoyance just from how the man stood before him. Ruby looked at the camera and grinned.**

"**If there's any version of Jaune that gets on my boyfriend's nerves it's this one. Namely, because they both have such big egos," she grinned.**

"**Oi, I'll have you know my ego is average," Decade countered.**

"Seeing him get teased by his girlfriend," Qrow wiped a tear from his eye. "And it's a version of my niece. It's so good."

"**I'm fine with mine. For I am the man walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule over all," the Jaune said pointing his right hand towards the sun.**

"Oh god," Mercury cringed. "Even I can feel the ego wafting off of him."

"If he can back it up, I wouldn't be surprised he'd be that proud," Cinder said.

"Well, this version of Jaune is good at literally everything he does," the Curator said. "Every. Single. Thing."

"**God, you're insufferable," Decade grunted.**

"Takes one to know one," Winter huffed.

**Jaune then opened his hand and moved his jacket open, showing off a simple metal belt with some weird landing pad in the very middle of it. A large red metallic creature flew in and he caught it easily. It was another rhinoceros beetle. "Henshin."**

"Another scientific one," Ironwood noted. While Blade was also based in science, it was powered by magic. This one wasn't.

"And this world is?" Ozpin asked sipping his tea.

"Alien bugs arrived on Remnant and started replacing people. ZECT a group created bug-based devices that let the people fight them off. Jaune is just the best one there is. Much to the annoyance of ZECT since he's not part of their force."

**Slotting the beetle into the pad on the belt. The beetle, or was it the belt, that shouts it to the crowd.**

"_**HENSHIN!"**_

"You know that word is growing on me," Pyrrha grinned.

"I know right?" Nora said. This time she stood up and mimicked Blade and did his pose. "HENSHIN!"

**Cyan colored hexagonal energy covered his body, making the armor. It was bulkier than all the others. This one had a really heavy upper body. It was silver all around the black bodysuit. It had a lot of metallic pieces over his arms and feet. Its helmet was also bulky with just a single large cyan colored visor. His codename was Kabuto.**

"Ugh, worst one I've seen," Yang frowned. "It's too bulky!"

"Give it a moment."

**Kabuto then popped up the horn of the beetle. All the bulky parts of his armor lifted and were floating up with electricity.**

"What's this?" Blake asked.

**Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! Got to go!" She shouted as she summoned a wall...stealing some of the food with her.**

Only for a small dimensional wall appeared above Ruby and a small plate of sweets onto her lap. "YAY! Thank you!"

"No problem," Kivala's voice drifted.

"**Cast off." He then pulled the horn to the left to right. The Kabuto Zecter opening up.**

"_**CAST OFF!"**_

**A force of wind came off his body, pushing the floating bits off. Decade took a step to the right. However, once that was done, they could see a sleeker version of the armor. With all the bulky silver part gone, he was far slimmer. The armor was now red and a large horn went down the middle of the helmet, showing off the rhinoceros beetle design. **

"Okay, while it looks like a bug, it looks amazing spanking," Yang said.

"I don't like the design," Penny gagged. "That's a large bug."

"**Is this adequate?" he asked. "If so I would like to go. I'm cooking something at the Schnee household."**

"Why is he at our place?" Weiss asked.

"He's hired by famous and influential people for his cooking. Heck, anything the does really."

"That's like...the complete opposite of our Jaune originally," Ren frowned.

"Well, he also started skill-less but after the asteroid hit and the Worms appeared. He trained to be the best he could be."

"**Yeah, yeah get going," Decade said, his left hand visible for the people to see. Kabuto slapped the right side of his belt.**

"**Clock Up."**

"_**CLOCK UP!"**_ **Kabuto vanished from view.**

"What did he just do?" Sun asked.

"Oh. Worms and the Riders of that world can move at the speed of light. To them, the world is frozen as they speed around the world."

That caught everyone off guard. "They are that fast?" Ruby said with stars in their eyes. "I wish I could go that fast!"

"**Show off…" Decade snorted.**

**~Den-O~**

**Decade appeared on a train of all places.**

**However, no one seemed to care as they saw him arrive. It seemed like a normal occurrence.**

"Well he's been doing stuff like that all day and no one is freaking out," Sun nodded.

"Duh, he's been going to places with people who know him. Of course, they wouldn't be freaking out!" Nora grinned.

"**Welcome, Decade, it has been a while," a voice said. Sitting off to the side eating some pudding was Prof. Port in a fancy suit. He was eating slowly as if to not make the flag in the middle of the pudding fall.**

"Ah, Peter. He looks healthy here," Ozpin said. "What is he here?"

"He is the owner of the DenLiner. A train that travels the sands of time."

"I'm sorry did you say the sands of time?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. They travel throughout time and pursue those causing time crimes."

"**You can say that. But time is relative to you isn't it? Being on a train that goes through the sands of time makes that easier," Decade laughed. "Now were is Jaune, Owner?"**

"**Probably getting his hands full with his partners." The Owner laughed before he took another bite...and then the flag fell. He dropped the spoon and sighed. "I guess that's the end of that."**

That got weird looks from the people but the Curator didn't respond.

**Decade shook his head and walked through the train, opening a door and waving at a sexy woman...was that a young Goodwitch!? "Yo! Glynda," Decade greeted as he passed by the stunning woman in a leather uniform that showed off her curves. She had a strand of pink hair that dangled over her face.**

"Damn," both Ironwood and Qrow said. That look on a younger Glynda looked amazing.

They both got a light slap on the back of their heads for that from the woman herself. "Stop staring."

"**Decade! Do you want some coffee?" Glynda asked.**

"**No thanks." He went to the next cart, where he saw what looked more like an office. Standing there meekly was Jaune dressed in a big jacket, red scarf, and jeans. Standing next to them was a red demon thing with large horns.**

"What is that?" Ren asked.

"An Imajin. A person from the future who wants to change the past to fit the needs they want," the Curator responded. "While some are evil, Jaune and Terra's are kind."

"What does Terra have to do with it?" Saphron asked.

"That's a large plot of the story so I won't say. Just that Terra loves you very much Saphron, to the point that she raged a one-woman war for the timeline." Terra and Saphron blushed as they looked at each other and then smiled.

"**Come on Jaune! Let's go! The others are out on a mission we should go to! I heard that a new time punk is out there challenging people. Let's go fight that kid!" the demon looking thing said.**

"**Momotaros, we're just going to wait here for like ten minutes for…" Jaune stopped and turned towards the camera. His voice was far meeker than all the others they had met. "Decade."**

"Okay, that one seems like the Jaune we met day one," Ruby giggled. As did Pyrrha. Yang meanwhile gagged. All she could remember was him vomiting on her shoes.

"**Oi asshole! You can't just ask us for things like that out of the blue! Achillies is on duty too and he's getting all the good fights!" Momotaros shouted.**

"Achillies?" Penny asked.

"Jaune's grandson. The son of his daughter Athena, who is his child with Pyrrha," the Curator said.

"YESSSSSS!" The champion yelled. After all these worlds, after all those other girls. Pyrrha finally got one with her and her crush with it! They had a child and a grandkid.

Everyone else in the theater room just laughed.

"**Oi, peach boy, shut it. I just wanted five minutes of your time. You can do that job of yours afterward," Decade told them. "Do you mind Den-O?"**

"**O-Of course," Jaune stutters. He grabs a silver belt with a light coming from the buckle and four buttons on it. Securing it on, he shows off a hard case that had a train pass on it. "Let's go Momotaros."**

"What does he mean by that?" Neptune asked.

"You'll see soon."

"**Tch," Momotaros grunted crossing his arms. "Fine. But I expect to fight someone cool after this!"**

"**I heard Zi-O is out around the sector during the 1800s. Meeting President of Mantle!Jaune," Decade responded. "Thankfully we're exempt from his power so you guys can duke it out there."**

"President of Mantle?" Ironwood asked bewildered. "And he has a sort of power?"

"He's one of the multiversal Jaunes. And he can weaponize the multiverse to a degree that almost anyone not named Jaune instantly dies."

"Fuck…" Qrow whistled. "That would be useful against that group Zi-O is after."

"Indeed. I suspect that is why your Jaune went there."

"**Awesome! Let's do this Jaune!" The Imajin jumped up and turned spectral before entering Jaune's body.**

**His body flashed red and slumped for a moment. He then stood up, his usually blue eyes turned red and his hair stood up on end. A large streak of red was now in his hair and Jaune had a smirk on his face.**

"He did what!?" Ruby shouted.

"Posessed Jaune."

"Like a ghost!?" Nora yelled in fear.

"**Let's show these punks how cool we are!" Momotaros shouted using Jaune's body. Holding the Rider Pass, he pressed the red button. It began to flash red and playing a jingle. "Henshin!" He grinned. Scanning the Pass, the belt announced.**

"_**Sword Form!"**_

**A white and black armor appeared on his body. His gloves, boots, collar, and sides of the helmet are white. Over his chest was a grey bar that went across vertically. Going from his the back of his head to the end of the mask, and onto his chest. It looked like train tracks.**

**Floating around him were four pieces of armor that flipped over and over again, until they slammed onto him making a second chest armor, this one red lined with silver. It covered his chest and shoulders, while two bands of red appeared on his thighs. The last one part of the armor that manifested was a red piece that slid down the tracks on the face of the mask before splitting down the middle. This made two red eyes for the visor, leaving a yellow piece of metal over the tracks.**

"That is a sleek design," Ruby said drooling over Den-O's form. "I approve!"

**Den-O stood cockily before pointing at himself with his right thumb. "**_**Ore…"**_ **He then crouched down and spread his arms wide. **"_**SANJOU!"**_

"Or Snjo!" Adrian tried to mimic the pose within his mother's hands.

"What does it mean?" Saphron asked as she bounced her son.

"I have arrived."

"**Heh, how was that?" Den-O asked.**

"**Still got that flare Momotaros," Decade laughed. A card was flipped towards him. "Use that for your pass. It will take you to the dimension Zi-O is at."**

"**Thanks, magenta asshole!" Den-O ran off.**

"**Sheesh, I didn't even get to say that Zi-O would probably kick his ass...seeing as he met their future selves." The dimensional wall appeared and he went to the next world.**

**~Kiva~**

**The next world Decade appeared at was within a large auditorium. Gentle violin music was playing. Decade's camera turned towards the spotlight, and they saw Jaune there. He was the one masterfully playing the violin. The song that played felt as if Jaune was remembering something sad. **

The people stopped speaking for a moment to just listen to the song. It moved some people's hearts as they heard it. The melody and sound of the playing felt so melancholy.

**When he finished he took the instrument off and sighed. "Oi, Jaune, we have a guest," a voice said from the above them.**

**Jaune blinked and turned to face Decade. "Oh. Decade it's been a while," Jaune smiled, but everyone could see that there was some sadness to it.**

"What's up with him?" Emerald asked from her room.

"That question will be answered quickly," the Curator responded.

"**Did Ruby and I come at a bad time?" Decade asked.**

"**It's almost the anniversary," a deep voice replied. A tiny mechanical looking yellow and black bat with red eyes that took up most of his face landed on his shoulder.**

"Ah! He looks so cute!" Nora squealed. "I want one."

"**Kivat," Decade greeted.**

Yang snorted. "That such a lame name."

"I thought you'd like it," the Curator said. When the Brawler looked at him he answered. "It's a portmanteau of the Mistralian word 'kiba" and 'bat". With kiba meaning fang." It took a moment before Yang started laughing.

"Oh, that is a good pun."

"**Decade. Thank you for letting me see my sister again. She seems to be having fun with you and Ruby."**

"Wait...Kivat...Kivala?" Penny started thinking about what she had seen so far. "Is friend Ruby's Transformation trinket related to this world?"

"It is. She has a tiny white bat friend named Kivala, which helps her transform into Kamen Rider Kivala."

"**Don't mention it," Decade waved his hand before turning to face Jaune. "Anniversary?"**

"**The death of my queen and my love," Jaune said softly. His blue eyes were a little tearful.**

"Oh Jaune," Pyrrha said.

"**Ah, yeah...Weiss right?" Jaune nodded his head. **

Weiss stopped and looked at the screen with wide eyes. That hauntingly beautiful melody was for her? And from the looks of things, this Jaune truly loved her other-self.

"**I'm sorry we can do this next time."**

"**No. It's fine. We got time for this." the blonde shook his head. "It will also keep my mind off of sad stuff for a bit. Besides, its been a while since I've gone back to my basic form." Jaune laughed.**

"**That's too true," Kivat grinned. "You were usually going straight to Emperor form now."**

"Emperor Form is Jaune's strongest form here. It gives him the power to kill immortal beings known as Fangires." The Curator looked to the grinning Yang. "Yes, it is a mix of fang and vampire."

"I'm loving this world already," she laughed.

"**It helps keep people in line, especially after big brother Adam has gotten his rule in order." Jaune pushed his left hand out and Kivat flew down. "Let's do this."**

"Big brother Adam?" Blake gasped.

"Jaune and Adam are half-brothers, born from the queen of the Fangires but with different fathers. After a grueling battle, Jaune managed to convince Adam to not go the path of the destroyer and work together with human and Faunus kind."

"So you mean to tell me, that Jaune managed to stop the whole White Fang Debacle?" Ghira asked in surprise.

"Yes. They are no working with the other aces to help improve Remnant. Also to atone for centuries of war and death."

"**BITE!" Kivat said as he bit Jaune's hand. A belt red as blood appeared on his waist, while odd colorful markings appeared on his face, akin to stained glass.**

"**Henshin!" Jaune stated.**

**Kivat flew down and hung upside down in the middle of the belt, and quicksilver covered his body. It took the silhouette of the armor before breaking like glass.**

**Standing there was Kiva. A black under armor was his base like almost everyone else. On his wrists and left ankle were metal guards. His entire right foot was covered in the same metal, however, it was chained up. The same could be said for the odd metal jacket thing he had on. The shoulders were also decked in chains. **

**His chest was blood red with black outlines along his muscles. The last thing was his helmet which looked like a red bat, with the eyes of the visor being yellow bat wings. His hands had red metallic gloves on it. **

"That looks so gothic," Weiss said. She did like the image though.

"Damn," Roman said from the game room. Neo nodded.

"I like the style," the ice cream themed woman grinned.

"**Was that good?" Kiva asked. **

"**Yes, it was. Thank you for your time Kiva." Kivat came off his perch and nodded. "I hope you do well at this time."**

**~Decade~**

**The next world Decade appeared in was a quaint little shop. It looked like a photo studio. He heard a snap and the camera swerved to see Ruby standing there. She had her camera in hand. "It's your turn, " Ruby grinned. **

"Ah, it's their home," the Curator stated. "The Blooming Rose Studios. The studio that traverses the multiverse."

"That's where Jaune and I live?" Ruby grinned. The house looked great!

**Jaune chuckles and hands her the working camera. A tiny white bat flew into view. "Oh my. Are we taking a picture of the great Jaune?" the tiny female bat teased. **

"Kivala," Ruby said to herself. Maybe she could somehow get the bat to let her transform? Convince Decade to bring her somehow.

"**Yes, we are," Ruby laughed with her partner.**

"**Oi," Jaune huffed. "I can hear you two you know."**

"**That's why we're doing it," Kivala replied. "Henshin for us please."**

"For a small bat, she has a sensual voice," Yang complained. "Ruby shouldn't be hanging out with a thing like that."

"Yang, I'm fifteen! I'm old enough to know things!"

**June snorted before producing a magenta belt buckle. **

"Wait a god damn minute!" Qrow shouted from his spot in the lobby. Winter also pointed at the screen. "His belt buckle was white before! White is it magenta now!?"

"**Because I got an upgrade Qrow,"** **Decade grinned at the camera. "Upon meeting Zi-O my belt transformed. I'm as strong as my Violent Emotion form now in base form. FYI, that's the form that can destroy worlds."**

"HAX! I CALL HAX!" Qrow roared at the screen.

**Attaching it to his waist, a black belt appeared. He tugged on the sides, forcing the thing to go vertical. He takes a card from his Ridebooker and shows off it's his card. **

"**Henshin!" he shouted. **

**This time 20 silhouettes appeared around him, while several bars floated above his head. He slammed the belt closed and all twenty silhouettes converge onto him. The infamous magenta armor appeared on his body and the bars fall onto his face. **

**There standing was Decade, in all his glory. "Happy?" Decade asked. **

"No, I am not!" Winter frowned. She wanted to kick this version's ass. But if he buffed himself up, that would be harder.

"**I wasn't talking to you Winter."**

**Ruby just giggled. "Of course. But it is getting late. Why don't we take a break? We can meet W and the rest next time."**

"So we're stopping at ten?" Ozpin asked.

"Seems like a good place to stop," Tai replied.

**Jaune laughed as his armor vanished. "Sure. It has been a while since you and I just hung out." He looked at the camera. "I'll continue for you guys later. I'm going on a date with my better half."**

Ruby blushed again.

**The screen just turned off. **

"So it seems we will be straying from that for a bit. I shall put it in a different world. One that was recorded," The Curator said.

"Oh? What kind of world will it be?" Neptune asked.

"One with a lot of water." That caused Neptune, Blake and a few others to leave the room.

The ones sitting there now were Ozpin, James, Glynda, Raven, Tai, Summer, and Qrow.

**The screen opens up to a video of Jaune walking towards rampaging the ocean. The blonde looked older, far buffer than usual. The roots of his hair were darker but it became its glorious golden blonde as it went out. He also had a beard. **

**Dressed like a biker, he was downing a bottle of vodka before he tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder before jumping into the chaotic waters. **

**Once he entered it, he seemed to shoot, literally going faster than a car through the water with a smirk.**

* * *

It still takes me about 3 days to write a chapter. The problem is finding time in those three days Ahah. So yes, the next world is the DCEU version of Aquaman!


	27. I'm on aSub?

Not going to lie, this chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. I honestly expected 3000 words for the scene, and then double that for the reaction. Oh well.

**Nanairo:** It's actually...Oscar. With Ozpin, Cinder, Emerald, Zwei, Roman, and Salem as the Museum!

**Guest:** Probably won't do OPM, since a lot of people did it already.

**Crovos:** THat is a good idea but you're right no spells.

**SGArkosfan:** Was never a fan of Water World, so you're safe!

**roting-CORPSE: **Maybe in the future, I'm only doing the Heisei era riders.

**Guest: **Jaune, John, Jean, and Jon fuse to make ARC FEAR HIM!...that would be fun lol.

**Anthony Galupo:** I can't I haven't played it.

**Dragongod54:** But we have a teenage robot named Penny already!

**Haseo55:** I probably won't but hear me out here...Ruby as Sonic?

**TheMexicanAttcker:** That is a multi-episode fight man. That's going to be a lot. I would need to build up to it.

**Stratos263:** It's fine! I'm also doing this to show off the show itself! And Yeah Goodwitchin in a leather leotard would be sexy no?

**Guillermocesjas767:** Maybe? I haven't thought of Logan honestly.

**Ragnas Bredvolts: **Jaune would fit Daewi better, but Mori is so cool. And I'm not sure about those others honestly. Also not touching the Joker, haven't had time to see it.

**LucasVAMP:** Ahem, I think you mean...SUPER SENTAI! Will probably do a Gokaiger one, cuz they are fun.

**Ludens45: **Thanks!

**Jack54311:** Well fruit-themed riders were only one season. Most of the time its Karate Bugmen fighting monsters. But I understand.

For the others, thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Aquaman.

* * *

Ozpin sat with his group around him, while the alternate version of Summer sat with Tai and Qrow. Raven just sat slightly away from them.

"So Mr. Curator, what sort of world is this one?" Summer asked curiously.

"It's a world full of superheroes," he replied. Off in the distance, the rest of the adults could hear a very much annoyed shout of 'What!?' from Ruby. "Seems like Ruby regrets not being in the theater for this one." That did get a few laughs from her family, while a grin from the teacher.

"So heroes exist, what does the Arc Boy have to do with this?" Raven asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's a hero too."

**The screen starts up and shows a tiny vessel going through the depths of the ocean. Its odd design made it stand out, looking a lot like a manta ray. Keeping its course, the tiny ship came across an Atlas Military submarine.**

"That's not good," James frowned as he saw what was about to happen.

"I wonder whos group that is," Qrow asked drinking his smoothie.

**Upon attaching to it, the tiny somehow managed to enter the submarine and the passengers got to work. They went about killing the crew of the submarine, quick, effective, and very deadly.**

"Efficient," Raven complimented whoever these people were. They were able to clear out most of the crew of the highly trained soldiers in such quick order. They deserve some respect.

**All the people within the control room were massacred by people in heavy diving armor and machine guns. A quick pan of the room showed all of those who worked for Atlas were killed, before stopping on an image of one Raven Branwen. She was the one leading the assault into the control room.**

She blinked before smiling. "Seems like I am in this world," she felt pride. "And that we're still better than your people James."

"I will gut you," the general replied. "Seems like you're a bandit no matter what world we see."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. This is the first time we've seen me in any capacity."

"As much as I hate to say it, that's true," Summer sighed.

**Soon more people joined her, one of them slowly taking off their diving helmet. Stolen, of course, from other military operations. So far they had taken from Atlas, Vale, Menagerie, and Vacuo to increase their repertoire and technology.**

Raven felt even more pride now. To be in a world of heroes but still be able to pilfer so easily in the high seas.

"God damn, that's good," Qrow frowned. That was rather well for that version of the Branwen tribe.

"**Come on move it!" a voice shouted as one of the people moved a person who was the captain of the submarine to stand before Raven and the person who was unmasking themselves. Once the helmet was off, it revealed a woman with short brown hair and tanned skin with grey eyes. This was Vernal Branwen, Raven's adopted daughter.**

"Vernal, as my daughter?" Raven thought about it before nodding in acceptance. "I can see that."

"Who's that?" Tai asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven grinned. "My second in command in that world. She's part of my tribe so I may have to look her up more." Of course that last part was a lie. Vernal was her second in command right now.

"**Here's the captain, ma'am," one of the still helmet wearing figures said as he presented them to Raven and Vernal.**

"**Cut the distress signal," Raven ordered. "We are going dark."**

**The submarine captain looked around and frowned. "But Atlas would have heard it. They'll come, count on it."**

"Oh, we'll be done far before that," Raven laughed. "If he thinks he can escape so easily."

"I'm sure you will be stopped," Glynda glared at her.

"She may be...after all we have not seen Mr. Arc yet," Ozpin sipped his coffee, catching everyone's attention. Jaune hadn't appeared yet.

"**I'll make you a deal," Vernal frowned. "I won't tell you how to captain...and you won't tell me how to pirate."**

**Vernal lifted her left arm and clenched her fist and a two-foot blade extended from her suit. She gave the captain a single moment to cower in fear before Vernal stabbed the man through the stomach.**

"Whoa! Not cool!" Summer shouted looking a little horrified. She didn't expect to see the murder so quickly.

"It's obvious that was going to happen," James said through gritted teeth. "They were pirates who killed the people off so easily."

"Thank you for the compliment," Raven taunted. That made the general glare at her.

**The two women started to inspect the rest of the vessel and Vernal had to ask. "Where is the rest of the crew?" she inquired from her mother.**

"**They decided discretion is the better part of valor," Raven grinned. "They decided to seal themselves up in the torpedo bay."**

"At least not everyone is dead," Glynda tried to make James feel better.

"They won't be for long," he retorted. "If this goes on too long, all of them will be dead before we know it."

"**Our reputation precedes us." Vernal walked behind Raven, eager to please her mother.**

"**No. **_**Your**_ **reputation precedes **_**you**_**," Raven corrected her. "This is your win." **

In the game room, Yang threw a cup of soda at the tiny tv showing the world. "What bull shit is this!?"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"She's treating that woman with such respect and obvious care Rubes!" Yang glared. "While I may not like mom, I understand that some respect is needed! What is this?"

**The younger woman had blushed at the compliment. Raven took out a knife. "Here."**

**Vernal's eyes widened upon seeing that before jokingly punching Raven's shoulder. "I can't take that piece of junk. It's the love of your life." Raven just chuckled.**

"Seems like she has a heart in this one," Tai frowned seeing this.

"Well, not much," the Curator chimed in. "She still left Tai and Yang to pursue her profession of choice. Then she adopted Vernal." Those words got the others in the room to glare at the smirking bandit.

"**I never told you the story behind it." She looked at Vernal. "This was from my adopted grandmother. She was one of Atlas's first Frogmen during the Great War."**

"Frogman?" Glynda asked.

"Stealth operatives who go diving for sneaking missions," James explained. "Usually used for hit and run tactics."

"**She was so stealthy in the water, her unit nicknamed her Manta. But after the war, Atlas forgot about her, so she went back into the water. Scavenging, surviving with only her wit and this knife." Vernal now looked at the blade with reverence.**

"That sounds like a good bandit," Raven hummed. "I would love to meet her."

"**She gave it to her adopted daughter, who then adopted me. My mother gave it to me at your age, and now...it's your turn, daughter."**

Yang's eyes turned red. She was more than a little jealous of a relationship like that. It was with a woman from another world that she didn't even know, and Yang usually didn't care about Raven, but this was rubbing salt in a wound that she didn't know she had.

**Vernal took the blade and took it out, showing it's age and the imprinted manta on the very bottom of the blade.**

**Back in the control room, one of the pirates was working at one of the computers when he heard something coming from the sonar. On the map, a tiny red dot was approaching and fast.**

"Is that a torpedo?" Summer asked.

**Whatever that red dot was when it collided with the submarine the entire thing shook. Everyone braced for impact and Vernal looked surprised. "Did we just hit something?"**

"**No…" Raven frowned. "Something hit us."**

"What?" Qrow asked.

"**Ma'am, there's something out there," the one at the computers said over their communications. He was frantically switching through the external cameras looking for what it was that smashed into them.**

"What is going on?" Tai seemed intrigued.

"**Was it another submarine?" Vernal demanded since she was in charge of this mission.**

"**No! I think it's a man!" Just to prove his point, the pirate saw a person smash into the bottom of the submarine and then began to force it up.**

"Holy shit," Summer gasped.

"I don't think anyone has a Semblance like that," Glynda dropped her jaw.

"With the added weight and pressure of the water and how heavy the sub is, that is a lot of weight. He's doing that all on his own," James said in awe.

**Everyone held onto dear life as the being pushed it up from the very depths of the sea. It breached the water, causing it to bounce a little. Even though they braced for it, almost all the pirates had stumbled onto the floor.**

**Vernal's eyes narrow as she looked at her mother. "That's not a man."**

"Seems like your daughter knows who it is," Ozpin stated. Raven glared. Whoever this was, they fucked over a plan that was going so well. This, however, gave other people hope, especially James. He didn't want his men to die unnecessarily to pirates after all.

**Outside of the submarine, a person jumped out of the water a great height before landing on its hull. Those on in the control room heard the footsteps walking above them. Two of the pirates looked at one another before walking out to the hallway, following the footsteps.**

"This isn't ominous at all," Tai joked. He was trying to ease the tension between James and Raven.

**It got to the hatch as they pointed their guns at it. Only for the hatch to be **_**kicked in**_**, knocking them both unconscious.**

"Holy shit!" Qrow shouted, jumping a little. He wasn't expecting how loud that was going to be.

**Two more pirates went into the hallway and pointed their guns as a mountain of a man dropped in. He was only wearing pants, letting everyone see his upper body. It was well built, with lots of muscles, covered in tribal tattoos. On his forearms were a pair of waterproof compression sleeves.**

"Damn," Raven whistled at the amount of muscles this person had. He had a powerful form and was able to push a submarine so easily.

**As he stood his full height, he flipped back his dirty blonde hair. He turned slightly, showing an older Jaune Arc with a rugged beard. "Permission to come aboard?" he said with a grin, his voice deeper and far more rugged.**

"Yes please," Yang drooled. She wasn't the only one. Raven was much more entranced by his looks. Glynda wasn't far off. Pyrrha was red in the face upon seeing this version of Jaune. Naughty thoughts coming up already. Neo grinned and licked her lips, while Cinder smirked.

Of course, those who didn't like the big buff version weren't as pleased. They did find him nice to look at though.

Ruby and Nora were just happy this Jaune was a superhero!

**The pirates were confused and took a moment to look at one another. They then pointed their guns and began to shoot him. Jaune just stomped onto the fallen hatch and used it as a makeshift shield, crouching down a little for more protection.**

"That is smart," James nodded. "Also, the ease at which he did implies how much strength he has."

"He still seems like a brute though," Glynda frowned.

**He then charged the two, before smacking one in against the head with the piece of metal and tossing it to the other, barely missing the head and lopping it off. The pirate stared at the hatch that was now embedded into the metal wall with wide eyes.**

"Damn, those muscles aren't meaningless," Yang said licking her lips. She and Pyrrha were so distracted by his physical prowess, they were beaten in the video game they were playing.

"Come on guys!" Ruby pouted.

"Shh...let them have this...we can get a win-streak," Nora whispered. That made the youngest girl perk up and nod.

**This gave the other pirate who got hit first a chance to shoot Jaune with a pistol, landing a direct hit to his head.**

"Oh shit!" Qrow shouted.

"Finally! A hit!" Raven threw her hands up.

**Except Jaune just shrugged it off and smirked. No signs of any damage was on his body. **

"Damn, he is a superhero," Summer grinned. "Your crew is going to be so screwed."

"Shush you doppelganger!" Raven growled. "We don't know if he's going to win still."

**The blonde grabbed his ankle and tossed him right into the stairs nearby. Before grabbing the other man, headbutting him, and then flipping the pirate with enough force into the wall that circuitry broke and shocked him.**

"Yeah show them who's boss!" James shouted happily. He was feeling happy that his men were getting avenged.

**When a third pirate started shooting at him, Jaune didn't even flinch as the Dust rounds impacted his muscles. He seemed a little amused by it. He reached to his side and ripped off a metallic box off the wall and chucked it at the man, disorienting the target.**

"With his strength and the force he's been using against them. That must have hurt a lot more than it looked," Glynda stated.

"That's why the pirates are getting their asses kicked," Qrow grinned. That had Raven glaring at her brother.

**Jaune walks up to the pirate and grabs him by the collar with his right hand. The blonde then casually began to slam him from side to side, into either side of the hall. One of the pipes broke and smoke began to come out.**

That got a few chuckles from the Xiao-Long/Rose/Branwen family. It was like a slapstick comedy.

**Jaune looked passed the disoriented man and saw a few people in the control room trying to hide. This caused him to chuckle. Placing the one he had beaten up against the wall, he patted him on the shoulder before walking back a little.**

"Now that's just condescending," Summer giggled. Tai nodded his head.

**Grabbing the hatch, he tossed it at the one who appeared at the doorway. With his strength, it had the man flying back and the submarine making a loud metal clang as the heavy piece of metal slammed into the ground.**

"And it's good!" Qrow cheered. Raven glared gripped the seat arms. This was not how it went.

**This had the man hiding behind the door itself, widening his eyes and nearly peeing himself.**

That got a laugh even from James, Ozpin, and Glynda. Raven just rolled her eyes. This was going all wrong. She didn't need to see a failure.

**The one that was dazed after getting smashed from wall to wall seemed to have recovered. He tried to sneak attack Jaune, only for the barbarian casually dodged the attack. He didn't even look at the man.**

"You know after seeing him in action, I think I can respect this man," Tai said nodding his head.

"Enough for him to end up with one of your daughters?" Qrow asked. Summer and Raven looked at him, wondering what he would say.

"He seems like an okay guy," Tai nodded. "So yeah, I wouldn't mind it."

"Well, he ends up with Pyrrha Nikos in this world," the Curator said. From the depths of the theater, they could hear a resounding "YESSSSSS!"

"Seems like Ms. Nikos is happy," Glynda chuckled.

**Jaune reached down and grabbed his ankle, while still holding his arm. Hefting him onto his shoulder the blonde man ran until the pirate smashed into the top part of the doorframe.**

"Okay," Qrow laughed. "I can get behind this guy."

**The man behind the door cowered, unable to attack. So Jaune casually slammed the door into him, knocking him out.**

This time it was Summer who laughed. "He must be the life of the party given how he does things," she grinned.

"This is so unfair," Raven seethed. "We've never encountered any problems like this before."

"Well duh, You've never faced a superhero," Summer teased her.

**One pirate tried to shoot at him with a shotgun, but Jaune was quick enough to grab the barrel and move it away. Disarming the man, Jaune used it like a club and smashed the man into the ceiling of the submarine, breaking the metal so easily.**

"He needs some more finesse," Glynda frowned. "He seems to rely more on brute force than anything else."

"So far it's been working for him though Glynda," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

**Another pirate came over, shooting his SMG, but once again Jaune was not even bothered. Just like the shotgun prior, he grabbed the gun as the man was shooting. Jaune easily turned the gun, along with the man, in a circle, forcing the shots to go wild.**

"If he wasn't against us, I would have tried to recruit him into our tribe," Raven frowned.

"Given that he seems to dislike all of this stuff, I'm sure he would kick all of your asses if you tried," Qrow shot back.

**When the clip was empty, Jaune tossed his victim into the periscope of the submarine.**

**One brave pirate-**

"More like foolish," Glynda snorted. James was surprised to hear her do that and it made him chuckle a little. This had the older woman blushing.

**-punched Jaune in the face. He paused as Jaune's head did turn. Of course, this showed no effect as the blonde turned back. Jaune had an amused face as he punched the pirate, knocking him out instantly.**

"Damn," Yang hissed. "I want him."

"Excuse you," Pyrrha glared.

"You already end up with him in that world, let a girl window shop!" Yang frowned.

**The scene shifted to a door that had a wrench in the wheel that acted as the knob. The metal wheel began to turn, destroying the large wrench.**

**All the soldiers within the room flinched, worried they will be killed. They held onto tools as makeshift weapons, ready to fight if need be. The wrench fell off as the door opened, revealing one of the pirates.**

"Oh, crap," James gasped. He was worried about his men. This was not something he wanted to see happen to his soldiers.

"Jeez, it's like you've never watched a movie, Jimmy," Qrow laughed.

"What?" James looked surprised as Glynda patted his shoulder.

"It's obvious what's going to happen, so don't worry James," she assured him. Hearing her say that, did put him at ease.

**Only for him to fall and showed an amused Jaune. One of the soldiers looked up and was excited. "Oh, holy crap...it's the Aquaman!"**

It took a moment, but a lot of people around the theater started to laugh. Neo was holding her stomach as she and Roman were laughing at the name as they ate some lunch. "That's such a stupid name!" she laughed.

"I think it fits him fine!" Roman laughed. A few feet away Ghira, Kali, Blake, and Illia were laughing as well.

"For such a cool guy, that is such a lame name," Ghira heaved as he kept laughing. Illia and Blake were holding onto one another upon hearing it.

In the library, Ren had to chuckle as did Penny. Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Sun were all laughing in the game room. Winter and even giggled as she rested in her room.

"**Hurry up," Jaune said casually. "I'm missing happy hour for this."**

"Hear hear!" Qrow cheered.

"That makes sense, he is your son here," the Curator responded. That made the man choke on his smoothie.

"What?" the drunkard gasped. "How?"

"You had a very loving relationship with the Arc Matriarch...who is from a mystical land from below the sea. You had a child with her, which resulted in Jaune. You convinced him to take his mother's name too."

"Congratulations," Ozpin chuckled.

"Finally joined the dad's club eh?" Tai grinned.

"Aw shut it will you!" Qrow frowned. He glared at James, Summer, Glynda, and Raven who all laughed.

**The soldiers started to run out and up the hatch. Jaune stood there just in case anything were to happen. They quickly deployed life rafts and got in them, they even made sure to put on life vests.**

**As the last one was about to climb, Vernal came running forward. Her machine gun was being fired. Thankfully most of the shots hit Jaune, and only grazed the last person's shoulder.**

"Damn it," the general said. They were so close.

**Thankfully, Vernal ignored the soldier and chased after Jaune. Despite it not doing damage, Jaune was forced back and falling a ladder.**

"I know I shouldn't be happy, but I thank your son for being the distraction," Jame told Qrow.

"He is a superhero, so I can't be mad," the unlucky man told the general.

**Jaune stood up as Vernal landed. "I've waited a long time for this," Vernal growled.**

**The blonde rolled his eyes at her and kicked the gun out of her hands. Vernal threw her hand out and got her wrist blade out, as well as her sword from the back. Jaune dodged her swipes and just stood up to her stabbing his chest.**

"What is he made of?" Summer asked confused.

"Well, he is a magical being from beneath the seas," the Curator told her. "Only other magical or high tech stuff could hurt him."

"His muscles alone are like armor," Raven glared. But just like the Saiyan version, she felt an attraction to his strength.

**It just made a metal tinging noise. Jaune just chuckled as Vernal looked surprised.**

Qrow, Summer, and Tai laughed. The sound effect was out of place but it eased the tension.

**Grabbing her by the armor, he tossed the woman over. "Am I supposed to know you?" Jaune asked.**

"**I've scavenged the high seas," Vernal grunted as she stood up. "You're the Aquaman. You and I are bound to fight at some point." She began to fight him, trying to stab Jaune over and over again. However, the blonde easily blocked the attack and kicked her foot out.**

"Ah she has an inflated ego," James said. "That would be easier to beat than her current leader."

"Do not underestimate me, tribe General," Raven replied. The two glared at one another as the scene kept playing.

**Holding her arm, Jaune rolled his eyes. "Let's not make this a habit." He then forced her up but Vernal struggled out of his arms.**

**She tried for another stab, only for Jaune to grab the blade and break it with a single punch. While Vernal was distracted, Jaune used incomplete torpedo to hit her. This dazed the pirate before he threw her back, knocking the wind out of her.**

"It's over for her," Ozpin stated. "She may be concussed with that last hit."

**Jaune was about to apprehend her, but stopped when he heard a gun clicking. Turning around he saw Raven approach.**

"Wow, what the fuck," Yang glared. "Raven would never do that for me."

**Before he could say anything, Raven used the grenade launcher. It smacked into his body, sending him flying back into an electrical panel before he fell to the floor.**

"Not pulling any punches are you?" Summer glared at Raven.

"If he's as strong as he claims to be, precautions are thrown to the wind. Shoot to kill," the bandit leader responded.

**Vernal turned to see Jaune's smoking body before she and Raven shared a look of joy. They managed to kill the Aquaman!**

**Only for the smile to leave as they saw Aquaman move. He lifted his body slowly and gave an unmanly "Ow."**

"Heavy artillery," James whispers to himself. "It might take heavy artillery to damage him. If we can't find any of the right tech to counter him."

"It won't go that far James, I swear it," Ozpin replied.

**Raven immediately went to reload the grenade launcher, as Jaune ripped off pipe from the wall. Shouting something in a foreign language, he threw the pole at Raven. The whole thing stabbed into her shoulder and pinned her to a wall.**

Raven paled for a moment as they saw that. He threw the pipe so hard that it impaled her.

"**Mom!" Vernal shouted.**

"**Mom?" Jaune repeated with a questioning tone. He stared at Vernal and then Raven. The large buff man approached her with a menacing gait and Vernal struggled to get up, scared for her mom.**

"He won't do anything bad would he?" Tai asked. Again he thought this version of the boy was okay, but he seemed even angrier upon seeing that.

"**She's your daughter?" He glared into her eyes as he pulled the pipe out. "Shame on you." Dropping the pipe, he began to leave the pair there. Jaune had to help those sailors after all.**

"He's letting them go?" James and Raven said at the same time.

"This version of Jaune has a soft spot for families," the Curator replied. "Coming from a broken home, he takes family seriously."

"And he's letting them go because it seems like they care for each other," Glynda surmised. That's was...oddly kind. However, those who came from broken families understood.

"**Bastard!" Raven shouted as she shot another grenade. Jaune this time was able to dodge but she breached the hull of the submarine. Water poured in and had the torpedo Jaune swung earlier to fall on top of her.**

"Shit," Raven gasped. This was not what she was expecting.

**Raven yelled in pain as Vernal shouted for her mother. "Mom!" Vernal shouted. She rushed over and tried to push off the torpedo, but sadly couldn't. It was torpedo was too heavy for her to lift.**

"Oh no," Qrow said with wide eyes. While he didn't like his sister, he still cared for her. Seeing this happen was bad.

**Jaune stared for a second but decided not to help. **

"What? Why?" Ruby asked from her spot.

**He gave them a second chance by pulling that pole out of Raven's shoulder. What thanks did he get for that? She tried to blow him up. He wouldn't give her a third chance.**

"Oh," Ruby pouted. "He should at least help them."

"As much as I want to agree, she was being a bitch," Yang said to her sister. "She could have taken that chance to escape, but instead she chose to shoot at Vomit Boy. It's her fault."

**As he began to climb when Vernal shouted. "Wait! She's trapped! You can't leave her like this! Please!" Her eyes were begging him and Jaune frowned.**

"**You've killed innocent people," he told her. "Let the sea deal with you."**

"That's cold," Glynda stated. She never heard Jaune speak like that. And it honestly...scarred her.

**He left the submarine and then went out as it began to sink. Grabbing the various ropes of the lifeboats, he used his ability to swim through the water and took them to safety. After all, it was the day he had drinks with his dad and he didn't want to be late.**

**The screen fades...until a few words come up.**

"Shit, are we going to see another evil person?" Qrow asked worriedly.

**~OR~**

"**You can't leave her like this! Please!" Vernal shouted.**

**Jaune looked and nodded. "You're right...YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!" The man then began to push the entire submarine comically only for the screen to cut to Raven, Vernal and their entire crew in jail.**

All the people in the theater laughed at that. Only Cinder didn't. Salem found it amusing for such a turnaround.

"**I'm so disappointed in you," Raven told her daughter. "Give me that knife back."**

"There's the raven we all know and tolerate," Summer laughed. She got the finger from Raven as a result.

**This time the screen did fade.**

"That was interesting, I would like to see more in the future," Ozpin said as he stood up. Everyone left the room as a new group entered.

This time it was RWBY, Winter, Illia, Neptune, and Sun.

**The screen started up to show the Weiss in her uniform, looking at Neptune as he flirted with one Nebula Violette. Her blue eyes narrowed as she brandished a knife, stalking the girl as she left.**

"Oh...it seems I didn't handle this relationship well in that world," Weiss frowned. Everyone else seemed horrified.

**How dare this woman speak to her man like that!? Neptune was hers and hers alone.**

"Okay, it's a crazy Weiss!" Ruby shouted in fear.

**As she was going stab the girl, a hand softly took her wrist. "I thought I told you that you don't need to resort to that," Jaune said. Weiss stared at him.**

"What's this?" Winter asked surprise.

**He scratched his head. "Look, I agreed to help you get with Neptune as long as you don't murder anyone. So just let me handle her okay."**

"Wow, Vomit Boy?" Yang chuckled.

"In that world, he never fell in love with Weiss. He did offer his friendship to the quiet and lonely girl. She grudgingly accepted it," the Curator responded.

**Vacant blue eyes looked at him before she huffed. "It's quicker but I concede. We'll do it your way."**

**Jaune let out a sigh. Being friends with a yandere was hard.**

"Yandere?" Weiss asked.

"Loosely means a sick and lovestruck. Obsessed with a person to the point they consider doing heinous acts," the Curator replied. Everyone's jaw dropped. "In this world, Weiss is that to Neptune. Jaune, being Neptune's friend as well as Weiss's, is trying to get her with him...without having to go to extremes."

"Man this is going to be a weird thing to watch," Sun said.

* * *

Yes, this next world is happening because well, I looked at Yandere Simulator again and thought why not. Weiss will be Ayano Aishi, Neptune is Senpai, Illia is info-chan, and Jaune...is Budo Masuta.

Leave a review!


	28. For Love

**Here we go again! Just a heads up it's not completely faithful to Yandere Sim. But it was fun to do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or YanSim.**

* * *

The people were very nervous as they saw the screen turned on. After all, this was a murderous Weiss on their hands!

"I do hope whatever Mr. Arc is doing, ends up for you betterment sister," Winter said with a frown.

"I do too," Weiss sighed.

**Jaune walked onto the grounds of Beacon Academy with a sigh on his lips. His right arm was in a sling, left eye had bandages over it, and there were dozens of bruises on his face. The last nine weeks were taxing on both his mind and his body.**

"Holy crap, how did that happen to him?" Sun asked.

"In this world, there is no Aura or Grimm. There have been hints to things being supernatural but other than that everyone else is a normal human being. And yes, there are no Faunus in this world," the Curator told them.

Illia and Blake looked surprised at that.

"And as to why Jaune is like this? It occurs in week eight."

"But this is week...ten, why are we starting here," Weiss asked.

"Well isn't it obvious Ice Queen?" Yang grinned. "We're going to go through a flashback!"

**And why was it like this?**

**Because he had decided to befriend one, Weiss Schnee.**

"Did they have to make it sound like a bad thing?" Weiss huffed.

"Well, you were quite a bit of a meanie head when we first met you," Ruby said placatingly.

"Not to mention your family, sorry, I mean your father's treatment of Faunus," Illia pointed out.

**A girl one year younger than himself and was rather quiet. Knowing what it was like to be lonely as a kid, he decided to go speak to her…**

"That's awfully nice of him," Winter said.

"So what's the deal with me?" Neptune asked since he hasn't appeared yet.

"Just wait, Neptune, all will be revealed in time," the Curator replied.

**Only to be ignored. She stared at his kind blue eyes with cold blue ones and just brushed him off.**

Most of team RWBY, Sun, Illia, and Neptune laughed at the easy brushing off. Winter even giggled a little.

Only Weiss had the decency to blush and not laugh at Jaune.

"God it's like her at the beginning of the school year!" Yang chuckled. "Not even given the time of week."

**Now, he wasn't offended by that, seeing as she ignored every person that went to try and speak to her. Seeing as the third-year student was lonely, Jaune thought he'd try to talk to her at least a couple of more times.**

"He was persistent even in our world," Weiss sighed. "At least he's not in love with me in this one."

**The biggest problem started nine weeks ago. When he had seen Weiss try to **_**murder**_ **a person. Jaune was going to eat lunch on his own on the school roof when saw her about to drop a potted plant onto someone. **

"Oh no," Illia gasped. "You're other self tried to kill someone like that!? That's crazy!"

**He had run towards her and managed to wrestle the potted plant out of her hands. "Weiss! What the fuck?" he demanded. Her cold eyes stared back at him as she took a knife out of somewhere and tried to stab him. **

"Oh, brothers," Blake gasped. "Where did she get that?"

"More like where did she hide that?" Ruby asked.

"That Weiss was prepared to kill someone!" Neptune shouted in surprise.

**He was able to disarm her, seeing as he was the president of the marital arts club.**

"Hey good for him!" Sun grinned. "I wonder how good he is."

"**I will kill you," Weiss said softly. Her eyes shifted into anger as the white-haired girl glared. "I will kill you for getting in my way."**

"Holy cow," Ruby dropped her jaw. "That version of you is really psycho!" Everyone nodded.

"May I ask, where was I in this universe?" Winter asked.

"Willow Schnee and Jacques Gele never had you nor your younger brother Whitely," the Curator replied. "And the craziness is in the Schnee bloodline here. It was actually Willow that made Weiss how she was, to be just like her.."

"That is insane," Weiss gasped.

"**Your way?" Jaune asked incredulously. She was actually trying to murder someone.**

"**Not only you but that girl," Weiss said with anger. "How dare she be with Neptune? She doesn't deserve him!"**

"Uh...your other is starting to remind me of my ex," Blake stated.

"Adam?" Illia asked. Blake nodded her head.

"Crazy ex-boyfriend?" Yang asked.

"Yes. As bad as that Weiss too." Everyone paled. What if he was still looking for her?

"**Scarlet?" **

"I'm dating Scarlet? But I'm straight!" Neptune said.

"Oh no. Scarlet David in this one is a female," the Curator responded. The image of a red-head with long red hair and twin tails and a large chest.

"Oh...she is hot," Neptune said. Sun and Illia nodded, as did Yang. She could agree that some women were sexy.

"**They've known each other for years! There's nothing wrong with them." The more he said the more fury he saw build within her. Something in him knew that he should stop her. If he was going to stop this crazy girl he would need to talk to authorities. But they probably won't believe him with no evidence.**

"Damn, look at him," Illia said. "He thought of that far faster than I would have thought."

"**Look, you can't kill anyone," Jaune said. Her eyes narrowed. "Is this about Neptune? Why do you even like him?"**

"That's true," Weiss nodded. "Why do I like him?"

"Honestly, in this world, some weird sort of effect is happening around these ten weeks. Several females fall in love with the same man. And if anyone were to confess their feelings in front of the great cherry blossom tree out on Beacon's front lawn. They would get together."

"That makes no sense!" Blake shouted in surprise.

"Trust me I know," the Curator sighed. "Even then I'm not completely sure about the details."

**Weiss glare vanished and her eyes got misty. "He makes me feel happy and warm. He's the light of my life. He makes me **_**feel**_**."**

"That is not right," Yang said. "Whatever her mom did to that version of you is not cool."

"I think it might just be worse than what my own father would have wanted to do," Weiss gulped.

**The thought of her being unable to feel was scary. To see a girl so emotionally stunted and either feeling only rage or love? That was such a terrible situation. **

"**Look," Jaune said, knowing he was going to regret this later on. "You really want to get with Neptune? I'll help you."**

"Please, don't," Neptune whimpered. Weiss would have said something but she agreed. That version of her was dangerous.

"**Why?" Weiss demanded. "Why help me?"**

"**Two reasons. The first is to ensure you don't kill anyone," Jaune admitted bluntly. "Secondly, you looked lonely. So I thought why not?" Weiss kept staring at him before she spoke.**

"Jaune, you're too nice," Ruby complained at the screen.

"He really is," Yang nodded.

"**If I find that you are lying to me, I will kill you, just so you know." The blonde stood up and Weiss did too. "So how will we go about it without any murder?"**

"**It's obvious isn't it?" Jaune said. "We get them to fall out of love with him."**

"That is rather hard to do," Illia pointed out.

"Given that it's a magical time at that version of Beacon, I don't think so," Blake said. "If people are magically falling in love with others, won't it be easy to make them fall in love with someone else?"

**That night he also received a call from someone he hadn't expected. One Illia Amitola. The two of them had known each other since kindergarten but had drifted away during high school.**

"Oh? That Jaune guy and I are friends here?" Illia commented surprised. "That's good to know."

**So he was surprised to get a call from her. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone.**

"**Seems like you've gotten dragged into this situation too," Illia's amused voice.**

"**What?" he asked as he sat up in his room.**

"**Weiss Schnee, our resident sociopath," Illia replied. **

"That's a good diagnosis I think," Weiss agreed with that version of Illia.

"**Seems like your hero syndrome has caught you up in something crazy once more. That or is it love? I mean you did get caught up in trying to impress Amber only for her to reject you for it."**

"Ouch," Sun and Neptune flinched.

"Oh come on rejection is not bad," Weiss said.

"Given that this version of Jaune spent three years mastering his craft of martial arts to impress the girl, only to have her reject him because of it, it was bad for him," the Curator replied.

**Blue eyes narrow. He hadn't said anything about that, but everyone knew the story. He had defeated the unbeatable in single combat. Jaune had then gained the leadership of the martial arts club after that, only to be rejected by the girl he liked.**

"Yeah ouch," Illia agreed with Sun and Neptune.

**So Jaune was a little more than dejected when that was brought up. **

"**Did you fall for another girl Jauney?" Illia teased.**

"Nora would kill that Illia if she found out that she used one of her nicknames," Ruby said.

"**We've known each other since we were five Illia, don't think you can hide from me so easily." Of course, he wouldn't be doing anything. She did nothing to truly earn his ire. "So what's with the call?"**

"He is far too nice," Winter pointed out. "That won't do well in the world."

"What?" Ruby said. "Being nice isn't bad!"

"But it lets people manipulate you more easily," the specialist replied.

"**Seems like you and I are going to be working alongside Weiss in her goal. It just seems like you decided to do it in hard mode."**

"What do I do in this world?" Illia asked.

"Info broker. You're even nicknamed Info-chan."

"**It's better than having her just murder random girls," Jaune countered. "And I thought, wouldn't it be easier to make everyone happier just by getting the happy ending? Get someone a date?"**

"Well...that's a bit idealistic," Weiss said.

"Weill, I think it's sweet," Yang told her. "Misguided but sweet."

"**Jaune...you are an idiot sometimes, but that is what makes watching your fun! So if you need anything just ask. Although, I require payment of panty shots."**

"What?" Illia said blushing.

"That will be explained later," the Curator chuckled.

"**Oh great, you've become a degenerate after four years of not speaking to one another. I am not going to do that!" Jaune shouted at his friend.**

**-Scarlet-**

**Weiss and Jaune had spent that entire week searching for someone to take the red-headed girl's attention. And after days of searching, trading with Illia info, and training it was Friday and well, they were watching the fruits of the labor. **

"So we won't get to see them actually do that?" Neptune asked.

"It would take days if we did so, so we're just seeing the end results," the Curator replied.

**Under the cherry blossom tree, one Sage Ayana had asked out Neptune's oldest friend Scarlet David. The busty redhead was surprised, especially since she had only recently started to notice him more. **

**Neptune was always busy tutoring that junior, Weiss Schnee after Jaune asked him too. And when Jaune saw Scarlet down in the dumps he introduced Sage to her. That was on Tuesday. That gave them four days to get to know one another. **

"That is scarily manipulative," Blake shuddered. "Jaune was able to manipulate the circumstances and everything he knew to set this all up in two days."

"Apparently, he's far better at tactics than strategy," Ruby informed them. "He has a better time dealing with real-time situations than preplanned stuff like me."

"That must mean he was running around setting all of that stuff on the fly," Winter hummed. "Maybe we should recruit him for Atlas." That made Ruby look in fear of losing her friend to another school!

**And...Scarlet did find him interesting. **

**So Jaune cheered when he saw her agree. Sage sent him a text of thanks and he just sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness that worked," Jaune grinned. "And they do look good together. She also had the same likes too. This should work out great."**

"Maybe we should get Vomit Boy to be a matchmaker if he's that good," Yang chuckled.

**Beside him, Weiss watched him curiously. "Does that mean I have to have the same likes as Neptune?" the quiet girl asked. **

**Jaune looked at her and nodded. "It certainly helps. It gives you something to talk about."**

"So his version of him knows that at least," Weiss huffed.

"But Weiss! You never even let him get to know you!" Ruby complained.

"I know, and I regret that," Weiss sighed. "If all those versions of Jaune are the same deep down, then it showed he did like me for me, not for my money."

"**I see." Weiss was about to leave when she heard. **

"**Hey. Let me walk you home. I've been doing it the entire week I may as well do it today as well." Jaune grinned. **

"**But your house is at the other end of town is it not?" Weiss asked. **

"**Ah, it's fine. I don't mind really." Jaune just grinned at her and Weiss shrugged her shoulder. **

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Illia cooed as did other romantics who were watching in other rooms.

**-Velvet-**

"**Noooo!" Velvet shouted as Jaune grinned. The rest of the cooking club was surprised when Jaune Arc, president of the martial arts club, had utterly blown Velvet out of the water. **

**In cooking.**

"Damn," Sun whistled. "That must have been something good he made to get her to lose."

**Everyone stared at him as he grinned at Velvet, who was being consoled by one Yatsuhashi Daichi.**

"That's one of her teammates," Blake said. "So he's the one Jaune set her up with."

**Weiss was clapping her hands as she watched Jaune utterly decimate Velvet in a cooking duel. They were supposed to make a dish that the person they love would eat. Velvet made her red velvet cupcakes for Neptune, much to Weiss's annoyance.**

Yang and Sun laughed. "That one is pretty on the nose don't you think?" Yang laughed.

"The blue frosting doesn't help," Sun chuckled.

**Jaune meanwhile made his brownies with Amber still in mind. That surprised no one, except Weiss who barely even considered anyone else. They knew he still loved her and with her in mind, he made some of the best-damned brownies in the school. **

**He won. **

"He must have loved her that much if he can still make something like that," Illia frowned. "Other you might have some competition, Weiss."

"But the other me is not in love with Jaune," the heiress pointed out.

"But with thing playing out as they are, I think that might change sister," Winter told her.

"**Hey I'm sorry about that," he apologized to his fellow fourth-year and club president. The blonde looked a little sad that he actually asked her to stop trying to go for Neptune if he won.**

"Wow, that's really underhanded," Neptune said.

"I can't actually disagree with that," Weiss said with a frown. Agreeing with her ex made her feel weird. Especially since they just broke up. Add to the fact that this version of her is still going after a version of him? It was strange, to say the least.

"**No, no, it's fine," Velvet replied. "It seems like your love won through in the end." Weiss stood just behind him and Velvet saw her. "You doing this for her?" This caused the blonde to blush.**

"That makes it sound so romantic," Blake said. "Nowhere near the truth"

"**That's one reason," Jaune replied. He couldn't tell her that Weiss was planning to poison her with some sweets. "The other reason was I felt sorry for a guy."**

"**Huh? What do you mean?" Velvet asked confused as did Weiss. However, behind her Yatsuhashi's eyes widen.**

"Aww, the big guy likes her?" Illia smiled.

"We already figured that out," Yang said.

"I know but just seeing it is great."

"**It's the season of school legend and I thought that maybe someone should take their chance." He grinned and gave a small nod to a confused Velvet and a blushing Yatsu.**

**Jaune turned and Weiss followed. "Why did you decide to help him?" Weiss asked. The blonde turned to the curious white-haired girl and shrugged.**

"**I didn't want a guy to make the same mistake I did and lose his chance. That goes for you too." Jaune was thoughtful as he said that and Weiss considered his words. **

"Again, too nice," Winter said frowning.

**-Cinder-**

**Weiss's eyes widen as she saw Jaune come out of the shadows and grabbed the knife in her hand. She was about to go on stage to go attack a target. **

"I thought we managed to get away from that!" Weiss said dropping her jaw. "Why am I all stab happy again?"

"It's only been three weeks, I don't think life changes so easily Weiss," Yang told her.

**Cinder Fall was president of the theater club and all-around bitch. She used every and anyone to move her goals forward. **

"Sounds like the bad guy we know of," Ruby commented. She still couldn't believe that the cool student was actually a bad guy! Okay, she could believe it but still!

**She also had fallen in love with Neptune. The convincing bitch needed to pay for trying to get him onto the play just to kiss him. **

"Not a bad move," Blake said. That was like something out of a novel. Minus the crazy girl trying to murder her.

**So as she went to cut off some rope to drop a heavy bag on Cinder, Jaune appeared and grabbed the knife's blade. **

"Ouch," Sun flinched. "That has got to hurt."

**This caused Weiss to pause as she saw the blood on his hand. "What are you doing?" he hissed. **

"**Taking care of the competition," Weiss replied, however she was shocked. Two weeks ago, she wouldn't have cared if she wounded Jaune. But upon seeing his hurt hand, part of her felt bad.**

"There might actually be some saving you in this," Winter said with hope. "Maybe this version of our mother hasn't corrupted you totally."

"**I told you I had this," Jaune said. **

"**You were taking too long, it's almost Friday," Weiss countered. "If she confesses her love to him at the cherry blossom tree, Neptune will be with her forever."**

"I would hate to go to that school," Ruby said sticking her tongue out.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Imagine if it's a person you don't like and they manage to confess to you at that place? Magic makes you go with them. That would suck."

Everyone, even Neptune, agreed that it would indeed suck.

"**Weiss, I haven't let you down yet, please just trust me," Jaune begged her. Usually, the emotionless girl would have just went for a second stab. However, something in her made her stop and reconsider his words. **

**The earnesty in his blue eyes as it stared into her made her pause to consider her actions. "...fine."**

"**Thank you, now go back to class. I can do this." Despite his bleeding hand, he gave her a smile and walked to Cinder.**

"Not going to lie, this version of him is quite charming," Winter hummed.

"Sister!" Weiss said in surprise.

"He's kind and considerate. And he's doing everything in his power to help you. What's not to like?"

**A day later, news spread out that Cinder and Roman Torchwick, the male lead, we're going out! Illia got the early scoop and used it for more money. **

"He works surprisingly fast," Neptune said. "Wait…"

Sun turned to his friend. "What is it?"

"Our version of Jaune is almost this good too. It was only because of him I even got the courage to ask out Weiss."

"So you mean to tell me, if I wanted to be set up with someone, Jaune could do it?" Yang asked in surprise.

**-Blake-**

**Weiss has found out yet another club president had a crush on **_**her **_**Neptune. It was some upperclassmen named Blake. **

"Oh great," Blake groaned. "I don't even like Neptune." The blue-haired boy looked offended.

**With Jaune not here, she thought it was her chance. Seeing as he was at his club, Weiss decided to go pay her new enemy a visit. **

"Not even going to try and hide it," Ruby said. "Just going behind his back! This version really is a meanie!"

**Following the path to the occult research club, she was about to sneak in when she heard Blake speak. **

"**You want me to stop chasing after Neptune?" Blake asked in her usually quiet voice, however, this time Weiss could hear the incredulity in it. **

"**Yes. For my sake and yours Blake," the person she was speaking to was Jaune. Didn't he say he had practice?**

**Did he lie to her?**

"He could be taking a break to speak to me you know," Blake said.

"The more I hear the crazier I think this version of me is," Weiss sighed

"**My sake?" Blake asked. "And why would that be?" It took a moment before Weiss heard Jaune sigh. **

"**Blake. You and I have been friends for years. You know I can't lie to you." Jaune's voice turned serious. "I'm helping out someone get with Neptune."**

"He's not even going to lie about it," Winter said surprised. He must either trust this version of her or cared for her deeply.

"**And that's the reason?" Blake scoffed. Ice blue eyes narrowed on the other side of the door. This Blake person was so getting stabbed when Jaune left.**

"Weiss…"

"Ruby, I know. But there's nothing I can do," Weiss told her leader and partner. "That version of me is scary.."

"**Yes. She's more than a bit dangerous." Weiss heard a motion and a squeaking chair. "Blake please, I don't want you getting hurt."**

"**Is this about Weiss Schnee?" There was silence. "I see. She does have a dark presence about her. Why are you going through such lengths for one so steeped in darkness?" **

"Yes, please tell us why you're going so far for the ice queen," Yang said.

"**Is it so wrong to want to save someone?" Jaune asked. "To make sure someone is loved in a way they need?"**

**Weiss's eyes widen slightly.**

She wasn't the only one. The entire theater's eyes widened, even those in other rooms.

He sounded so earnest and genuine in his words, that it made some people tear up.

"Holy crap, Vomit Boy," Yang said with her mouth left open.

Weiss meanwhile blushed. Why is it that this version of him made her heartbeat so fast?

"**And you think Neptune can do that for her?"**

"**Yes." Weiss felt her heart skip a beat. That was weird. **

"Wait, don't tell me," Blake gasped.

"Don't tell you what?" Sun asked his girlfriend.

"I have a hunch on something is all."

"**I'm pretty sure I can't do that myself, but Neptune is more than a plausible choice." Blake didn't respond, making the Yandere on the other side of the wall grip her knife. **

"**Fine," Blake sighed. "But in return, I ask you to come with me."**

**Jaune gave a loud whoop making Weiss roll her eyes. "Sure. Where to?"**

"**You're going to marathon horror movies with me for this." She couldn't see it, but Weiss could practically imagine Jaune paling as she heard. **

"**Oh, crap baskets."**

That got a few laughs from the teens.

**-Yang-**

**Yang Xiao Long, captain of track and field, was probably the easiest for him to do. Jaune just introduced her to Sun Wukong, captain of the basketball team, and everything went smoothly. The two even confessed in front of the cherry blossom tree on Tuesday! That left him a whole week of just resting and…**

Sun and Yang shared a look, eyed each other up and down and grinned. "I can see it," Yang said.

"Totally," Sun agreed. The two high-fived and grin at Blake, making her shake her head and all her friends to laugh.

"**Uh, Weiss?" Jaune asked as he stopped to look at the girl. She had vanished from view. He took a few steps back and saw that Weiss had entered a convenience store and was buying instant food. "What are you doing?"**

"Why am I buying such junk?" Weiss asked in disgust.

"Well, you're not part of a rich family here. Just decent so not butler or anything of the like," the Curator informed them.

"**Buying food for the week," Weiss said in a monotone. **

"**What? Why? Can't you cook?" Jaune asked. Weiss just shook her head. "How about your mom and dad?"**

"**Out on a trip," she replied. "I don't know when they'll be back."**

**Jaune just balked at that. "So they just left you alone? For how long?" Weiss paused her filling her bag of instant food before replying. **

"**Since we started."**

"**Five weeks!" **

"That's not right," Ruby huffed. "That version of Weiss obviously can barely take care of herself! Why leave her alone?"

Weiss wasn't offended but she too was curious. Why was she left alone?

"Willow has left to another kingdom to hunt down her enemy, a man who almost exposed her own Yandere adventures as a teen. She won a trial through manipulation of evidence and acting. Now not only is the man discredited as a journalist, he's on the run for his life."

**The blonde looked horrified. "Don't tell me that's all you've been eating." Weiss nodded. **

"That is disgusting," the heiress said to herself.

"I know right! At least get some fast food or eat out somewhere healthy!" Neptune agreed.

**Jaune groaned. "The things I see you go through…" Shaking his head, he grabbed her bag and began putting stuff back. "No."**

"**No?" Weiss asked confused. **

"**You're not eating that." Jaune grabbed a grocery cart. "I'll buy you some groceries and I'll **_**make**_ **your food. We can prepare it today and all you'll have to do is heat it up for the rest of the week."**

"That's so unfair," Ruby whined. "If his cooking is good enough to beat the president of a club for cooking, that means that Weiss will be eating like a queen!"

**Weiss followed behind Jaune, watching what he did with confusion. Honestly, everything he's done confused her. "Why are you going this far for me?"**

**Jaune looked at her as if she was crazy. "Because, as scary as you are with a knife, you've become a friend to me." He gave her a smile and turned around to get some veggies. **

**He never noticed Weiss frozen on her spot. "Friend?" She whispered. She could feel her the corner of her lips turn upward. Hearing Jaune day they were friends...made her heart and stomach flutter. In a good way. **

"Oh my god, she totally is!" Blake pointed at the screen.

"Will you tell us now?" Sun asked.

"Weiss is in love with Jaune but doesn't notice it."

The Weiss in the theater blushed upon hearing that. Her other self was so oblivious to not notice she liked the dork? Wait, why were her own cheeks heating up.

**Weiss went to follow Jaune as he kept complaining about her parents, a smile present on her face. **

**-Octavia-**

**Jaune blinked as he helped up Octavia Ember, the substitute nurse. Their current one at the school was on vacation and she came along. However, Jaune went immediately to work as a buffer. **

"If I remember she's on team NDGO," Sun said.

"We'll be fighting them first in the Vytal Festival," Neptune stated. "Also she looks good in a nurse's uniform."

**Weiss had seen the nurse eyeing up Neptune. So Jaune had to make sure Octavia didn't do anything to earn Weiss's ire even more. So the blonde put himself on the line for this. **

"**So," Jaune grinned. "You okay there Ms. Ember?" The older, busty, scarlet haired woman grinned at him.**

"I wonder how Pyrrha is feeling right now seeing this?" Ruby wondered.

In the game room, Pyrrha had just thrown three darts at a bullseye, her face a glare as she saw this woman grinning at her crush. Nora, Ren, and Penny took a step back away from the angry girl.

"**Thank you! I think I would have fallen down the stairs if you hadn't caught me," she replied. Blue eyes immediately went up the stairs to see Weiss peeking around the corner.**

"Busted," Illia giggled. Once again, the heiress could not believe her other self acting like that.

**His eyes conveyed his disappointment, and to his surprise, Weiss actually did look apologetic. **

"He is changing her for the better," Winter sighed in relief. To see someone caring for an alternate version of her sister was nice, especially if the info about what they're mother did was true

**He then decided to focus back on Octavia before him. "It was no problem. I was just my way up to the nurse's office. It was my turn for a physical after all."**

**Octavia laughed, her grey eyes looking at the younger man. For some reason, the way she looked at him made Weiss angry. She didn't understand why though. It was akin to how she felt when other women spoke to Neptune. **

**But that couldn't be, right?**

"Yeah, she is totally in denial or ignorant of her own feelings," Yang agreed with her partner.

"If she can figure them out, I'm sure she could end up happier than with Neptune," Illia suggested. Neptune flinched hearing that.

"**You've been coming to the nurse's office this entire week Mr. Arc. Some people may think you have a crush on me," Octavia teases. This causes the young man to just laugh as they walked to the nurse's office, with Weiss stalking them a ways behind. **

"**Sorry to burst your bubble, Ms. Ember-"**

"**Octavia. Call me Octavia," the nurse suggested. Jaune gave her a funny look and the kind nurse just giggled. **

"Did she just say that?" Ruby asked, slightly glaring at the screen.

"This version of Jaune is rather likable," Blake said. "I don't see why she wouldn't."

"If we go by that logic, that might mean your version does too? I mean she took her all on her own for a movie marathon," Yang pointed out. Ruby shot Blake a betrayed look and Weiss gave her a subtle one.

"**Okay Octavia," Jaune said humoring the nurse. That made the woman giggle again and Weiss to feel even more irritated. **

**She took out her phone and sent a quick text to Illia. **

"**Do you still have that info on Octavia Ember?" She asked as she saw them disappear into the office.**

"Damn, she out for revenge already," Sun said.

"**Why? Jaune already asked me for info and is handling it," Illia texted back. "Did he fail on his quest to make her stop going after Neptune?"**

**Weiss froze. No, Jaune did not fail. In fact, he was doing splendidly. Her friend, yes she considered him a friend after six weeks of knowing each other, had managed to monopolize the nurse's attention by constantly getting hurt.**

"By doing what!?" Ruby shouted.

**Namely, standing up to the various bullies in school. Of course, that made rumors arise that Jaune was masochistic and wanted the nurse. But those who knew him knew better. **

"Of course those kinds of rumors would pop up," Weiss scoffed. She wouldn't put it past a few people to do something like that to most hunters.

**He was just helping others protect themselves. It just so happened to also be because Weiss needed the nurse distracted. **

"Not my kind of multi-tasking, but I approve," Winter nodded. "Finish objectives faster that way."

**The white-haired girl was able to keep Neptune's attention on her through their tutoring sessions. And with Jaune running interference, that made it easier. **

**So...why was she calling the resident info broker? Jaune had it handled right?**

"**No, he did not," Weiss replied. And that's okay. **

"She may think that, but it's not what her heart says!" Illia said with a grin.

"**Oh?" Illia said with a light teasing tone. "You seem disappointed that he didn't. Did this woman do something really bad to make you feel this way?"**

"**No she didn't," Weiss replied. "Sorry for bothering you."**

**The rest of the week went by without a hitch and Octavia left soon after. But Weiss couldn't shake feeling something had changed. **

"Her heart had changed," Blake said siling.

**-Raven-**

"**Get your hands off me!" Raven Branwen, substitute teacher, shouted. Cops had her in handcuffs as she was dragged out of the school. Various students were watching and pointing at her. **

"Wait, what? Mom?" Yang asked. She turned to the Curator, who just pointed at the screen.

**Neptune was near the front and looked appalled. Weiss next to him was holding his hand. "I can't believe it. I almost went with her."**

"Well, look a that, Weiss is close to getting her man now," Sun said with a smile.

"**It's fine now. You didn't," Weiss said kindly. With Jaune's help, she was able to do this much! No more extreme embarrassment just by being near Neptune. She can actually talk to him!**

"So...she was just as socially awkward as me!" Ruby cheered, trying to find the light in all of this. Of course, this made Weiss roll her eyes.

"**I know but to think, she molests teenagers. And she's a teacher, how disgusting," Neptune said shaking his head. He turns and grins at Weiss. "Shall we go back to studying?"**

"She did what!?" Yang yelled in disgust.

"I'm not sure if I dodged a bullet or angry that Jaune got her arrested," Neptune said.

"Actually, I'm not sure which one either," Sun told him.

"**Yes."**

**As they headed back, Jaune stood well behind the assembled group of students, phone to his ear and a vengeful smirk on his face. "You know Illia, I have to hand it to you," he laughed. "You pulled through for me."**

"Of course I did," Illia puffed up her chest enjoying the praise. "What did I do?"

"You gathered evidence of her immoral activities over a few dozen schools and sent it to the cops," the Curator responded. "Raven got sent to jail as you can see."

"**Hey, this isn't free you know," Illia said from the other end of the line. Jaune looked at the room she usually holed herself in for safety and saw the blinds move. "I want compensation damn it."**

"**What? Panty shots? That's Weiss's forte and you know it." Yes, his friend dealt with information by taking up-skirt photos of panties as currency. Which she would then sell to perverts for actual cash.**

"As much as I hate to say it, I could probably do that," Ilia said blushing. The other girls looked at her like she was weird.

**Jaune never stooped that low, sadly Weiss did. For Jaune's case, he instead traded info. Being the more sociable of the three, yes that included Weiss, he had an easier time speaking to others and getting the gossip Illia loved. **

"He is rather personable," Blake said after a moment's thought. "Even our world."

"**No," Illia replied. "When this is all over, you are taking me out for dinner. At the place you and I always went to as kids. ALL YOU CAN EAT." Jaune blinked and remembered the sushi place that his parents and hers took them to after soccer matches. They were still open and did offer all you can eat. **

The cat Faunus looked rather jealous at the thought of all that fish. Yang just chuckled. "You do know you could have gotten some from the concession stand right?" she laughed.

"I didn't think it would come up in a world like this," Blake pouted.

**Jaune laughed. "Of course. It just so happens to be the place where a few sexy girls work isn't it."**

"**Damn right!" Illia laughed. "We can ogle while we eat!"**

That got a few laughs at Illia's expense.

**The boy laughed. "Sure. Sure. I owe you that much for helping me after all." **

**This felt nice. He was reconnecting to his friend. **

"Aww, that is nice," Ruby said.

**-Vernal-**

**Rumors went about as to why Jaune Arc was in the hospital. Rumors said it that involved the same reasons as to why one Arslan Altan was in the hospital.**

"Jaune was hospitalized?" Weiss gasped. The others did look on in worry.

**The current leader of the delinquents was also at the doctors. She was in the ironically enough put in the room right across from Jaune Arc. **

"So he had at least managed to hurt whoever hurt him just as much," Yang noticed. She nodded, at least he did that much.

**His right arm was in a cast, his left eye was damaged and he was sure that some of his bones were broken. **

"So he got them during this week as the Curator said," Winter said. "To see a world without Aura, it truly makes me wonder if we are blessed despite all our troubles."

**Weiss, meanwhile had come, to visit Jaune. She could see various people had brought him gifts and get-well cards. The young woman stood outside of his room and was looking at him through the window and frowned.**

**Why did he go so far?**

"Because he's a friend you dummy!" Ruby shouted at the other version of Weiss.

"**Did you know this is the second time he did the impossible? I was unbeaten until he fought me," a voice said from her left. Turning her head, Weiss saw her rival Arslan standing there with a crutch. She was holding her left side as she stared at the boy within the ward with her one good eye. **

"Damn," Neptune whistled. "Jaune did a number on her too."

"Right? How'd he win?" Sun asked.

"He knocked her out using his broken arm, by throwing one good punch when she had her guard down," the Curator answered.

"Nice!"

"**What do you mean?" Weiss asked before turning to look at Jaune again.**

**Arslan looked at Weiss before mimicking here and watching Jaune's prone form. "Did you know anything about Jaune prior to him helping you?" the leader of the delinquents asked. "I mean, that's the only reason he decided to fight me today, helping you."**

"Makes your heart flutter doesn't it?" Ruby sighed. Weiss slightly nodded her head.

"**No. I only started speaking to him eight weeks ago," Weiss said softly. Weiss even saw Neptune visit Jaune. Was he really that popular?**

"Unlike our Vomit Boy," Yang snickered, trying not ot think of what had happened to Jaune.

"**Huh, he must think you're worth it if he's doing what he is," Arslan mumbled.**

"**How so?" Weiss was wondering where this conversation was going.**

"**The reason Jaune even is a martial artist was because he wanted to impress a girl." Weiss's eyes narrow at that thought. Jaune trying to impress a girl? The very thought of that made Weiss angry.**

"It seems like dear Weiss is possessive of Jaune now," Blake frowned.

"**Who was she?" the woman wondered.**

"**The previous president of the martial arts club, Amber. She's still in school if you. I'm pretty sure you've seen her before." Weiss frowned, she did see that brown-haired woman. A rather girly girl and yet she's supposedly the previous leader of the martial arts club? That was preposterous.**

"I've never seen her before, any of you have?" Ruby asked. All the students said no, but Winter looked at the screen.

"She looks familiar. Maybe she's a solider in Atlas?" the specialist suggested. It bothered her that this person seemed to be someone she knew but she couldn't place who she was.

"**I see the face you are making and I agree," Arslan said. "I too thought that she was nothing at first. But she had a perfect win streak for a few years. No one could beat her at all."**

**Weiss turned to Arslan. Her face was incredulous.**

"**Again, I agree. But nonetheless, she was unbeatable until one day...she lost." Arslan nodded to Jaune. "He was originally her protege and he was in love with her. So, he thought the best way to show his affection was to show that he was just as good at martial arts as she was."**

"I don't see anything wrong with his thinking," Illia said. Sun nodded.

"**Sady, all that failed when he did beat her," Arslan shook her head.**

"**How so?" Weiss asked.**

"**By beating her in a fight, it freed Amber to chase what she really wanted to do. No longer bound to martial arts. So when he asked her out on a date, she said no. Because it would tie her back to the world she wants to leave." Arslan frowned.**

"Fuck," Yang said as she took a deep intake of breath. "That is just unlucky."

"I know right?" Illia frowned. "All that time wasted to only to be flushed down the drain."

"**It was also the reason Jaune hasn't tried to chase after love for quite some time." The blonde turned towards Weiss. "So I was surprised he asked me not to go after Neptune and then found out that it was for a girl? I thought he was in love again, but it seems like he's trying to be a good friend. He doesn't have the same eyes for you as he did Amber."**

Weiss flinched. Was this what rejection felt like? She only felt it earlier with Neptune and another version of Jaune. But hearing that a version of her had basically a perfect man just think of her as a friend? It hurt her heart even more.

**Arslan crossed her arm over her chest as she turned fully to Weiss. "What did you do to deserve that?"**

"**I don't know," Weiss answered as Arslan left.**

"I too wish to know," Weiss mumbled.

**Why was he being nice to her? He originally went to do this to stop her from killing girls that were close to her one true love? But...did he really have to go beyond that?**

**To take care of her? To ensure she was safe?**

**What did Weiss do to deserve that friendship?**

"Damn that was a little sad," Yang frowned.

**-Nora-**

**Jaune Arc was surprised at how easy it was to convince Neptune's adopted sister Nora to look into a guy named Ren. Like honestly, surprised.**

"Wait, Nora is my sister here?" Neptune asked.

"Adopted by your parents yes," the Curator responded. "They wanted a second child but couldn't conceive one. That was why the adopted Nora."

**Maybe because Ren was a boy who was just willing to listen to Nora as she went on and on and on about things. That and Ren was just a little shy to say no to her. The martial artist was more than surprised at how the energetic girl grabbed Ren and confessed almost immediately in front of the tree of legend.**

Those that knew that two just laughed. They could totally see that happening in a world without the destruction and death of Grimm.

**The blonde was standing there, more hurt than usual and was utterly confused. Weiss was next to him just happy that the orange-haired adopted sister didn't put up much of a fight.**

"Well, if Nora was distracted by Ren, she wouldn't be distracting her brother," Yang said. "I remember when Ruby would cock block me when trying to get a date."

"I did what?" the younger sister asked.

"You did! I mean accidentally but you stopped me from going some dates that I liked!"

**She did wonder why Nora was all pouty when Jaune said it wasn't him going to date her.**

"Are you kidding me?" Blake groaned. "It seems like this version of Jaune is making women fall in love with him by accident."

"That is dangerous," Winter nodded. "And can be weaponized. He's doing it for Weiss too."

"**Well, that was the easiest one so far," Jaune laughed. "Even more so than Yang."**

"**It was." Weiss nodded. "Jaune?"**

"**Yes?" he asked as he was walking back to her home.**

"**I just want to thank you for all you've done for me," Weiss said. She shuffled a little in her spot. "I was just thankful for all you've done for me."**

"Aw, you look so cute being bashful!" Ruby said hugging her partner!

"Ah! Let go of me, you dolt!" Weiss shouted.

**Jaune turned to face her and looked at her with his one good eye. "Ah, it's fine. Even if we started off rather rocky, I've come to consider you my friend." He gave a small laugh. "I'm just sad you won't join the martial arts club."**

"**I'm sorry it's not my thing." Weiss gave him a small smile. She even gave him a small bump with her hip.**

"Oh my god," Yang grinned. "That is so cute!"

"Not you too you barbarian!"

"**Ah look at you, so playful," Jaune grinned. "Why don't we celebrate? You can come to eat at my place today."**

"Wow, sounds like you're meeting his family," Blake teased her.

"Please kill me," Weiss groaned.

**Weiss looked both surprised and excited at that. "I would love to."**

"**Despite your craziness, I'm sure you can reign it in for a little longer right?" Jaune grinned. Weiss rolled her eyes but grinned all the same.**

**That night Weiss had experienced many things, namely due to Jaune's numerous sisters. Putting on makeup, dressing up, even learning to cook a little on her own. She was also glad to see Jaune smiling at her.**

**That night when Jaune and his father dropped her off at home, Weiss fell asleep content for the first time in her life.**

"That was sweet," Winter smiled fondly. "If you were to date this boy, I would approve sister."

"WINTER!" Weiss shouted.

**-Pyrrha-**

**Which lead to Jaune's predicament at the start of his day. It seemed like this whole magical tree confession season was almost over. And the last person, who stood between Weiss and Neptune was the school president.**

**That was why he sat across from someone he wasn't expecting to speak to so soon. "Morning Pyrrha," Jaune greeted. Since it was only two weeks since his fight he was still rather bandaged up.**

"Of course, she's the final boss," Yang nodded. Ruby also did.

"Yup. The Invincible Girl being the last fight would make sense," Blake said.

"**Jaune, always a pleasure," Pyrrha grinned. "I'm surprised you've come to see me."**

"**I know you know why I'm here," he said with a frown. She looked back at him and did the same.**

"No, dilly-dallying here I see," Winter said.

"Jaune may just want this to end is all," Weiss said.

"**Ah, yes," Pyrrha nodded. "Neptune was it? And it has to do with Schnee right?"**

"**I don't know why every prominent woman in school that is close to our age fell in love with him," Jaune sighed. "You too."**

**Pyrrha blushed. "Well, you see I…"**

"Our Pyrrha must be so pissed right now," Yang chuckled.

"**No. I mean really. He's my friend and all but I don't know why all of you suddenly fell in love with him...in the span of ten weeks." He shakes his head.**

"Magic, duh," Ruby said.

"**Either way, I know that you know something is different with Weiss."**

"**Ah yes. I saw her rather darker tendencies when she glared at other girls near Neptune. That is why I'm grateful for you for stopping her and making her kinder in response. But...you want me to stop chasing the boy I like for her?"**

"That's putting it mildly," Weiss said. "He made me more human instead of that sociopath I was at the beginning."

**Jaune nods. "Yes. Please, Pyrrha, I know that you're strong and all that but I want you to be aware of the situation. I want people to be safe and happy and I think that if you just give up on Neptune it would be so much easier."**

"You think she'll agree?" Illia asked.

**Pyrrha stared at him before nodding slowly. "Of course, but I want something in return."**

"Ah there's always a catch," Winter frowned. "How shrewd."

**Jaune sighed. There was always a catch. "Sure. Blake put me through horror torture, what do you want?"**

**The class president smiled. "Pretend to be my boyfriend then. To appease my father of course. Just one week."**

"**You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend for a week?" Jaune asked, shocked. She nodded.**

"**Just one week."**

"**Fine."**

"Did...did she just manipulate Jaune into dating her?" Weiss asked, feeling some fury building in her.

"I think Pyrrha just did," Illia said in surprise.

**-Weiss-**

"**Neptune, I like you...please go out with me," Weiss told Neptune after those ten weeks.**

"**I...Like you too Weiss. Of course, I'll go out with you," Neptune grins. They hug and hold hands.**

"She gets her prince charming," Ruby sighed.

"But what about Jaune and her feelings for him?" Yang asked.

**Off in the distance, Jaune smirked at his accomplishment. He pretended to be Pyrrha's boyfriend for a week much to everyone's surprise but it got her off Weiss's back. And in that time he became good friends with Pyrrha, even agreeing to see if this can be real in the future.**

They could hear another scream of "Yes" off in the distance. That was two worlds in a row Pyrrha got with Jaune.

**Goal complete, he was happy to see Weiss happy. As he was about to leave school, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him. "What the?" He turned to see Illia dragging him**

'Oh right! His promise," Illia grinned.

"**Let's go!" Illia grinned. "You owe me dinner martial arts boy! Let's go and watch pretty women serve us food!" Jaune laughed and rolled his eyes.**

"**Sure, I do owe you one." It seemed like everyone was happy at the end of his little quest.**

**The screen turned black**

"Well that was an interesting world, to say the least," Winter said. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll go speak to the General and-" She stopped speaking as the screen came on.

-**G**_l_**i**t**c**_**h**_e**d-**

**Weiss couldn't understand it. She really couldn't.**

**Her eyes were wide as she stood in the middle of the aisle of a church. On both sides of her, people are crying. Her arms were slack on either side of her and she was hyperventilating.**

"It's happening again," Ruby said in fear.

**To her left Scarlet and Sage sat three rows behind the first row. Velvet and Yatsuhashi were to her right. Even the bitch Cinder was here with Roman. **

"Those are all the people Jaune helped get together," Weiss pointed out.

**Blake came with Illia, and Sun and Yang were sitting next to them. Octavia was weeping behind her somewhere. Arslan sat near the front her fist clenched, tears streaming down her face.**

"What is going on?" Blake asked.

**Nora was hugging Ren and Pyrrha was weeping openly.**

"Oh no," Yang gasped.

**At the very front of the church was the Arc family, standing in front of a casket. Inside the casket was Jaune.**

"What!? How?" Sun demanded. What is happening in this world?

**It had only been two weeks since she was dating Neptune. She was having the time of her life. Of course, Jaune still spoke to her and it made her happy. Life was great.**

"Get to the part where he died!" Weiss begged. "What happened?"

**That was until after one date Neptune got angry at her. Weiss just asked why he was walking her home, and not Jaune. That was **_**their thing**_**. It confused Weiss as to why Neptune would walk her home.**

"Oh…" Neptune muttered. "It seemed like Weiss truly didn't understand her feelings."

**Jaune had to point it out to her that it is now her boyfriend's job. People would find it weird if he kept doing it.**

**That made her sad but she accepted it.**

Weiss gripped the arms on her seat, dread pooling in her stomach.

**Until one week ago, the school had told of the unfortunate passing of Jaune Arc at the hands of one Neptune Vasilias. He was stabbed to death in the middle of the street as he was helping an old woman cross the street.**

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Ruby shouted and everyone else glared at the image of Neptune on screen.

**Neptune had rushed him and began stabbing the Jaune while his back was turned. Stabbed ten times to his death.**

"One for each girl," Sun muttered.

**So here she was now, looking at his form in the coffin. "No," she whispered. "NO!" Weiss shouted. Everyone turned to look at her.**

"She seems so broken," Illia said in concern.

"**Weiss," Illia said going close to her.**

"**Why is he in there? He's going to get up isn't he?" Weiss said crying. "Jaune's going to get up. He always did! After he fought Arslan, after all those stupid martial arts matches, after Amber broke his up, after…" she didn't say when she tried to stab him.**

"That's a common trope in all Jaune it seems," Winter said with some tears in her eyes. She liked this Jaune, he was a good person.

"**But he always got up! Why are we putting him in a coffin?" Weiss turned to the crowd and she could see it. Their pitying stares were all looking at her. Illia slowly took her hand.**

"**Weiss...Jaune is gone. He's not coming back…" Illia said sniffling. "Our friend...he's gone."**

"**No! NO!" Weiss said as she ran out. She didn't want to believe it. Jaune couldn't be gone. He just couldn't!**

"She is not taking this well," Blake frowned.

**No one made a move to go after her as she bolted out of the building. She ran and ran and ran until she collapsed sobbing in an alley.**

**As she was crying to herself when she heard the footsteps. She looked up and saw a woman in all black, green eyes stared back at her. "Pyrrha?" Weiss asked.**

"Did she follow her?" Ruby said in hope. Maybe there to console her friend.

"Ruby...she appeared out of nowhere," Blake said. "The same thing happened when Nora went dark."

"**Not your Pyrrha, you can say I'm **_**Another Pyrrha**_**," the woman laughed as she took down her hood. It was a slightly older Pyrrha with her usually vibrant red hair paler than usual. Her green eyes glowed and there was an air of sadness to her. "Nice to meet you, Weiss, it seems like you lost your world."**

"She said the same thing to Nora!" Yang growled.

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**The boy you love, Jaune?" Pyrrha said with a sad knowing smile. She knelt down and lifted up Weiss's chin. "I lost mine too."**

"So this is all because of Pyrrha losing a Jaune? But how did she get these powers?" Sun asked.

"**I loved Jaune?" Weiss asked. Her mind thought about it and slowly in her heart knew that Pyrrha was right. And that made her sadder.**

"**Do you want to see him again?" At those words, Weiss snapped up and immediately nodded her head.**

"**Yes. Please, I want to see him again," Weiss said desperately. "How...how would I do it?"**

"That was surprisingly quick," Neptune said.

"She's hurt and wants to be with the one she loves, of course, she agreed," Winter explained.

**Two black watches floated from Pyrrha's hand. "Take these and go. Find the Jaune that is meant for you again."**

**Weiss's hands immediately reached out to the two watches and clicked both of them. "V! VENOM!"**

"V and Venom, make sure to record those for our Jaune!" Ruby said.

"On it!" Weiss wrote down the names into her Scroll.

**Weiss's form was engulfed in darkness as her hair turned black. The clothes she had on switched to a perversion of Winter's uniform. The colors were inverted with the long coat, shirt and pants becoming black. The corset, gloves and thigh-high boots were white. Even the red collar and small blue cape had switched colors.**

**Then there were the tattoos on her arms.**

"You've gone all blake on us!" Ruby shouted. "No offense."

"Some taken but she does look more goth than I do," Blake replied.

**The screen literally turned black only for a newspaper article appeared.**

**Neptune Vasilias, murdered within his prison cell via bite marks. No clues as to how.**

"Bite marks?" Weiss asked confused and horrified

**The screen fades away, glitching out.**

"Well...that's not a good thing to see," the Curator said. "Why don't you guys take a break while someone else goes to watch."

"I think that's a good idea," Ruby said. As they left, it was the villains that entered. Salem, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Roman and Neo. Surprisingly, Raven decided to sit in as well.

**The screen turns into an image of Jaune wearing all black. And then suddenly, four other versions of him walked out of his body all smirking at the camera. All of them had just a slight variation on their looks compared to the original.**

* * *

So the next world is going to be a villainous Jaune based on the powerset on Xehanort and a few of his forms.


	29. XIII Jaunes

Huh, I finished this in a day. WOO!

**Guest: **I've never actually seen Land of the Lustrous.

**Jack O Lantern: **Maybe?

**Guest:** That world is an actual fic now!

**Ranas Bredvolts: I**'ll need to watch it first so maybe!

**Daitoxic:** Like the other two above, I need to watch it first.

**Guest: **Damn, Jaune could be either given how they started from the bottom. So I don't know.

**GhostFang GF:** How about Kylo Jaune?

**Guest: **I never got into that series. Looks fun though!

**Guest: **Have not seen it haha! Wow, that means I have a lot to catch up on.

**The Hero named Villain:** But...the glitches **are** the main plot.

**Ichika4594:** I have a confession, I was never into Wing. I was more of G Gundam girl myself.

**Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser: **I keep saying he's going to be Sanji I just need to make the chapter haha.

**Redsummer09:** Maybe? I was too scared to play those games haha.

**Lukenhaft:** Okay that made me laugh aha.

**Shirou6655:** Uh...never heard of it.

**Arugs456: **I um...forgot to change it. Whoops lol! And that's a secret.

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE THANK YOU!

Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Thirteen Jaune Arcs?" Emerald asked as she remembered the preview. "That would be annoying."

"Agreed. So far we've only seen him as a goody-goody. He's always been so insufferable," Mercury said as he munched on popcorn.

"You missed the one he was supposedly evil," Raven said from her spot far away from them. "Apparently in that world, he worked for Torchwick." She pointed nodded to the thief who was sitting far away from the Salem faction.

"Now, that I have to see," Roman grinned. "But what's this world?"

The Curator scratched his beard. "I'm...actually unable to look into this world often," the man said.

"And why is that?" Salem wondered as she sipped some red wine. Looking across the screen she looked at the man. "Aren't you all-powerful?"

"This world has a few people who specialize in making it hard to look at things." The Curator replied. "I'm pretty sure once we start we'll run into him."

**The screen opened up to show the top of Beacon Tower amidst flames. People were screaming and running for their lives below. From above, a Grimm Wyvern was falling and disintegrating.**

Cinder's eyes widen and then cursed. Mercury and Emerald flinched, which made Roman look at them curiously. Salem sipped her wine again. "Seem's like whatever is happening, you failed your mission," she hummed.

"I'll be sure to not fail in our world," Cinder mumbled.

**On the ground below there were things fighting the Grimm. A pack of all black monsters with glowing yellow eyes attacked the Grimm, easily defeating them. Then around them were some white creatures moving oddly, also fighting the Grimm. And lastly, dark yet colorful monsters walking around also destroying Grimm.**

"What are those!?" Neo asked surprised. Her mismatched eyes taking in the beasts around them.

"The black beasts that most closely resemble the Grimm are known as the Heartless," the Curator replied. "They are made from hearts that had fallen to darkness." They gave him a confused look. "No, not a literal heart. It's the metaphysical part of a person's being. It's the origins of a person's will, ideals, memories, emotions, etc."

"So akin to the mind?" Cinder asked intrigued.

"It's very complicated," the Curator replied. "Even after decades of research, we don't know the complete mysteries of it."

"And the others?" Salem asked still very much curious as to how they would be compared to their Grimm.

"The white ones who move in odd motions are Nobodies. They are the lingering body and soul of a person with an exceptionally strong heart. They gain their own will but are twisted since they no longer have their hearts. Most of them are stronger than normal Heartless."

"They sound like Zombies that can think," Neo commented.

"And the last of the group?" Roman asked, being horrified about the monsters there.

"The Unversed, beings created specifically from the negative emotions of one person," the Curator replied. Salem blinked. "Yes, there is a single person who creates all the Unversed. Heartless are naturally occurring, originally, until someone messed up. The Nobodies are very much the same."

**However, they were also attacking the people and students as well. A lot could put up fights but they were overwhelmed. Each time one died, something popped out of their body. It was a floating heart that slowly made its way to the ground.**

"Why are they showing us this?" Raven asked.

**When the heart touched the ground, it was covered in darkness becoming one of those yellowed eyed monsters. Then their bodies slowly became the white monsters. It was like an endless army continuously being created.**

"Oh…" Roman gasped.

"My…" Neo said as she watched as a white humanoid start to move about as a dark monster appeared from the heart.

"God," Mercury said in fear. Emerald was silent beside him. Raven even was horrified by what just happened. While she was a bandit, this was just monstrous.

Cinder meanwhile was intrigued. What can she get from the process like this? Salem meanwhile was watching in distress and anger. This was like what she did with Grimm but this process affected normal people too. It was like what happened to her.

**However, before the world could keep going, darkness covered the screen and it changed to a different place entirely. The camera was now within a luminescent white room with thirteen marble thrones.**

"Well, isn't that a bit opulent," Raven scoffed.

"**Welcome to Where Nothing Gathers. I think it is rather fine, do you not think so?" an elderly man's voice responded. "Shows how much you are just...beneath us."**

The Curator sighed. He knew this would happen. This asshole, while not a multiversal traveler -like Decade, Zi-O, or a lot of others, knew about it. So he was able to see Decade and his recording.

"Beneath you?" Cinder said with a frown.

"**Yes. Beneath us," the elderly voice replied. As he did, thirteen pillars of darkness shot from above them onto the thrones. Each of them coalescing into hooded figures. "And while I am not scared of my plans failing, I would rather not have the magenta man here intrude in our story."**

**The thrones began to lift off the ground into pillars, all of them sitting far above the floor. The thirteen hooded figures looked down at the camera and the audience could hear a scoff. **

"So pray tell, why are you speaking to us then?" Roman asked, a little afraid when he saw that these people could see him.

"**I am just curious," the one in the highest seat replied. "I am curious as to why a theater so bathed in light is watching a universe steeped in twilight such as our own."**

That caught everyone's, except the Curator's, attention. "What do you mean?" Ozpin asked from his place in the library.

"**What? Did you think you are the only ones watching the Multiverse? While I cannot travel, I have felt disturbances. You are not the first group to see us and far be it from the last. So I am curious as to why one like yours, mostly on the side of good, is watching ours." **

"The camera chose this world on its own," the Curator responded. "Decade just followed its will."

"Wait," Ruby asked from the lounge as she was eating some strawberry waffles. "Does that mean there are other theaters?"

"Of course," the Curator replied. "Just as there are infinite universes, there are infinite versions of us. To watch, record, and show it to those who have time or are stuck, such as yourselves."

**The hooded figure nodded. "I see. Well, it has no bearing to my plans," he replied. "And while you are here, I guess I can provide some form of entertainment. Why don't I introduce you to my group? That would take enough time would it not?"**

A few people frowned but they couldn't disagree. That would be interesting to see these thirteen Jaune Arcs.

**The figure nodded. "Very well," the old man laughed from beneath the cloak. "Let me introduce you to me, myself, and I."**

**The figure nodded and one of the ones from the lower chairs vanished before appearing in the center of the room. **

**Pulling down the hood, there standing was a tall man with an effeminate face. They had a mess of blonde hair that went past his shoulders and some pink flowers in their hair. **

"Pfft. What's with the hair?" Mercury asked.

"**Ah, that uppity assassin is still there," the person said. His blue eyes turned and looked at Mercury. **

This caused him to stop and stare.

"**I so badly want to rip you to shreds. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Janis," Janis grinned. "Hey, boss. What do you want me to do?"**

"**Why not show off a little? I have a toy just in mind for that," the elderly man replied. He lifted his left hand and a dark portal appeared and dumped out one Tyrian Callows. **

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were surprised upon seeing him. Salem was curious.

The Hunters saw him and frowned. The famed murderer was on screen.

"**What the where am I?" Tyrian asked. He saw the version of Jaune Arc standing before him and sneered. "Were you the one who took me away from my goddess?"**

Salem sighed. "He would be much more tolerable if he didn't do that," she said. "Fanatics are fine but he is too much sometimes."

"**This will be fun," Janis grinned. He held out his right hand and a scythe appeared in it. It had a long green curved shaft that ended with a black metallic piece and with gold on the end. On the blade was rose pink in color and had a black underside. It was attached to the stag by a four-pointed star of the same metal. **

"Wait. Flowers and a scythe? He stole my style!" Ruby yelled.

"**Oh please, little rose," Janis laughed as he vanished in a swirl of pink petals. "I'm from thousands of years ago."**

**Only to appear behind the ranting Tyrian and decapitated his head. "If anything you stole **_**my**_ **style."**

Shouts of fear and people vomiting could be heard all around the theater. Those not used to death we're feeling sick. Meanwhile, those who were, were watching closely.

Cinder meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear. To see one of her annoyances gone felt so satisfying.

**Instead of blood coming out, a clock face appeared over Tyrian and seemed to rewind as Janis took his seat again. Once his body was complete, the insane person looked around. "What the?"**

"Wait...one of them has time powers!?" Yang shouted in shock.

"Time manipulation isn't exclusive to your friend Jaune, a lot of people can have it. I mean look at Weiss and her glyphs," the Curator responded.

"**Well, if Janis had a turn with this psycho, I think I should too," a feminine voice taunted. One of the ones sitting on a throne disappeared only to appear in front of Tyrian who tried attacking. **

"There are girls in that group?" Emerald asked shocked.

"**Did you think it would be a sausage fest? I'm Juhani," the woman replied taking off her hood. She had the same blonde hair with two small parts coming out from the front. **

"**Who are you even talking to!?" Tyrian asked as he used his tail and tried to stab Juhani who grinned and summoned two sets of three gold and blue daggers. **

"**Oh that's right, a dumbass like you doesn't even know," she taunted. That only enraged the scorpion Faunus even more and tried to use his claws, only for her to glow yellow and sparks to fly off her body.**

"Hey, that's my thing!" Nora shouted from next to Ren and Ruby.

"**Tough luck," Juhani said sadistically. She dodged another attack and then threw the daggers at Tyrian. He deflected them only for Juhani to become completely electrified. Using a burst of speed, the villain grabbed one dagger stabbed it into Tyrian before speeding to another one. She did it six times, stabbing at his vital spots before stopping. **

**It was capped off with him getting electrocuted from all the daggers inside of him. **

"Holy shit," Nora said dropping her jaw. She couldn't even do that!

Again those uncomfortable with death were feeling a bit woozy.

Raven meanwhile grinned. Now that was an interesting technique. Maybe she could use it later with her maiden powers?

**The clock face appeared once more and was restoring Tyrian to health as Juhani took her seat next to Janis. On his other side, the person vanished and appeared at the center, watching the display. **

"**I wish my control over time was that strong," he said. **

His accent had Coco and a few others blushing. It was smooth and refined.

"I hope he doesn't graphically kill him," Penny mumbled. Winter show as beside her flinched. The Android turned human was seeing death for the first time.

**The man pulled down his hood to show off a man who looks like an older Jaune with short curly hair and a goatee. **

"Damn. He looks good in like that," Neo whistled.

"You like him like that? Surprised you didn't like the pretty boy," Roman scoffed.

"Please, you and I are too pretty. I need a more rugged man," Neo told him.

"**Hmm. Your voice is smooth as silk," the man said turning to the screen and winking. "I'd love to take you on a date some time."**

"Oh?" Neo grinned. "And what's your name?"

"**Name is Jonas," he then turned to Tyrian who was getting up and looked angry. As he was about to attack, Jonas held up his hand. "Please wait a moment. We can do this the boring way, or we can do this the fun way."**

That actually made everybody pause. Yes, even Tyrian. What did he mean the fun way?

"Wonder what he's talking about?" Roman said.

"**What do you mean?" Tyrian asked, his I say Sith making him far more curious than he should have been. **

**Jonas summoned up his weapons, a deck of playing cards and took out five. It the Ace of Diamonds and four jokers. "Pick the Ace and you win! You get to kill me. Get it wrong and I kill you. Simple?"**

"What sort of idiot would take that sort of bet?" Emerald asked.

"The idiot on the screen Emerald," Cinder grinned. Oh, she was enjoying this world immensely.

"**Sure! That sounds fun!" Tyrian said. Jonas magically shuffled the five cards and presented the back covers to the Faunus. The crazed assassin picked the fourth card from the left. "This one."**

"**Too bad," Jonas said as the cards flipped, showing that it was the card on the far right that was the Ace. "You lose."**

**Before Tyrian can ask what was going on, his body changed into that of a playing card.**

"Fuck!" Roman shouted. He didn't expect that sort of thing. No one did as they assumed from the first few it would be like a sneak attack from Janis or an elemental one like Juhani.

"So I'm assuming they all have some sort of magic?" Salem asked gulping. That was a rather impressive trick she saw.

"**Oh, we have our specialties. Mine involves luck and a bit of time," Jonas replied. "Oh right. As to what I was doing." He took the card with the image of a still-moving Tyrian and casually ripped it in half. **

**Tossing it over his shoulder, Jonas warped back into his seat. Upon landing on the floor the card returned to normal showing off a bisected Tyrian. **

"Am I the only one turned on by this?" Neo asked with a light blush. The casual way he did it was arousing as hell.

Cinder grinned. "Oh you're not the only one," she purred. Raven nodded her head. While graphic, it wasn't something she hadn't seen before.

Other women disagreed, namely because of the callousness that Jonas had.

**The next one to appear had thrown off their coat completely. She was standing in front of the body that was being revived. She was shorter than almost everyone else, except two others. This version was wearing a black bodysuit that conformed to her body and looked like muscles. The chest was blue and her boots had some purple lining, and she red gloves. On her chest was a red was a black heart outlined in red. Around her waist was a cloth acting as a sash.**

**What was shocking was that she had was a red bow on her blonde curly hair and blue eyes.**

"Isn't that?" James gasped. Winter even looked next to him in the lobby. Ruby dropped her jaw and Penny froze.

"Me?" Penny asked.

"**You? Please," the blonde Penny scoffed. She gave the screen a cocky smirk. "I'm all me. My lord gave me part of his heart and made me a real girl. I've discarded that name and took up a name to match his. I am Jan."**

"Not to say anything mean but your other self sounds like a bitch," Yang said as she plopped down next to her sister with her food. Blake was sitting next to her family eating food with Sun and Illia.

Weiss was with JNPR this time and everyone else was with their usual groups.

"**If I'm a bitch, then so are you. You and I have similar personalities, Yang," Jan grinned. Just as Tyrian finished forming, she threw out her right hand and a blade that looked like a demonic wing appeared in it. "I'm going to release some of my anger. And Penny, I just want you to watch. This is what I'll do to you in my world."**

Penny gulped at her counterpart.

Meanwhile, Salem saw the blade and was very much more interested. It was magical like the others but she could feel the darkness coming from it. Like the Grimm pools.

"**Ow...can we please-" Before Tyrian can ask for it to stop, Jan was before him and did two slices across his chest, before doing a third strike that blew him away. Her shadow flew out from beneath her to where Tyrian was that exploded into spikes, impaling the man. As he was about to die, Jan warped using darkness and fell from the sky and stabbed him through the chest. Then she did it again and again and again, smiling the entire time.**

Seeing someone that looks like her doing something so violent, let the very human Penny run to the bathroom and vomit. Meanwhile, James and Winter were worried. What could have caused their friend and ward to do that?

"If she wasn't killing him, I'm pretty sure Tyrian would have loved her," Salem laughed. She didn't mind seeing her pawn being killed, he was being revived after all. But seeing these abilities, it was giving her ideas.

"He definitely would," Cinder smirked. Nothing can bring her day down! This was just so satisfying seeing him die. Emerald and Mercury meanwhile were silently just watching.

"She's a bit unstable, I wouldn't want her. The others though," Raven mumbled to herself.

**As she finished, Jan pulled away and used magic to get the blood off her body. The same clock face appeared and began to rewind time for Tyrian. As she dismissed her blade, the next one dropped down next to her. Discarding his cloak, he was dressed exactly like Jan except in all black and red, with the sash being dark blue. The thing that stood out the most was the black metallic helm on him.**

"If Jan was edgy, this person is edgier," Mercury stated.

"I feel like he's trying too hard," Emerald agreed.

"**Hmm... good going babe," the person replied. His red gloved hand groped Jan's ass.**

The returning Penny gave a quiet yelp. Even if that wasn't her, it still looked like her! And that man was touching her butt!

"**And you guys are just jealous of my looks," the man said. **

"**Why don't you take off that helmet and give me a kiss," Jan smirked. The metallic helm vanished to reveal a black haired Jaune.**

"He does look good in black," Pyrrha grudgingly admitted. Honestly, all the ones she's seen so far were handsome or beautiful if they were a woman.

"**Name's Janos, and if you don't mind giving me a moment." He took Jan's face and the two began to make out.**

As much as Penny wanted to appreciate the image of one of her and Jaune making out, this one felt so wrong. Especially with them touching each other like that! Their hands were everywhere!

Pyrrha and Ruby were more than jealous but it felt weird.

"**Hey, go your room if you're going to do that!" one of the ones still in their cloak shouted. "Not everyone wants to see your PDA!"**

**Janos and Jan gave him the finger before she winked at Janos and went back to her seat. Tyrian had recovered and looked afraid. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.**

Cinder was watching intently. "Yes, what are you going to do to him?"

"**Hmm, I could go all out or be cool," Janos grinned. "Being cool sounds fun." He held his left hand out and the two of them vanished into darkness only to appear in a graveyard full of weapons.**

"If this place wasn't so ominous I would be soo excited to see this," Ruby gulped.

Summer meanwhile saw her weapons and a lot of other people from her time. "This is a weapon graveyard Ruby, no wonder why you feel like that."

Ozpin and Salem also saw weapons from their age as well. Old and wrecked, they littered the canyon.

"**Where are-" Tyrian stopped talking as they saw several weapons start to shake. Suddenly the weapons flew out of the ground and gathered into the sky like a torrent, wherein he saw Janos riding the wave of weapons.**

"How is he doing that?" Ren wondered. Ruby and Nora felt torn. They wanted to say that it was cool, but that was a bad guy!

"Magic," the Curator replied.

"**I'm in trouble aren't I?" Tyrian asked.**

"**Definitely,"** **Janos laughed. A torrent of blades rained down on Tyrian killing him under the storm of sharp metal.**

"Now that was just overkill," Mercury said frowning.

"Could probably wipe out a battalion," Cinder said in wonder. "They are all so wonderful."

"I agree with you my pet," Salem grinned. All of them were marvelous to see. Now how to get them to help her?

**Janos warps them back and the process of reviving the bits and pieces of Tyrian over again. The black-haired Jaune sat back on his throne and Jan proceeded to sit on his lap. The next one to jump down didn't take off their cloak.**

**This one just pulled down her hood and revealed...a blonde Ruby?**

"Me too!?" Ruby shouted. She saw the blonde version of her, but her hair was a little longer with a sliver in front and her hair frayed in the back.

"**Who are you?" the blonde Ruby asked almost emotionless.**

That made Ruby confused.

"**Janko," the elderly voice called out. "Please just show us your skills."**

**Janko nodded. "Right." Tyrian looked on in fear as the petite blonde approached him. As she did, in her left hand three golden daggers appeared and in her left the demonic-looking sword.**

"Wait, weren't those the abilities of other people?" Blake asked.

"**Our dear Janko here is special. She can mimic the abilities of various others to the best of her capabilities," the elderly voice responded.**

**Tyrian blinked before he saw the electrified daggers flying toward him all so slow. As he was about to dodge, he felt the same black spikes hit his feet. **

"Yes. Show him his place," Cinder smirked. Emerald and Mercury looked at their boss in some fear.

**After getting stabbed by the electrified daggers, Janko slashed his chest before the two weapons vanished and she began twirling the pink scythe cutting him even more. As Tyrian tried to leave, she threw a playing card beneath his feet. As soon as he stepped on it, white-and-black thorns exploded from the card further entrapping him. Janko then warped above him and all the weapons were floating about her before she threw her arm down and they all impaled Tyrian.**

"It's like my Semblance and weapon," Velvet said. "Copying movements and weapons."

"But that chick can do it with real weapons and actual other powers," Coco added.

**When Janko finished, she looked at the screen before silently warping back to her seat. Tyrian's body was being healed up yet no one moved.**

"Uh...so who's next?" Roman hazard guessing.

"I wonder why they are taking their time?" Raven asked.

"Must be special," Neo said. She was enjoying this far too much.

**As soon as Tyrian healed he stood up. Noticing no one was there, the crazed man sighed in relief.**

_**CRASH!**_

Not expecting the jump scare a lot of the teens and some of the adults shouted.

**A Jaune with long wild hair and a cross-shaped scar over his face had flown down from his seat. In his hand was a silver and periwinkle claymore that was as big as his body. He was roaring in anger as he smashed Tyrian's body over and over again. After a second, the claymore glowed and periwinkle energy blades came from the edge adding more damage.**

"That's worse than Nora and Yang combined," Weiss commented. She was also disgusted as the man was being turned into paste.

After all, they've seen, they were able to handle the sight but it still didn't mean the students were completely immune. They just regretted eating lunch at that time.

"**Juan that is enough," the elderly voice said. The wild man was breathing heavily as he calmed down.**

"**I'm sorry," he said stoically. "I lost myself to my rage."**

"**No that is fine. That is why I chose you after all," the elderly voice said. "Jovan go next."**

"**Whatever you say old coot," the voice that told Janos and Jan to go get a room said. He pulled down his hood to reveal a Jaune with slicked-back hair and a ponytail. Over his right eye was an eye-patch and a scar on the left cheek.**

"Well, isn't he a little cheeky?" Salem said.

"I would never speak like that to you mistress," Cinder said.

"I won't either," Emerald told to her mistress.

"**As if," Jovan laughed. When Tyrian healed, the man hadn't even left his spot.**

"**Aren't you going to you know...attack me?" Tyrian asked. As soon as he said that purple energy in the shape of a crossbow bolt impaled him. He looked up to see Jovan with two bow guns in his hand.**

"**Why waste time teleporting if I can do this from my chair?" Jovan replied.**

"Wow, that's the first gun we've seen," Ruby said.

"It's because they all have magical weapons," Weiss answered. "So I doubt they need guns or mechashift weapons."

"**Completely right Ice Queen," Jovan said winking at the screen. "But mine is a mechashift one for different purposes. But it's just so easy doing this." The eyepatch-wearing Jaune began to lazily shoot. What happened though was the energy bolt all curved. Every time Tyrian tried to dodge, the attacks would just swerve to hit him. By the end of the assault, Tyrian was full of holes.**

"These people are so violent," Kali said. She stopped watching but she could still hear it from the screens.

"Right? A lot more villainous too," Ghira frowned.

"If he didn't feel like a douche bag, I may have gotten along with this one," Qrow said.

**Tyrian has healed again but this time the next one appeared was a slightly older Jaune, looking about twenty. He had on a form-fitting short-sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles. He had on brown hakama on his bottoms. His blonde hair was styled upward and was more golden blonde than Jaune's normally sun-kissed.**

"This one looks like it could be Jaune in the future," Pyrrha said liking his looks. The redhead hated this world. All these versions of Jaune looked so good. But why did they have to be evil? She can't just get over that fact!

"I know right? Like, give vomit boy a few years from now and he can look like that!" Yang replied.

"**Do...Do I even want to ask what you're going to do to me?" Tyrian whimpered.**

"**My name is Johan and I won't be killing you," Johan told him. Tyrian sighed in relief. "My Guardian is."**

"**Your wha-ACK!" Tyrian started choking appeared from behind the Jaune. A large humanoid Heartless appeared from his back. It had bandages over its mouth, chest, and shoulders. It had no legs, instead, it was attached to Johan's shadow. In its torso was a heart-shaped hole.**

"Is that a Heartless?" Cinder asked. "It's far more humanoid than all the others we've seen."

"It also feels stronger too," Salem said.

**Tyrian struggled in the large hand of the Heartless, as it slowly crushed his head. He tried to sting the monster but it did not affect. After all, what would poison do to it? "Finish him," Johan ordered. The Guardian complied and proceeded to crush Tyrian's head.**

"Oh god," Ruby said holding her stomach. That one was more graphic than she had thought. It was simple yet so brutal and bloody.

"These guys are too much," Blake frowned. To see something so brutal like that? It could scar a few people.

Ozpin frowned. These people were far nastier than Salem's faction that's for sure. At least they weren't murdering people so violently.

**Johan returned to his seat as the clock face appeared. The next person to appear was also in the same black coat. His hood came off and it showed a long-haired Jaune who seemed to be of the same age. However, like Johan before him, he had golden blonde hair unlike their own.**

"**You don't look so tough," Tyrian said but he knew better. The past nine people had murdered him so easily.**

"**Looks can be deceiving," he replied. It sounded just like Jaune but with just a deeper voice. "Besides you were fated to die, show gratitude that I have been healing you."**

"Ah so the time bender," Raven hummed. "He seems young."

"**I am the Master's younger self," he told raven. "But to differentiate myself, call me Jean." His dark blue eyes looked at Tyrian. "Now shall we show off my skills?" He held out his right hand and an interesting looking weapon appeared.**

**The handle looked like a giant gear with the guard looking like demonic white wings. The blade part of it was glowing neon blue turning dark when it got to the end. At the end was an actual clock face with the minute hand one and hour hand eight. At the top of the blade was a demonic-looking goat head. From the minute hand, the same neon blue blade curved outward with some spikes, and a smaller one was also coming from the hour hand. At the end of the pommel was a keychain with an hourglass at the end.**

"That's an odd-looking weapon," Ozpin stated. "What is it?"

"A Keyblade," the Curator replied. Everyone was giving him a look.

"A Key...blade? You're pulling my now real legs," Mercury said.

"Nope. It is a Keyblade, a weapon created from the heart of a person," the Curator replied. "It can lock or open any door be it actual objects, magical, and can even be said to reverse curses. They are the only things that can truly destroy Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed."

"So they are using the power of the heart, to fight monsters created by the heart?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, they are. But both good and evil can wield them. Training is also needed."

"**Precisely," Jean replied. The entire time Tyrian would have been attacking him, had it not been for the giant glowing magical clock face beneath him. He was frozen in place. Jean flicked his wrist and the Keyblade in his hand extended like a whip. Tyrian was let go and he immediately tried to attack Jean.**

"**Don't blink," Jean grinned. The whip hit Tyrian in the chest and the world became negative in color. All of a sudden a lot of cuts appeared on Tyrian before the world went back to normal.**

"Wait what just happened?" Roman asked. "I blinked!"

"He told us not to!" Neo shouted at him.

"**I froze time for him and proceeded to cut into him," Jean replied. "By the way, he is dead, from blood loss." To prove his point, he pushed Tyrian's corpse over with his Kyeblade. As he returned his seat, he began to heal Tyrian already.**

"These guys would be murder to fight if we ever face them," Ren stated.

"I'm pretty sure we could put up a chance," Nora said.

"Have you seen what they have been doing?" Pyrrha asked. "They seem a little above our pay grade."

**The next one didn't teleport instead, he floated down, his black coat being tossed to the side. This version of Jaune seemed closer to thirty years old. He had long golden blonde hair that went closer to his back and some odd triangular parts at his temples. He was wearing a black leather overcoat with a golden stripe in the middle, with black pauldrons. On his arms were white gloves that go to his elbows. He had a white shirt that was open showing off his muscular chest, along with black pants and boots. Over the middle of his chest was a black heart emblem with a red barbed cross over it.**

"Why are they sexy?" Neo complained.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"The last few versions of him are hot. The long hair, the good physique. All of them!" Neo complained. She then pointed at Cinder, Emerald, Raven, and Salem. "You guys agree too don't you!?"

Her image appeared all over the theater and it pointed at all the girls. Now those that were single had agreed. The last few Jaune's were rather dashing to look at. They were physically what most of them wanted. Fit, tall, and handsome. They would be lying if they said that their looks didn't get to them. Their personalities were all major turn off though. At least to most women though. Those who were mostly looking out for themselves completely liked them.

"**Neo Politan, I thank you for your compliments," this Jaune replied. "I am John and I am the Seeker of Darkness." Tyrian looked at the floating man who grinned at him. "Now Tyrian Callows, SUBMIT!" From his spot, orbs of darkness appeared and began firing energy at the scorpion Faunus, impaling him over and over again. As the assault was about to finish, claws made out of darkness burst from the ground, launching into the air where John was waiting. With a ferocious yell, dark tendrils exploded from his body, annihilating Tyrian.**

"My, my," Salem said sipping her wine. "His control over darkness is far greater than my own. Such use of dark magic. It's more than a little thrilling." Yes, this one was much to her liking compared to the others.

**As Jean was healing Tyrian, the second to the last one also floated down. He pulled off his hood to show that his face was closer to John's and Johan's face.**

"Wait a second why are those three so similar compared to everyone else?" Raven asked.

"Johan is their completed form, John is his Heartless and that last one is his Nobody," the Curator replied.

"**Indeed," he replied in a deep voice. Compared to the rougher voice the other one had, it was far smoother. "We are like one package and like my other, your compliments are welcome."**

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Penny flushed. That voice was doing something to them that they weren't expecting. But they weren't the only ones.

"Wait, did his balls drop twice or something?" Yang asked rubbing her legs together. Glynda coughed and her cheeks were red. Blake was glossy-eyed. Summer fanned herself. Raven licked her lips and Winter gulped. Coco nearly dropped her sunglasses and Velvet covered her face.

Cinder and Neo didn't even try to hide their lust. And Emerald was a little conflicted.

"Is it bad that I find his voice too alluring?" Terra asked her wife.

"I know he's an evil version of my brother but I can feel it too," Saphron blushed in disgust and embarrassment.

"**My name is Jon," he grinned. "And let me perform for you." He turned to Tyrian who was very much terrified. "Come Callows. I'll even let you get in a free shot."**

**The maniac took the opportunity and stabbed him through the heart, only for Jon to fade from existence and appear behind him. IN each hand was a blade of energy, to which he proceeded to beat him down. Jon's movements were more of a dance than anything else, easily slamming his blades into Tyrian's body.**

**When Jon finished, several portals of black and white appeared and began to bombard Tyrian with the same blades.**

"I can see where his dancer background went to," Saphron said. Terra nodded. The way he moved was far too graceful to just be a fighter.

**As Tyrian was healed, the final one appeared. He tossed off this own cloak, showing an older Jaune with no hair but a greying goatee. This one was dressed exactly like John but had the shirt buttoned up to his neck. "And now for the finale," he said. "I am Master Jaune D'Arc, leader of our little group. And I would like to thank you for your help today Tyrian Callows, but you are no longer needed."**

**He, like Jean before him, summoned a Keyblade. This one had a pitch-black handle with a spiral carved around it. The guard and pommel look like demonic wings and with the top looking like a goat, the same one on Jean's. The shaft looked like barbed blades with white thorns on as designed. The teeth of the key looked like demonic wings with a blue cat's eye. The keychain looked like a pair of batwings with the same cat's eye on it.**

"Now you can completely tell it was evil!" Ruby shouted.

"I mean, they are not even trying to hide it," Yang said.

"At least everyone looked normal enough before them," Sun said with a frown.

**Master Jaune grinned as he approached the cowering Tyrian. "W-Why do you feel like my Mistress?" he asked. The old man didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed him using magic.**

"**You would not believe me if I told you," Master Jaune responded. Lifting him, Master Jaune slashed at Tyrian. However, instead of blood coming out, Tyrian turned to crystal and shattered. His pink glowing heart also broke down.**

"What did he just to him?" Pyrrha asked.

"**Why my dear," Master Jaune replied. "I destroyed him completely, heart, body, and soul. There is no coming back for Tyrian Callows."**

Everyone looked on in fear. This Jaune destroyed the person completely. Even Cinder and Salem looked shocked by that.

But there was some hope in Salem's eyes. He could provide her something she wanted.

"**Now if that is all, begone," Master Jaune said. "Our little display is over." A dark orb appeared in his hand and shot it at the screen.**

**It turned black but they could hear. "God he's such an asshole," Decade said as the image vanished.**

"That was interesting," Salem said softly. Maybe he could give her that release she needed.

"It was. My mistress, shall we leave to help you get over these emotions?" Cinder suggested seeing Salem in some sort of distress.

As they left, it was RWBY, JNPR, Penny, and Illia that entered for the preview.

But before the preview, something else appeared.

"Oh! Are we getting a bonus scene?" Penny clapped her hands.

**The screen turned on to show another Jaune. This one was dressed in a black short-sleeved vest with red outlines on the sleeves and the zipper, as well as the hoodie. The lapels had buttons on it and made it look like a heart, with two other buttons along below those. The bottom of the best was outlined with white and grey in the middle, a black v-neck shirt was beneath that. On his hands were bracers that went to his elbows in the same aesthetic as the vest**, **but had yellow strap around the wrist.**

**His pants were a bit puffy and ended at his calves and had red lines around his thighs. Two large pockets lined each side as well as the back. On his feet were large sneakers with black and yellow on it. Completing the look was a silver necklace that had a crown on it.**

"He looks so cool!" Nora shouted.

**Jaune turned to the screen and grinned. "Hey, Rubes thanks!" he said smiling.**

Unlike the smirk of Master Jaune, this one made her heart flutter. It reminded Penny, Ruby, and Pyrrha of the one they loved. And it banished the lust they felt for that one named Jon.

"**Seems like this guy in pink-"**

"**IT'S NOT PINK DAMN IT!"**

"**Wanted me to say hi! So hi!" He grinned and waved his hand. "We'll my group and I are off to stop my Ancestor!"**

"Ancestor?" Blake asked.

"**Yeah. Master Jaune Darc. He's been causing trouble in our universe so my friends and I are going to stop him!" Jaune said confidently. "So wish us luck!"**

**He began to walk forward and they saw several people standing there. One looked like Penny but with longer hair and had clothes that looked like Jaune's. Ruby also looked older and had the same gothic look but had some checkers on it. There were three Faunus they didn't know, Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen.**

**Jaune held out his right hand and a Keyblade appeared. It wasn't ornate, instead, it was very simple. The shaft handle was blue with a yellow guard, a silver shaft that ended to the teeth that looked like his crown.**

"GOOD LUCK!" Ruby and her friends shouted.

**Jaune gave them a thumbs-up as the screen faded.**

"So that world's Jaune isn't evil!" Pyrrha sighed in relief.

"They all looked so cool!" Nora shouted.

"Were those Faunus more animal than human?" Illia asked.

"Yes. Faunus race there is more animal than Human but oddly enough there is very little racism in that universe," The Curator replied. "Now the preview."

**This one was a quick preview. A single zipper crossed the screen and the image of Team Gaim's logo appeared.**

"WHOO! We get to see dancing Jaune again!" Nora cheered.

* * *

Yes. I am going to revisit Gaim. I love that world too much. It was a really good series despite its cooky nature. Please leave a review!

Also, all the names are just various languages takes on the name John.


	30. Rise Up Your Flag

Remember when I can do chapters every three days? It's been two months since then. Still seems like I got it. I won't reply to reviews this time, it close to midnight and I am dead tired haha.

**disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider Gaim.

* * *

Penny tilted her head and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean dancing Jaune?" Penny asked curiously.

"It's such a cool world! Sure people are fighting the Grimm and the Schnee Dust Company is a bunch of assholes," Nora glared at the screen and Weiss sunk deeper into her seat, "everyone is having fun dancing!"

"That sounds so cool!" Penny said eagerly. "After that last world, I would like something fun."

"Me too. But what is it about the Schnee Dust Company that's worse?" Illia asked.

"They are the fun police!" Nora pouted. The bomber crossed her arms still angry at what they did.

"What she means to say is that they had used the main characters as both guinea pigs for some experiments and then scapegoats when the Grimm they were controlling went wild," Ren explained for his girlfriend.

"Was it just Faunus?" Illia asked completely curious.

"No, both humans and Faunus the same."

"Wow, so they are even worse there." That made Illia frown at the thought.

**The screen opens.**

**It had been a couple of weeks since the last time this world was shone. And a few major events happened. **

"Oh thank goodness," Nora sighed in relief. "We didn't miss three months this time!"

"You like this world don't you?" Ruby asked.

"It was the first one we saw and Jaune-Jaune is the same!" Nora said with a smile.

"I can see it," Pyrrha smiled.

**Both Jaune and Adam had voluntarily left their dance teams once more.**

"NOOOOO!" the bomber yelled as she fell to the floor.

Everyone in the theater could hear the yell.

"Why?" Weiss asked curiously.

**The two were in pursuit of answers and would rather not drag down the people with them. It also separated the whole Grimm Game fiasco from the newly made merged dance group.**

"Wait, so they're dancing again?" Yang asked surprised.

"Yes, they are," the Curator replied. "A few days before this, all the dance teams came together for a dance performance." The screen changed and show the large stage with multiple platforms and the various teams all dancing.

"So cool!" Nora said. Sitting next to her Penny nodded.

"It is!" the girl grinned.

"Yang! I see us!" Ruby said pointing at the duo in a group of girls wearing all white.

"Yes! We're dancers too!" the older sister said as the two high five.

"Hey, I'm in the same group as you guys," Illia said. "As is Penny, Coco, Neo, and Velvet."

"You guys are known as Team Pop Up," the Curator replied. "And this was only possible...if Adam and his superiority complex left White Fang. And he did that, only after Sun proved he's a capable leader."

The screen then showed the monkey Faunus turn into an Armored Rider as well, this one based on a Walnut. "And he passed with flying colors. And at the end of the day, both Jaune and Adam walked away, but they are all now having fun."

"I don't like it, but I'll take what I can," Nora nodded.

**Secondly, Weiss Schnee, known as Ryugen, has been inducted into the inner circle of the Vale Branch of the Schnee Foundation. She knew the horrible truth about Helheim and had joined her sister, Winter, to help her friends from the shadows.**

"That's good for me, I guess," Weiss said. "If I can help out the others then I am fine."

**Third, Jaune Arc was informed of the machinations of the Schnee Company that involved the Scalar System and the Ark Project.**

"The what and what?" Ruby asked.

"I've never heard of that," Weiss said.

"I would hope not, it shouldn't be in your world," the Curator replied.

**The Scalar System was the giant ring that floated around the Schnee Tower in the heart of Vale. With a push of a button, the entirety of Vale would be destroyed. This was installed in the case of the emergence of Helheim and the Grimm that inhabit it.**

All the teens dropped their jaws at that. Even those outside the room did the same. Saphron, Terra, Kali, and Ghira were all terrified at the thought of a single flick of the switch everyone would be killed in a city.

James frowned and turned to Winter who shook her head. She knew her father wasn't that insane. It was a loss of profit for him if he did that after all.

Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda were all shocked to hear that something so close to Beacon was there.

The villains meanwhile were all thinking of how to use that to their advantage.

**The Ark Project meanwhile was the mass production of Sengoku Drivers for the populace.**

"That one seems better," Penny stated. And this time it was easily acquired.

**However, given the amount of time and money they were up against hard limits. The scientist at the corporation estimates that there was only a decade left before Helheim completely engulfing the entirety of Remnant. And within that time, they would only be able to produce a billion.**

**That is one-seventh of the population. The other sixth would be killed off.**

"No..." Ruby gasped. A lot of people were right there with her. Only a seventh of the population would survive the apocalypse. So many sacrifices.

"I know that I would make some tough choices, but that...that is not a choice I would like to make," James said taking a gulp.

"Well you don't have to," the Curator replied. "Winter does." That made the specialist freeze in place. That decision was on _her shoulders_? The young woman couldn't think she could do that.

**Jaune was not pleased about that and was looking for a way to stop them.**

**And the last revelation came as he fought his way through Schnee Tower, and managed to draw against the White Armored Rider, Winter.**

"Impressive. For a person with only four months of fighting, he managed to tie with my sister," Weiss said, nodding her head.

"Don't forget she supposedly destroyed him," Yang stated. "Tp see how far he's come again her? I'm kind of proud of Vomit Boy."

**At that time though, she told him a dark truth.**

**The very first Grimm he vanquished to protect himself and Blake was none other than their close friend and leader Sage. He had eaten some of the Helheim Fruit and became a Grimm.**

**Jaune was shaken by this, his belief of nod needing sacrifices for people to have hope shattered by his own hands.**

"We should have seen that coming," Blake frowned.

"We should have the last time we saw this world," Ren also said frowning.

"Oh, Jaune," Pyrrha said her heart going out to her love.

**Winter had let a broken Jaune leave Schnee Tower unharmed. His eyes vacant as he walked away, no longer a threat to their plans.**

**The scene is then bisected by two zippers and…**

**An Intro Song plays.**

"Wait...this world has an intro!?" Ruby shouted in glee as the music began to play. Despite the previous tension, this was interesting!

Everyone watched and could agree that the song was pretty good. The stand out parts were the different armors, the interactions between characters mid-song and then…

"RENNY! WE'RE DANCING!" Nora yelled shaking her boyfriend and Pyrrha. The scenes where it showed Team Gaim as a full group made the bomber so happy. She wasn't the only one. The rest of Team JNPR was grinning from ear to ear, as were Blake and Weiss.

Adrian was clapping his hands along with his mothers as they saw it.

When the song finished, Illia gave a small hum. "Did you notice the difference between the two groups dancing? Gaim and the White Fang I mean."

"I did," Pyrrha replied. "Team Gaim dance as a team, while the White Fang were all going by the tune of Adam's dance."

"What an interesting thing to see," Blake hummed. She thought it suited the two groups, especially with how controlling Adam is.

**As the song finishes, it cuts to the next day. Jaune Arc stood at where it all started, where his journey as an Armored Rider began. Behind the old factory, where the first Crack appeared before him and Blake.**

"I remember this!" Ruby shouted. "That was so weird."

**His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as memories of that day were recalled. They entered into the world of Grimm, their adventure, and then the monster. No…**

"**Sage…" Jaune said, finally crying. The emotions that had brewed within him finally overflowing.**

"I don't like seeing him like this," Penny said. "Is this what heartache feels like?"

"It is," Ruby nodded, feeling sad for her friend.

"**Jaune?" Blake asked, in her dance clothes. This time she had a white bow on, making it look like she had two cat ears.**

That caused a few snickers, making the young Faunus blush.

"**Blake," the blonde said in surprise before turning away quickly and wiping his tears.**

"Just show your tears Vomit Boy!" Yang said, frowning. Hiding someone's feelings like that was bad.

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**This is where we were supposed to meet Sage, but he had never appeared," she replied. The Faunus approached her long-time friend. "So whenever I'm close by, I like to visit."**

"That's nice of me," Blake commented. "I mean I would do that myself but to do that every time? That's dedication."

"Of course! They were friends Blake," Ruby grinned. "If something were to happen, we'd be worried too."

**Jaune felt dejected a little and nodded. "Yeah." Taking a few steps, his back was to her before he continued. "How is dancing going?"**

**Blake grinned and faced him once more. "Great. The cross-team dance group is doing well."**

"Yay! I need something bright in this dark world!" Nora said. She was just trying to not be sad when she saw her Fearless Leader being so uncertain.

"**We're even getting more and more people to come to our performances."**

"**I see," Jaune said fondly. He still refused to meet her eyes.**

"**You know, I know that you're not our bodyguard anymore but…" Blake walked in front of Jaune and smiled at him. A kind and sincere smile, that hurt him. "I'd like it if you came and danced with us sometime."**

"JUST FUCK ALREADY!" Yang shouted. Blake smacked her partner across the head.

"Huh, it seems that if it's to reprimand someone for stupidity and it's nonlethal, force can be used outside of the Training Room. Noted," the Curator said. He was curious as to how Neo kept smacking Roman.

"Why did you say that?" Illia asked.

"Because this version of Blake and Jaune are so obviously in love with one another. They're just too dumb to notice it," Yang grinned. That made Ruby, Pyrrha, and Penny to glare at the screen lightly.

**The blonde made a pained face as he turned away from her once more. "I...dodon't have that right."**

"You do Jaune! You do!" Penny said.

"**What do you mean?" the Faunus asked worriedly. Jaune was one of her oldest friends and he was acting so weird. It was out of character for him to be this sad.**

"It is," Ren nodded. "It's rare to see him mopey after the whole debacle with Cardin."

**Turning to face her Jaune spoke again. "It's my fault that-!"**

"**Jaune!" a cheery voice called out. Both of them turned to see Weiss in similar dance clothes to Blake. "I need your advice. Can I have a second?"**

"What is she doing?" Weiss asked, surprised her other-self.

"**Weiss?" he said surprised. The young woman grabbed his wrist, leaving Blake on her own.**

**Going far away from that place, Weiss lead Jaune close to a waterway. "That was close wasn't it?"**

**The blonde blinked. He was confused. "What do you mean?"**

"**You were about to tell Blake what happened to Sage weren't you?" Weiss said bluntly. That made Jaune stare at her in shock.**

"She knew?" Ruby gasped.

"Well she was put into the inner circle, it would make sense as to why she could get that info," Illia said.

"**Weiss...how did you-"**

"**When we first snuck into the tower," the young woman paused, "I saw the video on Sage."**

"That also makes sense," Blake nodded. "When they broke him and Adam out."

**That surprised Jaune even more. Weiss had known, known about what he did to their friend for over a month now. And she didn't tell him? "Why didn't you tell me, Weiss?"**

"Why didn't I?" she mumbled.

"**And why should I?" the woman before Jaune replied. The anger in her voice surprised him. "I just wanted you to be happy! I'd never let myself take that away from you, even if it meant hiding the truth!"**

"Uh...is this another Psycho Weiss?" Yang asked the Curator.

"No. She just loves Jaune and Blake too much and wants to protect them, by any means necessary," the Curator replied.

**Jaune stared at her, confusion was very evident on his face. What could he say to that? Was she in the right?**

"**I wish you'd never had to find out at all."**

"**Is that fair to Sage's memory!?" Jaune said both in anger and despair. **

"Why is it this Jaune is always going through so much pain?" Nora asked hugging her knees.

"**I should have realized when Hase turned into that Grimm…" The blonde walked over to the railing over the waterway and grabbed it. The conflict was very obvious on his face as he stared over the water. "I'm a terrible person."**

"No, you're not Jaune!" Ruby stated.

**Weiss took a moment to respond. "Jaune, you saved Blake's life." She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That thing wasn't Sage, not anymore."**

"I mean, she's not wrong," Weiss said. Despite agreeing with her other self, Weiss felt a little sick doing so. That was something her father would want her to do.

"**But-"**

"**You mustn't tell Blake about this."**

"I think...there's something wrong with this Weiss too," Ruby frowned.

"She's taking her "care" too far that it's becoming negative," Illia stated. That much was true, to say the least.

**Jaune's eyes widened again. His tears once more unshed as he turned to face his friend. "But she has to know the truth."**

"**You fought to protect her," Weiss insisted again. "That's how she'll see it. She'll blame Sage's death on herself if you tell her."**

"I'm not that weak," Blake said.

"If you found out that Yang had to murder a friend to save you, would you not blame yourself?" Ren asked.

A lot of the people in the room paused, unsure of how to answer.

"**But it's my fault Sage died!" Jaune tried to counter.**

"**The truth doesn't matter here!" Weiss replied angrily. "What matter's here is her happiness."**

"Damn, I don't like this version of you," Yang said.

"I don't like her too," Weiss frowned. "She's not as good as I thought. Even the crazy me had an excuse, this one doesn't."

"From what I remember she was neglected by both her parents and sister, so she imprinted on Jaune and me. I guess she truly wants the best for them," Blake said reminding them. "But she's being too much."

"**So what we need to do, both of us...is to make sure she can keep smiling." Jaune looked down straight into Weiss's unflinching eyes.**

"**By lying to her?" his voice wavered.**

"He sounds so hurt," Penny frowned. "This is as sad as the Saiyan one."

"Man these Jaune's lives suck," Nora sighed. Ren just hugged his girlfriend.

"**Some people are happy to let others get hurt. Who will sacrifice others for their ambitions." Weiss stared back at Jaune with determination. "Truth is just a weapon, for people to use against others."**

"Brothers, she's using what she's saying on him!" Weiss realized that.

**The young man made a pained face as he turned to his friend. "What am I supposed to do?"**

**A Zipper interested the screen for a scene cut.**

**A few hours later, Jaune found himself sitting at the bar within Drupers, a cup of orange juice in front of him. The fruit bar itself was packed with people but they had given Jaune space to mope on his own.**

"I wish I could go there," Penny said enticed by the colors.

"Me too actually," Illia agreed.

"Oh! You'd like to go there to console Jaune?" Penny asked. Illia groaned and shook her head.

**As he sat there, Jaune remembered Weiss's parting words to him.**

_**You've fought long enough Jaune. Why don't you rest now? Leave dealing with Helheim's Invasion and my family's plans to me.**_

_**I promise that I'll protect everyone. Trust me!**_

Weiss couldn't help the scowl that appeared. This version of her was terrible. It would make her how her father want her.

**As he sat there, his mind wandered to a happy place for him. It was an unused two-story garage that Team Gaim was renting for their base. Three out of the four walls were made of brick and there was an old car in there that was refurbished to act as a couch. **

"That's our hang out?" Nora asked surprised and grinning.

"It's rather spacious," Pyrrha said.

"Enough room to practice too," Ren nodded.

**Other than that it was mostly knick-knacks that all of Team Gaim had. Some of Pyrrha's trophies were on the wall, a small place in the corner was for Ren's meditation, Nora had a punching bag set up for herself, Blake her father's old-timey record player, Weiss had more than a couple of mics scattered about.**

"Feels like home," JNPR said in unison. Blake and Weiss were surprised to see how their stuff fit in so well too.

**Jaune had taken out his stuff a long time ago even if he did visit, and no one touched Sage's locker.**

The dark reminder made their excitement leave almost immediately.

**There was also a small kitchenette with all their snacks inside, as well as a working bathroom, and a couple of rooms that acted as bedrooms when they couldn't leave.**

"We need to find one like that," Nora told them. Ren and Pyrrha agreed. "Pool our money and surprise our fearless leader."

**In this place, Jaune was looking at the picture when he was still in the group and Sage was still alive.**

**That was when he heard the ringing. Turning to face the door, he saw the blonde Blake in white again.**

"Blonde Blake?" Illia asked surprised.

"Don't look at us," Ruby said with a frown. "We have no idea who she is."

"**You will regret it for the rest of your days if you turn away from your fate," she said in that same echoing voice. "But you will not lose everything."**

"So cryptic," Penny stated. "What does she even mean?"

"**Blake?" he asked.**

**She seemed to move in front of his eyes only to revert to where she was and then move again. "If you find it in yourself to move past your regrets and make peace with yourself, you will find contentment."**

"Is she trying to tell him to stop fighting too?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"I mean that makes sense," Pyrrha replied. "He's hurting."

**The blonde Blake even gave him that same smile the real one did. "There is hope if you retreat."**

"She is trying to tell him to stop fighting," Blake said, also shocked.

"**What are you saying?" Jaune asked as the ringing got louder. His head started to spin as he blinked.**

**He found himself in a darkened Drupers, having fallen asleep at the bar. "Was that a dream?" he asked himself. The same ringing could be heard again and he turned his head and saw someone sitting the small room usually held for private parties.**

"Oh thank goodness, it was just a dream," Pyrrha sighed in relief.

"**Yo, you're looking down," a familiar voice said to him. It was none other than DJ Sagara.**

"The enigmatic man!" Ruby pointed.

"Who is he?" Penny asked.

"The one who's been giving Jaune upgrades. But he is so cryptic!"

"**How...how long have you been there?" Jaune asked in surprise.**

**Sagara just grinned. "What are you hesitating for?" he asked cheekily. "Go do what you want. What happened to your zeal to defend the city?"**

"He just blew off Vomit Boy's questions," Yang frowned.

"Stranger danger…" Penny whispered.

**Jaune turned away from the eccentric DJ. "I...I've been fighting because I couldn't live with what the Schnee Company was doing. But I did the same thing. I claimed I was protecting people, but I had to sacrifice others to do it."**

"Damn," Saphron said from the room she and Terra were sharing. They were watching the world with Adrian as they laid down. The entire time, Saphron was holding back tears for her little brother. This world was so cruel to him.

"Jaune," Adrian pouted patting the bed. The little boy only remembered his uncle being happy. Sad Jaune was bad! "Jaune!"

"I know baby I know," Terra cooed.

"**Yeah, that **_**is**_ **kind of embarrassing," Sagara admitted.**

The villains in their respective rooms laughed at that.

**Jaune glared at him. "Then what was I fighting for?"**

The teachers in the theater wanted to speak to him, to help him through his problem. Parents did too.

"**Just to decide who would be saved, and who would have to go?" Jaune raised one hand and then the other as he said those, before dropping them both completely. "Can you call that protecting at all?"**

**Sagara chuckled slightly. "Fighting to protect is an oxymoron from the start." He turned to Jaune and grinned. "The only thing power is good for is destroying."**

"What?" Ruby shouted. The students all looked at the screen. Well, everyone was. They did not expect that sort of answer. Especially Raven. She thought this was going to be a good lecture.

"**But...there's nothing I wan to destroy." Jaune looked off to the side. "I don't need the power to do that."**

**Sagara rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it?" He stood up and casually walked towards Jaune while fiddling with his sunglasses. "What you're truly opposing isn't Helheim or even the Schnee Company."**

"And then what is Jaune opposing? Huh, tell me that you meanie!" Nora yelled. She thought this guy was cool at first but now not so much.

**Sagara planted himself on the stool next to Jaune. "It's the iron rule that says the world demands sacrifice in exchange for hope."**

"Say what now?" Yang asked surprised.

**Jaune seemed to be considering his words. "Destroy the rule itself. Destroy it and change the world."**

Again, not the words people were expecting to hear. "What is he saying?" Taiyang asked surprised.

"Is...Is he telling him to change how everyone thinks?" Kali dropped her jaw.

"**Change the world? Me?" Jaune asked. His benefactor nodded his head twice as he placed his sunglasses on his forehead.**

"**You know why the Schnee Company is doing what they are doing?" Sagara grinned. "It's because they are weak."**

"Wow, shots fired," Illia whistled.

**Sagara laughed. "It's because they can only fight within the rules. They submit to the cold cruelty of reality. So...you know that Adam Taurus kid?"**

"Oh, are we hearing something about this version's Adam?" Blake wondered.

"**He's a much stronger person than they are."**

Blake scoffed, as did her parents. Their Adam was a violent psychopath. Illia made a wishy-washy motion with her hand.

"**Adam?" Jaune asked in surprise and bafflement.**

"**Yep. He refuses to even entertain the concept of weakness. He's given up everything except his quest for power. There are only two ways an idiot like him can finish, though. Either he'll fall in disgrace, or he'll get his hands on some really dangerous powers."**

"That sounds just like my psycho ex," the cat Faunus said.

"Really?" Yang asked looking at her partner. Her partner nodded. "That must suck."

"He did and I'm happy to be away from him. But it seems the problem is in various versions of him were similar to him as well."

"He's not as insane as yours," the Curator told them. "He's just angry at the world."

**Sagara turned to Jaune once more. "While you're wasting away over here, Adam's looking for the power to change the world."**

"**What is he after?" Jaune asked, remembering having met up with Adam in the Forest. While they had worked together in the past, this time the bull Faunus seemed oddly intent on something.**

"Did Adam figure something out?" Ruby asked aloud. Maybe it's something that can help Jaune get out of his funk!

"**The ruler's of Helheim," Sagara said from behind some fruit. Upon seeing Jaune's surprise he continued to speak. "The human-like people of that world weren't just destroyed. A select few of them instead gained transcendent power."**

"**They are known as Overlords. They control the powers of Helheim's plants at will." Upon hearing that, Jaune's eyes lit up with life.**

"So they would be like me then if the exposition is right," Salem stated. "Rulers of the Grimm."

"**Are they trying to take over the world?" his voice had urgency in it.**

"**Nah. They don't care about humanity or Faunus." Sagara walked around the entire bar with an orange in his hand. "Helheim is simply reaching out to other worlds while they neglect it." He had walked back to where he was originally sitting.**

"That's terrible," Summer pouted. Even in her world at least the leaders were trying to fight off the Grimm. To hear that there's a species who are apathetic to it made her feel bad.

**He grinned and looked at Ozpin and Salem. "They're pretty lazy as rulers go."**

The two in question stopped and stared at the screen. Sagara winked at them, making their eyes widen even more.

"What in the world?" Salem whispered.

"How is he doing?" Ozpin asked confused.

**Sagara then sat down and placed his hands over the orange. "Does the Schnee Company know about this?" Jaune asked excitedly. As he spoke, the DJ's hands glowed a rainbow color and the fruit turned...metallic?**

"Did he just use magic?" Blake asked dumbfounded by what she saw. While most of this world was being run on some weird tech and energy, that DJ just did magic.

"**The first one in there to find out kept it under his hat." Sagara looked at the orang. "He cares more about his ambitions than the Schnee Company's agenda to save humanity, you see. He's the one also manipulating Adam Taurus."**

**Jaune frowned before a name popped into his mind. "Sengoku Ryouma." The disdain in which Jaune said the name made it obvious that Jaune hated him.**

"That's the crazed and egotistical scientist they mentioned right?" Ren asked.

"Yes. He knew about the Overlords but never told his superior Winter about it," the Curator informed them.

"**Now there's some fire in those eyes!" Sagara grinned.**

"**If we can find these Overlords before Ryouma does, can we have them stop Helheim's invasion?" There was new hope in Jaune's chest.**

"**It may not be that easy, but that's up to you and Kaito, isn't it?" **

"Jaune's not moping any more!" Ruby said grinning.

"Ugh...he did it the long way, but I guess this old guy is cool," Nora pouted. She didn't know what to think of this guy now. First, he was a mean guy, now he was helping motivate Jaune? What was he up to!

**The DJ's hands glowed one more time before the orange morphed again. This time into an actual Lockseed.**

"That's not normal," Blake gasped. She gripped her seat. "I thought people had to turn the Helheim Fruit into Lockseeds."

"Your point being?" Penny asked politely.

"He turned a normal fruit into one," Ruby figured out. "He shouldn't be able to do that! He doesn't even have a driver!"

"Wasn't there a weird ringing when he appeared?" Weiss asked. "It was the same as what happened when Blonde Blake Appeared."

"That must mean those two are connected!" Pyrrha deduced from all they were saying. "Do you think he's an Overlord?"

"Maybe? It's too soon to find out," Ren replied.

**Sagara placed it on the table in front of him, catching Jaune's attention. From his angle at the bar, the young dancer never saw what Sagara was doing.**

**The blonde went over sitting across from Sagara and inspected the Lockseed. "Why are you helping me?"**

**Sagara grinned and placed another Lockseed on the table. "Because you're the one who needs the most help."**

"Stranger Danger confirmed!" Penny shouted. "He seems too scary!"

**As Jaune kept looking at the odd orange Sagara nodded his head and the ringing returned.**

"**Huh, Jaune, how'd you get there?" Qrow said. Blinking, the blonde found that the store was bright again and was full of customers. Qrow was looking at him funny. "You look like you've seen a ghost."**

"Wait...how did that happen? It wasn't a dream?" Ruby asked with her eyes spinning.

"It happened but at the same time didn't," Weiss mumbled. "This guy must be stronger than we think."

**Jaune stood up and grabbed the second offered Lockseed and handed Qrow cash. "Keep the change!" Jaune shouted as he left.**

"**What!? He's never paid before!" Qrow said, shocked at what happened.**

That got a few chuckles.

"**He still has to pay 120 Lien," his intern, Neo, told him.**

That made those already laughing even more. Spahron groaned and rubbed her temples.

"I was sure we taught him better than that," the blonde sighed. This caused Terra to laugh and pat her head. Adrian meanwhile was smiling. Uncle Jaune is not sad anymore!

**Jaune ran to a place where he can see Schnee tower, eyes determined. "If power is for destroying, not protecting…"**

**He remembered the White Rider's words of salvation needing sacrifice.**

Ozpin frowned, as did those who were in positions of leadership. That was sometimes the only choice. To sacrifice things to get more for the people.

"**But if I can erase that rule itself...If I smash apart that despair and hopelessness…!"**

"He's starting to sound like his old self!" Pyrrha said with a smile. That put her at ease, seeing the boy she loved so determined.

"**HENSHIN!"**

"OOH! I memorized this one!" Nora shouted. She got up and mimicked Jaune's opening a Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**Jaune popped open his original Orange Lockseed.**

**ORANGE!**

**He spun his arm in a circle inserted the Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver.**

Nora raised her right arm and spun it in a circle above her head before putting it at her waist. She then pulled a lever as a motion and put her hands to the side.

**LOCK ON!**

**And then cut it. His armor formed around him.**

"Oh yeah!" Nora jumped for joy. Her boyfriend just smiled at her and Pyrrha shook her head good-naturedly.

**At the same time, he threw the other Lockseed given to him by Sagara. It flipped open as his armor created itself around his body. The thing given to him was a Dandeliner, a sort of hoverbike inspired by the seeds of a dandelion.**

"Everything is based on a plant," Yang grinned. "Dandeliner, such a dumb name. I love it."

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS: THE PATH OF BLOSSOM TO THE STAGE!**

**Jumping on it, he began to pilot it towards the Schnee Tower, once again providing a one-man assault on the building. "The first to destroy is the thing holding the city in despair!"**

**Suddenly, a rain of Burn Dust shots were shooting at Jaune. And he was easily able to outmaneuver all of them. "Sage...I'm going to move on. Please, watch over me!"**

"He's good at this," Illia complemented the blonde. "You said he did this in three months?"

"Four now after the events but yes," the Curator replied.

"Makes me curious, is he like this in our world too?" The Curator laughed.

"Now that is a question he can answer but for now just watch the world."

**A stray shot hit his vehicle and it went crashing down, but not before he got off of it. Not faltering, Jaune took out his new Lockseed and opened it.**

**KACHIDOKI!**

"Kichi-whaty?" Ruby asked. She tried saying the words a couple of times and couldn't seem to say it right.

"Kachidoki!" Kali said as a holographic screen with her visage appears. "It means triumphant. Very fitting for his return to battle."

**LOCK ON!**

**The orange part of his armor vanished as new Crack appeared. This one releasing another set of orange armor that covered his entire body this time. Flipping midair, Jaune landed on a Bullhead Landing Pad with a powerful stomp, knees crouched.**

**As he stood, all the energy that pooled around him exploded outward revealing his new armor. It wasn't the bright orange his other one was, this one was more burnt orange. The helmet was more carefully designed with a large pair of golden horns on it and the faceplate had a bigger guard now. On his chest was a bulkier chest plate with the Team Gaim logo on it. His shoulder armor now went all the way past his elbows and even the guards on his forearms and wrist were heavier. An armored skirt now went around his waist and the finishing touch were two large flags that had Gaim's logo as well.**

"Hot damn he looks badass," Yang whistled.

"He looks like a true samurai now," Pyrrha said grinning. Despite coming from western Mantle, she knew a little of the eastern stuff. Like how she explained earlier on the first time they saw this world. But now, Jaune's armor made him look like a samurai general.

**KACHIDOKI ARMS! TAKE THE FIELD! EI! EI! OU!**

"Ei! Ei! Ou!" Adrian mimicked clapping his hands at his sparkly uncle.

**As he turned around, over forty Dandeliners rose and began to fire their machine guns at him. The first bullet hit, then another, and another. The rain of bullets had dirt and debris going into the air, as dust covered Jaune's form.''**

"I guess we get to see Jaune's new form in action," Ruby grinned. "I wonder what weapon this form gives him. Oh, I hope he finally gets a gun!" That made her friends chuckle, ever the weapons nut.

**When the dust cleared, Jaune's right hand summoned a weapon to it. The shape was akin to a shotgun. It was primarily black except for the top part which was orange like the armor. There were some silver and gold barrels on either side of the main one that was far smaller. Near the handle was a place for a Lockseed to go and a large metallic circle with a green crystal above it. Right over the trigger was a sort of switch.**

"TELL ME HOW YOU WORK!" Ruby shouted. Her friend finally got a gun and it looked glorious! And now her lust for weapons was showing full force.

**Jaune lifted the gun and...scratched the metal part like a DJ would a disk.**

"What?" Ruby deflated a little. Yang snickered. Even Weiss and Blake couldn't help but laugh. Nora meanwhile was bopping her head to the beat.

"His gun makes music, I love it!" the bomber laughed.

**He then aimed the gun, and a shotgun blast came from it. It demolished a Dandeliner, thankfully the person riding it fell onto the roof of the building. Hurt, but alive.**

"Okay, so the gun is a shotgun," Ruby said trying to wrap her head around that.

**Seeing as they were faster than him at the moment, Jaune knew he had to do it a different way. Scratching the Disk again, he flipped the switch to H. The tempo of the music playing from the gun got higher. This time he pressed the trigger and instead of the main barrel, it was firing from the smaller ones. It was firing akin to a machine gun, quickly dispatching other people.**

"The gun mode changes with the music?" Nora grinned. "Flynt Coal eat your heart out. Our fearless leader has a music gun!"

"Who's Flynt Coal?" Ren asked. Nora blinked.

"I don't know Renny. I wonder why did I say that name?"

**When there were fewer people, he scratched the Disk again and put the switch to L, with a much slower tempo. Jaune shot the and this time it was like cannon fire, shooting off various people at once. However, unlike the other two modes, he had to constantly "reload" over and over again by scratching the disk.**

"It even fires energy shots that explode!" Ruby exclaimed grinning once more. "It's a good gun!"

"You should see it mechashift," the Curator grinned. Instantly, Ruby was begging him with puppy dog eyes. The man rolled his own but grinned. He waved his hand and the screen paused to show Jaune in his armor, holding the DJ Gunin his left hand and the Musou Saber in his right. He then proceeded to insert the blade of the sword into the large middle barrel. Where the handle for the gun was, a large piece of orange metal curved along it, transforming the sword into a great sword.

"Oh my god…" Ruby drooled. Weiss took a napkin and wiped her partner's lip.

"Wait a minute," Illia said point at the screen. "Is it firing….Aura?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, it's shooting Dust," Blake replied.

**Once all the ones that were flying were gone, he dismissed the gun. However, some of the Kurokage troopers who were still okay from their falls ran up with spears. Jaune wasn't deterred one bit. Instead, he pulled out his **_**flags**_**. It was such a one-sided fight as Gaim dual-wielded the flags. If these couldn't fight him in Jimba Lemon, what chance did they have against him in Kachidoki?**

"I kind of feel sorry for them," Penny pouted. "They are just doing their job and they got beat up for it."

"And this is after Jaune's power up too, some of them must remember him and are probably shitting their pants after that display," Yang added.

**Then he did something that was out of place for the first time. He swept the floor using the flag's tip and **_**Aura**_ **pulsed out, lifting people off their feet.**

"I was right! His one has Aura!" Illia repeated herself.

"But...they didn't have Aura in this world at all. Sure Dust and Grimm but so far we haven't seen any hunters or Aura. This doesn't make sense!" Ren said, frowning.

"Is it because he got a power-up?" Pyrrha wondered.

**Lifting his left flag, he spun and a burst of Aura came from it blasting the people who were lifted away from him.**

"I don't care how he got it, it made him so much cooler! Go, fearless leader!" Nora cheered.

**Instinct called out to him as he turned and blocked an oncoming attack from a Sonic Arrow. Winter came from out of nowhere, her first attack disarming his right flag and then his left.**

**But unlike last time, he was able to draw his Musou Saber quickly and blocked.**

"Smooth moves," Yang grinned. "Experienced from getting his butt kicked made him stronger."

"He does deserve praise," Weiss admitted. "He's keeping up with my sister and that's no small task. So bravo."

"**What have you returned for?" Winter growled. "You lost the meaning of your battle!"**

"**Actually," Jaune began to push back, "It was you guys who showed me what I should be fighting against!" The two pushed away from one another and Winter frowned.**

"**You still wish to fight, even knowing you do so by your friend's sacrifice?"**

**Jaune took a moment before replying. "I won't deny I committed some sins. But that's the reason why I won't let others make the same mistake!" As he said those words, Jaune was standing proud.**

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Penny blushed as their crush spoke like a true hero.

**Winter frowned within her helmet, something within her stirring, before the two of them began to fight, while she still got some hits in, Jaune was landing more now. In their previous bouts, it was damn near impossible, now it was consistent.**

"His growth rate is rather alarming," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee from the library. Looking at the TV he was curious as to what was happening.

"The same is happening with our Mr. Arc back at Beacon," Glynda commented. "With help from Ms. Nikos, he's making leaps and bounds over his past mistakes. He still makes them, granted, but he's a far cry from the young man he was over a year ago."

**But Winter got the upper hand with experience. After making some distance, she shot an energy arrow causing Jaune to fly off the side of the building.**

"Jaune!" Penny shouted with fear in her voice.

"Shh, it's okay," Ruby grinned. "If this is like a superhero movie, he's going to be okay and about to do something super cool."

**Only for him to rise while standing on a Dandeliner. The DJ Gun was back in his hand. "I'll never give up! If sacrifices are necessary, I'll fight the world that demands them!"**

**Jaune flew past Winter, even damaging her as he rammed her with the Dandeliner. "He's trying to destroy the Scalar System! Fire anti-air measures!"**

"That barely worked the first time, and they think it's going to work now?" Blake scoffed.

**As they fired, Jaune rode the Dandeliner and used the Low Tempo mode and began to blast the orbs on the ring floating around the tower. **

**After he destroyed all of them, he floated back up and spoke to Winter. "You can't burn the evidence anymore. If you want to protect your secrets, you'll need to be serious about protecting the city from the Grimm!"**

**Jaune flew away. Leaving a seething Winter in his wake.**

**The screen turned dark.**

"I'm not sure if I can completely agree with his decision," Weiss said."That was a fail-safe in case of a Grimm invasion. And he destroyed it."

"So you would be willing to sacrifice a city of one million people?" the Curator asked Weiss. The heiress gulped. That was a big number. Would she be able to do that?

"No, I can't. That's a lot of lives and family lost."

"Then you can see why Jaune had to do that."

As everyone was leaving, the next preview started.

"**Writing the shinobi way, with the blade of my heart,"** **Jaune said. "For I am, a Ninja of Love." It then showed Jaune in shinobi gear.**

Blake immediately sat her butt back down, joined by Coco, Velvet, Terra, Neo, Kali, and Summer.

The next world is going to be my attempt at Ninjas of Love. Since no one knows what it's really about, it's going to be a hodgepodge of various ninja materials. Leave a review!


	31. Author's Note

Hey there. Sorry about no updates in three weeks. Holidays, family during that time, and then getting sick got to me.

But also a different reason that is just as big is well...ninjas of love literally gave me a writer's block. I have like a third of it written but I can't seem to find a proper flow to the story. I'll probably get back to it when I do get my head in a proper headspace for that but for now I'll skip it.

Expect the next chapter within the week.

**Preview: **

"**Why are we here again?" Jaune asked pointing at himself and Ren. **

"**You guys were a big hit on Game Night," Scarlet replied. "They wanted your back on. But some people gave us two big donations asking for some things."**

"**Oh?" Ren asked. "And what is that?"**

"**No booze for Jaune." All three boys nodded for that. "And the second. Well, someone specifically requested that Jaune DM a game of Ouroboros and Oubliettes."**

"**You want me to DM O&O? Sure but who would want that?" the blonde asked confused. **

"**A person that goes by the handle of Orange_Statue_Army."**

"**Ah. My sister. Got it." Jaune nodded his head. "Ren go with Scarlet to make your character. I shall spend this week making a story for us!"**

"**Got it."**

So yes. It's **Game Night **once more. This time with a D&D theme! So leave suggestions for what classes Ren, Sun, Yatsuhashi, and Flynt should be!


	32. Game Night: O&O

Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! I'll answer comments next chapter! Also a big thanks to **Shinkuu Ryuuga** for beta reading it for me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either properties used here!

* * *

Blake, Coco, Velvet, Kali, Summer, Terra, and Neo were all happily waiting for Ninjas of Love to start only for the screen to stutter.

"Uh, what's wrong with that thing?" Neo pointed as she drank her Neopolitan shake.

"I'm afraid to ask if that's some sort of cannibalism," Terra told the tiny girl.

"Eh, but back to my question, what's up?" The Curator appeared and hummed.

"It seems that this world has come to a stutter," he replied. "As in the world doesn't know how to go on."

"So…that world is having writer's block?" Summer snickered.

"Yes. So let us put something else for a moment." This caused the women to moan in complaint. "I hope you guys like Game Night," the Curator replied.

**The screen lights up with Jaune sitting behind a screen and smiling at the camera. "Hello everybody, and welcome to today's Game Night! Where a bunch of us nerdy hunters-in-training play tabletop games," Jaune greeted the people. The camera pans out to show the people around the table cheering. Sitting around was Sun, Ren, Flynt Coal of Team FNKI and Yatsuhashi Daichi from Team CFVY.**

"Hey, the big guy is joining them!" Coco grinned.

"That's good to know, he has more guy friends now," Velvet smiled.

"Who's Flynt Coal?" Kali asked. They have never seen him before. All the women shrugged since they too didn't know who he was.

"A person from Atlas Academy, he becomes friends with Jaune in this world and yours," the Curator replied.

"**As I'm sure you're all wondering, why are we here? Well, someone had donated a lot to the team's Sponseur account asking for the return of me."**

"I wonder who did that?" Terra asked, honestly confused as to who would give money just to see Jaune.

"**And as you can see, I had decided to bring in some other people. Some who are also O&O nerds much like myself."**

A few of the women grinned at the thought that someone who looks cool as Flynt was a nerd.

"**So for today, I am going to run a level 20 one-shot for these guys, since they are almost all experienced enough. This is Ren's first time."**

"Ah, an O&O virgin, I remember when I was one of those," Kali nodded.

"Me too," Summer agreed. "What were you?"

"A bard," Kali grinned. "My husband didn't like the fact I dressed sexily for our game nights too."

"And why is that mom?" Blake wondered.

"Because the other players would look at me too often," Kali explained to her daughter. "How about you Summer, what were you?"

"I was proudly a warlock!" she replied. "Shooting people with my eldritch blast!" They grin at each other. "We should play sometime. Tai can DM for us."

"Of course!" The two moms high-five.

"**I hope you guys enjoy it."**

**So Jaune begins his tale about how their group had all gathered at an inn within the land known as the Summer Kingdom. They were called by someone who needed help for a little job and knew that these were the best ones for the job.**

"Summer kingdom?" Velvet asked.

"Jaune was too busy figuring out the plot, that he forgot to name things well," the Curator replied. That made Terra laugh.

"Yeah, brother-in-law would do that," she laughed.

"**So, guys why don't you introduce yourselves," Jaune grinned.**

**The camera pans to Sun first who was smiling. "You see a female panther tabaxi with black fur walking up to the bar," he started to say. "She's dressed in black leather armor, with a hooded black cape. On her side was a shortsword, and around her waist was a belt with numerous pouches."**

"He chose to make a cat person," Kali said.

"Did he just make me?" Blake asked incredulously.

"You are dating him in our world," Neo pointed out. "There it's still probably only a crush."

"**What's her name?" Jaune chuckled.**

"**I'm only known by alias, Nightshade." Sun put his arm over his face, trying to hide, making the boys laugh.**

"Wow, he did some research," Kali grinned at her daughter. "Nightshade is another way to say, Belladonna." The younger Faunus blushed at that.

**In the JNPR room, currently being used for girls night since the boys were out, Blake dropped her jaw. Yang grinned. "Seems like we know who she's based on."**

"**Shut it you," Blake glared and her face heated up.**

"Ah! She has the same cute reaction as you!"

"MOM!" The women all laughed at the reaction.

**The camera went back to the people and it showed Flynt sitting there. "Hey there, this is the first time you guys are meeting me. At least in this capacity. Name's Flynt Coal and today I am…" He paused to get into character. He tossed a bit of his hair behind him and put on a haughty look. "I walk over to the bar as well. I'm a female aasamir dressed in some leather armor as well over my dress. Most of it is white. To my side is a rapier and there is a bag slung over my shoulder."**

"Aasamir?" Velvet asked looking to the two people who seemed to know the most about O&O.

"Aasamir is the child of humanoid and what accounts to an angel," Summer explained.

"**Really?" Jaune said surprised. "I did not expect that. What's your name?"**

"**Lady Frostsky," Flynt replied with an attitude getting a few snickers from those around him.**

The Curator suddenly choked and laughed. The women all turned to him. "Sorry. She's an aasamir named Frostsky...she's a snow angel."

That had Blake giggling. "That's what Jaune lovingly calls Weiss to her annoyance." Now that made both Terra and Neo laugh as well.

"**Do you know him?" Ruby asked her partner since his character was based on her.**

"**No, I don't think so," Weiss murmured. She was sure she would have remembered someone like Flynt.**

"I wonder why he chose to play as her though," Coco hummed. "Maybe they know each other in this world?"

**The next one to talk was Yatsuhashi. "You see a tiny halfling girl walking up. This one was wearing some chainmail as she approached, a large pack over her tiny shoulders. The thing that stuck out the most was the longbow on her back, as well as her red-tipped hair."**

"HA!" Summer snorted before she laughed. "Oh, Ruby is not going to like that. She doesn't say it often but she does want to be taller. Making her a halfling? That would be terrible."

**Now that got a lot of looks from the room. That made him blush. "What?"**

"**Nothing, I just thought...huh…" Jaune muttered. "So little girl, what's your name?"**

"**Garnet Lily." Jaune gave him a deadpan stare.**

"It is my baby girl!" Summer clapped. Kali raised her hand and they high fived again. "I wish Raven was more like you. We would have hung out more."

"**Rather on the nose aren't you."**

**Ruby looked confused, as did Coco and Velvet who were in their room watching with Fox. "Wait...why did he choose to play that Rose girl?" Coco asked.**

"I think the theme they chose is Team RWBY," Velvet told her best friend's other.

"By why them though?" Coco wondered aloud. They could have played as another team! Like their own!

"**I don't know," Velvet shrugged. "They've only met, like, once or twice." They looked towards the other boy who shrugged.**

**Lastly, Ren was the last to go. "You see this tall human woman walk in with long black hair. She has no armor on and had just a tiny satchel on her with a greatsword." That made Jaune blink trying to think of where this was going before he looked down at the character sheet and choked.**

"Now that was certainly a reaction," Terra said. "I wonder why he did that?"

"**Ren...you serious?" Jaune said with fear in his eyes.**

"**Yes. I am." The stoic boy looked at his leader and the two had a silent but quick conversation.**

"**I'll try to defend you as much as I can then afterward." Now that had everyone interested. "What is your name?"**

"**Sunny Drake." Once more Jaune groaned and rubbed his forehead. The mic had caught him whispering.**

"**Nora is going to flip…."**

"Wonder what's making the dork knight sweat?" Neo asked.

"Again seems like they are playing as team RWBY. Nora may just be angry that he's not playing as her," Terra replied.

"But Ren doesn't look like Yang," Kali said.

"Maybe it has to do with subclass," Summer told her. The Faunus mother blinked and facepalmed.

"Right."

"**What does he mean?" Nora asked as she munched on chips.**

**Pyrrha shrugged. "I'm not sure. But it seems like Jaune does. I wonder why he seems so nervous." She turned to the screen wondering what will happen.**

**After their intro and getting to know one another, the gang meets up with the person that had called them. They were asking for a simple task, to go save his daughter who went missing at the abandoned castle up the mountain a day's walk away. She was there for some help to renovate the entire thing with the people of the city.**

**It sounded simple enough.**

"It does, but for a level 20 one shot?" Summer said confused. "It sounds too simple."

"Why?" Neo asked the experts.

"That is usually a level 1 adventure," Kali said frowning. As a player, she was trying to figure out what idea this Jaune boy had as a DM.

"From what my wife told me and the few games she sat in on with her version of Jaune, he has crazy ideas," Terra informed them.

**They all had walked to the castle, and began investigating the place.**

**-Teacher's lounge-**

"**I have to say, his storytelling isn't that bad," Ozpin said as he was watching with some of the other professors. "He can set the scene rather well."**

"**He's almost as good as me!" Port grinned and laughed. **

Everyone who sat in on Professor's Port lesson groaned in pain. From what they've heard so far, and how Jaune was speaking about the adventure, he was leagues above the portly professor.

**This got dubious looks from his fellow professors.**

"**He seems to have put more effort into this evening than most of his schoolwork," Glynda said. Especially, when he produced a 3D map for them to play on. A shame it went to games.**

**-Show-**

"**When the heck did you find time to do this?" Sun asked, marveling at the room that looked like the dungeon he described. "Are those light-up torches!?" Jaune chuckled and clapped his hands, and the torches went off. He clapped them again to turn them on.**

"Okay, so far he's a more dedicated DM than Tai," Summer said.

"More effort than Ghira too," Kali commented. "Maybe have him as our DM?"

"**Where did you find these things?" Ren asked also looking at the display.**

"**And you even have music ready," Flynt whistled. **

"**How are you able to put this together in such a short amount of time?" Yatsu asked as he looked at their figurines that Jaune had painted.**

"**This isn't my first rodeo. I've played as a DM for my family! Who do you think asked for me to play for you guys?" Jaune replied.**

"So he probably just asked his family to send his stuff over to him," Neo nodded. "Shortcuts for the win!"

**-Argus-**

"**Damn straight!" Saphron shouted. "You will feel my pain!" The elder sister was laughing maniacally as she stared at the screen as the fight was starting. Terra and Adrian shifted a little away from their significant other and mother.**

"I've never seen her like that before, even when she spoke about it," Terra explained. "I think it's because she's never expressed this much fervor for the game prior."

"**Uhh...are you okay?" Terra asked Saphron.**

"**Never better," Saphron cackled. Terra fixed her glasses.**

"**Does this have anything to do with why we are watching this?" Saphron's eyes were glued to the scene as Jaune flooded the room with dozens of demons from somewhere in the prison. Making her laugh even more.**

"Your wife is a bit crazy," Neo giggled.

"I guess there's some trauma in that world involving this game," Terra blushed. The two who played a lot nodded their head.

"She probably lost a character she liked," Kali said. Summer put a hand to her heart. "Always a tragedy."

"**Nightshade!" Flynt glared at Sun who looked sheepish. "What did you do?"**

"**Look, there was a treasure chest in there, and I wanted some loot!" Sun tried to defend himself.**

Summer and Kali, even Blake, shook their heads. Such an amateur move.

"**Did you at least decide to check the area first?" Ren said in fear as four minor demons appeared on the map, in total six were on the field entirely. **

"**Uh...No?" Sun said sheepishly. The entire table looked at him and then Jaune, who was grinning. Ren saw it and pointed.**

"**Wait, I know that grin. That's the grin you have when things are going your way! Did...Did you plan that?" Ren asked his leader. Jaune nodded his head.**

"**No duh. Even as a character, Sun's kleptomania shines through so well." Jaune explained. **

"Genius," Coco smiled. "Using a person's weakness against them. A good leader."

"Very much so," Summer agreed with her fellow team leader.

"That's something Roman needs to learn," Neo said to herself.

"**Now...roll for initiative."**

"Initiative?" Velvet asked.

"Battle. They want to see who went in order."

**The order for their side was Sun first, then Yatsuhashi, Flynt and then Ren. Sun showed off his skills as an assassin, using other people as a distraction to get large amounts of damage.**

"**Hey, that's what you do in real life, Blake!" Ruby pointed at as the monkey Faunus emulating.**

"**Please," Weiss said. "As much as I respect Blake, if she was willing to use us as a distraction I would very much be angry at her."**

"**But extra damage!"**

"Sneak attack!" Summer yelled agreeing with her alternate universe daughter.

"And I'm sure that Blake would be able to clean up faster with sneak attacks. Right, daughter?" Kali turned to her daughter, who was still confused that her mom was like this.

"Sure."

**On Yatsuhashi's turn, he proceeded to use his attack to snipe the demons from afar with his bow, while using his magic to also blast those with an area of effect spells.**

"**Ooh! I wonder if I can do that? Maybe spread shot bullets? Make a railgun to make electric bullets!?" Ruby murmured.**

"Of course she'd be getting ideas about that from a board game," Blake shook her head but a fond smile was there due to her leader's so happy mind.

"**Ruby stop talking like that, you're making me worried," Yang said. "It's just a game."**

"**But ideas!"**

**Before Flynt could take his turn, the demons moved. Using their abilities, they piled on damage onto the players, using teamwork and some magic to disrupt the flow of the fight. **

**To the point that Jaune seemed able to predict what the players were going to do and counter them easily.**

"Now that is a good mind on his shoulders," Summer mumbled. "Seeing the battlefield and adapting to the flow of the battle."

**-Teacher's Lounge-**

"**I have to say, that boy has better battle awareness when he has people to command," James said from his spot with Ozpin and his group. "From what I can see he's planned well enough to put pressure on the team."**

"Even two headmasters agree," Neo blinked. "Okay, so this Jaune is a person to watch out for."

"**He was chosen as a leader for a reason," Ozpin smiled. To see that Jaune Arc was using his mind for combat in some sort scenario was good. Even if it was a board game like this.**

**-Game Show-**

"**Who needs healing?" Flynt shouted. Sun and Yatsuhashi raised their hands since they took a lot of damage. The musician cleared his throat before he started to sing, to cast his healing magic.**

"Wow, he has a good voice," Neo blushed. Coco and Velvet did too.

**Ren looked around the map and frowned. "Okay, I got this. I go into a rage! And when I'm angry my hair glows yellow and I do fire damage to those around me!"**

"**Wait...he's me!?" Yang shouted as Ren began fighting several monsters with a heavy weapon and smashing them.**

"SEE HE WAS YANG!" Summer cheered!

"**Seems like they chose team RWBY as their template," Pyrrha snickered. Meanwhile, Nora was pouting.**

"**Why didn't Renny choose to play as me!?" she whined.**

"I now know why Jaune was worried. Nora is going to badger Ren for that," Blake stated.

"**They chose to play like the best team obviously," Ruby grinned. That caused Nora to pout even more.**

"Poor Nora," Velvet said, ear drooping a little. It was such a sad sight to see an energetic girl be so depressed.

**At the end of the battle, the fictional team RWBY managed to get out of the fight tired but nowhere close to death. Having a healer (Yatsuhashi) and a support character (Flynt), made it easier to survive the battle. After taking an hour to lick their wounds, they kept going through the castle and yet they found nothing. No sign of the missing person at all, or signs that there were people there. So they take whatever loot they've found and leave the castle. **

"Good on them, but why did it seem too easy?" Kali asked, trying to figure out what happened. Summer was in the same boat. Those who did not know much about O&O didn't understand what happened.

**As they were leaving, Jaune chuckled. That got the group to stare at him. "What's with the laugh?" Sun asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.**

"He is up to something," Summer said.

"**Nothing, nothing," Jaune said as he switched the music track.**

**As it played, Flynt shifted in his seat and frowned. "Do you guys hear that?" he asked. Even those watching on their screens had noticed that the song was weird.**

Everyone in the theater, even those who were watching this world in various other rooms, suddenly felt uneasy. The background music made them all tense. Ilia even left the library after a few minutes of feeling scared.

"**I don't know what you mean by that Flynt Coal," Jaune replied. "You guys managed to beat the monsters fast. You guys head back hoping to relay news."**

**The story continued but something had shifted. What had originally started as a fun lighthearted game switched the moment they got out of the castle and Jaune switched up the music.**

**-Hideout-**

"**Damn," Roman said in his hideout as he shivered. "I know we were watching because that kid was fun last time but this is making me feel weird."**

**Neo nodded her head, trying to find out what exactly was wrong with the stream. The music had something to do with it!**

"I wonder what is happening," Neo agreed with her other-self.

**All around, those listening felt off, that they were in a constant state of dread. The only one who didn't was Salem, who was reveling in it. The dark emotions raising all around Remnant, no matter little, was great. She was also enjoying how Jaune kept saying something weird.**

"So...the big evil woman has a nightmare fetish?" Terra blanched. That was an odd thing to hear.

"**Guys," Ren said warily as he rolled his dice in his hand. They had been attacked during their trek back, and it was so weird. "Weren't those orcs odd to you?"**

"**You mean other than the fact they turned to mud when they died!" Flynt said. He was shaking his leg the entire time. "And would you stop smiling!"**

"Okay, am I the only one feeling more scared now?" Velvet asked as they looked at the smiling Jaune.

"**I did stop smiling but you weren't looking," Jaune replied and the music got slower even eerier. "But hey you guys managed to survive right?" **

"**AHH! STOP THAT!" Flynt said. "I don't know what's wrong with you but the way you are speaking is freaking weird man!" Off to the side, Scarlet was nodding his head furiously as were Sage and Neptune.**

"It is! I just noticed something is wrong with his way of talking!" Coco yelled, the chill in the air making her freaked out. "What is wrong with him!?"

**The moment Flynt said that Jaune turned to his face completely stoic, and a smile inched its way from his mouth. The people on camera all shuddered, while others were laughing in fear. Ren used his semblance to not be freaked out. Sun had lifted his shirt to hide behind and peak. Yatsu had scooted his chair away. And Flynt was caught in the crossfire.**

"AHH!" Velvet shouted in fear. "He's being too weird!

"**NOPE!" Ruby said pulling her cloak over her head. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!"**

"**I never thought I would be afraid of Arc, but now I am," Weiss shudders.**

"**Was he always doing that?" Blake utters from beneath her covers. She watched Jaune turn back to everyone, the smile going back to normal as he kept describing their trek back to the village.**

"**Doing what?" Yang said hiding behind a pillow. This vomit boy was not something she liked seeing.**

The people who were watching themselves were mimicking their counterparts, scared of Jaune.

"**It's been subtle, but every time he speaks either in character or as a DM, he's been tilting his head from side to side ever so slightly." The moment Blake said that all the girls noticed as Jaune described them walking into town, she was right. Every other word he moves his head in a manner akin to a metronome. Added to the eerie music, it sent chills down the girls' spines.**

"THAT IS CREEPY!" Velvet shouted.

"**As you walk back into town, it feels odd," Jaune said as if everything else was fine. The boys around the table were listening carefully, all hooked onto his words despite the fear they are feeling. "The people are all enjoying their day. You get back to the tavern, safe and sound." **

"**I don't trust it. I check my surroundings," Yatsuhashi using a cutesy voice mimicking Ruby. "Even if you were safe and sound I don't feel it."**

"**Sure roll me a perception check," Jaune replies. The big guy took his d20 and rolled..a 1. **

"What does that mean?" Coco asked.

"If you roll a one, it usually means you instantly fail," Kali told them

"**Oh crap," Flynt groaned. "And he had the highest wisdom out of all of us!"**

"**Everything looks fine and dandy to you."**

**Yatsuhashi sighs and turns to everyone else. "All clear!"**

Now despite the situation, the happy voice coming from Yatsuhashi in such a cheery female voice proved to be too much to some people. They laughed happily.

"**Good, I could go for a nice drink right about now," Ren said, copying Yang's voice. Ren even flipped his hair behind him. That got a few snickers from those who knew the blonde brawler. He had his character go to the bar and grinned at the bar owner. Grinning flirtatiously at Jaune, Ren went, "Strawberry Sunrise, don't forget the little umbrella."**

Summer grinned at the display of how well this boy knew her step-daughter.

"**He's got you so down," Ruby grinned.**

"**Sh-Shut up!" Yang stutters against her sister.**

"**SUNNY! Now is not the time for drinks," Yatsuhashi said pouting and doing his best to look like Ruby would, and that got more laughs from the others. "Something is wrong here."**

"Okay, these guys are really good," Neo laughed. "They're mimicking those girls well."

"**The dolt is right," Flynt said sitting next to them. "Whatever happened in that castle was weird. And then those orcs that came from the forests that just turn into sludge? Something is wrong here."**

"He's got Weiss down pat," Blake grinned.

"**I can go off and look around if you want me to," Sun said ever so calmly. The people kept speaking, yet it was Scarlet who noticed it first. He tugged at Sage's sleeve.**

"**What?" Sage said.**

"**He's still bouncing his head. And did you see he changed the music again?" Sage and Neptune who was listening in on the conversation noticed. The blue-haired teen nodded.**

"**Yeah, I can hear it too. It's so weird," Neptune whispered as they watched the people decide to go rest themselves in various places.**

"The music changed again," Kali said as she shifted in her seat. "Everything is making me feel on edge the entire time since they left the castle."

"I'm feeling the same thing," Summer replied.

**For some reason, everyone watching the entire thing had been unnerved. It felt like dread was creeping up their spines. Terra had decided to put Adrian to sleep, Roman had decided to say fuck it and leave. Even some of the teachers who noticed the odd mannerisms, like the odd twitching here and there of his lips to the way Jaune was blinking one eye at a time was freaking them out.**

The women watching nodded. Something was wrong with what they were watching, and it made them want to watch even more.

**Saphron meanwhile was reveling in it. The last time he did something like this was for a Halloween game asked for by their eldest sister Carmine. She wanted a horror one shot and Jaune delivered. He got toys that looked creepy, made the house creak, spoke in an odd whisper. And while it all scared the ever-living hell out of the sisters, they all had a good time. **

**And she wanted others to feel her pain. Her deliciously scary pain.**

"I now question Saphron's motivations when watching horror movies," Terra laughed.

**As soon as they separated ways nothing happened. Ren decided to have his character Sunny go to a brothel for some...friendship.**

"**I don't do that!" Yang says. "I've only had one or two boyfriends at most!"**

"Oh goodness, I hope Tai isn't watching this," Summer said.

**Yatsuhashi had Garnet go eat dinner at that cafe she saw full of sweets.**

"**Okay, I can see myself doing that," Ruby admitted as the girls looked at her.**

**Sun had Nightshade sneakily gather info, with some decent stealth rolls.**

"**You did that with the whole White Fang fiasco," Weiss told the embarrassed Faunus. And she did do that, it was surprising how well Sun had played her out.**

"**He was on that adventure with me after all," Blake replied. Weiss could give her that point.**

"He was? He helped you on some adventure against the White Fang?" Kali asked. "Should your father talk to him more?"

"Please don't," Blake said.

**And lastly, Flynt stayed back and performed for the people to earn money. Saying that their group, if they decided to stay together, needed more than enough funds despite being level 20.**

"**Ah, ever the responsible one," Pyrrha nodded her head. Weiss took it as a compliment.**

"If you're a bard that makes sense," Coco nods. "That and Flynt has a good voice."

**It is at this point they decide to take a potty break. Letting people relax from the tense situation.**

"**Brothers damn it," Ren said laughing as he looked at Jaune. "Why did you choose a horror?"**

"**You guys told me to go crazy! It's not my fault that you guys didn't stop me," Jaune grinned.**

"...I feel sorry for them. They didn't plan it out too well," Terra said. "I mean Saphron had a hand in it but...wow."

"Boys are stupid sometimes," Neo laughed.

"**I am terrified of what happens next," Flynt said as he took a drink of cola. "You sir know how to set an atmosphere. How'd you do it?"**

"**I'll tell you guys after the game." The blonde took his turn to the bathroom and Yatsuhashi was looking at him with a glare upon returning. "Uhh...yes?"**

"**I was not expecting the eeriness. I appreciate it but at the same time don't," Yatsuhashi told him, this caused Jaune to laugh again.**

"A sign of a good GM, people are having fun despite the fear," Summer grinned. She appreciated what the guy was doing.

"**Sorry," the blonde said as he sat down. Once they were given the go ahead, Jaune recounted what had happened so far. And then…**

"**So as all of you all lie in your nice beds. I want you to make perception checks." All four guys blinked, and they were all suddenly reminded of what they were doing.**

"OH GOD THEY FORGOT THEY WERE IN A HORROR MOVIE!" Velvet shouted. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"

"Bun-Bun here is barely holding on. She's not into horror movies," Coco explained.

"**10," Ren informed him. Followed by Flynt's 14, Yatsuhashi's 28 and Sun's 19.**

**Jaune's grinned. "You find something off immediately." The people tense. "Garnet, you notice the sweets are putrid. Instead of strawberries, you find eggshells. Chocolate is turned to chunks of manure."**

**Yatsuhashi and Ruby both made a disgusted face.**

The people who are watching looked at their food and paused before gagging.

"**Nightshade, the houses you are on are twisted. Darker and bent, they look over the streets. The people in their homes have noticed you. They all stand, silently looking at you."**

**Sun and Blake both hid deeper into their safe spots.**

"That is not what a rogue should be seeing," Blake frowned. "Being seen means you are going to be caught."

"**Lady Whitesky, the patrons are silent. The spotlight that was on you, blinds you now. Yet you could still see them just standing there."**

"**No, anything but that!" Both entertainers scream in horror. A quiet crowd post-performance would scare any entertainer. **

Coco flinched. As a fashionista, she understands that feeling. If she wore something new, and no one mentions it, she instantly felt bad.

"**Lastly, there is Sunny and her conquest. As she turns to face the guy, Sunny screams. For what was sitting next to her scared her." Ren and Yang froze. "The man she had slept with had changed right then. Gone was his eyes, black holes replacing them. Its mouth turned into a toothy fanged grin. Its entire body looked to have atrophied. Turning towards you, its claws caress your stomach."**

Velvet passed out then and there. The description alone had her passing out from fear. Neo chuckled and ate more popcorn enjoying the imagery.

"**As both Ren and Sunny, Fuck that!" Ren exclaims as he hears what happens. "I punch the thing the face!"**

Blake facepalms. "He's playing Yang so in tune with her that it's scary. She would do that."

"**Roll for an attack," Jaune told him. **

"**Does a 29 hit?" Ren asked. Jaune nodded his head. "I do let's see...11 points of bludgeoning and 4 fire damage to its face. My magical wrappings lets me use unarmed attacks with D6s instead of just flat strength and adds fire damage."**

"**It's still alive." **

"Huh interesting, how strong do you think the monster is?" Kali asked Summer.

"Not that strong," Summer hummed. "If I'm sure about how this is going to go. It's mostly going to be fodder."

"**I use my second punch. Does a 14 hit?" The table flinched. At level 20 most of their stats were high enough to mitigate bad rolls. Ren, however, rolled a 3. **

"Oh that's going to miss isn't it?" Terra asked.

"**It hits," Jaune explained. Everyone turned to Jaune. "Roll damage."**

"What?" Neo was surprised. "It hit?"

"Ah, I see you what mean now," Kali nods her head. "It's going to be one of those things."

"**10 points of bludgeoning damage and 3 fire damage."**

"**You punch the monster twice, murdering it. It slumps to the floor, with a burning hole. You hear a commotion outside the door."**

"**I get dressed quickly," Ren stated. **

"Oh boy, get out of there!" Neo shouted.

"He's going to get out," Terra replied to the short girl.

"**The door opens to reveal more monsters."**

"**Yeah, no, I jump out the window…" **

"Smart move," Summer said**. **"Surprised he didn't make Ren do a roll for that."

"**We'll leave that for now and go to Garnet," Jaune states. **

**-Land of Shadows-**

"**My oh my, he does know how to spin a tale," Salem hummed as she drank some wine. Rare was it for her to do this but this was an interesting occasion. Listening to a horror story while watching someone utterly decimate others? It was exquisite. Not to mention the eeriness of the young man speaking. If she could, Salem would ask him for help in her plots.**

"Stay away from my brother-in-law you whore!" Terra shouted. She did not know where that came from but it felt like that was the appropriate thing to say in this situation.

**When this Jaune boy states that they all are being attacked by monsters and forced them to fight back, he had increased the volume of the music to make the boys more fearful and Salem nodded. That was a sound tactic indeed. **

**-Argus-**

"**Run!" Saphron yelled. "Don't let them escape!" The elder Arc sister shouted. "Don't let them live! If Ela Quil didn't survive they shouldn't either!"**

"Hot," Neo said. "Your wife is hot when she's angry."

"I thank you for that but please stay away from her," Terra told the smaller woman.

"**Ela Quil?" Terra asked her wife as she maniacally laughed as hordes of people began fighting the group of four.**

"**My bard," Saphron replied. "Murdered by my brother with the use of a Lich. She had so much to live for…" Terra pats her wife's shoulder and hugs her. She didn't truly understand what was happening, but maybe she should ask Jaune to set up a game with her.**

"Do you want to join Summer and I's game night?" Kali asked her excitedly. "We can do a wives club for it!"

"I'm technically not married and we need like two more wives for this," Summer said. "Raven won't join us."

"We can always ask for them to drop one off!" Kali said happily. Okay, that did sound good.

**-Teacher's Lounge-**

"**Something is off about this," James said as he stared at the screen munching on popcorn. Rarely anyone knew it but he loved the horror genre.**

"**What do you mean, headmaster?" Oobleck asked as he sat next to Port, who was in tears at how 'marvelously the Arc boy weaves his story'.**

"Ugh, that looks disgusting!" Coco stated as she looked at the crying Port.

"**The fight with the devils was much harder than this, as were the Orcs in the forest on their return. Here the girls are easily slaughtering everyone before them."**

"Pretty sure there's going to be a boss fight included here," Summer said as she watched the screen.

"Me too," Kali waited patiently for that.

"**James is right," Ozpin agreed. He flinched when Jaune describes how some of the monsters are struck down by lightning called upon by Yatsuhashi. "Everything about this feels too easy."**

"**I wonder why," Glynda murmurs. **

"Ah they don't see it yet," Neo grinned. "Maybe because they don't play games."

**-CVFY Dorm-**

"**Tell me when it's all over!" Velvet shouted as she covered both her ears and eyes. Why was Jaune so descriptive!? She didn't need to know that Flynt had massacred so many monsters with a fireball!**

"Well, that bunny outlasted ours," Coco laughed.

"**I have to say this seems fun to play," Coco grinned. The way Jaune did it was so immersive and attention-catching. It made her want to give O&O a shot now. Fox nodded his head. **

"Would you?" Blake asked Coco.

The fashionista shrugged. "Maybe. It does look fun to do. It all depends on the DM I guess."

**The group murders the entire village of monsters who tried to kill them. Bringing them closer and closer to death as the fight went on, but they persevered.**

"Keep going!" Terra cheered, getting into the spirit of it all.

**No one was left behind, even those that tried to flee were killed. "We should put up a sign this place is cursed," Yatsuhashi said as their characters were leaving. **

"**I'll do it," Flynt said. Getting out some magical paint, he wrote on the side of a large barn wall "QUARANTINED. DO NOT ENTER!"**

"Good idea helps people to not go here in future campaign runs," Kali applauded their smarts.

"**Hopefully, people don't go here anymore," Sun said. **

"**I agree. It would help if people didn't," Ren sighed. **

"**And that's it! All that's left is an epilogue!" Jaune said. "Would you guys just want to sit back and listen?"**

**The boys nod, but in her home, Saphron was fuming! She paid good money for Jaune to murder more PCs! But they got away!**

"She is cute when she's all pouty," Terra grinned. Her lovely wife was rare to anger but seeing this? It warmed her heart.

"**A few days later another group of adventurers was making their way down the road. It consisted of a paladin, a fighter, a barbarian, and a monk. All of them were heading down from their adventure and wanted to make a pit stop at a small town."**

"Huh, that's an interesting team comp. I wonder who they are based on?" Coco said.

"I think I know," Blake replied. "It's team JNPR with Nora as the barbarian, Ren as the monk, Pyrrha as the fighter and Jaune as the paladin."

"They fit those roles too well," Coco agreed.

"**As they pass by, the Paladin points out to the ruins of a familiar castle. One that was said to be cursed by something otherworldly."**

"The castle where all their problems started," Neo pointed out. "I guess they weren't listening to the lore or didn't ask the right people."

"**As they kept walking, they arrived at the village, only to see various kingdom troops stationed at various points all looking to investigate the charred remains of the village."**

"The what!?" Coco gasped. "The remains of the village? Excuse you they exterminated the monsters."

It clicked in Kali and Summer's mind then and there. They knew what had happened.

"**They asked the guards what happened and why was the place closed off."**

"**The guard shook his head. **"_**A bunch of explorers came to town and stayed for a bit before going to the castle, despite being told by many to not go there." **_**He shook his head. **"_**They came back and in the night proceeded to kill every villager in the town.**_"

"**WHAT!?" both the table and everyone watching,** including those in the theater, **shouted. **

"_**That's right. They went to different parts of the city and began murdering everyone. Not just the men, but the women and children as well. They slaughtered them like animals."**_

"Oh I feel dizzy," Blake said. "How did they? Where when!?"

""_**To top it all off they wrote down something on that wall."**_ **Everyone turned to the barn where the quarantine warning was supposed to be."**

"**Instead they saw the words, "**_**The Twilight is at hand! M'Kaabl is at hand!"**_

"That was supposed to be a warning to the others!" Terra said confused and angry. "How did it change to this?"

"**And that's where our story ends!" Jaune laughs. Everyone takes a moment before sighing in relief and then clapping their hands. **

The two mothers clapped their hands, feeling like it was a satisfying story.

"**Holy hell dude," Sun said. "This was an Ancient Ones one shot? I didn't expect that! No wonder you turned up the eeriness factor! Bravo!"**

"I can't believe it took me to the end to understand what sort of story this was!" Summer groaned. "Mind screwing and things like that are all part of an Ancient Ones game!"

"I haven't played one of those in so long, no wonder I didn't notice," Kali sighed shaking her head.

**Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune agreed. All of them clapping their hands as well. **

"**Ancient ones?" Ren asked. This was his first game and he loved it. **

"**It's one of the rarer monsters to find in O&O or at least more recent editions," Yatsuhashi explained. "Beings so inexplicably unfathomable it messes with your mind." Ren nodded at the explanation.**

"That's interesting. Maybe we should get a Jaune to DM us a game," Summer said.

"**What did you do to the music to make it so creepy?" Flynt asked. **

"**I chose children's songs, pitched it down or sped it up in some cases, and then layered it with the frequency that makes people feel scared," Jaune explained. **

**Flynt nodded. "And the way you spoke?"**

**Jaune shuddered. "Took me the entire week to get into that and let me tell you it's hard. I spoke only in iambic pentameter, but stressed the wrong parts of the word."**

"That did make me feel scared and uncomfortable as he spoke. Like I knew something was wrong but wow...to go that far…" Blake stated in surprise.

"**And I moved my body ever so slightly. Not just my head but my body kept twisting and moving subtly to go **_**against**_ **my head movements so that when you look at me it felt wrong."**

"He put a lot of thought into that, bravo," Neo nodded her head.

"**Heck yeah, it did!" Neptune shouted. "I was about to tackle you in fear man!" That got laughs from the people around them. **

The women who were still conscious laughed as well.

"**So that's this week's game night. Sorry, it took four hours of your night but glad you enjoyed it. If you want me to do this again just do what you did last time and support sunrise gaming. And be specific on what kind of world you guys want so it's not a scary one!"**

**The screen fades.**

"That wasn't Ninjas of Love but I still enjoyed it," Summer said as she and Kali left, so they can discuss what to do next and how to set up a game.

The next people heading into the theater were RWBY and NPR.

**The screen turns on to show Jaune Arc dressed rather nicely with a large brown parka over his shoulders. In his hands were two daggers. Behind him was an army of shadow knights. With Igris at his side. **

"Oh snap! We're visiting this world again?" Nora cheered. "This is going to be great!"

"OOH, you don't mind if I sit in right?" a disembodied feminine voice asked. Everyone looked confused until a dimensional portal appeared over an empty chair and someone landed in said chair.

Sitting there was a tall woman with short red hair. She had blue eyes and was dressed in a brown baggy jacket and a black skirt. On her feet were sneakers that said, left and right on the bottom of each foot and she had a dorky smile on her face. On her head was a bright green bow.

"Uh sure...but who are you?"

"Well, I'm here with my father who is in the lobby speaking to the Curator. The time of the meeting is almost happening, and I came with my dad. My name is Athena, nice to meet all of you!" Athena introduced herself.

"Sure but….who's your dad?" Pyrrha asked. The blue-eyed girl turned to face Pyrrha and she could swear the girl looked familiar.

"Jaune Arc obviously," Athena grinned.

* * *

That's right folks, we're revisiting Solo Leveling. Debating on whether or not to do Burka or Kurugan. I just put his outfit for Burka just incase. Leave a review!


	33. Battle in the Snow

Okay, not going to lie. It feels so weird reacting to Solo Leveling. I don't know why but the two chapters I did for them were draining. I wonder why. But I still did it! So I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**JC:** I never so the original Star Trek and Maybe on Predator.

**Tobias:** Maybe! I do like the series

**WearyCurmudgeon:** Hey you! Thanks for reviewing my stuff. And thanks for the support. It also seems like someone liked your Idea and commented on it as well haha.

**Edi Wew Sayo**: Did you know the Japnese voice actor for Jaune is the voice of Dabi? I may do it that way instead.

**Guest:** In the future!

**Guest:** Ah you commented twice! Thank you for that. But if you're going to review please review it on the right story yeah?

**FluffQK & Guy Passing By**: That was what I was going for! I too am a Critter and was originally going to do a chapter on Jaune as Scanlan in the early chapters, between 10-20, but gosh I couldn't do it. That was a large undertaking

**Kitsuna G:** Maybe

**Guest:** Man a lot of people want Jojo. I should do Jojo

**Anthony Galupo, Hdzulfikar:** Heisei Part 2 is after the next chapter! After that, all my pre-planned ideas are done and I'm going to go back to making stuff on my gut.

**Hecseferblade:** Nah Esil will remain Esil. But I'll get there eventually. The next solo leveling chapter will be gainst Kurugan.

**DarkLord:** Kurugan is going to stay Kurugan to keep it simple. Only humans will be changed.

**MechaDragon99:** I think I've only seen Log Horizon Abridged and Carnival maybe.

To everyone else thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Solo Leveling.

* * *

The room was silent before Pyrrha spoke. "And who is your mom?" she asked. The champion crossed her fingers and hoped against all that this was who she thought it was. Ruby and everyone else was curious to hear about it.

"Penny Arc is my mom," Athena replied with a smile. That instantly deflated Pyrrha and Ruby. "But Pyrrha Nikos is my mother."

"Wha?" Pyrrha said surprised.

"The Pyrrha Nikos of my world gave birth to me," Atlanta said. "But she died at childbirth. I respect her for giving birth to me but it was my mom Penny that raised me." That made Pyrrha freeze in her spot and thought about what was said.

"So, Jaune and she did it?" Yang asked.

"Obviously," Blake said rolling her eyes. "But he got married to Penny after Pyrrha's death. That is surprising. If anything I was sure it would have been Ruby."

"Oh, Auntie Ruby lives with us," Athena informed them grinning. "She and mom share dad. They don't think I know but auntie is a bit of a screamer." The grin left her face. "It's a bit too loud sometimes."

Ruby was about to faint upon hearing that. She and Jaune share a bed? With Penny too!? That made her head spin.

"I did not need to know that," Weiss blanched.

"Me neither but it seems that we both can't get what we want," Athena replied.

"Are you angry at me of your world died?" Pyrrha asked. The redhead from the future shrugged.

"I didn't get to know you so it was hard on me for a bit. But everyone from Aunt Nora, Dad, and everyone told me a lot about you. So it feels like I know my mother a little bit." She then shook her head. "We can talk about it later. We do have a world to watch."

"Oh right!" Nora nodded. "Let's go watch it!"

**It was two days after Jaune had gotten his new ability as a necromancer. Two days to just get a quick rest, and then hurrying to meet up with his sisters' teachers to speak about their future.**

"Wait why is dad the one doing this?" Athena asked.

"Timeline changes," the Curator said as he appeared. "He was born first in this one. And Athena, your father is eating lunch so just enjoy watching for now."

"Got it pops!"

Ruby blinked. "Why did you call him that?"

"This isn't the first world where I met other Jaune's. Dad is dad but all other versions of him are different ways to say the word 'dad.' Like since you are younger than me at the moment, you're Rubes as Auntie Yang says."

That got a snicker from Yang and a few others, while Ruby pouted.

**Yes, being the eldest of 8 siblings sucked. But he did it since his father disappeared and his mother fell into the eternal sleep associated with those who have Hunters as a family member. The longer they stayed together the higher the chance the person would fall asleep.**

"That is a horrible thing!" Weiss said. "Any person who is a Hunter has a chance to make people fall asleep forever?"

"Yes. The reason why is unknown," the Curator replied. "It's just an odd thing there."

**That happened to his mom due to both himself and his father. So when his father disappeared, he took up the job of being a hunter despite being an E-Class. It was very harmful to him but the high amount of risk paid off nicely.**

"So that was why he tried so hard earlier," Yang said. She then nodded her head. He could respect that as an elder sibling. Elsewhere, Winter nodded as well as since she completely understood what that Jaune had to do for his family. Even Raven understood, even if Qrow had abandoned their family.

**But back to the matter at hand. After getting his new class, he decided to look decent to meet with the teachers. So he got a haircut, new clothes, and fixed his bank account. Which now had a more than fair amount of money. And that was why his younger sisters, all ranging from 14-18 compared to his 22, looked at him in surprise and their friends and teachers looked at him with lust.**

"He can't be that good looking can he?" Blake asked. The screen changed to show Jaune with neatly trimmed short hair, in a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, slacks and dress shoes. He was taller than what normal Jaune would be and had an aura of authority around him.

"Oh my…" Weiss gulped. This version's looks were exactly like her type! And now that he was dressed better compared to what he wore last time!

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded her head. This one looked really good too. Ruby was blushing upon seeing the handsome and more mature version. Glynda, Raven, Summer, and Salem in their respective rooms liked this look too.

Athena just rolled her eyes, she didn't get what most people saw in her father honestly. Sure she loved him but come on! He was a dork!

**The real reason he was called to meet up with their teachers was two-fold. The first was asking if he would let any of his sisters become Hunters.**

**That answer was a resounding no. **

"What why!?" Ruby asked. "What was wrong with them becoming Hunters?"

**They lost their father, mother, and almost himself to this occupation. He didn't want to lose any of them. That was also the reason why he was getting strong enough. To ensure they wouldn't have to.**

"That's rather noble of him but Jaune shouldn't have complete control," Ren said.

"So...if you found out you had a sibling after losing both parents would you let them be a Hunter/Huntress?" Athena asked the younger version of her uncle. Ren shut his mouth. She had a point and he couldn't refute it.

**Second was they were asking for help. A friend of Saphron was dropping out of school to become a Hunter and they wanted him to speak to her.**

"Why would she do that?" Pyrrha ask. "Isn't learning a good thing?"

"By becoming a Hunter you are considered an adult," the Curator replied. "She wants to be free to do stuff on her own."

"I see, that makes sense," Yang nods. "I would so totally go on my own if I can do that."

**Hence why he went to speak with one Ruby Rose, who was part of his party just to fill out numbers. He didn't know that she knew his younger sister!**

"Oh! Are we going to see me through this?" Ruby asked giddily.

"Not really. This world tends to focus almost completely on Jaune," the Curator said. "You and a lot of other people are usually used to humanize him. If you and his friends and family didn't exist, Jaune would become a monster."

"I don't see that happening, Dad is too much of a nice guy to ever be evil," Athena huffed.

"You haven't seen any of the dark worlds. Worlds where Jaune's become the bad guy."

**Jaune had decided to pull a favor from a guild, White Tiger guild, to show her that dangerous life of a Hunter. They had joined a training mission.**

"A Guild?" Nora asked as she munched on a dessert pancake. It was almost time to go to sleep after all! She guessed there was only one more world before it was "night time" here in the theater.

**It both worked and didn't work out so well. **

"That's never a good sign," Weiss frowned.

**They were stranded in a world of snow due to a Red Gate, a portal that transported them to another world before vanishing. It would only open randomly or when the boss was defeated. An hour in the real world was a day in here.**

"Okay see where a lot of this can go wrong," Athena frowned. Pyrrha nodded alongside her daughter.

**They did not have enough rations and a lot of them were not up to par for this difficult of a gate.**

"That is bad," Blake stated. "Are they that weak?"

"No. They had calculated the energy of this Gate wrong. They thought it was a simple C rank, not a B Rank as it is right now. They were way above the needed power for the original gate."

"So fate gave them a big ol' finger," Yang frowned. "Sucks to be them then."

"Are you forgetting a version of me is with them!?" Ruby said worried for her other.

"Nah. Vomit boy is going to take care of her."

"Vomit Boy?" Athena asked confused.

"You're dad. He threw up the first time we met him. Hence Vomit boy." Athena frowned but nodded. Yeah, he still threw up from motion sickness.

**And that was why the leader of the White Tiger guild's training group, Cardin Winchester decided to go hunt the boss of the Gate. Dumping all the weaker members onto Jaune's unknowing shoulders.**

"WOW!" Nora scoffed. "What an asshole. To just leave people on someone else. That is ab ad leader!"

"So he's a bad person in this world as well? Such a shame. Almost every world we've seen he's been a bad person," Ren shook his head. While a lot of people saw various versions of themselves, Cardin was always a bad person for some reason. As were the villains but still!

**Someone who joined them was one mage by the name of Coco Adel, a B-Rank mage since she felt that something was different about Jaune.**

"Aww...we get to see Coco, but she's not here to see it!" Ruby pouted.

"Aunt Coco? She gets me nice dresses!" Athena said happily.

"Just how much of us do you know?" Pyrrha asked.

"A lot! Like Aunt Velvet, Uncle Sun, Mr. Clover," Athena started to list names for people RWBY and NPR did not know. Like a Neon Kat, May Zaydong, and a few others.

"That's...a lot of females," Pyrrha frowned.

"I have a lot of aunties," Athena grinned. She did not understand why Ruby, Pyrrha, and surprisingly Weiss frowning at the mention of so many women.

**And she was right. He was smart enough to go to a place where weaker monsters were, some ice bears, instead of where the Ice Elves were at. Cardin went there though and Jaune had wished him the best.**

"Well, he's dead," Nora said nonchalantly. After all, she didn't like the guy, but that was just stupid!

**That was four days ago. Jaune had been training his abilities by grinding against the ice bears, making them part of his army of shadows.**

**And it was while Jaune was on patrol an unwanted guest made their appearance.**

**At the edge of the clearing that Jaune, Coco, Ruby, and the other lower-ranked Hunters that had been left behind, stood a nearly frozen Cardin Winchester, an A-Rank fighter. His helmet was missing, as was his shield and mace.**

"What happened to him?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"His team got destroyed by Yeti's and Ice Elves," the Curator replied. "It was also due to his leadership problems."

"Sheesh, those people didn't deserve to die for his problems," Yang said shaking her head.

**He stood there half-frozen, glaring at the people there. They were safe with food, tents, warm clothing, and fire! **"_**These bastards!"**_

"_**They were supposed to be low-ranked hunters! How are they still alive? They have all these goods! If my hands weren't frozen...no if my stomach was full I would have been able to beat off those ice elves!"**_

"But that was your fault!" Ruby shouted. "Why are you blaming theming them!"

"That is a problem with bad leadership and crazy people Rubes," Yang told her. "It's a bad mix."

"But he's blaming that other group!" Ruby groaned. "He probably does the same in our world."

"_**They prepared these supplies and kept them to themselves,"**_ **Cardin angrily glared at everyone. They were all so happy and warm. It made him even angrier. "You fuckers!" Cardin shouted as he menacingly approached the group. Coco and Ruby were the first to see him before the others did.**

"Wow, that as a bad word," Athena said. "I mean I don't cuss often but that is a bad thing to call other people."

"**Winchester? How'd you get here?" Coco asked since she took the role of second-in-command.**

"Huh, surprised that Ruby didn't take that role," Pyrrha replied. Ruby was nodding her head.

"She's only an E-Rank. So she doesn't have that right," the Curator replied.

"What!? I'm an E-rank! That sucks!" Ruby groaned. That got a few laughs from Yang and Nora.

"**My group was wiped out because we didn't have food and supplies," he growled. "Yet how do you guys have these!?"**

**The people shared a look and one of the other hunters tried to speak. "That…"**

"**Speak up you asshole! Was your mouth sewn shut or something?" The longer they took to answer the angrier Cardin got.**

"This guy is still a bully…" Blake frowned. "I thought it was just arrogance but that is just making his situation worse."

"**I don't think you're all accomplices. If you give up who did this, I'll let it slide." He said as he looked at the food that was gathered. The nice, warm food. "I'm talking about who hid this food and equipment letting their comrades die."**

"And now he wants them to make a mutiny? What is wrong with him?" Pyrrha scowled. This was just showing the very negative aspects of the bully. It makes her hate the fact that in one universe she was dating him even more.

"**Ms. Adel," Ruby whimpered. She was only an E-Rank! The girl only survived so far because Jaune was helping her! Coco meanwhile held onto her protectively.**

"**I'll give you to the count of three. If you don't give me a name, I will consider you all part of this scheme." Cardin stated in his mania. "One...Two…"**

**No one spoke up and that made him even angrier. His eyes lock onto Coco and started drawing his secondary sword. **"_**So it was this bitch! She must have had some sort of plot. Maybe she wasn't confident that she would survive and wanted to minimize the number of people needed to be fed."**_

"_**This is all your fault COCO ADEL!"**_

"He is crazy!" Athena pointed at the screen. "You just don't try to murder other people because they have food."

"It's because he's crazy and hungry," Blake replied. "However, I can see where he is coming from. But that is an extreme reaction, to try and kill some people."

"**THREE!" Cardin fully took out his sword intent on murdering everyone in the camp.**

"**Four."**

**A hand came from out of nowhere and proceeded to smack Cardin across the back of his head. Cardin was sent skidding across the ground and smacking against a tree trunk, unconscious.**

Some people jumped having not expected the light boom from the sheer force of the attack Jaune did. He just smacked Cardin out of nowhere and it was scary.

**Jaune stood there frowning in his new look, but he had a brown parka over it. "Who was it that left their team to die?" Jaune said condescendingly to the manic man. "And you even brought some dead weight with you."**

"What is he talking about?" Ruby asked. Nora nodded her head. They didn't see anything on the screen. The two teams were looking a little harder but could not find a thing.

"**What does he mean dead weight?" Ruby asked the others. Jaune looked at them before turning to the open space that leads into the trees.**

"See they don't see anything either!" Yang pointed. "What is that Vomit Boy talking about?"

"**You may as well drop your stealth. Your powerful energy makes hiding pointless." As he said that they heard some soft laughter. **

"GHOSTS!" Nora shouted. "There's no people on screen so it must be ghosts!" The orange-haired girl shook in her seat.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation, not ghosts," Ren told his girlfriend.

**As if coming into existence nineteen ice elves appeared with another sitting atop a white horse. "Oh my god," one of the random Hunters said.**

"See, I told you, there's a reason."

"Yeah. Ice elves who are about to massacre the group," Athena frowned. "But I'm sure they'll make it out somehow."

"**There's twenty of them!" the other one.**

"That doesn't seem to bad," Ruby mumbled.

"They are as strong as fourth-year hunters-in-training," the Curator. "Most of the survivors right there don't have the strength to even fight them being C-Class or lower."

"Oh, that is bad," Pyrrha replied frowning. That wasn't a good sign for any of them.

"**There was one useful one among the trash," the ice elf on the horse said with a grin. **

"**Hey, did you just call us trash?" he glared. The monster blinked this one. He was silent for a moment before speaking.**

"**How are you speaking to us?" That surprised Jaune too. Did that mean he was speaking the monster language? Now that was a strange thing. **

"_**Is this an effect of the System?"**_

"Jaune/Dad can speak to monsters!" everyone said in surprise.

"That is a crazy power," Athena mumbled. "I wonder if I can get something like that."

"Huh?" Yang asked. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, it's almost my birthday and I was looking for something to be a gift. Not sure what I wanted but that seems like a cool thing to get," Athena explained to the group.

"And your dad can do that?" Ren wondered out loud.

"Well no…" Athena pouted. "I would have loved to though…"

"**Can you speak the monster language as well?" Coco asked surprised. No one was able to do that! Not even the strongest hunters in all of Vale! Or Remnant.**

"**Well to be able to converse, that is splendid!" the leader of the Ice Elves laughed. "There is someone I want to introduce." There was another Ice Elf standing there and the figure made him glare. It was the asshole who tried to kill Ruby!**

"WHAT!?" Yang shouted. "That skinny asshole tried to kill Ruby!?"

"Yes. Here take a look," the Curator replied. The saw a scene with the elf shooting an ice arrow towards Ruby, only for Jaune to snatch it out of the air.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Yang shouted.

"**He's the one who notified us that there was someone strong in the group of humans. He wants to have a one on one fight with-" The other Ice Elf suddenly lost its head, as Jaune appeared behind them, knife already out.**

"...I need to repay this Jaune somehow," Yang said, looking at the screen in surprise.

"I didn't even see him move," Pyrrha said in surprise. "What speed. To think only had these skills for a few months. This system is too strong."

"You should see other universes with the Gamer powers. Those Jaune's are also broken," the Curator informed them.

"The Gamer?" Nora asked, her face excited. "What's that?"

"Any cases in which a person has a power that turns their lives similar to a video game." Nora, Ruby, and Athena's eyes widen.

"That's a thing!?" the trio shouted.

"**Anything else you want to say?" Jaune growled. The Ice Elf on the horse looked at him before grinning.**

"**Well, aren't you interesting," the boss said. Jaune tried to decapitate this one as well, but the Ice Elf brought out its knife to block. The boss got off his horse, and twirled the knife in his hand and walked forward.**

"This is going to be a tough fight," Weiss said. "The fact the elf barely had to move to block Arc effortlessly, shows they are rather strong."

"I'm sure Jaune will have a plan for it," Ren told her.

"**I have a proposal for you. Don't worry, it's not detrimental to you at all," the Ice Elf grinned. "But I do have a question…"**

"What sort of question does he possibly have for Jaune?" Blake asked.

"**Despite not being a human, why are you with them?"**

"I think I didn't hear them right," Athena said cleaning her ear. "Did she just say dad isn't a human?"

"But he is one!" Ruby replied. "Very much human!"

"**What the heck are you talking about?" Jaune asked confused.**

"**Ah, so you don't notice it yourself?" The boss laughed as Jaune glared. "There's a voice in our head telling us to kill all humans. But I can't hear it when you're around."**

"That's a warning bell," Ren frowned. "I wonder what that means?"

"It's revealed...a lot later. I won't spoil the secret though," the Curator replies. "It's a bit of a doozy."

**Jaune narrowed his eyes. **"_**Is it like the system? If the voice doesn't apply to me, is it because I'm a Player in the system?"**_

**The Ice Elf grinned. "There's no need for us to fight. No need for unnecessary casualties." He pointed at the people behind Jaune. "Just hand over the humans, and I'll spare your life. How about it?"**

"Jaune don't!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Please, dad won't do anything like that mother," Athena replied. "He's too noble to do something as bad as that."

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora nodded.

"Sorry, I know he won't but in the heat of the moment," Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment.

**The glare on Jaune's face intensified. "Let me ask you a question as well. Who are you guys? Where did you come from and why are you trying to kill humans?"**

**The boss opened his mouth trying to respond only to freeze and glitch out. He then repeated the words he just said.**

"Oh no! Are we going to see Another Pyrrha again?" Yang gasped.

"No, do not fret," the Curator told them. "Given the whole world revolves around the concept of video games. Glitches make sense in this world." Everyone who held heir breathes let them go.

"Another Pyrrha?" Athena asked.

"We'll tell you once this is over," Pyrrha told the redhead from the future.

**That surprised Jaune and blinked. **"_**Is he avoiding the question or is it something else?"**_

"**So about that proposal?" the Ice Elf smirked.**

"**I refuse," Jaune stated simply.**

"See! He didn't do it!" Nora laughed.

"**Do you plan of fighting me and my soldiers all on your own? Do you think you think you can handle our numbers all by yourself?" The entire group of ice elves smirked at him.**

"**Numbers? What numbers?" Jaune's shadow suddenly shot back and expand as his summons appeared. Shadow knights and shadow bears appeared scaring the humans there.**

"Wow…" Athena said with wide eyes. "I'd like to meet this version of dad! This looks so cool!"

"When did he get bears!? I thought it was only knights!" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Wait, don't tell me," Blake gasped. "He can do it with anything he kills?" The Curator nods to answer her.

"What Sun said last time is correct," Ren gulped. "He is OP."

"**Heh, what a cheap trick," the boss laughed.**

"**Is it though?" The two battalions ran forward and began fighting, with Jaune standing back for the moment. The shadows clashed with the ice elves making for scene the Hunters had to get away from yet couldn't stop watching.**

"So cool…" Ruby, Nora, Yang, and Athena gasped in wonder.

"You seem to take a lot after Ruby," Pyrrha commented. Athena blinked her blue eyes and looked at Athena.

"I blame her, mom, and Aunt Penny being the biggest influences in my life outside of dad," Athena replied. "I can disassemble and reassemble all their weapons in a few minutes. I know how to make the perfect pancakes. Etc."

"That both makes sense and doesn't at the same time," the redhead of the current era said.

"Growing up with Aunt Nora, most things don't make sense," Athena said. A few seats away Ren was nodding his head.

"_**Calling it a cheap trick wasn't a bluff. While I have a greater number of people, they won't last long if they keep dying. It will drain my mana."**_

"So this is all about who can finish of who first," Weiss stated.

"Will he outlast them?" Blake wondered.

"_**They may have leveled up and keep up with the ice elves, but he is the problem." **_**Jaune kept focus on the boss who walked forward. **"_**Even with Igris, it's going to be tough to fight him. What I need is…"**_ **Jaune's eyes land on the unconscious Cardin.** "_**A stronger shadow."**_

"Why did I feel a lower shiver go down my spine as he looked at Cardin?" Ruby asked looking at everyone else. "Anyone else felt that?" No one said anything. "Okay just me."

**The Player stepped on a sword and kept looking at the ice elf boss who kept grinning. "My name is Burka. What is yours?"**

"**Jaune Arc." After his introduction he dashed forward, the weapon flying backward. The two began to fight with the human mostly going on the attack. All of his swipes with his knives missed just barely as Burka took steps back to evade. The boss did counter though and kneed Jaune in the stomach, forcing him back.**

"Damn that boss is faster," Nora frowned.

"At least he's not struggling against him like he did Igris," Pyrrha sighed. "So he has a bigger chance to win this than he did the other one."

"**I haven't had this much fun in a while," Burka laughed. The monster then noticed the land becoming orange, he looked up and saw a fireball coming down towards him. It made contact with a resounding boom as Jaune managed to catch his breath.**

"WHOO EXPLOSIONS!" the bomber shouted.

"I give it a six out of ten," Yang said, holding up a card.

"I think that deserved an eight," Athena held up her card.

"That earned a boop out of ten!" Nora held up her card that said boop.

"Where did you guys get those?" Ren asked. The three girls blinked and shrugged.

"**Thanks to my magician, I bought myself some time." Despite his words, he didn't seem far too worried. Jaune even wiped off some of the snow on his body. "That wasn't enough to kill you. Stop messing around and come out."**

**A maniacal laugh came from the flames as Burka walked out. "Is that that the limits of your soldiers!?" the ice elf laughed as he charged forward.**

"Another crazy person," Ruby frowned. "But then again, he's just being a boss character."

"Bigger stats makes sense," Yang nodded her head.

"**Jaune watch out!" Coco shouted. This made the blonde look behind him and saw that Cardin was charging him with the sword that Jaune kicked.**

"**Die Arc!" Cardin shouted in anger.**

"Such an asshole," Pyrrha repeated. "He's going to kill Jaune for failing? That's his fault!"

"Sometimes, a bad person will just always be a bad person," Weiss stated. "It takes a lot to change a person."

"**Seems like I'm not the only one after your head!" Burka grinned only to widen his eyes as he saw Jaune grinning as well.**

"**Igris," the blonde said. From his shadow, the greatsword burst forth and stabbed…Cardin.**

"WHAT!?" almost everyone shouted.

"That was the bad feeling I felt!" Ruby stated. "He killed Cardin!"

"He was a bad person but did he deserves it?" Athena asked.

"Yes," Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss agreed.

**The crazed man's eyes widen as he stared at the smirk Jaune had on his face. "Damn you Arc…" he coughed. "You planned this...from the beginning…" And with the last of his breath, Cardin Winchester died.**

"Oh god, he did! The moment he kicked the sword, it landed on Cardin, Jaune guessed what was going to happen!" Weiss connected the dots. "He intended to kill Cardin from the beginning."

"**Interesting!" Burka laughed as he continued his dash towards Jaune. "But that doesn't change anything!"**

**Jaune just laughed. He and Igris spun in place, with Jaune now facing the dead Cardin and Igris taking a swing at Burka who spun out of the way of his attack. Meanwhile, Jaune placed his hand on the corpse. "Arise."**

"Arise?" Athena asked not knowing what was going to happen.

"Wait, he can use it on people too!?" Blake gaped at the sight.

**A loud shout came from Cardin's shadow as a fully armored version of Cardin's shadow appeared. It came complete with shield and mace. "Huh, did you get bigger?" Jaune mumbled. He saw that there was the option to name him something.**

"He can…" Pyrrha said.

"And they are forced to become obedient to him," the Curator stated. "They can't ever betray Jaune in their afterlife."

"That...is a dedicated army," Athena hummed. Now she wanted this power for herself.

"**Should I keep calling you Cardin Winchester? No. You're not that anymore…" Jaune kept mumbling over and over until a word stuck. "From now on, you are **_**Ardent**_**."**

"That is a fitting name," Ren nodded. "All the more now that he's a knight much like the one he should have been."

"I wonder what he will name us if he makes a shadow? Nora asked.

"Please don't put that idea into our heads," Ruby groaned. "That would make me so scared. Being an eternal solider happy to serve someone sounds terrible."

"**Did you think this lone shadow can stop me!?" Burka shouted at Jaune as he slashed off Igris's arm.**

"Oh dang, that is a strong elf," Yang whistled. "That thing beat up Jaune so easily. It can't keep up with the elf."

"No wonder, Jaune wanted another shadow," Pyrrha hummed. "It would make the fight easier."

"**Of course not," Jaune replied smirking. He tapped Ardent on the chest and his newest shadow gave a roar. A red dome expanded from its body engulfing Burka.**

**[Taunting Cry has been used!]**

**Burka's eyes turned red and he laughed crazily. "Another interesting guy has shown up! I'll kill you first!"**

**[The Boss has been taunted.]**

**Burka slammed his knives onto Ardent, who blocked using his shield. Burka jumped backward and landed as Ardent tried to slam his mace into him.**

"Now that is useful! We can do so much if Jaune can do something thing like that!" Nora cheered. "I mean, he can make sure Renny here won't take any hits!"

"That...would be great actually," Ren mumbled.

"Now how do we teach it to our Jaune," Pyrrha giggled.

"**That's too slow to stop me!" The elf taunted. However, as he finished talking, both Igris and Jaune jumped from either side of Ardent.**

"Teamwork makes the dream work!" Athena shouted.

"**Oh? How about all three of us at the same time?" Jaune grinned. The elf's eyes widen as Igris went for a stab, forcing Burka to dodge. Shame that Jaune was already waiting and stabbed him with one of his daggers in his side. **"_**He dodged at such an angle like this? That's impressive."**_

"That is impressive," Pyrrha had to admit. "The skill to be able to dodge so easily is high."

"Very befitting a boss," Athena agreed.

"**You trash are quite persistent," Burka growled at him as his wounds started to bleed.**

"**You're in no position to say that. Take a look around," Jaune nodded to the battlefield. The boss looked around, getting angry at what he saw. His entire troop had been massacred. "Is that all your soldiers can do?"**

"BURN!" Nora shouted. "Eat your own words you asshat!"

"**They will all vanish if I kill you!" Burka roared as he rushed forward. If he could kill this one bastard, then he can kill all the others. Jaune meanwhile threw his dagger. "Throwing your weapon won't-"**

**The blonde Hunter held his hand out and a magical aura encased it. Using his ability, Ruler's Touch, he used telekinesis to accelerate the blade. So when it collided with the boss's knife, it shattered into pieces.**

"YES!" Ruby cheered. "Show them who's boss!"

**In his distraction, Ardent ran and gave Burka a bear hug. The surrounding area once more turned orange as several magicians began to chant and a fireball that was three times as large was cast.**

"WOW!" Nora said mesmerized. "So pretty…"

**It collided with both Burka and Ardent consuming them both. However, it was only Ardent who vanished and Burka was still standing, although heavily injured.**

"I can't believe he tanked that," Yang gasped.

"That was a large fire after all," Weiss said. "But that is one resilient Ice Elf."

"**YOU BASTARDS!" the elf shouted angrily, now that he had no more shirt. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Magical energy burst from his body as he glared.**

**Only to spit out blood as an invisible Jaune appeared, having stabbed him in the side once more. "Looks like this is the end," Jaune grinned.**

"Dad! It's too early to go in!" Athena shouted at the screen.

**Burka grabbed his wrist. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU-"**

**The boss never got to finish what he saw going to say as Ardent appeared from behind him and slammed the mace down onto the unsuspecting elf.**

"WOO!" the teams cheered happily as Jaune had beat another boss.

"**I told you, this is the end," Jaune grinned.**

**[The Dungeon Boss Has Been Slain.]**

**[Level up! X2]**

**Jaune let out a sigh of relief. The fact that he beat them with no death in his group. He didn't consider the people in the other group that died part of his party. They chose to leave them and paid the price. He will pray for their souls but that's not his fault.**

"At least he'll do that much for them," Blake sighed. Jaune was a little heartless but he was right. It was their fault.

**As he was relaxing, he and the group heard a roar as Ardent had proceeded to slam the mace into Burka's dead body over and over again. "Hey, hey, hey!" Jaune shouted. "Stop that."**

**He pointed at Ardent and frowned. **"_**God he became a shadow, but he's still a dumbass…"**_

That got snickers from the group watching. "It's like he's working with a child," Weiss giggled.

"I guess once a dumbass always a dumbass," Yang grinned.

"**You take it easy." Jaune shook his head to go speak to the group. "I worry about the future…"**

**Ardent looked confused before turning to Igris. The older knight looked at the newest recruit and shook his head before walking away. A feeling of disappointment was palpable from the older knight.**

"Like a disappointed dad," Athena snorted.

"I know right?" Ruby laughed with the girl. Pyrrha looked and saw how close the two were. That made her feel a little jealous.

**That left Ardent to look at the weaker knights before giving a victory cry. The weaker knights followed and gave a cry and raised their arms.**

"At least they are having fun," Nora grinned.

**Jaune meanwhile turned to the Hunters and smiled kindly at them. "Shall we get going?"**

"**Huh going?" Coco asked. "Where?"**

"**Home." As he said that the Gate opened back to Remnant, getting people to cheer. Their nightmare was over.**

"Yes! The adventure is over!" Ruby cheered.

"Well, not yet," the Curator replied. "Jaune had failed to summon Burka's shadow since he was still too low leveled for that."

"Sucks," Yang frowned. "He would have been a good addition."

"Right?" Weiss nodded. "Think of all that he could have done with that sort of being in his group."

"And this is just the epilogue of the arc, enjoy!" the Curator told them.

**-A few hours later-**

**Neptune Vasillias grinned as he stood outside of the van they used to travel, decked in new armor. He was here to pick up his bro! So when he saw Jaune standing there giving him a strange look, Neptune couldn't help but smile.**

"Why is he there?" Weiss asked, she was still mad at him for his womanizing.

"Neptune here is Jaune's best friend and owes his life to him. That is why Neptune respects Jaune so much that he's being subservient to him," the Curator replied. 'Jaune meanwhile sees him as a little brother."

"Aw...that's cute," Nora smiled. Ruby nodded her head as well.

"Ugh," Athena frowned. "I can't believe he's still alive in this universe."

"Uh...why do you speak like you hate Neptune?" Weiss asked the girl.

"I'll tell you later."

"**Bro! I came to drive," Neptune cheered. Jaune just chuckled. He was currently dressed in jeans and his iconic Pumpkin Pete's hoodied.**

"He still has that!?" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"Yeah. In this universe, his sisters got it for him via contest. It's one of his most prized treasures," the Curator informed them. That had the people smiling happily.

"**Nep, did you take a cab here?" Jaune asked. "I was going to pick you up."**

"**Bro, you're the only helping me out," Neptune shook his head. "So I should be the one driving." Jaune scratched his cheek. Okay, how can he be bad at this guy? He's a little sheltered but that's fine.**

"Brothers he's more of a dork than Jaune is," Yang chuckled. Weiss did too since that was not what they were expecting.

"**Let's go then," Jaune said as he entered the van. "But let's go pick someone up on the way."**

"**Oh?" Neptune asked wondering who he meant. "Who?" He saw Jaune already dialing someone on his Scroll.**

"**Ruby come out. We'll give you a ride," the blonde said kindly.**

"Oh yeah! I was part of his raid party!" Ruby grinned.

"**Ruby? As in Ruby Rose? The little girl in our group?" Neptune asked.**

"**Yeah her." The camera shows Neptune with a thoughtful look on his face.**

"_**He knows her number and speaks to her so casually...does Ruby and Bro have that kind of relationship?"**_ **Neptune wondered. A seventeen-year-old and a twenty-four-year-old?**

That made Ruby blush, thinking about stuff like that. "I can see it," Athena nodded. "In my world, Aunt Ruby loves dad a lot. That's why mom doesn't mind sharing with her best friend."

The red reaper blushed even more, and Athena smiled at her. Again, seeing that made Pyrrha frown.

"**We're here bro," Neptune said. He took a moment before looking at Jaune. "Bro...do I have to start calling Ruby sister-in-law from now on?"**

"No!" Yang shouted. "There's a seven-year age difference! They can't date in that world!"

**The blonde gave him a look. "What? Nep don't be like that. She's my sister's friend."**

**The blue-haired boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Nothing illegal was happening.**

"Oh thank goodness," the blonde sighed.

"Yanggg…you're overreacting," Ruby told her older sister.

**He turned to see Ruby all dressed up nicely. While still conservative, it showed off her budding curves. "Good morning Jaune!" she said as she climbed into the van, sitting next to the blonde. "Morning raid leader!"**

"She dressed nicely," Weiss said looking at Ruby who was getting more flustered.

"**Hey, Ruby!" Neptune greeted her. As he started to drive, he overheard Jaune and Ruby speaking in hushed whispers.**

"**Hey did you get some sleep last night?" Jaune asked. W-Was that a husky tone!?**

"E-Excuse me?" Pyrrha stutters. Everyone's eyes widen.

"**I wasn't unable to sleep at all!" What did she mean by that!?**

"WHY WEREN'T YOU ABLE TO SLEEP!?" Yang shouts.

"**You must be tired, take a nap in the car. Just lean against me." Whoa, what!? Bro! What are you saying!?**

"How scandalous!" Weiss gasped. And what was this...spark she was feeling in her chest?

"**How about you Jaune?" Ruby asked as she did lean against Jaune. Neptune saw this from the rearview window. Buh! WHA!?**

"Please tell me what happened," Blake said wiping some blood off of her nose. This was so romantic and juicy!

"**I didn't get home until four in the morning," his bro responded. **

"_**Night? Unable to sleep? Tired? He got home at four in the morning!? Bro just said Ruby was just his sister's friend!"**_

"W-What?" Ruby blushed even harder, hiding her face in her cloak.

"**Bro…" Neptune gulped.**

"**Yeah Nep?" Jaune asked with a smile.**

"**Ruby Rose is a minor," Neptune said firmly.**

"**And...?"**

"**N-Nevermind…" Neptune replied. **"_**He's not normal. I can't judge him by my normal standards."**_

"I...don't think even I can approve of that relationship dad!" Athena said covering her face.

**The screen turns black.**

"Do not worry," the Curator said. "They didn't do anything explicit. He was just taking her home after the incident and were both tired." A lot of them were relieved to hear that. Except for Blake who thought something sexy happened, and Ruby who thought that one got together with her Jaune!

"Athena why don't you go to your father, I'm keeping these people in their chairs for the next viewing." The younger girl smiled and nodded before rushing out.

"As for you seven, this next world will be the last one to be shown today. Then you may go to sleep. However…"

"However?" Ruby asked.

"It's not from our theatre." Now that was surprising.

"If not from your theatre, where is it from?" Pyrrha asked.

"In a different quadrant of the multiverse." The man held up his hand and the screen showed a blazing phoenix on the screen before the video began to play.

* * *

So yes. The next world is a fanfic from someone else. I'm going to do fanfics now too since I'm confident enough in my abilities. I'm treating them as if they are videos from other places in the multiverse. And the first one is going to be from LordHellPhoenix.


	34. Four Dates

So I would like to thank **LordHellPhoenix** for this fun opportunity. A big whopping 20 pages from his end and I managed to add 17. I hope you guys enjoy. This is the second chapter of **A Knight's Heart.**

**Dragongod54:** It has slowly become a harem haha. And while my policy of not doing fanfiction has changed, I still won't do repeats. Someone did Deck of Heroes, so I won't do that.

**Farhan Nugrhaa:** Maybe

**WearyCurmudgeon**: I shall look those up! I have not read most of those.

**Guest:** I would suggest your friend publish it first!

**Guest:** SOmeone did Kaguya already

**1v2:** OOOH LEAD! I loved that one! I'll have to ask for permission first.

**Imperial Romance:** Someone did Shadow of Mordor, Jiraya vs Paine, and Fary Cry 3. I sadly have not played Prototype 2

**Ichika4594**: Never played it

**Haseo55:** You read my mind somehow

**Guy Passing Buy: **UGHH..Who can be a good Sam? My next thought of the next Game Night Jaune would be a player and not a Gm. SO he can have fun shirts!

**Saito:** Maybe!

**MR. Bougainvillea:** Do you mean fate Gil or legit Gil.

**Guest:** Some people never recover or grow out of it. From experience, my aunt still has motion sickness and she's already 58.

**Kitsuna G:** I may do Johnny vs Valentine. Or just him learning Spin in general.

**Jack54311:** I fi did do one of his, I would go with Beacon civil war. That was my favorite of his.

**Lighthopperhoop**: Never heard of it.

**Fantasy Paradise:** Never played FE. Don't have a switch.

As for everyone else thank you for the support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY.

* * *

"So what's this world about?" Ruby asked munching on popcorn. She would love to speak Athena again! She seemed like a nice girl. Maybe she can get info on how her elder self treats Jaune. It would make so much progress in their nearly nonexistent relationship!

"From what I know about, team RWBY had made a bet, to see who can get a date out of one Jaune Arc," the Curator replied.

"What were the stakes exactly?" Pyrrha asked angrily.

"Nothing, they did it because they were bored." That struck team RWY and JNPR hard.

"You mean to tell me these hussies tried to date Jaune for shits and giggles!?" Nora glared at their sister team. Ren and Pyrrha were glaring too.

"Yes. Not only that, it seems like it's brought back bad memories for him. Girls did the same back home. And to find out his friends and acquaintances did something similar? That hurt Jaune. They even did this knowing Pyrrha likes him."

"We wouldn't do that!" Ruby countered.

"You wouldn't. You only agreed to give you an excuse to get an actual date with Jaune," the Curator replied. "All the other girls did it because they were bored."

WBY flinched at that. Ruby was about to grin, but the glare from the Curator gave her made her flinch as well. "That is not an excuse to toy with a person's heart."

The girls couldn't look the people in the eye from the shame they felt from their other-selves.

"In the end, they apologized and they are all now dating Jaune." Everyone turned to the Curator, surprised.

"What!?" Pyrrha asked surprised and indignant. "What do you mean they are all dating Jaune? Is it like one of those weirder ones where he's overpowered and has a harem?"

"Nope. He's just a normal Jaune who is now being shared by a team. This is the aftermath of that scenario." Pyrrha slumped in her seat, crossing her arms. Grumbling at the unfairness of it all. Nora was still glaring but Ren just shook his head at the craziness of it all.

However, team RWBY shared looks between one another, wondering if this was possible between them. For now, they would all just have to watch.

**The screen opens.**

**If you would've ask Jaune if he'd be in this position when he started Beacon, he'd say you were crazy. But sometimes life is stranger than fiction because here he was dating four of the most beautiful and amazing women he had ever met: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, also known as Team RWBY.**

**It was a strange circumstance but he wasn't going to complain. After so many failed relationships or just being used, he had finally found four women that loved and cared for him as he loved and cared for them. He never thought he'd ever be in a polygamous relationship but he knew he just couldn't shun any of them and hurt them. And after a short time, he found it was just easy for him to love them all. It was still funny to think that this all started with that one bet.**

"Don't forgive them so easily!" Pyrrha complained at the screen, hoping that her other had a chance to win Jaune!

"Still, to be able to date all four women at once, he's got balls," Nora nodded. Still, team RWBY was quiet, wanting to see the full display first before any of them react too wildly.

**That day he had left his dorm to go over to RWBY's. He was going to return some notes he borrowed from Ruby and see if any of them wanted to hang out with him and his team. When he was about to knock on the door, he had heard them discussing the end of the bet and was intrigued to see what they were going to do. When he heard Ruby suggest him for it, he felt his heart clench a bit. He had been in this exact situation before and it was painful, to say the least. And then when he heard Yang and Blake agree to it, it just hurt all the more.**

"They can stop rubbing it into our face," Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah, seeing Vomit Boy speak like this about us sucks," Yang frowned. Blake still couldn't believe she could do that. And Weiss looked rather disappointed in herself.

**That's when he just decided to avoid them all. But no matter what he did or where he went, they just kept finding him. Every time he held just a bit of hope that they wouldn't try to use him just to win some stupid bet. That they just genuinely wanted to hang out or just do something together. But he was disappointed every time and the pain just grew and grew. By the end of the day, he was just done. He didn't want anything to do with any of them. Whether that was temporary or permanent, he wasn't sure but he honestly just didn't care at that point in time.**

"Please stop glaring Nora," Ruby begged her friend.

"Once the story gets to a place where you're not hurting fearless leader anymore!" Nora replied. Pyrrha nodded her head and glared as well.

**Eventually, they did apologize and he decided to put it behind him. What he didn't expect was for them all to confess to him and then ask him out simultaneously. In any other circumstance, he would've thought they were just trying to make it up to him or save face. But the genuine way they asked and explained their feelings made him believe them. He accepted it and, for the next day or so, thought he was either dreaming or Nora had driven him crazy. Or maybe a spar went wrong and this was all some dream while he was in a coma. Both turned out to be false and by the end of that week, he would be going on a date with each of them. To make it simple, they decided to just go in the order of how they asked him out during the bet: Yang first, followed by Ruby, then Blake and finally Weiss. How on Remnant was this going to go?**

"Yes, how on Remnant will it go?" Pyrrha huffed.

"You're not going to let this go so easily are you?" Blake asked. When the champion's green eyes turned to the Faunus she flinched.

"Your team even acknowledged that I liked Jaune and still went for it. I will always be angry."

* * *

**Jaune was standing in front of RWBY's dorm room, very nervous. He was about to go on his date with Yang, the heartthrob of most guys in his year. 'No pressure.' He thought to himself sarcastically.**

"I'm sure you'll do fine Vomi Boy," Yang stated. She was also al little scared of what might happen. Sure she had a few dates before, but Yang hasn't seen anything about Jaune that even hinted he was a good date.

Well, other than the fact that he's been in various worlds and in various relationships.

**He looked down to check his appearance one last time. He was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt under a blue, short-sleeved collar shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Along with that was a pair of black jeans with a matching belt and dancing shoes, Yang told him he'd need them. The whole thing made him look nice but not overdressed, a safe bet for a first date. He double-checked to make sure he had his Scroll and wallet, that'd be embarrassing if he forgot them.**

"He looks nice," Ruby said, liking how Jaune looked.

"Eh, eight out of ten," Yang replied. Weiss nodded her head and Blake just shrugged. Pyrrha meanwhile grinned, knowing that he could look nice.

**He also made sure he had the two 'gifts' he got from Ren and Nora before he left his dorm. Ren had given him some motion sickness pills. He had all but gotten over it but with his nerves, Ren thought it'd be better to be safe than sorry. Meanwhile, Nora had given him a pack of breath mints. Her thinking was that kissing with bad breath would be disastrous for him and Yang. Although she said it with a wink so he knew she was teasing him, didn't stop him from blushing though.**

"You're helping him!?" Pyrrha gasped. Ren and Nora turned to one another before nodding their heads.

"Yes," they said in unison. "If it's to help out Jaune, I'm willing to do as much," Ren stated.

"Ditto." Pyrrha was shocked. What about being teammates?

**With that done, he had no other reason to delay this any further. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Yang opened the door. He had expected her to be in her usual clothing but he was wrong. Ruby had called this her sister's 'Hunter' outfit and she looked gorgeous in it. He was stunned until he heard her giggle, "I guess you like it?" she asked teasingly.**

**He cleared his throat before he spoke up, "Y-yeah. You look great, Yang."**

"I completely agree," another voice wolf-whistled. The group turned to see an older Jaune sitting there leaning back on his chair watching. He looked similar to their Jaune except for...the silver hair…

"Holy shit when did you get here!?" Yang shouted as she saw the version of Jaune lounging there. He was wearing a black jacket with golden designs along the back, shoulders, and arms. He grinned at them before turning back to the screen.

"After the plot dump. And I have to say, he's got it easier than I did that's for sure. He got four girlfriends out of this."

"Uh...excuse me but aren't you...the Grimm Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Harrowed, just call me Dragon seeing as various other Jaunes are appearing." Dragon replied. "And I have to say, dick move girls." Pyrrha, finally finding an ally in this viewing nodded her head.

"Hold on, you look a little different from the world we saw!" Weiss pointed out.

"Do I? Timeline changes and you don't have to be so loud Weiss-Cream." That got a snort from Yang and a huff from Weiss. "Now shush… I want to see this world. It seems fun."

**She smiled at him, "Thank you, Jaune. You don't look half bad yourself." She closed the door behind herself and wrapped her right arm around his left. His arm was pressed up against her breast, causing him to blush. Yang just smiled up at him, "Let's get going." He smiled back at her and nodded and the two started to walk away from the dorms.**

"So far, it seems like a normal start of a date," Yang said in relief. Nothing too bad.

"Except, that Yang is obviously enjoying it more than you would," Blake countered.

**On the flight down to Vale, the two just chatted about random things that came to their minds. They eventually settled on their families but more specifically, their sisters. Jaune learned a few stories about Ruby from her younger days. Ruby would probably be embarrassed by what he learned but he had to admit, it was adorable. Jaune told her about his sister's usually shenanigans and he was positive that Yang was using them as inspiration to get ideas for her own sister. The conversation eased his nerves so much and he was feeling comfortable.**

"Ah...got to love that sibling connection," Dragon said with a smile. "I wonder if Atlanta has any about my Pyrrha or vice versa…"

"Your Pyrrha?" the redhead asked hopefully. The half Grimm put his finger to his lips and made a quiet motion.

"They are bonding rather well," Weiss said with her an air of slight jealousy. Where was this coming from?

**When the two got off the bullhead, they quickly got on Bumblebee and Yang drove them to where their actual date was. Although, her driving was causing Jaune to hold onto her for dear life. His arms were tight around her stomach and his face was buried into her shoulder from behind. Not to mention there was very little space between their bodies. Yang however didn't seem to mind, considering the content smile and slight pink of her cheeks.**

Yang blushed as well. The way they were and that happy look on her alternate's face made her cheeks warm.

"Have to admit, they do look cute together," Nora stated.

"In an incesty type of way," Dragon whispered but Blake heard. She turned her head to the alternate version of Jaune. Giving him a look, he pointed at his hair then Yang's. The Faunus did a few quick looks and it clicked. It made her nose bleed just a little, and the smirk on his face made her look away.

Taboo stories were hot but so embarrassing at the same time!

**They eventually stopped in front of a dance club. Not like Junior's though, it was more casual and more family orientated. The two walked in and grabbed a table and someone came by to ask if they wanted anything. They ordered two sodas and a few appetizers. As they were waiting, Yang started to make a few of her usual puns to pass the time. Jaune sighed but had a small smile on his lips. They were bad but not completely terrible. He eventually decided to bite the metaphorical bullet and started to make a few of his own. The shocked look on her face was amazing but not as much as the genuine laughter he got out of her. That was completely worth it.**

"Oh god no," Ruby groaned. "I thought we were away from this!"

"Shh…" Yang said with a smile. "Let mama enjoy. I'm liking this Jaune more and more." Pyrrha glared again. This world was not turning out the way she wanted.

**A bit later, Yang had pulled him out onto the dance floor. The two danced together, both enjoying dancing with someone just as good as they were and seemed to love the act just as much. They eventually drew the attention of a few of the other patrons and they received a round of applause. Jaune flushed at that while Yang took it in stride and made him take a bow with her. He also found out that Yang's mood and smile were contagious because he couldn't stop himself from having as great of a time as her and keeping a smile on his face.**

Seeing the look on her other's face, Yang felt a pang of jealousy. The way she seemed to be enjoying her date made her feel slightly inadequate. How come she couldn't find a person to do that with? Then again it was still only her second semester in Beacon so she had time.

Maybe she should look into her version of Jaune? He seemed like a fun time, especially with his time powers.

**A slow song came on and Jaune had no idea on what he should do. He looked at Yang who just gave a playful sigh. She took his hands and placed them on her hip before wrapping her arms around upper back and getting close. Jaune was pretty rigid, so she led the dance for the first few seconds before he relaxed and joined her. He smiled at her and she did the same before resting her head against his chest. He froze for a second before he smile widened and he took control of the dance.**

"Huh," Dragon said seeing that. "That's different."

"What is?" Nora asked the alternate version of Jaune.

"He doesn't know how to dance. I thought for sure most of us do."

"But he did dance," Weiss countered. "Just didn't know how to slow dance."

"Weird. I guess different parts of the multiverse result in different upbringings."

**When the song ended, the two just looked into each other's eyes. They leaned forward slightly but their Scrolls went off right at that moment. It was a reminder for them to head back to Beacon within the hour.**

"DAMN IT!" Yang said. She was on the edge of her seat. Seeing the kiss about to happen had her eyes widening and hoping that it would work out! But no! They got cockblocked.

"YES!" Pyrrha shouted in glee.

Dragon shifted his seat and was now sitting next to Nora. "What's with Pyrrha?" he asked.

"She's just being a little miffed that it's rare for her to be with any version of you in our part of the multiverse," Ren explained.

"Huh...I thought people liked Arkos," Dragon replied. The groups gave him a look. "With my time dimension-hopping, I learned people liked giving people ship names. Arkos is one for any version of me and Pyrrha." That seemed to delight the champion.

"And what about us?" Yang pointed at herself and him.

"Dragonslayer. Because I'm usually a knight and well...I'd have to face you in order to get a date wouldn't I?" Dragon grinned at Yang and winked. That made the blonde repeat the name and found that she liked it.

**The two sighed in disappointment and let the other go. They went back to Bumblebee and Yang drove them back to the bullheads. But this time, safer and along the scenic route, just so they could have just a bit more time with each other. Jaune didn't argue in the slightest. As they arrived, Jaune tasted his breath and realized it was bad. He took out the mints Nora gave him and popped two into his mouth to alleviate that.**

**Yang saw this and raised an eyebrow a him. He just shrugged, "The appetizers." He explained simply before holding the case out to her, "Want some?"**

"Boo! You could have used a better pick up line!" Dragon shouted.

"Really? What would you have said, Mr. Half Grimm?" Weiss demanded. The silver-haired Jaune opened his mouth...only to stop.

"Okay I admit, I'm not good with on the spot stuff when it comes to being flirty." That had gained a few laughs from people, and actually eased the tension that was rising within Pyrrha. Even if it was just a little.

"Once a dork, always a dork," Weiss giggled.

**"Two please." She said as she held out her hand. He shook two out and she tossed them into her own mouth. They walked onto the bullhead and took their seats. As it took off, Yang sat a bit closer to him and wrapped her arm around his again. She then leaned her head on his shoulder to relax easier. Jaune didn't freeze up that time, he just smiled.**

**The two were walking back to the dorms and Yang was still leaning on Jaune similar to how they were when on the bullhead. They eventually got back to their dorms and she begrudgingly separated from him. She looked up at him and smiled, "I had fun tonight, Jaune. Thank you."**

**He smiled back at her, "No problem. I had fun too."**

"Okay, that was sweet. A sort of date I'd like to go too," Yang grinned. "Some food and dancing, always fun in my books."

"Pretty sure other Jaunes have done that with you and more."

**A thought came to him at that moment and he wasn't a hundred percent sure on whether to go for it or not. But remembering what almost happened when they were at the club, he decided he should. He leaned forward and left a kiss on her cheek. As he pulled back, he saw her looking stunned with a faint pink to her cheeks. She most likely didn't expect him to be so forward. He gave her a small smile, "Good night, Yang."**

"Weak!" Blake shouted. "That could have been much more romantic!"

"Ah give it a moment," Dragon told them. "Most if not all of us Jaune's tend to need a hint to do anything romantic."

"You in that group?" Nora asked.

"Definitely. It took a lot of heartache before I understood some people liked me."

**As he turned to his dorm, he felt her grab his hand. He turned around and she pushed him against his door. He looked at her in shock as she looked at him with a gleam in her eyes and a predatory smirk. "That's not allowed, Jauney." He swallowed at her husky tone. She leaned in closer, "But this is." She then leant forward and planted a searing kiss to his lips. His eyes widened in shock at the reality and he just looked into her half-lidded ones. He then started to close his own and wrapped his arms around her lower back to pull her closer as he kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss and closed her own eyes the rest of the way as her arms wrapped around his neck.**

"See what I mean?" That half Grimm said. "Now the question is if he'll remember it."

"I take it you're not as dense as he is?" Ren chuckled.

"I'll have you know I have a semblance to help with understanding something. So I'm only a little better than him." Again, that got a few laughs and Pyrrha seemed less inclined to murder anyone from team RWBY.

**The two kissed for a solid minute before they pulled apart. They just looked into each other's eyes. Yang then whispered, "Good night, Jauney."**

**He smiled, "Good night." The two separated and Yang walked back to her door. She opened it and gave him a wink before she disappeared inside.**

**Jaune just leant against the door and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Well, that went better than I thought."**

Nora raised a placard that had the number 7 on it, Ren showed an 8, Dragon put a 9. Nora saw this. "Really?"

"A for effort. He barely knows what he's doing, I'll judge him harder on the next date."

"You...aren't pulling any punches are you?" Pyrrha asked her love's doppelganger.

"When you've met up with various versions of yourself, it's easier to be harsh."

* * *

**The next day, Jaune was preparing for his date with the young leader of his sister team. He wasn't as nervous as he was with Yang's date but that was because he hung out with Ruby much more than anyone else on RWBY. Not the same thing but it at least eased his nerves just a bit.**

"I hope he's as good with me as he was with Yang," Ruby said hopefully. That got her a playful noogie from her sister.

"Please, my date is going to be the best one he'll have from our team."

"Yang!" Ruby whined.

"Is that a challenge?" Weiss asked, catching everyone's attention. "I'm sure since the dork had a crush on me, our date will be the best."

"Huh...this is a first," Dragon whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ren replied. Nora leaned in to listen as well. Pyrrha meanwhile was too focused on what Weiss was implying.

"It usually takes a lot from a Jaune to get any form of Weiss to like him. What your guy do?"

"Nothing," Nora replied. "I think she's falling for other versions of Jaune."

"Oh, that does not bode well…" Dragon said. "Falling in love with a person who should technically be fictional to your world tends to hurt hearts. Namely, because you can't be with them unless you can travel worlds yourself."

**Ruby told him that he could dress casually so he decided to take her advice. So he was wearing what he usually did, minus his armor and his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie. With how much Nora laughed when she saw the mascot on his chest, he didn't want to risk the same with Ruby. Wouldn't be the best start to the date. As he was about to leave, Nora shouted at him and he turned to see her toss something at him. He caught it and found it to be the same pack of mints from the previous day. He looked up to see Nora giving him the same look from the day before. He rolled his eyes and sighed at her before leaving.**

"That's going to be a recurring thing between the dates isn't it?" Pyrrha asked with a sigh.

"Totally," Dragon and Nora nodded. That caused the little bomber to look at him. "You're tied for best friend in my world. Right next to Ruby and Atlanta." That got Nora to grin and Ruby to pout.

"Not girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well, that's a secret now Ruby," Dragon grinned. "Beat me in a fight and maybe I'll tell you who I'm dating." Now that had gotten the interest of the people listening. "But let's finish this world first."

**He knocked on RWBY's dorm and almost immediately it was swung open to reveal the little reaper. She gave him her usual giant smile, "Hey, Jaune! Ready to go?"**

**He just gave her a smaller but no less happy smile, "Yes I am." He then gave a low bow, "Please lead the way, Miss Rose." He said in a clearly fake posh accent.**

**That just caused Ruby to laugh, "Come on, you dork." She said as she walked past him.**

**Jaune started to follow behind her, "You're the one going on a date with this dork."**

**She gained a small blush, "I never said it was bad. I like that you're a dork, like me."**

**Jaune smiled back, "I'd say you are 'adorkable', Ruby."**

**She groaned, "One date with Yang and your making puns." That caused him to chuckle.**

"SEE! BETTER DATE ALREADY!" Yang cheered.

"We'll see about that Yang!" Ruby challenged her.

"Man, this is going to taste like diabetes isn't it?" Dragon asked. Ren and Nora nodded.

"Taste like diabetes?" Pyrrha and Weiss asked at the same time.

"It's going to be too sweet."

**The two enjoyed an average ride on the bullhead to Vale after that. Mostly, Ruby was just asking him more questions about the upgrades he had in mind for Crocea Mors. He answered all of them with no issue and she would type into her Scroll. When he asked her what she was doing, she just hid her Scroll from him. She placed her finger to her lips and told him it was a secret. He shrugged it off, if she didn't want to answer him, she wouldn't. Besides if he kept asking, the conversation would just devolve into her just saying 'nope' anyway.**

"They know each other so well," Blake sigh. Now, this was feeding her inner romantic. It felt so good to see it.

"Huh, I wonder if he's going to get those shield upgrades like most normal Jaune's get." Dragon said to himself, thankfully no one heard him. That would be screwing with the timeline more than that group they were meeting about are already doing.

**When they go to Vale, Ruby started to lead them to their destination. The sidewalks were filled with more people than they were used to and kept nudging into them. At one point, someone nearly knocked Ruby over before Jaune managed to grab her arm to keep her upright. The little kid apologized before running off to find his friends.**

"Rude much," Weiss frowned.

"He did apologize though," Ruby told her. Weiss still frowned.

**As they started walking again, Jaune let go of her arm. A few seconds later, he felt Ruby gently take his left hand in her right. He looked down at her, stunned by her action. She was just looking straight ahead with a blush on her cheeks, "Just so we don't get separated." She explained to him. After a second, he just smiled and gently squeezed back. She looked at him in shock but when she saw his smile, she smiled back with the blush still on her cheeks.**

"Oh gods," Nora grabbed her heart. "Too precious! When did our little leader turn so cute!?"

That made Ruby blush much to her own embarrassment, as everyone, yes even Pyrrha, smiled at the bomber's words.

**The two eventually stopped at their usual comic store and Jaune was confused. That was until he saw that they were having a huge sale, probably to try and get rid of their backstock and make space for their new inventory coming in. The two both gained a gleam in their eyes before they went into the store.**

"That...really?" Blake looked at Ruby. "That's where you would take him for a date?"

"We both like that place so why not?" the reaper pouted.

**They spend the next couple of hours browsing the store to see what they wanted while discussing comics with the store owner, Arris. The man loved comics and it was his passion. He was always in the mood to discuss past and possible future comics with people. Especially, these two. They held the same passion that he did and it was always a good day when one showed up to his humble store.**

"Huh. Interesting. The comic store owner in my world was an old man named Stanley. May his soul rest in peace." Dragon lowered his head and sighed.

**By the end, both had a dozen comics each ready to buy. Arris rang them up but right after they paid, he asked them to wait up. He disappeared into the back room and emerged with two copies of a comic. He gave one to each of them, free of charge, and told them they may be interested in them. They both thanked him and he told them to enjoy the rest of their date. Both blushed because neither told him it was a date. Maybe they just looked like a real couple.**

**As they left the comic store, Ruby asked if he minded if they stopped at the weapon shop. She needed to get more gun oil and a new whetstone for Crescent Rose. He agreed and took her hand in his. That stunned her but she just smiled and led them to her favorite store in Vale.**

"This date is so adorkable," Yang snickered. "I may like it more than my own date seeing how sweet you are with each other."

"I'll have to admit, after getting over my anger, seeing all of these puts a smile on my face," Pyrrha said. "Its nice to see that not every world is about fighting."

"Yeah! Like the Game Night World or NSP!" Nora chimed in.

"NSP?" Dragon asked.

"Ninja Sex Party," Ren informed him, getting a look that said what the fuck in return.

**When they got there, Jaune took her bag with her comics in it and she took off around the store. She was grabbing what she needed, after comparing everything they had to find the best one, it was for her 'sweetheart' after all. She then started to look around at all the new inventory of weapons and additional parts. Jaune just smirked at her usual antics and just stood off to the side to let the reaper have her fun. This may not be his forte but Ruby looked way too happy for him to rain on her parade. He took one of the mints Nora gave him and tossed it into the air before catching it in his mouth before looking over the comic that Arris had given him. He knew he'd be there a while.**

"Wow Ruby," Weiss teased. "You left Jaune to go shopping on your date."

"WEISS!" Ruby blushed at the accusation.

"Hey don't worry," Dragon told her from his spot. "All girlfriends do that at least once or twice a month. It's not so bad."

"And how would you know?" Yang smirked.

"Lingerie and swimsuit shopping." The silver-haired version of Jaune grinned and elbowed Ren in the ribs as if he knew what he was talking about. He didn't…at least not yet.

**Eventually, she burned herself out. She walked back over to Jaune with a bag with her oil, whetstone and a few upgrades for her precious weapon. She went to reach for her bag of comics but Jaune just moved it from her hand. She looked at him in confusion but he just told her, he had no problem carrying it for her. She smiled at his gesture and took his hand once again to lead him out of the store.**

"Aw, that's sweet," Pyrrha cooed. "This world just seems so nice. I just don't like that I'm not part of this whole thing…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure there are a lot of worlds where you get together with Jaune!" Nora tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah. Some of them have the freakiest sex," Dragon joked. That made Pyrrha blush in embarrassment as the others turned to him who just shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't know that? Would he?

**The two were walking back to the airfield to get a ride back to Beacon. As they were doing that, Jaune got an idea and started to lead them to a place close by. When Ruby asked him where they were going, he raised a finger to his lip and told her, 'Secret.' That just earned him an adorable pout from the younger girl.**

"He better not have anything devious in mind!" Yang shouted.

"Wow, devious. Such a big word," Blake chuckled.

"Shush you!"

**Jaune brought her to a small bakery that he had only found earlier in the week. Ruby's eyes widened in realization and he pulled her into the building. A few minutes later, the two exited with Ruby holding a paper bag to her chest and a huge smile on her lips. Inside the bag were two dozen freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. They were lucky, they literally just came out of the oven when they walked in. Although, that now meant that Jaune was holding the bag with her weapon supplies now, but he didn't complain. Seven sisters prepared him for this. Ruby grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the airfield. She wanted to get back to Beacon to enjoy her cookies and comics with her date.**

"At least he's trained for you girls," Dragon said happily.

"And you're not?" Weiss countered.

"After some bad stuff happened to me, I'm not as subservient." The group flinched remembering what happened to a version fo him.

"Did we ever apologize for that?" Ruby asked.

"Shh, later. We're watching something cute. Not paying attention to my problems."

**When they got back to Beacon, the two went to the dorm's common room so they could relax from running around Vale all day. The two sat down on the couch and both started to read one of the comics they got. Ruby was reading a new issue of a series she enjoyed while Jaune was still reading the same one from earlier. Ruby reached into her bag of cookies to try one, they had finally cooled enough that she wouldn't burn her mouth but they were still warm to the touch. She bit into it and immediately hummed in joy.**

"And...saved," Ruby said taking a picture of the image of them just lazing around one another.

"WAIT! I FORGOT TO TAKE A PICTURE OF MY KISS!" Yang shouted. "NOOO!"

**Jaune looked over to the girl clearly enjoying her snack. He smiled at her, "They good?"**

**She quickly nodded as she swallowed, "These have to be the second-best cookies I've ever had!" she practically squealed before she devoured the rest of the cookie.**

**Jaune just smiled more, "Glad you like them, Ruby." He turned back to read his comic.**

**He heard Ruby dig into the bag again to get another cookie. He then felt her poke his arm and he turned to her, that's when he saw her holding the cookie out to him, "Would you like one?" she asked.**

Team (R)WBY gasped in shock. That actually had JNPR looking at them weirdly. Yes, even the alternate Jaune. "But...she never shares her cookies!" Yang complained

"The apocalypse! It's the apocalypse!" Weiss said in fear.

"It might be a fake Ruby!" Blake said, hopeful that it was nothing so bad!

"Guys, I'm not that bad…" Ruby pouted. "I share cookies."

"Yeah, she'll share cookies in my world," Dragon nodded his head. "She won't share strawberries though. _Those_ are her favorites." The reaper nodded her head vigorously.

**That honestly floored him. Ruby rarely ever shared her cookies and if they were as good as she was saying, well that was even more shocking. "Sure. Thank you."**

**He reached for it but she pulled it away before he could grab it. He looked at her and she was blushing. She then held it closer to his face, "Say, Ahh." That caused him to blush but he did as she asked. He took a bite from it and he had to admit it was very good.**

"So precious," Nora repeated. Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Indeed. I can't be mad at that, not too much," the redhead sighed.

**After she was done feeding him the cookie. They fell back into a comfortable silence of reading and her eating her cookies. When it was getting to be time for them to get back to the dorm, Jaune turned to Ruby and found that she had crumbs around her mouth. He chuckled and grabbed a napkin. He gently put a hand on her cheek and started to clean her face for her. While the poor girl was just shocked and blushing like crazy.**

**When he was done, he tried to pull his hand away from her cheek. But she laid her hand on top of his and leaned more into his touch. Ruby's silver eyes stared into his blue and she gently gripped the front of his hoodie and pulled slightly towards herself. He understood what she wanted and he was happy to oblige.**

**He leaned in and the two kissed. It was gentle, chaste and tasted like chocolate. It was perfect.**

"And got another one!" Ruby giggled. "Aw, I'm going to savor this like she savored that cookie!"

That made Yang grumble at the unfairness of it all and the others to laugh at her plight.

* * *

**The next day was here and Jaune was now preparing for his date with Blake. This one was different for him. Like Ruby, he had hung out with Blake numerous times before but this was definitely more intimate than those occasions. But similar to Yang, the two of them hanging out in public would make a lot of people think they were dating since very few people ever saw them together.**

"Huh...I never hung out with my version of Blake before," Dragon stated in surprise. "So this will be rather eye-opening for me too."

**For this date, he decided to go with a slightly different outfit. He traded out his hoodie for a long-sleeve black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. It looked very similar to his usual look but it was different enough for anyone who knew him to notice.**

"I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with him dressed like that," Blake stated.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by what he wears too much if you are dating," Dragon told her. "But I can see your point. That is better than the hoodie given your own style."

"You know a lot about this subject," Pyrrha said.

"Lots of experience dating," he answered with a smile.

**As he was leaving his room, he noticed Nora perk up and he knew what she was going to say. Before she could, he grabbed the mints off his desk and waved them at her dramatically. She just wiggled her eyebrows at him with her teasing look and he just rolled his eyes at her as he walked out of the room. As he turned to RWBY's dorm, he was shocked to see Blake leaning against it, waiting for him. She had a little smile on her lips as she saw his shocked expression. "Hi." She said innocently.**

**He quickly shook himself from his shock, "Hey. Sorry, wasn't expecting to see you there." He said sheepishly.**

**"Good." She told him. "I wouldn't want you to think I was predictable."**

"Ooh," Nora and Yang cheered. "Kitty has surprises!"

"Of course, I have had dates before," Blake rolled her eyes. "The problem was that he was an asshole. So I left him."

**That made Jaune raise an eyebrow, "So if I offered you tuna, you would say no?" he asked her teasingly.**

**Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, "That is so not fair."**

"Seems like he knows how you operate!" Nora laughed, as did Yang and Ruby. Blake's cat ears pressed down against her head as she pouted. Betrayed by her favorite food!

**He shrugged with a smile, "All is fair in love and war."**

**That's when Blake's eyes widen again before she walked over to him and clearly within his personal space. She laid her hands on his chest and leant in close. Jaune just went rigid and he felt his heart rate increase. She then spoke in a hushed tone, "Are you saying you love me, Jaune?"**

"And she launches a counter-attack! What will my other self do!?" Dragon said like an announcer.

**Jaune could do nothing but stare into her amber eyes, "Uh…I-I….ummm…" was all he could stutter out.**

"And he misses his swing! Announcer Nora what do you think?"

"Fearless leader needs to be more fearless! He has to go in for that pussy!" Nora replied, causing Yang, Weiss, Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha to do a spit take and look at the orange-haired girl. "What? I'm obviously joking that she's a cat."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you meant something else," Blake said.

"What else could she mean?" Ruby asked innocently. "Is this another innuendo I don't understand?"

"Yes." The entire theater replies.

**That earned a small giggle from Blake, "Now I see why Yang likes to do this." She gave him a teasing grin. That just caused Jaune to groan a bit. He then felt Blake leave a gentle kiss to his cheek and he stared at her in utter shock. As she pulled away from him, she just gave him a small smile with a light blush to her cheeks. "Come on, Jaune. We are wasting time." She then turned and started to walk down the hall. Jaune shook his head before he jogged after the hidden Faunus.**

"And it's Blake with a major strike to our dear old knight!" Nora said, causing Ren to shake his head. He did have a smile on his face.

"Team RWBY any thoughts on the matter?" Dragon asked grinning.

"Well, Dragon, it seems like it will be Blake that will be wearing the pants in this relationship!" Yang smiled, getting into the little play the two were doing.

"Are you three going to be doing this the whole time?" Pyrrha giggled.

"Only during the Blake section!"

**The ride down was enjoyable. Blake had finished the unedited version of The Tale of Star-Crossed Lovers and the two were discussing it. Now that she had read the real version of the story, Blake had to admit that it was beautiful, although tragic, love story. Blake subtly turned the discussion from that to trying to convince Jaune to read Ninjas of Love. **

"Wait...does that exist in all universes?" Dragon asked dropping the act for a moment.

"In most universes, we saw with Blake in it, yes," Ruby replied.

"Huh...that's neat. A universal constant I guess."

**It really wasn't what he usually read but Blake really wanted to discuss the series with someone and she felt like Jaune would be the only one in their close circle of friends that would appreciate it. He eventually agreed to read the first book but he made no promises on whether he'd like it or not. The smile on her face was enough to know how much the gesture meant to her.**

"Yes...another one added to our cause," Blake grinned.

**The two eventually got to Vale and they made their way to Blake's usual bookstore. She explained to him that she tried to come probably once or twice a month to pick up any new books. They walked in to see an older goat Faunus behind the counter. She was reading her own book but looked up to see the two walked in. She smiled and welcomed them before returning to her book.**

"Interesting, I've never seent hat bookstore before. I may have to look it up," Blake said.

"To get more smut?" Weiss asked making a face.

"Once again, it is not smut."

**The two looked around to see if anything caught their interests. Both were in luck. Jaune had found a fantasy novel about a group of people trying to destroy a ring of dark magic and Blake found a novel of a dystopian country that would force children to participate in a battle royal deathmatch. The two paid for their books and walked out into the streets of Vale once again.**

"Boring," Nora groaned. "Dragon, from one announcer to another, why is this one more boring than Ruby's shopping trip?"

"Because you don't like books too much," Dragon replied almost offhandedly. Ren gave him a look. "She's my best friend in my world. Just like you, I understand Nora rather well."

"Ah, so you know our hurdles…" The two men shared one look and gave each other a firm nod. Two men who knew the craziness of Nora Valkyrie.

**They then went to a relatively new restaurant. It served authentic Mistralian food. They sat down and looked over the menu. They eventually settled on sushi for Blake and a bowl of chicken ramen for Jaune, along with a cup of tea for each. When their food showed up, Blake was surprised how easily Jaune used his chopsticks. That's when he explained that his family took many camping trips in Mistral, so using chopsticks was second nature to him.**

"The eastern part of Mistral. If they went to the western part, I'm pretty sure he and I would have bumped into each other," Pyrrha sighed in defeat.

**Jaune couldn't get over how much utter bliss Blake was in from eating her lunch. He could see her ears twitching under her bow with every bite she took. He just chuckled himself as he ate his own lunch. When they were done, the waitress came back over and asked them if they wanted anything else. Blake was about to say no but Jaune asked for two taiyaki to go. The waitress nodded and brought them their bill. The two each paid for what they ordered with Jaune also covering the taiyaki.**

"Taiyaki?" Ruby asked.

"Ah just watch," Dragon said. "Pretty sure they'll explain."

**When the waitress came back to collect the lien, she also handed him two pastries wrapped in wax paper. They two left and Jaune handed one to her which she took. She unwrapped it to reveal a golden-brown, fish-shaped pastry. Blake was shocked and looked to Jaune, who had just bitten off the head of his own. Blake took a smaller bite from the warm snack and her mouth was filled with the flavor of waffles and red bean paste. She closed her eyes and hummed in enjoyment. She opened her eyes and Jaune was smiling ta her, "I thought you'd like it. Not everyone's favorite but they do hit the spot." He then took another bite from his taiyaki.**

"Yum/Ew red bean paste," Blake and Ruby said.

"It's not bad, but I prefer mine with matcha," Ren replied. "Nora gets her with something fruity."

"I get it with chocolate," Dragon nodded.

"We should get some of these," Yang whispered to Pyrrha who nodded.

**She didn't answer besides returning his smile and taking another bite herself. The two enjoyed their snack and started walking through one of Vale's parks. The two were having light conversation as they did. When they were done, they tossed the wax paper into a nearby garbage can. That's when Jaune notice that Blake had some bean paste on the side of her mouth. Without thinking, he reached over and gently wiped it off with his thumb before licking it off his finger.**

"And Jaune finally has a one-two counter!" Dragon announced. "Dessert and the ever so lovable wiping off something from your partner's lips.

"It's a critical hit since Blake seems frozen!" Yang laughed.

**That's when he realized what he did and he turned to Blake. Both were staring wide-eyed at the other, neither moving. Although, he did notice the blush on her cheeks. He cleared his throat as he blushed, "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."**

**Blake just shook her head and looked away slightly, "It's okay." There was an awkward silence for several seconds before Blake grabbed his wrist and started to pull him further down the walkway they were on. Jaune just let her do this until they were in front of a bench and she sat down on it. Jaune took her cue and sat down next to her. He then realized he had an aftertaste from the taiyaki, so he popped a couple mints into his mouth to fix it. Once he did, she leant over and laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed up and heard her ask, "Would it be alright if we sit like this for a while?" She sounded nervous.**

This time it was Blake who took a picture of the two relaxing. Yang once again whined as she was the only one who didn't take any pictures of their date.

**Jaune relaxed a bit, "Sure, Blake." That was when he felt her relax just a bit against him. He also picked up on the fact that she was still holding his wrist. He felt her hand travel down and intertwine her fingers with his own. That made him smile, he returned the gentle pressure and leaned his head gently on hers. The two sat like that until the sun started to set and they begrudgingly got up to get to the airfield.**

"Now that is a date I would love to experience," Blake said. "If I can only make Sun to be like that."

"I don't think he'll be able to sit still too long," Ren told her.

**They got back to Beacon and were making their way back to their dorms. Jaune was happy with the way the day had went but every time he looked over to Blake she seemed nervous. When they were standing in front of their dorms, he turned to her with a smile, "I had a lot of fun today."**

**Blake was having a hard time looking him in his eyes but nodded, "Me too." She said simply.**

**A tense and awkward silence filled the hallway after that. Jaune was starting to think he had done something to make her uncomfortable and was trying to figure out what exactly he did. He eventually sighed and started to scratch the back of his head, "I, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Blake." He turned to his door and felt bad that he had somehow botched this whole thing up.**

"Wait, she doesn't kiss him?" Ruby asked surprised. "Everyone did."

"No! Don't miss out on this!" Blake whined. "Live up to our books me!"

**As he was reaching for the door, he felt her gently tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and he wasn't expecting to see what he did. There she was standing there looking to the side with her black cat ears exposed to him. She seemed to shuffle nervously as he stared at them, "So, what do you think?" she asked.**

Blake stopped her complaining and took a sharp intake of breath.

**That's when it all clicked for him and he smiled slightly, "They're cute." He said simply and they twitched when she hears that. She looked up at him in disbelief. That's when he continued, "And you're beautiful." **

The Faunus blushed, having not expected such pure words.

**She just stared at him for a few seconds as her insecurities finally melted away. She smiled at him and stepped closer. He took her cue and leant down for them to share a kiss with her hands gently resting on his chest and his hands holding her upper arms just as gently. Each gaining a sense of security from the other.**

"And Jaune has scored! Figuratively!" Dragon shouted.

"Maybe more in the future!" Nora grinned.

* * *

**Jaune was preparing for the last date he had with the members of RWBY and if he was being honest, this one was the one he was most nervous for. Weiss was the girl he had asked out repeatedly and every time, she had shot him down. So, finally getting the chance was a lot of pressure.**

"Yeah, that was going to be the hardest thing for him," Pyrrha said. "The one who rejected over and over again."

"I know that he's not a bad person now," Weiss mumbled. "I just wish I didn't mistrust him earlier on."

"Second thoughts?" Ruby asked, feeling a little threatened. Not only was she fighting Pyrrha and Penny for Jaune, she was worried Weiss will too!

"I don't think I know our version well enough," Weiss said. "I want to ensure I know him before I can say I actually like him. The other versions of him are a good standard to set him against."

**He stopped himself from having a possible panic attack and took a deep breath. Once he was calm, he made sure to double-check his outfit. He was wearing a white, button-up dress shirt. It was tucked into his black jeans and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. To finish off the outfit, was a pair of black dress shoes. It was probably a bit much but he felt like he should go all out since it was for Weiss.**

'_He looks nice,'_ Weiss thought to herself. Pyrrha did too, as did Ruby.

**With that done, he grabbed his wallet and Scroll along with the mints so Nora would leave him alone about it. With everything in order, he finally walked out of his dorm and over to the neighboring one. He knocked and waited a few seconds. The door opened and there was Weiss. She looked him up and down before she smiled at him, "Well, you certainly clean up nice."**

"So my other self agrees," Weiss mumbles. Pyrrha and Ruby glared at her for a moment. Where was this coming from?

**He returned the smile, "Thank you, Weiss. You look great too."**

**She gave him a small nod, the smile never leaving her face. "Thank you, Jaune. Shall we get going?"**

**Jaune nodded before remembered some advice from his father. He offered her his arm, "Let's get going, Snow Angel."**

"I still don't like that name," Weiss admitted. She then looked at the screen and the various other versions of Jaune who called her that. "I guess it depends on who says it…"

**She narrowed her eyes at him before she playfully rolled them and sighed. She then looked at his arm before she wrapped her own around his. The two then started to walk down the hall. "Please, tell me you won't be calling me that all the time." She said to him.**

**Jaune chuckled slightly, "Don't worry. I'll only call you that occasionally. Or when it'll annoy you." He added with a smirk.**

"He's got a backbone with this version," Blake grinned. "I'm sure Jaune wouldn't be able to do this without going through some growth."

"I know but it looks good on him," Pyrrha mumbled. Seeing Jaune able to speak freely and make people happy. It was refreshing since there was barely any difference between their own and this. Well, prior to the awakening of his own powers of course.

**That earned him another sigh, "Why did I agree to this date?"**

**Jaune just shrugged, "No idea. Maybe you felt bad for me." There was a second pause before he was slapped hard on the shoulder. "Ow!" He looked at Weiss in confusion and she was glaring at him.**

"Of course it would be her that would make Jaune doubt himself," Dragon frowned.

"Why would you say that?" Ruby asked.

"She's the one who always got to him feel the worst because he liked her and she spurned him. But the two who would hurt any version of me the most are Ruby and Pyrrha. The two closest to our heart, whether it be platonic or romantic." Pyrrha and Ruby blushed. "They will be the ones who hold the biggest sway no matter what we do."

"Then how about any of us who likes him?" Weiss asked.

"Of course you'll become the number one when the time comes." That made the women blush. "Now shh. Back to the show."

**"I'm going to say this once, Jaune, so listen." She said sternly. "This is not a pity date. I am giving you this chance because I want to see if a relationship between us will work. So, don't you ever think I'm treating you like how any of those other girls used to treat you. Do you understand?"**

"Aww...she does care!" Ruby squealed happily. She hugged happily her partner.

"Let go of me you dolt!" the Schnee heiress blushed.

**Jaune just stared at her, not expecting that. He then nodded slowly, "Crystal."**

**She kept her stern look up for a few more seconds before she smiled at him, "Good. Because I feel like you won't disappoint me."**

"You should so just say you want to go on a date." Yang grinned at the heiress. "You should stop being so uptight about it."

"I am not uptight!" Weiss defended herself. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "Okay, maybe a little."

**The two resumed walking and Jaune decided to ask the question he was most curious about, "So, what exactly are we going to do?"**

**"Well, I think we'll start with a light meal at a nice cafe. Then I heard there is a Spruce Willis movie out, so we can see if those reviews were right about how good it actually is. After that, we can head back here and study. That way I'll know just how much you're struggling." She explained to him.**

"That sounds even more boring than Blake's date!" Nora complained.

"At least she has a movie in their date compared to Blakes," Ruby told her.

"At least it will be better than nothing," Yang grinned.

"I know you guys are doing this to annoy me, but I'm happy to see a good date when I see one," Blake responded.

**Jaune nodded for a bit before something clicked, "Wait a minute, that's the exact date I asked you out on a couple of weeks before the dance."**

It took them a moment...before the entire theater to start laughing. Weiss blushed again. "No wonder why there was a movie in there! It was Jaune's idea!" Dragon chuckled.

"Oh god! It so good!" Pyrrha stated happily. "I thought it was weird she suggested a Spruce Willis film."

"Weiss, it would be good if we discuss what to do for a date prior to this!" Ruby laughed.

"All of you, traitors!" Weiss stutters.

**She looked to the side to hide her faint blush, "Well, it was a good idea. And I thought it would be a decent way to show you I'm serious about this."**

**Jaune just looked at her in disbelief until he smiled at her. He decided to not embarrass her anymore so he just looked forward before saying, "Thank you." That earned a small smile from her and the two continued to walk in peaceful silence.**

"See at least that Jaune gets it!"

**That peace carried onto the bullhead ride and they quickly found themselves in Vale. The two then started to go to the cafe that Weiss had in mind. They each got a coffee while Weiss ordered a grilled chicken salad and Jaune ordered a turkey and cheese panini. As the two ate, Weiss asked him how he got into singing and playing guitar. He told her that one of his older sisters was very passionate about music and he had asked her to teach him to play. The singing was just something he did a lot growing up and after so much time doing it, he had gotten pretty good at it. He asked her the same and she told him that it was a way to express the loneliness and sadness she felt growing up. But she grew to love doing it very much.**

"They have music in common," Ruby grinned. "Maybe we can start a band!"

"Or a dance troupe!" Nora insisted. Ren kindly shook his head, smiling the entire time.

"Uh...what?" Dragon asked confused.

"The first world we saw Jaune was part of a dance group," Blake informed him.

"I see.

**When they were done, Weiss paid the bill. She refused to allow Jaune to pay for any of it and he was not about to argue with her, there was no way he'd win anyway. The two made their way to the movie theater where they got their tickets and popcorn to share. Again Weiss refused to let him pay. The two then sat down and started to watch the movie Demise Request. The plot was that a trauma surgeon turned into a vigilante after his wife and daughter were attacked by masked men; his wife died and his daughter wound up in a coma.**

"That's an intersting premise," Pyrrha said.

"I'm pretty sure its more darama than action, probably why Weiss there would enjoy it." Dragon stated.

**Both of them thought it was good. Not just for the action but the story was pretty solid and the main character's drive and journey were pretty good too. The only 'mishap' the two had in the movie was when they both reached into the bucket of popcorn and ended up brushing hands. Both stared at the other in shock before both relaxed and put the bucket down. It was forgotten and the two decided to just hold hands for the rest of the movie.**

"Again, too precious," Nora cooed. "Fearless leader is too precious." This time she took a picture. Weiss secretly did as well.

**After the movie ended, both were satisfied with it and walked out of the theater thoroughly pleased. The two enjoyed a nice stroll through Vale as they made their way slowly back to the airfield. They got back onto the bullhead and Weiss asked him which subject was giving him the most trouble. He told her it was history and she really wasn't surprised by that. Doctor Oobleck was a tough teacher to follow along with.**

The entire room groaned. Dragon shrugged. "He's not that bad."

"But he speaks so fast!" Ruby whined.

"Just ask him to slow down." That caused everyone to balk. They can do that?

**When they got back to Beacon, they each grabbed their own set of notes and then went to the library for some quiet. Weiss asked to look over his notes so he handed her his notebook. She started to look it over and found that they were actually very thorough and almost exactly what their Professor had taught them. The only issues were that he was missing sections but that was probably because of the speed that Oobleck spoke at. As she was doing that, Jaune was feeling kinda nervous but he quickly started to eat a mint to ease his nerves and it helped greatly.**

**That's when she started to explain what section he was missing and he started to add them into his notes. "Okay, this makes so much more sense now. How did I miss this again?" he asked rhetorically as he was still writing.**

**"Probably because Oobleck speaks so fast, that if he were to weaponize it, it'd be like a minigun on steroids," Weiss told him seriously. That caught him off guard and caused him to snort. As he started to chuckle, that got Weiss to giggle along with him.**

"I can't believe it," Yang gasped. She turned to Weiss and hugged her. "You made a joke!"

"Put me down this instant, you buffoon!" Weiss shrieked. "I do have a sense of humor after all!"

**When they calmed down, luckily before the librarian could get annoyed by them. Weiss took his notes from him and looked them over again. She nodded, "With these, you should have no problem passing the next test. That is if you study." She looked at him accusingly.**

**He just gave her a deadpanned expression, "Weiss, my partner is Pyrrha Nikos. Do you really think she'll let me get away with not studying?"**

Dragon shuddered. "You and Athena both are slave drivers when it comes to studying. SLAVE DRIVERS," he complained. Pyrrha blushed.

"I would love to meet her," she said to him.

"You can after this. It's around dinner time and she's probably going to be staying here while various multiversal Jauneshave a meeting. I hear a lot of the companions will be hanging about too."

**"Fair point." She answered. She then looked at her scroll. "We should probably head back to the dorms."**

**Jaune nodded and they packed up their things before leaving the library. "So, how did I do?" he asked her.**

**She thought for a second before she answered, "You were adequate."**

**He felt his heart sink slightly, "Oh, I see."**

**He felt her snake her arm around his and looked over to see her looking at him with a small smile, "I was joking, Jaune. This was a very enjoyable day for me."**

"Another one!" Yang grinned. Weiss made the decision before she sat away from her partner's sister.

**Jaune sighed in relief, "Oh thank Oum. That puts me at ease."**

**Weiss giggled ta him, "Is it really that big of a deal?"**

**He nodded, "Of course it is. You're Weiss Schnee, the Snow Angel of RWBY. And you deserve nothing but the best." He told her bluntly.**

**That caused her to blush, "You are such a dolt." She said quietly. She stopped walking and he came to a stop right beside her, halfway to their dorms. "Jaune, close your eyes. Please."**

**Jaune was confused but did as she asked. He felt her let go of his arm and move to be more in front of him. He then felt her hands on his shoulders before a second later, felt her lips on his own. His eyes flew open to see her on her toes and kissing him with her eyes closed. Once he realized this was all real, he closed his eyes and gently returned it with his hands going to her sides. It was something that neither of them expected but it felt too perfect to care about that now.**

_SNAP!_

"Uh...you turned on flash there Weiss," Blake chuckled.

* * *

**It wasn't long after that, that the five of them soon settled into this new relationship. None of them expected this but at the same time, none of them stopped it from happening. And it wasn't long before the entire academy had learned of the peculiar relationship. Even if Weiss, Blake, and Jaune could keep a secret, Ruby and Yang were an entirely different story. Especially, considering that those two felt they had no reason to hide the truth.**

"Oh boy the consequences of this type of relationship will e a doozy," Pyrrha said. "I hope they can whether it well.

**Downside to that was that most of the young men in the academy were jealous of Jaune and that meant that any spar with Jaune was more brutal than usual. None of them were stupid enough to try anything outside of class and bring down the wrath of team RWBY on themselves though. Jaune had his butt handed to him so often but that didn't last too long. With not only Pyrrha but now all four of his girlfriends training him, he got into Huntsman shape in record time.**

Pyrrha took a moment before turning to the team in question. "Would you like to help me teach Jaune how to fight?" the champion asked. The girls had different response times. From Yang and Ruby's immediate yes to Blake and Weiss's maybe, the group did reply.

**In the months that followed, Jaune had become a very different Huntsman thanks to the added help from his girlfriends. The first thing was his weapons. Ruby had taken his ideas to heart and one day, dragged him down to the forge to make them a reality. Now Crocea Mors' shield and sword could combine together to form a greatsword, to deal more damage when the time was needed. Along with that, Ruby had designed him his own sidearm. It was a handgun that could fire regular bullets but also had the ability to fire Dust bullets if need be. He accepted it after all the hard work she put into it and named it Rosa Spinam in her honor.**

"Little on the nose but I like it," Dragon grinned.

"What does it mean?" Ruby asked him.

"Rose thorn." That brightened her day almost immediately.

**Weiss helped to teach him how to manipulate Dust. He wasn't very skilled in that area but with Weiss tutelage, he had at least got the basics down. And with that, he asked Ruby to help him modify Crocea Mors again. Now there was a small gap in the blade, just above the crossguard, to place Dust crystals into and channel the energy through the blade. He mostly stuck to fire or ice out of personal preference. Along with that, Weiss helped Pyrrha in tutoring him in certain subjects and improving his grades greatly.**

The two women looked at one another before nodding. Pyrrha wanted this so their Jaune could get better, even if he had different abilities now. And Weiss would use this opportunity to get to actually know the dork.

"Huh that's neat," Dragon said.

"What's your weapon?" Nora asked him and that immediately caught Ruby's attention.

"A magical sword that shoots out energy blades." Now that was weird. It was different to the one they saw originally!

"Can I see it?" Ruby asked as she bounced in her seat.

"If I could draw it sure but it seems like I can't in this world."

**Yang made good on her idea and started to teach him some hand-to-hand combat. He was no master but he could at least defend himself if he ever lost his weapons. She also taught him a few grapples she had learned from her father but didn't use too often and helped him to figure out how to get out of them. Jaune was convinced she only did that so she could be all over him and tease him immensely. Along with that, she also helped Nora with his workouts. When she showed up, it usually was to throw a wrench into their routine and have him work muscles he had no idea he had.**

The look of horror on Ren, Ruby and Dragon's faces was all it took to show that was a terrible idea. Meanwhile, the two powerhouses of the teams grinned at one another.

**Blake helped him out on firing Rosa Spinam more comfortably. Ruby had tried to teach him but with her not using one, not much could be transferred over from her usage of Crescent Rose. Luckily, Gambol Shroud was a similar caliber to his own gun. She helped him how to be a pretty decent marksman and to give him some pointers on how to fire Dust ammunition. Those were a whole different animal than regular bullets. She also gave him a few lessons on evasion. A shield was good and all, but some hits weren't worth the risk of tanking them and were just better to be avoided. Luckily, he was light on his feet so it didn't take long for him to get a decent grip on the concept.**

"I could also help with that if you decide to teach Jaune how to dodge," Ren suggested.

"I only answered maybe but ti does look like fun," Blake suggested.

**But there was still another issue Jaune had to confront. It didn't take him long after dating RWBY that he noticed how downtrodden Pyrrha looked. It all came to a head one night, after one of their usual training sessions. He brought it up to her utter shock. She tried to decline it and change the subject but he kept pressing it. His mindset is that he should be able to give her a hand, no matter what the problem was. She begrudgingly revealed that she had feelings for him and that had completely floored him: "I-I had no idea. Pyrrha, I'm so sorry." He said sadly.**

Pyrrha sighed as did Dragon. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Oh right...you're from a world where we betrayed you…" Dragon smiled sadly and nodded. "Did you ever find out why?"

"The same reason I turned into a Grimm in the first place, Merlot." He tried to say something only to not have anything come out of his mouth. "Huh...so a spoiler free zone ? Interesting."

**Pyrrha shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jaune." he looked at her in confusion. She had a sad look in her eyes but she tried to smile all the same, "I had so much time to tell you how I felt but I never did. Maybe I wanted you to ask me or maybe I was just too afraid to take that chance. I honestly don't know."**

**She looked away from him and over the horizon, "But it's too late now. You're dating Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Maybe I could've been your girlfriend, but I wasted my opportunity. So, why should I be mad at you? If anything, I should be mad at myself."**

Pyrrha felt her heart go to her other. That was one of her fears and she knew that she had to take her chance soon since various other girls were starting to notice Jaune.

**She sighed before she stood up and turned to the door. She was halfway there when she felt herself being hugged from behind. She blushed and Jaune started to speak, "I'm still sorry, Pyrrha. I don't know if we would've worked out or not. But I can say for certain that I care for you more than I could say. You're my best friend and my partner. I wouldn't be here if not for you, I can say that for certain. So, even though it's not exactly what you wanted, I do love you, Pyrrha."**

Nora and Ren hugged Pyrrha, who was crying a little. Heck, even the alternate version of Jaune did as well. "Thank you guys," Pyrrha said with teary eyes.

**Pyrrha just stood there as tears started to gather in her eyes. She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned it as she cried into his shoulder, letting out the emotions she tried to bury. It may've not been the kind of love she was hoping for from him but in time, it would be enough for her.**

Pyrrha smiled. If she wasn't chosen, the champion was sure she'd have the mindset of her other.

Dragon was about to say somethingbut froze. A shiver went down his spine as he looked at the screen.

**Things between them would be shaky for a few more weeks but eventually, things would get back to normal. In that time, he didn't have much time to be overly concerned because he had to try to keep up with his literal team of girlfriends. But a part of him knew that they were trying to distract him from all of it and for that, he was grateful.**

**Honestly, Jaune couldn't complain about his lot in life. Because of the love and support he had received from his teammates and girlfriends, he didn't look down on himself as much as before. He also felt more confident in himself. He felt like he belonged and he felt that his dream was getting so close to being within his reach. For the most part, everything felt…right.**

* * *

**Jaune had just gotten off the bullhead he took to get from Vale with a large bag in his right hand. He had gone down to get a few gifts for his girlfriends. He didn't do this often but at random times, he'd like to get them something. Just to say he loved them. They always told him, 'he didn't have to' but that didn't stop them from taking them anyways. He even got something for his teammates as well.**

"Such a doting boyfriend," Yang cooed. "Even if he is literally being shared between four people he was trying his best." That had the group grinning. However, Dragon seemed to have gone quiet.

**He had a content smile on his face as he made his way from the airfield and across the courtyard. That was until he heard a familiar voice come from behind him, "Oh my Oum, Jaune is that you?"**

**Jaune froze in disbelief before he turned to see who it was. Standing there was a young woman his age and a few inches shorter than himself. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She had her full lips in a smirk. She had a very toned and womanly figure, to say the least. She had on a light blue t-shirt that showed off her stomach and hugged her chest tightly under a white sleeveless jacket. She also had a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her waist and legs with a black and silver belt holding them up. They led down to a pair of black heeled boots. The final piece to her attire was the black chain around her neck and a silver heart, with a crack running down it, hanging from it.**

**Jaune was just in utter shock and could only say a single word, "Cerulean?"**

"Who?" Weiss asked frostily.

"Yes, who is this?" Pyrrha asked suddenly on edge.

"One of the girls who manipulated Jaune only to stomp on his heart," the Curator replied. That instantly got a lot of hate from the people watching.

**She just nodded, "The one and only. It's good to see you, been too long."**

**He had to stop himself from flinching and managed to not scowl at her, "Yeah, well not really interested in talking to someone that was just using you."**

"I want to break her legs," Nora hissed.

"I'll join you," Yang agreed.

**She looked to the side to look shameful, faux shame if you asked him. "Yeah, that was pretty bitchy thing I did to you." She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. Also fake. "I never apologized to you, did I?"**

"What a conniving little skank!" Weiss said glaring at the woman on the screen.

**Jaune just stared at her for a long few seconds before speaking very neutrally, "No, you didn't. And I don't want one." He turned his back to her. "Go find someone else to lead on."**

"Yeah! Go Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered for her leader and love.

**He started to walk away from her but he quickly felt her grab his left arm and bring it tightly against her breasts. He just looked her dead in the eyes as she tried to look sad and apologetic to him, "I'm serious, Jaune. I did something terrible and I'd like to make it up to you." She started to run her hand gently up and down his bicep, "Let me take you out to lunch. Give you that date you deserved. Maybe afterward, we can go somewhere private and-"**

**"Not interested." He cut her off.**

"Take that!" Ruby shouted. No one hurt her best friend and gets away with it.

**She was taken off guard and looked up at him in shock, "What?"**

**"Not. Interested." He said once again. "Now get off."**

**He saw her eyes narrow just slightly and a look of annoyance surface. Right before she managed to school her features into a mask of regret and pain. "Please, Jaune, give me another chance. I'm being genuine about this."**

"Well isn't she desperate," Blake said growling at the screen. "Who does she think she is?"

**That caused him to snort then laugh. "No, you aren't. Please, you haven't been genuine about anything in your life. Now, I'll say this again, get off."**

**She stared at him before she glared and stepped away, crossing her arms under her chest, "Wow, look who grew a backbone. And here I thought you had improved enough to have a bit of fun with. Think you hot shit now that you got into Beacon?" she asked sarcastically.**

**Jaune just raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes, "Not in the slightest. I just don't want anything to do with a bitch like you."**

"Slap her in the face!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red.

**Her eyes widened in shock before they narrowed and she growled out at him, "What did you just call me?"**

"A BITCH!" Ruby shouted. That surprised everyone in the room before they agreed. They wouldn't reprimand Ruby this once.

**"A bitch." He said simply. "You were a bitch back home and as far as I can tell, you're still that same bitch now."**

**She growled again as she gave him a death glare. She was about to say something when both were interrupted by a voice shouting, "Jaune!" Next thing he knew, he had a cloud of rose petals slam into his chest. He smiled and looked down at Ruby hugging him tightly. He wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her back. "Hey, Ruby. Did you miss me?"**

"Go me!" Ruby pumped her fist. "Get him away from that meanie!"

**She still clung to him but looked up at him with a pout, "Of course I did. You disappeared first thing this morning without a word. Then you didn't answer our phone calls and your team wouldn't tell us anything about what you were doing."**

**Jaune just smiled, "That would've ruined the surprise." He then leaned down and kissed her which she happily returned. They pulled apart and the two smiled at each other, "So, did you decide to track me down on your own?" he asked her.**

**"Nope. She was just the first one to find you, Jauney!" He turned around and saw his other three girlfriends with Yang in the lead. She gave him her usual smirk, "You just disappeared and left us all alone to defend for ourselves." She said dramatically.**

"The Cavalary has arrived!" Yang grinned. Weiss did too and Blake took a picture. Yes, she was still with Sun, but this was better than her books!

**Jaune just playfully rolled his eyes while Ruby giggled before letting him go. "Oh my poor lady, your knight has abandoned you in your hour of need! What can I do to make amends for my folly?"**

**Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes with their own usual smaller smiles. Yang just closed the distance between them and put her arms around his neck. "I think you know." She spoke quietly. Jaune just smiled before he wrapped his left arm around her lower back and kissed her. She hummed happily and returned it.**

"Got one!" Yang smiled as she took a picture.

**They eventually pulled apart and Blake was the one to speak up, "So, where did you go, Jaune?"**

**Yang pulled away from him and turned to her, "You are setting me up for a serious curiosity joke." She said with a smirk. That was until she was flicked on the side of her head. "Ow!" She turned to her boyfriend. "What was that for?"**

**"Behave yourself. And no terrible puns in public." He said with a smirk. She gave him a heatless glare with her arms crossed. That was when he was hugged from his left and he turned to see Blake cuddling up to him, "Thank you, Jaune." she said with a smile right before she kissed him as well.**

"A lot of men would die to be in that position," Ren said. "Not me though. I'm happy where I am." This got him a hug and a kiss from Nora.

Meanwhile, Neptune who was watching complained about the cruelty of fate seeing that on the tv screen.

**As they pulled apart, he smiled, "No problem, Blake. And to answer your question." He lifted the bag in his right hand slightly, "I decided to get you girls something."**

**Ruby's eyes widened before she took it from his hands to look inside, "Really?! What did you get me?!"**

**He just chuckled as Weiss walked over to him, "Jaune, we appreciate it, we really do. But you don't have to keep doing this."**

**He just smiled at her, "I know I don't** _**have**_ **to but I want to do it, Snow Angel."**

"Let him pamper them, Weiss," Blake teased the heiress.

"That's not me but another version of me," Weiss pouted.

**Her nickname caused her to blush slightly, "You're a dunce, you know that?"**

**He just shrugged, "Yeah. But you love me for that." He gently cupped her cheek before he gave her a gentle kiss. She had no issue with returning it as she held his hand against her cheek. When they pulled apart, she left another kiss on his cheek that made him chuckle.**

"I can't believe they are getting away with so much PDA," Nora said.

**"Hey, Jaune?" Jaune turned to Yang as she pointed her thumb to the side, "Who's the chick?"**

**He looked over to where she was pointing to see that Cerulean was staring at them wide-eyed and her jaw slack. She looked completely out of it. Jaune had actually forgotten that she was still standing there. A smirk stretched across his face as he looked back to his girlfriends, "Oh, right. Girls, this is Cerulean. Someone I knew from back home."**

**He turned back to her, "Cerulean, these are my girlfriends: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." She was still unresponsive so he continued, "Well if you'll excuse us, we should really get going. Bye." He turned away to walk back to the dorm with his girlfriends, the smile never falling from his face. Weiss managed to get the bag away from Ruby so she would stop peeking at her gift. The young reaper pouted but jumped onto his back so he'd carry her. To not be outdone, Yang and Blake each took an arm and leaned against him as they walked. Meanwhile, Weiss was content to just walking in front of them and lead them back to the dorms, she'd get her time when they got back there.**

"Cerulean got what she deserved, to be ignored," Ruby nodded her head sagely.

**At that moment, Jaune was sure on one thing: As long as he had these four amazing women by his side, he knew he'd get through whatever Remnant could throw at him.**

**The screen turned black.**

"Well, that was fun. Why don't we get dinner and go relax. Maybe get to know other versions fo Jaune better!" The leader of Team RWBY suggested. Everyone stood and agreed. As they were about to leave they saw Dragon glaring at the screen. "Uh...aren't you coming?"

"It's not over," Dragon said glaring at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

**G**_l_i_**t**_**c**_h__eI__**D!**_

"Oh no," Weiss gasped.

**The screen turned on to reveal Pyrrha sitting by herself. Ren and Nora were out doing who knows what, while Jaune was out with his girlfriends. This left her alone in the dorm room. "Maybe I should go visit home this weekend, to get away from it all for a while," she said to herself.**

**She was still hurting from her little conversation with Jaune and she was sure it will take a long while to heal. So maybe going home will help.**

"Something bad is going to happen, I can tell," Dragon hissed.

"All of the ones we saw before like this were terrible," Pyrrha replied almost deathly quiet.

**As she went to pack her things, Pyrrha heard some sobbing. Looking around the room, she saw that it was coming from the mirror. "Hello?" she asked carefully**.

"Please tell me its not a ghost," Nora said in slight fear. "I don't want our room to be haunted!"

**The redhead looked into the mirror and saw...another version of her crying. It wasn't her reflection, namely because this one was kneeling down and sobbing. "H-Hi there," she greeted. "A-Are you okay?"**

"Why is she talking to the creepy reflection!?" Ruby asked in worry.

"**Y-You can see me?" the other Pyrrha asked as she lifted herself up. "You can hear me?"**

"**I-I can…"** **Pyrrha replied. "Who are you? And why are you crying?"**

"This is really eerie…" Blake gulped.

"**I'm a Pyrrha Nikos who died several years ago...and I've been cursed, cursed to watch forever."**

"**What what?" Now the Champion was sure something was wrong. She was speaking to her reflection for goodness sake!**

"**To watch the love of my life be happy with everyone else, even other versions of myself."**

"That's horrible…" Pyrrha gasped.

"**I've lost my world."**

"**I lost mine too…" Pyrrha said softly. She understood where this version of her was coming from all too well.**

"**You did?" When the one not in the mirror nodded, the fake reflection replied. "What if I told you I can help you find your world. To help you find a Jaune for you. One who will love you like you wanted."**

"**Y-You can do that?" Pyrrha gasped. She was still hurting from her own pain and this...this seemed like a dream come true.**

"This is a deal with the devil if I ever saw one," Dragon frowned. Nobody could refute that.

"**I can...but I need a body. I'm just a spirit. Maybe...Maybe I can borrow yours, just for a minute? This way I can get you what you want and what I want! To be with a Jaune!"**

"Don't take the deal!" Ren shouted at the screen.

**Pyrrha bit her lip maybe this was all fake, all in her head. Maybe this was all her depression coming to the forefront. But this was giving her some sort of release from her own emotional turmoil so she took it. "Alright."**

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"**Thank you. Thank you very much. All you have to do is touch the mirror," The redhead nodded and touched it, where her reflection did the same thing. As soon as she did, Pyrrha blanked out. Her body seemed to grow more mature by the second until she looked to be in her mid-twenties.**

"**Finally," **_**Pyrrha**_ **said. "Free from that hellhole." **

"Wh-What happened to the other me!?" Pyrrha gasped. No one could answer since no one knew.

"**Now then," Another Pyrrha said to herself. "I think its time to do what I've been planning to do ever since getting stuck in this hell. But to do that, I may need an army. Luckily, I found an ability I can borrow for this!" A blackened watch appeared in her hand. "Now then...where to start. After all, I do want to find one just right for me. A Jaune of my own!"**

**The screen glitched out.**

Everyone was quiet before Dragon stood up and left the room. "It seems like we found the original culprit Some sort of twisted version of Pyrrha. The others need to hear about this."

As he left, the two groups followed only to stop and see various Jaunes and their associates lounging around the theater.

The Meeting of Jaunes was upon them!

* * *

Yes, I glitched this chapter. Yes, LordHellPheonix gave me the go-ahead. And yes, the main villain of this story is a deranged Pyrrha with powers unknown.

The next chapter is an intermission. But it won't focus on the meeting of Jaune's. Instead, it would be more on the people in the theater interacting with other versions.


	35. The One with All the Jaunes

Here's the next chapter. A short breather from all the stuff. And as I said, you guys won't see what the meeting entails but the interactions of everyone in the theater with some Jaunes or other people.

**Jack-o'-lantern:** Originally this chapter was just going to be "Hey it's all future kids" chapter. But decided against it.

**Guest:** Too many Deadpool reactions my friend!

**Haseo55:** She does fit doesn't she. And yes it's bad to want to get to know others but at the same time not. Dragon mentions it too. If you can't multiverse travel it's just a sad thing.

**Black Wolf of the Arks:** I have seen both Shaman King and Zoids, but New Century not chaotic. Corn would be fun but I would ask them if I could do Pineapple.

**Hecseferblade**: Crisis on Infinite Worlds, Dark Nights Metal, and Secret Wars are all the influences I got for this. COMICS WOO!

**Guy Passing By: **I never saw that film.

**Fyr RedNight:** Council of Jaunes was what I was thinking as well! Because the Council of Reeds was the inspiration. Not Ricks cuz Fantastic Four did it first.

**Saito:** I'm planning an OPM chapter but not Boros.

**Mm:** There are fights now going on but I don't focus on it. And they are not in the theater room but still there. It's hard for me to focus on all 30 characters at once.

**WearyCurmudgeon:** Huh you are right. Asia is closer than Europe in RWBY. Odd. And I still need to look all of them up.

** .1**: That was funny and made me laugh.

**Wheelerfortune:** Hey you got it! Props!

**Imperial Romance:** Not going to lie...I haven't seen Seven Deadly Sins. Just clips.

And to everyone else, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY.

* * *

The teams of NPR and RWBY froze upon seeing the now filled, and suddenly larger, theater. There were like a hundred or so Jaunes here! Not to mention all their associates. There were some Rubys, some Weisses, Pyrrhas, etc. It was like a hodgepodge of various versions of themselves.

Ruby said the most elegant thing she can think of. "Uhh...what is happening?" she mumbled. Yes, very elegant indeed.

"Hi, there! You guys seem lost!" a version of Jaune said while greeting them. The group looked and froze once more, namely because this Jaune was older, probably around Winter's age for sure. His hair reached down down to his ankles...and was naked save for a fig leaf right over his crotch.

"AHHH!" Weiss cried out covering her eyes. Ruby pulled her hood down but not all the way. She peeked at this muscular version of Jaune. Pyrrha was unable to speak as she drank in his form, and Yang licked her lips. Nora just chuckled at their reactions as Ren shook his head. Blake had...mysteriously vanished from view. "Pervert!"

"Oh sorry!" the man laughed. "I was pulled from my universe while I was sunbathing. I guess I should have asked for clothes."

"Then put some on!" Weiss stutters.

"My king, the owner of this place has created a clothing section. You are the king of the seven seas, please put some on," the one speaking in an exasperated voice was an older looking Mercury in a business suit. The blonde blinked and grinned.

"Right! Well, I'll see you guys after the meeting," King of the Seas said as he walked away, giving the group a look at his toned butt. Mercury gave them an apologetic smile and walked with his king.

"Damn," Blake said walking back into view. She had some napkins in her nose that were stained red.

"And where were you?" Weiss asked with a red face. That was not a sight she wanted to see.

"I need to block my nose. Not just because of my perversions," Blake admitted. "It was also because I can smell the musk coming off of him." The cat Faunus shuddered. "It was intoxicating." The heiress rolled her eyes as the people were all mingling.

"So uh...what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you guys won't be part of the meeting," the Curator sighed, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "As much as I would love to involve you, you cannot walk the multiverse so it would just be troublesome to drag you into problems you can't face."

That made the group frown. It was a dig at their abilities, yes, but it made sense. They weren't all-powerful as some of these people were. "So what should we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why don't you speak to some of the ones who are here? Find out how the other side lives," he suggested. The group looked at one another before nodding, going to speak to various versions of Jaune.

**Saphron, Terra, and Adrian**

When the numerous versions of Jaune appeared, Saphron and her family were surprised to see how many versions there were, as well as how many different people came with him. Although there was one that had joined them at the dining table. This one was a version of Jaune with straight shoulder-length hair, a long-sleeved shirt with a white middle and green-sleeves, and jeans. On his right arm was an armband that said VIR.

"Well, when I agreed to help out Ruby Rose, I didn't think I'd meet other versions of my family," he said with a smile. He gave Adrian's cheek a simple poke causing the little boy to giggle.

"Uh…" Saphron said confused. "Who are you?" She wanted to pull away from him but this one gave off such a calming demeanor.

"Jaune Arc of course, but please call me by my alias 17. I came here because I just won a tournament and then this copy of me came and took me here," he grinned. "It so strange to see Adrian so young haha. Then again I am thirty years old and in my world, he's nine."

"Bull!" Terra shouted surprised. "You don't look a day over twenty-one!" That made 17 laugh.

"Yeah, that was your reaction too when you met me for the first time in our world." He turned to Saphron and smiled fondly. He held her hand and rubbed it. "I'm glad that you found happiness in this world too." That caused Saphron to blush in the sincerity of her alternate brother's words.

"What do you mean?" Saphron asked as Adrian climbed out of her arms and towards his Uncle.

"Jan!" Adrian laughed as 17 lifted him and placed him on his lap.

"We are what's left of our family in my version of the universe," he replied. That made the Cotta-Arc family frown. "Turned into cyborgs and weapons meant to kill one Ruby Rose. We rebelled of course because why would we follow the demands of an old man who turned us into machines?"

"I can see that," Saphron nodded. Terra nodded as well. She was holding onto Saphron's hand and felt her tremble. The news that a version of her family was lost except the two of them? She could tell her wife was unhappy about that. "What happened after that?"

"A monster ate both of us but Ruby and her daughter Dia saved us. After that, we went our separate ways. You married Terra here and had asked me to be your sperm donor. And I got married myself and had three kids."

"Three kids?" Saphron and Terra asked. 17 showed off his Scroll with the display on his screen showing three young kids smiling at the camera alongside him. The duo squealed and Jaune smiled. "Since I'm going to be here for a bit, you don't mind speaking with me would you?"

"Of course not! Now tell us about this wife of yours!" Terra giggled. Saphron nodded, seeing this version of her brother was intriguing.

**Ilia**

The chameleon Faunus blinked when she felt someone sit down next to her in the newly made spa room. She was sitting in the sauna, with a towel for some modesty. So when this buff version of the boy they were watching sat down next to her, she was confused. "Oh, hey," he said grinning.

"Uh, hi...do I uhh...know you?" Ilia asked. "Also I don't swing that way."

"Nah I know, my Ilia is similar," the blonde replied. "I'm a version of Jaune but you can call me War Cleric or just Cleric."

"Why?" Ilia asked. This guy sounded like a psycho!

"Well you and I are part of a group that travels our section of the multiverse, solving problems and making them at the same time," Cleric replied smiling fondly. "You, me, Blake and Sun are a group employed by various god and get paid well."

"That sounds like you're the only human in our group," Ilia said surprised. That was an interesting set.

"Human?" Cleric snorted. "I'm an Aasimar." Getting a blank look from Ilia, he rolled his eyes. "I'm part heavenly being."

"So wait angels are real!?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah, you're fucking one." That made her eyes bulge out. "Yeah, you and Satine like to flaunt your coupling all over Sigil. I'm still saying you're doing that to make Blake jealous."

"Wait, I'm still stuck on Blake in your world?" Ilia groaned. "Are there any worlds where I even get with her?"

"Yeah, a couple. Let's say that was a weird introduction when a different version of Blake started making out with you. Then...well you and our Blake wouldn't speak to each other for a bit." That made her blush. The Chameleon was oddly happy to hear that at least versions of her got with her crush and friend.

"Can you tell me more about those?" she asked.

"Of course you'd ask for those," Cleric laughed. "Don't worry Ilia I have time. So you better get ready for a lot of embarrassing sexy times."

"Wait I do have to ask...how do you know about all of these?" The blonde blinked before laughing.

"Let's say...you like it when someone watches…" Her spots turned bright red in her embarrassment this time.

**Qrow**

The formerly drunk hunter was at the bar having a very weak drink this time around. No more of that heavy drinking for him! As he sat on his stool speaking to some version of the kid they were watching, only to feel someone poke his shoulder. "Yes?" he said turning around.

Only to feel himself be slapped on the cheek and fell to the floor. Several people looked at who did that. Standing there was a white-haired young woman, with long ears and bird feet. She had on a white dress top, with a dark purple skirt over a dark pink one. The part around her chest was white though. "I know you're not my real father but that felt oh so good to do," the woman said.

It took Qrow a moment before he got his bearings. "Wait who the heck are you?" Qrow asked.

"Weiss Branwen asshole," the Faunus introduced herself. "And you're a version of my deadbeat father." In her fingers glowing white feathers with a dark purple outline. They began to glow darker only for them to vanish. "Shit. I guess I can't attack here."

"Wait what do you mean I'm your dad?" Qrow asked surprised.

"You knocked up my mom when you were on bodyguard duty!" Weiss Branwen growled. "Your stupid Semblance activated and broke the condom when you and she had drunken sex! And then you never show up! Even when you visit Atlas!"

A lot of the people nearby decided it was time to not look at the speaking. "Oh….shit…." Qrow gulped. "Look, I…"

"Shut up! While Jaune is busy speaking to the others, I'm going to let my frustrations out on you." Weiss Branwen then begins to drag Qrow to one of the many training rooms to beat him up.

**Blake**

Blake was happily watching the various people from her spot in the lobby. Sitting in one of the many new booths that had appeared. Seeing all the interactions were intriguing. Faunus Jaunes, older Jaunes, some of them female! Then there were the versions of her friends and enemies! All of this was so much better than her books.

"Well, if it isn't a curious kitty. Don't you know it could kill you?" Blake's eyes widen as she saw a dimensional wall appear and Roman Torchwick appeared. He was dressed in a white shirt over a black undershirt and black pants. Compared to the one she had a passing knowledge of, this one seemed to be more carefree.

His green eye (how can the right one still be hidden?) searched around before sighing. "Damn it, he's not here yet," Roman sighed.

Curiosity got the better of her, despite the warning. "Who?" Blake asked.

Roman blinked before grinning. "Ah. I see you're trying to get info." The redhead leaned back. "Well, it's nothing too bad. Is your Roman still a thief?"

"I'd rather not associate with him but yes," the cat Faunus replied. "Why are you not a thief?"

"I am a multiversal thief, looking for the greatest treasures of each world." Ah, the boasting that the Roman she knew was with this one as well. "But I'm looking for the one who stole something from me."

"And what did he steal?"

"My heart," Roman sighed. "I wish I could steal his but Kivala has it firmly in her hands." That caused Blake to freeze. She had heard that name before. Where was it…

"Wait, isn't that the codename of Ruby? The one who is associated with Decade?"

"Ah yes," Roman sighed wistfully. "The one who caught my eye. The only thing I haven't been able to steal. If only I had met him before Kivala did!" Now, this was juicy! Taking out a notebook and pen, Blake hummed.

"Please tell me your story." She can write this as a book! One that can rival Ninjas of Love!

**Ironwood**

James was drinking some whiskey when he saw Qrow get assaulted by an alternate version of Weiss, who was his daughter. Meanwhile, he saw one Jaune approach him and do a salute. This one was closer to Qrow's age and was in a specialist uniform. "Good evening Sir," this Jaune Arc greeted him.

James stood up and saluted as well. "Good evening, at ease soldier," James said and this version immediately relaxed. "What should I call you? Seeing as there are more than a lot of you in this room.

"Just call me Captain," Captain said deadpan with a smirk. "Not going to lie, Sir, I know that you are not my commander, it's just good to see someone I at least know." The Captain sighed as he sat down. The Jaune behind the bar slid him a drink order that he didn't even put, but the Captain drank it either way.

"So what's the difference between your world and my own? Seeing as you're a Specialist, it must mean you work with me," James asked for a second drink.

"Got picked up for my good genes and been working to destroy the Grimm ever since," Captain smirked. "We've reclaimed about 40% of Mantle due to your guidance and you putting me as the Captain of the group known as the Recon Squad. Also known as the Wings of Freedom."

"Wings of Freedom?" James snorts. "Sounds a little out of characters for my ideas."

"You named us after seeing some doves flying to their freedom and avoiding Grimm. You had me in charge. The biggest problem, though, is our group is usually the one with the biggest casualties. Since we are the Recon Group."

"I see." The two were quiet for a moment. "Tell me Captain...how do I work in our world? To see if I can change my world somehow." Captain drank some more and the two began to talk about their versions of Mantle.

**Mercury and Emerald**

The two minions were away from Cinder and her Mistress at the moment. They had decided to hide away from all these new blondes in a new part of the theater, a small snack shop. They were all the way hidden in the corner, with some mint chocolate chip ice cream for Mercury and earl grey for Emerald. Sure there were more blondes here with their compatriots are eating snacks as well, but here they were all distracted by sweets.

They were, however, interrupted when two figures interrupt them by taking their seats next to them. Next to Emerald was Neo and next to Mercury was Adam. "Sup dorks," Adam said eating a pumpkin pie with ice cream on top.

"Dorks?" Mercury asked offended.

"Yeah, dorks," Neo replied with a grin eating a banana split with sprinkles. "You guys are dorks in our world."

"Hey, we aren't dorks," Emerald frowned.

"Following a crazy bitch...kind of makes you a dork," Adam says taking a bite out of his pumpkin pie. "I mean we are following a sort of dumbass but he's still a better leader than your bitch."

"Cinder is not-"

"A bitch?" Neo snorts. "Please in almost all the places our team went to has her a bitch. Especially in our homeworld."

"Dropped you guys like a sack of bricks!" Adam laughed. That got a glare from Emerald but Mercury seemed intrigued.

"W-What do you mean?" Emerald asked in confusion. "Cinder would never do that to us!"

"Eh, it's been a constant in most worlds we've been to," Neo replied eating some of her banana split. "Every time you guys mess up, Cinder would just leave you behind."

"So you're saying...we're following the wrong person," Mercury hummed getting a betrayed look from Emerald. "Who should we follow then?"

"Fuck if I know," Neo replied, catching their attention. "We follow our leader Jaune because he's a friend."

"I suggest you find someone you do like to follow," Adam suggested. That made Emerald frown, her faith wavering a little. However, Mercury was intrigued. He began to speak to this duo, who were supposedly from a Beacon who trains interdimensional Hunters, trying to find a good idea of what to do for himself.

**Salem**

The once again human Salem was enjoying some wine and resting in her room. After having the literal Grimm ripped out of her, she was able to rest a little. She can see her actions were insane but she understood where she was coming from. The fact that she was left alone and betrayed made her angry and that was all that mattered. The fact that Ozma was still a thorn in her side hurt, but he did things as well.

Turned their children into the Maidens being the biggest bump in the road.

When Cinder left, Salem paused when she felt something...or someone one join her. "I can feel your magic, you best show yourself," she said calmly. With the rules of the theater, no one could get killed, so she wasn't afraid of who would enter.

Instead of someone, as she thought, it was instead a ton of butterflies made of light. No, not light, magic. It swirls around her and Salem...feels at ease. It was an odd feeling she hadn't felt in millennia. As she relaxed, the Queen of the Grimm looked at the floating figure made of magic. They didn't speak, they didn't say anything. All she could tell was that the person here was a version of that Arc boy and...that he cared for her.

She didn't mind that...she didn't mind that at all.

**Winter**

Winter was watching a fight (Qrow getting beat up by a Faunus version of her sister funnily enough) when a young man sat next to her. It was a version of Jaune, as she had thought. This one looked to be older, closer to her age or older. He was in a blue military uniform that she couldn't recognize.

"Specialist Schnee," he greeted as if they knew each other. His eyes turned towards the fight. "Seems like the old bird is getting his butt kicked isn't he?"

"Indeed," she nodded. Winter took a moment before speaking again. "Would I happen to know you?"

"Jaune Arc, obviously," he smirked. "But where I come from you are my second in command. Just call me Colonel." Winter's eyes widen. This version of the Arc outranked her!?

"S-Sir!" Winter said standing up and saluting. He laughed and waved her worries away.

"At ease." Winter visibly relaxed as the man smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Specialist. You and I are comrades, so just sit and relax. We can enjoy our mutual punching bag getting hit."

Her eyes turned to Qrow who kept dodging feathers and she couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Sir. May I ask how you came to be a Colonel in the Atlas Military?"

"I helped stop a war but I intend to become the General one day. Take over the seat of Ironwood. You've always been there to help me and even though you aren't the Winter I know, I still want to thank you for being there for me." As he said that, Winter blushed.

**Tai**

"Hello, Tai," an older version of Yang greeted Tai as he was speaking to some version of Jaunes and their friends. This Yang seemed to be in her twenties and was dressed in an orange shirt over a skin-tight bodysuit. Her usually loose hair was done up in a ponytail. Despite her looks, Tai could still feel the confidence his daughter had oozing off this version of her.

"Hello, Yang...and given the way you spoke to me, you're not my daughter in your universe are you?" Tai asked the woman who sat next to him.

"Nah, you and I are associates in our world. You owe my version of Jaune your life. Namely, because he saved your wife." That caused the blond to blink.

"Which wife?" he asked carefully.

"Summer. That and he's been taking care of Ruby as well as training her with her abilities." Yang said. "Not going to lie, you look handsome here compared to your overly happy version back home."

"Wait stop...please don't," Tai said feeling nauseous and embarrassed. "It feels wrong to have someone who looks like my daughter hitting on me."

Yang took a moment before she began to laugh. "Oh god! You're so easy to tease no matter where I go!" That made him pout.

"Hey what do you mean!"

"The version I know gets easily flustered when teased, except by his wife. So it's good to know I can do it here too! Ruby gets it from you." That made the dad both puff up his chest and feel embarrassed at the same time. "So, since Lover Boy is off at the meeting, why don't you tell me about your daughters? I can tell you're just dying to speak about them."

"Lady, you don't know what you just opened up," Tai grinned as he began speaking about his Yang and Ruby.

**Penny**

The former robot girl was intrigued by the new computer room that had appeared. Seeing as she couldn't access it like she used to, Penny thought it was a good time to see how to use it without interfacing with the system!

When she arrived, Penny was surprised to see another version of her! This one was dressed similarly as her except her colors were more blue instead of green. She was at the computer looking at space videos. "So cool…" the copy of her said.

"I know right?" Penny said surprising her alternate. "Salutations! I'm Penny!"

"I'm Penny too!" the other version of her grinned. The two looked at each other before hugging. "I see you and I do the same actions upon seeing a friend!"

"It's the only way to greet someone!" The two girls split apart and smiled at one another. "So why are you here?"

"Jaune-chan is here because the multiverse is in trouble! It would usually be Ren coming with him but he's already starting to scan space back at our clubhouse in search of these Another Huntresses!"

"I see!" Penny nodded her head. "What club are you part of?"

"The Kamen Rider Club! Where we celebrate Kamen Riders!"

"Ooh! May I join?"

"Of course!"

Thus began the friendship between two sweet girls who just want friends!

**Ruby**

"Ruby, why are you all alone?" Jaune asked as he sat down next to Ruby. The reaper blinked, midbite of her strawberry ice cream sandwich, and frowned.

"Uh...which version of Jaune are you?" Ruby wondered.

"The one from our universe, obviously," Jaune replied with a smile. "I've been trying to look for Pyrrha but I guess she's preoccupied with Atlanta. So I went to my other best friend."

"Aww...I'm just "other" best friend?" Ruby pouted. The blond laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Of course not. You and her are tied, but I knew you would be able to handle yourself." Jaune looked around before whispering. "Sometimes Pyrrha just sucks in large groups. We've been trying to fix that but you know how stubborn she is sometimes."

That caused Ruby to giggle and nod. The two were quiet for a moment as she ate some of the ice cream. "I hate how you're not with us you know," Ruby said. "I understand that you and the others are trying to stop that crazy Pyrrha but...I do miss you."

"I miss you too," Jaune said giving her a one-armed hug. Again the two stayed quiet as they just sat there enjoying each other's company before he had to go to the meeting. This let Ruby just say what she thought of the worlds, after all with Jaune, they had all the time in the world.

**Ren**

Ren's meeting was far more subdued, well after the introduction. The person he found and immediately rushed for a hug was none other than a version of his mother An Ren. However, as soon as he pulled back he was surprised to see it wasn't exactly his mom. This one was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and tight-fitting red pants with gold plated boots on her feet. Her reddish-pink hair was spiky. The gold and emerald earrings were what stood out the most. That and the cat ears.

"Uh...do I know you?" she asked Ren.

"Sorry," Ren apologized. Blushing, he bowed. "I was...taken for a moment by and thought you were my mom."

"Huh, never been a mother before, but hey nice to meet you kid. I'm-" the version of An stopped when she was interrupted. Standing behind her was Jaune with slicked-back hair. He had on a long black trenchcoat, with his hands in his pocket.

"Anli," he said cooly. "You can go relax while I attend the meeting."

"Got it, team leader!" Anli grinned. He rolled his eyes and walked away. "He's a bit anti-social. So you said I looked like your mother? I have time to kill, why don't you tell me about her?"

"You're willing to listen?" Ren asked surprised.

"Sure. I have time to kill. And it's not like I can fight to my full extent without burning out my powers. So tell me about her...while I get some food." Ren nods and leads Anli to the lobby to get food.

**Weiss**

The white-haired heiress had wandered away and ended up a little lost in the new larger cinema. "Okay, nowhere am I?" Weiss said to herself. "I swear when they opened up more of this place it became a mess to traverse."

"Do you need help?" the voice of Jaune asked from behind her. Turning around she saw the now dressed King of the Seas waking forward to her. He was dressed in white pants, a light purple shirt beneath a leather jacket. "I'm surprised the modern times have something similar to what I would wear from the past. So Princess Weiss how are you?"

"Princess?" Weiss asked confused. "If you're insulting me like with that Snow Angel bit, I have to say, I am not amused." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Snow Angel?" King of the Seas looks at her and laughs. A glare finds its way onto her face. "Ah, sorry, not like that. You see in my world, you were an actual princess. So I'm used to calling you princess."

"Well, if you're sure," Weiss huffed. "And who are you to me in your world?" The King of the Seas smiles fondly.

"A friend...," King of the Seas replied. "And...a regret…"

"A regret? Why would I be a regret?"

"Because I couldn't save you…" The sorrow in his eyes made Weiss flinch and want to reach out to him. He shakes his head. "It's fine. Honestly, seeing you here and well warms my heart. That a version of you survives with my other self as a friend."

The two were quiet before he nodded. "Shall we head back?"

"Yes…" Weiss agreed. As they walked, Weiss couldn't help but feel that there was more to his story.

**Nora**

The bomber was sitting on a bean bag chair alongside various others playing video games. She was currently beating everyone in a game called Smash Brothers. Honestly, Nora was the one who had acclimated so easily to everyone else.

"DIE!" Nora cheered as she punted someone off the screen using King DeDeDe! People cheered

"I'll take you on!" A Goth Nora dressed in black with heavy makeup stated. She chose someone called Zelda and Nora cackled.

"I'll show you that I am the Queen of the castle!" The orange-haired girl looked at her doppelganger who just smirked and the two went off to fight. Those around them cheered happily as the fight began!

Sometimes there wasn't a deeper meaning to meetings outside of making friends, after all.

**Sun and Neptune**

"Look, just give me some booze man," Neptune groaned. He was looking at a different version of that person named Qrow. "The Jaune behind the bar said no to me. Saying that I had enough!"

This Qrow was still as old as the Regular one but seemed far more...sober and less unkempt. His flask was still in hand though.

"Uh...man, I think you've had enough," Sun told Neptune. "Hey man sorry about this. My friend is having a rough day."

Qrow snorted and took another sip. "Tell me about it kid," this Qrow responded. "Tell me, does it have to do with a blonde?"

"It does!" Neptune drunkenly replied. He was sitting in the booth laying his head on the cool surface.

"I think he's more than a bit drunk…" Qrow frowned at Sun. "I think the bartender made the right choice of cutting him off."

"So why are you here?" Sun asked shaking his head at his drunk friend. He was hoping he broke out of his funk after Weiss dumped him. This was his first break up after all.

"My boss can jump worlds. I got sucked up in this mess." Qrow responded. "And I know both Summer and Raven would kill me if anything happened to him."

"Wait those are the names of Ruby and Yang's moms!" Sun said surprised. "Is this Jaune the same age as you guys?"

"Of course," Qrow snorted. "That's why it's weird seeing all these younger versions of him. Man, that was a trip."

"Tell me about it." The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Just a fair bit of warning man. From one person to another," Qrow frowned. "If you like someone, be sure to keep them close."

"Why is that?" Sun asked.

"Because some of these Jaune's can just literally accidentally steal the hearts of girls without trying."

**Roman and Neo**

The duo had decided to hide away from the festivities within their room, only to be surprised when the door opened to reveal a Jaune who dressed in the same aesthetic as them: white jacket, black pants, and a dark undershirt. "Huh, did not expect that to work," he chuckled.

"Now, now," Roman said standing up looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as I got dragged here, I wanted to at least meet up with a version of my boss and girlfriend." He winked at Neo.

"Girlfriend? Now that is interesting," Neo grinned.

"Whoa! You can talk!" this one shouts in surprise. "Can you always talk? And damn that is a sexy voice."

"Ah, thanks lover boy," Neo grinned. "Now, we know you are Jaune Arc, but what should we call you?"

"Strings," Jaune replied. "Based on my Semblance."

"Strings? And how did you come under my employ?" Roman asked.

"You picked me up after Beacon tossed me out like yesterday's trash," Strings replied. "After that, you helped me get used to my Semblances and well...let's just say Cinder wasn't as big of a problem after that."

"Oh, you took care of her?" The thieves grinned at that.

"Not yet, but she won't be bothering us for a bit." Strings replied. "I took her arm for siccing a wyvern on me."

"Excuse me, did you say wyvern?" Neo asked in a giddy way.

"Yeah. Let me tell you the story…"

**Goodwitch**

Glynda was no longer surprised when various versions of her students appeared. What did surprise her was when their associates that came with Jaune was a version of her. So when one asked if she could sit across from her. Honestly, there wasn't much of a difference between her and one across from her.

"Secretary?" her other self asked sipping some tea. "Or the first time through the multiverse?"

"Deputy headmistress and yes," Glynda replied. "I take it you're a secretary to whoever?"

"Jaune Arc company owner of Arc Industries. Also, head inventor and my husband." That made Glynda cough into her cup of tea.

"Excuse me? You're married to Jaune Arc?" This was shocking news.

"Yeah. We went to college together, our parents were friends since childhood, and overall I've been by his side since I knew him. He's reckless, insane, but he's changed into a good man." Glynda Arc smiled happily. "He still goes onto dangerous missions but...I wouldn't change him for the world now."

"I'm happy you managed to find someone to get with," Glynda told her.

"Trust me, you'll find one too. Hopefully, no one crazy as my husband."

"Agreed."

**Ghira and Kali**

"Oh man, isn't it Pa and Ma!" a boisterous voice said catching both Ghira and Kali's attention. Walking towards them was a tall buff Faunus version of that Arc boy. He walks up and hugs them, spinning them around before putting them down.

"Pa?" Ghira asked in surprise.

"Ma?" Kali asked hopefully. Does that mean her baby got with this guy?

"Yeah, pa and ma. After my real ma died you guys adopted me. Oh just to separate me from everyone else, just call me the J." J said with a grin. "Is sis around?" The large man looked around hoping to see Blake.

"She's off doing who knows what," Ghira replied. He was a little dizzy from hearing that this was an adopted son of his. He was taller than him!

"Damn. I wanted to hug her too, been a while after all," J replied.

"Oh? Does that mean you haven't been home mister?" Kali asked with a stern voice.

"Ma…" J groaned making Kali giggle and Ghira grin. It seemed that this one was a big softy despite his size. "It's not my fault some guy accidentally dragged me on an adventure. I swear these multiversal problems are hurting my head." He sat down and sighed.

"Multiversal problems? You didn't get into something bad did you?" Ghira asked like a concerned dad.

"I was going to deposit some money and then this robot guy held people up. I went to beat him up but this portal opened and I was dragged with him. Now I'm stuck trying to find my way home." He then blushed. "But there is this pretty cop lady who's been helping me."

"Pretty cop lady? Do you like this woman?" Kali asked easily slipping into the whole role of mother for this wayward Jaune. His cheeks tinged red even his blonde ears seemed to become slightly red.

"Ma…." That got a laugh from Ghira and Kali. Oh, this was so going to fill Kali's empty nest syndrome.

**Raven**

In one of the many training rooms, Raven watched all the people who were sparring with one another. The bandit leader couldn't help but crave their power. Those who were fighting, showing off their skills and strengths, all of them could be put into her tribe.

But she wouldn't associate with anyone. No that was a waste of time. She knew better. These people would vanish in the future when this meeting was done.

So she kept to herself. Even when others went to speak to her she would just move away. Always the sour puss. She ended up standing next to a version of Jaune who just stood there not talking. He looked at her and said nothing. The two of them shared a look before they went back to watching.

Raven did a quick look at him though. Tall, older, strong-jawed, muscular. His eyes were vigilant and always ready to attack or defend. A predator very much like herself. Without him saying anything, the two of them just watched.

Jaune Arc of Arc Enterprises looked at Raven but said nothing. She reminded him of his version of Raven Branwen of the League of Shadows back home. And as much as he was on friendly terms with her, he was still angry at her for outright drugging and raping him.

At least he got his son Jon his current Robin. So, he'll keep an eye on her.

**Summer**

Summer was walking around greeting people before she was pulled into a room. She was about to scream only to be hugged. Two shaking arms gripped her close as the person hugging her seemed to sigh in relief. "Summer...you're alive! Thank god," this Jaune said.

He pulled away and this gave Summer a look at who it was. The person before her was the one she saw on the screen. _Her_ _Jaune_. His hopeful look, his kind nature, and that damned smile of his.

"Jaune!" Summer said hugging him again. Oh, wow...he was bigger. And much more muscular. She saw that he was taller too. "You've grown."

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Master of Spirits replied with a grin. "When I saw our world universe was destroyed…I thought I lost you. I'm so glad you're alive." That made her blush.

"Our universe was destroyed?" Summer asked, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's reborn right now. A new you and a new me. You and I have been displaced," Master of Spirits replied. That was shocking, so much so that Summer didn't know how to respond.

"So that means...we don't have a home anymore?" The two were quiet for a bit as Summer let that sink in.

"Wow, you know how to bring the mood down don't you Summer," a female voice said. On the bed was the teenage form of Nobunaga, smirking at her. That caused the elder Rose female to frown.

"Nobu," Summer glared. The two women glared at each other before Master of Spirits pulled their cheeks.

"Hey, no fighting! It's a reunion. We should at least be happy to see one another," he huffed. "And Summer. I would love to catch up once this meeting is over. You don't mind watching over Nobu while I'm gone right?"

"Of course!" Jaunce kissed her cheek causing her to blush again as he left. Once the door closed Nobu and Summer returned to glaring.

**Coco and Velvet**

"Coco? Velvet?" Blake greeted. Well, a version of Blake. This one was in a leather ninja outfit with some metal on the sides. It had a deep purple color across her shoulders and arms as well as along her thighs. Her hair was done in a ponytail. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys here."

"Uh...you do know that we are different versions of your friends right?" Coco reminded her.

"Right...right. Sorry, this is kind of all new to me. Nice to meet you. I'm Blake Belladonna," there was a smile on the usually stoic Faunus's face.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Velvet greeted. "What is with the get up though?"

"I am a ninja of my tribe back home. I got dragged here when Master Jaune got grabbed," Blake sighed.

"M-Master!" Velvet stutters blushing.

"Wow, didn't think you and he would be like that," Coco teased. The cat took a moment before she blushed.

"N-No, it's not like that! He's just the head ninja of another village and he's helped me out a couple of times," Blake explained. She shook her head before looking at them. "You two dress well. Much more conservative than any time we're on Sun Island."

"Sun Island?" Velvet asked tilting her head.

"More conservative?" Coco asked a little offended. She was on-trend damn it!

"Yes," Blake nodded her head. "Much better than just those string bikini's Velvet is fond of. At least Coco wore tasteful ones." That caused Velvet to squeak in embarrassment while Coco seemed contemplative.

"Tell me more." Coco grinned.

"Please don't!" Velvet begged.

**Ozpin**

"So, you're my predecessor," a young boy with dark hair, tanned skin, and freckles greeted Ozpin. "My name is Oscar Pine."

"Ozpin," the headmaster greeted. The two took a sip out of their respective cups. One had coffee, the other hot chocolate.

"I don't like you for what your curse is putting us through."

"I know. Life deals us incarnations terrible hands no matter what we do."

The conversation was stilted after that. One unsure how to speak to the person who will replace him. The other unhappy seeing the voice in his head in the flesh.

**Cinder**

Cinder looked at the person before her. It was her but not her. This one was dressed in a turtleneck and had glasses on, with her hair done in a braid. Over the turtleneck was a black dress that would show off so much skin.

"Well aren't you interesting," Cinder said cooly.

"And you're annoying," her alternate replied just as cooly. The two had a stare off and shook their heads before walking away from each other.

Cinder found her alternate to be weak given her looks. Too bad she didn't feel her alternate's power.

The Consort meanwhile found that Cinder to a disappointment. Just from looking at her she was missing a lot of things. "Cinder?" a voice caught her attention. There was a Jaune in a white shirt and black pants, the uniform of Chaldea. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing Master. Just found a person I could have been…" the Consort replied before smiling at him. "Now are we almost done? I would like to go home and meet my lover again."

**Pyrrha**

"So how long have you and Jaune been together?" Pyrrha asked Atlanta who was sipping some pop with her as they shared dinner.

"At this point Jaune and I have been traveling for about two years now? But we're currently in Vale for some business. Met up with Ruby and Nora, and you sometimes." Atlanta told her. "How about you? How are you with your Jaune?"

"I have not gotten with him yet…" Pyrrha sighed shaking her head. Atlanta pats her shoulder.

"I understand. My sister is trying to redeem herself in his eyes and while I was initially against it, I have faith that she'll be able to get him to notice her as a loved one once again."

"She is?" Pyrrha asked. "I remember that in her universe she betrayed Jaune by dating Cardin."

"Ugh that asshole," Atlanta rolled her eyes. "I hate him. But you get away from him in the future and you slowly get better."

"That's calming to know," Pyrrha grins. "So...seeing as how you spoke, I'm assuming he has…" The redhead hesitates. "A harem?"

"Jaune? A harem?" Atlanta chuckles but there was nervousness there. "...maybe?"

"There's a chance!" Pyrrha cheered happily.

**Yang**

Yang stood across a version of Jaune who was currently dressed in just jeans, sneakers, a black sweater under a flannel jacket, and a sleeping mask over his head. She had decided to test her might against the various versions of Jaune in the theater, at least those who weren't in the meeting in the room that was built for that purpose.

So she was surprised to see such a casual looking Jaune sitting there cheering others on. So she had challenged him to a fight!

He rolled his neck and grinned at her. "Well, you look a lot prettier when you're not trying to kill me," this Jaune greeted Yang.

"Oh? I tried to kill you?" Yang blinked.

"Don't worry, a lot of people tried to kill me. You're a good ally now. The long hair suits you a lot better too." That made the brawler grin.

"Aw, you're just saying that. What do I call you anyway? Seeing as everyone else is named Jaune, what should you be called?" That caused the boy in front of her to hum.

"Just call me what your other calls me. Renewal," Renewal said nodding his head. He slowly moved into a fighting stance signaling he was ready to go, even without weapons. Now that made the grin on her face turn far more excited.

"Why that?" Yang said as she slipped into her stance.

"The martial arts I know is called Renewal Taekwondo." The person overwatching the fight, a version of Ruby who was bouncing happily.

"FIGHT!"

The two shot forward in a flurry of blows, causing the cheers to rise once more.

That night everyone went to their beds after speaking to the people they did today. Some more relaxed, others questioning, while others stayed the same. Things to think about, things to mull over. The next day would be different.

Some Jaunes decided to stay in order to keep this place safe since there is a chance some bad people may appear.

The next day starts and after breakfast…

Everyone from Beacon entered the theater to watch.

**Jaune Arc was being dragged through the air by one Glynda Goodwitch using her Semblance. He was still in pajamas and eating some oatmeal. The blond didn't mind, this wasn't the first time he had been kidnapped by Beacon from his shop in Vale.**

"Why would I kidnap him?" Glynda asked in surprise.

**She brought him through the main gates of Beacon and immediately there was a difference. The front of the academy was now full of breathtaking sculptures! Of warriors, of Grimm, of beauties that the eye could behold.**

"Wow…" Weiss says looking at it.

"It's prettier than any museum I've been to!" Pyrrha gasped.

**Then as they walked through the halls, there were now various paintings there as well. While not as amazing as the sculptures, they were still far more impressive than anyone else could think of.**

"Where did we find the budget?" Ozpin wondered.

**Once in the headmaster's office, Glynda gently deposited the young man still eating his oatmeal. The woman left leaving Ozpin and Jaune alone. "Let me guess," Jaune spoke. "You want another sculpture? Another piece of art? Maybe make me cook in the cafeteria?"**

"**Yes," Ozpin said. "I want you to work for me during the Vytal Festival."**

"Wait, you mean to tell me Vomit Boy did all of that!?" Yang said shocked.

"He seems to be very talented in this world," Ren replied.

"**And you want to show up both Leonardo and James…" Jaune guessed.**

"**And I want to show those two up." Ozpin smiled. "And I can only think of asking you, Jaune."**

"Well isn't he petty," Nora snickered along with the others.

* * *

Let's see who got all the references!

The next chapter is going to be based on a Manwa/Light Novel Legendary Moonlight Sculptor! With Jaune being based off the main character Weed! Please leave a review!


	36. Statues

So this chapter took a while longer to write, namely because people kept getting in my way. Because when push came to shove, this chapter only took four days to write, even without me focusing on it. But here it is! Also as to references in order of appearance:

Sinbad from Magi

Android 17 from Dragon Ball Super

D&D/Pathfinder Cleric, specifically 5e War Cleric

This one is a deep cut. Weiss is based on Star Guardian Xayah from LoL, with Jaune as not Star Guardian Rakan but as Pulsefire Ezreal!

Kamen Rider DiEnd from Kamen Rider Decade

This one is based on Levi from Attack on titan

Original Idea world! Where Jaune is older than the normal RWBY group, teamed with Neo, Adam and a fourth person.

Solomon from Magi

Roy freaking Mustang (God I love that man) from FMA

This Yang is based on Yoruichi from Bleach, with her Jaune being Urahara.

Kamen Rider Fourze, Yuki Jojima!

Their version of Jaune, Zi-O.

This one was made surprisingly before the DBFighterZ announcement. But this is Anli, a fusion of An Ren and Kali Belladonna, in exchange for Kefla of Super, with her Jaune being Hit.

Nora's...is this world!

This Qrow is from a world where Jaune has Replaced Taiyang, so it's original!

String Along

Glynda as Pepper Potts from the Iron Man chapter.

This one is based on another Leauge of Legends character since I got back into the game. This Jaune is Sett!

Batman!

Master of Spirits

Blake as Kasumi from DOA, with Ryu Hayabusa Jaune

Oscar from the future of this world.

This Cinder is based on Yu Miaoyi from FGO.

Hope for the Horrowed

The God of Highschool

As usual thanks for all the support! Here's the new chapter. I would reply to the reviews but this time it's valentine's day and my brother's birthday. So I'm actually out of time haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or the Legendary Moonlight Sculptor.

* * *

"Oh dear," the Curator said seeing the world.

"What's up, old guy?" Coco asked. "Is there something wrong with this world?"

"No, it's just this world changes the theater on its own." He grumbled before the screen vanished and a doorway opened. Everyone, yes everyone in the theater, was dragged into the place. Not just the Beacon people, but everyone. "Attention. All of us will be going into different parts of this world to see the fruits of Jaune's labors."

"Wait...are you telling me...we get to visit another world!?" Ruby asked happily. Now that got everyone's attention. This is the first time they got to traverse the multiverse.

"Yes, but we shall be listening to some stuff as we walk." He then smiled at everyone. "You may wish to stay here but you shall not be able to watch anything. You may still find things to do in the playrooms or libraries."

All of them stayed, interested to see what the other world would look like. Stepping into the rainbow portal, they appeared in a place where they had a moving sidewalk and a voice began to speak to them from somewhere.

**All over Remnant, a single name was known. A name that stood out amongst the masses, that inspired people to be better. To stand up for themselves. To be the best they can be.**

**John?**

**Jean?**

**Jon?**

**Jaune?**

That caused a lot of people to snicker, even some of the villains couldn't help but laugh as the person didn't even seem to know how to address the Jaune of his world.

**Yes, Jaune the god of war, the artisan and the conqueror!**

"What? The kid is a conqueror?" Ghira asked surprised.

"Yes, in this world, despite most people not knowing who he is specifically, Jaune Arc is _the most skilled individual_ bar none," the Curator replied.

"So you're saying he's stronger than anyone else?" Salem inquired. However, as she was on this moving sidewalk, Salem could feel oddly at home. The magic that flooded this world felt just right.

"No, there are beings stronger than Jaune Arc. He just has more skills than anyone on the planet."

"That clears things up," Mercury nodded. "So the guy could just do anything?"

"Almost there are some fields he doesn't specialize in."

**No one knew what he looked like since there were varying accounts of his looks.**

"Now that's just silly," Winter stated. "How would anyone not know how he looks?"

"One of his abilities is known as Sculpture Transformation. He can change his body by sculpting something and destroying it. He even takes on their physical attributes and skills, while retaining some of his own."

"Another hax world isn't it?" Neptune asked, a little put out.

"Actually no. Jaune Arc struggled day and night to hone all his skills, even with his ability," the Curator informed them. "Relentlessly improving himself."

"Ah, he's just like our normal one," Pyrrha grinned.

"That and he's older. He's twenty-five here. He's been taking care of his family ever since his parents died in an accident."

"What!?" Saphron asked. "How about our older sister!"

"Jaune was the one who got a job first and pushed all of you into schools while forsaking his own. Thankfully, his skills as an artist gave him so much money that you guys are wealthier than even the Schnees."

"Well, I'll be damned," Qrow whistled. "How old did he start?"

"When he was twenty."

**One has him as a tall Lion Faunus from Menagerie, who was the creator of their now-famous Kingdom Castle and walls.**

A light turned on and showed an image of a tall blonde Faunus version of Jaune sitting on a ladder and working on a castle now being built in Menagerie.

"Ooh, that's a nice look on him," Coco whistled. Especially the shirtless body as he wiped off sweat.

Velvet blushed despite herself. It had only been two days after deciding to not go after him, but she still had feelings. And boy howdy, that lion-Faunus version of him looked downright yummy.

She wasn't the only one as other girls licked their lips at the sight of him.

**Another has him as an undead who was the savior of Mountain Glenn.**

"Undead?" Yang asked in surprise.

The image shows a skeletal knight in dark armor holding a long sword pointed at a large Wyvern Grimm. Many men, women, both human and Faunus, charging the Wyvern and the horde of Grimm that came from it.

Not only that but they were flanked by what looked like ancient knights.

"Holy cow…" Summer gasped as they saw the image.

"You said he was the savior?" Ozpin hummed.

"They defeated the Grimm attack and saved Mountain Glenn, with few casualties. They wanted to make Jaune the leader of the city but he said no."

"That man is a hero for sure," James nodded his head at the info.

**Yet even another has him as a bald bandit who had led the revolution in Vacuo to bring the bandits under one flag and into one city-state.**

This time they saw a heavily tanned Jaune with no hair and dressed very loosely. This time he had the bandits fall under him, bowing as he had proved himself to them.

"You're kidding," Raven dropped her jaw. Not because of what he did, but because the image showed Raven kneeling before him as well.

"Again, he didn't decide to rule here. Instead, he made it so his second in command during the whole fiasco did." This time it showed a woman with brown hair and brown skin. That made those who knew of her a little surprised.

"Amber became a good leader for them and came up with some good policies, making everything calm in Vacuo. Hell, Raven even is an advisor but they do call Jaune in to help settle disputes."

"A miracle worker, that's what he is," Summer dropped her jaw. "I mean he got Raven to follow someone else!"

**Yes, everyone knows something about Jaune but the most well known was the art that was left in his wake.**

"Ah yes, what truly made him stand out. Please be ready to walk a bit," the Curator said.

**Take for example the Four Guardians at Menagerie:**

**A large wall now encompassed the entire city of Menagerie, which now had a large castle in it. Various Faunus people walked around happily, enjoying their day. The now ringed city's four entrances, each with large gates with an ornate carving all over the posts. The northern gate was made of obsidian with a tortoise statue carved along its edges. The west was made out of pearls with a tiger statue. On the southern gate was a sapphire dragon. Finally, a ruby bird was on the eastern gate.**

The moving sidewalk vanished and the audience found themselves in front of the gates of Menagerie. Kali, Ghira, Ilia, and Blake all dropped their jaws at the majesty of their home. It looked so stunning compared to what they knew. It was more alive too. That and there were humans as well!

But they all looked up and saw the finely crafted gate from the eastern entrance.

"Damn," Roman whistled. Neo nodded. They touched the rubies on the gate and saw that it was high quality. "How much do you think this costs Neo?"

"More than whatever we can make," Neo replied. They shifted to each of the gates and they were all just so majestic.

"How long did it take for him to make this?" Kali wondered.

"Six months," the Curator replied. "He stayed with the Belladonnas during this time."

**Everyone who enters Menagerie now could only gasp at its majesty as they enter, feeling like they were being protected by said animals. In fact, due to these statues, the guards are more alert and can find criminals faster, lowering the crime rates of the kingdom.**

"That sounds odd," Terra replied. "How can something like that happen?"

"...magic...Jaune's ability stems from magic. In that anything he creates gives buffs to anyone who sees it," the Curator replied.

"Wait...you mean by just seeing these we can get stronger?" Sun grinned. "That's so cool!"

"Yes for a short while, but if they are some of his best pieces, you get a permanent improvement."

"Interesting," Salem purred. "Maybe we can find a way to take this one into our fold Cinder."

"Agreed," the woman said. Cinder Fall looked at the craftsmanship and was impressed. This detail was something that she would love to have if she made a castle for her own.

**What completed the set was within the newly built castle courtyard. Standing tall within Menagerie's castle, one shared by Sienna Kahn and the Belladonna family as joint rulers of the kingdom, was a large solid golden dragon statue. Anyone who sees it felt healthier and more grounded as if everything was going to be fine. The set was dubbed by this artist as the Gods of the Winds and Earth.**

They saw the final piece of the work and suddenly...they _all_ felt stronger. Power coursed through them and they all felt better, even those who aren't Hunters.

"W-Wow…" Penny said as she felt the rush of power go through her. "That was…"

"Amazing!" Weiss stated. "I feel so much stronger."

"Wait, you're telling me, we got those buffs?" Ilia gasped.

"Yes."

"That's good," Emerald said as she looked at her hands. She knew personally something happened and it felt great.

**It didn't stop there though. John? Jon? Jaune. Yes, Jaune had created a smaller but far more impactful set of sculptures in the kingdom of Mantle.**

They shifted to Mantle outside of a large three-story building.

**Within the kingdom, a building was erected to house a set of dolls made by this Jaune fellow. It had three floors, with the third being dedicated to his creations and the other two made for anyone else willing to show off their art. Their pieces were being bolstered by the very fact they were allowed to share it in the same space as the masterpiece.**

They all walked through the entire first two floors of the building, even noticing the gift shop.

"I have to say some of these are rather average," Weiss stated as she went from a self-portrait to a landscape image of Mantle.

"I don't know," Ruby hummed as she and Summer titled their head at some abstract piece of art they didn't understand. "Some of these are so weird."

"Agreed," Summer noted.

Meanwhile, Roman, Neo, and Emerald were all looking at the pieces at the same time. "How much do you think this one is worth?" Roman asked. The one they were looking at was a nice picture of some Faunus playing.

"Couple hundred Lien maybe," Neo hummed. "Some of these pieces are trash though."

"Definitely," Emerald agreed with her fellow thieves. "Some of these aren't even worth stealing."

"Let us proceed to the next floor to see what this masterpiece they were talking about," Qrow stated.

**What was this piece you ask?**

**On the third floor, Jaune had placed his creation, a series of dolls that showed off the life of a child from birth to death.**

Upon getting to the third floor, everyone paused when they saw the large glass frame that cut the entire thing in half. On the half they were on, there were several benches people could sit on. While the other had the Grand Masterpiece.

From left to right were twenty dolls. Each at a different stage of a young woman's life, starting from birth to the left. Going through childhood, teenage years, adult, middle age, elder years and their death. Other steps that were included were their graduation, wedding, pregnancy, raising their kids, etc.

Once again they all felt their abilities increase as they looked at it.

"Wow…" Kali said touching the glass.

"You said it," Ghira said while holding his wife.

"These are so pretty!" Penny stated as she looked at the dolls, not completely understanding the feeling welling in her chest.

"What a marvel," Ozpin hummed. He can see the magic coming off the dolls. It was like a rainbow display before his very eyes.

However, there were two who were more moved than anyone else. "Mom, are you crying?" Ruby asked Summer. Tai, Yang, and Qrow all looked at Summer who was touching the glass and her heart. Tears pooled at her silver eyes as she stared at all of the dolls.

She also felt a second power boost. "I don't know why I'm crying," Summer mentioned to them.

"...I think I do," Tai sighed. "You miss your own family, don't you? Your _real_ family?"

Summer gulped but slowly nodded her head. "I mean it's nice seeing you guys...but...seeing this…" She wiped some tears with her sleeve. "I can't help but wonder...what would my Ruby have looked like in life?"

Her eyes were trained on the doll in the wedding dress. Ruby and Yang end up hugging her, while this time Tai and Qrow stood away this time.

The other person moved to tears and had gotten the second power-up? Salem.

The currently human immortal looked at the dolls and felt both in awe and in anger. She felt, felt what these things represent. Felt the magic and the _love_ that came out of them. And it angered Salem that she lost that...due to Ozma.

"_I will end him when we get back."_ She thought to herself.

**It was said that this was commissioned by a couple who had lost their child at birth. Jaune only had charged them two Lien instead of the usual hundreds or thousands depending on how he was feeling. He felt a kinship toward them so he only asked for two.**

"God that's sappy," Ilia sniffled. Her inner romantic coming out once more.

**However, when the family had received the Lien back they had thought he had failed or it would be ugly. So in their trepidation, they entered the building Jaune had left. And instead of the one doll they had commissioned, they had gotten twenty masterpiece dolls that moved them to tears. **

_**For Free**_**. He didn't even name the piece.**

"Why does that matter?" Terra asked as she, Saphron, and Adrian marveled at the dolls.

"Because naming a piece usually is the signature of the artist," Winter informed them. "By not naming it, this version of Jaune Arc all but said it wasn't his work to be named."

"That's beautiful!" Saphron gasped.

**A house was even donated to the family so they can live near the exhibit and take profit from people using the building as a place to display their art.**

"Damn. That sure is kind of him," Nora grinned. "Fearless leader is great!"

"This is surely something I did not expect from Jaune," Ren replied. "However, his selflessness is something I can see."

They waited until everyone had calmed down and felt normal before they went to move on.

**In Vacuo, while not as emotional as the one in Mantle, his creations were the most awe-inspiring.**

The audience was warped into a different place this time.

"This one is a bit large, so we will be standing here while we warp from place to place," the Curator told them.

**All across the desert were sculpted pieces of nature itself. Clouds that were shaped into ornate windmills that blew cool air, miniature rivers sculpted in the sand that provided freshwater, and even areas had been made into rest stops through the sheer ability this artist had. As if nature itself was his template.**

"Woah!" Velvet said wishing she had her camera. Seeing nature had been shaped into sculptures and was improving the lands made her drop her jaw.

"Dude...Imagine if he had these back in our world?" Sun gasped, feeling the cool air from the windmills. Neptune even bent down and touched the rivers.

"Man," Neptune whistled. "This one is pretty cool, not going to lie."

They also felt the powers of the sculptures empowering them to degrees they didn't even know.

**Then, of course, there was Vale. The new cultural center of it all. Over the entire city, new pieces of art have been erected inspiring the people there to do their best and live their life to the fullest. These sculptures seemed to be something that everyone loved, even the Hunters.**

The audience saw a quick look at everything and couldn't help but just walk down the streets for a couple of minutes, looking at the sculptures that lined them.

"The fact these are all out in the open is a bit unbelievable though," Terra said. She and Saphron stopped when they saw a sculpture of them and their son Adrian sitting as a family on a bench. They got a temporary boost just from seeing that.

"Given how the whole city treats these as their biggest treasure, crime went down. Both cops and Hunters alike ensure that these things weren't stolen or damaged," the Curator replied. "In fact, it's down to a measly 8% within Vale."

"He should have settled in Mantle," James frowned as he heard that while looking at a sculpture of kids playing.

**Of course, that extends to Beacon and its halls. Almost all the art there was done by Jaune. Yes from the statues to the paintings, everything was done by this individual.**

"Ughhh...can we live here?" Yang complained as she felt a small buff after seeing an image of a person studying. "I'm already feeling smarter!"

"Honestly all the academies in this world have hired Jaune to do similar, Beacon just has faster access to him. With all these things, grades have shot up and higher graduation rates."

Glynda this time groaned. It would so help to get that for her trouble students.

**Some days it was even rumored that he worked at their forge, getting weapons and armor fixed to such a high degree. Or their kitchen where the students who never experienced five-star dining, did even though he was using cheap items.**

"Sooo…how do we go about hiring this person?" Velvet asked. She was so curious.

"Be very rich and outbid everyone else for commissions," the Curator responded.

**Yes, this all had to do with Jaune's ability.**

**In reality, it was not a semblance. It was a magical ability that stemmed from his true ability, Legendary Moonlight Sculpting. While no one knows about it, Jaune took five years to completely master the technique.**

"Moonlight sculpting?" Cinder asked. "That sounds a bit nonsensical."

"Jaune thought so too at the beginning," the Curator informed him. "He complained about not getting a combat-based class. However, once he got to the other half of the ability, it became a godsend."

**The things that have to do with forging, cooking, and other various art forms comes from the effect that let him learn the various forms of art at an accelerated pace. That was why in just a short amount of time, he became a professional in any form of art.**

"Ah. Feeding for his family of seven sisters," Raven nodded. "I understand why he'd like the ability. It would help make a lot of money."

"Damn," Qrow said. "Imagine all his old stuff after he became famous?"

"Oh yes. Some of his original creations, tiny dolls of rabbits and other animals, their worth went from measly 2 Lien to 2,000 once he became famous."

Weiss and Winter could only choke on air. He was that well known!?

**Which leads to some weird adventures that he'd rather not speak about in the company of others. The only one who knew of them was Ozpin and he was just as tight-lipped about it as the blonde was.**

"Why would Ozpin know?" Salem growled.

"Would you believe that Jaune accidentally became a time traveler?" the Curator chuckled. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "Yes, he and a younger Ozpin worked together a couple of times. They just don't get along well, for their ideals clashed at the time, hence the informal way of speaking to the man."

Ozpin frowned. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

"Oh but he and your wife got along splendidly…" the Curator added as an afterthought. Now that surprised Salem, to say the least.

**Which brings them back to the current day.**

**Jaune had gone into the room he was given at Beacon, a place to for when he worked with the Academy and changed clothes. This time he wore a simple beige sweater of black pants and sneakers.**

"**He wants me to make a grand masterpiece?" Jaune groaned. "Why does Ozma have to ask for such a thing?"**

Now that just confirmed it to the two people. He met them at the beginning of it all.

"Really? Your name is Ozma Ozpin?" Yang snickers along with the other kids, and some smiling parents. "Your parents must be bad with names."

**He sat in the courtyard of Beacon, watching as students study and hang out with one another near his various statues. They didn't know that due to his abilities, people who saw them and can appreciate his work get buffs to their attributes.**

**Strength, speed, intellect, etc. Depending on which statue they visit, the populace gets something for themselves. The ones throughout Vale did the same. The sculptor did make sure to have the statutes apply to law-abiding citizens. No criminal could ever get his blessings.**

"Aw, that's not fair!" Neo groaned. "We got it in other kingdoms but not in Vale!?"

"Of course. This is where he and a lot of his family live. So he's looking out for them. It's the same for the ones in Argus." That made the Cotta-Arc family smile. As did Pyrrha, seeing as her family lived there as well.

**Not even at the schools. So, of course, the ones who didn't, bullies would mess up the statues...originally.**

"Boo!" Blake and Velvet shouted as a brief clip showed them what happened as bullies defaced some of the art. A lot of people agreed that was a bad move.

"What did he mean originally?" Ren asked. The Curator didn't respond.

**When he mastered Moonlight Sculpting, that never became a problem at all due to the strongest technique of his art style.**

"Strongest Technique?" Sun asked all the more curious.

"Time sculpting. It was when he timed travel that his ability showed him the final technique. But he had to master it before he could go home. Because he had to make one sculpture that he couldn't make. It took him too long a time to do so, so he was stuck in the past for years," the Curator replied.

"But he looks so young," Penny stated confused.

"Magic works in weird ways. Honestly, when he returned, Jaune had to spend a week just being with his sisters to readjust to the whole thing."

"What did he sculpt?" Ilia asked.

"What his magic demanded of him. A life of happiness in one moment. And he couldn't do it like the dolls in Mantle. It had to just be one sculpture that encompassed a life."

**But once again, Jaune was at a conundrum. What should he make to show up Ironwood and Lionheart?**

Two images appeared before them as they watched in the courtyard. One was a marble bust of Ironwood leading the troops and the second was Lionheart in a position of teaching.

"Gosh," Penny said as they all felt the pulse of power they received.

The Salem faction meanwhile couldn't help but smirk at the traitor's statue looking like that.

**He made stuff for them since they did pay but what should make for Beacon to show up some of his other creations?**

**Thinking about it, Jaune hummed to himself before grinning. "I have two weeks, I may as well do what I originally wanted to do in Argus." Standing up, he decided to go to the center of Beacon, where the original statue of the Hunters was and grinned.**

**So begins his newest sculpture.**

**From that day on, people would see Jaune in the middle of the courtyard, waving his hands in the air willy nilly. Some people thought he was a crazy person who found their way onto the campus. But when they saw him going to the kitchen and making dinner or lunch at times, they assumed he was just one of the crazy staff members.**

Since they were there the audience could see him whittling away at the air.

"So we do know he's making something right?" Kali asked.

"Right. Oh if you wish to explore go ahead. However, you are limited to where you walk only to places Jaune has been to. Stretch your legs." Most of the crowd dispersed but they were kept up to date. Those who stayed were curious as to what would happen.

**Of course, there were the people who knew him who had visited him during that time.**

"**Heya Jaune!" a peppy voice greeted him as he was kneeling in front of some bushes with a sculpting knife and was...whittling at air?**

**The blonde looked at the person speaking. It was Ruby and her team. The women greeted him as he nodded at them. "Hey, girls," he greeted. He gave them a once over and went back to his work. "How do you like the upgrades I made for you girls?"**

Ruby, who went to her room with her team, was surprised to see themselves...only for the girl to vanish and reappear back in the courtyard at the words of "upgrades".

"What upgrades!?" Ruby shouted as she used her speed to get back. The ones sitting on the grass and watching were Ren, Velvet, Ilia, Summer, and the Belladonnas. Everyone else was walking about.

And much to Cinder's dismay found that Jaune Arc's knowledge of Beacon was smaller than she had thought. Salem meanwhile just walked aimlessly. Others were showing off the school. -Nora and Pyrrha namely were acting as tour guides for Jaune's sister and her family.

**Ruby grinned and showed off her cape and showed that Jaune had sewed on her emblem onto it. Ever since then, and after asking what he did, Ruby had been able to take more hits and go even faster.**

"Wow…"

Almost as if someone else had super speed, Coco appeared. A change of clothes in her hands. Yes, she's stealing from her counterpart. Oddly enough, they could only touch stuff their alternates owned. Roman found out when he tried to steal something off a desk and his hand just went through it.

"Wait! He can make clothes!?" The fashionista demanded, getting a sigh from Velvet who was just enjoying the world and a laugh from everyone else.

"Weaving is a craft, so yes."

"**It's amazing!" The noirette(?) used her speed and hugged Jaune happily. Since he was sitting, this resulted in Ruby pressing her chest into his face, surprising him. "Thank you so much, Jaune! Maybe next you can do the same for Crescent Rose?"**

"Nooo!" Ruby groaned and dashed to her alternate mother, who had recovered by now. She chuckled and patted her head.

"It's okay Ruby. I'm sure he's enjoying it," Summer teased.

"Mom! It's embarrassing!"

**The 25-year-old blond spluttered as the girl ten years younger than him pressed her body into his head.**

"**Ruby, you're embarrassing the poor guy," Yang grinned. Much like her sister, she also got an upgrade to her stuff. For her, it was on her boots. Instead of her emblem, it was a pair of hawks, giving her faster movement and has her lighter on her feet. It helped her close distances against enemies who were ranged fighters.**

Yang, who was in the bathroom whistled. She could use a pair to make fighting easier.

**Although the blonde was a little disappointed that she didn't do that first. She may have a crush on Jaune for seeing her as her, not as just a set of tits. That and he laughed at her puns!**

Tai, Qrow, and Raven froze as they heard that. They weren't even close to each other but they all felt a shiver. Not only them but the Belladonna parents and Winter did as well. Like...something stupid was about to happen.

**Ruby blinked before she saw that her older friend had stiffened. "I'm sorry!" Ruby shouted as she blurred into motion, leaving behind petals in her wake as she hid behind her partner.**

That caused Ruby to groan even more behind Summer. She and her other were so in sync.

"**You dolt," Weiss sighed, shaking her head. Looking at Jaune, the girl blushed a little. "Good morning, Jaune." He had done work for her family a while back. He had managed to get her mother out of her shell, helped her through her alcoholism **_**and**_ **become the CEO of Schnee Dust Company after getting Jacques fired and divorced. **

**So she may have a crush on him from saving her mom.**

Weiss this time hid her face in her hands. Of course, she'd fall for the dork when he was a hero to her family.

Winter meanwhile finally grasped what was happening. "Oh no...it's another of those worlds…" she gasped.

**That did not exclude the fact that she got buffs on her clothes as well, having an image of shields with snowflakes on them. Instead of an offensive type enhancement the others got, Weiss had gotten a defensive boost.**

"You should get more armor. You go down in even fewer hits than Ren," Blake told the white-haired girl.

"I know but it would slow me down…" Weiss sighed.

"**Hey Weiss," Jaune smiled. He then turned to Blake. She smiled at him and nodded in greeting as well. She had gotten something put on her clothes as well, a hidden jaguar stitching, for her it was to make her more silent and honor her father. **

That made Ghira beam in pride. "Good," he nodded his head.

"**Good morning," Blake said softly. Like the others, she had a crush on him too. Namely, this Jaune was there before the fall of the original White Fang. He had helped Menagerie stand on its two feet and helped the humans and Faunus come together in harmony.**

"Not so good," Ghira frowned. "It's another of those harem worlds."

"Dear, be nice. He's the one who's been trying to accomplish peace between the races," Kali told her husband.

"But harem!" Ghira complained.

**Of course, there were still dissenters on each side but it was no longer the majority.**

"Of course, there would be," Ilia sighed shaking her head as she watched the scene happen.

"**So, what are you doing?" Weiss asked. They had seen him working on whatever this was and knew it was going to be crazy. But what it was specifically they didn't know.**

"I'm still confused as to what he's making though," Velvet said as she looked at what was being made. What was he making just by whittling at air?

"**Something that's going to make people's jaws drop. So I do need to focus. I'll hang out with you guys later okay," Jaune told them. The girls all nodded and bid him farewell, but as Yang passed by she gave his ass a slap causing him to yelp and glared at her with a blushing face.**

"Ooh, so that's going to be fun," Yang grinned. Jaune was responding to her teasing in this world? That made her excited.

"**Damn you high charisma stat…" Jaune groaned to himself. While the attention was nice, Yang was a bit too much for him. **

"How high is his charisma?" Nora asked the Curator.

"Pretty damn high," he replied. "One of his best non-sculpting ability boosts anyone who can hear his words via his charisma. That's how he's won large army battles, constantly buffing people via shouting his commands."

"Neat!" Nora grinned.

**The next group that saw him was team CFVY.**

Coco, who had sat next to her friend, perked up. "We get to see us? Woo!" Coco cheered. "We're seeing more of us lately bun!"

"We are," Velvet said surprised. "That's good to know."

"**Morning," Jaune said. It seemed like he had moved from his previous place in front of a bush to a different one. Still, with his sculpting knife in hand, he was sculpting...nothing.**

"What is he doing?" Ilia wondered as they sat there in the grass. "Ever since he started, we've never understood what he was making."

"I don't know," Kali hummed. "This is just relaxing though."

"**Morning!" Velvet greeted with a smile. "Do you mind if I take pictures again?" Ever since the first statue and paintings appeared, Velvet had been taking pictures of all the art Jaune has made.**

"So friendship between everyone?" Blake asked as the rest of RWBY arrived back to the courtyard.

"More like Jaune has touched everyone's lives," the Curator replied. "Those five years of his life had Jaune constantly moving from place to place improving his craft."

**It was thrilling for her, seeing as she had seen him when he was younger. She and the rest of the people in her village saw the creation of his first great work.**

**The Goddess of Fertility.**

"I was there at his first great piece?" Velvet asked. A screen popped up showing the image of a Rabbit Faunus woman in a toga and it looked astonishing. "Wow."

**As a child, she saw this teen make this beautiful statue of a woman to symbolize the goddess of fertility. It was for their poor little farming village who had begged this random artist for help. **

**And after he made it, their entire fields started to yield high-quality produce! Their animals got healthier too! Not only that but sickness went down.**

**It was as if they were blessed by a goddess.**

"I want to say hacks again," Neptune said as he and a few other people returned to the place. "But what Jaune is doing is great. Helping out the world."

"If anything," Ozpin said sipping his coffee as he sees his ex-wife. "It's like he's doing the opposite of what you wish to do Salem."

The woman frowned at him but said nothing.

**Fox meanwhile was walking around just appreciating whatever was happening. Unlike the others, he seems to understand that **_**something **_**was there but couldn't tell what.**

"Why is that?" Emerald asked.

"No one knows," the Curator shrugged.

"**Do you mind if I just meditate here?" Yatsuhashi asked and Jaune gave him a thumbs up. **

**The large man found that Jaune's working noise put him at peace. So he crossed his legs and just started to meditate. **

"Seems like CFVY get's everything out of this," Tai hummed a little.

"It is relaxing just watching," Ren nodded his head.

**As for their leader, well…**

"**So can I commission another outfit from you?" Coco grinned as she stood before Jaune, actually disrupting him. A few feet away Velvet was taking pictures of Jaune just working. **

"Hmm, I wonder how much you can get from a picture of the artist," Roman asked the Faunus.

"Is money all you can think about?" Velvet glared.

"Yes. Obviously," the thief replied, rolling his eyes.

**The sculptor gave the fashionista a deadpan stare. "Coco. How many times have I told you not to stand in the way of me working?"**

**Coco opened her mouth to answer only for Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and even Fox to reply. **

"**Thirty-six!" the two who could speak replied, while Fox did the same in sign language. **

"Boo, you guys suck!" Coco shouted at her alternate team. That caused a few people to giggle at that.

**Coco pouted. "Guys! Come on I'm not that bad…"**

"Preach sister!" Coco nodded.

"Ms. Adel, that is quite enough," Glynda sighed softly, rubbing her head. This was a bit too much.

**Jaune just shook his head. "Look, I'll make your commission; just hand me the material and what you want it to look like and I'll work on it when I have free time."**

"**Ooh. Are we going to do it like last time?" Coco asked, giving him a smirk. Jaune just groaned. **

"**Hey, I only needed you to stand in your underwear because you asked for a complete outfit **_**with**_ **lingerie. And don't make it sound so improper!" Jaune complained. **

"He what?" Pyrrha asked a little confused. A screen showed Coco in a stunning midnight blue dress with a deep cut in the front and had a trail. Then it shifted to show her with some lace lingerie that matched the color of the dress.

"Ooh yes. Maybe next time I should find a way to get this version to get me some clothes," Coco grinned. Other women did too.

"We should get him to redo our dresses," Terra whispered to Saphron.

"You're really into this whole redoing our wedding stuff," the older Arc sibling grinned. "First the photographer and now this one?"

"All we're missing is a venue and someone to make a cake." The two grinned at that and considered it.

"**That was for your date with him!" The blond pointed at Fox who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. **

"**Spoilsport," Coco complained. "Fine, I'll have Fox drop it off later. I'll get out of your way."**

"**Much appreciated," Jaune said, happy to get her out of the way. She was as bad as Yang, but Coco has a boyfriend damn it!**

"For shame," Yang shook her head.

"What's a little light teasing?" Coco grinned. Cinder, Kali, and even Raven nodded their heads. What is a little teasing?

**It was the next day when two people visited him as he was taking his break. Well, two of his favorite people. This time he wasn't around the bushes but instead was standing in the middle of the courtyard and was whittling away at the air once more.**

"**Hey there," a cheery voice greeted him. Turning to his left, Jaune saw Nora with orange hair and without some of her piercings. This caused him to double-take.**

"**Your hair...it's orange," he said dumbfounded.**

"What does he mean about that?" Nora demanded, unsure of what was happening. Why would

"**Yeah, it's my natural hair color," Nora said shuffling her feet. "You don't like it?"**

"**N-No, just surprised. I was just so used to you being all goth," he replied. He gave her a once over and then nodded. "But I do like the look. Feels more, you, I guess. I approve."**

"I went goth!? Why did I go goth!" Nora asked while turning to the Curator. Ren did too.

"Well, in this world...Jaune may have saved Kuroyuri, indirectly," the Curator responded.

"And what does that have to do with Nora going goth?" Ren wondered.

"Due to saving the village and avoiding utter destruction, you and Nora never actually became friends. Meaning you guys didn't get to be so close and well, you kind of went goth because of being a loner…"

"NO!" Nora shouted in depression, with Ren patting her back.

**That caused the usually pouty girl to grin. That was when he turned to the other redhead. Standing there, Pyrrha waved. "Hey, how are you today?" he asked Pyrrha.**

**The tall girl gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "She's been doing better," Nora told him. "She's been speaking more and well, coming out of her shell." **

"What?" Pyrrha asked, surprised.

"You're suffering from PTSD," the Curator replied. That surprised the champion. "It's a personal matter that I'd rather not say in front of people." Now that made her even more worried!

**The taller redhead gave Nora a slight whack on the head and pouted. She just rolled her eyes though. "Sheesh if you wanted to tell him about it, you could have spoken up."**

"And where is Ren in all of this?" Yang asked.

"With his girlfriend Jackie Lantern." the Curator replied.

"There's that name again, are they a real person?" Ren inquired.

"No, but it seems that they are an existence that appears when Jaune is not in Beacon." Now that was a thought.

**Pyrrha pouted before Nora giggled. The two turned back to what Jaune was doing before Pyrrha pointed at him and then the area with a confused look.**

"**Oh, what am I doing?" Jaune said. He looked around, seeing no one was there. "Since you guys work for me part-time I guess I can show you girls."**

"We work for fearless leader?" Nora asked, recovering somewhat.

"Part-time yes. You are the cashiers at his studio as well as, working in the gallery sometimes. With Pyrrha's fame though, it had gotten more popular with some younger crowds. Although, Jaune does tend to scare off those creepers that are after her and Nora."

"Thank goodness," the red-haired champion sighed happily.

**He paused in his motions before walking over to the girls and had them stand in a certain spot. "I hope you don't mind Pyrrha but I'm using your image for this one."**

"What? How about me?" Yang demanded.

"Or me?" Coco also demanded. They were just as sexy as her!

"Ladies, you're both beautiful, but Nikos there is a godsent treasure," Mercury said as he arrived.

"Piss off," Pyrrha glared at the villain.

**That made the taller girl perk up when she heard that. The last time Jaune used one of them for a sculpture he had used Nora.**

"He did?" Nora asked in surprise. Yang and Coco, the two who wanted to be immortalized by this person, looked at Nora. Not only them but Cinder and Raven as well. They thought they were prettier than Nora.

"When we get there, I'll show an image of it," the Curator told them.

**So upon hearing that he's using her this time, it made her feel like she had a victory over her partner and coworker.**

"**Aww...and I was hoping it would be me again after that lover statue," Nora sighed. Yes, the one he made using Nora was one of them together, embracing one another and it stood proudly at the pier in Vale...made entirely of **_**flowing water**_**.**

A screen appeared to the pier at Vale and it showed off the image of the statue. It was like a fountain if the water cascaded into the shape of two people. It was Jaune holding Nora close and looked like the two of them were kissing. The water changed as if the two were moving constantly, going from kissing to just looking to each other in their eyes the back.

Everyone got a buff from seeing this piece.

"I feel oddly annoyed at this," Ren stated. Nora meanwhile had dropped her jaw and just stared.

"Holy cow," Nora gasped. "It would be better if it were me and Ren but...I can accept this!" The tiny girl turned to Ren and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand. The two looked at each other and got a second buff, getting it from being a couple looking at the statue.

Blake and Sun did too.

Nora didn't mention the third buff she got.

**That spot suddenly became a hot spot for couples.**

"**So just squint your eyes, and you'll see the outline I've made using my ability," Jaune told them. Pyrrha and Nora did squint their eyes. And they saw an outline of Jaune himself holding Pyrrha midstep in a dance.**

"We now have an idea of what it is going to be," Weiss hummed. "And it does look good."

"It looks perfect," Pyrrha sighed happily.

"**Wow...okay what will this be made out of?" Nora asked. She was a little jealous seeing how pretty it looked. Don't get her wrong, the one of her at the pier was amazing, a grand masterpiece even.**

**But this looked so damn good too.**

"It is," Nora said. "But I think the one Jaune made of me is better!"

"Nora, please, mine is better," Pyrrha stated.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty," Ren sighed. "No need to one-up each other right now."

**Pyrrha meanwhile pointed at the center where the magical outline, then Jaune and then herself.**

"**Huh? How did I get that image? When you had asked me to teach it to you when I was at Argus visiting my family. Remember, your Sanctus dance? Just made you look like you right now," Jaune explained.**

**The champion became flushed as red as her hair.**

Before Pyrrha could ask, it showed a tiny video of a slightly younger Pyrrha dancing with an older Jaune. And she kept stepping on his toes.

"You look so precious!" Penny giggled.

"I guess that fighting experience doesn't translate to dancing," Winter laughed.

"Ugh...Kill me now!" Pyrrha said embarrassedly.

"**Well, since you guys have class today, you guys can see the rest of it with everyone else." **

"**Aww geez," Nora groaned. Pyrrha, however, nodded her head and grabbed Nora's arm dragging her away. "Fine! We're already excited to see it!"**

**The two weeks pass by quickly. So when Atlas and Mantle came, everyone was brought to the empty courtyard with a missing Jaune. However, it was Ozpin who was speaking.**

"**As to commemorate our Vytal Festival this year, I had hired a man to sculpt a piece for us. Please enjoy the piece known as...Dancing Together."**

"Gosh, he's still so bad with names," Saphron sighed shaking her head.

**Everyone was confused as to why they were lead to a darkened courtyard with nothing there. Only for the moon to shine down onto the courtyard. Everyone gasped as they saw the piece come to life.**

**The entire area started to glow due to the moonlight and figures began to appear. Dozens of human-sized statues made of **_**moonlight **_**filled the courtyard. All of them in various steps in a dance. All of them dressed elegantly as if at a ball. What's more, each person...was a student from other schools.**

The entire theater was floored. He had sculpted moonlight into such a piece. Since they weren't bound to the world normally, they were able to get closer and inspect them. As they walked, they got a buff from the piece.

"This...I can't even find the words for it," Summer stutters.

"What in the world?" Kali said looking at the images. They were so life-like. They couldn't touch the piece but they were so pretty.

"I can't believe this is possible," Glynda mumbles softly.

**There was an image of Sun Wukong dancing with Arslan Altan.**

"Arslan would so kick my ass if I tried that," Sun stated. Neptune furiously nodding his head.

**Flynt Coal dancing with Neon Katt.**

"Faunus and humans together," Blake was surprised. "From Atlas? That's a bit shocking."

**And there were others of people from different schools intermingling with one another. Ruby was dancing with a bull Faunus. Yang was dancing with one Ilia Amitola. So on and so forth.**

"You're pretty but not my type," Ilia told Yang almost immediately.

"Shame, we could have been fun," Yang grinned. Ilia just rolled her eyes but had a soft smile on her face.

**All around the bushes were floating butterflies made of moonlight.**

**And in the center of it all, was an image of Jaune dancing with Pyrrha. Everything was in so much detail, they could make out the creases in the clothes and skin.**

Pyrrha blushed as, unlike the others, she felt a second buff there. She could feel the love coming from the glowing sculpture. "It's so pretty," Pyrrha sighed.

**That's when they heard a clap and music started to play and the pieces began **_**moving.**_

**It was a simple waltz but all the moonlight statues all spun in place, dancing to the beat of the music and the butterflies were doing much of the same. Once the small song was over, they all had gone back to their original spots and slowly faded from view, only to shine once more and stand there in the ready position.**

Since they were standing in the middle of the statues as it happened, they saw it all in motion. The masterful work of everyone dancing in sync was mesmerizing. And when the music ended, they were still looking at the sculptures in shock.

"I want to live here," Penny frowns.

"Me too. It's so nice," Ruby pouts.

"I would like to try to steal these but I feel like I'm insulting someone if I did," Emerald frowned.

"**Holy shit," Yang said, breaking the silence that reigned over the crowd. She started to clap as did everyone help. That was just breathtaking and moved the people who were watching.**

**Jaune meanwhile was happily at a Mistralian place eating sushi, deciding to rest. After all, he was paid for that and would be doing other stuff for Beacon. So he decided to treat himself. Yes, such was the life of a Sculptor.**

**The world fades to black.**

They all soon find themselves back in the theater. It was a little jarring, so they decide to go back to their rooms to rest. Those who decided to watch the next world though were Nora, Pyrrha, Roman, Neo, Penny, and Qrow.

**The screen opens up to an image of one Blake Belladonna in a fancy red dress, Penny in a school uniform, and Jaune also in a uniform. Standing in front of them were Whitley, Sun, Neptune, Mercury, and Ren. "I'll be her representative," Jaune stated.**

"_**I don't even know why I'm doing this. I'm just a freaking mob for god's sake. But maybe...I can get out of my predicament with this."**_

"**So, bring it on, Prince! I'll take you all on!"**

* * *

So the next chapter is going to be based on a light novel called "Otome Games are tough on Mobs." It's fun and cute. Don't worry, I shall be doing an action scene!


	37. The Next Decade

Hey sorry for disappearing again. This excuse is much less me being sick and me being...on a different kind of writing bender recently haha. Thinks that should not see the light of day have been written for I was in a mood. So to get back into writing theater, I go to my fall back Kamen Rider. Don't worry Otome Mob won't be missed, because it is the next chapter! PRobably will be done by Monday or Tuesday.

**10792083: **Today!

**Proto 150: **Eventually!

**Anthony Galupo:** I was going to start small for that. Maybe against ITF dude in the prelims.

**Viel:** Never saw it sadly.

**FlashDevil:** I may have. Haha

**Anatsu-chan:** HMMM. Honestly, I may do Gokaiger since I just finished up Heisei Riders today.

**Bucky749:** Several people have don Star wars ALready so I won't be doing that!

**Guest:** I was never into wrestling sorry.

**MeteorElDrago: **Maybe as a Jedi knight but not a sith. I didn't set up this part of the multiverse to be like that dark.

**Mm: **How dare you read my mind lol! But that will be the next chapter. Again getting back into the swing of things.

**Guest and Akakiru:** I already have the LoL chapter in mind. It's going to be stupid and fun.

Everyone else thanks for the support. WE will get back to the regularly scheduled writing soon. This author has finally gotten over her rather...ahem...adult writing that has been missing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Instead of the world playing the screen glitched and showed that Decade was hijacking the screen. "What no!" Qrow groaned. "Not this guy again! I just wanted to see Jaune fight those assholes!"

"Me too!" Neo shouted. "All the violence!"

"But what about cool transformations?" Penny asked.

"I mean everyone else is going to see it," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah!" Nora grinned as he began bouncing on her seat. "Gosh, I wish Renny was here to see it!"

"Gosh?" Roman said. "When did you say gosh you crazy girl?"

"Since ever duh!" Nora replied grinning.

"**Hey. Sorry to interrupt that, but I'm rested. Let me finish these Henshins for you before you go onto your next world. I heard that the next one would be fun," Decade stated. "Hmm, maybe I'll sit in with you for that. That Jaune is my kind of guy. But for now, let's go."**

"You'll be joining us?" Pyrrha asked happily.

"**I will."**

"Don't you have some multiverse to save?" Qrow grumbled.

"**Yeah but now that a lot of us are on the same page, it would be easier honestly. Now on with this shindig."**

**-W-**

**The world opens up to a quaint little shop that was a living room, separated by a small archway to a kitchen and an office. It also looked rather rustic, that instead of a typewriter instead of a computer on the desk.**

"Oh, that looks neat," Nora said. Around the theater, other people agreed.

"**AH!" a woman shouts. Turning around, the camera showed one Nora Valkyrie...who looked the same as her normal self, except maybe a little taller. "Stranger Danger! Jaune! Someone has your face!"**

"Oh, it's me!" Nora shouted. "I look only a taller."

"So what's this world like?" Neo asked yawning.

"Jaune Arc is a private eye who fights off a company known as The Museum who is spreading around what is drugs that give you superpowers," the Curator replied.

"Ew," Roman groaned as he heard that. "So a bunch of goody-two-shoes?"

"Honestly you and Jaune had become friends despite being on opposite sides for you both showed that you truly loved the city." That surprised both Neo and Roman. "Shame you were murdered by your psychotic wife Cinder."

"Wait I married that bitch?" Roman looked both eager and disgusted at the thought.

"Yeah, she killed you because you showed that you had some good in you." That made Neo and Roman balk, and almost everyone else to frown.

Except for Cinder and her group, who grinned at the thought of making sure their plans would go off without a hitch.

Before they could continue with this talk though…

"**OI!" A door with a dozen dandy fedora's opened up and out came one blond. Standing there was Jaune dressed in a pinstripe black shirt, over that was a white vest was a red tie and matching white pants to finish out his suit. On top of his head was a white fedora with a black stripe around the top.**

Where Coco was, she whistled happily. "Damn, that looks fucking good," she said taking in the sight of the suit-wearing detective.

"Agreed," Yang nodded liking the look.

"**Who is it I'll-" Jaune was saying before he stopped and turned to see the camera and who was behind it. "Oh. It's you."**

"**Jaune, is it an alien? Like I think it is?" A calm voice asked as a boy with wavy brown hair, tanned skin, and freckles. He exited from behind Jaune and was dressed in a striped shirt with a flowing sleeveless green jacket, shorts, and boots. A thick book was in his hand. "Oh, it's you."**

"Who's that?" Nora Qrow asked.

"Oscar Pine, Jaune's partner in this world," the Curator replied.

"**Oscar, Jaune! Don't react like that!" Nora said hiding behind them. "It's a look-alike! It must be a Dopant!"**

"Dopant?" Ruby asked.

"It's the monsters they fight. It's a play on the word doping, meaning doing drugs."

"**It's not," Jaune said shaking his head. "Decade, it's good to see you. What are you doing here though?"**

"**Didn't Ruby come and tell you...oh wait we took a break right," Decade groaned before rubbing his forehead. "Forgot about that. So I'm here to film you Henshin."**

"**Oh? And why is that?" Oscar asked as he grinned. "Please tell me it's something interesting."**

"Is something wrong with him? He seems rather off," Velvet asked.

"A little. This version of Oscar has a connection to Remnant and has info on everything in the world. Of course, if some things are secret, he can't look it up. And because of that he has a love of looing things up and finds things interesting."

"**Just doing it for a couple of people stuck in a movie theater in the multiverse."**

**For a moment, the trio before Decade was frozen before. "EHHHH!?" Nora and Jaune shouted in confusion and shock, while Oscar grinned eagerly.**

This got a few people to laugh at what they saw.

"**Oh, come on you guys know that the multiverse exists," Decade said nonchalantly.**

"**I didn't!" Nora complained. Jaune facepalmed. **

"I had the same reaction!" Nora nodded to herself.

"**Oh right!" the blond said, getting a look from Nora.**

"Huh, I feel like Nora would never give that look," Ren said as he ate some food in the lobby.

"**And when were you going to tell me!?" The orange-haired girl brandished a green slipper and wielded it threateningly.**

"**Come on boss! You'd just complain about it like now!" Jaune whined as he hid behind Oscar.**

"Yes, beware the slipper of doom!" Nora cackled getting worried looks from Neo and Pyrrha.

"**Says the half-boiled detective," Oscar teased. That got a giggle from his boss who stopped trying to attack him and a groan from Jaune.**

"Half boiled?" Penny asked.

Surprisingly it was Roman who answered. "A hard-boiled detective is one who is cynical and has street smarts to back up his attitude and demeanor. Usually one with a good shot."

"I did not expect that coming from you," Pyrrha stated, blinking. "If anything I thought that it would come from Mister Branwen."

"You think I'm hard-boiled?" Qrow asked surprised.

"You fit the part that's for sure," Neo answered.

"Huh...thanks!" It was rare for him to get a compliment like that.

"As for why this Jaune is only half-boiled, it's because he's far too emotional to be hard-boiled. Usually, getting the better of himself," the Curator told them.

"**Hard-boiled! I'm hard-boiled damn it!" the blond replied trying to act manly. Despite that, he pointed at the camera. "And you stop smirking. Oscar! Let's just do this so he can get out of our face."**

"See even his alternate versions can't stand him!" Qrow cheered at this version of Jaune's words.

"**Right, right," Oscar was laughing. Jaune took out a red metallic belt buckle and put it on his waist, with a black belt appearing. What was surprising was that an identical one appeared on Oscar's waist.**

"Wait, why did that happen?" Ruby asked from the training room as she ran on a treadmill. This place came with a change of clothes now! So she was in some jogging pants and a shirt. Summer was jogging with her.

"That is quite an odd thing to happen," Summer nodded alongside her alternate version of her daughter, dressed similarly.

**Jaune produced a large black and purple USB with a stylized letter J on it with his right hand. On his right, Oscar pulled one out to that was green with a differently styled C in his left hand. Both press the button on it.**

"Those look pretty!" Penny clapped her hands. "What are those?"

"Gaia Memories, magic and science combined. They hold all the info needed about a specific subject," the Curator replied.

"That's a lot of info," Qrow said.

"It is. And there are two types. The unrefined ones used by the Museum to terrorize and control the city of Vale from the shadows. Turning people into monsters by jacking them directly into their bodies."

"And then they make their monstrous forms," Salem mused as she sat in her room watching by her lonesome. "Interesting."

"Then there are the refined ones that Jaune and Oscar used, that when used with a Driver gives them armor."

"TURNING THEM INTO A KAMEN RIDER!" Nora yelled happily.

_**CYCLONE!**_

_**JOKER!**_

**The two then cross their arms across their bodies and shout "Henshin!"**

"That was kind of boring," Yang said as she laid down on her bed. On another bed, Ilia was laying as well since she had a sleepover alongside Penny with the girls of RWBY. She shrugged.

"There's got to be more to it," the Chameleon replied.

**Oscar put the Cyclone Gaia Memory into the right slot of the red belt before it teleported into Jaune's buckle and he pushed it down too. Followed by putting the Joker Gaia Memory into the left slot and then pushing on the belt to open it. Going from a U shape to a W.**

"It happened again!" Ruby pointed at the screen.

"This must be their gimmick dear," Summer replied with a chuckle

_**CYCLONE-JOKER!**_

**A jingle plays as black armor appeared on Jaune's left side and green on his right. Along his pectorals were some ornate markings, with the right side being a darker green with a left side being purple. A silver scarf appearing on his neck. With red circular eyes for a visor. Suddenly, Oscar fainted but Nora was there to catch him.**

"What happened to him?" Ozpin asked as he sat with James and Glynda drinking coffee and discussing what they had learned the previous night. The general was intrigued by the thought of Gaia Memories and thought that the Relic of Knowledge could help make those, thus he brought it up to the other two.

When the Curator didn't respond, they knew better than to wait for an answer from him.

"**We are…" the right eye flashed as Oscar's voice came out of the suit.**

Ozpin froze. Was the young man's mind...inside Jaune's body?

"**The two-in-one…" the left eye flashed and this time Jaune spoke.**

"That's so cool!" Sun shouted from the game room, surprising Neptune who had died while fighting a boss. He was playing a game called Dark Souls and this was hard enough as it as, he didn't need Sun distracting him damn it!

"**Kamen Rider! Now, let's count up your sins!" W pointed at the camera in a cool pose.**

"Ya!" Adrian laughed as he clapped his hands, having enjoyed what had happened. Terra and Saphron just cooed at their child as they did so.

"**Thanks for that you two," Decade said. "Oh, and you should probably clean up that mess."**

"There's a mess? They may have a been a little unorganized but I didn't see a mess," Glynda said surprised. She remembered the image of the office and it looked fine. Better than Port's office that was for sure.

"**Mess? What mess?" Nora asked. Then she looked behind Decade to see that all the files on the desk had been tossed about because of the transformation generating wind. "JAUNE! OSCAR!" Nora shouted in a fury.**

"Oh no…" Everyone who knows the pain of cleaning up a messy office cringed at seeing that.

"**Got to go," Decade said as he vanished. Seeing a panicking Kamen Rider running away from Nora armed with a green slipper with the word 'idiot' on it, totally made his day.**

The image of a supposedly powerful fighter cowering in fear of a slipper was more than enough to get a laugh from everyone.

**-OOO-**

**The next scene was at a beach, early in the morning if the rising sun was to go by, that seemed empty. Well, it would have been if not for one thing that stood out.**

**Standing proud near a sidewalk was a staff made completely of small thing tree branches. But that wasn't the thing that stood out, it was what was on it. Waving even prouder in the wind was a pair of floral boxers.**

Coco started to dry heave upon seeing the monstrosity of that underwear. "What is that!?" she shouted.

In her room, Cinder was having the same reaction at just how bad that looked.

"**Ah!" a male voice shouted this time. The camera spun to show Jaune wet and nearly naked...save for another pair of goofy floral print boxers. This time it was purple. **

"How can we go from one great looking Jaune to one that dresses so bad!?" Coco gagged.

"I mean...it's nice-looking underwear," Velvet told her.

"You are dead to me, bun."

"**Oh, it's just you Decade. Almost gave me a heart attack there," Jaune said holding his heart and fanning himself.**

"**OOO, where are we right now?" Decade asked. "Don't tell me you're sleeping like a bum again."**

"OOO?" Ghira asked. "That's a weird sounding codename."

"It sounds like the word for king in ancient Mistrali," Kali said as she munched on some sushi with Blake.

"What word is that?" the daughter asked her mother.

"Ou," Kali told her.

"You're not wrong Mrs. Belladonna. His name is a play on that word. Namely, because this Jaune is the successor of the Multi-King. Ous," the Curator told them.

"Multi-King?" Tai asked sitting just a few feet away eating his breakfast. "Is that similar to our King of Vale?"

"Yes...in that this one was insane and created the very monsters that threatened this world. Immortal Chimera Golems that are known as the Greeed, spelled with three E's. They fed off the desire of others and sought to try and be whole for they were missing a part of themselves."

"And how is Jaune a part of this?" Ren asked a few feet away. "You said he was this king's successor?"

"In the sense that he became the second bearer of the armor and belt, but he used it for good and still does. Defeated the Greeed and went on to protect all of Remnant with his powers."

"And just how strong is he?" Mercury asked as he and Emerald ate off to the side.

"To the point that he can probably take over any kingdom within a few hours if he wanted to." That made all those in a position of power pause. That bum on the screen was strong enough to take over the world? That was a scary thought. "Not only that but if he didn't have his powers, this Jaune is cunning and smart enough to be on any council seat and would probably pass laws unopposed. That's how skilled that version of Jaune is."

"**Menagerie. And I sort of am," Jaune laughed. "Besides, as long as I have a little money and underwear for tomorrow, everything will be fine." **

"That's not a way to live," Weiss complained. "Why would anyone want to willingly live like that."

"Weiss there's nothing wrong with that if the man can do so happily. Though I agree this is not a good way to do things," Winter replied.

**As he was speaking, the blond put on some raggedy pants that ended right before his ankles and a tie-dye shirt. "So what can I help with today?"**

"Get new clothes you bum!" Coco shouted in despair. Velvet just shook her head in the process.

"**I would like it if you Henshin for this video I'm doing. Showing off our part of the universe to some folks stuck in a theater."**

"**Ah! I don't mind!" Pulling his driver from his pocket, the black buckle with blue outlines was placed around his waist. A silver belt appeared with a yellow mechanism on his right. Three coins appeared in his hands, one green, another yellow and the last red.**

"And so another group of magical items," Salem hummed.

"Core medals. The items that give the Greeed their power and sentience. Jaune owns them know as the sole user."

**Putting the red one in the right slot of the belt and the green on the left, Jaune placed the final coin in the center, before tilting the belt. Grabbing the device on his right, the bum clicked it and it began making a whirling noise.**

"That looks like a scanning device," James said as he examined the device.

"It is. The device scans the medals to determine what powers would be used at a time."

"**Henshin!"**

**Running the scanner over the medals he put it over his chest as giant medals of varying colors floated around his head vertically, and around his legs and chest horizontally.**

_**TAKA!**_

_**TORA!**_

_**BATTA!**_

_**TA~TO~BA~! TATOBA! TA~TO~BA!**_

"Pfft! What was that!" Yang laughed, as did Ilia. And a few others at the absurdity of it all.

**After the announcement, the head medal stopped on the red, chest on yellow, and legs on green. The circles slam into Jaune creating his armor. The bodysuit was mostly black but each item had a different color. **

**The helmet had a red design of a hawk on the face with green eyes. The shoulders and arms had yellow lines around it. And his legs and feet had green boots and lines. On the torso was a symbol of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper stacked on top of each other like a totem pole.**

"What is he a traffic light!?" Coco complained.

"You're being rather vocal about this," Velvet stated.

"This version of Arc has a flawed fashion sense and I am not backing down on that!"

"**That is still the gaudiest armor I've ever seen," Decade mumbled.**

"And I'm not the only one!" Coco shouted vindicated in her actions.

"**Well, I like it!" OOO replied. The crowd could hear Decade sigh before giving him a couple of Lien. "Ha? What's this?"**

"**Go to sleep in a hotel or something man...I still can't believe you're one of the smarter ones." Decade then warped but as he left a thought occurred to him. "Shit...he's probably going to give that to some poor person."**

"There's something as being too nice," Saphron groaned.

**-Fourze-**

**This time Decade appeared within a very familiar place. Beacon Academy.**

"Wait? Why are we in Beacon?" Glynda asked.

**As he walked through several students pointed at him and bowed a little. "Good morning Professor Arc!"**

That caused all the professors to blink and the Curator to chuckle. "Wrong world children."

"**Wrong continuity," Decade chuckled as he walked forward and opened a door to a classroom, to show it was full of kids being taught by one…**

"What does he mean by that?" Pyrrha asked.

"There's an actual continuity where the world is called Professor Arc. It's rather popular with us who watch the worlds," the Curator replied.

"Will we get to see that?" Nora curiously asked.

"Not for our theater no." That deflated some people for they'd love to see that.

**Jaune Arc. He was dressed in a grey suit with a red tie. The oddest thing about him was the pompadour hairstyle he had on. The class looked confused at the two Jaunes, but Jaune just walked over to Decade.**

"So outside of that last one, are all of them at least dressed nicely?" Coco asked.

"Please ignore her," Velvet said.

"Yes. Most of them are dressed rather well," the Curator replied putting Coco at ease.

"**Buddy! It's been a while," Jaune greeted before holding his hand out. Decade stared at it for a moment before grabbing it. Everyone watched in surprise as the duo did an over the top handshake. They shook hands, Jaune bumped his fist on top of Decade's before he did the same.**

"We need to do that!" Ruby, Sun, and Nora shouted in their respective rooms.

"**Oh god! Professor Arc has a twin who can do the same handshake!" a girl shouted and a lot of them swooned. The boys just shook their heads.**

"He seems rather popular," Tai said noticing that the students were enjoying what was happening.

"Most of them look happy too," Ghira nodded. "He seems to be a good teacher if the students are anything to go by."

"He is. One of the most popular in Beacon honestly."

"**Fourze, I would like you to henshin for me. It's for-" Decade was interrupted as Jaune held up his hand.**

"**Say no more! Anything for a friend!" he replied with a smile. **

"**It wouldn't hurt to have some suspicion you know," Decade groaned. "I forgot how some of you are too trusting…" **

"That would be a good piece of advice," Roman said drinking something alcoholic he got from the bar. "It will keep you alive."

"Or jumping at shadows," Qrow replied, but he couldn't disagree.

**He was ignored however as Jaune went to his desk and pulled out the bulkiest belt ever, with several buttons. The students seemed to light up as they saw it. Planting the item on his waist and the belt was summoned, Jaune pointed to his class too. "Follow along if you want!"**

"Follow along?" Pyrrha asked. Nora, Penny, and Neo looked at them and were curious too.

"A lot of his friends in this world can follow along with his transformation from start to finish," the Curator smiling.

"**Yes Professor!" the class cheered. Hitting the red-switches on the belt, four in total, he placed his hand on the handle. As the belt began making noise the students were all eagerly bouncing in their seats. Some even copied the pose.**

The more childish of the entire theater stood up and copied the pose. Even with Adrian was copying the move.

"**3!" the belt announced, and the students copied. The camera seemed to zoom in on Jaune.**

"**2!" It then zoomed in on his belt.**

"**1!" And finally, it zoomed in on the class who were cheering.**

"**HENSHIN!" the class shouted alongside a smiling Jaune as he pushed the handle he was holding.**

"Henshin!" Ruby, Nora, Sun, and Adrian shouted happily!

**A burst of energy came from him and a metallic ring shot up from the belt and Jaune was covered in some sort of gas. Once dispelled it showed off Jaune in some odd ship-based suit. It was mostly white with some black designs and orange highlights. The defining traits were the shapes on his limbs. They were a triangle, circle, cross, and square.**

"What is he based on?" James asked. The shape and design were foreign to him.

"Your technology is not as advanced as the one in that world. In that world, Remnant has been able to get to space via rocket ships and shuttles. Jaune's design is based on a rocket ship. And he can enter space on his own."

"Interesting," James hummed, wondering what implications that had if the technology got to their world.

**Bending down, Jaune brought his hands to his chest, with his students doing the same.**

"**UCHUU-" Jaune and the class said before he stood up and raised his hands over his head, the class doing the same "KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kali giggled at what was said. "They just said space is here."

"That's right. That is his and his friends' catchphrase."

**Decade shook his head as the class laughed and high-fived each other. "You're a rather loud teacher. What are you teaching again?"**

"I am curious, what is his subject?" Ozpin wondered. Maybe he should implement it in his world if possible.

**Fourze pointed at himself. "Teamwork and camaraderie! It doesn't hurt to get to know your classmates aren't I right guys?" The students all agreed and nodded happily. "Heck none of them aren't even sitting with their teams."**

"That is a good subject," Tai nodded. More schools would have less bullying and have an even easier time creating lasting friendships with that class.

"**Some worlds would be jealous to have you as a teacher," Decade grinned.**

"**Ah, but what would happen to my students? I can't just leave them. Tell you what, I'll be happy to be their friend if I meet them!" Fourze tapped his chest before pointing at the camera. "You hear that! I'll gladly make all you guys my friends!"**

"I'LL MAKE YOU MY FRIEND!" Penny shouted at the screen. Nora nodded her head along with that.

**Decade just snorted as a dimensional wall appeared.**

**-Wizard-**

**The screen opened up to a park this time and it was rather bright and sunny. Nice weather to go out and play around and have fun.**

**That was when Decade spotted his quarry. Jaune was sitting on a bench munching on a plain sugar donut, with a bag of similar ones next to him. He was dressed in a dark purple shirt with red pants and black boots. Over his outfit was a black leather long coat.**

"He looks rather normal," Pyrrha sighed in relief. While the other one was fun, he had too much energy for her.

"Yuck? Plain sugar?" Nora made a disgusted face. "Why waste a perfectly good donut with just plain sugar?"

**Blue eyes turned over to Decade as he saw him approach. "Oh? You usually don't visit unless there's trouble running amok. Is there?" Jaune asked cooly.**

"That is not concerning at all," Penny mumbled. "The multiverse is in trouble."

"**There is but it doesn't concern you at the moment," Decade said reaching over to grab one from the bag before his hand was slapped. **

"**I paid for those and you're not getting any. I am kinda hungry today," Jaune said with a deadpan expression.**

"I see he's also not a fan of Decade," Winter smirked.

"A lot of them find him annoying. Because he acts all high and mighty, but he does have the ability to back it up which makes him even more arrogant," the Curator replied.

"**Fine, fine," Decade sighed. "Wizard, would you mind doing your Henshin for a video for me?"**

**Jaune blinked before shrugging. "Sure why not? I don't see a problem with this. Besides, I have enough mana for Amber afterward." **

"What does he mean by that?" Neptune asked.

"In this world, there are no Grimm, however, things known as Phantoms appear when people with the ability to use magic fall into despair turn into those monsters

**Clapping his hands together to dust off his sugar crumbs, Jaune stood and walked forward away from the bench. Then placing his right hand, or rather the ring on his right hand, over the right-hand-shaped buckle, it made an announcement.**

_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_

"Pweas!" Adrian copied the announcement and put his hand over his waist.

**The relatively normal buckle turned into a driver. Hitting a switch on the right side, the hand on the driver switched sides, this time looking like a left hand. Placing a ruby and silver ring on his left hand, he slid it softly before placing it on the driver.**

**SHABIDOOBI! TOUCH TO HENSHIN! **

"Shabdubi!" the toddler continued.

"We should have him stop watching these," Terra sighed.

"Oh come on honey. He's seeing his uncle as cool heroes! There's nothing wrong with that," Saphron grinned.

"**Henshin!"**

"Hensn!" Adrian giggled.

_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_

_**HI! HI! HIHIHI!**_

"What was that about?" Weiss asked confused.

"Hi is one way to say fire in ancient Mistrali," Kali informed her.

**Putting his left hand to the side a giant, slightly spinning red glyph appeared. As it started saying the second part of the jingle, it slowly slid over Jaune's form transforming the man. His leather coat morphed into a tighter coat with red wrists guards. Over his chest were giant rubies in the shape of squares both on the coat and the suit itself. On his feet were matching ankle guards to the wrist guards. His helmet was actually in the shape of the ruby ring!**

"So pretty! I want to be able to do that with my clothes!" Ruby laughed as she got off the treadmill and did some stretching. "Imagine how quick that would be!"

"You just like it because he has your color scheme don't you dear?" Summer teased the alternate version of her daughter. Who was blushing bright red.

**Raising his left arm he spoke. "Sa...showtime."**

"**Why can't the others look like you," Decade asked. "I mean you look cooler than most of them."**

"That he is," Roman nodded. "He does have style out the wazoo."

"**Even more than you?" Wizard taunted.**

"**Please. I'm the coolest." Decade replied before vanishing through a dimensional wall.**

"Prick!" Qrow shouted.

**-Gaim-**

**This time Decade appeared in another familiar place to some. After all, Schnee Tower loomed over the city of Vale.**

"Yay! We get to see Gaim once more!" Nora shouted. Some of the others pressed buttons on their chairs to dampen her sound just a little.

**His target was right before him humming to himself. Dressed in his team Gaim uniform, Jaune raised his hand. "Yo! Decade good to see you," he greeted.**

"**Gaim." Decade nodded his head. "Would you mind-"**

"**Doing my henshin? Of course! I saw what you were doing and who you're doing it for," this Jaune said with a kind smile. "I was at the meeting of Jaunes after all."**

"Wait? He was here? And I didn't see him!?" Nora asked, scandalized and almost in tears. A missed opportunity to speak to one of her favorite fearless leaders!? She almost fainted then and there. Pyrrha meanwhile patted her back, hoping that her friend was okay.

"There, there." The champion soothed her friend.

"**Huh, right you can [REDACTED]," Decade blinked before speaking again. "What the fuck?"**

**Jaune placed his finger to his lips. "Shh...spoilers," he laughed. "I saw they were watching my growth so it would be better not to spoil RWBY and JNPR's fun."**

"Did...did he just censor the guy's words?" Neptune stopped his jaw, hiding in his game.

"So what of it?" Sun asked while munching on some chips.

"Dude. This is a live feed. This shouldn't be edited. That Jaune censored the other guy as he spoke. Like he warped reality!" The monkey Faunus stopped and dropped his jaw. Dancing fruit boy could do that!?

**Decade frowned but nodded. "Forgot just how strong you were but I digress," Decade replied. "Okay, can you transform now?"**

"**Of course!" Jaune grinned and placed his Sengoku Driver onto his waist and it formed his belt. Getting into a horse stance he grabbed an Orange Lockseed and put his right arm over his chest.**

"We've seen this one so many times, I'm sure a few of us could mimic it," Raven frowned as she watched this happen. It was a good way to gather data.

"**Henshin!"**

_**ORANGE!**_

**The familiar floating orange armor appeared over his head as he slotted in the Lockseed. Cutting it with the blade, the Lockseed opened.**

_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE!**_

**The armor fell on top of his head and morphed Jaune into the now known Kamen Rider Gaim.**

"Still looks ridiculous," Yang snorted as she and Ilia joined everyone slowly making their way to the lobby to eat breakfast.

"**If that was all, I have to go. Blake probably is wondering where I am," Gaim laughed.**

"Oh? What's this?" Kali asked and her ears popped up.

"Honey," Ghira groaned.

"Mom...didn't you notice this last time?" Blake said, covering her face once more.

"Yes but this time it seems their relationship went up!" Kali grinned. "I want to know more about it!"

"**You are so whipped," Decade stated.**

"**I could say the same about you and Kivala can't I?" Gaim said as the armor vanished. There was some sputtering as **_**Jaune**_ **summoned a dimensional wall and shoved Decade through it.**

"**Jackass!" Decade shouted.**

"Some of these later ones seem to be able to speak back against the Destroyer of Worlds as if it were nothing," Cinder hummed as she joined her cohorts.

"Maybe they have the power to back up their words against him?" Emerald hopefully states to her mistress.

"Oh come on. It's not like the fruit is strong or anything," Mercury smirked.

**-Drive-**

**Decade this time appeared at an office, one with numerous cops running about. No one seemed to bat an eye at him though as he walked through the halls towards his destination.**

"So in this one, he joined law enforcement?" Penny asked.

"Yes, he did. He's one of the top detectives in Vale and has been fighting back against the criminal activities of some malicious A.I.s"

Penny pouted. Why would her fellow A.I. turn against the humans?

**As he navigated the building, Decade stopped when someone ran into him. "Jaune! Come on? Why are you dressed like that? Are you going undercover or something?" Winter Schnee asked. This version of her was dressed in an officer's uniform. "Is there a Roidmude on the loose?"**

"Well, it seems like you traded one uniform for another dear sister," Weiss smiles at Winter.

"That I did. But what is a Roidmude and my relationship to Arc?" Winter asked.

"A Roidmude is the rogue A.I. I was talking about. They can evolve past their programming after finding out what emotion the line up with best, turning into a monstrous form. As well as copy the looks and anyone they see. As well as some other nasty abilities."

"Those are dangerous," James frowned.

"**You got the wrong Jaune," Decade said. Sadly after he said that Decade was caught off guard as Winter kicked him in the groin and drew her gun on him. **

"Yes!" Winter shouted, feeling vindicated that she to herself managed to land a blow on the annoying man in magenta.

"**You are a Roidmude! Surrender or be destroyed!" Winter commanded him. Decade wheezed for a moment and righted himself. Winter seemed to tense only for the action to stop.**

"**Ah wait!" Jaune Arc said running up to the duo. Running onto the scene was another suite wearing blonde. "Winter! It's not a Roidmude. That's another Rider."**

"So many of them are in suits," Coco grinned. "I like this."

"A lot of them are in office jobs Ms. Adel, it only makes sense to wear a suit," Glynda told her.

**The white-haired police officer blinked. "Like yourself, Wiess, and Penny?" Winter asked.**

"I'm a Rider?" Weiss blinked, surprised at the revelation.

"In various worlds, several of you are Riders alongside Jaune. It just so happened that you were one in this world. As is Penny," the Curator informed them. "If the multiverse wills it, I may show you the secondary ones in the future. And given how...dodgy the multiverse has been in its scheduling it might appear sooner rather than later."

"**Yes, although this guy is a bit of an asshole," Jaune gave Decade a deadpan look. "What are you doing here Decade?"**

"**At least one of you knows who I am here," the cameraman chuckled.**

"**Sorry to say but with our enemies copying people's looks it's hard to be too trusting around here."**

"This one shows some tact," Winter stated, understanding that it comes with the job. She could appreciate that.

"**Jaune is right!" the voice of Pietro Polendina came from...somewhere. "Times are rough here Decade, so forgive the suspicion."**

"Was that father?" Penny inquired. She scanned the screen but couldn't find him. "Where is he?"

"**Honestly, after meeting up with OOO and Fourze, this reaction is refreshing," Decade replied happily.**

"**Now what do you want," Jaune asked again.**

"**I just want you to transform for me, I'm showing off our part of the multiverse to some people," Decade repeated himself one again. Jaune nodded and Winter did too.**

"**Very well, but we should go and do it where there's more room," Jaune replied. "Wouldn't want to cause more trouble for my coworkers." That caused the cameraman to snort. "Did I say something wrong?"**

"**No, nothing. It's just that W did that in his own office." That got a smirk from Jaune and Winter, having met with the detective and his friends a couple of times. Even the laughing of Pietro appeared again.**

"How intertwined are their worlds?" Ozpin asked since they mentioned the others had met each other. It was interesting.

"Those from the same section of the multiverse can interact with those similar to them rather easily. Crossovers happen all the time."

"Intriguing."

**They had moved to a parking garage, where there was far more room...and a crazy looking red car.**

"That looks tacky," Nora giggled.

"Whoever designed that should be fired," Neo frowned.

"**So let's show them Jaune!" Pietro said from the belt, the interface making a smiling face. "**_**START YOUR ENGINES!"**_

"Father is in the belt!" Penny gasped. "Why is he in the belt?"

"His physical self was destroyed when his former partner and friend Arthur Watts triggered something akin to the apocalypse. So he downloaded his mind into a belt and waited for someone heroic enough to be a Kamen Rider to present himself."

"So he's stuck like that?" The former robot girl frowned.

"He doesn't mind. Pietro interacts with the world often and is rather happy." That put Penny just a little at ease.

"**Right!" Jaune said as he turned the key. Grabbing a miniature car from a holster, he flipped the back end and slotted it to a feature on his left wrist.**

"Cars?" Tai, Ghira, and James sat up straighter. While they usually don't involve said vehicles some of them did look nice. This Rider using a car theme suddenly got more intriguing!

"**Henshin!"**

**Bending the Shift Car forward like a lever Pietro announced something else.**

"_**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!"**_

**Tires made of out energy appeared over his body and the armor materialized. The under armor was black like almost everyone else's but the sides had a white stripe on it. The armor was a vibrant red with gauntlets and leg armor of the same color. Its chest piece was in the shape of the front of a car. The helmet looked like a car light with a spoiler on the back of it. Heck, the visor even glowed like a light!**

"He looks like he has a sports car as armor," Tai said dropping his jaw. "It looks pretty damn good too."

"You think it's based on that odd-looking car over there?" Ghira asked.

"Probably," James nodded.

**The finishing touch was a wheel shot out of the Trideron and covered his left shoulder to his right side diagonally.**

The car nerds were enjoying this one more than they thought.

"**Well, thanks for that. And I have to say that you-" Decade tried to say something.**

"**Before you say it, I know I'm a car compared to everyone else and a motorcycle," Drive said deadpan.**

"**I wasn't going to say that," Decade replied. As Jaune took off his armor and Winter stood next to him. "I was going to say that the ring looks nice on you Winter. Good, congratulations on the engagement."**

"What!?" Pyrrha shouted so loud that the lobby heard it.

"I'm marrying Arc in that one?" Winter said with her jaw dropped.

"Yes. You two were partners and slowly fell in love," the Curator sighed.

**Winter started to sputter as Decade focused the camera on her ring finger and Jaune was blushing too.**

**Decade laughed, getting his revenge on that earlier surprise attack before vanishing once more.**

**-Ghost-**

**Decade walked through and appeared in a Mistrali looking temple. It was serene here and had a lot of beautiful gardens around the lot. He walked around a bit looking for his associate.**

"This one is calm and relaxing," Blake sighed as she could just feel the ease that radiated from that world.

"I know right?" Ren agreed. "That place looks like a good mediation spot."

"It is...if you ignore the yells some times," the Curator replied. That got odd looks. "The head of the temple tends to be rather...enthusiastic when meditating."

**This took ten minutes and at that point Decade was grumbling. "Oi! Stop messing around, I know you're around here," the cameraman said.**

"**Ah, if it isn't Decade," one Sun Wukong said dressed like a monk. "Are you looking for the young master?"**

"Okay. I can see Sun being a very enthusiastic monk," Pyrrha said.

Neo snickered. "So he's Monk-ey Faunus." The pun had those in the room snickering. And Yang feeling like she was betrayed for a moment.

"**Right, I know he's here. But I can't see him. And it's getting on my nerves," Decade growled.**

"**I see. Let me get Miss Nebula," Sun said before smirking. "I'm sure she'll enjoy knowing that master Arc is messing around again."**

"Nebula Violette? From our school?" Neptune asked surprised. "Huh. That's neat."

"Mentions of more and more people are being made," the Curator frowned. "I hope they don't just appear here now."

"**NO!" Jaune shouted as he appeared before everyone. He was dressed in a dark blue and pink kimono top with black jeans. He looked a little surprised and worried. "Sage! Don't you dare! You know how she gets sometimes!"**

"Is invisibility his Semblance?" Pyrrha wondered.

"That would be an amazing one for us if we had it ain't that right Neo?" Roman asked.

"Yup," the tiny girl replied, not stating that her real Semblance was better at times than invisibility.

"**Ah but you're the one shirking your responsibilities again," Sun laughed.**

"**Ugh...come on, let me rest sometimes. I mean, I only have 99 days to be alive after all."**

"99 days to be alive? Is someone trying to kill friend Jaune?" Penny worriedly asked.

"Oh no," the Curator answered her.

"That's a relief," Pyrrha sighed.

"No one is trying to kill him because he's already dead." Everyone looked at him, or his image, as if the Curator was crazy. "That Jaune Arc there is a ghost. That's even his codename."

"Funny. That's a good joke," Qrow nervously laughed. "For a moment I thought you said he was a ghost."

"I did."

"Oh…" Everyone shares a collective shiver, outside of Ozpin and Salem at least. The thought of ghosts being real shook them, even those who knew about magic.

"**True, but as long as you don't do anything too bad I'm sure she'll be okay with it...you didn't forget you're going to the museum later today right?" Sun gave him a look and Jaune turned towards Decade.**

"Are they dating in this one?" Nora asked. "This Nebula chick and fearless leader?"

"Oh no. Childhood friends."

"**Hey, don't you go smiling too!" Jaune complained. "I get enough of that here and I'm the dead guy."**

"**Right, right. So Ghost, do you mind transforming for me?" Decade asked while laughing.**

"**Of course," Jaune sighed. "I feel like people are picking on me again." Shaking his head, the blond focused and around his waist and an orange aura burst forth making a white belt. Then it popped open.**

"So this one is purely magical," Salem said. She wondered how the power of the dead would affect their world as well as the Grimm? Maybe it would empower them? Thoughts for the future.

**From his hand, a white orb appeared. Pressing the side of it a holographic G was emanated from it. Putting the orb into the open belt, Jaune closed it.**

_**EYE!**_

**Coming from the belt was a floating black and orange hoodie. The orange part of it glowed neon, while there were orange eyes where the hood was!**

"Is his hoodie a ghost?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," the Curator replied.

**It floated around Jaune as the belt made an announcement.**

_**ALL EYES ON ME! ALL EYES ON ME!**_

"I feel like that is something you would say," Tai told Yang.

"Duh. All eyes should be on me," Yang smirked.

**Jaune did a few hand signs with his arms and then shouted. "Henshin!" Pressing a lever on the belt, it finished the tune.**

_**ORE! **_

_**LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**_

**A neon orange skeleton overlayed itself on top Jaune before turning into the black bodysuit, with the bones still there, with a metallic face. The dancing hoodie flew over and Jaune did the motion of putting on the coat. The hoodie went on top of him completing the armor, making an orange face with black eyes. Pulling the hood down, Jaune had finished his transformation.**

_**GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

"**My life...burns bright."**

"That was so epic!" Ruby cheered. Slowly everyone trickled into the theater room. "First it looked...ooo, then wish and then wah! Before going GO!" As she spoke the tiny reaper had done kung fu moves.

"We all saw Sis. Simmer down," the blonde brawler chuckled.

"**Jaune! I heard you transforming! Is there a Ganma?" A purple-haired girl shouted as she came from the temple only to stop and saw what was happening. "Are you slacking off again!?"**

"**Got to go!" Ghost said vanishing.**

"Wuss," Mercury scoffed. Why would he run from someone so easily?

"**Huh, I so that's what it feels like," Decade said.**

"**Feels like what?" Sage asked.**

"**Having someone just disappear on you. Have to say, it feels pretty fun. I love it," Decade replied.**

**-Ex-Aid-**

**The next world Decade appeared at was at a hospital. **

"A doctor this time?" Summer blinked. "I have to say the range of their occupations is rather large."

"Yes, they are. This Jaune is a pediatrician as well as a surgeon," the Curator told them. "And as a side job, a professional gamer."

"You're kidding me," Saphron said. "He has time to do both?"

"Very much so. He wins tournaments and saves lives in more ways than one. This got your parents a nice home by a beachfront in Vytal with all his money."

"Your mother would kill to meet this one," Terra giggled.

"Dad too," Saphron groaned.

**He walked in and saw who he was looking for almost immediately. Namely, because there were a bunch of kids standing around him in front of a TV set with a game console attached to it. They were playing some sort of fighting game. **

"Should they be letting kids at a hospital do that?" Kali asked worriedly. She wasn't the only one.

"**Is that even allowed?" Decade asked no one, only to get a response.**

"**It isn't but Jaune has gotten such a reputation in the pediatric ward that people just let him and the kids have fun." Turning to his side Decade saw one Penny dressed as a nurse.**

"You've been mentioned quite often recently in these worlds Penny," Pyrrha pouted. "And no mentions of me at all."

"I'm sure we'll find a section of the multiverse that likes you real soon Pyrrha!" Penny said to reassure the Champion.

"**I see. Do you mind if I bother him for a bit? I sort of need him to show his transformation." Penny nodded and went over to distract the kids, getting Jaune to himself.**

**Jaune was dressed as with a doctor's coat but had on a green shirt with a game character on it and neon red pants. "Yo! What's up Decade? Penny said you needed me to transform?"**

"He still looks like a dork," Ruby snickered. "Who even dresses like that?" None of the audience disagreed. The Curator though felt like they were being hypocritical given what they were wearing.

"**Yeah. I'm showing all of us off. Only you, Build, and the new guy are left," Decade answered.**

"**Huh, I don't get it but okay," Jaune said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's do it on the roof. No one will bother us there."**

**The duo walked through the hospital, ending on the roof and got ready for the event. Penny made her way there too to watch.**

**Pulling out a green-and-pink driver Jaune placed it on his waist. "Let's have some fun." He produced a weird item from his pocket that spun in his hand before stopping upright. Pressing a black button it shouted.**

_**MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

"What is that?" Ren pointed at the device.

"It's called a Gashat. It gives you abilities associated with the game it's based on," the Curator told them.

"So it makes you a video game character?" Raven said in confusion. "Who would want to do that?" Several of the teens' hands shot up in response

**Behind Jaune a screen that said the same thing, along with the video game's title appeared. Pink energy burst forth from Jaune and literal blocks from video games appeared from his belt.**

"WHAT!" Ruby gasped as she sat up even straighter. "Did he just put stuff from video games into the real world!?"

"Yes," came the quick reply.

"I WANT THAT!" And she wasn't the only one. Yang, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Mercury, and Neo dropped their jaw at the thought of getting something like that!

**Flipping the Gashat upside down, he made a circular motion with his arms before saying the word. "Henshin!"**

**Grabbing the Gashat with his left hand, he inserted it into the driver.**

_**GASHAT!**_

**A character select appeared via a ring and Jaune slapped the character with pink hair. The image fused with him, making a giant bulky character. He had pink hair, cartoony eyes, and white armor. There was even a life bar on his chest!**

_**LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

"It looks stupid," Mercury gagged. The image of the bulky form put him off with how cartoony it looked.

"I think it looks cute," Pyrrha countered.

"You don't know much about video games then."

"**Dai-Henshin!" Jaune shouted before pulling on the pink handle of the belt and another pink hologram appeared.**

"Great Transformation," Kali provided the info before anyone asked.

_**I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_

_**LEVEL UP!**_

**Jaune ran through the hologram and jumped and the world blurred into a video game world for a moment.**

"This is so damn trippy," Qrow mumbled. Even his sister had to agree. Namely, because the world was suddenly so colorful and bright.

_**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

**As he jumped through various bricks the bulky armor was shot off and a new slimmer form appeared in the real world. This one was magenta all over with black outlines. It still had the cartoon eyes and the magenta hair but it was skinnier, to say the least. He also had neon green outlines and the life bar.**

"**Let's clear this, with no continues!" Ex-Aid announced.**

"I'm...not sure how to feel about this one," Blake said after seeing all of the stuff they had recently, this one that was a bright magenta.

"It's different," Weiss nodded. The look of this one was far too much for her liking.

**After saying that, he did a pose and Penny ran over...transforming to have a frilly white and yellow dress...and her hair turned neon pink!? "Wasn't that cool!?" Penny cheered.**

"Why do I look like that?" Penny wondered, not disliking what she was seeing.

"You are a Bugster. A Sentient Computer Virus who also acts like a normal virus at the same time. They have monstrous forms and some are nice but they are inherently being their video game boss selves. With you being part of a dancing game...and a dating sim."

"Dating sim?"

"You don't need to know about that," James said worriedly. He didn't want Penny to know about those things just yet!

"**I know right? Gosh even after all this time it feels great!" The two high five and boogie a little.**

"**I-I think I'm just going to go…" Decade said trying to get away from all this craziness.**

**-Build-**

**Decade appeared in some sort of lab where there was a snoozing Yang on a rocking chair just to the side, a sleeping Penny on a bed behind him near some stairs, one sleeping Sun asleep on the floor, also Lisa Lavender was sleeping next to Penny and an oddly dressed Adam Taurus sleeping on some sort of desk.**

The Faunus in the group froze when they saw Adam Taurus. The fanatic of the White Fang was crazy, to say the least, even Ilia can understand that. So why was he with all these people. But the first one to say something was Kali.

"Does he...have a goatee?" she giggled. Ghira noticed it and laughed boisterously.

"He looks so stupid!" Ilia laughed. Even Blake couldn't stop herself from smirking.

Those who knew of the crazy Faunus also couldn't help but laugh at the image of him with a goatee.

**A creak was heard and Decade turned to see Jaune dressed in casual wear with a cup of coffee. He made a quick motion for Decade to go there while everyone was still snoozing. Decade hurried over and went up the stairs and before the two sighed. As they climbed up some stairs, the camera noticed that Jaune was wearing mismatched socks.**

"**Decade," Jaune said. "Man you can at the wrong time. Our team was just resting after a long fight."**

"And what are they fighting?" Salem asked this time, rather eager to hear about it.

"Ra-Ven," the Curator replied. "An alien version of Raven Branwen. One who was genocidal and trying to kill everything and everyone."

"Yeesh," Qrow frowned. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"Quiet brother."

"Oh you're just as bad Qrow, you're following the Blood Tribe laws and following Raven's words. Shame she's insane." Qrow's frown deepened and Tai matched him. This was hard to hear honestly. All of the family did.

"**Sorry about that, but I'm just doing something really quick. Would you mind transforming for me?" Decade asked. That seemed to perk up Jaune a little and smiled.**

"**A chance to show off my genius invention?" the blonde replied with his question. "Of course!"**

"He seems rather cocky," Glynda frowned.

"This Jaune is a genius physicist, has the strength and skills to back it up. He's employed by Mantle, as is Adam Taurus for his human and Faunus cohabitation policies."

"Adam would so throw a fit if he heard that," Blake said gobsmacked.

"**I forgot you were annoying," Decade groaned. "You have an ego on you."**

"**Me? You have one on you!" Jaune replied still smiling as he grabbed his driver from behind his back and placed it on his waist. Taking two bottles, one red and the other blue, he began to shake them. "Now, let the experiment begin!"**

"God that's a fun catchphrase," Yang grinned. Especially since it fit his theme.

**As he shook the bottles, complex mathematical formulas surrounded them from energy.**

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache," Nora said.

"You always did get that during math tests," Ren said patting her back.

"Does anyone even understand those!?" The Bomber asked. When Penny raised her hand, Nora pointed at her. "YOU DON'T COUNT!"

**Slotting in the red bottle on the right side and the blue on the left the belt shouted.**

_**RABBIT! **_

Velvet sat up. "Rabbit?"

_**TANK! **_

"Tank?" Coco grinned.

_**BEST MATCH!**_

"You hear that bun! You and I are the best match!" Coco said hugging her best friend.

**Jaune spun a lever on the driver and tubes came out from the belt creating the armor around him. Half of it was in front of him the red left half, with the blue half behind him.**

"That is an intriguing system," Summer said looking at the tubes and the armor being made.

"They weaponized the same gas that empowers Ra-Ven to make armors to fight back."

**Once it was done the belt asked…**

_**ARE YOU READY!?**_

"Those words describe the world so much," the Curator sighed. "Are you ready to make the choices you need to follow with your path?" The adults all nodded, even Salem, for they knew that was a question they always faced.

"Are you ready, indeed," Tai sighed.

"**Henshin!"**

**Putting his hands out on either side the armor snapped into place around his body and steam was shot from the small spaces. **

_**METALLIC MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YEAH!**_

**The upper torso was an overlay of both suits halves with the corresponding colors matching. However, the left foot was red and the right foot was blue, an inversion of the torso armor. His left visor had a rabbit image on it while the right had a tank also being an inversion!**

"Yeah!" Adrian cheered.

"It looks like W," Pyrrha said.

"It's different," Ruby told her.

**Jaune even did a pose with his hand doing something with his fingers.**

"What's he's doing with his hands?" Sun asked.

"It's a good way to understand the orientation of rotation in three-dimensional axes," Terra replied. Penny and James looked at her. "I know about science due to my job."

"**I've got the winning formula!"**

"That's an even better catchphrase!" Ruby said. "Team! We need to make up catchphrases for ourselves!"

"We do too!" Nora nodded.

"**Well that was quick thank you for your ti-" Decade said before he was interrupted again.**

"**ARE WE BEING ATTACKED!" Yang shouted as she kicked open the fridge that doubled as the secret entrance to the lab hidden underneath the cafe. On her waist, a driver and in her hand was a dragon and a bottle.**

"Oh god no," Yang groaned. "I sound stupider than normal."

"**DON'T WORRY PEN-CHAN! I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Sun shouted following through, bumping into Yang. He also had a driver.**

"Pen-chan?" James asked while glaring at Sun.

"Penny is an internet idol, which she uses to their advantage to get more info," the Curator replied.

"And the relationship with Wukong?"

"He's in love with her, and she tolerates him. Lisa takes advantage of this by extorting money from him for her merchandise. He shelves out so much money for some of the dumbest things honestly." James blinked before chuckling. The monkey Faunus frowned.

"Wait a moment! I'm a Rider! WOO!" Sun shouted.

"**Wait- I don't have my coat, where's my leather jacket?" Adam's voice asked as he ran up the stairs too.**

"Wait he's a Rider?" Blake gasped.

"Adam here is a bit of a dork. His hatred here is because of the space gas that infected him and various others," the Curator replied.

"How much of a dork?" Ilia asked.

"So much of a dork that he wears stupid pun shirts, sing terrible karaoke, and makes shitty pick-up lines."

"OH NO!" Yang shouted. "He's my type in this world? That's just the worst."

"**Will you all just shut up!" Penny's voice came from down the stairs.**

"Penny no!" Ruby cried out. "You were the kind one!"

"**YOU HEARD HER BEARDO! SHUT UP!" Sun told Adam as they rushed up the stairs.**

That got a couple laughs.

"**QUIET POTATO FARMER!" Adam said as he stumbled through the door, causing the three to tumble into the cafe. Sprawled all over the floor, the trio keep arguing with each other.**

**Lisa Lavender poked her head out with an irritated Penny.**

"I can't believe those guys are the heroes of that world," Summer giggled. "They seem like a fun group."

"**You may want to leave now before you're caught up in all of this," Build told Decade.**

"**I get that."**

**-Zi-O-**

**Decade appeared in a small park where familiar faces were resting on a couple of stones. Sif seemed to be a little bruised from the smudges on her face. Hei had some of her clothes torn and had a little bleeding. Sommer was tending to her wounds.**

"It's our kids!" Ruby said happily pointing them out.

"Why are they hurt?" Ren frowned, not liking that a child of his was like that.

**Then there was Jaune drinking some water from a spout.**

"**Should I ask what happened here?" Decade asked as he approached the group.**

"**If you had to say that, why even try asking?" Hei grunted as she turned away from him and the camera.**

"She seems to take more from my mother sometimes," Yang frowned at how cold her daughter was.

"We know that she is a good person," Blake told Yang. "I guess it's just because of the situation."

All the while Raven was smirking.

"**It was rhetorical cousin," Sommer chided Hei.**

"Seeing her as a mix of you two is weird," Neptune said. Neptune felt Weiss glare at him.

"**What are you here for? We are currently resting after fighting off a few monsters," Sif asked. "We had found a trail for one of them. Another Ilia."**

"Another me?" the Chameleon Faunus pointed at herself. "Wait? Does that mean a version of me fell in love with Jaune Arc?"

"Why would you assume that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Weiss, You, and Nora's Another forms were in love with Jaune before things turned to shit! That must mean this version of me loves Jaune Arc!" That seemed to click with everyone.

"**Interesting. Any news of what type of Jaune she's targeting?" Decade asked. Jaune approached and nodded to Decade.**

"**I have a hunch but it's complicated," Jaune replied. **

"**Why is that?" Decade asked him.**

"**She seems to be looking for a Jaune...to forgive her." That was met with silence. "Yeah, I had the same look as well. Nonetheless, we can't deal with her until we find her. What do you need, my other self?"**

"Forgive me?" Ilia mumbled to herself. Why would she need a Jaune for that?

"**Funny, really," Decade deadpanned getting snickers from the girls around them. "Henshin for me."**

"**That's it?" Jaune said happily.**

"**That's it. This is for your friends and family." The blonde thought about it for a moment before nodding.**

"**Gotcha. I got one in mind." Walking back a couple of feet, Jaune spun on his heels and produced the Ziku Driver. He also brought out his Zi-O Ridewatch...and another one.**

"We're not going to see his original armor?" Yang asked.

"We're going to see something thing new!" Kali smiled giddily.

_**ZI-O!**_

_**GRAND ZI-O!**_

"Grand?" Qrow parroted the words.

**Jaune attaches the Zi-O watch on his right side of the driver and then the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch on the left. **

**Hitting the top button, it tilted and the jingle bang to play. Behind him, a golden clock tower rose from the ground and golden confetti spewing from somewhere.**

_**Arcle Whirring! **_**A rusty statue of Kuuga in his pose appeared on his left.**

"What?" Winter blinked in confusion.

_**Seed of Agito Shimmering! **_**This time an Agito statue appeared right next to the Kuuga one.**

"Are we going to see all of them?" Nora grinned.

_**Advent! **_**Ryuki was in the pose before his advent.**

"We are!" Penny laughed.

_**Complete! **_**The Faiz statue was slightly squatting, left arm resting on his knee ready to smash.**

"Man seeing all of these again feels good," Sun smiled.

_**Turn up! **_**The Blade statue had his sword planted on the ground and readying his lightning attack.**

Adrian clapped at his favorite one.

_**Tuning Fork Ringing! **_**The Hibiki statue was casually standing there.**

"Oh right! The Oni warriors!" Ghira pointed at the warrior.

_**Change Beetle! **_**The Kabuto statue had his hand up pointing at the sky, as he was the one walking above all.**

"Oh, the skilled one," Cinder licked her lips.

_**Sword Form! **_**Den-O's statue had arrived!**

"It's the possession one!" Neptune shouted. "Wait, there is an actual ghost one."

_**Wake Up! **_**Kiva's statue was his pose before jumping.**

"Oh…" Weiss gasped. She remembered that this one was in love with a version of her.

_**Kamen Ride! **_**The Decade statue stood there intimidatingly.**

"Fuck that asshole," Qrow stated, glaring at the statue of the being.

_**Cyclone-Joker! **_**This one appeared on Jaune's left side, ready to count sins.**

"Ah the half-boiled one," Roman chuckled.

_**Taka! Tora! Batta! **_**The OOO statue was in his horse stance with arms arced like claws.**

"GAH! The bum!" Coco yelled in anger.

_**3-2-1!**_ **The statue of Fourze was standing there with his fist out for a fist bump.**

"Maybe we should find a way to get him to teach at our school," Glynda hummed to herself.

_**Shabadoobie Touch!**_ **The WIzard statue had his hand up ready for showtime.**

"WOO! Rock those colors!" Ruby cheered.

_**Soiya!**_ **Gaim has made his way on stage.**

"Isn't your samurai Blake?" Kali teased her daughter, making her blush.

_**Drive! **_**The Drive statue was in a similar pose to Faiz's but on the other leg.**

Winter blushed a little, remembering her other self was getting married to that one.

_**Kaigan!**_ **Ghost had its hands together as if it were praying.**

"Does he get better?" Pyrrha asked.

_**Level Up! **_**Ex-Aid had its arm up saying he won't need a continue!**

"There's the doctor mom always wanted one of us being," Saphron giggled.

_**Best Match!**_ **Build stood there with the winning formula!**

"And the genius arrives," Terra laughed.

"**Henshin!" Turning the belt Jaune walked forward. **

_**KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE!**_

_**HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA! DECADE!**_

_**W! OOO! FOURZE!**_

_**WIZARD! GAIM! DRIVE!**_

_**GHOST! EX-AID! BUILD!**_

_**IWAE! (**_**Sif shouted it alongside the jingle.)**

_**KAMEN RIDER~ GRAND ZI-O!**_

**As he walked by the normal black and silver armor appeared on Jaune's body. However, with each statue he passed, they turned into golden gates that shrunk and attached itself to various parts of his body. By the end of the jingle, all twenty statues had turned Jaune's armor gold and looked like royalty. The finishing touch was good lined characters for the word "Rider" attached itself as his visor. **

Everyone sat for a moment before…

"HE'S KING OF THE CASTLE!" Nora yelled. "FEARLESS LEADER IS A KING!"

"Holy shit," Mercury dropped his jaw. "It may look clunky but damn, that looks fucking cool."

"I can feel the power radiating off of it even though the screen," Salem stated. Others were voicing their opinions as they watched it.

The Curator, however, felt that something was off with the form but didn't say anything.

**Sif stood up and clapped uproariously. Hei just scoffed and looked away again. Sommer shook her head but smiled. Not knowing they had mimicked their mothers' reactions.**

"**What do you think?" Jaune asked. **

"**That you're an asshole. Everyone else did normal henshin you went all super mode and shit," Decade groaned. "Fuck it I'm done. I'm going to the theater to see this next world."**

**The dimensional wall appeared and…**

Decade appeared before them and plotted down. "Let's go watch that damn world with the princes, the last one made me annoyed," Decade frowned as the entire Theater shifted in a bright light blinding nearly everyone.

When they opened their eyes, they all found themselves in school uniforms for the teens and fancy dresses and suits for the adults. What had changed were, they now had found themselves in a colosseum and saw people cheering.

"Wait? What just happened?" Ruby asked as she looked around her surroundings.

"The theater got a minor upgrade," Decade grinned. "Some worlds you'll get to see in person, like the sculptor world. Welcome to the Magical Academy in the Holfort Kingdom"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in surprise.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! That's right. The theater will allow them to visit other worlds to view it in person! For some reactions are better that way! Please leave a review.


	38. Arrogance

Woo boy. This was 40 pages before I added the preview and both fore and afterword. It was a long write let me tell you. Yet I didn't feel as bogged down by it as I do Solo Leveling, why is that?

It's past midnight so I won't be responding to comments this time but I will for the next chapter. So please leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or The World of Otome Games is Tough for Mobs.

* * *

All the people were looking at the new clothes. Again those who were students were in a school uniform, that was oddly similar to that of Beacon's except for one thing.

"Is...is this silk?" Weiss asked, gently touching the clothes. While not out of the ordinary for her clothes, the uniform being silk was shocking.

"Is that what silk feels like?" Emerald dropped her jaw as she touched the clothes. She's never worn silk before. Stolen it sure, but worn it? Never.

"I think my undergarments are silk too!" Penny gasped as she went to lift her skirt, only to be stopped by James, who looked like an ancient noble. Silk pants, jacket, and tie. His arm was still normal.

"Please don't do that," he groaned.

"What the fuck!?" Qrow shouted as he looked at his left hand.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked. Looking at his friend, the man's jaw drops. "Y-You have a wedding ring!"

"I'm married!?" Qrow squawked. Raven just laughed, as she inspected herself. Oddly enough, Summer was too. They were both dressed in beautiful dresses that showed off their bodies quite well. Raven was dressed in black, while Summer was in white, but both had accents of red all over their clothes.

"Wow…" Ghira gasped as he saw his wife in an incredibly sexy single black dress.

"You like?" Kali purred. "Because I do like the butler look on you." Ghira, as well as Sun, were dressed like butlers.

"Ah come on!" Sun whined. "What's with this monkey suit?"

Cinder meanwhile was dressed in a stunning black and red dress and hummed, liking what her clothes looked like.

For Salem and Ozpin, they were looking at each other in shock. They were dressed like they were used to in their past. They then saw their hands and noticed the rings once more on their left ring fingers.

"You guys are acting as if you've never had your clothes changed by interdimensional travel before," Decade said as he was dressed like a butler too. He frowned and looked over his clothes quickly, and found what he was looking for. "Well, isn't that a thing to see."

"What is going on?" Neo asked as she marveled at her clothes. She knew she was rocking her black and white dress, and if the words that were coming out of her voice were a thing, still under the direct rule of the theater. Which means, she was still unable to use her Semblance or weapons. They all weren't able to.

Roman looked over his clothes and nodded. It was still basically what he wore but a level above in quality. "I agree with my partner, what's going on?" the thief asked.

Terra and Saphron, with Adrian, were more surprised as they were being asked out by a dozen men at the moment. "Sorry," Saprhon said.

"We're taken," Terra replied as she grabbed her wife's hand and kissed her on the lips. While this got a disappointed sound from the boys, they did appreciate the view.

"How come I didn't get a dress!" Coco complained, looking at her uniform. "How come they got ones?'

"Coco, please calm down," Velvet told her friend and leader.

"You guys are here in another world. Still bound by the powers of the Curator and myself, you cannot use your powers at all. So don't do anything stupid. Once I leave, you will be dragged with me, regardless of distance," Decade told them.

"That makes sense," Summer replied, as she inspected her ring and her eyes widened. She looked over to Qrow and noticed he had the matching ring.

"And the theater has been gracious enough to allow you into another world once more. This time being able to interact with it," the Curator's voice rang through their heads. "Go buy snacks, enjoy the world. You have until the end of this session but be warned, this world is not kind to men."

"What does he mean by that?" Mercury asked.

"It will be explained later," Decade waved his question away. "For the most part, all of you are nobles married to a person that we already came with." That made sense now as to why Summer and Qrow had matching rings, as did Tai and Raven, James and Glynda, Ozpin and Salem. Surprisingly, it was Cinder married to Roman. His frown grew at that.

"The kids are still students but are of nobility."

"Aww...I wanted to be a cool noble too!" Yang states.

"And those of us in butler suits are slaves...namely sex slaves. The name of your mistress should be strewn on your suit." Sun and Ghira looked inside their clothes.

"Wait, I'm not married to my wife but her sex slave?" Ghira shouted. A soft hand grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Kali slowly traced the jaw of his face with a finger.

"And what's wrong with that? Don't you want to serve your mistress?" Kali teased. Ghira stutters and his cheeks grew red at that, while Blake gags in disgust.

"Huh...Coco Adel," Sun hummed.

"Are you disappointed he's not your sex slave?" Ilia asked Blake.

"Not really," she replied. "That would have been weird."

"Yang help me!" Ruby shouted as multiple guys were hitting on her. Yang managed to swat them away.

Nora was clinging to Ren, and the men were forced to move away from her. Meanwhile, Decade walked over to Pyrrha who was swamped with students asking her out. She was red in the face denying all of them before Decade stood next to her.

"My mistress, shall I take care of the rabble?" Decade asked. Pyrrha's jaw dropped. This version of Jaune was a sex slave for her!? Her cheeks became even redder and had to shake her head, remembering that this wasn't her Jaune.

"Yes," she replied, as he scared off the men and stood by her side like a loyal guard. "This feels weird."

"Tell me about it," Decade said. Winter was the only one not with a person, but her cool nature kept men away for now. "Looks like the show is about to start."

**Jaune Arc, dressed in a rather plain pilot's suit walked into the large arena. What was rather surprising was that this version of Jaune was far more...normal than usual. More unassuming would have been the right term. However, there was something in his eyes that was very noticeable.**

**Tiredness was there that shouldn't be for a boy that was only eighteen years old.**

"What got him to get eyes such as that?" Qrow asked as he sat on the opposite side of Tai with an amused Summer on his other side.

"Probably whatever this world does to men _dear,_" Summer teased Qrow, who only spluttered in awkwardness.

"I forgot you had a crush on Summer back in Beacon, brother," Raven teased as even Tai laughed at that.

"Shut up!" Qrow stutters.

**As he stood there he couldn't help but grin. He was facing off against Prince Whitley Schnee and his cohorts. Five men were stolen away by a girl named Emerald du Sustrai. Originally this world was meant to be an "otome game" AKA a female dating sim. Where girls played as one girl and could date any of the five. Or possibly all of them.**

"Whitley Schnee?" Ruby asked. She sat in the middle of her team, all of them keeping any boy at bay.

"My brother," Weiss replied. "A bit insufferable but I blame father's treatment of all of us that he ended up like that."

"Wait does that make you a literal princess here?" Yang grinned.

"From what I've understood, she and Winter don't exist in this world," Decade informed them as he got some food from a vendor nearby for Pyrrha. Who, despite knowing this was a different Jaune, was enjoying the experience.

**When he was reborn into this world, he wasn't born as one of the five. No, Jaune D'Arc (formerly John Arc) was born into this world as a mob character. One of the many nameless background characters. One in a world where young men would be married off to an old lady because women were in power. **

"So women control this world?" Cinder grinned as she looked at Roman.

"Yes," Decade said, filling in for the Curator at the moment. "This kingdom is like that."

"Good, be a dear and get me some wine," she commanded Roman.

"Fuck you," Roman glared. A flock of men appeared before Cinder with various glasses of red or white wine. She grinned and winked at them, causing them to fight for the right to be her concubine.

Neo meanwhile was already reveling in it, as she had one boy on his hands and knees acting as a footrest. "I'd also like some wine," Neo grinned and an absurd amount of men fought to get her some.

**They abused said power to make the men into the lower class. Even lower than their Faunus or elven slaves. Yes, men here were worth less than slaves in the eyes of the public.**

"Wait, Faunus are slaves here?" Blake and Ilia shouted.

"Well, in a sense," Decade replied. "In truth, they are more like escorts that are owned. They still get paid too and even well taken care of. And it's usually the men but they can gain their freedom but why would they leave a cushy life of luxury with nonstop sex? Women are better off. Human males have it the worst, not only do they need to find a wife, they have to support whatever slaves they have too."

"Wow...I feel bad for them," Ilia said looking at the boys throwing themselves at any girl they can, for the chance of getting married. Her eyes turn toward Cinder, Neo, and even Coco was indulging and made a face of dislike.

**So to escape this fate, Jaune did the one thing to help himself out. He became an adventurer and gained enough power and money for himself, becoming a knight in the process. Now instead of being married off, Jaune had the **_**displeasure**_ **of having to find a wife.**

"He makes it sound so bad," Nora said as she held her mouth open, and Ren happily fed her. She wasn't the only one. A grinning Glynda had James giving her a back rub, much to his embarrassment.

"A little lower honey," she teased the general, making him stutter at how that was uncouth and inappropriate.

**So far he had no such luck. Since he came from the countryside, everyone thought he was a bumpkin.**

"That sucks," Neptune said. He then remembered something. "Hey wait, if we have alternates here, do we look like them? What makes it so we don't get confused for them?"

"The multiverse makes you look different unless it doesn't need you to," Decade replied. "If you were to look in a mirror those of you with counterparts here would look completely different but usually, on the same general level of attractiveness."

"Hence why people are flocking to serve Cinder," Mercury said. He did see some men hitting on Emerald and felt sick.

**Although, he made a few friends. One Flynt de la Coal and Cardin fon Winchester to name them.**

"The worlds seem to like using Flynt," Penny said as she ignored all the men around her and was more curious about the world. She already liked someone very much!

"And he became friends with his bully?" Velvet asked, reasonably shocked.

"Well, in this world Cardin has the same amount of clout as Jaune so there was no sense of meaning to demean him here. So they all banded together under the same feeling of helplessness in their situation," Decade said. He blinked when Pyrrha held out her arm.

"Massage it please," Pyrrha grinned at him. Decade's eye twitched but he followed as his job asked him too.

**Then there was Penny Polendina, the protagonist of the game. Who's role was stolen by Emerald. After feeling sorry for the girl, he invited her to tea and their friendship was born!**

"Yay!" Penny cheered. It seemed like they became friends in this world.

**Then there was Blake fon Belladonna, the antagonist of the game. One who was firmly rejected by the prince she was engaged to and loved so much. And when she demanded Emerald to get away from the prince via duel, no one stood up for her. And much like what happened with Penny, Jaune stepped in.**

"You mean to tell me I'm engaged to him?" Blake asked as she pointed at Whitley dressed in a white mech pilot suit that was designed better than Jaune's simple one.

"It was an arranged marriage but you came to love him," Decade replied as he begrudgingly massaged Pyrrha's fingers.

**Now he was hated by the entire school, save for Penny and Blake, as well as his favorite teacher Peter du Port. A man who can make the best tea in the world in his opinion. **

"I'm surprised," Ozpin said as he sat next to Salem. The two wouldn't look at one another but this was where they were dumped. The rings on their fingers mocking them.

"About what?" Salem hummed as she drank some odd cocktail offered by a vendor.

"That anyone would choose Peter as a favorite teacher. He's been said to speak too much."

**Yes, even Cardin and Flynt betrayed him at this point. But he understood they'd rather have a chance at finding a wife than being ousted as one of his friends. So he didn't fault the duo too hard.**

"It must be a cruel world if Jaune is willing to understand why his friends betrayed him," Yang said. Unlike the others, she, the rest of RWBY, Ilia, Winter, Velvet, and Penny didn't indulge in all this utter adoration that the men were giving them. Weiss hated it, Blake felt it was wrong, Ruby was too shy, Yang had enough ogling at her body. Winter meanwhile was above this sort of thing, and Ilia didn't like boys. Velvet was too timid to try anything here and Penny meanwhile just ignored boys.

Kali was just teasing her husband though, and Summer was taking time to poke fun of Qrow.

Raven meanwhile did accept the gifts and seemed to try and incense Tai into doing something.

"**Oh?" Jaune said as he saw the five standing mechs before him. All of them looking slim and high tech, ready for battle. "What flashy paint jobs."**

"He seems to be taking this rather well," Raven said as she sipped some wine before winking at a male student who ran off to try and impress her even more.

"**Go die Arc!" one student shouted.**

"**You better lose asshole!" another one shouted from the crowd.**

"Wow, you can feel the hate," Neptune said after he tried and failed to hit on a girl.

"I know what you mean," Sun replied.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to stop," Coco grinned at him. The monkey Faunus groaned and went back to feeding her grapes.

"**Shut up peasants!" Jaune jeered at them, even giving them a thumbs down. He walked towards his part of the arena and noticed Flynt and Cardin holding gambling tickets. Specifically, ones with his name on it. **'_**So they bet on me huh? I knew you guys wouldn't have betrayed me fully.'**_

"That's nice of them," Ruby sighed as she saw her first friend wasn't completely alone.

"**Hey! Arc!" Blake shouted as she stomped towards Jaune. The young woman began poking his chest. "Where is your armor!? After bad-mouthing everyone you didn't even come prepared!"**

"**Blake could you step back for a moment, you're scaring me a bit," Jaune said in a nervous tone.**

"**IT'S BECAUSE YOU CAME LIKE THIS THAT I'M FREAKING OUT!"**

"Huh," Saphron said.

"What's up?" Terra asked.

"Nothing, it's just that...I've seen that same dopey face before on my brother, I just can't remember where."

**Jaune ignored her for a moment since his earpiece told him something. "Don't worry Miss Blake, it's coming."**

"Miss Blake?" Kali asked as she sat on her husband's lap.

"Your husband is a duke who made his way to the top after being free. He is the crown's largest supporter. Thus by being his daughter, Blake has a higher position than Jaune's title of baron," Decade replied while crossing his arms. Since Pyrrha was busy glaring at the two down there, he got some free time.

"**Arroganz inbound," a robotic voice told him. As if to make his words come true, a giant metallic case slammed into the ground and a large bulky knight based armor stood up.**

"So cool!" Ruby and Nora shouted. Yang was also impressed. James meanwhile was curious about that, in all the mecha honestly. Trying to see how well he could implement the machines into the Paladin models back at home.

**It was silent for but a second before the entire coliseum was laughing at the armor. "Are you planning to win in that?" Blake frowned.**

"**Just watch me," Jaune answered nonchalantly.**

**Penny, who had rushed down to greet Jaune, looked around and pouted. "Um, why is everyone laughing?" she asked Blake.**

"Yeah, why are they laughing?" Tai asked. He thought the large thing looked pretty neat after all.

"**Aren't you…" Blake took a moment to look over the other girl, the special student who was chosen from the commoners to go through a noble's school. She then shook her head, understanding that Penny probably did not understand how the world works.**

"**Regardless, that armor is most likely a lost item. It's something that we can't comprehend with our current technology. That alone, however, would not tell you the strength in battle," the daughter of Duke Belladonna explained. "In battles, most fights are determined via power and speed. Arc's is too bulky and cumbersome. In other words, it's outdated and not well maintained."**

"That is true," Glynda said as she let James sit down. "It does look far too bulky to be of any use to those five."

"I don't know," Winter said as she watched the blond walk calmly towards his frame. "He seems to know what he is up against."

"**But it looks cute!" Penny replied with a kind smile. Blake facepalmed at the girl's response.**

"**That's just your weird taste." Blake then saw Jaune jumping into the pilot's seat in the chest of the Arroganz before she ushered Penny back into her seat.**

"**Mobilizing Arroganz!" Jaune shouted. The screens lit up as the body stood completely. Inside his cockpit, a tiny orb flew out from behind the chair. This was Jaune's closest confidant, an advanced AI system known as Luxon. One who wishes to eradicate all of the new humans and other species that had killed former humanity. **

"Wait, did he just say my younger brother has a psychopathic AI as his friend?" Saphron asked. Andrian who was in her lap just clapped his hands, watching the cool robots move!

**But through sheer dumb luck, Jaune managed to convince the robot to follow him and see the world for what it's worth. It had mellowed out a little but its first response to any threat to his Master Jaune is to utterly decimate the land.**

"That is a weird friendship," Roman says as he puffs on a cigar. It was in his coat pocket and damn was the quality amazing.

**Of course, Jaune keeps him in check and vice versa. Luxon makes sure Jaune doesn't get full of himself.**

"Ah a symbiotic relationship between man and AI," Penny smiled. "Father would love to see that."

"**By the way Luxon, what does Arroganz mean? It sounds familiar. Was it an Atlas term back in the old world?"**

Weiss, Winter, and James began to laugh upon hearing that. "I mean, it's close to the common way of saying the word," Weiss giggled.

"Sister, I think the AI is teasing Arc here," Winter laughed.

"Is he that arrogant though?" James asked.

"**It is and it fits you very well master," Luxon replied.**

"**Yo!" A blue-colored frame walked up and greeted him. "Looks like you didn't run away. Let me praise you for that at least. But are you seriously going to fight me with such an outdated frame?"**

"Seems like alternate me is up first," Neptune said.

"**Huh...that's Neptune's voice," Jaune said to Luxon. And despite being in the cockpit, the audience could hear the words. **

"Before you ask, magic," Decade replied before he was sent off by Pyrrha to get some food. His eyes twitched but he walked off to go get some.

"You're going to milk this for all it's worth aren't you?" Nora grinned as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Definitely," the champion replied.

"**He's a bit of a narcissist who's well versed in magic. He's also the weakest of the bunch but his pride makes it so he comes out first. He always failed me in my run-throughs. God, he was a pain in the ass." **

"Ow...my pride," Neptune said clutching his chest. Sun patted his friend's back since Coco was done messing with him.

"Dude, I'm also up there, don't you think I'm going to feel bad too?" the monkey Faunus asked his best friend.

"But you're not the one who's going to get his ass kicked first!"

"**My frame is made by a master builder, and in terms of platinum coins used?" Neptune cockily laughed. "The trident is made from a special conductive metal that is rarely ever seen!"**

"**Jeez, this guy sure loves to hear his voice huh?"**

Neptune whimpered even more. He wasn't that bad!

"He's not that bad," Weiss said, surprising Ruby with her defending him. Neptune gave her a hopeful look. "I'm still unhappy with you, but I can admit you're not the worst."

"I'll take what I can get."

"**Master. Its back holds a drone deployment device. Shall we show off as well?" Luxon asked.**

"**No," Jaune replied. He cleared his voice and spoke through the speaker. "Your blue coloring looks lame!"**

**The blue robot flinched before pulling out its trident. "Your attitude pisses me off."**

Sun chuckled and Neptune covered his face. "Oh god, he has the same problem as me," Neptune replied.

"**I also came well equipped! Deploy my best blade from the backpack!" An ominous object ejected from the Arroganz back and Jaune grabbed it. Only to balk at what was really in his hands. "THIS IS A SHOVEL!?"**

Everyone in the colosseum, even the audience, laughed.

"Really? Shovel?" Cinder grinned as she wiped a tear from her eye as she saw the weapon.

"**Of course," Luxon replied. "Remember you used it to make holes for your private island while we were exploring?"**

"Private island?" Raven asked, surprised that the boy had something like that.

"This Jaune owns a private floating island," Decade said as he presented Pyrrha with some snacks on a plate. "It's what made him a baron. He found the land and did some great adventuring."

"**I don't care! Just get me a blade damn it!"**

"**But master, you specified your **_**very special blade.**_" **Luxon tilted its orb body to the side as if it were a head.**

"**You did that on purpose didn't you!" Jaune complained before taking a deep breath. Looking at the shovel and then the five before him he sighed. "This is fine. We can take them on with this."**

"I can see the arrogant remark making sense now," Ghira stated. "To take on five on one, and to only use a shovel? Very arrogant indeed."

"**How fitting for a country bumpkin!" the students laughed. "His weapon is a shovel!" Even Mercury and Sun couldn't help but smirk at the idea.**

Emerald turned to make fun of the assassin, only to see that he wasn't there at all. "Now, where'd he go?" she wondered.

"**You asshole! You go to such lengths to mock me!" Neptune shouted. Jaune blushed and shook his head but didn't reply out loud.**

"**Now both of you," the proctor caught their attention. "To the center. We are about to begin." The two armor frames walked to the center, Arroganz standing over Neptune's personal craft just a few feet. "Begin!"**

"**I'll end this in one strike! Prepare yourself Arc! Die!" Neptune shouted as he rushed Jaune.**

"Wait, didn't Jaune say that Neptune was better at magic?" Ruby asked.

"Yes and?" Summer responded to her question.

"Why is he going into melee?"

The sound of a facepalm caught their attention and saw Neptune shaking his head. "I'm not that dumb," he said. "This guy is so much dumber than me,"

**Only for Jaune to quickly dodge, a surprise for his size, and proceeded to bash the shovel into the blue frame. In that one hit, the armor frame goes limp and falls to the ground.**

"Excellent," Raven grinned. She wasn't the only one. Neo and Cinder liked the display as well.

"**Uh…" Jaune took a moment, actually surprised. "Hey, ref! I think he's passed out."**

**The white frame walked over and ran a diagnostic scan.**

"**Jeez, I barely scratched him…" The blond sounded very disappointed.**

"That was barely a scratch?" Neo licked her lips. "I'd like to see this at full power."

"**Master, if you had used all of your strength he would have surely died. And besides, while magic-powered armor is interesting, that's all there is to it," Luxon replied, rather smug honestly.**

"Thank you for not killing my other self," Neptune sighed in relief.

"**You took their comments about Arroganz personally didn't you?" Jaune looked at the orb who remained silent.**

"He did," Yang laughed. "It's like if someone made fun of my hair!"

**The moderator looked at the downed frame and stutters. "U-Unable to battle...Winner ARC!"**

**The colosseum was silent. "Man I expected something like this. No one is happy…" He only stopped when he heard someone clapping. Looking towards where the audience was, he saw one Peter du Port clapping. "Master! A gentleman even now!" Jaune comically cried.**

"Huh...he doesn't look different at all," Qrow said in surprise.

"He's skinnier though!" Summer told him.

"But he still has the mustache!" Tai replied.

"I can't believe someone likes him as a teacher," Raven shook her head.

"**W-What just happened?" a random student asked.**

"**Arc just w-won didn't he?" another one wondered.**

"**Blake! Jaune just won! That was amazing!" Penny clapped.**

"**R-Right," Blake stuttered, having not expected such an easy defeat of one of the great nobles.**

"Is it that alarming?" Kali asked.

"Outside of the fact that they're supposed to be the best students?" Decade asked. "Yes. But Jaune understands that they are pretty weak...and stupid."

"All of them?" Neo wondered.

"All of them. And they're from the highest part of nobility too."

"This kingdom is doomed," Weiss mutters.

"**N-Neptune is weak right?" a student behind Blake said, making her freeze.**

"**I bet my entire fortune on the princes!" yet another student shouted. Hearing that made Blake laugh.**

"That is what you get for betting against fearless leader!" Nora shouted.

"Would you have bet for me or Jaune in this situation?" Ren asked his girlfriend.

"Jaune obviously," Nora replied. Ren gasped in shock. "That green-haired whore has got you under some sort of mind control, so I need Jaune to win, to free you."

"Who are you calling a whore?" Emerald glared at her.

"That tiny flat chested version of you!" Nora told her.

"**Uh...What's the matter, Miss Blake?" Penny asked the daughter of the duke.**

"**N-Nothing. It's just how can I not laugh at this? Arc is truly a terrible person…" Blake laughed.**

"**Mister Jaune isn't terrible!" Penny gasped and shook her hands and head comically. "He's a very nice guy."**

"Do...Do I love him in this universe?" Penny asked.

"Oh yeah, you and a couple of others," Decade replied as he refilled Pyrrha's cup of juice. "Blake falls in love with him, you, this version of Coco, and Mercury's ex-fiance Ruby. And that's not getting into what happens when Jaune goes international. Oh, and Queen Willow has a very soft spot for him."

Weiss yelped at the thought her mother would like Jaune like that!

**Blake wiped some tears from her eyes. "No...you're right. He certainly is."**

"**I'm going," Sun announced as his battered armor walks forward. "Neptune may have been weak physically but that the thing in front of us is a threat. I'll end this quickly."**

"Dude!" Neptune shouted at Sun.

"Not me!" the monkey boy replied.

"**Both combatants step forward," the proctor said and the two mechs approached each other.**

"**Confirmation of many repairs made to its surface. Judging by the scratches, one can assume that it has seen use in many battles," Luxon told Jaune. **

"**Yeah...he's strong…" Jaune said offhandedly.**

"At least he acknowledges me," Sun sighed. This got him a whack on the head from Neptune.

"**Arc!" Sun shouted at him. "I'll remember your name. But you're done pissing me off. After all, you beat Neptune with that armor of yours, not your strength!"**

**Jaune pouted. "Well, that's true. I'm more of a debater. So why don't we talk over tea sometime?"**

**Sun was silent at first before shouting once more. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"**

"What just happened?" Terra asked.

"Arc is playing mind games against these fools," Raven grinned, watching the fight with more fervor now.

"**BEGIN BATTLE!"**

**Sun began his assault, using his fists instead of any normal weapon. He kept punching at the Arroganz and making kung fu noises. "What's wrong! Is that all you got?"**

**However, after the initial assault, Jaune smacks the armor with his fist. "USE YOUR DAMN GEAR PROPERLY!" Jaune shouted in a fury. He began punching Sun as memories of his bad time with Sun's character from the game came back. How he would never use equipment and he always got destroyed in the fights. Causing Jaune to get too many game overs.**

Blake and Neptune turned to Sun who was whistling softly. "What?"

"You did that too," Blake said deadpan, getting a giggle from Ilia.

"Dude, Scarlet always gets on your ass for that," Neptune grinned.

"It's not that bad," Sun tried to defend himself. But the laughs from the other students had him hanging his head.

"**Heck! That's an outdated mass-produced model!" Jaune was letting his pent up anger from years final out. "GET YOUR DAMN EGO OUT OF HERE!" As he said that Jaune landed a devastating uppercut.**

"Wow, Jaune is really mad," Saphron said. It was rare to see her brother angry so this was slightly refreshing.

"Hot," Pyrrha whispered.

"**Agh!" Sun cried out as he landed onto the ground. **

"**Gotcha!" Jaune had his armor grab Sun's armor's leg.**

"**Hey let go of me!" Sun shouted as Jaune grabbed the leg and ripped it off.**

"**Like hell I would. What are you stupid?" Jaune taunted. Penny gasped but Blake reassured her that Sun was unharmed. "Next is the right leg."**

"He's hurting their pride," Cinder said before licking her lips. "This version may be to my liking.."

"Good, now you can get out of mine," Roman told his scary boss/current wife.

"No, keep her, I want this one," Neo told her friend and boss.

"**You jackass! You think it's fun to mess with me!?" Sun growled. "What kind of man are you? You're only winning because of that armor! Your underhandedness knows no bounds!"**

"He's not wrong," Decade said. "But at the same time, he has his skills as well. After all, he had to beat Luxon to get him to work with him."

"He beat a large mech like that on his own?" Tai said, quite impressed.

"Not as big but yes, yes he did."

"Nice," Yang grinned.

**Jaune paused before laughing. "Huh? You're the one fighting with such outdated armor, and you're **_**blaming me? **_**Don't you know preparation is half the battle."**

The teachers all nodded at that.

"**You should be ashamed of yourself," Jaune tsked, even shaking Arroganz's head for emphasis. "But it must be nice to make excuses as **_**I lost because of my armor.**_"

"Wow, shots fired," Emerald said. "This one is angry."

"He hates them from all the times he got a game over in their stupid game that caused him to die," Decade explained. When they looked at him funny he grinned. "His sister Emily not only blackmailed him into beating the game for her but threatened him with fake information."

"How did the video game kill?" Salem asked with some worry in her voice.

"He played well past exhaustion. So, when he went out to get food, a wave of fatigue hit him and he fell down the stairs, dying."

"This Emily sounds like a bitch," Saphron glared.

**Jaune took off the armor right over the cockpit and Sun was exposed. "Damn it!" He jumped out as Jaune destroyed the robot's head. "How dare you do this to my armor!" Picking up a piece of destroyed armor he held it like a large club.**

"Oh god, I would do that," Sun blushed. These princes were too similar to them!

"**I won't lose! Even if I have to use my bare hands, I'll fight to my last breath!"**

"**Wow," Jaune praised him for a moment. "But you know...unlike you guys, picking on the weak just doesn't suit me y'know?"**

The audience was silent before Nora threw a cup at the center of the colosseum. "That's a lie! You're enjoying this!" She may respect fearless leader but that was a load of hooey!

**Sun gripped the metal even harder. "The hell did you just say?"**

"**Well, I don't have tasteless hobbies like you five such as picking on weaklings. Do you understand?" Arroganz even shrugged.**

"I like this boy, I like this boy a lot," Raven said with a very lustful smile on her face.

"I said it back then during the Saiyan Jaune and I'll say it again, ew," Yang blanched at her mother's words. Especially since she's perving on her friend!

"**Don't fuck with me! When have we ever picked on those weaker than us? Sun demanded.**

**Jaune started to laugh even more. "Man, your ignorance is scary~!" Jaune stared down at Sun. "Well, you underestimated me and came out with some piece of trash like that. So, I imagine you have a lot of confidence. But there are tons of guys just like you in the world, y'know?"**

"The Cardin of our world is a good example," Velvet frowned. This time she did take a snack and a drink from those who offered.

**The Arroganz slumped its shoulder before pointing at Sun. "You got my hopes up! When I challenged you guys, you were all so excited but this is just disappointing. You're so damn weak."**

"He's laying it on them isn't he?" Ren commented.

"Built-up rage," Nora nodded. "I understand the feeling."

"**You're so weak it's leaving a bad taste in my mouth. So I'd like to end this already you understand? Dontcha?"**

**His anger bubbling over, Sun began smacking Jaune's leg with the metal.**

"**W-Winner, Arc! Stand down Sun fon Wukong!" the proctor said as Sun was pulled away by some security.**

"That...was a little more disgraceful than Blue boy over there," Ilia stated.

It was at this point that Roman noticed his little protege went missing. "Huh, I wonder where Neo went?"

"**How awful. That's not how a knight should act," a female student said frowning.**

"**To think that Sun would lose too…" a male one said.**

**More gossip began to grow within the crowd.**

"**Was he weak to begin with?"**

"**That's it! That must be it!"**

"**He was so insistent on getting an actual fight but that was all he had!"**

"**I had high hopes, but now I don't like him. I have no interest in weak men."**

"These children are fickle," Winter stated once again pushing a young man's face out of the way.

"Kids are cruel," James replied.

"**I'm happy Jaune won but...what he did was just too much!" Penny pouted. "He should apologize to Mister Sun later."**

"**Leave it be," Blake sighed. "It's just going to hurt Sun's pride even more."**

"Boys are stupid sometimes," Ruby said and every woman nodded. The men just rolled their eyes. Because everyone is stupid once in a while.

**When a green armor appeared before him with a sword Jaune groaned. "Arc, I won't falter like the other two. I'm going all out from the start."**

"Oh dear," Pyrrha gasped. "It's your turn I guess."

"I"d rather not see this," Ren sighed.

"Want to make out to pass the time?" Nora grinned. Ren was tempted to say yes but before he could answer, Nora just dragged him away to make out somewhere in this vast colosseum.

"**Why are all these guys a pain in the ass," Jaune bemoaned to Luxon. He then turned on his mic. "Alright then...I guess I'll go seriously too."**

"He's going to take Ren seriously?" Blake asked.

"I guess he is," Penny replied.

**Ren gasped. "You're not kidding right?"**

"**Yeah, it's a promise." **

"**Begin the battle!" the proctor said.**

"**Luxon, launch the drones," Jaune commanded.**

"**Affirmative," Luxon replied.**

**Several small robots flew out from behind his backpack and circled above Ren. "What?" Ren said surprised. Before they all started firing lasers down onto his robot.**

Adrian was laughing at all the pretty lights! This was so cool!

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ruby shouted.

"Like how life isn't fair, a battle isn't fair either," Salem told Ruby.

**Ren tried to slash at them but they stopped shooting for a moment before resuming. "Are you satisfied with fighting like this! Not a sliver of chivalry!" Ren shouted at Jaune.**

"**Really? A duel is a duel. It doesn't matter how you win. The rules never said anything about firearms."**

"This boy understands the nature of the world," Salem nodded.

"You're being kind here Salem," Ozpin taunted his ex-wife.

"Respect is given to where it is due."

**As the volley continued, Jaune kept taunting him. "Rather, wouldn't you say that 5v1 is more unfair?" The blond in the cockpit chuckled. "Well, you guys are so weak I wonder if I should go easy on you. Maybe I should take a page from your book and show you what **_**chivalry**_ **is?"**

"He is savage," Mercury said as he plopped down back in his chair.

"And where were you?" Emerald asked.

"Sampling the world," Mercury smirked at her. It took a moment before Emerald recoiled in disgust.

"**Arc! ARC!" Ren shouted before dashing towards him. With an angry yell, Ren thrust his sword towards Jaune. Only for him to grab the blade and crush it.**

"**That's the swordsman for you," Jaune said with a hint of respect. "Bravo."**

**Ren fell to his knees. "How can this be? How did I lose? I worked harder than everyone else. I was more diligent, I wanted to be acknowledged…"**

Pyrrha frowned. The way he spoke, it reminded her of how her teammate would have been too.

**Jaune originally felt a connection to Ren in his playthrough, having had the same struggles as a child. But after all the bullshit game overs Ren gave him, being too stoic, Jaune didn't give a shit.**

**So that was why when he knelt, and lowered the speakers so only Ren could hear he spoke. "Oh please, cry me a river. How about you go run off with that poser loli girlfriend of yours? She'll play you the world's smallest violin."**

"He is vicious," Qrow stated. The way this kid was treating the men were like how Raven would. But from the glimpses, he saw how he treated those two girls and his friends, the man with bad luck could assume he's a nice person.

**A quick peek into the cockpit of Ren's frame, showed he was crying. "Y-You really are scum, aren't you?"**

"**Oh, shut up," Jaune laughed a little. "I will admit I may have gone too far."**

"At least he knows it," Weiss huffed. She didn't like how this Jaune acted. It was nowhere near as noble as most of the others she knew.

**More gossip came up.**

"**What? EVEN REN LOST!?"**

"**I bet my entire fortune on him!"**

"**Don't tell me this Arc guy is strong!"**

"Wow, they picked on a guy who is stronger than them and now they are complaining," Coco said flabbergasted. "Are they stupid?"

"Um..Mr. Decade sir? How are they not hearing what we are saying?" Velvet asked.

The Rider turned manservant, who was currently combing Pyrrha's hair, shrugged. "Pretty sure it's magic from the theater muffling some of our words. I mean after all, if it muffled all of our words Neo and Mercury wouldn't have gotten lucky or any of you get free stuff."

"**Miss Blake, why is Jaune fighting like that?" Penny wondered with a sad face.**

"**Don't be ridiculous. If he were to give them even an inch, he would lose."**

"**Truly?" Blake nodded her head.**

"**Ren is in line for one of the earls that teach swordsmanship. His father, Li, is the best swordsman in the kingdom, known as the "Sword Saint." Ren is still one rank below that but he is still a great swordsman." The Faunus explained to the commoner, who was nodding along.**

"Damn," James said in surprise. "He's far more pragmatic than I would have given him credit for."

"He seems to be smarter than most people here," Glynda agreed.

"**That is amazing," Penny gasped.**

"**He is." Blake's eyes turned toward her fiance Whitley talking to Emerald and frowned. This all started because he fell in love with Emerald.**

**During the break, people saw Jaune meet up with Penny and Blake. "Jaune are you alright?" Penny asked.**

"Wait did something happen to him?" Saphron asked, worried.

"**We were worried about you," Blake sighed. She gave him a once over and nothing seemed wrong.**

"**Why were you worried?" Jaune asked. The two women looked at one another before replying.**

"**Someone claiming to be your sister showed up. She said you didn't look too well, and asked us to check on you."**

**Jaune frowned, his mind going to a certain person who never actually cared about him.**

"Is it any one of our sisters?" the Arc sister asked.

"Nope," Decade replied, glad to get another moment of reprieve from all of Pyrrha's requests.

"**Master," Luxon whispered into his ear. "A bomb has been placed on the Arroganz. It was your elder sister who placed it, but was instructed to do so by someone else."**

"WHAT!?" the students shouted. Pyrrha, Ruby, Penny, and Weiss shouted louder than everyone.

"**I see…" Jaune made a face. "I guess my sister would notice."**

"**So you are unwell?" Penny gasped.**

"**In truth...I've been holding in a big one. I almost pooped my pants. More than the actual duels, my backlines are having a real battle," Jaune replied. Penny made a disgusted face and Blake gave him a deadpan stare.**

"EW!" Yang said making a face.

"Why would you say something like that?" Blake stuck out her tongue.

"**That sounds rough," Penny patted his shoulder solemnly.**

"**Can't you choose your words better in front of ladies like us?" Blake gagged. Jaune just rolled his eyes.**

"Yes, he should have chosen his words better," Winter frowned.

"**Fine. I was looking for a place to pluck flowers. Though there weren't any flower beds in the area."**

"Why did he say that?" Ilia asked.

"It's a euphemism about going to the toilet in a country on another planet," Decade replied.

"**That didn't help at all," Penny frowned.**

"**...well, whatever." The Faunus crossed her arms making her chest look bigger. "The break is almost over."**

"**I'll get going. Don't worry, I'll win." Jaune told Blake. Walking away, Luxon began speaking to him.**

"**It was your next opponent that had her do it. She put it on the back of the frame, where most of the important mechanisms are. So this person is rather serious about defeating you. The number of explosives would kill the pilot in most cases."**

**The frown on Jaune's face deepened. "Of course," Jaune sighed. His vision goes to Mercury.** _**It's always the nice ones that are the harshest**_**, Jaune mused to himself.**

"I guess once an assassin, always an assassin," Mercury grinned at the idea that even as royalty he was a ruthless ass he always was.

**As he met Mercury on the field minutes later, Jaune was quiet as Mercury praised him. Off to the side, Jaune's sister from the new world, Vernal, was gripping her skirt. While she may dislike him that didn't mean she wanted her brother dead!**

"Oh, that's interesting," Raven mumbled.

"Your second in command if I remember your wording right from the Aquaman world," Tai stated.

"You remembered?" Raven said with a surprised face.

"I don't forget so easily Raven." The way he said it made her flinch.

"**Battle begin!" the proctor shouted. **

**As he did, Mercury threw a smoke bomb at the Arrroganz's feet. Using magic, the jet black mech flew high in the sky and aimed its sniper rifle at its opponent. "I'll give you a splendid end," Mercury said as he shot Jaune's chest, aiming for the cockpit.**

"Holy shit, you're not pulling any punches," Emerald said dropping her jaw.

"Why should I?" Mercury asked. "After all, he's a threat to me. Why should I hold back?"

**There was a minor explosion, only to show that Jaune was alive and well. "What!?" Mercury shouted. "Those armor-piercing rounds would have killed anyone with ease!" Thankfully his mic was off so no one heard it. "This is all for you, Prince Whitley!"**

**In his anger, he activated the magical bomb on Arroganz's back. The explosion was large enough that it covered the mech completely.**

"Jaune!" Saphron shouted this time. Her eyes turned to Mercury with a murderous rage.

"**I did it! I finally damaged it!" Mercury grinned savagely. Only to balk when he saw that it was missing. "Where did he go?"**

"Calm down," Terra told her wife but Saphron still glared. "He's fine."

"**Hey." Mercury turned around and looked above him to see Jaune floating there. He turned his rifle only for the shovel to tear off its left arm and the gun. The adopted son of the Schnee family grabbed an ax from behind him and managed to block the second hit.**

"That was a nice comeback," Kali giggled as she nuzzled her husband's neck. This caused Ghira to blush even more.

"**You're telling me you were able to withstand that explosion!?" Mercury growled.**

"**No that was a serious blow, in various ways," Jaune said with a frown.**

"Uh, hey," Ruby looked at the image they can see within the cockpit and then Saphron. "Do you think they all get angry like that?"

"Hot," Pyrrha and Ilia said at the same time. When the champion looked at the chameleon Faunus, she pointed at the Arc sister. The two share a nod at that.

**Mercury pushed back and managed to block again. "You don't know anything!"**

"**Take a look in a mirror and try again! You guys are insane!" Jaune roared. The two kept fighting, with this being the one to put the hardest fight.**

"This version of you is rather good at fighting," Cinder hummed.

"**Are you planning on fighting his highness? You're going to be stripped of your titles!" **

"**That's fine!" Jaune countered both verbally and with another swipe of his weapon. "The advanced class at school makes me wanna hurl! If it means my freedom, I'll do anything. Even beating you!"**

"He doesn't like this kingdom does he?" Yang said.

"Oh yeah, he hates it," Decade nodded his head. "He challenged the prince and the nobles intent on getting expelled."

**Mercury managed to try to counter again, with Jaune just blocking again. "Could it be you're going to fight him?"**

"**Isn't that good for you? You'll have one less rival." The blond taunted the grey-haired boy.**

"He's not wrong," Weiss said. "If I could take care of the competition like that I certainly would have."

"You should be glad I didn't do that," Pyrrha said. "Or they may have never found your body." Weiss shuddered at that.

"**What do you know?" Mercury shouted back. "Both the Prince and I are seriously in love with Emerald!"**

"So a harem," Neptune said in surprise. "The fact that someone else got it this time is odd truth be told."

"Why is that?" Coco wondered as she nicely asked Sun to get her something to eat this time.

"I mean seeing a harem is weird in general. But to see one like this is where the lengths these guys will go is strange."

"**We just want to bring her happiness. And if you're planning on doing something to his highness, I'll do everything to make sure you...no. Not just you but your entire family will take responsibility!" Mercury growled.**

**Jaune, however, wasn't impressed. "...threats are unfair…" From the speakers of Arroganz, a recording of what Mercury just said repeated itself. Thankfully it would only be between the two of them.**

"**My voice!" The adopted prince gasped. "How that magic…"**

"**I have no obligation to tell you." For the first time, there was no humor in Jaune's voice. It was far colder than ever. "You threatened me first. So now I'm going to threaten you."**

"Guys this Jaune is scaring me," Penny said. The angry look on Jaune's face as well as how calm he was speaking was rather off-putting.

"I think this is the angriest I've ever seen my brother," Saphron said in surprise, snapping her out of her anger.

Cinder and Raven both licked their lips once more.

"**Let's see...how about I have your family hear this? To threaten someone just because you're about to lose, to strip you of nobility would be the obvious course of action. Or would you rather have his highness or that girl hear this?"**

"**I'm sure they would show their disdain…" Mercury stutters at the end. "My voice alone isn't proof!"**

"**Even if it isn't proof, they would suspect you right?" Jaune loomed the Arroganz over Mercury's mech. "And then if something were to happen to my family, everyone will think...Mercury did it. Then, in turn, suspect the prince as well." Jaune slammed his shovel against Mercury once more. "Your precious highness's reputation will take a huge blow."**

"Not only is he physically beating you down, but mentally as well," Emerald grinned. The feeling of watching Mercury brought down was so good.

Mercury couldn't smile this time. Seeing another version of himself be verbally beat down was rather a bad feeling.

"**He is innocent in this! These are my actions alone!" Mercury blocked, but each swing hit the armor more and more. **

"**That's not your decision to make," Jaune replied. "Even if they don't want to, people are gonna connect them. With Blake's situation, you guys didn't listen to her and decided to act on your own. What makes you think the same isn't going to happen to you?"**

"Way to throw it in their face!" Ilia laughed.

"**T-That's…"**

"**We're done here. Drop-dead." With one last swing, he knocked Mercury unconscious and sent the robot careening into the ground. "You caused trouble for my elder sister too...so I guess this is payback."**

"That it is," Saphron nodded her head. Ruby and Yang, as well as Winter and Weiss, also nodded very much understanding. Sibling love and all that.

**As Jaune waited, he saw a pure white armor frame enter. "To think my turn would come. I respect you came this far."**

**Once again the students began speaking, however this time it was cheering.**

"**Do your best, prince!"**

"**Defeat that bumpkin!"**

"He must be hated," Neo said as she returned fixing her dress a little.

"They hate him because they bet all their fortunes on him," Decade explained. When people looked over they saw him massaging Pyrrha's feet.

"Honestly, that's a good look on you," Qrow taunted. Winter also grinned at the man. The magenta based Rider gave them the finger.

"**Tell me, prince, is there a point to beating a small fry?" Jaune asked. When Whitley didn't respond. Jaune just chuckled. "Mind if I ask you something then?"**

"**If I have an answer for it," Whitley replied.**

"**How do you feel about the scholarship student Penny?"**

"**Penny. I hear she's an excellent student, but what of her?"**

"**I see."**

"I guess he was trying to see if destiny would still be in effect," Ozpin mused aloud.

"I guess he is," Salem agreed. They look at each other before looking away.

"**Battle begin!"**

**Whitley jumped back and got his shield ready.**

"**A shame, this feels one-sided," Luxon stated. "It's much better than the others but that's about it."**

"That's one very prideful AI," Penny said surprised.

"**How 'bout we start then!" Jaune shouted as he charged the prince. Whitley managed to block the shovel..and land a hit!**

"**Wow! He's doing so well!"**

"**You can do it, your highness!"**

"**You have to win!"**

"**I'm begging you!"**

"All of that cheering, for a scratch," Raven darkly chuckled. "These children are so green."

"Don't be mean Raven," Summer chided the alternate version of her friend.

"**Jeez, these guys don't want to lose their bets," Jaune chuckled.**

"**I'm sure they'll have a grand celebration if you lose," Luxon told him. "Perhaps they think master's behavior and actions make you a pain in the ass."**

Ruby giggled. "He just said his words back at him." The other students snickered as well.

"**Oi! Who taught you those words!" Jaune blushed at having his own words thrown at him. He dodged an attack from Whitley and blocked the follow-up.**

"**I can't lose! For the girl who is praying for my victory...I can't lose!" As he shouted that, six wings made of magical energy burst forth from the back of the Prince's mech.**

"So pretty," Nora said as she and Ren returned. The bomber was dressed nicely, but Ren was all ruffled and flustered. When Ren saw Pyrrha looking, he looked away in embarrassment.

"Did you two?" Pyrrha let the sentence hang.

"No, we just made out," Nora replied.

"For forty-five minutes?" Pyrrha asked.

"We also took a look around," Ren replied quickly. "Just to see the area a bit."

"It looked like something from a fantasy TV show!" Nora cheered.

"**...I will acknowledge that it looks good," Luxon begrudgingly admitted.**

"**That's a compliment from you if anything," Jaune chuckles at his friend and familiar.**

"**Impressive, your highness," Jaune said to the prince. "You certainly have far more spirit than everyone else. Perhaps the other four were thinking if someone were to disappear they'd have more time with Emerald."**

"Oh, his taunts finally went through!" Coco clapped her hands.

"**Nonsense!" Whitley replied. "What do you know about us?"**

"**I don't know a thing," Jaune told him in their deadlock. "But I know things won't continue smoothly." The blond looked toward Blake who was on edge watching the fight. "Your highness, how does it feel to truly love someone else? I don't get those feelings."**

"He doesn't?" Velvet asked.

"In his past life, he was rather popular but he's denser than most Jaunes" Decade said as he finally got something to drink for himself.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked surprised.

"Women have and will throw themselves at him but he's too self-conscious about himself or too focused on the small details."

"**I bet!" Whitley furiously shouted. He too looked at Blake. "That's why you're able to butt into someone else's business! If you love me then butt out!" This caused the Faunus to sob.**

"Is your brother this mean?" Blake asked her teammate. While she initially hated all the Schnees, after finding out the Weiss wasn't so bad she was willing to give them all the benefit of the doubt.

"Not in this way, but he is a bit of an ass." The one who answered was Winter, catching them all off guard.

"**Are you talking about Miss Blake?" Jaune frowned. "I'm pretty sure she truly loves your highness."**

"**You're wrong! There's no way that you can call her feelings love! She never considered my feelings!" The anger Whitley had was so pronounced that Jaune even paused for a second. **

"He must hate you," Ghira told his daughter.

"**She's the same as any other woman in the royal palace! They're forcing a life of royalty on me. No one is looking at my true self! I never wanted to be born into royalty!"**

"I think this version of my brother is deluded," Weiss sighed.

"No, he's just bogged down by the expectations of the world," Winter corrected her sister. That made Weiss release a sigh and nod her head.

"**Emerald is only the one to consider my feelings!"**

"This is ironic. Jaune finds out early that Emerald is also a reincarnated person...who is using her knowledge of the game to manipulate the five men to be her harem," Decade informed them.

"Wow, what a bitch," Mercury said, getting a glare from his associate.

**Whitley kept up his attacks and kept shouting at Jaune, who was lazily parrying the moves. "To say such empty words so smugly! What do you know!? You're just self-satisfied because you acquired great power! Having fun!? How's it feel to use such power to overpower others, while looking down upon and lecturing them!?"**

**The crowd cheered for Whitley's words.**

**Jaune took a moment before responding. "...It's the best!"**

"What?" Ren said confused.

"**What?"**

**An image of Jaune's angry yet satisfied face appeared before the audience. "It's the best feeling in the world! To use such power to completely crush you guys who were talking so big is so satisfying!"**

"Oh god yes," Cinder said feeling aroused by his words and actions. The cruelty he showed off was so enticing to her that she ignored the men groveling at her feet.

"**Also, seeing you five pitiful souls thinking you could beat me is such a riot! I might be prideful, but it's also true you can't beat me!"**

"This one is also good," Raven nodded her head, loving every moment she was seeing. Tai, Sumer, and Qrow give her weirds looks.

"**How's it feel to lose to someone you view as inferior, Prince!?" The near-psychotic smirk on his face topped it all off.**

"I know had some fun, but I'd like to take him for a ride," Neo said.

"**YOU BASTARD!"**

"**The fact that he can't even beat Master in an argument is proof that this is over," Luxon stated. The orb then turned and towards Jaune. "I'm also impressed with just how scummy of a person you are."**

"**Aww, just keep talkin'!" Jaune smirked. He clashed against Whitley again. "I'll tell you one thing: I don't give a damn about your feelings!"**

"This guy is a bit of a jerk," Velvet pouted, not liking how this version of Jaune ended up.

**The two continue to fight once more. "What do you mean '**_**I didn't want to be born into royalty'**_**, huh?" Jaune used his shovel to push away Whitley before pointing at him. "You...have you ever been almost sold to a 50-year-old hag before!?"**

Mercury, Ren, Sun, and Neptune all flinched at the thought of being sold off to a fate like that.

"**Have you ever had to sheepishly bow your head to a girl and ask her, **'_**Please, marry me?' **_**Only to be told: **"_**I don't like bumpkins"**_ **or **"_**Support my lovers too!?"**_

"I feel that spiritually," Qrow said. He too was rejected by many girls for being raised in the woods and not knowing much of the world when he was younger.

**A few boys around the colosseum turned their faces away. "Do you understand how it feels to be told, **"_**I'm going to prioritize my love with my lovers instead."**_

James made a fist, also remembering ex's who had a similar thought process since he was always in the military.

**This time the boys began to sob.**

"**What's wrong with that! You guys have freedom!" Whitley countered, only to get smacked with the shovel as a result.**

"**Freedom!?" Jaune shouted. "You're saying that I...that **_**WE**_ **have freedom!? Don't screw with me, silk pants!"**

"Yeah! Fuck you!" Roman shouted. He too was a victim of things like that as a child. Just because he was too poor to afford anything he was rejected.

**A small screen appeared before the audience and saw Jaune barely surviving on a dingy flying boat.**

"**You sensed that your chastity is in danger! You're at the end of your rope! And so you venture out into the skies on a tiny ship! Have you ever experienced that!?"**

"Truly a self-made man," Raven liked what she was seeing even more.

**Jaune pointed at Whitley. "You're even given the freedom to play around with other girls even though you already have such a beautiful fiance…"**

**At this, while feeling bad about the situation, Blake blushed.**

Blake from the theater did as well. "Damn, I know it's not about me but this is a lot," she said.

"I hear you," Ilia agreed. She was munching on some candy she took from a boy. Only that and a juice. While she wouldn't have gone into the whole use of men to her advantage right now, the Faunus was a bit hungry.

"**The hell you mean, **"_**I didn't want to be born into royalty,"**_ **huh? GET OUTTA HERE!"**

"**I'm not playing! I'm being serious!" Whitley stutters.**

"**THAT'S JUST AS BAD!" Jaune roared. For a moment, Jaune's thoughts went to how dating Emerald would not only insult her but the various nobles. The entire kingdom would be thrown into chaos. And how stupid Whitley is, about how he doesn't understand his station. During his furious beat down, Jaune destroyed not only Whitley's shield but his sword as well.**

"I guess this version of brother needs to look at his lot in life," Weiss sighed.

"**Do you get it now?" Jaune sighed before pointing at Blake who was crying and blushing. "Playtime is over, your partner is over there."**

"**No!"**

"Stop being a lovesick asshole!" Sun shouted.

"**Oh come on!"**

"Just beat him up!" Neptune chanted.

"You guys are awfully into this," Penny told the duo.

"Look, I may be a womanizing asshole but I'm not as stupid as them! Where do they get off acting all high and mighty?"

"Just so you know, all five broke up their engagements to rather beautiful women just to be with Emerald," Decade said adding fuel to the fire.

"Wait, you mentioned Ruby was Mercury's fiancee here. He broke up with her, for that?" Yang shouted pointing at the flat-chested Emerald. "Fuck him!"

"**I'd rather die than have Emerald taken away from me!" Whitley was panting, his mind frayed. "I'll never accept defeat. This is a duel, I forbid this battle from ending until either you or I die!"**

**Jaune rubbed his forehead. "This idiot. He's complaining about royalty and all that while ordering around innocent bystanders."**

"Such a hypocrite," Terra said shaking her head.

"**That conversation couldn't have gone worse," Luxon replied. "However, I've never heard you say things with such passion before."**

"**Of course! It comes from my own experiences," Jaune huffed. Off to the side, Blake was sobbing and having an existential crisis.**

"**You're serious, your highness...you truly love that girl," she said to herself. She vowed to get Emerald away from Whitley.**

"No! Don't cry!" Kali shouted at her daughter's counterpart. "The one you should be dating is fighting for you!"

"Wow, mom, I'm right here," Blake reminded her in deadpan.

"Ah give her this," Ghira whispered to his daughter. "You know how she gets with dramas."

"**You're wrong!" Penny said as she stood up. "It's true that your highness may be in love with Miss Emerald but...Miss Blake also loves your highness!"**

Decade shuddered, as did Ozpin and Salem. "What was that?" Salem asked.

"**Because, even though she is suffering, she continues to watch over this fight!" Her words were slowly going over the entire colosseum. **

Ozpin took a calming breath and gripped his seat. "What magic she has is strong."

"**Even though it hurts to watch, she does not cover her eyes and sadly continues to watch! Please don't say that isn't love!"**

"Ugh...god I hate going to dating sim worlds. They always affect me like this," Decade gagged. "Stupid power of love."

**Both fighters stopped and looked at Penny. "Wow...even without a loudspeaker or magic," Jaune said, awed.**

"**Hmm...what a mysterious power," Luxon stated.**

"**...is that all you've got to say, woman?" Whitley scowled at Penny.**

"Holy shit," Decade laughed. "He wasn't affected by that? He must truly love Emerald then."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked, wondering why her other self was speaking like that.

"The Jaune of this world knows this since he beat the game but...that version of you can weaponize love as magic." Penny looked shocked...and disgusted by that.

"That's awful!" The android turned human didn't want something like that.

"Don't worry you only use it twice and Jaune helps you out through ti."

"**To force those one-sided feelings onto someone and call it love?" the Prince scoffed. "That the feelings of a woman who only views me only as the prince could be called love?"**

"**I finally found a woman who sees me for who I am! And then I understood that this feeling was love! Have you ever tried to understand who I was, Blake!? Your feelings aren't love, they're forced and one-sided! If you understand then never come near me ever again!"**

**Blake's face fell into her hands and sobbed even more. Penny even hugged her and tried consoling her even more.**

"Can I punch him in the face?" Blake asked, her nails digging into the wooden seat. This was too much honestly.

"**Now, let's continue! This duel won't end until one of us dies! I've prepared myself! How about you!"**

**People who saw Emerald throughout this saw her face go through various states of worry, despair, and at the current moment relief. As if she believed Jaune wouldn't respond.**

"Your other self must break herself from those delusions Emerald," Cinder said cooly to her minion. "Or else life will be much worse for her."

"_**Prepare myself...**_**you say?" Jaune said, gripping his controls. His anger turning back into the cold fury that he had for Mercury appearing once more. "Implying that I've been fighting without having done so already? What does it mean to prepare yourself? Just because you're about to lose? Are you mocking me?" **

"Ah! Angry Jaune is back!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Angry Jaune?" Nora and Ren asked since they weren't there to see it.

"Yeah, Jaune gets deathly calm and proceeds to just destroy you both mentally and physically," Pyrrha informed them. "It rather scary."

"**I'm getting sick of this," he told Luxon, who nodded his head.**

"**First of all, I didn't kill you because we are in school. If I was serious, this would have ended entirely differently. Don't you understand that I've been holding back? It would have been better if you all fought me at the same time since you are all far weaker than me."**

"Imagine if he had a real weapon," Neo said rubbing her legs together.

**Jaune sat back and the Arroganz mimicked his hand motions. "I respect your tenacity to put your life on the line. Though I'll say it's sadly and blatantly obvious that you're hoping I'll back down after that...right?"**

"Don't tell me he thinks that's going to work!" Glynda said shocked.

"**Even I'm not capable of killing a prince. So good for you! You're going to win because you're the prince!" He then started to laugh mockingly. "Even though you said you didn't want to be born a prince, you're taking advantage of your position! Priceless!"**

"I love this viewing," Raven sighed dreamily.

**Whitely physically recoiled at Jaune's words.**

"**Hey say: Please lose for me. I don't want to be apart from my dear Emerald, so please lose for me…" Jaune then darkly chuckled. "Or perhaps his** _**royal highness**_ **could command me to do so?"**

"Okay, this Jaune is not one I'd like to face," Ren gulped. His brother from another mother had a good tactical mind, but if he were to add cruelty to it? Ren feared the sanity of those they faced.

"**L-Like I could do that! This is a sacred duel! The right thing to do is to fight each other to the best of our abilities!" Whitley replied. Though there was a blush on his face.**

"He considered it!" Nora pointed out. "That jerk!"

"**Huh, Are you saying that I need to make it close and act as if I lost?" Jaune picked his nose a little, not even seeing the Prince as a threat. "That's a tall order, man."**

"I didn't need to see that," Coco gagged.

"Nah, it's a power move," Qrow told her. "It's showing that the kid doesn't even care for the prince's threats."

"**That would be so blatantly obvious. Not to mention insulting. I mean, no matter how you look at it, there's no way you could turn this around." Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "Or maybe you're going to give an incredibly moving speech of some sort? I'm one hundred percent sure that's not going to work though."**

"God he's such a jerk but he makes such good points," Ilia sighed. "I'd love to be his friend." The people looked at her. "What? This version of Jaune is what Adam should have been! Cruel yet well-meaning; powerful but with restraint."

"Holy crap you're right," Blake said after a moment of deliberation.

**As if as one the students came to one conclusion.**

**This guy is the worst!**

"**What's up with that guy...unforgivable!"**

"**He's the worst!"**

"**Your highness! Don't lose to that guy!"**

"**Drop dead, you piece of shit!"**

"**Go die, Arc!"**

"There goes his reputation," Mercury said.

"Dumbass, he's already set for life. This is his way of not having to deal with society," Emerald told him. "He planned all this."

"**...to go so far with your words," Luxon said as he stared at Jaune. "Let me guess...this feels amazing or something?"**

**Now that Luxon was talking to him, Jaune took a moment to take a deep breath and sigh. "I agree I went too far. But, it is necessary for those five to accept reality."**

"**Do you mean you were just playing the heel? You seemed like you were enjoying yourself though."**

"Being cruel to be kind, I can get behind that," Raven nodded.

**The smile on his face told the AI that he wasn't wrong. "To be honest I had tons of fun, but I won't be doing it again."**

"Lies," Decade coughed. Getting looks of confusion he smirked. "Let's just say...anyone who pisses him off tends to be afraid of him afterward."

"**Arc!" Whitley ran forward and tried to punch him. The larger frame stopped the punch easily. **

"**Your highness...Let's have a serious chat." Whitley meanwhile tried to escape the hold.**

"**Let go! You don't have a hint of chivalry in you! You're worse than even the foulest of beasts!" Whitley futilely tried to escape.**

"**Miss Blake...no, the house Belladonna is your highness's biggest supporter. If you were to make them your enemy, you would lose face," Jaune calmly told the prince. After finally getting all of his rage out, Jaune wasn't against telling Whitley what was wrong with his thought process.**

"So, deep down he's a good person?" Qrow smirked. "I was right."

"**You would most likely lose the right to the throne. Even so...are you going to choose Emerald instead?"**

"**Are you going to laugh?" Whitley said, almost broken by Jaune's words. "Even though I have all these women to choose from. I would give up my honor and royal status, if it means I can be with Emerald…"**

"Such a shame, he could have done better," Terra said. "To fall in love with one who just manipulated you."

**Jaune shakes his head. "That's good for you. But you're going to lose. So as Miss Blake said, please abstain from seeing her in the future."**

"**Analysis complete. Also, I have confirmed that the pilot's complete safety is possible," Luxon told him.**

**Jaune nods and activates his magic. "To prepare yourself is hard, y'know. Now, this is the end!"**

"**Impact," Luxon said. The moment he said that the entire frame got destroyed. Nothing was left.**

"My word," James gasped. "You mean to say he could have done that from the start?"

"Yeah. Even five on one, Jaune would have beaten them without even trying too hard. Luxon would help of course. Honestly, it's only the final and penultimate threats to this kingdom that put up any sort of decent fight against him," Decade told James. The General felt dizzy haring that.

**Jaune was sure to gently place the prince onto the floor as the proctor pronounced his victory.**

***"W-Winner! Arc!"**

**The crowd booed Jaune as he waved at them. "Remember kids, gamble responsibly!" As he left his mech, he couldn't help but feel happy. He was going to be expelled! He could live his life out on his private island, which he would turn into a resort and not have to worry about finding a woman to worry until later in life.**

"So he got his happy ending?" Penny asked.

Before they can get an answer, they all felt a shift and found themselves back in the theater. This time in separated seats and back in their regular clothes.

"Not really," the Curator responded. "He goes through a lot in life, this being the first of many." He pointed at the screen.

**(Two months skip later)**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GETTING PROMOTED!?" Jaune shouted in despair.**

"**That's good for you Jaune!" Penny said while hugging him.**

"**This is a rare event indeed! Congratulations!" Blake also said, giving him a small hug.**

"_**No! My simple and quiet life…"**_

"And thus that' Jaune's life of failing upward," the Curator replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked, getting his bearings.

"He tries to pass off his accomplishments onto other people, only for them to feel grateful which in turn doubles his rewards. By the end of his first year, Jaune is just a step below those born nobility in terms of rank."

"Unbelievable," Weiss gasped.

"So how was the trip?"

"Being in a new world was great! When can we do it again?" Ruby asked giddily.

"When the theater feels like it," the Curator responded. "Now why don't we…" He paused when the theater darkened, the usually blue lights turn red. "Oh dear, that's not good."

"What's not?" Saphron asked. The Curator took Adrain from her arms. "Uh...what's happening?"

"It's a rare occurrence in this theater but we do tend to get dark worlds as well," he explained. "And this one is from a world where there are over 150 versions of that world...and their own micro multiverses within it. A shame's one of the darker ones that appeared."

"And you're taking my baby why?" Terra asked.

"Because I've experienced this world once before and it won't let anyone go without seeing it. I'm taking Adrian with me so he won't get scared watching it. Anyone else not wanting to see something horrific?"

Before anyone could answer the screen lit up and the Curator knew he was out of time, so he teleported himself with Adrian to the lobby. Dropping him off with another Jaune who was there to protect it, this one was in red and blue spandex with some black designs over it. Before teleporting back he heard:

"Hey, little buddy! It's your uncle Jaune! Want to see some cool tricks with my shooters?"

"Jaune!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

_THWIP!_

**The screen opened up as they heard cawing. The scenery kept changing from the woods, to a village from the past, to one that looks closer to the current day. All of them showing various people walking about, but the cawing grew louder. The feeling of dread rising as the scene shifts got faster and faster before voices were intermingled with the**

_**Help me!**_

_**No! You're not real!**_

_**Ah!**_

_**THUMP**_

_**THUMP**_

_**THUMP**_

_**BAM!**_

**creak...creak…**

**Standing in the center of the screen was a dilapidated scarecrow with yellow hay sticking out of parts, and dozens of crows flying about. Then hundreds began flying, their forms blotting out any sort of light. The figure started to twitch and crack before it's head raised up and suddenly turned to the screen, two dots, the glowing darkest shade of blue, stared at the screen.**

**With a nimbleness that **_**it shouldn't have**_**, the scarecrow got on all fours and crawled frantically at the screen.**

**And in a voice that shifted between raspy and guttural went…**

_**CroCEa... moRs…**_

* * *

Ah, yes we're finally diving into one of my favorite series. League of Legends. After seeing the reveal trailer of the Fiddlesticks rework, I thought of making a world of it!

Tell me what you think the characters would be afraid of in your review and I may use it.

And what do you think? Should they be allowed to visit more worlds while viewing them? I found it a nice change of pace, how about you guys?


	39. Caw Goes the Crows

With all this quarantine stuff I can get to focus on writing more often, which is nice. But god family sucks when they need things and you're the only one braving the world for them .

**Sir Maou:** Haven't played it yet and need to see what those are about.

**Melter Bunny:** I wish I could but I'm the only one going out for supplies in my family home soooo that's hard to do.

**Dragonfan:** Never read it. Which I still need to get to.

**Marioturtle:** I would have to ask for permission first.

**Bakai77:** Maybe! I'm going to finish the Gaim power ups first and then go to the next tokusatsu thing.

**Guest:** I really do love Jojo but I find myself at a quandary of what to do. Part of me really wants to do The Fifth Lesson on Spin with Jaune as Johnny.

**Reiki27:** Yeah, I did it like that on purpose. If you noticed every girl who used that world to their advantage were ones who had some sort of power others. Pyrrha was not an exception.

**Hecseferblade: **It did a little!

**TheChosen69:** I might do Yakuza 0 or Judgement.

**Mechdragon99:** Welcome back! And I have thought of the other league characters a lot honestly. I may do him as my main in the next one. Gonna be a fun assassin! As for the suggestions, I'll have to ask the authors first. But Zero would be fun if not a little sad.

**WearyCurmudgeon:** Someone is already doing Deck of Heroes so I won't be stepping into that one. And Once and Future King does sound good though, will have to ask the author.

**GUEST:** Not gonna lie, I never got into the To Aru series.

**Dragon Bone Z:** I have Azir' planned out in my mind with stand-ins for Xerath Renekton and Nasus as well. But I won't be doing that one just yet.

**Argus456:** Sorry to hear that! I understand since I have foot problems from time to time.

As for everyone else, thank you for the continued support.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or LoL.

* * *

It was a weird feeling, not being able to stand up from their seats. As if something was pushing down on their bodies.

"So this is what happens when a dark universe appears?" Mercury asked as he shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable sitting arrangement. Sadly, he couldn't seem to. No one could.

"It's rare for someone to be in the theater when one of these come up, so this is actually a bizarre treat," the Curator replied. He was the only one able to move around freely but there was a frown on his face. "Let's just see how dark this world is."

"Can we not?" Ruby whimpered but the world started up.

**On the outskirts of the city-state known as Demacia, a group of thieves had managed to leave the militaristic walls of the city and get out into the farmlands. They had procured several bags worth of gold, antiques, and jewels from various houses of nobles.**

"Demacia?" Ozpin asked. "I've never heard of such a city-state before."

"Neither have I," Salem said.

"Because this world is one from a completely different world entirely. One both magical and scientific at the same time," the Curator replied. "One that is on the constant brink of war and destruction from various forces."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Summer frowned.

"What of this Demacia though?" James wondered.

"If I were to put it in terms related to Remnant, Demacia is similar in ideology as Atlas but constructed in Anima instead of Solitas." That made the General blink.

"**Man, I can't believe those pompous assholes up there had this much stuff laying around!" Mercury said as he ran over a bridge, being the last one to cross.**

"Makes sense a criminal like you would be a thief," Yang grinned at Mercury who shrugged.

"**Right?" Yang grinned as she hefted the bag over her shoulder. "With this, we should live well for months!"**

"How does that foot taste in your mouth?" Mercury grinned back causing Yang to glare.

"**Quiet, you guys," Ren said as he led the group since he was the one who remembered the way back to their little hideout. "We have to hurry or Cinder is going to get angry."**

"Nooo! You're working for the bad guy Renny!" Nora yelled.

"I still don't see what's scary about this world just yet," Raven stated as she tried to move her arms.

"This is an updated version of this world...namely for this version of Jaune," the Curator replied, watching closely. "So, I do not know how well this is going to go."

"That doesn't put me at ease at all," Qrow groaned. "I don't do well with horror movies."

"Amen!" a chorus of various voices replied.

"**You're starting to sound like Emerald," Mercury chuckles as they made it past a small farmhouse and down the road.**

"**I'm right here jackass," Emerald huffed as she was the one having the hardest time carrying the items but despite that, she was the third one in the marching order. Mercury was the fastest and was there to ensure nothing was dropped. "And we wouldn't have gotten away with anything if I wasn't there."**

"I see I am once again solving all your problems," Emerald smirked at her partner, who just gave her the finger.

"**Yeah, you and your heretic magical powers," Yang replied. "I'm glad they helped with the situation but keep them away from me."**

"Whoa!" Ruby, Summer, and Tai shouted looking at Yang and then the screen.

"Why am I a racist?" Yang demanded.

"You're from Demacia, a city-state who espouses moral superiority over others. While at the same time absolutely hating magic-using people."

"Why?" Ruby frowned.

"Much like how in the normal world, people don't like Faunus. They hate what they don't know or are different from them." Blake, her parents, Ilia, and Velvet nodded their heads at his words.

**Ren and Mercury rolled their eyes. Ren came from Ionia and Mercury from Zaun where magic was more commonly accepted as to Demacia where Yang was from. This, in turn, made the green-haired girl frown. "At least Cinder appreciates me." That caused the other three to chuckle. **

"You sound just like yourself," Cinder told Emerald.

"Thank...you?" the mint haired girl replied. She was unsure of how to take that.

**As they made it past the last few houses, the quartet slowed their pace. All that was left between them and their hideout was thirty minutes' worth of walking through woodlands. However, when they passed by a signpost Yang reached out and grabbed Ren. "Uhh...you do know where we are, right?" the blonde thief asked.**

"Ah so here is the turn," Terra said. Saphron grabbed her hand and closed her eyes.

"Tell me when it's over," she begged.

"Of course honey." Terra then thought about it. "I wonder what our son is up to."

It cuts to the training room with Adrian attached to Spider-Man!Jaune as he swung around. "At least you don't throw up mid-swing like my Adrian," he chuckled.

"YA!" Adrian laughed, enjoying the feel of air rushing past him.

"**What are you talking about?" he asked. When Yang pointed at the signpost that pointed out to the numerous cities such as Bandle City, Piltover, Mt. Targon and of course the port that leads to Ionia. But what she wasn't pointing at was that but the small trinket hanging off of it.**

"Those all sound like radically different places," Glynda stated.

"I won't exposit about the city until we visit a Jaune from that city, saves us some time," the Curator replied.

"Of course, that is reasonable," Kali agreed. She turned to her husband who was also closing his eyes, much like Saphron and shook her head.

**It was of a tiny scarecrow with blue eyes made into "x" shapes and tufts of yellow hair-like hay sticking out from the top. "What about it?" Ren asked.**

"If I didn't know this was about a murderous scarecrow version of that Arc kid, I may have found that cute," Neo said. Pyrrha nodded.

"It does look like him doesn't it?" the champion mused.

"**I'm not going in there, not at this time of night," Yang said before shaking her head. "Nope! I'm not going in there at all!"**

"A racist and a coward, how pathetic, daughter," Raven taunted.

"Oi, fuck you," Yang glared. "You hate a lot of people too."

"Yes but I hate everyone equally." That made Yang make a frustrated noise through her nose.

"**Really? You're scared after seeing something as tiny as this?" Mercury laughed. He even went as far as to grab the trinket and mess with it.**

"**I'm not risking my life right here," she said back.**

"**What is going on?" Emerald asked. "In case you forgot, only you're the one from this city-state, Yang."**

"**That little toy is a warning sign to most villages here in Demacia, usually to tell people that there's a chance Crocea Mors is around," Yang informed them. "And I for one am not going to go in there after seeing that."**

"Superstition always has people jumpy," Salem said. "Then again we come from a world where our past has been turned into fables so we're not one to talk."

"I feel like I'm being insulted," Ozpin stated.

"Because you are being insulted," Salem said dismissively.

"We sure my sister isn't related to that?" Qrow asked Tai and Summer who just giggled.

"**Crocea Mors? I heard of that," Ren said as he looked at her. "It's just a kid's tale. A story to scare little children into being good kids."**

"So...Jaune is the boogeyman?" Ruby asked.

"One of many yes," the Curator replied.

"Many?" Weiss whispered. "Just how twisted is that world?"

"Very much. Lots of the versions of Jaunes that come from that world specifically are either heroes, villains, or outright monsters. With some of the monsters being on par or stronger than any Maiden."

Those that knew of how strong Maidens were felt their stomachs drop. A world full of beings that strong and yet have not been destroyed? What sort of world did they live in?

"**Don't tell me you're superstitious Yang," Mercury grinned.**

"**Wait...where are you going?" Emerald asked as she noticed Yang as she dropped her sack of loot and went back towards the village.**

"**To find a place to sleep. You guys can go back if you want tonight but I will see you tomorrow at the hideout," she replied without even looking back at the trio.**

"I don't know if I should applaud her sense of self-preservation or her willingness to show her back to other thieves," Roman hummed.

"Do it for both," Neo grinned.

**They heard a gun cock and saw Ren had readied his flintlock pistol that seemed to glow green with energy. "Yang, if you leave now, you know we have to kill you," Ren said. Emerald stiffened but Mercury got into a stance ready to fight the girl if need be.**

"What? But I thought they were a team!" Ruby shouted.

"Thieves tend to betray one another if it will cost them their livelihood," Emerald replied. "That version of the blonde bimbo knows who they are and is about to walk off."

"Hey!" Yang frowned. "Who are you calling a bimbo?"

"She's a liability," Cinder chimed in. "They should kill her now and be done with it."

"**Do it. I still find it better than going into there right now," Yang answered as she kept walking away from the group. **

"Damn," Sun whistled. "Look at the balls on her!"

"Ugh...not the image I wanted to think of," Neptune gagged.

**Ren frowned and didn't fire but made sure to say, "Be at the hideout tomorrow. We'll let Cinder deal with you." Yang just waved her hand and kept walking.**

"Should have shot her," Neo shook her head.

**What the trio didn't see as she walked away was the sheer look of abject horror and sadness on her face. Yang had managed to put on a brave face until she turned around. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she held her side and her mouth, choking back a sob. **

**Yang was afraid of Crocea Mors because she **_**already had a run-in with it years ago.**_

"Did it suddenly get colder for anyone else or is it just me?" Yang asked and everyone looked at her funny. "So just me... good to know…"

"_Yes, just you,"_ a voice whispered in her ear and Yang looked around but saw no one.

_**A fifteen-year-old Yang groaned as her little sister dragged her through the woods near their home, the sun close to setting. "Ruby you know that can't be true," Yang sighed but still smiled. It was rare for her to get to hang out with her sister, what with going to school and conscription just right around the corner. So any time with Ruby was better than anything else.**_

"So this is very much like Atlas," James said.

"Racism included," Ilia whispered to herself.

"_**But it's true!" Ruby shouted as they walked about, the thirteen-year-old looking around every corner as she tried to find the thing she was looking for.**_

"Don't you look precious?" Tai teased. Summer cooed at the sight of a younger version Ruby.

"She's not much taller than she is now is she?" Weiss asked Blake with a teasing smile.

"Really? Look how skinny Yang is, she's almost like a twig!" the ninja of team RWBY laughed.

The two sisters looked away in embarrassment. However, dread began to pool in their stomachs as they saw the woods and knew that something bad was about to happen.

"_**Ruby, I miss her just as much as you do, but we both know mom is gone," Yang sighed again. She then heard a small caw from above and noticed a crow with blue eyes staring down at her. "Huh weird…"**_

"Oh..I died in this world too?" the Rose matriarch asked.

"In lots of worlds, you do," the Curator replied. "But it is the same that in many you live."

"It's just that we're seeing ones where I died." Summer didn't like that at all.

"_**But I heard her! I swear I did!" Ruby pouted. "She was calling for me! Calling for help!"**_

"_**Ruby I…"**_

"_**Yang! Ruby! Help...me…" The words caught in Yang's throat as she heard it. Heard the sound of her mother Summer calling out to them. "Please help me…"**_

Yang began to grip the arms of her seat. "_You hear it don't you...her calls for help?"_

"Okay, who is ever doing that, cut it out," Yang growled. "It is getting annoying."

"Uh...doing what Friend Yang?" Penny inquired tilting her head.

"Whispering in my ear."

"Yang...no one is sitting behind you," Qrow informed her. Yang turned around and saw that indeed, no one was there.

"_**MOM!" Ruby shouted before she ran off. With her speed, Yang was left dumbfounded before she ran after her.**_

"_**Ruby wait!" Yang ran off looking frantically for her sister who ran into the now darkened forest. But as she ran she couldn't keep pace with the younger girl.**_

"_You're going to lose her...like you lost both your mothers…" _Yang felt something touch her neck and she turned again, to see nothing there once more.

The Curator saw this and looked at the screen. While the audience was protected, it seemed like this world was trying to taunt the people in the theater.

_**And the more she ran, the more crows she saw perched upon the branches. All of them cawing, looking at her with those nasty blue eyes.**_

"That's not scary at all…" Pyrrha said.

"Don't you see it Pyrrha!?" Nora shouted. "They're not real eyes!"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"They're just glowing blue orbs!" Nora told her boyfriend. Everyone looked and it was indeed glowing blue orbs rather than actual eyes.

"_**Ruby! I'm over here!" the voice of Summer shouted once more and Yang turned to see a flash of red off in the distance.**_

"_**Mom!" Yang sped up her pace, following the cry from her sister. Following the trail, she thought she saw...**_

"_**i'M...ALwAYs...wiTH...yOu...mY...LitTlE...ROSE…"**_

Ruby started to wretch in her seat as she heard that. "RUBY!" Tai shouted.

"Dad...I don't feel so good," she coughed out. The young girl was breaking out into chills.

_**Yang's blood ran cold as she heard the words echoing forest. "N-No, It can't be…" she said to herself. "Ruby! Come back here! That's not mom!" The blonde dashed forward hoping to reach her sister before whatever this thing that was impersonating their mother did.**_

_**How did she know that?**_

_**Because it just repeated Summer's last words before illness took her.**_

"Fucking hell," Qrow said, eyes wide. "What sort of mind game bullshit is that?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Yang gasped, gripping the arms of the chair even tighter.

"Aren't we safe in here?" Summer asked.

"We are...but it seems like this being has a sort of terror effect pouring through the screen," the Curator replied. "I'm actually mitigating sixty percent of that terror right now." That made the crowd look at him? The chills and terror the siblings were feeling were only at forty percent!?

"_**Yang! I'm scared! Help me!" Ruby shouted. It seemed like her sister noticed too.**_

"Good, at least she can run away," Kali nodded.

"I don't know what is happening but it doesn't sound good…" Ghira said as he kept his eyes closed.

"_**Hold on, I'm getting closer," Yang replied as she frantically looked for her sister. **_

"_**Please! Yang!" She kept running and heard the caws grow louder and louder. Thankfully she found her sister who was standing still.**_

"_**Ruby thank god you're…" Yang stopped and saw why Ruby was frozen.**_

_**Standing a few yards away was a dilapidated scarecrow. Its head was a ragged sack with stray pieces of hay sticking out, making it resemble a mop of blonde hair. Its head was limp, hanging towards its right side, where she saw a wooden arm that looked oddly outlined in blue carrying a lantern. The other was a little thinner as if they didn't get set similarly, clutching a rusted and broken scythe in its hand. Its legs were spindly and made of metal…**_

_**With a metallic hand matching the left next to its feet.**_

"Fuck…" Mercury said as he took in just how disturbing it looked. He suddenly felt like he was back home...before his dad died.

"Oh no…" Emerald gasped. "We're going to go up against that thing? I'm breaking out into a sweat just by seeing it!"

Ren looked and suddenly bent forward as a bucket magically appeared before him. He threw up his breakfast. "Ren/RENNY!" Pyrrha and Nora exclaimed in shock.

"I feel like it's the day we lost Kuroyuri just by looking at it," Ren said shuddering in fear.

"_**Ruby get over here now," Yang commanded her sister who was frozen in shock.**_

_**The cawing got louder as the dying afternoon light disappeared beneath the murder of crows overhead and Yang felt her dread grow.**_

"Yup...this is a horror movie alright," Coco said. Velvet was covering her eyes with her bunny ears.

"_**Ruby-" Then the scarecrow's head twitched.**_

_**Yang threw caution into the wind as she ran and grabbed her sister, who broke out of her trance and screamed before running in the opposite direction of the thing. "What is that!?" Ruby shouted as they ran back to where they entered.**_

"Don't ask questions; get out of there!" Tai shouted as Ruby began to hyperventilate. Like Ren, the young girl felt the bile rising up her throat. The longer her counterpart was close to this twisted version of Jaune, the more she felt sick.

_**An inhuman screech tore through the forest and it forced the girls to run faster. They did not dare look behind them for fear of what was there.**_

"It's like metal being shredded against metal and ripped apart by a bear," Neptune said, nearly wetting himself hearing that.

"I think I need a change of clothes," Sun said embarrassedly as he did wet himself. The moment the head twitched and looked at the screen he swore that the thing was looking at them!

_**A shame they didn't, for if they did they would have seen the danger fast approaching.**_

"How can something so scraggly move so fast!?" Winter shouted in fear. The way it moved was inhuman, it was cross between a mad dash and a frantic crawl.

"It's even traversing the uneven terrain so easily," Glynda gulped. Even a veteran hunter could feel fear by just seeing that thing. "I can't believe this is a version of Mr. Arc."

"Believe it," the Curator replied.

_**Ruby screamed as she felt something grab her ankle. "Yang!" Ruby cried out. The sister turned and nearly cried out in shock herself. Standing there with one arm clutched around Ruby's ankle was the imitation of a man. The arm dark as night, outlined in blue gripping tightly onto Ruby's ankle.**_

"AH!" Ruby shouted as she felt something literally grabbing onto her ankle, the exact same one as the one being grabbed on screen. Yet there was nothing there but the pressure and the growing feeling of coldness.

_**And staring into her own purple eyes...were a twisted pair of blue glowing orbs.**_

This time Yang did throw up into a magical bucket as she felt as if her very soul was being devoured.

"_You can't save her…"_ The voice taunted.

"Oh god...It's talking to me…" Yang gasped as she wiped her mouth with a magical napkin summoned by the Curator.

"_**Yang please, help! Don't let go!" Ruby begged her sister, crying.**_

"_**I'M...aLwAYs...WiTH...yoU...MY...lIttLe...Rose…" Crocea Mors repeated in a raspy guttural voice.**_

"Fuck off with that shit!" Tai said frantically at the screen as his Ruby was having a panic attack. He was trying to calm her down with Summer, while Qrow tended to Yang.

"_**I won't let go Ruby!" the blonde replied as she held onto her sister as best as she can. Both of them were crying as this monster began to pull Ruby closer. Starting to overpower her. Yang was trying her hardest to not let go of her younger sister, but her fingers were slipping.**_

Yang looked at her own fingers and felt them become sweaty, clammy. The feeling of something slipping out of her own grasp affecting her. "Nononononononono…" she said to herself as Yang remembered the time in their childhood where Ruby almost died.

"_**Don't let go, Yang!" Ruby cried but they both saw it. Saw the metallic arm raise itself and was poised to strike down Yang with the scythe.**_

"NO!"

The voice that shouted that caught everyone by surprise. They turned and saw a frightened Raven staring at the screen. That made Qrow pause, Tai and Yang would have too if they weren't preoccupied.

_**In her fear, the elder sibling let go.**_

"No…" Yang said before throwing up again.

_**And at that moment, Yang ran. She ran as she heard her sister scream out for her life. She ran as she felt her blood grow cold. She ran even as she looked behind her and saw the twisted arm choke her sister and the maw of the beast open up and…**_

Ruby grasped her neck as if something was choking her. As if Crocea Mors was actually doing that. That the twisted version of her best male friend was actually trying to kill her. And the moment the mouth opened, Ruby stopped breathing for a few moments. Her heartbeat went flat from the fear she felt for those few seconds.

Only to be awakened by the Curator.

"It seems the hold it has on her is over," the Curator said as he gently took Ruby out of her chair. She was deathly quiet. A haunted look was on her face. "I'll take her outside now."

The world kept going, everyone still stuck in their seats knowing that whatever happened. It could happen to them.

"Dark universes are not to be taken lightly it seems," Ozpin said, fearing for the young Rose.

"That they are not," Salem nodded. Her own motherly instincts kicked in upon seeing the frantic girl. While they were enemies, seeing a family be useless to help their child was one thing she hated.

As the world continued, the Curator led Ruby to the lobby. "I'll try to see if I can get someone to stay with you okay?" the Curator said. Ruby nodded quietly as she sat down in one of the many dining tables.

However, as he did a random Jaune sat down in front of her. Lifeless silver met happy yet concerned blue as he sat down. "Hey there Ruby. I see that you're down in the dumps after whatever you saw," the Jaune said.

Ruby just nodded.

"So how about we turn that frown upside down?" this Jaune asked.

"I don't think you can…" Ruby muttered.

"Oh trust me, I think I can." He took hold of her hand and raised up his left arm and pressed a few buttons on a device on his wrist. "Let's go see my world yeah?"

Back to the group.

**Yang stopped thinking about it. She did not want to think about the worst day of her life again. But seeing the doll made her far too scared not to. "I need to move out of this place," she mumbled to herself.**

"**YAng…" a voice called out, Ruby's voice. The blonde stiffened and turned towards the woods...where she saw two blue eyes looking back at her. "pLEasE...DoNt...lET...GO!"**

"Ugh...the feeling of utter dread is gone, but there is still some fear there," Yang said as she accepted the drink the Curator handed her as he returned. "How's my sister?"

"Oh, I saw her hanging out with one of the Jaunes. I think she'll be fine after speaking to him. In fact, I think we'll go to that world next after this," he replied.

**Yang saw the flock of crows migrating into the forest and broke out into a sprint towards the closest tavern. She had made the right choice...and prayed for the other three to have painless deaths.**

"We're screwed aren't we?" Mercury gulped as he felt himself break into a cold sweat.

"Yeah…" Emerald replied. She was about to ask Cinder for her thoughts when the thief saw her usually calm and composed boss having a look of sheer fear on her face. "Cinder are you alright?"

"No…" Cinder hissed. "This thing is powerful enough to affect us through the screen. I am not alright."

"God I would be laughing if I wasn't so scared," Roman said to Neo, who could barely nod her head in agreement.

**Trio in question was walking through the forest, all silently making their way through the forest. Well, it would have been silent if Emerald wasn't asking questions. "What is Crocea Mors, and why was Yang freaking out so hard?" Emerald asked.**

"**You mean you've never heard your variation of it?" Ren answered with his own question. "About the boogeyman?"**

"So their ignorance is based on them being from different cities," Glynda said while trying not to focus on what just happened.

"Everyone has a boogeyman," Kali agreed. "They're just different ever so slightly."

"**For us back in Zaun, Crocea Mors was a failed automaton possessed by the spirit of a mad scientist. Now he's taking people off the street," Mercury chuckled.**

"That sounds the closest so far," Weiss said, her eyes going to the door every so often.

"**In Ionia, it's about a corpse returning from the dead during a blood moon, donning its old armor to take little kids away," Ren frowned.**

"And that sounds the farthest," Blake commented. She hoped this world finished soon, she wanted to check on her leader.

"**Oh! Yeah, we had something like that back in Noxus. An old farmer was blamed for the bad harvest. Superstitious folk beat the old man and had his body left for the crows to eat," Emerald replied. "And like yours...came back for revenge."**

"Uh…" Pyrrha froze. As did the rest of RWBY and JNPR.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Jaune's family is a group of farmers and hunters," Ren replied, although he was shaking a little.

"So that one...may have some credence…" Weiss said in fear. Did that really happen to the dork in that world?

"**Sheesh, and you think that someone like Yang wouldn't be scared of ghost stories with how long she's been running with us," Mercury laughed before noticing some crows up in the trees.**

"How long have we been working together?" Yang wondered.

"Probably since after Ruby died," the Curator guessed.

"**Whatever, let Cinder deal with her," Ren replied as he kept trekking forward. He too noticed the crows.**

"**Agreed," Emerald nodded before noticing something off. "Hey Mercury, wasn't there another bag?"**

"Ah, a reason to split the party," Roman morbidly chuckles.

"They know they're not supposed to do that," Summer said offhandedly.

"**Huh?" the grey-haired boy asked, all of them stopping to see that indeed the bag that he was carrying was missing. "Did...I just had it a second ago."**

"**Maybe you left it when we took that short break a couple of minutes back," Emerald stated on remembering when they took a quick sit to catch their breath.**

"Dead," Mercury said to himself. "I am so dead." As he was trying to make light of the situation, he heard a voice whispering in his ear. He couldn't hear it completely but...no...it couldn't be right?

"**Cinder won't be happy if she knows you lost it," Ren said, his face going into a frown. "Go get it. We'll wait here."**

"**Ugh, I hate that your bossy face is our second-in-command," Mercury said as he walked off, back the way they came.**

"Really? Him?" Emerald mumbled to herself. "I'm better than him."

**Walking back, he began to notice a large number of crows flying about at night. "Man, Demacia is fucking weird…" he shook his head. Getting back to the stump he sat on in a small clearing, Mercury found the bag. "There you are…"**

"**meR-Cu-ryY…" a voice echoed out towards him. A feminine voice, a recognizable voice to Mercury.**

"I don't know that voice," he said, but the strange whispering in his ear grew. It made his spine tingle and had him sitting on edge.

**The young man froze. "Mer-CUR-y…"**

**He turned around and looked through the trees. "No...that can't be…" Mercury said to himself. "Amber died."**

Those who knew of Amber were confused. How can she like a man like this asshole?"

"**sTOp...HIm...pLeAse!" Amber's voice continued. "doNt...LEt...him dO Thisss…."**

**Mercury felt the cool dread go down his back as something literally touched the nape of his neck.**

The one in the theater slapped the back of his neck and looked around, but nothing was there. "Shit...it's starting for me isn't it?" he asked. Salem looked at him and raised an eyebrow, wondering how her minion's minions would handle this.

**Turning around he kicked and a shot could be heard from the area. His leg was smoking as his gun grieves had fired off a shot at whatever it was behind him.**

"Ruby would have loved to see that," Pyrrha said.

"Agreed," Yang sighed. That damn aura of fear was still in the theater and she couldn't calm down.

**However, there was nothing in sight.**

"**I must be going out of my mind. All this talk of ghost stories…" Mercury said to himself. He turned to grab the bag and found it missing.**

"**oNCe..A...faiLURE...ALwayS...a...FaiLUre!" Another voice this time, one that scared Mercury to the very marrow of his bones.**

"...no." He uttered. "That can't be real." The taunting laugh was echoing in his ears and he couldn't help the feeling of rage and fear that took hold of his body.

**As he froze up, Mercury heard it. His father's raspy laugh just off to his left. The same one he made when Mercury killed his father for murdering his girlfriend via chemtech experiments.**

"I want to know what that means but the implications it was used on an innocent girl make me wary," James gulped.

**Turning to face the sound, Mercury came face to face with a silhouette just out of view in the moonlight. The very same silhouette of the man who was supposed to be dead. "No…No! I killed you!"**

"Y-Yeah! We killed you!" Mercury nodded. Roman saw the usually cocky teen sweating and shook his head.

"I think this is the first time we'll see them lose their cool," he stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Fuck you!" Mercury shouted. Even Cinder glared, but that was because she was sweating under the collar. She was trying to keep calm and composed but it was starting to break. The way her eye twitched and frantically looked around was a sign that she was not okay.

**The rasping cough was his only response as the silhouette moved closer and closer, causing Mercury to panic. Turning around, he bumped into something cold and metallic. A hand grabbed his throat as he came face to face with the fake blond scarecrow.**

"How the fuck did he sneak up on me!?" Mercury shouted as he watched with eyes wide. Just like Ruby, he put his hands towards his neck and gripped at an invisible force there. He began to gag and choke on something that wasn't there.

"Shit," Coco said. Even though he was on the bad guy's side she couldn't just let this happen. Even Sun wanted to help him. Sadly they were stuck in their chairs.

**Blue "eyes" stared into his own grey as the demonic arm lifted him up. "Shit...SHIT!" Mercury shouted as he flailed his legs and tried to pry off the arm of Crocea Mors.**

"**Help! Ren! Em!" he shouted as the thing began to choke him. "I...I can't die here!"**

Mercury coughed up spittle as he felt the hold on him getting stronger. His eyes were starting to roll backward.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?" Sun demanded from the villains who were too shocked or afraid to do anything about it. Or in the case of Cinder, more worried about her own skin. Emerald looked at Mercury and was unsure of what to do, as she felt her own fear consuming her.

Salem just ignored them all.

**The raspy laugh came closer and Mercury was allowed to see over his shoulder to see a faceless imitation of his father crumble to dust.**

"I guess...that's how Crocea Mors gets his victims…" Raven said after finally calming her wits. "Makes effigies of people they know and murders them."

"The question becomes how," Summer concurred.

"**I...CaNT...diE...HeRE…" Crocea Mors mimicked his voice as he spoke, making Mercury pale in response. It was a little late for the living scarecrow opened his mouth and Mercury screamed along with it.**

Just like Ruby before him, Mercury flatlined for a couple moments. He had convulsed and twitched as his body. However, he came back and unlike Ruby ended up shouting. He was shouting so loud that his voice went hoarse before fainting.

Emerald looked at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Her breathing becoming a bit ragged. Cinder's own breath stopping as she saw him faint.

The Curator got him out before he shook his head. "Ruby took it better than he did," he shook his head.

**A few minutes later Ren was pacing worriedly. Emerald was sitting on a large root biting her lip. "You don't think he ran off with the goods do you?" Emerald asked her leader.**

"No," Nora said, her eyes even wider as they saw not one but two people getting taken out because their hearts stopped from pure fear. "I don't think he's alive."

"Oh god…" Ren stopped. "That's going to happen to me." As he said that, the usually stoic boy starts to hear screams. "No...no…"

Pyrrha and Nora grab his hands.

"**Mercury? He's too much of a coward to do so," Ren shook his head. "Something must have happened to him."**

"I would have insulted him too if my body wasn't too rigid from fear," Emerald replied. She could feel the cold grasp of terror slowly entrapping her in her seat.

"**You think so?" Emerald stood up and dusted herself off. "We can always just go get him after we drop the stuff off."**

Cinder started to hyperventilate, her eyes closing shut for a few moments before opening them. The feeling of both terror and weakness taking over her body. A feeling she absolutely hated.

**Ren nodded. As he was about to say something, he noticed crows landing nearby. "That is odd. Aren't crows supposed to be asleep at night?"**

"They are," Qrow answered. But he was too distracted at wanting to check on his niece.

"**They are yeah." Emerald nodded before they saw movement just in their periphery.**

"It's here," Terra said, very glad that her son was not here to see this.

"**What was that?" They both asked at the same time.**

**Emerald turned her head to see what was there and found nothing. "Man this day is just getting weirder and weirder," Emerald said only to hear nothing in response. "Ren?" The thief saw that she was alone with just the gold that was there. "This is not funny guys!"**

Ren's eyes began to flicker open and closed before he looked around. "Who is screaming?" he asked. "Do you hear that screaming?"

"Renny…" Nora hugged him, also afraid for she knew what was going to happen. Pyrrha held his hand still.

**A few moments prior.**

"**rEN…" a voice whispered into the thief's ears as he heard it. He turned around to see the figure of his childhood friend running into the woods.**

"W-Was that my voice?" Nora gasped. "Did I die in this universe?" When she didn't get a response, her mind started to think of how sad that was.

"**Nora," Ren gasped. Distracted by the voice, he followed it. Was this true? Maybe...maybe his friend was really here.**

"Don't go there!" Pyrrha shouted at the screen.

Ren gagged and puked again. "There's another voice screaming in my head…" he began crying. "It's your voice…" He said looking at Nora.

**Seeing her form run deeper into the woods, he picked up his pace. "Nora, where are you going?"**

"**REn…" Nora kept running in a sidewinding way. It almost made it impossible to follow her.**

"Why are we still watching this?" Nora glared at the alternate Jaune standing there and the screen.

"I sadly can't stop dark worlds. This theater is meant for light worlds or one at least in twilight. Dark worlds like this tend to overpower the theater," the Curator frowned. "That's why I said it was rare for this to happen."

"**Nora stop running!" Ren shouted hoping to catch up to his friend. "Nora stop!"**

"**rEn…" Nora said as she turned over a corner and vanished.**

"He should stop following," Kali frowned.

"But if you saw a friend you haven't seen in years, wouldn't you be curious?" Tai replied, understanding what that version of Ren felt.

"**Nora? Nora!" Ren shouted as he lost track of his friend. "W-Where did she go?" Now that he could think clearly, where was he? Looking all around Ren couldn't tell where he was.**

"That's not good!" Blake pointed.

"Lost, confused, and afraid," Winter agreed.

"**REn…" Nora's voice rang out all around him. "HoW couLD You bEtRAY me?"**

"He...betrayed me?" Nora gasped. As soon as she said that, Ren couldn't puke anymore. So instead he was dry heaving.

**The crows around him began cawing, looking down at Ren with their cold blue eyes. They began to spiral around him as he locked up.**

"Very much in danger," Salem said. After getting used to the energy, she actually didn't mind. It wasn't targeted at her after all.

"**Betray you?" he said in fear. How? Did she find out what he did? Ren heard a small sob that sounded awfully similar to what he knew Nora's was.**

"No...don't cry...don't cry…" Ren begged the invisible voice in his head.

"Ren! I'm right here!" Nora shook her boyfriend.

"Mom...dad…" Ren sobbed as the fear was taking over his body. "MOM! DAD!"

"**YOu...leT...tHOse...piRAtes...TakE me…" That made Ren freeze even more. **

"**That's not true!" Ren replied as he tried to defend himself from the accusations.**

"**BeTRayeR!" Nora shouted at him and it felt far too close for comfort. He turned and found no one there, his paranoia that his friend found out what he had done putting him on edge.**

"Pirates? He let pirates take me?" Nora asked.

"**I did what I had to do, Nora," Ren said as he heard rustling leaves behind him. Turning around, he found no one there once more. "It was either your life or my family!"**

"...who...do I choose?" Ren gagged as he thought about that.

"**LiARRRR!" The shout was right next to his ear and Ren pulled out his gun and shot at whatever it was. That's when he saw that he did indeed hit something. Just off to the side, next to a tree, slumped was Nora, her face not visible.**

"NO!" Ren shouted as one of his greatest fears happened.

"**No!" Ren shouted as he ran to the limp form. "Nora! I'm sorry!" However, as soon as his hand touched her body, "Nora" crumbled. "W-What?"**

**A searing pain caught his back as something hit him. Before he can get another shot off, a rusty weapon slashed at Ren's arm, forcing him to drop the weapon. A third slash caught his ankle, forcing him down.**

Ren screamed as he felt the pain on his back, arm, and leg. There was no blood but the pain was there. He began to hyperventilate.

**Ren looked up and saw the demonic scarecrow of hay, metal, and demonic force. A horrific, metallic, toothy smile met it as it reared its scythe up again before bringing it down. A scream left Ren's lips as Crocea Mors spoke one last time.**

"**I...LovEd...YoU...REn…"**

Ren screamed in pain as his fear took his hold and had him die for a couple of seconds. When he awoke, he hugged Nora and sobbed into her hug. Sadly, only he was freed from the chair and not her. So when the Curator took him away, she tried to grab his hand but he was almost in a vegetative state.

"This world is almost done, I hope, I want to see Renny," Nora cried.

**Emerald ran, none of the loot they had stolen was with her. It had only been a few minutes since Ren had vanished and all of a sudden the crows began to caw into a frenzy. Tens, if not hundreds, of crows began to caw incessantly.**

Emerald meanwhile heard the caws of the birds in her ears. Next to her, Cinder was panicking too. Her golden eyes shut as she became deathly silent.

"**What the-" she shouted before they all took off as one. And began dive-bombing her. Each one pecking at her, all trying to take a piece of her.**

The illusionist began slapping at herself, as she felt the pecking. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" she yelled.

Neo and Roman gave their fellow thief a look before sighing. As much as they didn't like her, the two of them felt sorry for the girl. Especially with how Cinder wasn't even looking at her at all. The two shared a look before nodding.

**So she ran, ran in the direction she thought her hideout was. All of the birds attacking at her flesh that was not hidden by clothing.**

"STOP! STOP!" Emerald sobbed as she kept patting at her skin.

**And the more she ran the more Emerald found herself surrounded. Bits of flesh were taken off her body as they kept attacking.**

The mint haired girl began crying. She was hugging herself. "Cinder...Cinder please help…"

Cinder's own fearful eyes turned to her minion before looking away.

Her eyes widened at the implications. Emerald turned away, not noticing the way Cinder slumped in her chair. A silent scream as she only passed out for a few seconds. As she fixed herself, the false Maiden hugged her body but didn't get up. She didn't want to seem weak in front of others.

**But finally, Emerald found herself at the mouth of the cave she and the others used as a hideout. Running in, Emerald began to shout. "Cinder! Cinder it's crazy out there!" Emerald said.**

**Thankfully the crows didn't follow her into it.**

"She made it…" James sighed. Even he was worried about her. After seeing all of what had happened, he felt at least some pity for the four.

"You haven't seen many movies, have you, James?" Ozpin said, trying to remain calm as it all happened.

"**Emerald is that you?" Cinder's voice asked from within the cave. "Where are the others?"**

"She's still alive," Glynda said in surprise. "I thought for sure she would have been murdered by now." Cinder didn't reply, still trying to keep calm. Her death via fear getting the better of her, but she tried so hard not to show it.

"**I don't know," Emerald said as she turned a corner and towards where Cinder usually was. "Yang refused to come with us, Merc never appeared after he went to go get a missing sack of loot, and Ren just vanished. I don't know what's going on but-"**

**When she turned the corner, the dark-skinned woman saw Cinder laying there on the couch she was usually on. Nothing more than a husk of her former self, lifeless and unmoving. "C-Cinder?"**

"What happened to her!?" Ilia fearfully shouted.

"I think we see what has happened if Crocea Mors gets to you," Tai whispered. An image of Ruby being turned into a husk like that made its way into his head. A sadistic laugh mocked the father, making his heart clench.

"**You have failed me, Emerald," her voice echoed off the walls of the cave. The words that scared her the most.**

**Emerald's breath hitched as the monstrosity known as Crocea Mors stepped out of the shadow slowly, looking at her as if she were prey. "N-No! It's just a myth!" she said to herself.**

"I guess this is the end," Kali said. Then she covered her mouth at how insensitive that sounded. She looked at Emerald who was looking at the screen in fright. Her body was extremely tense.

"**You can't be real…" It said in Cinder's voice as it slowly approached. With each step its metallic feet took, it made Emerald take one step back as well. "No...stop!"**

"It's been mocking all of them with the final words of the people they love," Terra said.

"That's just mean…" Saphron whispered.

"It's also been using what they are afraid of," Summer informed them.

**Emerald turned to leave only for her to see dozens of crows now lining the walls of the cave.**

"She's trapped," Velvet whimpered.

"**EmERalD…" Crocea Mors stated in a patchwork voice of Cinder, Mercury, and Ren's voices. She felt herself lock in place as fear engulfed her. She could see the gold hey in her periphery, as its face was next to hers. The stench of death next to her nose.**

Emerald lasted longer than the others but she finally threw up. She could physically smell the stench in her nostrils.

**It raised its scythe up before swinging it to the left of them. It should have impacted the wall but the blade didn't. **

"AH!" she screamed in pain as Emerald felt her chest be pierced. She was holding onto nothing, but in her eyes, she could see that the rusty blade was there. The scythe digging into her sternum.

**In fact, the air shimmered to show another Emerald there, and the one in Crocea Mors's grasp was an illusion. The scythe embedded in her stomach. "FiltHy...MageS…" Crocea mocked in the voice of a dying man.**

"**Please...don't…" Emerald begged. The same blackened hand reached out and grasped her neck. Its deathly cold hold on her neck seemed to sap her of energy.**

One hand left her chest and went to grip her neck as Emerald struggled against the unseen force. She was sobbing and Cinder still refused to look at her.

"**Good work...Emerald…" Crocea Mors taunted in Cinder's voice once more as it opened its mouth.**

"Fucking asshole," Qrow glared at the screen. He'd found a Jaune he hated more than Decade.

**But unlike last time, the viewers were given full view of what happened. Black and blue wisps of energy started to escape Emerald's mouth and poured into Crocea Mors's. She struggled against the feeling, clawing at the hand but to no effect. More and more left her body and her struggle lessened until her movement stopped.**

As the Emerald on-screen finished struggling, the one in the theater screamed and like the other three died of fright for a couple of seconds. Before waking up and crying as the Curator lead her out as well.

**Her eyes were lifeless, her body becoming a husk much like Cinder was. With a monstrous laugh, the flock of crows covered Crocea Mors. The screen going dark with all the feathers covering it.**

Suddenly the oppressive aura vanished and everyone felt like they can move. Everyone left the room quickly as if to get away from the accursed spot, even Cinder was in a hurry. Once they were out, the Curator waved his hand and locked the doors for a bit. "I shall be expelling the energy of that universe, so the theater is temporarily closed," he said.

"Better be," Tai said. "Now where is my daughter?"

"A version of Jaune came to pick her up along with the other three. In fact, he shall be taking you to his world to recuperate from such a harrowing experience. A nice world all of you can have fun in. Yes, even you lot who are giving me dubious looks."

Raven, Salem, Ozpin, James, Cinder, and Coco were the ones giving him a weird look.

"And yes, you still can't harm others there. You are still under the guidance of the theater after all."

A portal opened up, this time not a dimensional wall, instead it was a colorful ring-like structure. Stepping through it was Jaune Arc who looked similar to the regular one except he was in a different colored school uniform. Instead of the rustic red the typical Beacon one had, he was in a yellow blazer, black pants, and sneakers. On his left wrist was a high tech looking device with a large screen. It looked like a large scroll!

"Hey there!" He grinned. "Ruby, Ren, Mercury, and Emerald are already ahead. So just walk on through and we can have ourselves a good time."

Cautious yet curious, they walked through the gate and looked upon a large building with numerous spires and several domes. It also had a fair amount of trees and grass in the surrounding area from what they can see.

But what was even more surprising was the numerous portals opening up with the students in different colored uniforms walking through. Either red, yellow, or blue were seen. What's more, were the monsters duking it out, but no one seemed to be panicking.

"Welcome to the interdimensional Duel Academy!"

* * *

I shall be using the Duel Disks of Arc-V for this since they are far less bulky than most others, as well as act as both Scrolls and laptops. THAT AND SOME HAVE MULTIDIMENSIONAL ACCESS! Which fits into the story well! I'm going to have a little fun with the next one and have a few duels. Some will be the main cast, the others will be just strictly from the dimension itself. But Jaune will be there to explain away! And of course, have his own duel.

Any suggestions for decks for the characters? I know from standard to link summoning so hit me with what you've got!


	40. DUEL!

Heads up, this is a short chapter. There's a small afterward as to why!

**Thor10:** Game Nights are based on board games! So if you can suggest one I will consider it.

**Hdzulfikar:** I have not played it yet. But god does it look pretty.

**Saito:** UGHHH. I want to do a Saint Seiya chapter but I haven't looked at it for a long time.

**DexterJN:** Fighting the Beast would be fun but that was A LONG fight. So I doubt I'd have the energy to finish it haha.

**Toraihekisa:** I just watched it. Honestly, the chess battle seems more fun.

**DarkMaster:** I have! I already have a team in mind. I just don't know when I'll get the motivation to write out the battle. All these chapters are more...on a whim sort of thing.

**OverLord Wang-Yu:** That does sound fun….Ugh. I need to get play a round of that. I'm hella rusty.

**UnlawfulGentleman**: Hey! Welcome back. And that's fine. I get life gets us busy, especially in these trying times. Also a lot of good ideas!

**Valentinon73:** Never saw it sadly. ANd Tsukihime I haven't seen in so long.

And as for everyone else who suggested decks! I thank you for it. Some have been taken and will be used! But for now, onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Everyone stared at the world around them. At the various students going to and from portals, each of them having fun battling each other with monsters, and generally getting along well with one another.

"Oh! The Curator said some of you guys may be up to no good," this Jaune said as he caught their attention once more. "So while you guys will be given a duel disk, you won't get its extra-dimension feature."

"I don't care about that, where's Ruby?" Tai demanded. The rest of her associates nodded.

"Renny too!" Nora agreed.

"Them? Well, they're in the shop right now trying to make their deck. Same with Emerald and Mercury if you care," this Jaune replied. He then snapped his fingers. "Ah, right you guys know a Jaune of your own. So call me...uh...AH! Call me by my deck archetype."

"Archetype?" Neptune asked, just happy to be away from the scary, scary world.

"I'll explain it all once we get to the shop. So just please call me ignister or Ai for short," Ai said with a smile. "But let's go. I'm sure you're worried."

As he led them through, Ai waved his hand to numerous people who waved back. He also made sure to keep an eye on the four "trouble" people. The one known as Cinder was too quiet and deep in thought. Salem was just intrigued by this whole thing. Roman and Neo were just happily relaxing.

"Tell me," Ozpin said, getting his attention. "You said this was a Duel School, yes? What sort of dueling do they do here?"

"Oh, right, you guys come from a world that doesn't have this," Ai hummed. The blond grinned before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a card from his pocket with an image of a fluffy ball of fur with green arms and legs and purple eyes.

"What's that?" Glynda asked. James stared at the card as well.

"General, Professor, this is a Duel Monsters card. Specifically, it's a little Kuriboh," Ai informed her. The Jaune pointed to the various people dueling one another. "This school teaches kids the ins and outs of how to play the game."

"You need a school to teach you a card game?" Ghira asked, his face twisted in confusion. He was elbowed in the stomach by his wife who was listening intently.

"Shh…" Kali said. "Maybe I can get a new idea for game night."

"Yes actually. While it originally was a children's card game, it has expanded to become something more. It's a professional sport now and has led to many scientific marvels that numerous worlds have made together. While a lot of good has come from it, a lot of bad has happened as well." This Jaune shook his head.

"What do you mean?" James asked. "If as you said it originally started as a card game."

"Some of our technology has come from it, like those holograms you see." Ai pointed at a giant white dragon off in the distance dueling a mage in purple. "But once we got far enough with it, our predecessors had created Solid Vision. Holograms advanced enough to be _solid_. So we were summoning incarnations of our monsters."

"Like our Family Semblance?" Winter asked, surprised.

"What's a Semblance?" Ai replied as they finally stepped into the school proper. It looked far more high tech than Beacon, but those from Atlas felt slightly at home.

"A superpower you could say," Weiss informed the rather normal version of the dork. "Our family could summon beasts to fight for us."

"Huh, that's neat!" Ai grinned. "All of you are superheroes? Man, my version of Ruby is going to flip when she hears that." The smile slowly left his face. "But yes we could do that. But centuries ago, one of the dimensions used the solid vision to wage war against a few others. It took the self-sacrifice of a few noble souls before it ended. Since then, our worlds have maintained peace as best it can."

He then smiled at them once more. "After all, the founder of our school had fought to ensure the smiles of everyone."

Once they got to the shop, the Rose/Xiao-long/Branwen family heard a very familiar voice.

"What!? What do you mean I can't mix those two up! It would be so cool though!" Ruby's voice shouted.

"Because that's weird! I love weapons as much as you do but a deck has to make sense!" a second Ruby voice replied. They entered the large shop and saw a plethora of people shopping for cards behind glass cases. While intriguing, what truly got their attention were the two Rubys sitting next to each other with numerous packs before them.

"But one has magical guns and the other has dragons that _are _guns!" Ruby shouted in desperation. "Why can't I have both!?"

"Because it doesn't make sense," the other Ruby sighed. This one was dressed very much like Ai in his school uniform, but while his blazer is yellow hers was red. She looked up to see Ai return and saw everyone else. "Oh! Welcome!"

"Dad! Uncle Qrow! Tell this heretic that I can have both magic guns and gun dragons!" Ruby said hugging both her father and her uncle.

The two were rather surprised by this before they hugged her back. "I'm glad you're alright Ruby," Taiyang said to his daughter. "You seemed to have recovered rather quickly?"

"Quickly?" Ruby asked before blinking. "Ah! Oh no. Time moves differently. It's been like...a week since the viewing for me."

"And about five days for myself," Ren said as he walked through with a different Ren, who was dressed also in red.

"Renny!" Nora shouted as she hugged him. Pyrrha saw the other Ren give her Ren a look but didn't question it.

"Wait…" Ai said, looking at Ruby getting hugged. "You've been here a week and you still haven't figured out at least what deck you want?"

"I want both dang it!" Ruby demanded.

"See! That's her problem still!" The other Ruby shouted and the two shared a small glare.

"Then why not make two decks?" The two blinked and then facepalmed. This caused a round of chuckles.

"They are the same person," Yang giggled. She was just happy to see her sister was doing better.

"Well, given the timeframe the Curator gave me, it seems like you'll be stuck with me for about two weeks. But by then, we should have shown you the greatness of Duel Monsters!"

"I doubt that," Salem replied.

They all lived in the guest dorms and were told to just enjoy their time there. What followed was a week of explanations, some casual duels, and showing the intricacies of Duel Monsters and most of them were hooked. Adrian especially since he saw the cool monsters! However, Ai had them build their decks in secret from one another.

Just so they can have some fun duels at the end.

During this time, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Ren, and Ruby had fully healed. Their focus on the card game, as well as their time relaxing, had made the horrifying world all but a distant memory to them. Most of them even met various versions of themselves who came from worlds that dueling was a main source of entertainment and economy.

And on the final three days, Ai had set it up with his headmaster to use the big stadium to show multiple universes their duels!

Ai smiled as several guests had come in from various worlds to watch, as well as the students. The people from the theater were given their box to be both spectators and duelists.

Some opted not to duel here. Ghira opted to just cheer for his daughter and wife. Terra lost a duel to Saphron and had to begrudgingly watch their son. Roman was too busy making bets to honestly care since that was allowed in this world.

Now…

People got their snacks and drinks and sat in their seats. Heck, the adults were even given some alcohol, with Salem grabbing some wine and Qrow grabbing a light beer after having been weaned off the heavy stuff through the sheer use of healing smoothies back in the theater.

"So how do you think they're going to do it?" Yang asked as she was given a nifty blue pin to show her as an honorary member of the Obelisk Blue dorm, much to the annoyance of the Yang in this world who was only in Slifer Red.

For you see there was a hierarchical system in place here. The better the duelist you were, the higher up in the ladder you were. Those at the top were Obelisk Blue, followed by the Ra Yellows, and at the bottom were Slifer Red.

Now, this was just the initial standings. Every semester they had a ranking duel. Depending on how well you do, you go up or down the school ranks.

So when the Yang of this world had a string of bad luck and had gone from Yellow to Red, she was annoyed that the Yang from the theater had become Blue her first week! All the people who visited got a pin to show where they currently stood amongst the usual people of the school.

"From what I guess, it was going to be a random lottery," Summer replied as she ate some popcorn. On her sleeve was a small _purple pin_. That one was different from others. Those with purple were in the "honor roll." Special cases who were so good that they were just at the school as a formality. Next to her Raven had one similar just hummed.

"I want to go first!" Nora happily said bouncing in her seat. She had a red pin on her collar. Ren just smiled, having fully recovered from the nightmare due to being surrounded by friends and just good vibes. He had a blue pin.

"I'm sure they'll choose who goes randomly, Nora," Pyrrha laughed as she had on a blue pin.

Ai popped up and smiled. The difference between the two weeks was that Ai now had a blue jacket instead of yellow, having had his promotion duel the previous week. "Actually headmaster Moto had arranged it to have some fun ideas. So don't worry about it. And I shall be the proctor," Ai replied.

"You're not dueling?" Ruby asked with a yellow pin on her cloak.

"Haha no. But we do have another Jaune willing to duel you guys," Ai said. "He's got a deck ready and everything. It would be unfair since I've helped make the decks."

"Very true," Winter nodded her head. "That would have been unfair for us."

"So yeah, let me give you a few more moments to rest up before we start." Ai left for a bit and everyone prepared themselves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ai announced as he got to the center of the stage. He grinned at everyone and waved. "Today we are going to have some fun times. We have some special guests going to duel before you all! And I, Jaune Arc, shall be the proctor to ensure no cheating is involved!"

The crowd cheered, enjoying the sight of Ai doing this.

"Yes, yes. We're having a bunch of live duels for your enjoyment!" Ai nodded. "Headmaster Moto has chosen who would be dueling and we'll get to see them now! So our first fight will be…"

On a large screen overlooking the arena showed the faces of one Saphron Arc and Winter Schnee.

"The battle of big sisters! We could have also gone with two others but that would have been another title altogether!"

"Who would be the other two?" Ruby asked.

"Yang and Raven," Ai said immediately. The two women looked at each other and frowned. They were indeed elder sisters but mother and daughter would have been a more appropriate title.

"So, from what I've heard around it seems like you are the elder sister of the Arc boy," Winter said as she stepped onto the stage. Her duel disk was in the shape of a white snowflake and on her collar was a yellow pin.

"Yup, and I heard you were the elder sister of my brother's first crush," Saphron grinned as she also stepped onto the arena. Her Duel Disk was the standard scroll looking one but was colored in saffron. "Shall we compare styles?" Saphron's pin was along the hem of her shirt and was yellow as well.

The two slotted in their decks and a blade of energy came out of both disks. For Winter it was in the shape of a sword and for Saphron it was in the shape of a crescent.

On their touchscreens three small cards symbolizing rock, paper, scissors appeared. Both players chose their option. In front of them, large holographic cards appeared before them. The cards turned and showed that Saphron had chosen scissors and Winter had chosen paper.

"I take it you want to go first then?" Winter asked as her deck was being shuffled by the Duel Disk. However, the other older sister shook her head.

"No, ladies first," the Arc woman said. "You'll need all the advantage you'll get."

"I see sass doesn't run in the family," Yang snickered.

"Jaune has his moments," Pyrrha replied, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Shh...the game is starting!" Ruby whispered bouncing in her seat.

"DUEL!"

WLP: 8000

SLP: 8000

The two drew five cards but then Winter drew a sixth since she was going first. She looked at her hand and nodded. "Since I shall be going first, I shall start simple," Winter replied.

"Oh that's not going to end well," James said as he shook his head.

"Why do you say that General?" Weiss asked.

"Since she's just treating this as a card game, Winter is rather...cocky, to say the least."

"I activate the spell card White Dragon Ritual!" Winter said as she slotted in a card. On the field, a card with a being in white armor was holding up a sword to the sky. "By sending enough monster cards to equal the total level I need, I get to summon a different monster."

Kali and Summer frowned. Penny noticed this and asked. "Why are you making that face? Did Specialist Schnee do something wrong?" Penny asked.

"Well, not wrong per se," Summer said.

"She just used an outdated way to do her deck" Kali finished for the other mother.

"There are faster cards that can be used to do what she is doing," Raven also said, catching everyone's attention. "What? Our Summer dragged us into game nights too, and I _am_ very competitive."

Winter sent a card from her hand into a slot in the middle of the Duel Disk, also known as the Graveyard. Around the Specialist, a grey and blue ring appeared as blue particles began to move around her. On the ring, four dark blue flames came to life as she summoned her monster.

"Come forth! Paladin of White Dragon!" Winter shouted. The flames burst as the figure flew through the ring and landed in the middle of the arena. Standing there was the same white knight from the picture but was riding a small white dragon with yellow eyes and a long neck.

**Paladin of White Dragon Lvl4/Attribute: Light/Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect/Atk: 1900/Def: 1200**

"So that's what a ritual summoning looks like," Ren hummed. "That's interesting.."

"You never saw a ritual summoning before?" Ilia asked. When the usually stoic boy shook his head, the Faunus grinned. "That eliminates some archetypes, thanks for telling us what you don't have."

Ren blinked before groaning, getting laughs from his friends.

"But it will not stay on the field for long! I use its effect by tributing the card, I can Special Summon a different monster from my hand or Deck." Pressing a button on her screen, Winter's Duel Disk ejected the card she needed. "By tributing **Paladin of White Dragon,** I special summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon!**"

The monster on the field burst into particles as the stadium's roof opened up. Descending from the skies, a ferocious beast landed in the center of the arena. Towering over Winter by at least three times her height was an adult version of the dragon the paladin was riding on. It had a long scaly neck, and its body was pure white, save for the eyes which were a piercing blue.

"Hey! That's the one we saw earlier," Ruby shouted as she pointed at the monster. She had a red pin.

"It is so much bigger seeing it up close and personal," Blake stated. On her bow was a tiny yellow pin.

"That's what she said," Neo snickered, getting groans from everyone except Yang and Tai. They gave small laughs. She had a yellow pin as well.

Letting out a roar, the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** announced its arrival.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lvl8/Attribute: Light/Type: Dragon/Atk: 3000/Def: 2500**

The crowd cheered seeing the display. While most knew how to get around that, they still enjoyed a Duel in front of them.

"I end my turn," Winter said.

"Wait...really?" Ai said in confusion.

"I do. Is there something wrong?" Ai shook his head. Everyone had their own devices he guessed.

"Foolish," Cinder said with a grin. It took a while for her to get into the whole dueling thing, but she understood the ins and out of it rather well. That was why she had a blue pin. "She didn't put anything up for defense, nothing that looks like she has to counter. A shame."

"You can say that again," Mercury said. On his shirt, he had a red pin.

Emerald stayed quiet but she nodded as she was sitting next to, surprisingly, Neo and Roman.

"Was it that bad?" the General asked, who also had a red pin on his lapel. Although he was on the verge of going onto yellow from what other professors stated. Games were harder than he thought.

"She just kept herself open is all," Ozpin replied.

Ai turned to the alternate version of his sister and nodded.

"I guess it is my turn then. I draw!" Saphron grinned. "Well, I'm not going to lie and say I expected more. But I guess this is where I get to show off the deck I made with my wife in mind."

Terra blushed as she heard Saphron say that. They made decks based on one another, with Terra making one based on Saphron's family, and Saphron's being based on her career.

"First off I use **Pot of Desires**! It lets me draw two cards at the expense of banishing ten of my cards face down," Saphron said. On the card was a pot with two faces, a grinning green face, and an ecstatic purple face. Ten cards were ejected from her deck, which she put into the holder on the left side of her Duel Disk before drawing two cards.

"That was a big sacrifice," Tai mumbled, having a blue pin.

"But if she knows what she's doing, she'll be good," Qrow replied. His pin was yellow.

"Next I activate the effect of…" Saphron paused before turning to Ai. "Do I have to use the common name for it or can I use the original name? Because it sounds cooler."

"Wait, we can do that!?" Nora shouted.

Ai blinked before the blond whispered something into an earpiece before nodding. "The Headmaster said it's A-Okay!"

"I need to look for a new deck with a cooler name!" the bomber shouted as she went to stand up only to be held down by her boyfriend.

"Nora, no," Ren sighed.

"Good!" Saphron grinned. "From my hand, I activate the ability of my **Math Mech aka Processlayer Subtra. **By subtracting 1000 Atk points from a monster on the field, I get to special summon it." She placed her card onto the glowing crescent moon.

Across from Saphron, a horizontal cut appeared on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a tall red robot with a tattered cape flew past it and landed on her side of the field.

**Processlayer Subtra: Lvl 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Cyberse/Effect/Atk: 1000/ Def: 1000**

"That was quite the entrance," Roman praised Saphron and clapped his hands.

"Next, I Normal Summon **Processlayer Nabla!"**

Placing the card next to her other one, a large black and gold robot with the Nabla symbol, used for math equations, on its forehead landed. In its right hand was a large ebony greatsword. It had numerous pointed edges along its humanoid body and looked quite intimidating.

**Processlayer Nabla:** **Lvl 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Cyberse/Tuner/Effect/Atk: 1000/ Def: 1000**

"Wait are you telling me…" Penny asked happily. "Is her deck based on math?"

"Yes, it is," Terra smiled. "Based on my job as a computer engineer."

"With this card, I can tribute one Cyberse Monster on my side of the field, to Special Summon another Processlayer from my deck!," Saphron grinned.

"Wait, you can do that?" Winter asked.

"I guess the Ice Queen didn't read the rule book," Qrow chuckled, earning a small glare from James.

"Of course you can. This game is fun and intricate. That's why I was a little surprised you went for such a standard move. Terra and I can show you better ways to do it later if you want," Saphron offered.

Winter blushed, at having her move called standard. She was a Schnee after all, and they were the best! But she didn't take this too seriously and thought it was easy. It was just a kids game after all! A nice way to relax. But it seemed some people take it seriously and well, maybe she should have looked a bit more into it.

"Very well, but this is still the first turn. I doubt you can beat me like this," Winter said with confidence.

"That's where you're wrong!" Saphron put **Processlayer Subtra** into the Graveyard and a new card popped out. "I Special Summon **Processlayer Multiplier!**"

From the skies, another large mecha flew down. This one had a mostly gold body with a rather normal looking torso. However, the entire lower half of it just consisted of numerous thrusters that showed off pink flames. It crossed the two blades in its hands into an X shape.

**Processlayer Multiplier: Lvl 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Cyberse/Effect/Atk: 500/Def: 2000**

"Oh, I get it," Sun said slamming a fist into his palm. "Their weapons aren't based on math!" He had a red pin.

"Dude...that's slow even for you," Neptune sighed. On his goggles was a yellow pin.

"Next it's effect activates, in which I target one level 4 Cyberse monster and change its level to eight until the end of the turn. And I think I'll do that to Nabla!"

On the large holograms, the level of the dark mecha raised by four stars.

"Now I have the necessary levels needed!" Saphron held out her hand and both monsters dissolved into particles before floating above her.

"OOOH! SHE'S GOING TO SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Nora yelled.

"Numbers combine and coalesce…" Saphron stated as the particles began to form above her. Golden particles made eight rings stacked on top of each other with the level 8 appearing next to it. "A new mech goes beyond its limits..." Just below that four blue rings formed. "Blaze forth with the sum of our parts!" The eight golden rings expanded and surrounded the four blue ones, adding up to twelve.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" the elder Arc Sibling shouted happily. "Level 12! **Processlayer Final Sigma!"**

Like a comet, an even larger mech flew down from the skies and landed in the extra monster zone in between the two sides of the field. This one was white and red, all around. On its back was another tattered cape that looked like a set of wings and in its hands was a saber with the Sigma symbol as its guard. Swinging it down, the blade came to life as fire encased it.

**Processlayer Final Sigma: Lvl 12/Attribute: Fire/Type: Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/ Atk: 3000/ Def: 0**

"So cool!" Nora, Ruby, Yang, Sun, and Neptune shouted.

"Boo!" Terra said.

"Why are you booing her?" Ilia asked.

"Her entire summon chant was a math pun!" the engineer pouted. To the side, both Taiyang and Yang hissed.

"Math jokes…" they both said in blasphemous disgust.

"You think you're going to win with just that? Even with **Subtra**'s ability it only has 1000 more attack points than my Blue-Eyes," Winter said looking at the fearsome monster before her.

"But our math lesson isn't done yet, Miss Schnee," Saphron tutted. "Both **Multiplier **and **Nabla **have effects that activate from the Graveyard. **Nabla** lets my monster in the Extra Monster Zone attack twice. And **Multiplier **doubles the attack of my monster in the Extra Monster Zone."

**Processlayer Final Sigma Atk: 3000 - 6000**

"That is one beefy monster," Summer grinned.

"This is what I was waiting for!" Kali nodded along. "After all, this is what games are all about!"

"Lastly, I equip my monster with **Processlayer Blade Nayuta!**" Saphron played her magic card and a large white and red serrated sword replaced the original blade in her monster's hand.

"That didn't raise its stats," Coco pointed out. On her beret was a blue pin.

"Sometimes, you don't need an immediate buff," Velvet countered. Her pin was next to her regular one, and it was also blue.

"I see, I lost this one didn't I?" Winter frowned. She wished she took this a little more seriously. It was a bit embarrassing to lose on the first turn in front of her sister and General.

"Battle!"

Saphron pointed at the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**, and grinned. "**Final Sigma** attacks **Blue-Eyes**! Go Equation Execution!"

"Nooo…." Terra groaned. "Another pun!"

"**Final Sigma** and **Nayuta**'s effects activate as damage calculation begins," Saphron smirked. "With **Nayuta**, I send one **Processlayer** from my Deck to the Graveyard. During the damage calculation step, I can add the attack points of that monster to **Final Sigma.**"

**Processlayer Final Sigma: Atk 6000-7500**

"Those are rather big numbers," Glynda said with her eyes widening.

"So I choose, **Processlayer Divider.** And when that goes to the Graveyard, it's effect activates. I choose a monster you control and it's attack points get cut in half! Which means **Blue-Eyes **loses half its attack points."

"What!" Winter shouted in surprise.

"She knew exactly what she was doing," Salem hummed and then smirked. "And it seems the Arc family has rather good smarts." That made Ozpin go on edge, why would she say that? Unless she had plans for them.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: ATK 2000- 1000**

"Lastly when **Final Sigma** does battle damage it's attack points get doubled."

**Processlayer Final Sigma: Atk 7500-15,000**

Almost all the audience dropped at their jaws at how big the difference in attack points were.

As the red and white mech attacked, the blade in its hand began to glow. Numbers ran along the blade as it made contact with the dragon, cutting it in half and destroying it. Winter screamed in shock as the force of the attack slammed into her. The fake flames touching her skin, and her life points going down with the two swings.

WLP: 8000- -6000

"And that ends our math lesson," Saphron grinned, causing the crowd to cheer.

Ai clapped his hands. "And in that! We get our first win of the day! By Saphron Arc via OTK!"

The crowd cheered happily as she waved at them. Saphron walks over to her opponent and helps her up. "That was fun, but let me help you get better and we can try again."

"That sounds lovely," Winter replied, eager to make some friends.

(Time Skip)

Everyone had made their way back to the Theater, having rested well enough in the Duel Dimension. Some went to go do something other than a duel to relax and a few went into the various rooms to do just that. Some into the training room to feel a modicum of their Semblances once more. Others went to the library to read something _not based_ on Duel Monsters.

And those that walked back into the theater. Memories of that dark world was gone from their minds. Team RWBY and JNPR were the ones to enter.

**The screen flickered to life as Jaune looked down at Vale with a frown on his face. It was falling to ruins due to the massive Grimm attack orchestrated by his boss's boss. And as much as he disliked the city, he did live there. **

**He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his girlfriend Neo giving him a worried look. She signs something at him with her hands and he nods. "Yeah. I may dislike those guys but…"**

**A roar echoed in the distance as a Grimm Wyvern attacked Beacon. **

"**Vale doesn't deserve this. Go get Roman out of here. I'll catch up when I'm done." Turning to leave, Neo grabbed his face and kissed him for a moment. The two share a look before nodding. **

**She left to go help their friend and boss who was recovering from his time in Atlas custody. Jaune meanwhile turns to the dragon and scoffs. "Well then Miss Fall," a grin slowly made its way to his face, "the strings of fate you believe in stronger than mine?"**

**Several strings shot out of his body and attached to clouds as he made his way onto the battlefield.**

* * *

Yes, as you can see this was short and barely and Jaune in it. Why? Because halfway through the chapter I was like, this is rather fun. So I decided that I'll write down the other duels as a small spinoff maybe just ten or so chapters to flesh out all the battles. Instead of leaving it vague here.


	41. The End

Beginnings are hard. You have to figure out what is you want to do and make your shakey first steps into it.

The same goes for the middle. The bulk of what you do, the numerous hurdles that you face. That is the middle.

Endings are just as hard. Finding ways to just to wrap up a story is sometimes the hardest things we must do.

That is why it is sad to say that this story is over. The story of Jaune Arc and his friends has reached its climax. It is done. There will be no more of it.

So dear watchers….

Goodbye.

* * *

The entire multiverse shook as Another!Pyrrha stood there, her hand glowing an ominous black and pink aura. It had taken the form of a sword. Before her, a version of Jaune was murdered, the one who had written the passage above, and a smile graced her face.

From his body, a red essence flowed out and onto her hand creating a ring. She turns towards the screen and taps it with her finger.

"One Down...five to go..." she winks at the screen.


	42. Strung Up

So that April Fool's Chapter?

Yeah, that was a canon chapter. It happened. I'm still actually debating on whether or not to do what I want to do and start erasing chapters from the fic to show that the multiverse is going to shit. We'll see I guess.

Thank you again for all your support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY.

* * *

"I hate this world all over again," Pyrrha mumbled, after seeing that teaser. She remembered what happened here and was not proud of herself or the rest of her friends.

"There, there," Ruby said, trying to console her friend. This world was hard on all of them. Especially since this was the world that Blake and Weiss argued in the theater in.

Before the show would continue, the theater shook slightly. The Curator started to cough as it did. "Hey, you okay?" Yang asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" he replied before shaking his head. "Something just happened in the multiverse that made me cough a little. Do not worry."

Some didn't seem so sure but shrugged. If this multidimensional person was saying he was okay, he probably was. It was because they did that, they missed the grim frown that appeared on his face.

**Jaune swung through the skies, attaching to the various objects he could. Below him, Vale was in chaos. Both Grimm and White Fang were causing havoc as they terrorized the city.**

"What is happening?" Blake asked. The destruction happening in Vale was rather insane. And why was the White Fang helping!?

"Cinder's plan went off without a hitch here," the Curator replied.

"This is her plan?" Weiss whispered seeing death and destruction occurring.

**Every so often, the blond would shoot down some hardened and sharpened strings down to help people out. The civilians didn't need to get caught up in the mess of the Hunters and whatever faction Cinder was from.**

"At least Fearless Leader is helping," Nora sighed in relief.

"I'm still jealous!" Ruby groaned. "I mean I love my super-speed Semblance but the versatility of Strings is so cool!"

**Whatever she wanted was terrible enough to cause this sort of mess. He urged Roman to cut off ties with her already and go to a new city, but he said that it wouldn't matter. That the bitch would find them.**

"She is a bitch," Blake nodded. From what the Faunus saw, Cinder Fall was one utter bitch of a woman.

**Jaune disagreed but given the relentless nature of said bitch, now Jaune wasn't so sure.**

"Yeesh," Yang frowned. "That was relentless for one person. She needs to take a hint."

**A couple of dozen strings rained down onto the streets of Vale, destroying the Grimm or incapacitating the White Fang members. The people would be able to handle those White Fang now, hopefully, not doing anything too crazy to them or make more hate for the Faunus.**

Blake perked up at least that he was considering the Faunus. So he wasn't too much of an asshole as she originally thought. "Why are you getting happy?" Ren chuckled. "He showed in this world that he cared for Faunus."

"It's still nice to know," Blake replied with a blush.

**Ilia was an okay girl in his mind after all.**

"He became friends with Ilia?" Pyrrha asked in surprise. "How did they meet up?"

"Ilia had something to tell Adam and Jaune was the one who found her on her own as she was stalking someone," the Curator replied.

"Stalking-"

"Blake."

"Ah that makes sense," Yang giggled as did a few others. Blake rolled her eyes but grinned slightly. She knew of the small crush after a small talk they had in the theater. While Blake let Ilia know that she wasn't into her, it was amicable.

**However, one caught sight of his attention. Namely, because there were a couple of assholes that were fighting down on the ground.**

**One Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and…**

"Hey! I am not an asshole!" Yang shouted.

"You kind of were in this world," Ruby reminded her. "We all were." The statement brought down the mood of the people there.

**His smirk grew. Attaching two strings to buildings on opposite sides of the street, Jaune propelled himself, rolled midair and extended his feet.**

**Everyone who was fighting froze as two perfectly good suede shoes slammed into the masked face of one Adam Taurus, sending him flying back. **

There was a loud shout of "TAKE THAT" coming from somewhere in the theater. As well as "THAT'S FOR CORRUPTING MY DAUGHTER!"

Blake facepalmed, knowing the second voice was her father. "Who was the first voice?" Ren asked confused.

"Roman. It seemed like he didn't like the extremist too much," the Curator chuckled.

**The guy recovered quickly and turned to face him. "Asshole! I've missed you. Ready for your stretching again?"**

Yang who was sipping soda choked and started to howl in laughter alongside Nora. Pyrrha blushed at the words. Weiss was stuttering her indignation. Ren shook his head and Blake did as well. Ruby looked confused.

"Why is everyone laughing? Wouldn't stretching your butt hurt?" Ruby asked curiously.

"That...is the point, yes," Pyrrha replied, uncomfortable with what was being said.

"**If my arm wasn't in pain I would be laughing so hard right now," Yang said clutching her…**

"**Why do you have a stump?" Jaune asked. **

"My arm is a what!?" Yang shouted in shock, clutching her right arm. Ruby hugged her sister while Blake dropped her jaw.

**Then he noticed the arm that was about to be completely eviscerated by Adam's stupid Moonslice Semblance. "Oh, that's not good at all Yang."**

"What did that guy do!?" Weiss asked in worry.

"Moonslice, the Semblance of Adam Taurus. He takes energy and redirects it as high powered slices," the Curator told them.

"**YOU!" Adam seethed as he tried to attack Jaune, but was blocked as several strings shot out from the ground connected to Jaune's feet. It made a dome of strings bocking Adam from Yang, Blake and himself. "I knew you were scum the moment I laid eyes on you with Roman!" He sliced at the semblance of strings with Wilt but couldn't seem to cut it.**

"Is it okay to say that I am happy that asshole Jaune is doing this?" Nora asked.

"Why?" Ren wondered.

"It shows that he at least cares for us a little?" Nora hoped that she was right.

"**Just chill out there for a second would you." Jaune turned to face Blake and a barely conscious Yang. The cat Faunus grabbed Gambol Shroud and held it up to defend herself and her partner.**

"No! Don't throw your life away!" Weiss shouted. They looked at her. "Jaune utterly defeated us on his own. All eight of us."

The cat Faunus paled upon thinking about it.

"**Stay back…" Blake said shakily. Not only was that asshole Adam here, but Jaune was as well. And Jaune had kicked all their collective asses on his own. With just her and an injured Yang? Blake was pretty sure they were going to die. Jaune ignored her and kept walking forward.**

"Oh Brothers, he's going to kill them!" Pyrrha shouted.

**Reaching out with his left hand, blackened strings fired out from the tips of his fingers and grabbed onto Yang's dismembered arm.**

"Why would he do that?" Ruby stutters. "What is he going to do!?"

"**I said stay back!" Blake shouted, firing a shot that only ricochet off of some defensive nigh-invisible strings. Bullet after bullet, the Faunus shot at Jaune, none of them penetrating his defenses.**

"I forgot this was him as a bad guy," Ren gulps. Nora holds his hands, getting more than a little worried.

"**We...can...take...him…" Yang struggled to say as she barely held consciousness. Adrenaline was a marvelous thing like that. But the blonde was also very nervous about her chances.**

"Oh god, I'm not going to throw away my life, right?" Yang whimpered. She didn't want to see herself die!

"**Take a seat," Jaune ordered as he got close enough. A small amount of string fired off from his right hand and slammed into Blake and it shot her backward into the wall of his Semblance, locking her in place.**

"That's not the kind of bondage I'm into!" Blake admitted in fear.

"I would be laughing if this wasn't so tense," Nora replied.

"**Blake!" Yang shouted. In her distraction, Jaune closed the gap and grasped her arm.**

"**Hold still, this will hurt **_**a lot**_**," Jaune told his fellow blonde.**

"Oh god, I'm going to die!" Yang shouted.

"**Wha-AHHH!" Yang shouted in pain. Blake, from her position, stuck in a bundle of stupidly strong strings, watched in horror as their former classmate placed the dismembered arm onto Yang's stump.**

Everyone stopped being tense and suddenly were far more scared. "What is he doing!?" Weiss asked.

**Yang was about to thrash but Jaune used strings to keep her in place. "I said don't move, damn it," Jaune said angrily. "It's hard to keep focus if you do!"**

"**FUCK YOU!" Yang shouted as she felt the pain searing in her...arm?**

"What?" Pyrrha dropped her jaw.

"I can feel my arm?" Yang asked aloud.

**Blinking away some tears from her red eyes, Yang looked down and saw one of the most disturbing and fascinating things of her life.**

**White-colored string was slipping out of Jaune's fingertips and going into her stump and the severed limb. Millions upon millions of strings began to weave back and forth into both things, and the more it happened the more she felt things below her right elbow. **

"I am both intrigued and freaked out just like the Yang on screen," Ren said, watching the arm being reattached. Everyone else was stunned at what was happening.

"Too versatile," Pyrrha said. "With an empowering Semblance and those strings, Jaune is rather strong."

"As Neptune would say, OP," Yang said, still shocked.

**It was like Jaune was attaching her arm back on.**

**When he finished, Jaune created a sturdy cast over his work. He could still hear Adam shouting in rage behind him. A quick look at his watch showed he had spent five minutes here. He had to keep going.**

"Man, I'm not sure if he hates us or not," Ruby pouted. Why was this version so confusing?

"**You two should get out of here while you have a chance. As of right now, I'm pretty sure you guys can't handle Taurus," he warned them.**

**Yang flexed her fingers on her reattached arm and Blake was released from her cocoon. "W-Why did you help us?" the B from team RWBY asked.**

"Question of the day isn't it?" Ren mused with a frown.

"**Yeah? I thought you hated us," Yang said. She looked at Jaune again and while he was dressed similarly to Roman Torchwick, she couldn't help but find Jaune hot at the moment.**

"What!?" Pyrrha and Ruby looked at the blonde. She was looking at the version on the screen. He was dressed in a black vest under a white dress jacket and black slacks. He looked damned good.

"Yeah. He is _really_ easy on the eyes," Yang licked her lips.

"**Hate is a strong word. No, I dislike you all. Time heals all wounds but gods you guys were bitches," Jaune replied. "My anger at JNPR is larger than my anger at you guys." He shrugged. "Besides, with this, you both owe me."**

"So he hates them more than us...I can live with that," Ruby said, catching everyone off guard.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Look, if my other can have a chance with him, even if he already has a girlfriend, I'll take whatever chance I can get!" the reaper explained. She then grinned. "And I'm sure as a fellow sugar lover, Neo would share."

"I never knew she was this devious," Pyrrha said after picking up her jaw.

"When it comes to things she wants, Ruby can be," Yang said, not as surprised.

"**What!?" Yang and Blake gasped.**

"**I don't do things for free," he grinned. He patted them both on their shoulders and smiled. "So remember what I did here for you today and that you owe me. Sooo...goodbye."**

"**Wha-" Before they could say anything, the two were propelled backward. Yang and Blake looked behind them and saw that Jaune had created parachutes for them the moment he touched them and...was that some wind Dust was attached to some white strings and blowing them away from the battle. Luckily, faster than anyone could have anticipated.**

"Did...did he just send them away with homemade Dust powered parachutes?" Ren asked very confused.

"I want that!" Nora shouted. "We need to make that!"

"So the black and white strings are empowered by his Aura. And from what I remember black strings meant stronger physical ability and this time we saw white which healed Yang's arm," Weiss said.

"It must mean that the black strings have more energy since it's still pumping the Dust crystal he attached to the parachute while he wasn't holding it," Pyrrha pointed out.

**As they were speedily taken through the back, Jaune turned to face Adam and frowned. "Asshole, your prey is gone." He told him. "And I don't have time to play with you due to that little mishap."**

"**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" was the response that Jaune got in response. The blond shrugged and Jaune took to the air once more, hurrying along to Beacon. He was going to kick Cinder and that wyvern's ass, that's for sure.**

"He has priorities straight at least," the heiress said.

**This left Adam Taurus screaming bloody murder after Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna, swearing revenge on them. The order of which didn't matter.**

"Man your ex is crazy," Nora frowned.

"Tell me about it," the Faunus sighed.

**Since he didn't have time to spare, he just shot through the skies faster than before. Of course, he would still shoot down strings if he sees someone in peril. Despite being a thief and a self-proclaimed asshole, he was still a good person at heart.**

"At least that didn't change," Pyrrha sighed in relief. A lot of them felt that it was a good thing for their friend to have at least kept his heart.

**So when Jaune arrived within the air space of the Beacon, his left arm stretched behind him and over a hundred strings shot out of it. From a special compartment on his watch, a trail of Burn Dust shot out getting mixed into the rope that formed when the strings came together.**

"HE CAN DO THAT!?" Nora exclaimed, her eyes were twinkling in delight.

"How? How did he do that?" Weiss looked rather confused. "There's not much Dust in that watch, I'm assuming."

"There isn't. But it got mixed with his Strings and empowered with his aura. So that minuscule amount was enough to set the entire 20 feet of rope ablaze," the Curator replied.

"Please nerf him," Ruby pouted. "It's like he doesn't need a team!"

"**RAH!" Jaune shouted as he swung the, now on fire, rope.**

**The Wyvern didn't know what hit it as it was sent hurtling onto the grounds of Beacon with a resounding crash that shook the school.**

"We must have him forgive us!" Nora shouted. "He'd be so fun to have as a leader again!"

**Then smashed the rope at the top of the ruined tower, burning the stone and separating the two individuals at the top. Jaune landed next to…**

"**Fucking shit really?" he groaned as he saw a very tired Pyrrha, with an impaled foot via arrow of fire. He looked across the wall of flame he made and saw Cinder standing there...with Jack?**

"Wait, wasn't he the one who replaced Jaune and dated Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"He was, why is he standing with Cinder?" Pyrrha frowned.

"Jack was evil," Weiss stated.

"**Jaune," the trio said in different tones. Cinder's was a cool anger not matching her flames at all.**

**Jack was very shocked, almost speechless. A look of confusion on his face.**

**Pyrrha was also shocked, namely because she did not fully understand why Jaune is here.**

"I see no one expected that Jaune would be there," Ren said. "Especially his quote-unquote allies."

"**I have no idea which side I dislike more. The crazy bitch before me or the bitch who betrayed me behind me," Jaune massaged his temples.**

"Wow, he thinks you're as bad as the bad guy!" Ruby pointed at the screen, making Pyrrha fold in on herself a little.

"I know it's not me but I can feel the hate from just hearing that," the redhead groaned.

"**Mr. Arc, what are you doing?" Cinder demanded as flames began to surge around them. Jack had his knives flaming with his Semblance ready to attack. **

"**Well, honestly, I wasn't happy with what you were doing," he replied. The blond casually blocked the two knives thrown at him. "As much as I would have loved to keep my job, I'm a thief, not a murderer."**

"So he's a good guy!" Nora grinned.

**Blue eyes narrowed. "But I'm not going to lie, I don't think I'll mind killing you guys."**

"But he's not a hero," Ren frowned. "He's an anti-hero that's for sure."

"**Jaune, what are you talking ab-AH!" Pyrrha shouted in pain as her former leader, partner, and friend shot her foot with white-colored string. Much like Yang's stump, the strings wove themselves with the muscles and her Aura healing her foot slightly.**

"At least he had the decency to do that," Weiss tried to cheer up the champion who was pouting.

**Before she could respond though, Jaune shot her with Air Dust-infused string and off the tower, hurtling towards Vale. Much like he did with Blake and Yang he got one problem out of his way. And at the speed he pumped Aura into his strings to activate the Dust, she should get there faster than either of these two could react.**

"And you're out of the fight," Ruby said. "I guess he didn't want you getting hurt."

"More likely not to get in the way," the other redhead sighed with a depressed tone.

"**Now that takes care of the rabble," Jaune said. "I won't have to worry about having to defend someone."**

"**And you think you can take both of us on?" Jack taunted. He was about to continue when he stopped speaking when Cinder glared at him.**

"**Quiet you. You're useful as a tool, but you're not much use in a fight," Cinder stated. "I'm only keeping you around as you make a good bed warmer." This made Jaune snort and Jack to glare at him.**

"He was cheating on me!?" Pyrrha shouted. Her pain turned into fury. This guy manipulated them and kicked Jaune out!

"More like he was using you," the Curator. "Salem's faction had guessed that Ozpin would try to give the Maiden powers to a strong individual. And they used Jack to get close to you. They also took this opportunity to have Jaune expelled to give him a spot on your team."

"I want to kill them," Pyrrha said. They toyed with her in this one and it made her sick and angry.

"**Although I have to admit Mr. Arc, I am surprised you would stand against us," Cinder continued. "You know it's unwise to do so. Ozpin thought the same."**

"What happened to the headmaster?" Weiss asked.

"Killed by Cinder," the Curator told them. That made every one pause. The power of a Maiden was no joke it seemed.

**Jaune saw the fire slowly dying down and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but looking at my track record, I'm good at making unwise decisions." They stood there for a second before Jaune's hand shot out of his pocket and shot a wad of strings towards Cinder.**

**Jack jumped out of the way and ran off, not wanting to do anything with this right now. **

**As for the woman herself, she used her flames to burn some of the strings and dashed forward. Using her Dust, she made her two curved blades and tried to stab at Jaune, who brought out five strings from his fingers to parry the strike.**

"You said six months right? He got this strong in six months?" Blake said in awe.

"The harsh training Neo, Roman, and Jaune put himself through forced him to get stronger or die," the Curator replied. "As you can see he got stronger."

**As they jumped back, the blonde did an upward motion with his hand, slashing apart the ground as his strings followed suit. **

**Cinder dodged out of the way and sent a torrent of flames hurtling towards him in retaliation.**

**From his watch, Jaune released some amount of Ice Dust and mixed it with his strings as he slammed his hands down. Using his Semblance, a wall of strings erupted from the tattered roof of Beacon, using both rubble and frozen strings to block the attack.**

In another corner of the theater, the teachers were watching with a frown. "This version of Mr. Arc is rather remarkable," Glynda stated.

"It's a shame he had to join the villains," James sighed. "Imagine all the good he could have done with his skill set."

"I think we have a chance of keeping him on our side, seeing as he is going up against Ms. Fall," Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

**He heard something happening from the other side of the wall and looked up only to see Cinder, having climbed over it. As she got to the top and flipped over, a rain of fireballs were coming down toward him.**

**As they were about to make contact, Jaune's body crumpled into strings and slid away through the cracks of the wall he made up. As she landed, Jaune threw a punch through the cracks within the rubble. His fist disassembled and reassembled punching Cinder across the face.**

"Take that, bitch!" Pyrrha shouted causing the room to look at her.

"I think she's taking this world too seriously," Yang whispered to the others, who nodded.

**She slashed at it getting a grunt of pain from Jaune who reformed his hand.**

"**It's a shame," Cinder said as she blew up the wall when Jaune backed away. "Your skills are rather formidable. Even with just the short amount of time you were given, you advanced so far. Would you kindly reconsider working for me? I can make it worth your while." As she said that, Cinder showed a bit more leg.**

"Slut," Pyrrha growled. Nora and Ren scooted away from her as they felt her anger growing.

"**I'm taken in more ways than one," Jaune replied frowning. "I'm just more than a little irked that one of my skills don't work on you."**

**As he spoke, Jaune was twitching his hand finger and his frown deepened. "I'm more than a little surprised that I can't control your body."**

"I was wondering why he wasn't doing that!" Weiss said. "I didn't forget he was able to do that but why wasn't he doing that on her."

"I guess something that has to do with being a Maiden," Blake speculated.

"**It's like I'm trying to move a rock."**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about," Cinder replied, but with how some of his strings were on her, he could tell she wasn't lying. Her vibrations were normal.**

"Lie detection too, he's too strong!" Ruby complained.

"We must turn him to the side of cookies and boops, Ruby!" Nora told her friend.

"Agreed," Pyrrha thirded.

**Seeing that there was no way to control her, he left all but one string on her. The two of them rushed forward and resumed their fight once more. Jaune made two sweeping motions with his hands and the strings cracked forward like a whip.**

**Cinder used flames to destroy some of them, causing Jaune to flinch since he was still attached to them. However, once he was close, he punched her in the face again, only for Cinder to blast a gout of fire at his.**

**Thankfully, ever since he had acquired Aura Amp, he was able to use that in conjunction with Strings to make better shields. That did not mean he didn't take damage. The two staggered back, his hair getting singed.**

"I would hate for that to happen to me," Yang said holding her hair reverently.

"**Why are you even doing this?" Jaune asked loudly. "What is the point of all this bullshit? Attacking Beacon? Why does this all matter?"**

"Why is he asking this now?" Blake asked.

**Jaune dodged a flaming spear that almost grazed his head and shot back hundreds of tiny strings. Most got destroyed, but a few landed and chipped away at Cinder's Aura.**

"Like a shotgun blast but made of string," Ren pointed out.

"**Why? For power. To get the power of the Maiden." Cinder said as if she were insulted. Dozens of tiny flaming arrowheads appeared around her and flew toward Jaune. The blonde countered with his strings destroying them.**

"**Maiden powers?" Jaune asked, rolling out of the way of more fire and grabbed some rubble and threw it at Cinder who stepped out of the way. "Maiden's don't exist. It's all just fairy tales."**

"**Oh, I assure you, they are real. You are looking at one." She clapped her hands and a cloud of flames was about to hit Jaune, but he attached himself to some rocks and swung away.**

"I'm a little more surprised that she's saying all of this out loud," Weiss blinked.

"You all must know one thing," the Curator replied. "The biggest moment your guard is down is when you have won."

**Jaune landed a few feet away and glared. "You're being chatty with me."**

"**I decided to humor a dead man, is that so wrong?" Cinder purred. Even with some cuts on her face, she did look damn beautiful. "Although I'm surprised you put up more of a fight than Ozpin. And here my mistress thought it would have been him that I had to watch out for."**

"I see what the Curator means," Blake said. "Cinder thinks she's won and has Jaune dead to rights. Which makes her a bit more loose-lipped."

"**Mistress?" Jaune asked. "You have someone above you? If what you're saying is true, why would a Maiden have someone above them?"**

"**My mistress is all-powerful. Someone even beyond your scope." Cinder replied as she shot more flames. Jaune grabbed more stone and blocked them. From the crevices of the patchwork wall, Jaune took potshots with his Semblance.**

**His opponent made an arch with her arm, destroying the strings with her flames.**

"**I see, so you're not the boss," Jaune frowned. "I take it this is someone my associates and I don't know." The blond heard a rush of something and turned to his right as Cinder ran around the wall and shot forward across her blazing swords. Her attacks striking at him. It was only thanks to his strings that he was able to not completely get hurt. He had managed to step back in time, leaving a string clone to take the most of the damage.**

"Magic is giving him trouble," Pyrrha frowned.

"I'm sure it would give anyone trouble," Ren told his teammate.

**The body then exploded in a lot of strings as if he were able to enclose her in a cocoon of string. Sadly, Cinder burned them away. "And that is as far as you need to know Mr. Arc, now...die."**

**However, before she could continue her Scroll beeped. "C-Cinder!" the voice of Emerald came through. "You need to hurry!"**

That had Ruby, Yang, and Nora chuckling. At the climax of a fight and suddenly the bad guy gets a Scroll call?

"**I'm sort of busy right now Emerald," she replied to her minion. She kept on shooting fire at Jaune who kept dodging from cover to cover.**

"**But you're being broadcast to all of Vale!" Cinder paused her assault. **

"How?" Weiss gasped.

"**What?"**

"**It's rather bad quality but...you're being live streamed from a Scroll! Everyone just heard what you said." This caused Cinder to look around and see the white light of a Scroll camera attached to numerous strings against some stone.**

**It was where she was standing when Jaune shot his first attack. After...he...put his hands... in his pockets.**

"Genius!" Qrow shouted from the bar, surprising the bartender!Jaune there as well as Winter. "That is some outside the box thinking!"

**A look of fury came upon her beautiful face as she threw flame after flame at Jaune's cover. "Seems like you finally notice," he taunted. "Now all of Vale, and those visiting know who you are."**

"There is nowhere she can hide now," Pyrrha said in a bloodthirsty fashion.

**He closed his eyes and was trying to think of a way to somehow stop her. Maybe capture her. But if what she said was true, how the fuck does he stop a magical girl?**

"Not that kind of magical girl sadly," Blake shook her head.

"**I WILL KILL YOU JAUNE ARC!" Cinder shouted as she rained more fire in his area.**

**Now he could have moved, he could have done anything really, but he had a hard time thinking sometimes when under too much pressure such as now.**

"Performance issues?" Yang joked during a tense moment.

"**Think Jaune, think," the thief spoke to himself. "How do you stop someone like her? What can a simple thief like me do?"**

**Jaune was good at making plans on the fly and he had to find an option to win his way alive. "Think, what would your ancestors do?" His mind went through the stories of his heroic ancestors and tried to see if anything from the Arc legacy could help him.**

"How can anyone in his family help him in a situation like this?" Ruby asked.

**And...one did.**

"I call bullshit," Yang said. This version was too strong.

"Shh," Nora told her. "I want to see what Fearless Leader can do in this. How will he beat a Maiden?"

"**But can it work?" Jaune panted as he thought of what he can do with a technique that his ancestor Johnathan, apparently the black sheep of the family, mastered. "Let's hope it works." **

**In his right hand, he made a string rectangle infused with his Aura Amp, four inches by three inches, and began to spin it. He then added a smaller rectangle and then another and another before, spinning it faster and faster before…**

**In his palm was now a sphere made up of strings, spinning infinitely fast. "Holy shit…" he gasped.**

"Did he just make a bubble out of string?" Weiss asked flabbergasted.

**It popped and he stood up to face Cinder once more. This time though, he did something no one, even those watching TV would have expected.**

**He took a fireball completely. It engulfed him. **

"JAUNE!" everyone shouted.

**And seeing that Cinder smirked, happy to be rid of one opponent. "Good riddance." **

**As she turned, something caught her attention. It was a tiny floating white sphere right next to her eye, with the Arc family emblem on it. Just as her eyes widened, the sphere "popped" and her face caught on fire.**

"What just...happened?" Pyrrha asked. Her mind was going blank as she thought of what has happened. A bubble popped off his body?

**Using her newly acquired magic, Cinder repelled the flames and faced her opponent. An awestruck Jaune who had "bubbles" floating off his body, the flames that were on him being absorbed into them. His blue eyes were large as he looked at the floating bubbles.**

"**Holy shit," he repeated. As one the string bubbles popped and the flames that were inside them dropped to the ground.**

"What is happening?" Ren asked very confused by what was happening in front of him.

"**What did you do?" Cinder glared, her rage growing even more. As she spoke the tower shook and something huge took to the sky. The Wyvern was up once more.**

"That's not going to bode well for Jaune," Blake frowned as she saw the thing flying about.

"**It seems like I can do my ancestor's ability." Jaune cackled. "I don't think it would have been possible without Strings and Aura Amp though."**

**Flames shot at him, but a wall of bubbles and strings intercepted it. The strings holding the bubbles in place as they absorbed the attack. "This...changes things so much," Jaune grinned.**

"How!? Why!" Weiss said trying to figure out what was there. "How can some bubbles made of string do that?"

"It's complicated," the Curator replied. "I don't truly understand it myself."

**As he said that, the strings pulled back and shot the bubbles upward toward the sky. They hit the wyvern, causing a massive explosion. The new Maiden stared in confusion as this was unheard of before.**

"**No wonder his name was Johnathan the Plunderer." Jaune chuckled. The young man grinned and cracked his neck. "String and Bubbles. Who would have thought my Semblance would be so childish, hehe? I'm going to be ending this now."**

"They are rather childish sounding," Pyrrha agreed.

"And they look so simple too," Ren nodded his head.

"But Jaune is too OP!" Nora complained.

"**What are you talk-" Cinder finally took notice that Jaune had gotten too close and shot flames towards him.**

**A wall of bubbles protected Jaune and his hand got too close to Cinder's face as numerous strings shot out. She was forced to retreat as Jaune clenched his fist and the strings he shot out came crashing down like guillotine blades.**

"He must have some sort of weakness right?" Ruby asked. While he was cool, the way this Jaune acted meant that he was going to face off with them again. And they'd have to fight it out. If there wasn't some sort of weakness there, they'd have no chance at winning.

**The woman in red fired off more flames but Jaune countered by shooting back the bubbles that had already absorbed some. The two forces collided into a wall of flames.**

"His capabilities are just too much this way," Blake said.

**The blonde kept advancing, this time far more into his offense than his defense. A roar caught his attention but he didn't pay it any mind. No, instead he had one idea that he wanted to try.**

**Something dead ol' great-grandpa did.**

**And he found his opening. After one clash of his strings and her Dust weapons, Jaune saw his opening. Cinder was wide open.**

"What is he going to do?" Yang said, her foot tapping. This was all action-packed for a world but what he was doing was far more intriguing than the fight.

**Throwing caution to the wind, the blond ran forward and placed his hand on her stomach. **

"Excuse you!?" Weiss gasped. "Why would Jaune need to do that?"

"**I win." Using his Aura Amp to navigate Cinder's Aura, **_**her soul, **_**the Arc boy found what he was looking for. With a small push, something came out of Cinder.**

**A bubble...colored orange.**

**Cinder screamed and tried to attack Jaune, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened, this time in fear as she tried again and again to attack but nothing was coming out.**

The entire theater went silent. "Did he just…" Tai couldn't even finish his sentence.

"He did what my dad can do," Mercury whispered.

"Jaune Arc stole a Semblance," Raven whispered. "He plundered Maiden powers."

**Jaune meanwhile ran behind her and took the "bubble" and jumped off the building and began to swing through the clouds.**

"A man after my own heart," Neo grinned from the training room as she stabbed a training dummy over and over again.

"Get what you want and get out, smart moves kid," Roman grinned from the sidelines.

"**All of this misfortune for just this?" he asked with a frown. Even as he left Ozpin's Tower, Jaune could hear Cinder letting out a scream of anger and terror.**

**As he got closer to the mainland though Jaune saw a shadow cast over him. "Fuck!" It was only due to training with Neo and her surprise attacks that he was able to dodge the sudden dive bomb from the Wyvern.**

"Oh boy," Nora gulped. "Do you think Fearless Leader could handle that on his own?"

**It was flapping after him furiously trying to eat him. It's maw trying to take a bite out of the blond. He used his strings to dodge with what little things he could attach to. "Shitshishitshitshitshit…."**

"I think that is a no," Ren replied to his girlfriend.

**Jaune's eyes scanned the entirety of what was before him, hoping to find anything that would help him not die. Even as he thought that Jaune used two strings and attached them to the Wyvern's mouth to propel himself upward as it tried to bite him.**

"Very fine-tuned air maneuverability," Winter said next to Qrow. "I think he could give any solider a run for their money with his skills."

**That was when the blond thief saw something at the docks. A place that they used as a hideout once! "I need to get there!" Jaune said as he got closer and closer to the building, with a much higher speed than he was used to going at. When his destination was close enough, Jaune landed and turned in time to see the Wyvern getting closer but that was fine.**

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Pyrrha wondered. The champion knew that her leader was smarter than he looked, if only he had the confidence to do something about it.

**He had planned for this honestly, the moment Cinder had Roman stealing more Dust. While he didn't know it was going to be a giant a breach into Vale, but he didn't expect a giant damn Grimm coming too.**

"No expects a giant Grimm, ever," Nora nodded her head.

**That was why he stored some Dust in various places. The warehouse he ran to was one of them. So Jaune jumped into the building via a window. The Wyvern, having lost sight of its prey, circled the building. It took a few minutes before it got angrier. It crashed through the building and roared at what was inside.**

"And the final face-off," Weiss said.

"**Thanks for waiting dumbass," Jaune grinned as he saw the beast enter. The entire time he had been fusing Dust with his strings and was making a weapon. "You gave me enough time to complete it." All around Jaune, electricity danced as he created a giant spear of sharp string and Lightning Dust.**

"MINE!" Nora shouted, surprising Ruby, who also wanted to shout that. "It's so pretty and lightning-y!"

"It is!" Ruby nodded. "And that will be mine!"

**Due to its age, the Wyvern could think at a decent level. It knew that before it was a threat. So it did the reasonable thing and tried to take off. However, once it flapped its wings, it touched some floating bubbles in the air, causing it to crash down. It looked at its appendages and saw that there were holes in them.**

"That is smart of him, to ensure the Wyvern can't leave," Ren nodded.

**It turned back to face Jaune only to see a streak of white light heading its way and a shout of…**

"**GUNGNIR!"**

**...before fading away.**

"That was so anime, I love it!" Ruby cheered.

**Jaune meanwhile was panting. He used up way too much Aura fighting Cinder and setting up that move against the Wyvern. The blonde chuckled though as he saw the final wisps of the Grimm vanish.**

"**Man, shouting attack names is fun," he grinned to himself. **

"Should we do that?" Pyrrha asked her teammates.

"We already do!" Ruby grinned. Yang nodded, as did Blake, but Weiss looked away from it embarrassed at some of the weirder names her leader had come up with.

"**KID!" a voice shouted from above him. Looking up, Jaune saw Neo and Roman on a Bullhead with…**

"**Ilia!?" Jaune said as he strung himself up and entered the open door. "You're here?"**

"Seems like Ilia will be joining Jaune for this world," Blake said with surprise.

"**You're not glad to see me?" the chameleon Faunus teased.**

"**No, I am, ecstatic even. I'm honestly surprised you're not down there causing trouble." Jaune sat down as the group began flying away from Vale, for now, with Roman taking back the pilot's seat.**

"Honestly, with how gung ho she was previously, I believe she would have joined in with the other White Fang," Yang mumbled. The girls talked after Ilia was more comfortable with them and admitted that just like Blake she was a fanatic White Fang member. But she also had her problems with the whole thing.

"**As much as I want the White Fang to show what Faunus are all about...I can't condone what they did down there." Ilia frowned. "They're killing parents and separating them from their children. It was bad when it happened to me, I don't want it to happen to anyone else."**

That had a few of them smiling at her thought process.

"**Good to know you're not a fanatic like all those others then," Roman said from his seat. "Now all of you sit back. I'm thinking of going to Vacuo to rest for a bit."**

"**Good idea," Jaune nodded. "Too much heat here." Neo dragged her boyfriend onto a chair with Ilia sitting across from him. "That and I have no idea what to do about something."**

"**About what?" Ilia asked as Neo nuzzled Jaune's neck.**

**From within his white suit jacket, he produced a Dust container with an orange bubble in it. Ilia, Neo, and Roman looked curiously at it. "Do you guys believe in magic?" The screen turned black.**

"That was a fun world when Jaune wasn't trying to kill us," Ruby sighed.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Pyrrha replied. A few nod and leave the room. Blake stays as Ilia, her parents, Summer, Winter, Ironwood and Penny.

**The screen opens up to...static.**

**The screen turns black and opens to static once more.**

**Again and again, for a couple of times, the screen just showed static before finding one.**

**The screen opens up to one very familiar corgi popping its head out of a container. Tilting his head, Zwei came face to face with one Jaune Arc. "Huh, that's weird. You survived falling out of a Bullhead."**

"**Woof!"**

"**What's your name, little guy?" Jaune asked as he took the box off and saw the label. Zwei patted his collar and Jaune read it.**

"**Zwei? Okay Zwei, it seems like you're headed off to Beacon. You're sadly a long way from there. You're in Vacuo" the blonde laughed. "But...I got nothing to do so I guess I can take you back."**

"**Woof!" the dog wagged his stub tail happily. He turned towards the direction he knew his owners were and began running.**

**The blonde just chuckles and chases after him. His open jacket lifts to show twelve different tattoos on his back each a different animal. They consisted of a rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog, and boar. And under each animal was a different weapon.**

As this was happening, the Curator looked out the window and frowned. A spot within the vast multiverse, colorful as it was, was suddenly blackened. "That is not good at all."

* * *

Whelp there we go! The next chapter is going to be based on Jaune and an array of weapons! Let's see what crazy things he gets up to with Zwei!

Also anyone who knows where I got the bubble idea, you get a cookie.

Also, I'm thinking of doing commissions. Does anyone have any ideas about how to do so?


	43. 12 Beast Armory

Why is that every time I do an original chapter it goes up to 10K words? But you guys don't mind it right?

**Obsidian Nova Arc**: It's going to be a mix of Jackie Chan Adventures and a Yugioh Archetype known as Zoodiac.

**Netapel:** Maybe. My favorite part is seven though. Also, how did you review twice?

**CrimsonAvengerTranscendence:** Nah I have plans for that my friend!

**Zathol:** I might od that thanks! This chapter took too long for me to do actually cuz I kept getting distracted.

**Shadowkiller:** I never saw Makai no Hana sadly. I did see Yami o Terasu Mono.

**Daitoxic:** Was never a huge fan of Fairy Tail.

**Guest: **Never played that.

**EnteTheSlayer:** IT IS.

**TheBioshockRwbyFan4life:** I thought of it once actually.

**Write n wrong:** Maybe? We'll see.

**Guest:** It was Jo2uke so you weren't wrong technically.

**Fyr RedNight: **Jojolion!

**TjdCoolCat:** It's Josuke from part 8.

**YiteWRite:** Never read/saw it.

**The Black Wolf of the ARks:** I honestly thought of that.

**HesoHandsome:** ThaT It wAs!

**RustKnight:** This Jaune would never do that! Also holy shit after reading this review...this Jaune is the love child of Caesar and Joseph's techniques.

**Ak-103:** one Piece and Jojo.

Also fine. I won't delete chapters. It would have been so cool though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Summer sat next to the Belladonnas and Penny sat on the other side of Blake with Penny right next to her. Right behind them was Winter and the General.

"So I take it that this world will explain the tattoos on Jaune's back?" Penny asked about her crush. It was always so fun to see the various worlds that involved him.

"Right in one," the Curator said. He looked paler for a second before he regained his color. "Also it wasn't shown in the preview but this version is a Faunus."

"Really?" Winter asked. "What sort?"

"A cat Faunus." That got the attention of the Belladonnas.

"Now?" Blake said eagerly. She was pleasantly surprised the first time they saw a Faunus Jaune, maybe she'll like this one too.

**Ruby Rose woke up to the sound of her Scroll ringing. It was barely seven in the morning on a Saturday. A SATURDAY DANG IT!**

"I see this version of my daughter still doesn't cuss," Summer giggled.

"Trust me when I say she won't be doing that anytime soon," Blake smiled.

"**Who the heck is calling right now?" the girl grumbled. She was finally away from her father so she could sleep in on Saturdays and eat sweets as much as she wants! Of course, Weiss and Yang were there to stop her here and there but this was sacrilege!**

"Are you truly not a morning person, Friend Blake?" Penny asked the Faunus curiously.

"Oh yeah, ever since we were kids Blake was always the last one up," Ilia teased her friend.

"That's so true," Ghira nodded his head. "She was always having cat naps too."

"Dad!" Blake groaned as the others laughed at her "dirty secrets."

"**Ruby stop your Scroll damn it!" Yang shouted, throwing a pillow at her sister.**

"**Got it got it!" Ruby replied. The other girls were complaining, none of team RWBY were morning people.**

**She rushed to the bathroom and turned on the light, to see it was an unknown number. "I should just ignore it…" Ruby mumbled before sighing. Answering the call, the girl was surprised to see…**

"**Zwei!?" Ruby shouted.**

"The demon," Blake hissed.

"Stop playing up our stereotypes, dear," Kali teased her daughter now.

"This is going to happen all world, isn't it?" Blake asked.

"Maybe," Ilia grinned.

"**Arf!" the dog responded.**

"**How did you get this phone? Don't tell me you snuck off and stole it!"**

"**No, he didn't," a male voice replied. The Scroll's screen shifted to show a blond boy with cat ears. "Hi there. Name's Jaune-"**

"**WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY DOG!?" Ruby demanded as she was now fully awake.**

"That was rather an over the top reaction," Winter said blinking.

"Just like Weiss would say, you get used to it," Blake told her friend's older sister.

"From what I've seen of Miss Rose, I would agree," James stated.

"**Uh...first off you interrupted me," the blond chuckled. "Jaune Arc. And as to how he's with me? Well, I was walking in Vacuo and a package fell from the sky. And Zwei here was in it. Although I'm more than surprised by it. Beacon is the other direction of Vacuo if this address is right."**

**Ruby was about to reply as to how that was impossible until she groaned. "Dang it drunkle Qrow…" She rubbed her temples. "Thanks for picking him up at least."**

James, Summer, and Winter laughed at the moniker given to their associate and friend.

"**No problem!" the cat Faunus replied. "I'll even take him back to you. I'll be at Beacon by the time of the Vytal Festival. I need to speak to Uncle Ozpin after all."**

"**Okay that's good thank- Did you just say Uncle Ozpin?" Ruby asked in surprise.**

"Uncle Ozpin?" Penny asked, her mouth making an O shape. Now that was interesting!

"To hear that Mr. Arc is Ozpin's nephew is strange but things have been stranger," James stated, stroking his chin.

"**Yeah. He's a family friend. A weirdo honestly but eh, he asked me to come to Beacon for some reason."**

"**So you're going to come here to bring my dog...as the second goal?" Ruby pouted.**

"Does she use that as often as I assume Weiss does her foot stomp and walk away technique?" Winter asked.

"Almost as much as the move my Yang would bat her eyelashes trying to look pretty," Summer giggled.

"Blake tends to give this shy look as if she's disinterested but is," Kali informed the others. Blake groaned and put her face into her hands to hide in embarrassment.

"Kill me please," Blake bemoaned.

"Why would we do that?" Penny asked innocently.

"It's an expression," Ilia giggled informing the now human girl.

"**Yeah. Again I'll be there by the Vytal Festival," Jaune said with a smile. "I'll make a few Scroll calls along the way."**

"**You better! I need to know if Zwei is alright!" Ruby stated, crossing her arms.**

"**Of course," Jaune nodded. "Well, my ride is almost here, say bye Zwei!"**

"**Arf!" Ruby waved as the video call stopped.**

"That was a nice meet-cute," Kali sighed happily.

"Meet cute?" Penny asked, very curious about these new terms being said around her.

"A trope when two people have a cute meeting that will start their relationship," Summer replied.

"Would that mean Friend Ruby is going to end up with Jaune?" Penny pouted.

"Maybe?"

**One week later**

**Ruby's Scroll rang during lunch. Her eyes lit up when she saw that it was Jaune. She was about to answer when Yang grabbed the phone. "Hey give it back!" Ruby shouted.**

"Ah, and that's how the rest learn about Ruby's hidden boyfriend," Ilia smirked.

"**Why? So you can talk to your boyfriend again?" Yang teased. "I swear you've been excited for these calls every day now."**

"**Q-Quiet you!" Ruby said getting a chuckle from Blake.**

Blake and Winter chuckled, understanding that she was acting just like Weiss.

"**She sounded like you right now," the cat Faunus teased her white-haired friend.**

"**Hush," Weiss blushed.**

"They acknowledged it," the young cat Faunus laughed happily, pleasantly surprised.

**Sitting across from them was their sister team, JNPR. Jacki Lantern, their leader and girlfriend of Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos made up the team.**

"Another iteration of Jack Lantern," James mumbled, remembering that the one from the previous world was an antagonist.

"And this one seems to be once again disrupting the team dynamic," Winter frowned.

"**Who are you guys talking about?" Nora asked. She seemed rather depressed and unhappy.**

"Oh, that Valkyrie girl is not going to be happy to hear that," Ghira stated. Just to prove his words, a scream of rage echoed through the theater.

"I would hate to be the one to get in the way of her and the man she loves," James shook his head.

"**A boy who found our dog out in Vacuo," Yang said as the phone kept ringing. "Ruby never showed us what he looked like. So here's our chance!"**

"**Wait no!" It was too late as Yang answered the Scroll. **

**Instead of the Jaune fellow they heard about, it was Zwei who was clutching it. "Zwei!?" Yang shouted, surprising her. "Where's the guy taking care of you?"**

"We're going to be seeing the demon all this time aren't we?" Blake hissed.

"That we are," Kali stroked her daughter's hair.

**Zwei turned the Scroll towards a scene before him. What the eight saw was a bunch of White Fang on shaky cam.**

"**What the?" Blake asked.**

Everyone, save for Summer, froze. This was because they all had some sort of tie to the White Fang. Either for or against the group, they all had some sort of affiliation.

**Weaving through them was a blond...mouse Faunus? In his right hand was an ornate blue rapier. The crossguard looked like two rat tails and in the middle looked like a pair of rats eating some cheese.**

"Wait, mouse?" Summer said, a little confused. "He was a cat a week ago."

"This got more interesting," Ilia clapped her hands. "If this was something all types of Faunus can do, it would be so life-changing."

"I'm surprised he's using a rapier though. From what we've seen he's been using more slashing weapons instead of ones for thrusting," James said thoughtfully.

"**Get him!" a White Fang grunt shouted as his attack was parried by the rapier. Jaune rolled and grabbed Zwei before tossing him into the hood of his hoodie.**

"**That's where my Scroll was!" Jaune laughed as he dodged attacks and countered against multiple people at once.**

"He's not taking this seriously," Ghira pointed out.

"He's either really good or cocky," Blake replied to her father.

"**Jaune!?" Ruby shouted in surprise.**

"**Hey! I'll call you back! Kinda busy!" Jaune shouted as he slid under an attack. "I mean come on! Why would you attack a natural history museum?" Jaune asked the White Fang.**

"**Shut up, race traitor!" the mook shouted. An ax came down but Jaune skillfully deflected the attack.**

"Do you do that?" Penny asked Ilia.

"Some are that extreme, yes," the chameleon told her.

"**Man, this is so weird that we're seeing it from a pseudo-first person," Ren said, pink eyes almost mystified.**

"We got used to that, didn't we?" Kali said. "After so many worlds of reacting, we're reacting to others reacting."

"That is rather trippy," Summer admitted. "Just like the Game World honestly. We react to them reacting in that one."

**The camera slid back and they saw Jaune point his rapier at several pieces of armor. "To my aid," Jaune stated. The White Fang and the two teams were confused before they saw what happened. The suits of armor came alive and began fighting the White Fang.**

"So he can animate inanimate objects. So fascinating! I wonder if he can do the same to me?" Penny asked happily.

"**WHAT THE HECK!?" Yang shouted.**

"**SO COOL!" Nora and Ruby exclaimed.**

"My girls would probably be having the same reaction," Summer laughed.

**A hand grabs the Scroll and Jaune smiles at the screen. "Hey there Ruby's friends. I'm a bit busy sooo I'll call back later. Toodles! Say bye Zwei!"**

"**Arf!" the dog barked from the hood next to Jaune's head.**

"**Oi! Fight to incapacitate, not to kill!" Jaune shouted as the screen died.**

"That is a little concerning he has to specify that they shouldn't kill," Blake frowned.

"He's probably used to it by now," Ilia told her.

**Everyone was frozen before Nora erupted. "Call him again! Call him again!" she shouted. "He seemed so cool!"**

"**Was he fighting the White Fang?" Blake asked.**

"**What was that Semblance?" Pyrrha wondered, already thinking that this person might be a fun fight.**

"This version of miss Nikos seems a little more bloodthirsty than the one we know," James said.

"**That was weird," Ruby pouted.**

"**What, sharing your boyfriend?" Yang teased.**

"**No, I thought he had cat ears, not rat ears." Ruby pondered.**

"It is weird, I'm wondering how he did that too," Blake nodded her head along with what that Ruby said.

**A couple of days later…**

**Ruby was working out and had left her phone in her room. She and her friends were currently using the gym to stay fit. While running on the treadmill, Yang saw a news report come on. Usually, she wouldn't care but a name popped up that caught her attention.**

"**What the heck?" Yang said as she nearly tripped. **

_**Breaking News!**_

_**SDC Factory dismantled in Vacuo! Various people arrested from the facility for mistreatment of its Faunus workers as well as some humans. It was almost as bad as slavery. We have footage of Hunter Jaune Arc breaking into the compound and starting the police assault against these criminals.**_

Winter groaned and rubbed her temples. Of course, they'd show some of the more terrible parts of the SDC as they were showing the White Fang as well.

**Yang watched as the view turned into a security camera footage of some guards beating up a Faunus woman, going by her lizard tail. The blonde frowned, not liking what she saw.**

"No one would like seeing that," Kali pouted.

**The wall across from the camera and behind the people exploded as an ornate gold and ebony broadax, with an ox on the blade, flew right through it and embedded offscreen. "Whoa!" Yang shouted in surprise. Only to see Jaune rush in...with bull horns instead of rat ears.**

"It changed once more," James hummed, still confused as to how that happened.

"It must change with the weapons sir," Winter pointed out. When the Curator didn't say anything, they all just turned to the screen, knowing that an answer will come.

**He came to a stop in front of the two guards before he punched them, and they flew through a different wall. Cops started to run in after him as Jaune made sure the lady was alright before grabbing the ax and going to the next room.**

"He just punched those guards as if he was Yang at full strength," Blake dropped her jaw.

"**Not going to lie, he seems pretty neat," Yang chuckled.**

**A short while later…**

**Ruby's Scroll rang once more and this time it was Nora who answered it. "Hi there!" she greeted excitedly. This was the first time since the start of Beacon Nora had been happy. She found someone interesting! Someone other than her stupid friend Ren who decided to get a girlfriend of all things.**

"So she is using Jaune as a...rebound?" Penny asked.

"Where did you learn that word?" James gasped.

"Miss Neo was teaching me some phrases!" This caused the general to groan.

**So she latched onto the one person who seemed okay with listening to her. Despite him only coming from Ruby's Scroll.**

"**Nora, good to see you," Jaune laughed. Nora grinned, happy to see the...orange and black haired boy?**

"It has changed once more," Ghira hummed. "He looks a bit like Sienna this way."

"That he does my love," Kali nodded.

"**Weren't you blond before?" the bomber asked happily. Finally! Someone with matching hair like her!**

"**Yeah, it's a unique effect of my Semblance. My Faunus trait changes depending on what weapon I use. Usually, I'm a cat Faunus, but right now I'm a tiger," he replied.**

"So Winter was right!" Summer gasped. "To think there's a Semblance this unique."

"**That's amazing!" Nora wished she could do that! "So why are you a tiger?"**

"**Well, that's why I was calling! I found out through some bad luck that Zwei can somehow use my Semblance weapons."**

"The demon has gained new fangs," Blake whispered fearfully.

"**Semblance weapons?" The bomber had to know more!**

"**Oh right yeah, you guys don't know," the tiger boy replied with a laugh. "My Semblance is known as the Twelve Beast Armory. Twelve different weapons each with their ability."**

"That sounds overpowered," Ilia mumbled.

"Imagine if he joined the White Fang," James whispered with some fear.

"If he joined during my time, things may have been different now," Ghira sighed. "We may have advanced on the state of equality between humans and Faunus."

"**I'm jealous!" Nora shouted. She knew Ruby would be too. "And you're saying Zwei can use them?"**

"**Oddly enough yeah. Weird right?" Jaune was about to continue when his hair slowly changed back to yellow and he heard a thud. He looked off-screen and an expression of terror appeared on his face. "Zwei...get off that thing right now!"**

"That does not look too promising," Kali said, wondering what has the blond looking like that.

"**WOOF!" was the response. **

"Did...Zwei's voice get deeper?" Summer asked worriedly.

"**Wait why do you have black stripes and...did you use the Mortiger on yourself?"**

"More Tiger?" Penny repeated.

"No, Mortiger, one word Penny," the Curator informed her.

"**WOOF!"**

"**Mortiger?" Nora repeated. Before she could ask further, there was a loud boom and Jaune was shot backward. "JAUNE!"**

Almost everyone jumped at the sudden loud noise. Only the general didn't, having been used to artillery fire. Winter wasn't exempt, since she was not used to seeing the artillery section of the army.

**Rolling in front of the Scroll was a black and orange mobile mortar with a tiger statue on top of it, the tail acting as a fuse. And sitting on top of that was a Zwei with the looks of a tiger. "WOOF!"**

"I have to admit...I prefer this one over the usual demon," Blake nodded her head.

In the vast multiverse, all versions of Zwei felt like they were kicked by some unforeseen force. As if that admittance hurt them.

**Using his stubby tail, the dog-tiger dragged it across the fuze and lit the mortar ablaze firing another shot.**

**Nora heard a scream off to the side, only for Jaune to look comically ashen and did a dope slap to Zwei who returned to normal. The Mortiger vanished and Jaune glared at the bashful looking corgi. "Bad dog! I told you not to use tiger ever."**

"So Jaune can still turn off the ability even if Zwei is using it, good to know," Ilia sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Penny asked.

"I would hate to be outdone by a small dog."

"**Arf…." Zwei whimpered. Jaune's glare only lasted a few more seconds and he crumpled.**

"**Damn, I can't stay mad at you," Jaune said to the corgi.**

"It seems that dear old Jaune has fallen victim to Zwei's power of cuteness," Summer held her hand to her chest. There goes another one.

"**What just happened?" Nora asked, holding back some giggles.**

"**The Mortiger's ability is what I call Change Stripes. It changes a person's moral alignment. It turns good to evil and vice versa for five minutes."**

"That would be so useful in capturing criminals," Winter said, her jaw-dropping at the thought. "And if it's associated with mortar fire, that would be a lot of coverage."

"He could change the world with that," Kali stated, her eyes spinning at such an ability.

"**That is a weird one, but why a mortar?" Nora giggled out loud as Jaune began to dust himself off.**

"**I have no idea. It just is...ugh now I have to clean myself up. Tell the others I said hi."**

"**Got it! Oh and I'll text you my number. I'd like to speak to you more." Nora said bashfully.**

"**Okay." The short girl felt giddier than ever now.**

"She's trying to worm her way into his good graces," Summer pointed out.

"Wait…" Ilia slowly began to smile. "Is there going to be romance problems here!" Oh her inner romantic was showing its head once more!

**A few days later…**

**Pyrrha was bored at a meeting she was at. Of course, her sponsors wanted to make a deal while she was at school. It wasn't like she wanted to do this, but it was through advertising and various sponsorships that she put her family in a nice home.**

**But why were meetings so boring? Most of the time they didn't need her!**

"When I was still the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I was doing similar things," Winter admitted. "And they are so dreadfully boring."

**So she was watching DusTube in the waiting room when a live video feed was being shown. Apparently, some dumbass from the White Fang was filming their escape after they stole from the Schnee Dust Company.**

"What an idiot," Ilia snorted.

"**What an idiot," Pyrrha sighed shaking her head. The champion was about to change the video until she heard gunshots.**

"**What the fuck is that!?" One of them shouted. The video turned to face out the side window.**

**A white blur passed the truck and landed on top of them. The camera turned towards the front windshield and a familiar head popped out. This time Jaune had two white rabbit ears on his head, with his hair also white.**

"Aww, Jaune looks good like a rabbit Faunus!" Penny cooed happily.

**After Nora had explained to them what Jaune's Semblance did, they weren't surprised anymore. Although, everyone was always curious about what other animals Jaune could turn into. "Hi there!" Jaune greeted happily. The reaction from the filmer and the other White Fang members in the truck was that they screamed in fear.**

"Amateurs," both James and Ghira said, shaking their heads.

**That made Pyrrha giggle into her hand. "That's just silly."**

"**I request you turn yourself in, I'd rather not use force on some misguided Faunus," Jaune told them. "And you really wouldn't want me to use force."**

"**Arf!" Zwei barked as his head popped out of the sweater Jaune was wearing. Causing the people to scream even more.**

"I'm both glad and rather angry that we are seeing this," Blake said.

"Why do you say that?" Kali asked her daughter.

"They are misguided sure, but are all recruits so inept?"

"Don't worry," Winter said, butting into the conversation. "It's the same in the military. So we understand your pain." James was nodding his head along with what his subordinate was saying.

"**It's a two-headed demon!" one of the White Fang shouted.**

"**Kill it with fire!" Another followed suit.**

**Another one in the truck pulled out a gun and fired at the windshield and Jaune's head vanished as he pulled his hood up.**

"So stupid," Ilia giggled.

**Everyone saw Jaune jump to the side of the truck and start to run, keeping up pace with the moving vehicle. On his back, a blue and white blunderbuss appeared, with a white rabbit along the side of the stock. "I warned you guys! Zwei, let's go with hard rain."**

"**Woof!" Zwei replied.**

"**Hard Rain?" Pyrrha repeated, now even more intrigued. Jaune blurred away in a burst of speed.**

"So he makes up attack names like Ruby does," Blake mumbled.

"**Dude there's like four of him around us!" one of them shouted. The camera looked out and saw there were indeed four Jaunes, and as one pulled the trigger of the blunderbuss that was previously on his back.**

"So this one may give super speed," Summer noted. "Much faster than my own daughter's."

**The numerous spread shots destroyed the wheel as the speed clones vanished. The camera centered in front of them as they saw Jaune on his knee aiming the gun at them.**

**With a loud bang...something shot out of the weapon. Something with an ax in its mouth. A tiny corgi with bull horns slammed into the truck, stopping its momentum completely as it slammed the broadax onto the truck.**

"THE DEVIL HAS SUPER STRENGTH!" Blake shouted in fear.

"Dear, it's not that bad," Ghira told his daughter.

"It's not that bad, it's worse!"

**This caused the transmission to end. Pyrrha meanwhile was having a laughing fit.**

"**Who uses that as an attack?" the champion laughed, finding the move both impressive and adorable. "I wouldn't mind speaking to him more. Nora does have his number."**

"Wait...is this...another one of those harem worlds?" James asked.

"It is," the Curator answered simply.

**The next few days it was quiet from Jaune. Ruby was worried, as were Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha, all of whom had taken to talking to the boy in their free time. He was easy going and fun, and that seemed to draw them all to him.**

**That and his unique skill set.**

"I wonder why he hasn't called," Penny said.

"Probably because Vacuo has spaces where there is no CCT. He might be in one of those spots," Summer informed her.

**That evening Blake was reading her book in the library, Ninjas of Love: Mythical Mantra. A spin-off series where the heroine was having an illicit affair with a man from another time. A ninja from the past who was a dragon Faunus.**

"Wait there's another one?" Ilia, Blake, Kali, and Summer asked in surprise.

**As she was about to start a new chapter her Scroll rang...or rather **_**a**_ **Scroll rang. She was charging hers at the dorm and she was told by her leader to take hers to keep in touch. Just in case something happened.**

"I take it this is before my breakdown?" Blake blushed in embarrassment.

"Breakdown?" her parents asked her.

"Weiss and I argued over the White Fang. I...was not in a good space when it happened," Blake shamefully told her parents. The two hugged her in response, telling her it was alright.

**The cat Faunus curiously looked at the screen and saw it was Jaune. Now Blake had been listening in on all the conversations with this Jaune fellow and he seemed all for the union between humans and Faunus. Both by stopping rogue White Fang cells and the cruelty of the SDC when he can.**

"He sounds like your type of guy," Ilia said, elbowing Blake as she did. However, the chameleon froze when she saw Penny glaring. "Ah, sorry. Forgot you liked him."

"I do Friend Ilia, so please do not jest in that matter," Penny warned her.

James gulped. Oh, Pietro is not going to like hearing this.

**From reports on the TV or Dustnet, she saw Blake saw that this multi-animal Faunus was a genius Hunter, having become one at the age of fifteen.**

"Yes!" The group heard the shout through the walls.

"Was that Ruby?" Summer asked.

"It was. She seems oddly happy she's not the _bee's knees_ anymore," the Curator told them.

**And he was calling her friend and leader. Blake was going to just ignore it but then decided to just answer the call and tell him to call Yang's Scroll. So sliding it open, she saw his face and paused.**

**This time Jaune had spiky green hair, slit eyes, and two small horns on his head. Oh god, he looked like Ryusei from the book!**

"So what sort of Faunus is he now?" James asked. Once more they received no answer.

**He blinked and paused. "Blake right?" he hazarded.**

"**Yes, you wanted to speak to Ruby I presume?" Blake asked as she placed her book on the table. The action caught Jaune's attention.**

"**Yeah. I just wanted to ask if Zwei was okay eating marshmallows. He and I are having fish for dinner and I was going to make s'mores for myself. Zwei would be just getting the graham crackers and marshmallows."**

"S' mores?" Penny asked, looking at her two friends.

"It's a piece of cooked marshmallow, on top of some chocolate between two graham crackers." Surprisingly it was Winter who answered as she blushed. "It was one of the few sweets I enjoyed since father never ruined it."

"**Sounds fun. Well, they are back at the dorm you can call Yang's Scroll for it." Blake replied.**

"**Thanks for the heads up but I don't think I need to anymore." He pointed the Scroll at Zwei who was eating some marshmallows off a black trident with the middle blade being an emerald green. The top and bottom blades looked like a dragon's mouth. "By the way is that Ninjas of Love you're reading?"**

"Oh my," Kali gasped. "A male who knows of Ninjas of Love?"

"**Yes. Why?" Blake asked, suddenly on the defensive. Is he going to judge her book too?**

"**Which version?" Jaune asked curiously as he sat next to Zwei. He turned the Scroll away for a moment and breathed fire onto the fire pit.**

"And one that seems to like it?" Summer gasped.

"**Mythical Mantra," she replied. Jaune groaned.**

"**Damn it. That is a good one but I don't like it," Jaune sighed looking into the Scroll.**

"**You read these books?" That surprised the cat Faunus.**

"**Yeah. I mean it's good literature." Blake nearly jumped for joy. A fellow Faunus who liked her books!**

Blake nearly fainted after hearing that. A nice Faunus boy who likes Ninjas of Love was an odd dream come true

"**But wait. Why don't you like it?"**

"**Because it's sort of based on me…" Jaune said embarrassedly.**

"I want him," the young cat Faunus said, much to the shock of Penny.

"Friend Blake!?" the freckled girl gasped.

"We can share! Sharing is caring!" Penny didn't know how to refute that.

"No! You don't share things like that Blake!" Ghira bemoaned.

"**I have to hear this. How so?"**

"**Well…"**

**That night was spent between two Faunus speaking about the smut they love. And how one dragon Faunus inspired the author after he saved her life.**

"Does that mean he and the author you know..." Summer made a circle with one hand and pushed a finger through it with the other.

"No he didn't, as much as that version of the author sorely wanted to." His thoughts turned to how one Maria Calavera wanted to, especially since she was weirdly healed by Jaune.

**A few days after that…**

**Weiss tapped her foot, trying to look at the Scroll before her. She was debating on whether or not to answer the call. It was usually Ruby, Yang, and even Blake recently, who had been answering the Scroll from this Jaune Arc.**

"So it is my sister's turn to fall for Mr. Arc I assume?" Winter said, leaning back. Given how interesting the boy is, the elder sister wondered what this would be like.

**But no one was around to answer right now. Yang was training, Blake was getting lunch, and Ruby was taking a shower. And while the heiress usually wouldn't care about this sort of thing, it was cutting into her study time.**

"At least she's dedicated to her studies," Kali praised the Schnee heiress.

"My sister could do less with her haughty attitude though," Winter sighed.

"But she is polite," James tried to raise her mood.

"She's better now but not before, and seeing how far back this is, she still has it," Blake told them.

**So irritatedly, she picked up the call.**

**And once more came face to face with the cutest dog in the world. "Aww...Zwei...aren't you looking cute today!" Weiss said all lovey-dovey.**

"I take it she's the same in our world?" Ilia laughed upon seeing Blake's face of disgust.

"Yes."

**Zwei barked and tilted his head. He looked around and didn't see what he wanted. He barked again but Weiss kept cooing at the dog not caring what he wanted.**

"The curse of Zwei's cuteness," Summer shook her head. It seems Weiss was another terrible victim to it.

**So the dog grabbed the Scroll and dragged it to his current partner.**

"**Huh, Zwei where are you taking me?" Weiss blinked. "Zwei…"**

**Weiss was about to ask more but froze as Zwei brought the Scroll into the bathroom where a showering Jaune was. A very naked…**

Penny took a sharp breath as her eyes widened. "Sensational…" she uttered.

**Very wet…**

Summer gulped. "_His body reminds me of my Jaune's…"_

**And very exposed Jaune Arc. This time around his Faunus feature wasn't as pronounced but the weapon on the side of the glass shower stood out. It was a green whip that looked like a coiled snake with a metal tip acting as the head.**

"So this one is like me?" Ilia asked, not at all affected by the image on the screen. Winter was fanning herself a little and Kali just smirked at the pouting Ghira.

**Her eyes trailed down his muscles over his back. Down the twelve tattoos and the various scars on his body showing his experience.**

"How old is he in this world?" James asked.

"Eighteen. Only a year older than your version," the Curator said supplying them with info.

"So he's been a Hunter for three years now? And at such a young age." Ghira shook his head. He was glad someone like him is helping the world but the scars on his back showed the hardships this one went through.

**To that tight buttocks and toned legs.**

"Those are rather...good to look at…" Blake whispered.

**She couldn't stop staring and Weiss knew she shouldn't be doing this. But god this man was quite the specimen.**

"**ARF!"**

**Weiss was broken out of her reverie when Zwei barked and dropped the Scroll. "Huh," Jaune said, turning around. As he did, Weiss's blue eyes widened as she saw his "snake."**

Out in the lobby, everyone noticed the lights turning pink. "Huh, I wonder what that means?" Pyrrha asked.

The Curator popped out for a moment. "Oh, pink lights mean something with nudity is being shown in the main room. I don't like showing it in other rooms."

The people saw Ruby and Pyrrha run into the theater room and gasp at the sight.

"**Oh my god…" Weiss gasped seeing the thing.**

"It is godly…" Pyrrha gulped.

"Y-Yeah…" Ruby nodded her head, face as red as her cloak.

"**AH!" Jaune shouted seeing the Scroll and immediately knew what was happening. His body turned invisible and the shower door opened. "Zwei hang up!"**

**The feed suddenly ended and Weiss was left blushing. She sat on her bed mesmerized until Ruby came out of the shower. "Hey partner what's up?" Ruby asked.**

"**Oh...Zwei called…and uh Jaune says hi…" Weiss mumbles. "Saw Jaune's snake."**

"That she did," Blake nodded, wiping some blood away from her nose. Pyrrha and Ruby sat down to finish watching.

"**Oh! You saw one of his new weapons?" Ruby looked excited.**

"Given its size, it may have been one," Ilia laughed.

"I've had bigger," Kali grinned at her husband. That made Ghira puff up his chest.

"**Yes, Ruby. He had this snake-based whip when I saw him. Made him go invisible."**

"WAIT, HIS PENIS MAKES HIM GO INVISIBLE!?" Ruby shouted in surprise.

"N-No," Penny shook her head. "He has an actual whip that makes him invisible."

"That makes much more sense," Pyrrha said.

"**Man he has twelve Semblances. So cool. I can't wait to meet him in person!"**

**Weiss nodded her head and licked her lips. "Me too."**

"This version of your sister is thirsty," Summer informed Winter.

"That she is," the white-haired woman nodded her head.

**A few days later…**

**Ruby was excited when she felt her Scroll buzzed. She turned over to look at the screen only to frown when it showed her uncle's name instead of Jaune's.**

"**Yes, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked upon answering the call.**

"**RUBY HELP!" her uncle shouted. Qrow looked freaked out and was running. "Get this man away from me!"**

"What's happening to the drunk?" James asked, surprised that the hardened Hunter was running.

"**You're hurt! Get back here and let me heal you!" a familiar voice shouted from behind Qrow.**

"**Arf!"**

"Why is he running away from the people trying to heal him?" Kali wondered.

"**Is that Zwei?" Ruby asked.**

"Don't worry, I would run away from that monster," Blake nodded her head in sympathy.

"**It is...and he's with some blond horse Faunus! He's trying to stab me for some reason." He had a panicked expression on his face that didn't make her feel too sure.**

"Why is Jaune trying to stab uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Why is he doing that?" Pyrrha asked as well.

"Have you guys not been watching?" Blake inquired. When Pyrrha and Ruby shook their heads she sighed. "He has twelve weapons giving him twelve different Semblances."

"Wait I was too busy eating and playing video games to see Jaune with twelve WEAPONS!?" Ruby gasped. She nearly collapsed in her seat upon learning that.

"**Qrow! Zwei wants me to heal you but you need to let me get close to do that!" Jaune shouted.**

"**Why do you have a sword out then!?" Qrow demanded.**

"**It's so I can heal you!"**

"**Arf!"**

"That makes sense," James nodded. "Given his vast array of weapons, one should be associated with healing."

"**Drunkle Qrow please listen to them," Ruby sighed rubbing her temples. "Jaune is a smart guy and probably won't hurt you."**

"Drunkle?" Penny asked.

"Drunk uncle," the Curator told her. That made Ruby, Summer, Winter, and James laugh.

"It fits," Ruby wiped a tear away from her eye.

"**Zwei! Speeding tackle!" Ruby and Qrow heard from out of view.**

"**Speeding tackle?" Ruby mouthed. Before they heard a bang and Qrow getting tackled by Zwei. The Scroll slid away and showed Qrow on the ground.**

"Zwei can use weapons!?" Ruby began to hyperventilate.

"You're that affected by missing this world?" Pyrrha asked her friend.

"So much!" Ruby complained.

**Jaune had a horse tail come out of his tailbone. Zwei meanwhile had rabbit ears and the Blunderbunn on his back. Jaune meanwhile had a shortsword with a black horse emblazoned on its hilt.**

"That is a pretty looking sword," Penny pointed out.

"Pretty!" Kali agreed.

"**Finally. I've heard so much about you from so many other Hunters, who would have thought you'd run away from a healing sword," Jaune panted.**

"**You're just trying to stab me!" Qrow said.**

"**Are you?" Ruby asked.**

"He probably wants to," Winter chimed in.

"I know I would," James said.

"Some times I feel the same way," Summer nodded.

"Ditto," Ruby embarrassedly confessed. Off in the distance, Qrow felt himself get punched in the gut for no particular reason.

"**Yeah. He's got some poison coursing through his veins and he's not letting me heal him. And all I need is-" Jaune suddenly stabbed Qrows arm. The older Hunter glowed blue and seemed to sober up as well as cough out some black sludge.**

"Interesting," Pyrrha said. "Does he have to stab them to heal the person?"

"Not usually," the Curator informed them. "He just likes to stab some people."

"**Drunkle Qrow you okay?" Ruby asked.**

"**Yeah...Yeah, I think so," the scruffy Hunter grinned. "I've never felt better!"**

"**Good!" Jaune suddenly decked Qrow knocking him out. "Aqua says hi."**

"Aqua?" Ilia asked.

"**Why did you just punch my drunkle?" Ruby asked her Scroll friend.**

"**He dated my elder sister once," Jaune replied. "She woke up with him the next morning gone. She cried for days. I think one punch is not enough."**

"Wow, fuck him," the chameleon Faunus said loudly.

"Right?" Winter agreed.

"I'm ashamed to know this Qrow person," Kali stated.

"For shame Qrow," Summer shook her head. Qrow felt another punch to the gut.

"**Look, you and I are friends but don't hurt my drunkle too much okay?" Ruby pouted at Jaune and he winked at her.**

"**Of course. Brother's you're cute when you do that," Jaune said causing Ruby to blush.**

"**Sh-Shut up!" she said before hanging up.**

"Ah she has it bad," Summer laughed.

"I'm not as bad as that thankfully," Ruby sighed.

"Me either," Pyrrha agreed.

**A few days after that….**

**Nora was having a nice dream. Running about in a field of pancakes and maple syrup. Riding upon her loyal steed, an Ursa Major. Yes, this was the life.**

"How does she function?" Winter asked Pyrrha.

"In her special way," the champion replied with a happy smile.

**Well, it would have been if that dark cloud didn't loom over her mind where memories of a certain Ren were usually found.**

"So that was why Nora screamed," Pyrrha mumbled.

"**You know, I didn't take you for a gloomy gal Nora," a voice said from behind her. The excitable girl turned her head and saw Jaune standing there. This time he had ram horns.**

"**Jaune?" Nora gasped. Jaune poked her cheek and she "felt" it.**

"He is the man of her dreams!" Kali laughed.

"**My Ramram's ability lets me astral project and enter people's dreams," Jaune replied. "And well, this is the first time in a while I got to sleep in a bedroom so I finally got to use it."**

"It also lets him just go around like a specter, making it the perfect spy weapon. However it leaves his body very vulnerable," the Curator told them.

"In the army, he would have been indispensable," James said.

"Very much so given the array of his powers," Winter nodded.

"**Ramram?" Nora snickered. "You must be terrible with names."**

"**Hey! I like puns!"**

**In another room, Yang woke up and screamed in victory for no particular reason. In response, her teammates threw pillows at the brawler.**

Yang in the theater was doing very much the same.

"Please don't tell me she's falling in love with him," Penny pouted.

"Don't worry, just like myself it's probably just a sexual attraction," Blake told them. That drew a gasp from her friends and family.

"**Besides what do you call a battering ram based on a ram?" As Jaune said that, a ram head-shaped ring glinted and an energy battering ram appeared in mid-air.**

"That's almost as big as he is!" Ilia shouted.

"Thank goodness it's made out of Aura," Summer said.

"**How does it work?" Nora asked eagerly. She was a fan of bludgeoning weapons.**

"**If I punch a battering ram appears, simple as that," Jaune grinned. He then put his arm on her shoulders. "Now why don't you show me the world of Nora?"**

"**I'd be glad to!" Her eyes drifted to a mine with a giant "x" on it. Best to avoid her steamy fantasies of herself and other people. Especially the ones that involve her, Jaune, and maple syrup.**

"Nora seems to be freakier than I thought," Blake said.

"Sometimes I don't question it," Pyrrha replied.

**A few days later…**

**Yang's Scroll buzzed and saw that it was her drunk uncle or drunkle as Ruby puts it. "Now why would he be calling?" the blond brawler asked.**

**Answering the phone, she came face to face with a dachshund barking irritatedly at the Scroll. It looked freaked out.**

"That dog looks so cute!" Ruby cooed.

"Another devil has appeared," Blake hissed.

"**Uh, how can I help you?" Yang asked the dog. She then noticed that it looked like the same shade as her uncle's hair.**

**Another bark got her attention as a Zwei tackled the other dog and began to bully it. On the corgi's back was a fuzzy mallet. He also had a monkey tail.**

"That is weird," Winter said, her eyes blinking.

**The other dog tried to get away but the prehensile tail grabbed the hammer and smacked the dachshund. It then turned into a tiny kitty with black and grey hair, trying to run away from Zwei.**

"That was even stranger," James concurred with his Specialist.

"**What is happening?" Yang asked, now really confused.**

"**Zwei has found the use of my weapon Tahammerin," Jaune replied as he picked up Qrow's phone. "Hey there gorgeous."**

"This version of him is smooth," Ghira said, not sure how he felt about this Jaune. "I can admit that much."

"**Hey good looking. And Tahammerin?" Yang giggled.**

"**A play on the world tamarin (a type of monkey) and hammering." **

"**I love you," Yang said earnestly. "You understand puns on such a deep level."**

"Our Yang must never meet him," Pyrrha said, deathly serious. Ruby, Blake, and Summer nodded. If they threw Tai into the mix, it would be a pun apocalypse.

"**And cause I'm a badass right?" The two blondes grinned at one another.**

"**So what special ability does that hammer give the user?" Jaune showed Zwei smack the cat again and this time, it became a turtle.**

"**It lets the user turn someone or something else into a different animal. Qrow annoyed Zwei and so our lovable corgi has been smacking Qrow into various animals and bullying him."**

"I want that," Winter said. "If I could make Qrow shut up and humiliate him at the same time, I would kill to have that."

"**And what did my drunkle do now?" Yang groaned, rubbing her forehead. **

"**He spilled all of Zwei's snacks onto the floor by accident."**

"**Wait? Are you two traveling together?" Yang asked, slightly jealous that her uncle was traveling with her crush damn it!**

"I would be too," Penny said.

"Ditto/Same," Pyrrha and Ruby agreed with their friend.

"**Yeah. Apparently what Uncle Oz needed me for is important and had Qrow escort me. And Zwei, with my powers, is bullying him." Yang started to laugh and grin.**

"**That sentence sounded like nonsense but I love it."**

"I too agree with what she said. Bullying Qrow sounds fun," Summer grinned.

"Maybe we should get this one here to help out?" James asked the Curator, who snorted and shook his head.

"**YANG HELP!" Qrow as he was turned into a human. "Zwei has betrayed me!"**

"**ARF!"**

"**NO-BAKAW" Qrow shouted as he became a rooster.**

"OH GODS!" the cinema laughed. Qrow, for a third time, felt like he got punched in the gut. Tai, Glynda, and Ozpin looked at him as if he were insane.

"Dude, we're eating lunch," Tai chastised him.

"I feel like I'm being insulted by everyone," Qrow whimpered.

"**Send me a video of that. And when will you visit my dreams again?" Yang pouted.**

"**Honestly, when I'm on the boat. Almost there," Jaune grinned.**

"**Can't wait," Yang grinned.**

"That was cute," Kali said. "Reminds me of our youth, my love." Ghira nodded and smiled at his wife.

"We're still like that you know," the big Faunus said before kissing his wife.

**A few days after that…**

**Blake called Jaune. Yes, she called him, she was one of the few who called the blond. The Scroll was answered though by that damned dog. The two glared at each other before Zwei turned it to face Jaune.**

"Good, the less I see the devil the better," Blake nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"**What are you doing?" Blake asked as she saw Jaune holding out a weapon. It was a katar with a blue handle, red decorations, and a yellow blade. On the blonde's head was a streak of red looking like a rooster's crest.**

"We have two more after this one," James said.

**Jaune blinked and turned over to Zwei and smiled. "What's up kitty cat?" he teased her.**

"**You and Yang should stop speaking," Blake frowned. That caused Jaune to chuckle. "But you didn't answer my question, what are you doing?"**

**Zwei tilted up the Scroll and showed Jaune levitating a large boat. "Saving a few lives." Jaune slowly placed the boat in the water and people had begun to fix the hole in its hull.**

"A few lives?" Ilia gaped. "That thing is freaking huge!"

"**What happened?" Blake asked worriedly.**

"**SDC attack," Jaune sighed. The people started to thank him as he sat down and began his wait as people began to fix the ship. Zwei ran over and got on his lap. Qrow was nowhere to be seen.**

"**SDC attack?" Blake gasped. "Why would they attack?"**

"Yes, why would they?" Ilia glared at Winter.

"You know that is not me right?" Winter said.

"I do but feelings are hard to overcome sometimes." The two of them looked at one another and nodded.

"**Extremists who believe in a non-Faunus, non-cohabitation agenda. Much like the White Fang extremist wants to show **_**Faunus Superiority**_**." Jaune sighed and shook his head. "These two sides are annoying honestly. Only focusing on what makes us different, not what we share."**

"He truly understands what the White Fang stands for," Ghira said, proud that his original ideology had stuck with someone.

"**I understand what you mean," Blake sighed. "Some people are just misguided."**

"**Or stupid," Jaune told her. "This will probably delay my arrival there a couple of days but I can't wait to meet you all."**

"**I can't wait either. So will you tell me more about what other books you like while you wait?" the cat Faunus asked her fellow cat Faunus.**

"**Of course."**

"STOP!" Penny groaned. "Enough people like Jaune!"

"Agreed," Pyrrha frowned.

"But we can share!" Ruby countered. The two redheads looked like they were mentally debating it.

**A few days later…**

**Pyrrha was busying herself at a dress store, looking for something to wear for the Vytal Festival dance. She was going to ask Jaune to the dance, but she also knew all her female friends were too. So that was why she was looking for something to make her stand out.**

"Really?" Ilia blurted out. "But you're like a goddess!" Pyrrha blushed at the praise.

**After purchasing a sexy red dress, she saw a news report on a tv in a window. It was showing Jaune fighting off various Grimm using a white and green chakram with dogs on it. The blond threw the weapon destroying several Beowolves before it returned on its own. As he was fighting, the camera caught him looking up.**

"Why is he looking up?" Kali asked.

**And then a giant cargo container dropped on to him. What can be heard from the blond was one phrase. "FUCK YOU QROW!"**

"WHAT!" everyone shouted. Pyrrha looked ready to faint, Ruby was choking on air, and Penny was nearly vomiting from sadness.

"Is the world over?" Winter was slow to ask, unsure what happened with this world. When the screen didn't darken she got her answer.

**Pyrrha was tearing up a little, nearly crying when she saw what had happened. Her friend died on TV! Her hand went to her bag and grabbed her Scroll only for it to ring. It was Jaune calling.**

"How?" Summer asked worried.

"**Oh god, am I being haunted because I jill off to him?" Pyrrha mumbled as she shakily answered the phone.**

"I don't think that's what you're supposed to be thinking," Ghira uttered, still shocked at the sudden death of the young man.

"**Hello?" she greeted, tears streaming down her face.**

"**Pyrrha?" Jaune's face appeared with dog ears. "Ugh…"**

"**H-How?" she gasped. The redhead didn't know what the heck was happening right now.**

"Exactly, how is he alive?" Ilia asked.

"**Let me tell you...immortality hurts," Jaune groaned. His dog ears drooped, making him look oh so adorable.**

"I hate to say it but he does pull off the kicked dog look," Blake muttered, blushing at the look.

"Aren't you skipping over the fact that he just said he was immortal?" Ghira said with his jaw dropped.

"**Immortality?" Pyrrha asked.**

"**WIth the Chakranine equipped, I can survive one fatal attack once every seven weeks." He cracked his neck in response. "And gods above that hurts. Damned Qrow and his stupid luck."**

"That is lucky to have," Summer said. "How do you think he found out about it?"

"He took a smack from Beringel as a kid saving his sister, the weapon activated in his time of need," the Curator said bowing his head.

"**So...you're alright?" Pyrrha said, relaxing.**

"**For the most part."**

"**Good. Then this won't make me feel bad to say, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"**

"RIGHT!" all the girls who liked a Jaune shouted, agreeing with what the other Pyrrha said.

"**I take it you saw the news then," Jaune grimaced. Pyrrha nodded her head, wiping away tears. "Yeah, everyone else had similar reactions."**

"I can see they did," Ilia noted looking at the theater and who shouted their fear.

"**Good! We won't let you forget! And you owe me! One date!"**

"**A date?" Jaune asked incredulously.**

"That's one way to get what you want," Kali giggled, having recovered.

"**A date. Before the Vytal festival when you arrive. Or I will never forgive you. You got me?" Pyrrha said in her authoritative tone, that made her look both angry and hot in Jaune's opinion.**

"I wonder if my Jaune likes the same," Pyrrha wondered.

"**Sure. I wouldn't mind it."**

"**Good! I'll see you when you arrive," Pyrrha smirked.**

**She would soon find out that Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, **_**and**_ **Yang had demanded the same thing.**

"DAMN IT!" Pyrrha shouted, getting the others to laugh.

**All the girls had gathered at the docks, eager to meet their friend from the Scroll. The boat docked and people were starting to come off. "I'm so excited to finally meet Jauney!" Nora said bouncing on her feet.**

"**I wonder how he looks in person?" Pyrrha asked. She was using her height as an advantage to see over the people and can't seem to see their friend.**

"**If anything he might be getting off later because Drunkle Qrow is with him," Ruby pouted, hating how her Uncle got to spend time with her friend.**

"**Yeah, if nothing bad happens," Yang snorts. Her lilac eyes searching for Jaune, Zwei, or Qrow. In that order of priority.**

"**Why do you say that?" Weiss asked. God, she was dreaming of this moment for days.**

"**From what Jaune had told me, Ruby and Yang's uncle is a bad omen," Blake said. As if on cue an explosion rocked the ship. A body ejected over the side and slammed into the ground.**

"Damn it Qrow," Pyrrha, Blake, Summer, Penny, and Ruby shouted.

**It was revealed to be Qrow, with a fearful look on his face. Floating off the boat was Jaune, with a curly tail and a red bow on his back, etched with two boars' heads near the handle. On top of his head was Zwei with a rooster crest on his head and the Katarooster on his back. **

"They don't look too happy," Ilia gulped.

**Jaune was floating, thanks to Zwei, but his eyes were glowing bright red.**

"That looks very dangerous," Winter said. This wasn't rare to see people willing to kill Qrow but his dog too?

"**Now buddy, calm down, we don't have to do anything hasty here do we?" Qrow chuckled nervously, eyes looking about for a way out.**

"**You destroyed my Scroll **_**and**_ **shaved Zwei's fur off," Jaune growled.**

"Oh, no wonder why Jaune is angry," Kali stated. "The only way he can speak with the girls."

"**But you got Zwei's fur fixed!" Qrow said. **

"**And he's unhappy you did it in the first place!" On top of his head, Zwei growled.**

"**Look we can handle this like normal Hunters," Qrow muttered. "Right?"**

"**He's the one who messed up my dinner!" a passenger shouted.**

"**He tore my dress!" a woman accused Qrow.**

"**Let him have it!" the captain of the ship allowed Jaune to do so. **

"**Uh oh!" From Jaune's eyes, a pair of heat beams shot out and started to follow his prey as Qrow took off. Destroying parts of the street, as he flew after the unfortunate hunter.**

"Yeah, he deserves this," Summer nodded her head.

**The girls blinked before chasing after their crush.**

**A few hours later…**

**Jaune stood before a woman in a coma. Ozpin was to his left, Glynda to his right and Qrow behind them next to General Ironwood.**

James froze at seeing the inner circle of Ozpin's group. He calmed down a little after remembering people already knew about it.

**In his left hand was the Thoroughblade and the Chakranine in his right. The two weapons glowed before they fused becoming a pair of Dao blades. One had the head of the horse on the guard, the other a dog's head. "Let's see if this works," Jaune grins.**

"HE CAN FUSE THEM TOGETHER!?" Ruby nearly fainted from excitement.

**Raising both blades he stabbed the girl on the table. It took a few moments but she glowed both blue and yellow.**

**Her eyes snapped open as her energy flared. The blades ejected out of her body and they vanished into Aura.**

"So what just happened?" James asked.

"By fusing both those two weapons, it not only healed her but returned her to her prime as well," the Curator replied. "That and...reclaimed the Maiden powers from Miss Fall."

"That must have thrown a wrench into Salem's plan," the General grinned.

"**Welcome back Amber," Jaune greeted the woman. **

"**Jaune?" Amber asked. The cat Faunus nodded before he was tackled to the ground by a hug and the girl kissing him.**

"**Oh uh...not another one…" Qrow groaned.**

"Right?" Pyrrha bemoaned.

"Well, that was a fun world, to say the least," Kali laughed. They all left the room and new people entered, all feeling that old urge to watch the Chronicle Theater instilled.

Tai, Qrow, Sun, Neptune, Roman, and Mercury all found some seats.

**The screen flickered and it showed Jaune sitting on a stone throne overlooking a battlefield**. **Next to him were Dove, Sky, and Russel with new armor and weapons. "We'll handle the rabble boss," Sky told Jaune.**

"**Yeah, you just rest there boss," Dove grinned.**

"**After all this section is known as king of the hill. So you can just rest there for a bit," Russel said cracking his neck.**

"**Fine... I'll be using my Semblance though," Jaune smirked. His eyes glowed blue as a line of energy moved from the iris. The other three blinked and their eyes were doing the same.**

* * *

So we will be taking a look back at team ABLT and how they have progressed. Leave a review!


	44. King on the Hill

Finally found some time to write this! Honestly it's been in my head for a while so I'm glad I finished.

**darknessero: **God I haven't scene berserk in so long. I even fell off of it. So that's a maybe.

**Guest:** I haven't thought of doing _Goblin Slayer_.

**Jeong Ho Lee:** Soon. I have a few ideas lined up first.

: That has actually crossed my mind.

**dragonslayerahjahn**: I don't have any of those. Any suggestions?

**crimson guardian:** I...have not seen that? What is that?

**Zalthol: **Currently only Penny Pyrrha and Ruby are in love with him. Summer has feelings for herversion.

**Metalder Bunny: **Ooh yeah the "Forbidden" games are fun. I'll put that into consideration.

**WaqueKoala 2.0:** Someone already did _Bloodborne_. So I won't be doing it.

And to everyone else, yes the Zodiac Weapons are based on the Talismans from _Jackie Chan Adevntures_ but also the Zoodiac Archetype frok _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Thanks again for the support.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY.

* * *

"Team ABLT again?" Qrow asked. "I remember not being in the theater for this one."

"Same," all the guys said at once.

"From what I remember hearing of it, these guys had a cool bromance," Sun said.

"I hear you," Mercury replied, sipping his drink.

"I wonder what we'll see," Tai mused.

**It was the Vytal Festival, four months after their little death march through Sanus. Four months after their weapons and armor got wrecked. Four months after they returned to Beacon and swore REVENGE on teams RWBY and PRNC.**

**And team ABLT/ALBT will definitely get it!**

"Heh, I too would still be angry for someone making me miss out on food," Sun grinned.

"After a torturous march like that? I agree," Roman nodded his head.

**However, three months before the arrival of Amity Colosseum, the boys had gotten a visit from a friend that they made on the trip.**

"I wonder who they met up with?" Neptune said to himself.

**Early in the morning, Jaune was out running around the entirety of the cliffside that Beacon was on. After getting used to getting up at five in the morning, Jaune had been conditioned to train early, even before the sun rose.**

"That is some dedication," Tai whistled. "I know a lot of hunters and huntresses that don't get up that early."

"Even us criminals don't like getting up that early," Mercury agreed. "Unless you're really dedicated."

**Almost back to the main avenue of the school, Jaune heard something rather familiar. The blond skidded to a stop and turned to the right, towards the nearby landing docks. Was that...the sound of jet engines?**

**Blue eyes began to glow before widening.**

"I wonder why he mentioned that?" Qrow asked.

**Jaune opened his arms and used his Aura Amp to harden his body. A good thing too as something crashed into him, or rather someone. Pulling said person in close, he twirled himself around with the person in his arms. "Penny!" he laughed.**

"**Friend Jaune!" Penny giggled. The two hugged each other before Jaune had set the smaller girl down.**

"Does this universe have something for redheads?" Neptune asked after he took note of some things.

"Whatever do you mean?" the Curator asked.

"The worlds seem to favor the red-haired women with Jaune. While yes we got a smattering of other women but it's a lot of people with red hair," the blue-haired boy pointed out.

"That has to do with this section of the multiverse. You should see the one where he's chased after by the yandere girls in all worlds." The men shuddered at the thought. After it was explained what that meant to those who didn't know that bit of Mistrali culture.

"**I thought you'd be here with the rest of the Atlas contingent," Jaune said smiling at the android.**

"**I was supposed to but papa also asked me to deliver your team's new equipment. As thanks for stopping that rogue mechanical Beringel that the SDC asked him to make."**

"That would explain the fight," Mercury hummed. "And of course the SDC would ask for something stupid."

**Ah yes, the fight that broke all their weapons and armor. A place where they had met one professor Pietro Polendina and his daughter Penny. Honestly, the team came to like her very much. Her inquisitive nature and innocence endeared the tiny girl to them.**

**She became an honorary team member of ABLT when she showed off her skills and considered them friends.**

"That's nice of them," Tai grinned.

**Shame they couldn't get her to stop asking that old lady Maria about what certain terms mean. It was a dark day for the team when Penny told General Ironwood that she had intercourse with all team ABLT. The quartet had to run for their lives from an angry General and Specialist.**

The entire room started laughing. Given the innocence of the girl, what she said would be easily misconstrued.

**Meanwhile, Pietro and Maria were chuckling off to the side with Penny confused.**

**To pay the boys for stopping his rampaging creation and having their stuff destroyed, Pietro offered to reforge their stuff and make them better.**

**The boys accepted when Peter and Bart told them it would be foolish to say no.**

"From what I remember, Polendina is some sort of cybernetics genius. I wonder what he'll do to the brats' stuff," Roman said.

"**Thank you," Jaune told Penny, back in the present. The tiny girl grinned and nodded her head.**

"**Do I get a reward for doing that?" Penny asked, her cheeks reddening. Jaune blushed as well. **

"Huh?" Qrow said perking up. "What's this?"

"**R-Right," he stutters. Jaune reached out and his hand glowed with Aura Amp activating. Placing his hand on Penny's head, he pushed his Aura into her. She closed her eyes and…**

"_**MmaAH!"**_ **Penny moaned sensually, causing Jaune to stop.**

The entire theater, save for the Curator, froze. Penny was eating ice cream when she heard that and nearly dropped her spoon. Even Cinder and Emerald were surprised that the innocent girl could make such a noise.

**The two blushed and looked away from each other. Let it be known, that the first time Jaune used Aura Amp on the android, was the first time the redhead had done the same...in front of the General.**

Qrow was shaken out of his shock and started to laugh. Followed by Tai and Roman. They had a good idea of why it was a bad thing. "That's like trying to have sex in front of the girlfriend's dad!" Qrow hollered.

That caused Sun, Mercury, and Neptune to laugh as well.

**That was another dark day for team ABLT.**

**Two months before the tournament, Jaune had another interaction. The blond had just finished a class for leadership skills alongside the other first-year leaders. Ruby had left to speak to her team about the dance. He was too when he saw one person sulking away.**

**Jaune sighed and knew he shouldn't go and step in...but his dad had ingrained into his brain to help girls out.**

"**Oi! Nikos," Jaune called out to the sullen girl. The tall redhead stopped and looked at Jaune, and he could instantly tell she hadn't had any sleep from the bags on her eyes.**

"Is it weird that he's calling her Nikos instead of Pyrrha?" Sun asked the others. "I mean it feels so damn freaky."

"I mean it is weird. We've heard the blond idiot call her that the entire time, so we're used to it," Mercury replied.

"**Oh, Jaune. I'm sorry, did you need something?" Pyrrha asked almost distractedly.**

"**No, I don't but you seem like you do." The blond walked over to her and frowned. His Aura reached out and felt hers. It was an odd effect to feel how someone is doing when he tries to heal them.**

**And man Pyrrha's Aura felt so sickly.**

"So he's like a super healer of a sort in this?" Neptune asked.

"Well, not as good as most other worlds since he focuses on combat but he can still heal with his Aura Amp," the Curator responded. "A smaller number of worlds are like that."

**It felt so tired that he actually made a face. "I don't know what you mean," Pyrrha said as she looked away.**

"**You do." He looked around and sighed. "Are you getting enough sleep? You look like shit."**

"Are we not friends with her here?" Nora asked from her spot in the training. She was doing bench presses with Yang as her spotter.

"You are but you are not close," the Curator replied. "Namely because Pyrrha is closed off. That and Cardin has been monopolizing her time to himself."

That made every one of Pyrrha's friends frown upon hearing that.

"**I am." The blond didn't look convinced, which made Pyrrha flinch. "Look, it doesn't matter if I'm tired or not-"**

"**But it does," Jaune replied. The finality in his voice made Pyrrha's mouth shut with a click.**

"Damn, he's got an aura of authority here," Roman whistled.

"**You and I are leaders Pyrrha. Not only that, but we are also classmates. And while not on as good terms as my team and RWBY, I would at least like to consider you an acquaintance." There was a softness in his eyes that belied his stern voice, and that sent a shiver down Pyrrha's spine.**

She wasn't the only one. The women who were into people in authority felt a shiver down their spine as he spoke. Winter, especially, was affected. "Oh my…"

"**And as an acquaintance I'm worried. If there is something you can't tell your teammates, I'm more than willing to listen."**

"Sometimes it's good enough to have a third party to interfere when you can't speak to people close to you," Tai sagely nodded. "But they have to be the right person. Because sometimes some people would just agitate it further."

"And how would you know that?" Mercury asked.

"I'm a teacher, and I've seen this multiple times."

**Pyrrha stared at Jaune as if truly seeing him for the first time. And...from his nice physique beneath his uniform, his newly cut hair, and this aura of leadership, the champion couldn't help but blush.**

"She must really like him if that was her reaction," Roman said.

"Almost all worlds have Pyrrhas like Jaunes. It's a constant. If she gets with him is the variable," the Curator informed them.

"**Ah...I will think about it," she replied. The woman turned to leave as did Jaune but stopped. "Would you be free to talk on Friday afternoon?"**

**Jaune blinked and turned to Pyrrha with a kind smile. "Sure."**

**It was at that point that Jaune had private talks with Pyrrha who poured out her soul to him. And Jaune just listened, being a friend to her. Which let her relax and even open up to Nora and Ren.**

"TEAM JNPR HAPPENS EVEN IF WE AREN'T A TEAM WOOO!" Nora yelled, catching anyone walking passed the training room by surprise.

**Instead of being controlled by Cardin, her boyfriend, Pyrrha began to stand up to him.**

"Ah, so she's finding herself once more after a semester out from under the thumb of the bully?" Qrow nodded. "Good for her."

**Now a few minutes before the start of the first event of King of the Hill, everyone was getting ready in their own little waiting room. Everyone save for the team already at the top of the hill who was waiting at the throne.**

**Jaune Arc was sitting on the throne with a white cape that hid his figure. Standing around him was Russel with a blue cape, Sky in a deep purple cape, and Dove in a light brown number.**

Summer and Ruby perked up. "We have cape friends now!" they both cheered.

"**You guys, you don't have to defend me, we are a team after all," Jaune said calmly as he rested himself on the throne on the hill. All around the hill were various types of terrain. From forest to mountain, to seaside, to magma, all of them gave different ways to get to the top and attack the leader on the throne.**

"Interesting way to do this, I wonder what is the point of it all," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee next to James. He too was intrigued.

"**Boss, one of us has to stay on the throne," Russel reminded him.**

"**And despite you being originally the weakest amongst us," Sky grinned. "I am scared to admit that you've actually gotten far stronger than any of us."**

"**And you're our leader, it only fits that you stay on the chair," Dove said nodding his head happily.**

"**Ugh...I wish I didn't draw that damn first on the seat," Jaune groaned.**

"That does paint a target on your back," Roman pointed.

"And at a big disadvantage," Mercury frowned. Being an assassin, he knew that having people focused on you makes things hard. Having multiple teams makes it even harder.

**Ozpin's voice went over the speakers as everyone was finally ready. "Welcome everyone. This is our first event of the Vytal Tournament, king of the hill. The team who stays longest within twenty-five feet of the throne gets to advance to the second round of battles automatically. They will not have to go through the preliminaries. There will be a total of thirty minutes. You may team up against one another for this. At the sound of the horn, the game will start."**

"A chance to avoid the usual team fights and straight into the doubles fights?" Sun said sipping another soda. "That's actually pretty big."

"Being able to watch the other teams fight and capitalize on that," Neptune shook his head. "That is a big boon."

**A horn blared and the doors opened.**

"**Let's make it harder for them to get here then," Jaune said. Standing up, he drew his new version of Crocea Mors...or rather what he dubbed Aurum Mors. It was a sleek black bastard sword with the Arc family symbol as the guard in gold.**

"Okay, that looks pretty freaking cool," Mercury said as he appreciated the sword.

"I wonder how much that costs," Roman appreciated the sword in a different capacity.

**Everyone else drew their new weapons as well.**

**Sky pulled out a double-sided spear. Both ends had various jagged parts with a pair of wings as the guards. The center also seemed to glow.**

**Dove pulled out a saber with a golden guard in the shape of a Dove and silver handle, with a Dust crystal at the bottom, currently Earth.**

**Russel pulled out two daggers that he spun in his hands. Both had slots in the middle with rainbow-colored Dust. They had a dark blue handle like his cape and the oddest feature was the guards were a little bigger than the blades itself.**

"What do they do!?" Tai and Qrow groaned as they heard Ruby shout.

"I'm surprised they can still be this loud," Mercury said to them.

"I'm surprised they can keep it quiet long enough to do so," Neptune commented.

**All of them glowed brown before they all stabbed the ground.**

**Teams RWBY, SSSN, PRNC, BRNZ, CVFY, and everyone else felt the entire mountain began to shake.**

"**What the-" Yang managed to say as the entire hill started changing shape. Various walls from the earth shot up, making traversal harder. And it wasn't just for them. It went all around the mountain, numerous earthen walls shot up, making narrow pathways that had to be crossed, or some that were even just blocked off.**

**And at the top of the mountain?**

**A small building with a circular wall was erected.**

"Oh, that's just bullshit!" Sun shouted. "How did they do that?"

"They used Earth Dust in conjunction with Jaune's Semblance which helped them to create what they needed," the Curator replied.

"And how does Aura Amp help do something like that!?"

"Would you believe me if I said four minds thinking together using a butt load of Aura to cover the mountain did this?"

Safe to say he wasn't believed.

"**I can't believe they managed to do that," Weiss dropped her jaw.**

**Up in the stands, Ozpin nearly choked on his coffee, Glynda nearly dropped her glasses, and all the while Port and Oobleck were clapping their hands at their proteges.**

"Huh, I've never seen them so happy before," Tai laughed.

"Me neither man," Qrow chuckled.

"We've sat in a few classes with them and they always seem so energetic about someone else," Sun said. Neptune and Mercury nodded their heads.

"Are they really that bad?" Roman asked. Everyone nodded their heads once more.

"**I think that explains the soft rumblings we've had for a couple of months now," Ozpin said upon finally getting his bearings.**

"So they've been practicing," Tai hummed. "At least they mention that they actually practiced the move before doing it at the tournament."

"**How did they know to do this though? Did you two tell them?" Glynda asked.**

"**We're not even part of that committee," Oobleck replied calmly.**

"**And if we did know, we wouldn't be able to tell them now would we?" Port chuckled. "This..this is all them. And I couldn't be more proud."**

"They showed their improvement. Any teacher would be proud," Qrow said to them happily.

**The first two teams to get to the building were PRNC and RWBY. Some of the other teams were fighting within the walls that lead up to the top of the hill. While it was suggested teams worked together, it seems like this little bump on the road had them fighting one another.**

"Makes sense," Roman nodded. "If anything like that happens in the field during a competition, of course, they'd fight even if they were suggested to team up."

**At that time, seven minutes had passed.**

"**Look, we don't need to fight each other right now," Pyrrha said. RWBY couldn't help but notice that she looked healthier these past two months. And less submissive to her boyfriend Cardin.**

**Who, for one, looked rather agitated.**

"Yeah, having a good friend listen to you would help out a lot," Sun grinned. "He's always a good friend from what I noticed. Even if he was evil."

"**Right...we can kick each other's butts then," Ruby nodded. **

"**You guys sure about that?" Everyone aimed their weapons as they saw Sky standing there. He still had his cloak on but they could see some of his armor peeking out and it was colored a dark purple.**

"So we get to see their new duds?" Neptune asked ready to take notes on how to look cool in armor.

**Before they could understand, two figures landed behind them. Dove and Russel had their weapons drawn and they glowed green with Wind Dust. Sky picked up his new spear and it glowed as well. The trio blasted them away with a strong gale.**

"Team attacks," Sun mumbled to his friend. "We need to make more team attacks."

**The only two that weren't blown away were Ruby and Pyrrha. Everyone else was forced down the hill. The reaper and the champion looked at them nervously. "We're not here for you," Russel replied.**

"What's this?" Tai asked surprised.

"**Boss actually wants to face you girls," Dove said as they looked over.**

"**So we're going to get out of his way and handle the other people," Sky finished for them. He moved out of the way. There was a small hole in the wall for them to enter in.**

"Ah Jaune wants to test his mettle against his friends," Qrow smiled.

"**Uh...why?" Pyrrha asked. Although she felt a thrill learning that Jaune wanted to fight her. It was thanks to his talks that she opened up to both Ren and Nora and had noticed that Cardin is not actually boyfriend material...but she knew someone who was.**

"Man, two months of knowing each other, and he's gotten her to like him," Mercury whistled. "That's pretty good."

"**Because he'd like to test himself against his best friend and the champion, duh," Russel replied.**

"**I was wondering what Jaune was up to!" Ruby cheered.**

"**Yeah, go do that, we'll be going to keep your friends busy," Sky grinned. The trio removed their capes which seemed to vanish into their armor.**

"**Wow…" Ruby said with her eyes glistening.**

"I want to see!" Ruby shouted once more.

"We...may have to tone down her sugar," Qrow whispered to his friend.

"We've tried and failed so many times," Tai sighed.

**Russel had a slim armor with a white undersuit and a gold trim. There was a white chest plate with blue parts around the shoulder blades and back. The pauldrons extended just a bit beyond the shoulders to give him protection but also a full range of motion. He had on blue gauntlets that ended shy of his elbows. Black gloves adorned his hands. Finishing off his new look were white shin guards.**

"That's...pretty fucking cool," Mercury dropped his jaw.

**Dove had a black gambeson with a white front. The sleeves closing around his arms with some buttons, with the fabric covering a pair of silver gauntlets. Light brown pants were on his legs, covered with parts of the torso armor on the front and back. He had steel-toed boots that were a darker shade of brown with shin guards.**

"That looks like some Atlasean uniform but sturdier," Roman replied.

**Sky has a set of heavy armor that still allows for quick movement. A purple undersuit covers his whole body, except the hands. There were gloves with the same color but they went over the sleeves of his undersuit. A metallic collar protects his neck on all sides, slightly lower in front to account for his chin. Pauldrons are disconnected from the breastplate, covering his shoulders. They also cover enough of the upper arm that the thicker vambraces only need to cover from the elbow down. A bit of material extends from the front and back, protecting his hands but not keeping them from reaching around. Vambraces also connect to gloves for another point of locking down. Legs are covered by armored pants that have a paint job which makes it look like they're segmented. Boots are disconnected and go under the pants. The weirdest thing of all was that it seemed to float off the armor.**

"He looks like a fucking tank," Sun said in awe.

**All three of them gave the two ladies a nod before helmets extended from the back of the armors and covered their faces, coming forming piece by piece. Russel's was a blue helmet that looked draconic, Dove's was brown and looked like a leopard, and Sky's was a skull.**

"That was amazing," Tai said grinning. It was rare to see people in full armor. And the sleek look was great.

**The trio then ran off to keep other students busy.**

"**So cool," Ruby gasped. Pyrrha could only think the same.**

"I have to agree with my niece, that was cool," Qrow replied.

"**I bet Jaune's would be just as good," the redhead told her classmate. The two shared one look before going into the tiny building.**

**Upon entering, they saw it was just a single twenty-foot radius room with no roof. In the center was the throne and Jaune sitting there. Like the rest of his group, he was covered in a cloak. "Oh! Hey girls," the blond greeted excitedly. Jaune held up his Scroll in his hand showing off a black gauntlet with gold lining and a black glove.**

"He looks like a supervillain like that," Roman chuckled. "And my boss is basically one."

"You got that right," Mercury replied also with a laugh. The two of them shared a look. "She'd burn us for making that joke if she were here."

"**It only took you guys ten minutes to get here. I've already spent a third of the time on this chair. So you-"**

**The two girls rushed forward and swung their weapons at where the blond was sitting. As they were about to hit though, Jaune lifted up the black blade resting to his side and managed to black both weapons at once.**

"Just like a supervillain!" the two bad guys repeated once more, laughing.

"**Wha?" Ruby blinked before she jumped back.**

**Pyrrha meanwhile looked thrilled. **'_**A CHANCE AT A GOOD FIGHT!'**_

"She seems a little more bloodthirsty this time," Tai said.

"Probably because she is still looking for someone to fight properly," Qrow responded.

**Jaune then stood up and his cape fell to the chair, revealing his armor.**

**His armor was bulkier than either Dove or Russel's but not as large as Sky's. The color all around was black and gold. The under armor was all black with the trimmings were gold. The pauldrons were segmented in two parts, one that covered his top, and the part within a small space of it covered his arms. There were bracers on his arms and over them were bangles on his wrists. Alternating triangles adorned those bracers. The breastplate covered his entire chest, with a high metallic collar with a dip in the front like Sky's. A pair of grieves adorned his legs with metallic boots.**

"He's is a supervillain!" Sun shouted. "What good guy dresses in black and gold!?"

**As he stood up, his own helmet began to encase his head, much like the others. Jaune's looking like a cross between a rabbit and a dragon.**

"I...may have to agree with my friend," Neptune looked at the entire armor. "He does look like a bad guy."

"**Okay...first off...wow! How the heck did you do that!" Ruby demanded.**

"**Well, I'm glad you asked! I-" Jaune started to reply.**

"**Ruby not now!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran forward and began to try and stab him once more, but Jaune parried Milo with Aurum Mors. His left hand came up and blocked with the bracer.**

"That is some sturdy armor to be able to block an attack at that strength and speed," Tai said.

**Ruby used her speed and weight to drag his hand down. Pyrrha used this moment to try and kick Jaune in the chest. Jaune, however, did something neither girl expected. As he was about to be hit, the bracelet on his left hand began to glow. Suddenly, a beam shot out of his hand and caused the floor to explode.**

"What the heck was that?" Roman asked in surprise.

**This caught the girls by surprise, giving him a chance to take a step back and take a breath.**

"**As I said earlier, how did you do that!?" Ruby said, her eyes glowing with delight. Despite her words, she wasn't distracted this time. Instead, she switched Crescent Rose into sniper mode while Pyrrha turned her weapon into a javelin.**

"One to fight Jaune close range and the other at long range, good plans," Qrow praised them.

**This time Jaune initiated. His blade clashed with Pyrrha's spear, as he took a step to the right. Ruby cursed as her shot missed when he did. Pyrrha meanwhile tried to smack Jaune with Akouo, however, the knight in shining black armor raised his sheath to block it.**

"Okay, this Jaune has skills," Sun grinned.

"He does seem cool," Neptune admitted.

**Raising his arm up, he parried a second shot with his new armor. "This is fun! You girls are as good as I always thought you were!" Jaune cheered. "You don't know how excited this makes me."**

"He must really be happy, to finally challenge his friends," Tai sighed. Brothers, he missed his childhood when he can do stuff like that.

"**You've really improved over these past few months Jaune," Ruby grinned as she shifted her weapon back to scythe mode and used her Speed to get behind Jaune and slashed at him. Pyrrha saw Jaune turn to face off against Ruby and took this moment to attack him as well. She went to stab him once more with her spear.**

**Jaune saw this and dropped his Aurum Mors and blocked quicker by using his bracer.**

"Smart," Roman clapped. "Sometimes it's faster to use your hands than rely on a weapon."

"I completely understand!" Sun sighed. He didn't understand why everyone was so caught up on using a weapon all the time. Sometimes hand to hand is fun.

**Going by his teaching from Port, his hands went up to his face in a boxer's position.**

**After taking a deep breath to calm himself, he ducked a slash from Pyrrha and weaved closer to Ruby. As she went for an upward swing, Jaune lifted up his leg and stepped on the shaft of Crescent Rose and jabbed a surprised Ruby in the face.**

Those related to her winced. "We should also teaxher some hand to hand," Tai said.

"We've failed that too," Qrow parroted Tai's words from earlier.

**This was followed by a right hook, then a second jab, before ending with a straight. This left her head spinning.**

"Decent combo," Yang complimented as she did some deadlifts with Nora.

**As her head went backward, Jaune ripped Crescent Rose out of her hands and tossed it to the side.**

"When Neo fought little red, she got the upper hand by doing that too," Roman said.

"Really need to drill that into her then," Mercury told the other adults in the room.

**Jaune then ducked another strike from Pyrrha and barely had time to stop the redhead's shield.**

**She had a vicious grin on her face as the thrill of battle was coursing through her. She didn't stop her attacks though.**

"Have to say, seeing this side of her is making me feel things," Mercury laughed. Sun and Neptune glared at him for the sake of their friends.

**Pyrrha would alternate between trying to attack with the spear and then trying to bash him with her shield. Before stepping back, switching into rifle mode and taking potshots at him.**

"She's skilled," Tai said. "I can see why she's a champion."

**Jaune was relentless however and rushed forward. Crossing his arms over his chest, a shield made out of Aura expanded from his bracelets as he tanked the attacks. He grunted as he felt some of the blows.**

"It seems like what Jaune lacks in skill, he makes up for with Aura," Neptune guessed.

**Once he got to the girl, her weapon change was almost instantaneous. She was in xiphos mode as she fought him at close range. Her attacks were parried and he managed to push her shield out of the way and actually landed a punch to her gut.**

**She gritted her teeth before she used Milo to block his follow up attack.**

"His first solid hit on Pyrrha," Sun cheered. He was rooting for both his friends after all.

**Jaune tensed as he heard something. "Shit…" He pulled away from Pyrrha and twisted away from their exchange. As he did, he grabbed his weapon.**

**Just in time too, for someone had joined the fight.**

**Jaune used his sword to deflect the various blades that rained down on him. When that wasn't enough, his left hand went up and an Aura shield erupted from his left hand in a dome.**

"Here comes Penny," Neptune stated.

**Landing down was Penny. "Salu-"**

**Before she could finish her greetings, Jaune aimed both hands at her and blasted her with Aura sending her through the wall.**

That got a snort of laughter from Mercury and a few others from the theater.

"**Woah! Jaune how could you!?" Ruby shouted.**

"**We're fighting duh!" Jaune grinned. "And as I was saying this armor is-"**

"**Don't let him talk!" Pyrrha interrupted as the two of them began to fire at him once more with her rifle. Jaune used his shield to block it. "The more he talks the longer he's the king of the hill!"**

"Oh! That's why she's been so quiet," Qrow said, smacking his forehead as he did. "I almost forgot about that."

"**OH RIGHT!" Ruby rushed him and Penny came through the hall as well too. Her weapons lashing out on the other side of Jaune.**

**Jaune parried Crescent Rose with his sword and used his Aura shield to block Penny's swords. However, at this moment, Pyrrha saw it. She aimed her rifle and shot at Jaune.**

**The attack found its mark and Jaune was forced back.**

"They've landed a hit!" Tai clapped his hands. He was cheering for his daughter here.

"**Jaune has to use his hands to block!" Pyrrha shouted.**

"**More like it's harder for me to fight more than one person at a time at the-"**

"**Coming through!" a voice shouted. Jaune barely had time to block as a staff smacked into his helmet and staggered the young man.**

**One Sun Wukong had entered the fray, grinning like a loon.**

"I have arrived!" Sun yelled as he stood up.

**Jaune just got off his knees when a fist caught him by his helmet and pushed him off to the side once more. Followed by a blast of music.**

"**I see most of the gang's all here," he chuckled as he saw Flynt and Arslan standing there.**

"Team leaders only huh?" Neptune laughed.

"How'd you know that?" Mercury asked.

"I'm an intellectual. And I looked up the other teams."

"**You better just give up now," Arslan threatened. "And leave this building."**

"**Ah...you have to make me," Jaune countered. Putting his hand on to his ear he spoke.**

"Built in comms device? Those would be useful," Tai said.

"They're already being used by armies," Qrow reminded him.

"But not Hunters. Then again not many use full on armor like that."

"True."

"**Guys...I'm going to switch my Semblance. I need to get serious." The people looked as Jaune take a deep breath before the golden parts of the armor began to glow.**

"He's looking more and more supervillain," Roman jokes again.

"**Huh...father never told me about those specs," Penny blinked.**

"**The only thing your father's armor gives me is defense and fancy wrist shields and blasters. The glow?" Jaune's eyes glowed blue. "That's all me."**

"Why do his eyes glow like that?" Sun asked the Curator.

"It's an indicator that his Semblance is in use," he replied.

"By why did the other's eyes glow as well?" Mercury asked this time.

Silence was his answer.

**Even the black blade in his hand came to life with a white Aura.**

"**Here I come," he said.**

**Jaune sped into the group, almost as fast as Ruby. In fact, it was that blur of movement that had given Jaune the opening needed to put his hand on Ruby's stomach and blasted her through the wall with his bracelet/blaster.**

Tai and Qrow winced upon seeing that. Yeah they may have to up her training just a smidge.

**When Sun tried to attack his staff got accidentally blocked by Arslan who tried to attack Jaune with her fist.**

**Using this time, he moved towards Arslan and stabbed his sword into the part of her kimono that was hanging off of her. Even without turning, he dodged the blades sent at him by Penny, before punching putting his hands on Sun's chest and blasted him away too.**

"Uh...what just happened?" Neptune asked. "How the heck is he doing better all of a sudden?"

**He ducked a wild swing from Arslan, before dodging away from an attack by Pyrrha. He then shot a beam at Penny who blocked the attack with her blades.**

**Two shots rang out and Jaune blocked one with his shield and the other was blocked by Arslan, who Jaune used as a shield by moving around her.**

"Oh man. She's not going to be happy about that," Sun winced.

"You know her?" Mercury asked curiously.

"Yeah. We've hung out. She's a bit prideful so using her as a human shield would piss her off."

"**Great," Ruby frowned. "Since there are so many of us in here, it's harder to hit him."**

"Wait don't tell me, that was part of his plan?" Roman asked. The thief looked at the Curator who was grinning. "That's fucking smart."

**Pyrrha kept taking shots at Jaune, who was now in a mess of people. "That's true, I'm surprised that he's this strong."**

**Penny began throwing more of her blades and Jaune finally grabbed his sword again and blocked all of them. "It's due to his mutated Semblance Aura Amp," she replied. "He has two forms to it."**

"So we get to hear about why he's strong here," Tai said relaxing in his chair.

"**Oh, and what's that?" Cinder asked as she sauntered into the building. Blue eyes saw her and they narrowed when she didn't start attacking.**

"Of course she would show her hand so early," Mercury grinned. "Cinder is a smart lady after all."

"**His first ability he calls Perfect Rhythm Tactics. It mixes his Aura with the others, which lets those connected make snap team decisions with just a glance at one another. That and it makes them far stronger than usual since Jaune is boosting their abilities. Like if they were all in a band and had to have the same rhythm."**

"So you mean to tell me that's how they made that weird maze? I call bullshit!" Neptune shouted.

"That's not it completely," the Curator told the blue haired boy. "While yes that is how it is set up, but it's also because Jaune blanketed the hillside with massive Aura to set where the Dust they use could go. And by thinking of how they want their Earth Dust to shape itself, by using Jaune's Semblance to help make their decisions faster, they built their maze. Of course they had to practice for months to get it down."

"They were lucky it was some sort of king of the hill thing or they would have messed up," Qrow chuckled.

"Actually, regardless of stage, they would have done this. Separate the opponent team they face and fight them on their own terms in the maze."

"Again…fucking smart," Roman reiterated what he said earlier.

"**That explains why the assholes outside were so hard to take down," Coco growled as she took her weapon and began to spray across the field, not caring who she shot at.**

"I can see that," Sun laughed.

"**What's the second?" Cinder hummed.**

"**He calls it Pinnacles. He assumes there are three steps to it. Hard Work, Great Wisdom and he doesn't know the last one yet," Penny informed them. "Hard Work lets him strengthen his body to an absurd degree. Now with the armor papa gave him, I think he might be even sturdier."**

"Sounds interesting, it's like the normal application of Aura but stronger." Tai said.

"**And Great Wisdom gives him precognition of future events up to a couple of seconds. They are not mutually exclusive and can be used in conjunction."**

"What she doesn't mention is the caveat in that Jaune can only see the most likely occurrence of events and the future is not set in stone," the Curator told them.

"Ah no wonder he's doing better," Mercury said, snapping his fingers. "He's literally predicting how people are going to react."

"**That would explain why he's handling all of us in a group so easily," Nebula stated** **as she took a moment to catch her breath. The black knight had used a shield encased fist to back hand her and it hurt a lot**.

**Jaune frowned as he saw all the people in the room and jumped out of the building, leaving everyone to blink and be confused.**

"What? Why would he do that?" Qrow asked. "He was winning."

"With those numbers, I'm pretty sure he would have been overrun eventually," Tai told his friend.

"True. Forgot about that."

"**He was only here for fourteen minutes, that means someone else can take a majority!" Sun shouted as it finally settled in what they needed to do. Once allies of convenience started to fight amongst themselves.**

"And mass chaos ensues with his departure," Roman chuckles. "Smart kid."

**Meanwhile, Jaune stood outside against the makeshift building before. The helmet he had on deconstructed itself, allowing the sweaty blond to close his eyes and take a deep breath.**

"Must be tiring fighting so many people," Mercury said.

"It always is," Roman sighed. "Group vs one fights a lot."

**When he opened his eyes, he could only grin at the sight before him. The mass chaos his team had created by holding back everyone but team leaders had caught everyone into its pace. **

**Yang was on a rampage since someone got something in her hair.**

"Oh. The firecracker isn't going to be happy seeing that," Qrow winced.

**Nora was happily throwing grenades everywhere.**

"Yup. I can see that," Sun said popping the p in the word.

**Velvet was using this time to copy weapons and using them against their owners.**

"Huh so that's her ability, neat!" Neptune grinned. He was curious about the rabbit Faunus after seeing her. That and she seemed like a cool girl like Coco.

**On and on it went, all across the hill was a mass free for all.**

**He heard three thumps next to him. Looking at either side of him, Jaune grinned at his team. "Good job guys," he complimented them.**

**All their helmets went away and showed very tired teens. "As much as that was fun, I'd rather not do it again," Sky groaned. "After the boost your Semblance gave us wore off, Yatsuhashi hit me hard enough I bounced on the ground."**

"**That's all you have to say about it?" Dove scoffed. "I took so many kicks to the chest from that Mercury dude."**

That caused the assassin to puff of up his chest in pride.

**Russell flipped them off. "I was used like a ragdoll by Valkyrie **_**and**_ **Xiao-Long." All four boys shuddered.**

After getting to know everyone, and a lot of the theater shuddered. The thought of two physically strong people utterly beating one person was an image they didn't want to think of.

"**Okay, that is pretty bad," they all agreed.**

**They enjoyed the carnage before them before they all started to laugh. "How long do you think it will take them to notice the boss is **_**still**_ **within the range of the throne?" Dove laughed.**

"What!?" Sun shouted. "How!"

"The building they made had a twenty foot radius. They had to stay within twenty-five feet of the throne," the Curator reminded them.

"And since they looked tired and defeated, no one would have bothered them!" Neptune said as the info clicked.

**Indeed, at the end of the first event, team ALBT stood with full points, letting them skip out on the first round of fights completely. This ended up putting a target on their backs. When Ozpin asked if Jaune had something to say, he couldn't help but smirk and look down at everyone.**

"**Ahem...thank you all, for being our stepping stones. We will use all this experience wisely," he said to the crowd, receiving some jeers. **

"Ballsy, I approve," Roman grinned.

"**Oh and teams Princess and Ruby?" His eyes narrow. "We're targeting you throughout this entire festival."**

"**What why!?" Ruby shouted.**

"**You know why!" he shouted back. "Your food fight cost us dearly. So we shall put you in the dirt for it."**

That had the people in the theater laughing. "A petty reason for revenge, and a smart mind? I'm going to say it again, this version of the kid is going to be a supervillain."

"**Didn't we enjoy that buffet?" Dove whispered to Russel, who elbowed him.**

"**Don't you want revenge too?" he whispered back.**

"**True…"**

"**So safe to say, we're going to be going for the top," Jaune finished up. "We'll be waiting in the second round." He gave them a smirk and walked off, causing everyone to want a piece of their team.**

**Screen Fades**

"Well that was fun," Tai grinned as he and the boys left.

The ones who entered next were Salem, Cinder, Emerald, Raven and team RWBY.

**The screen comes to life as a Bullhead arrives at Beacon. Several people walked out, all in Atlas Army Uniform.**

**But one stood out as he walked down the ramp. Black boots walked down the pristine metal ramp. Black pants followed, leading up to a white vest over a black shirt. Over that, was a white long coat and black gloves. A white tie completed the look.**

**Jaune Arc had his hair slicked back as he reached the bottom of the ramp. Turning to his side, he grunted. "I still don't understand why I'm doing this," he told Winter Schnee.**

"**You're here to fill out the team for Penny Polendina," she replied. **

"**I know that. Penny is a friend so I'd do anything for her. I'm asking why am I in a damn uniform?" he gestured to his look.**

"**You look good in it sir!" a peacock Faunus soldier said as he walked down the ramp.**

"**And it makes you seem intimidating," a snow leopard Faunus agreed as he followed.**

"**Besides, don't you like what Specialist Schnee chose for you?" a yak Faunus asked teasingly. That caused Winter to blush.**

"**I do and thank you for it," Jaune replied. "I don't like the hair though." He messed up his own hair revealing two horns. Once more Winter blushed at the look. "Shall we go?"**

* * *

Not as long as my previous one but hey it was fun to write.

Their armies are actually based on Royal Knights from Digimon. Jaune is Alphamon, Sky is Craniamon X, Russel is UlforceVeedramon X, and Dove is Duftmon X.

For the idea of Perfect Rhythm Tactics is based on _Kuroko no Basuket's_ Akashi Seijuro's Perfect Rhythm Plays.

And the Pinnacles are based off of, not Haki, _Prince of Tennis's_ Muga no Kyōchi aka the Selfless State as well as the Pinnacle of Great Work/Great Wisdom/ and the last one.

Please leave a review!


	45. Games? Games

Not going to lie some shit happened along the way to this chapter. First I wrote up one chapter and found I didn't like it. Second I had some family problems. Third, I lost my job. So, things are a bit hectic. The number of updates may get slower until I get a new job.

That and I also wrote the first chapter of a new story. Please check it out. (also the second chapter of that story was written up before I wrote this whoops.)

So this chapter is not what I promised sadly.

**First things first: To the guest who keeps putting insults, thank you. You're just adding to my reviews. Other than that, your words don't actually matter to me.**

**WeAreTheWorld:** Maybe? I haven't thought about it.

**MadMekMan:** maybe. I never actually finished Code Geass.

** :** Which Elizabeth are you talking about?

**Griffith Moses:** that would be weird indeed.

**K0t0Xleb:** Maybe!

**PersonalNinja Lux:** Yeah. I forgot to do a Gaim Chapter last time. I tried to do one every ten chapters.

**Luiscario:** Someone already did that.

**Cybersamurai:** Interesting idea. Someone did something similar already though.

**Ichika4594:** Nah, that would get me in trouble.

**Metalder Bunny:** I actually have all the ideas for the another Huntresses already done. As well as the ending. The problem will be getting there.

**The Black Wolf of the Arks: **THere's already another idea I have after Gaim for showing someone's growth. GEKIRED or as Adrian says it...Jan.

**Dragoonknight Agnim:** OOH Megaman Zero Sounds good.

**Gangsta72217:** Never saw it.

**Nixtyp: **Actually yes! That one is coming soon.

**Truck-sama:** I'll admit while I like Gil, I detest his personality.

**Wearycurmdegon:** Thanks for reviewing as always.

**S0undWav3Spr:** Nope!

**The Exiled Darkness:** I should...maybe…

**SGArkosfan:** Hey thank you. And keep up the good work man.

**Randomguest:** Soon.

**Janne Rolfe Jalandoni: **God, while I would love to, Solo Leveling tires me the fuck out.

**faightan gaims: **Lol king of the hill is funny.

**AzaiNagamasa: **I already have ideas for a DxD chapter.

And to everyone else, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, Game Grumps, Achievement Hunter, or Puffin Forest.

* * *

The entire theater shook as the lights went out for a second. There was some panic, and a few of the Jaunes there at the theater just vanished. Before being replaced all of a sudden with different Jaunes.

When the light came on, the Curator had his arms up and seemed to be panting. "Oh boy," the odd multiverse version of Jaune mumbled. "Seems like we had a universe quake."

"A what?" Salem asked intrigued.

"It happens when something big happens to the multiverse. Our entire beings shake. I wondered what happened," he explained.

The image on the screen vanished and he frowned. "It seems like we can't view this world for now."

"Why?" Emerald asked, looking at the blank screen.

"It seems to have been interrupted by the quake," the Curator sighed. Shaking his head, the man that looked like a theater usher snapped his fingers. The projector began showing something else. "I guess you'll just have to watch something else."

"Just a question, what was the world we would be seeing about?" Raven inquired.

"Oh a full Faunus team from Atlas going up against team RWBY in a training program they had."

"I bet we would have kicked their butts," Yang grinned as the projector started.

_**Boopity Boop bop!**_

"Wait...that sounds familiar," Blake said after a moment.

"That it does," Weiss agreed thinking about it.

**The Title appeared alongside the laugh of one Sun Wukong:**

_**Game Grumps 24 Hour Animation!**_

"Oh! It's one of the first worlds we saw!" Ruby clapped her hands. "They were so funny."

"This should be great," Cinder said sarcastically. Neither she, Salem, Emerald, nor Raven saw this world. And given how hyped the reaper was they didn't expect much from it.

"Oh great, these imbeciles again," Weiss complained.

"They were fun to watch! Especially, the F you in the A song," Yang snickered. Ruby blushed on remembering her bumble when that happened. She didn't mean to shout at the end! She didn't want butt sex!

**On the left was a picture of Sun's with a fake mustache and top hat, and on the right was Jaune with his own top hat and mustache. The only difference was Jaune had a monocle.**

**It then turns to a few large buildings and the sun hovering over it. From there, people could hear Jaune mumbling. Between Jaune and Sun, in their snazzy blue and pink suits respectively, was a board game. Jaune had tons of money and the monkey blond...not so much.**

"What is this?" Emerald asked, visibly perking up. That was a lot of money.

"Sun and Jaune are playing a board game known as Monopoly, a game about making money by buying property. And chance, of course. This is a dramatization of one of their games," the Curator explained.

"I saw a copy of that in the game room," Yang said happily. "We should try it."

"I would recommend against that. Monopoly tends to destroy friendships."

"Why would someone make that game then?" Blake asked confused.

"Because it's fun to beat others in games about money," Cinder scoffed.

"**Okay!" Sun shouted. The Faunus slammed his hand down with some cash. "Sixty-eight bucks and...some of my property." **

"Is that a lot?" Ruby asked no knowing the amount of money that was.

"You can buy a good chunk of the starting part of the board with that," the Curator replied.

**Jaune bridged his fingers and rolled his eyes. "Make it two hundred."**

"That's nearly three times as much as he wanted," Salem grinned. "I take it that the Arc boy is in a massive lead?"

"Very much," the Curator replied.

"So he's going to bully him economically. Good," Salem nodded her head. She could understand that well. Weiss did too, but it reminded her of her father a little.

**Sun gasped and flinched back. "Two hundred!?" Slamming both hands into the table now, he looked at his friend who was now reclining in his chair, feet on the table. "Are you some kind of fool?"**

"**I'd be a fool if I took sixty-eight!" Jaune laughed, pointing at the measly amount of money in front of Sun.**

"That he would," Raven nodded. "At least this one is smart enough to know when to make a deal."

"**A hundred and twenty," Sun said while trying to sound seductive. **

"Does he actually sound like that?" Yang whispered to Blake.

"No, he's never sounded like that," Blake told her partner. "It does sound weird though."

"**No!" Jaune laughed as he spread his arms into an x. "You are in no position to negotiate!"**

**The camera zooms into Sun's face. "What do you mean I'm not in a position to negotiate?" The camera then zooms out and shows Sun showing off his butt. "I'm in exactly the position to negotiate!" As he said that he spanked his own butt.**

That got laughs from the two sisters in the room. Emerald rolled her eyes, as did Cinder. Raven just scoffed along with Weiss. Blake found it just weird, and Salem? Salem giggled. "People haven't changed much apparently."

**Sliding over the large table, he stops before Jaune with bags of money. "I'm negotiating with you right now! And you're like…" He produces a puppet version of Jaune. "Maybe."**

"**Oh no Sun, you're in a position to beg." As Jaune says this, he places his hand on top of Sun's head and an ominous aura was about him.**

Raven and Cinder grinned at the pure display of power. Seeing that made them slightly acknowledge this one.

**Sun pulled back and sighed. "This would have been more fun if I owned the entire section." Through the giant window of their room, there was a giant robot shooting at things. "But somebody doesn't want to…"**

"Why is there even a robot out there!?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Dramatization duh," Ruby said as if it were obvious.

"**I know," Jaune says tauntingly. "Look how powerful you would have been." He takes, from his suit, a tiny mirror and shows a picture with Sun within getting into a car. And then a red building fell on top of him.**

"I get a feeling that means something," Emerald said.

"You can get four green houses on a single property. But once you own a monopoly of properties you can buy a red hotel that just fines you a lot of money."

"And Jaune is taunting him with the visions of success," Cinder nods. "I approve."

"**It's because someone doesn't want to give me that property," Sun grumbled. **

"**Yeah somebody doesn't." Jaune laughed. It moved to a place called Subpar Bucks. "It's not like you earned it."**

"I don't get the joke," Yang pouted. She didn't like being not part of a joke.

"There's a coffee chain out in some universes known as Starbucks," the Curator told her.

"**A fair trade! All I want is a fair trade!" Sun complained as he was now a barista. **

**Jaune in a business suit drinking the coffee Sun made scoffed. "Well, I want an unfair trade." This left Sun gaping.**

"He sounds just like my father right now," Weiss frowned.

"Don't worry it's just a game," Ruby reminded Weiss.

"**Why would you do that!? The game is unfair!" Sun complained.**

**Jaune laughed and they were back in that large office from the beginning. "Why would I do that? Because you are incredibly desperate!" Jaune even made large movements to show how grand he was.**

"I would do the same," Salem gleefully said, enjoying the suffering of the monkey Faunus.

"I would too my Mistress," Cinder agreed.

"As much as I dislike you, I too would do the same," Raven nodded.

"**I'm not desperate," Sun stutters. "Look how much money I have." He points at the money on the table. Which showed multiple 1 Lien Cards.**

"He's definitely desperate," Ruby nodded.

"Oh totally," Yang snickered.

"**Look at all the money you have!" Jaune chuckles as his money rains down around him. "You're rich!"**

"**Yeah, and I love it…" As Sun said that it showed he was now in a box in the corner near the trash.**

"I feel like I should be insulted," Blake mumbled.

"You shouldn't be," the Curator told her. "This version of Mr. Wukong was actually winning...until he messed up. This isn't some commentary on Faunus."

On the screen, some text appears in front of them. _A few games ago, Sun actually owed Jaune money but never paid him_. _People in this world say he's cursed to lose Monopoly against Jaune until he pays it back._

That had caused several laughs between the two groups.

"**It could be yours," the monkey Faunus said as he spread his small amount of money and one single property card. "If you let us trade properties."**

"**Oh my god you have so much money," Jaune said sarcastically.**

"**Fifty bucks dude!"**

"Take the deal, damn it!" Emerald shouted at the screen, surprising Cinder.

"Oh? You're taking the monkey's side?" Cinder asked her minion.

"I know where he is coming from, even if it is a game. The desperation he feels," Emerald said.

**The camera spun to Jaune who scoffed again. This time a helicopter with his cash flew by. "And I'm only going to keep getting more wealthy unless we make the trade." Sun had walked to Jaune at this point. The human blond spun a cane and pushed Sun out of the screen.**

"I like sassy Jaune," Ruby grinned.

"You like Jaune in general, sis," Yang teased Ruby. This time Ruby didn't blush since she accepted that fact days ago.

"**That...is total horseshit," Jaune said rolling his eyes.**

"**It's not horseshit because you can put down more properties!" Sun gripped the edge of the table to the point it cracked.**

"Well, he's not wrong about that. If he does take the trade Jaune could put more houses down," Blake told them.

"You obviously don't understand business quite yet," Weiss sighed. "If Jaune could just do what he wants with that money, he can probably force Sun to comply with his demands. Again like my father."

"**If you land on the things you are heading toward right now you'll owe me six hundred dollars." When Jaune said this his eyes were glowing as his face was framed in shadows.**

"I'm sure Jacques Schnee would look like that too when making deals with tiny companies," Cinder grinned. Weiss couldn't even refute that idea that she just said.

"**And a roll of the dice," Sun said confidently. He points at the board and his eyes narrow. "How frequent is that?"**

"**Let's see…" Jaune hummed.**

"**But if you own half the board it would happen much higher." **

"**If you roll a four, six, or seven," Jaune grinned. As he listed the numbers one hand grew that many fingers on a single hand.**

Again Ruby and Yang laughed at the absurdity of it all. Others not so much. "You guys suck at reacting to this sort of thing," Ruby pointed at everyone else. The screen paused.

"We're stuck with a bunch of stuck ups in a comedy viewing world," Yang stated. "Can we get a change of people please?"

"I can if these people are willing to leave," the Curator said. He turned to the people in the audience. "Who here wants to leave? I shall bring you in for the next world." Everyone save for Yang and Ruby raised their hands. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and gone were everyone, save the two sisters.

Now sitting there were Sun, Neptune, Ilia, Velvet, and Coco. "Sooo we get to see Jaune and others make fools of themselves? I'm in!" Coco grinned happily.

"Coco!" Velvet chastised her friend.

"I don't like the fact that they make me look like a fool," Sun frowned.

"You do tend to get too crazy sometimes dude," Neptune laughed.

"I'm okay with this," Ilia said while chewing on some popcorn. "Honestly I was fine reading some books from other worlds. Hunger Games was fun but more time with my new friends is good too."

"Finally people who understand us!" Ruby cheered.

**Sun crossed his arms and he scoffed this time. "Uh...not gonna happen." Sun threw the dice and the two blonds looked at it before they landed.**

"**That's a seven," Jaune laughed and clapped his hands. "Sun, thank you." Sun dropped his jaw, stunned. "Oh my god…" Those words said with a wheezing laugh.**

Since these people weren't as cutthroat or not into comedy as the others, they actually laughed when Ruby and Yang did as well. "Ah, it's good to have some people understand comedy," Yang said while wiping away a tear.

**An ugly tiny blue fairy appeared and spoke to Sun. "Don't worry. Persistence is the key!"**

**Jaune moved into the frame and grinned. "So Sun, want to make a trade?"**

**Sun kept staring dumbfounded at the dice. "Now you have to make it worth my while," Sun replied. This caused Jaune to laugh before the screen went dark.**

"A good twist ending if I say so myself," Sun grinned. "But that was a pretty short world."

"Oh, most worlds that involve these two tend to be more of snippets from what we've learned," Ruby told him.

"So we'll get to see more worlds?" Velvet asked.

"Usually non-action ones," Yang said as he remembered.

**The screen starts up and the people are in a space ship.**

"**Oh, I'm in here," Neptune said surprised as he stood in a room with computers.**

"**So we have Jaune, Neptune, Sun, and Weiss are the four in the room," Sage said as he looked at the four of them. All in space suits.**

"This world seems familiar," Ruby said, scratching her chin.

"You've seen this before," the Curator said. "But this is one of the few times you see them not in person. This is technically the Game Night universe."

"Oh sweet!" Neptune laughed. "That Universe is fun."

"**Okay, just type in and hit submit," Jaune replied as he hit buttons. Behind him, Yatsu was looking at his Scroll, slightly bored. Popping out from the top right corner of the screen was Nolan Proforio.**

"I don't know who that is," Coco said.

"Me neither," Sun nodded.

"He's a person from Shade who is visiting for the Vytal Festival," the Curator replied. "He got pulled in by Sun to join game night with friends."

"Why is Weiss there?" Velvet asked.

"Oh, she and Ruby were too sick to go to the usual girls night. So the guys allowed them to go to game night," the Curator provided the info.

"**So the response was!" Nolan said as he looked at a piece of paper.**

"**Here we go," Jaune said eagerly.**

"**Suck on this human answer!" Neptune laughed.**

"**The best thing to receive on Halloween is…" Nolan said carefully reading the paper.**

"Halloween? It sounds like a strange holiday," Ilia said. "What happens on it?"

"Originally it was a day used by some people to ward off evil spirits. But now, it's a time for kids to dress up in costumes to get candy. And teens and young adults to dress up in skimpy costumes to get lucky," the Curator told them.

"That sounds like my kind of holiday," almost everyone in the room said that for different reasons.

**The screen then showed Jaune, Neptune, and Sun with the words King-sized candy bars!**

"What's a king-sized candy bar?" Velvet asked. The Curator showed off the normal candy bar that was in the concession stand. Then he produced one three times its size.

"GIVE ME!" Ruby shouted as she ran up and grabbed both chocolate treats and back into her seat.

**Then the word lollipop appeared beneath Weiss.**

"**YO! LOLLIPOP!?" the entire group shouted in surprise.**

"I take it lollipops aren't good during Halloween?" Ilia said. Huh, now that would be a fun snack later. May get some lollipops after this.

"Oh no, they are still good. But to most people? It is nothing compared to king-sized candy bars," the Curator said.

"I can see why they think she's...what is happening in this game by the way?" Coco asked.

"Oh, it's a game played on the TV and you use your Scrolls to input answers. There's a couple of evil aliens in the group. And the people have to figure out who they are before the end of the time limit. If they don't catch all of them, humans lose."

"And how do you deduce the aliens?" Neptune wondered. He found this game to sound fun! Might grab a few people to join him and play it in the game room.

"Every round there's a task shared to everyone. However, the aliens get a different but similar one. Those who are far off from the answers tend to be the aliens."

"And thus the lollipop problem," Neptune nodded his head.

"**You're in trouble!" Sage shouted.**

"**I am so confused," Weiss said as she held a lollipop. "I'm very confused. Is that not something you want?"**

"I agree though. Lollipops are amazing," Ruby said munching on her...huh this one is called a Crunch Bar. Sweet. She ran out real quick to get a drink and ran back inside. Instead of a cold drink this time she was holding a mug with something brownish yellow, with froth at the top.

"Whatcha got there?" Yang asked.

"Something called butterbeer," Ruby said sipping. "It tastes good but they said to be careful, there's a little alcohol in it."

"Wait, they gave you alcohol but not me!?" The blonde shouted, irked.

"There's less than a percent of alcohol in that," the Curator replied. Ruby gave a small sigh of happiness at the taste. "Just a small kick." Yang grumbled as she walked out and grabbed her own cup of butterbeer.

"**Well...based on the other three answers," Jaune said pointing to three pictures of giant candy bars. Behind him, Sage was laughing.**

"**Don't worry it was an okay answer," Ruby told Weiss. "Calm down."**

"It was an okay answer, not a good one though," Ilia snickered.

"**Nah it's not," Jaune said throwing the two of them in a jail cell.**

"**I literally love lollipops," Weiss said confused.**

"Okay, what is her obsession with it here?" Sun asked. "Does she really like lollipops that much?"

"No obsession. She just makes enough money to buy king-sized candy bars all year long. So it has no meaning to her," the Curator replied.

"**Yeah blow pops are fun," Ruby replied.**

"Before you ask, it's a lollipop with gum in the center of it," the Curator replied.

"Man that world has all the treats," Ruby complained.

"**She didn't write blowpops, she wrote lollipops!" Nolan told them. "Are you a kid in a goddamn hospital?" As he said that, Weiss was suddenly dressed as a little girl in a hospital bed attached to an IV drip.**

"This drawing is rather good," Neptune chuckled. "All of them were, honestly."

"How'd you know that?" Yang asked.

"Did you forget that most worlds are shown throughout the theater?" Ilia smirked. Yang blushed, she did forget about that.

"**Who puts lollipops?" Sage demanded.**

**Suddenly they were in court and Weiss was in the seat. Weiss was trying to defend herself but stuttering.**

"**Blowpops are fine and all but that's no king-sized candy bar," Jaune reprimanded her as a lawyer.**

"**Look, I'm really human," Weiss tried to defend herself.**

"**Yeah, she's just Atlesan," Sun chuckled.**

"Sick burn, me," Sun complimented his other self.

"**Guys, it's three on one," Weiss told them. For some reason, Weiss was a yellow ball with a bow against three colored blobs.**

"**The odds are bad for you," Sage laughed.**

"That they are Weiss cream," Yang giggled. Ruby nodded her head and smiled. It was good to see Weiss having fun though.

"**Okay stop with your excuses, we've had enough," Weiss told them. She was suddenly on the floor as Jaune loomed over her.**

"**Man, Weiss you got caught on the first round," he told her. Weiss glared at him. "And I know it sucks."**

"It does," Velvet said nodding her head. "It always sucks when you get taken out first."

"**Well," Weiss said as she stood up with a little sign that said **_**Arc/Rose PD. Totally an Alien. **_"**When I gave a normal answer."**

"What…" Ruby said dropping her jaw.

"I thought he had sex with Ciel here!" Sun shouted.

"He did," the Curator said. "And Ruby didn't care. Although this version of her likes to share."

"She likes to what?" Yang said dropping her jaw.

"We can talk about it later," Ruby shushed her sister. She didn't mind sharing herself...but she needs to speak to Pyrrha and Penny about it.

"**It doesn't help that you put a nonsense answer," Sage said with a grin.**

"**Nonsense answer?" Weiss stutters. "What else do you get on Halloween?" She was put in an ejection pod as Jaune glared at her.**

"**CANDY!" he shouted at her.**

"They really don't like each other here," Yang said blinking. "It's a weird contrast honestly."

"It is," Coco nodded. "Also surprised you used the word contrast right."

"I'm both sexy and smart," Yang grinned.

"**Roy you have nothing, my friend," Sage laughed as the brown-skinned boy turned green and only had a single eye.**

"He's part of Nolan's team," the Curator said when the teens looked at him.

"**Okay, the aliens are either Nolan, Yatsu, or...Sage," Jaune theorized with Sun. On the screen were the words Suspects (according to Jaune).**

"Why is he leading the charge?" Velvet asked.

"If you've noticed honey bun, that Jaune in this world tends to be the best when it comes to games," Coco chuckled.

**There was a box of for sure that had the image of Roy as an alien and an angry Weiss. Possible had a square with the image of the three guys Jaune had suggested. And at the very bottom was Ruby as an "alien sympathizer."**

"Why?" Ilia asked confused.

"Ruby tends to just go chaos when she doesn't understand what's going on," Yang teased her sister. That got a few laughs at her expense.

"**Look, I love my fellow humans," Nolan said. "And…" Suddenly he was in the airlock with Roy and Weiss. "I don't want the coldness of spACCCCEEEE!"**

"**Who shot them out?" Jaune asked.**

"**I did," Neptune sighed. "Let's see who they are."**

"We get to see the reveal!" Sun clapped his hands and stood at the edge of his seat. "I wonder who's the bad guys."

"**Are they gone?" Sage asked while Yatsu nodded.**

"**Yeah, let's check it out," Weiss said angrily. **

**Roy transformed into an alien, as did Nolan. But Weiss stayed normal with her arms crossed.**

"Oh no!" Velvet gasped. The group was so sure that it was Weiss given that lollipop comment! "Then who is it?"

"**Yatsu what are you!?" Neptune demanded as he pointed his gun at the taller man.**

"**It's not me I swear to god!" Yatsu shouted holding his arms up.**

**A dark laugh and shadow went over everyone and it showed that Sage had become the alien.**

"**Sage! I knew it was you, Sage!" Neptune shouted.**

"I did not see that coming," Neptune said, wide-eyed. Who would have thought their teammate was the bad guy all along.

**It cut to the ghosts of Jaune and Weiss arguing. "What sort of answer was lollipop!?" Jaune demanded from her.**

"**IT'S A CANDY YOU BITCH!" Weiss shouted at Jaune. Suddenly their face was against one another sneering.**

Yang, Ruby, and Neptune dropped their jaws. Hearing Weiss curse was something they never expected. And in other parts of the theater Winter and Weiss were pretty much the same.

"**You killed us all!" Jaune argued. And on the ship, it showed Sage laughing with the words winner over his head.**

"**That was the most useful lollipop in history," Sage laughed. As did Nolan and Roy. "You guys were killed by a lollipop."**

"Okay, we'll have to make sure that if we ever play with Weiss, we ask her to remember to play with us normal folks in mind," Ilia told the others.

"Yup," Ruby nodded her head.

**The screen changed.**

**A very crudely drawn map had appeared and Jaune on a cloud appeared. He was drawn more pudgy than normal.**

"**In pitching tabletop RPG," Jaune sighed as he looked at the camera. Suddenly he was on a baseball field and throwing a ball at Sun. "I've discovered that for my group to play my one bad game." Suddenly four more balls appeared. "I need to make four worse games and pretend to give them a choice." Sun gasped at the four crudely drawn balls going toward him.**

"What the heck?" Coco snorted. "What the heck is happening?"

"In this universe, Jaune never became a hunter but a scientist. However, his side job is putting videos on DusTube that relate to O&O," the Curator said happily. "This is one of the many worlds he stays as a civilian but the nerds in the groups all know who he is."

"**So…" Jaune, at a table, held his hands up and five pieces of paper appeared. "So here are the options for…" Jaune said the next part in a gameshow-esque way. "ARC'S NEXT CAMPAIGN~!"**

**Campaign 1**

The teens jumped as the transition happened, for there was a scary sound. "We did not need a jump scare," Velvet pouted.

"**In this game, players will be playing as microorganisms gifted sentience." The image of Pyrrha's face was in a Petri dish. Suddenly this tiny oddly shaped version of Pyrrha was happily drifting in a black void.**

"**Floating through the void of space thinking about life, the universe, and the meaning of everything."**

"Brothers, that sounds so boring," Neptune groaned.

"That's the point dude," Sun elbowed his friend.

**Campaign 2**

"**All the players are minimum wage workers at a Burger Queen Restaurant." This time it was the image of Ren in an orange fast food uniform in front of a cash register. Nora was behind him carrying several dirty trays of food.**

"**They'd be waiting tables and trying to cover rent each month for their apartment." It showed an image of a very luxurious apartment with several dollar signs next to it.**

**Jaune appeared next to the disgruntled Ren. "The game will only have two stats: money or...just getting over it." The boy with the pink streak glared at him. "All problems will be solved by money or just getting over it."**

**He then grinned and threw a soft punch at Ren who blocked it. "And instead of damage, everything will just hit your wallet."**

**Several Lien flew out of Ren's wallet who was suddenly crying in despair.**

"Why do I get a feeling this game was meant for everyone that isn't Weiss," Yang laughed.

"Man, minimum wage jobs suck sometimes. I doubt that would have been a fun campaign," Coco mumbled.

**Campaign 3**

"**THE PLAYERS WILL BE EPIC ADVENTURERS!"**

**The screen showed Team RWBY standing happily on a hill, sun shining on them.**

"**...who just finished a campaign and is dealing with post-game bureaucracy." The image changed to them at a desk. Ruby had swirls in her eyes, Blake had her nose buried in a large textbook with a question mark over her head, Yang covered in paperwork, and Weiss furiously working on some papers.**

"**Namely working on tax and paperwork on their gold and holdings."**

"That's just adulthood! I don't want to experience that in a game!" Ruby complained.

"Amen," Ilia said high fiving the girl.

**Campaign 4**

**This shows team STRQ all dressed in green with bows and arrows. Qrow looked confused, Raven angry, and Summer had stars in her eyes.**

"**Everyone plays as rangers. First level rangers."**

**Then it switched to a picture of a short bearded Tai, with a bird on his head.**

"**Dwarves. Everyone is a dwarf. Dwarf Rangers. No revised rangers either."**

"..." No words were said from the people, except for the chuckling Sun. "Okay, that does seem fun."

**Campaign 5**

**The last image is that of team CFVY looking like mice. Coco still had her beret, Yatsuhashi was bigger than others, Velvet had long ears, and Fox was blinded.**

"**Everyone plays as mice. As the Mouseguard!"**

**Everyone of Team CFVY drew swords and held them aloft intertwined with one another.**

"That one also seems cool to do," Neptune pointed out. "So it's either the fourth or fifth one."

"Maybe the fourth one?" Velvet suggested.

**Jaune appeared again behind a DM screen.**

"**This was how I was hoping my players would change to Mouseguard," Jaune pointed at the image of CVFY again. Slowly he frowned. **

"**But after explaining, my group couldn't decide if I wanted a dwarf ranger campaign or a Mouseguard Campaign." He put his hands together and took a deep breath. "So, I don't think it's happening."**

**The screen closed.**

"That was some fine time killer," Ilia said stretching. They left while the six previous females entered and took their seats once more. However, joining Blake and Weiss were Pyrrha and Nora.

"Let us see what the world has to offer," the Curator hummed. Suddenly, the lights turned red and the doors locked. "Oh dear, a dark universe?"

"Interesting," Salem hummed. While the scarecrow world was interesting, it didn't catch her attention too much. "What shall we see?"

"I hope it's not scary," Nora pouted.

**People were running and shouting. A city was in ruins as flames lit the night sky orange. Soldiers and Hunters all fired into the smoke-filled sky trying to hit something in there.**

"**Keep firing!" a cop shouted. "Whoever that is is trying to get Mistral!" He was suddenly silenced when a beam of black Aura with a white outline crashed into where he was standing, obliterating him and anyone around him.**

"Oh my god," Weiss gasped. The other girls from Beacon dropped their jaws too. Raven looked interested, as did all the other women. Emerald felt uneasy.

**Suddenly the smoke began to swirl as something landed on top of a tall building. It kept swirling for a moment before it dispersed. Standing there was a person ****wearing a dark grey vest, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants, and pointy white boots. **

**His face was Jaune's but the hair was black. The cruel smirk on his face didn't help matters.**

Despite knowing this one was evil, Pyrrha blushed. The look suited him.

"**Waiting for the Maidens suck," Jaune grunted as numerous bullets but seemed to have no effect. "I guess I'll just have to keep myself busy before mother decides its time to take enact her plan."**

**Grinning down at the people below him, he raised his hand and a black and white ball of aura appeared. Throwing it down onto the ground, three blocks of streets went up in flames. The screams of those he hit filled the air along with the ember.**

"He's a monster," Blake uttered in fear.

**Under him, his name appeared. Jaune, son of Salem.**

"My son?" Salem tested the words and found that she liked it.

* * *

So yes, next dark world is based on a Jaune based on Goku Black's skillset. Tell me what you think. Please, leave a review!


	46. Pink is the New Black

I've been to eight interviews in two weeks. No call-backs just yet, but I'm feeling hopeful! Here is the next chapter. I shall respond to comments in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Dragon Ball Super.

* * *

Everyone in the theater saw what was happening, for the last time they saw a dark universe, it was creepy as hell. Those within the main room were stuck to their seats once more.

"Damn it," Blake hissed. She didn't like this at all. She left for one video only to be taken hostage for another.

"This one seems to be a bother," Weiss said through grit teeth.

"I don't know," Salem laughed. "I would like to see how my son works after all."

"You are talking to this too easily," Raven frowned at the Queen of Grimm. But then again, this was about her child.

**The city of Vale was on higher alert.**

**From every CCT call they had received, it seemed a person of mass destruction was heading their way. After it had ransacked cities in Vacuo, but didn't attack the capital for some reason. This person dressed in black had just made tons of refugees.**

"Why didn't he attack the capital?" Nora asked worriedly. She didn't like evil versions of her Fearless Leader. They've only seen one before, but this one seemed so terrible!

"He said he hated waiting for a Maiden," Raven said. Her eyes turned to Salem and her cohorts. "I assume you don't know where any of them are." When the trio of ladies glared at her, Raven smirked. That means she's still off their list.

**The same was happening now. Several hundreds of people were flooding into the capital, in need of shelter and protection. Others had already abandoned their homes in hopes to avoid the problem. Thus now there was overcrowding within homes and the streets.**

"That would make sneaking in far easier," Emerald hummed in thought. "Far too many people to talk to, too many to notice, too many people to keep count of."

**That also increased the amount of crime and negativity within Vale, so constant need to watch for Grimm attacks has grown as well.**

"That is an excellent set up," Cinder said with a smirk. That was something easy to do and would keep people in the wrong direction. She could appreciate that.

**And so now through the now more populated city, even Huntsmen/Huntresses-in-training were told to patrol the streets to ensure nothing violent happens.**

That caused many people to frown. They shouldn't be patrolling like that at least not until their second semester! "This version of Jaune knows exactly what he is doing," Salem stated proudly.

**The camera moves to a morgue. Numerous people had come in with dead members, some dying upon entering the city. This caused numerous places such as the morgue, hospital, and cemetery to fill quickly.**

"That is such a sad thing to see," Pyrrha said. The redhead couldn't think of what life would be like in that situation.

"It could be worse," Emerald said. "At least people aren't killing one another in the streets."

"It's not as bad as what would it be in Mantle or Vacuo in times of need," Weiss agreed with the thief.

**It then focused on a coroner who was looking over a body. It was the body of a young man with black hair and rather toned. The coroner was looking at him humming. **

"He looks good in this one. Not too much muscle and just the right definition," Raven grinned. Even if he was working with the people she hates.

Pyrrha nods her head absentmindedly. She agreed wholeheartedly.

"**John Doe, age between seventeen and twenty-one, looks to be in good form. And after a cursory look at his body, I can't seem to find anything wrong with him so far. I will now start cutting and looking into his insides," the coroner said into a recording device. He went to grab a scalpel only to freeze when he heard a chuckle.**

"**Don't worry about that. Here, you can use my blade," a male voice laughed. Before the coroner could see who spoke, a blade made out of black and white aura pierced his chest. And with a simple movement, the blade bisected the coroner horizontally at the chest.**

Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, and Weiss were mortified by the brutality of what they saw. The other students and nonhunters were the same. It was visceral and unlike the other worlds, showed all of the blood. It was just like the Caw Goes the Crows world.

And that's nothing about the fact he's hurting innocent people. Salem, however, could only feel pride for her son here.

**Jaune swung his feet off the table and onto the cold floor. Rolling his neck, several pops could be heard as he stretched his limbs. "I hate being in a death-like state," Jaune said through a pained groan. "Sneaking in with the refugees and faking a heart attack. It was a smart plan Watts, but not your best one."**

"So he wasn't dead but he faked his heart attack? That sounds ridiculous!" Weiss stated. She couldn't wrap her mind around how stupid the plan was.

"Not to mention the fact that he had stopped his heart to the point that it looked like it had stopped," Blake said. "That is some dedication to the role."

**After he finished though, he focused on himself and the shadows in the room converged on in him. The shadows formed around his body until they began to solidify. After a minute they had become the clothes he wore.**

"Okay, how did Jauney do that?" Nora asked, being quite confused. "What did he do!? That was so cool!"

"Magic," the Curator replied. Nora wanted to reply with how was that possible, but then stopped. That made sense, given that his mom was the creepy Grimm Lady.

**Although, he did have a new piece of clothing. Dangling on his right ear was a silver earring with an emerald jewel on it. "Cindy had better appreciate this. Mother asked me to provide a distraction when her Breach Plan failed." **

"What?" Cinder said snapping. How did her plan go wrong? Something must have happened to derail it.

"**Maybe I'll meet the two teams that stopped it. RWBY and JNPR…" Jaune grinned as he stepped through the doors.**

"So, our teams had stopped whatever you were planning," Pyrrha grinned at Cinder. "Whatever you were planning failed because of us." The false Maiden glared before grinning.

"At least your boy toy is on my side this time," Cinder spat out. "You might be stuck with whatever lame person your heart hates." That made Pyrrha flinch.

**Team CRDL was going through the streets, eager to get paid for such an easy job. Walk around the city, ensure people don't cause a ruckus by making their ruckus, and it helped them use their authority on the people they hate! It was a win-win for them.**

"Brothers above they are even worse here than they are in our world," Blake frowned.

**Sadly, during their patrol was when a building blew up. Screams of fear began to echo into the night.**

"**Shit we should go look at what's happening," Cardin said. "If we don't, people are going to say bad shit about us."**

"Terrible wastes of space," Raven frowned. There was nothing worse than scum like that, who only worked for glory. They were the ones to die the fastest.

"**Right!" His team shouted. They readied their weapons and ran forward, pushing the people out of the way. What they arrived at was a block that was leveled, filled with cops, fighters, and medics. And of course, corpses.**

"H-How long has it been since his attack," Weiss stutters. The death and destruction were on another level. And from just one person too.

"From what little info we have...only five minutes or so," the Curator told them.

"Holy shit," Emerald gasped. She was sure that even her Mistress...no, Cinder couldn't do that.

**Sadly, a lot of them were covered in smoke from the fire. However, they could hear movement as well as combat. The sounds were far too close, as well as some sounds that didn't sound too family-friendly.**

"**Help me! I can't feel my leg!"**

"**My child! Has anyone seen my-"**

"**Please gods don't hurt me-" That was followed by the sound of something wet.**

**It was utter destruction that they saw. The team was not prepared for a situation like-**

"**Oh?" a voice cut through the air, making everyone freeze. Team CRDL was on edge as that one word made them feel threatened. From the wreckage, and dragging a corpse by their skull, Jaune came out smirking. The smoke was wafting off his body as if some sort of nefarious cloak.**

"His theatrics remind me of one of Ozma's various lives," Salem said. "But the way he does it is splendid." Again she felt pride for this alternate son of hers.

**And the boys instantly looked at his bloodied hand, to which he so casually dropped the corpse of the woman. And to their horror, the woman's face was destroyed. Caved in by just the sheer force of his grip alone.**

"I think I'm going to hurl," Nora said at what she saw on the screen. She was okay with breaking legs but this was too much!

"**You guys have Aura, please prove to be better entertainment than these fools," Jaune casually said. The dark-haired boy flicked his hand and the blood was flung onto the pavement.**

"Slick," Neo whispered from her spot in the lobby. While she had gotten to know the Strings version, this one was pretty cool as an assassin.

"**What the fuck are you saying?" Cardin asked, his voice both fearful and angry. What was this guy?**

**Before they could react though, Jaune vanished and appeared in the middle of all of them. His hands flew into motion, punching all of them with enough force that it sent them flying.**

"I blinked, what just happened?" Emerald asked. Cinder frowned as she didn't see it either. Neither did Raven, nor anyone else in the theater. Except for the Curator, Salem, and Ozpin. The way Jaune had gone into motion was different. His movements were refined. There was no wasted movement at all.

**All their Scrolls dinged, showing that they were all in the red, below thirty percent, from those punches. And as Cardin struggled to get up, he watched in horror as his team was destroyed. **

**Dove barely got his bearings when a fist went through his face. Literally through his face.**

"Oh gods," Pyrrha said. The redhead gripped her arm seats and tried to close her eyes but couldn't. The force of the screen was making her watch.

**Sky stood up and a blast of Aura erupted through his torso, dismembering him.**

"He exploded," Blake said, almost throwing up. That was disgusting.

**Russel was beheaded but Cardin couldn't see how.**

"I'm pretty sure it was his Aura Blade," Salem said happily. Oh, this child was wonderful! To be able to do such things was a joy to watch.

**When the captain of the team stood up, a hand grabbed his throat and began to crush his windpipe. It was a disappointed face that met Cardin's indigo eyes. "You are weak. I only hit you and your cohorts three times each and you went out."**

"Three hits per person to take them down to thirty percent?" Raven mumbled. Turning her head to the Beacon students, she spoke once more. "How weak are they?"

"They are a bit on the defensive side but they aren't all too skilled," Blake responded. "But to think that was all it took to stop them."

"**What are you?" Cardin manages to choke out. **

"**Me? I am the most splendid being in all of Remnant," Jaune replied cockily before stopping. "Behind my mother of course." He brought up his right hand, covered in his Aura Blade, and shoved it through Cardin's chest killing him.**

"Just...just wow," Emerald had stuttered to think of what to say upon seeing that. There was no way she could say anything nice about what just happened. This person was insane.

**He dropped the body and rolled his neck. "I should go find something more challenging than them."**

**Closing his eyes, the monster of a man focused. His Aura reached out and found various stronger ones. Most were in Beacon but since he was told to avoid that to let Cinder do her job, so he focused on the ones towards the other parts of Vale.**

"So that means she's already in Beacon," Ozpin tells Glynda. "Do you think this plan will continue once we return."

"I'm not sure sir," his deputy headmistress told him. "We'll be prepared either way."

"**I think I got something fun that way." Blue eyes opened and he began to float before flying off somewhere else.**

"So all this flying and what not is based on magic, I take it?" Raven asked the Curator. He simply nodded. "And that Aura Blade of his is his Semblance."

"It seems so," he told her. The Curator was at a loss for some of these worlds. Again, his theater rarely if ever showed Dark Worlds.

**Team CVFY was helping people vacate the premises. Whatever had started this attack had destroyed a massive portion of the city walls. This allowed Grimm to start invading. So they, along with numerous Atlesian soldiers, Knights, and Paladins, were handling the mess. Other teams were there too.**

"Oh no," Blake gasped. Their friends were the targets. And while she's not as good friends with them as Team JNPR was, she was still friendly with the group. Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora were also feeling worried for them.

Coco and Velvet were on edge as well. It may not be them but for some reason, they felt their counterparts' dread as well.

"All of that force is needed to suppress the Grimm?" Winter asked in worry. The amount shown entering through the wall was astonishing in the worst way possible. It was like an army of ants attacking a picnic.

**Coco was using Gianduja to tear through numerous Imps, Beowolfs, and Ursa that were charging through the breach. Next to her Velvet was using Anesidora, her weapon in the form of her friend's as they used the Gatling gun function to destroy the numerous monsters.**

"I'm happy they're able to push them back but…" Pyrrha let it hang because the person they were following hadn't attacked them.

"Yeah….this may not end up well for our friends," Nora pouted. She hated seeing bad guy versions of her fearless leader.

"**There's so many of them!" Velvet shouted as her weapon took a break and Yatsuhashi and Fox jumped in to handle some in melee.**

"**How are there so many?" Coco said through grit teeth. "It's worse than what happened to those villages." She stopped shooting and urged people to keep running to the bunkers hidden all around Vale.**

"We/They have those?" Blake and Emerald asked in surprise. They don't know much about Vale so that little tidbit was useful to know.

**Suddenly the sound of fighting stopped as everyone saw the Grimm had halted their advance. Instead, they all had pulled back closer to the breach in the wall. "What in the world?" Yatsuhashi asked.**

"**It seems that my splendor precedes me with my followers." The Grimm part as Jaune walked through. He smiles at the people who are frozen in their spots. The villain patted the head of a Beowolf next to him as he stopped.**

"I think his air for dramatics is worse than Roman's," Cinder frowns. She then rolled her eyes thinking about this version of Jaune and Roman becoming friends, and for some reason that annoyed her. Their egos would be so huge.

"**What the fuck?" Fox said as he stared at the man walking through.**

"**You four," Jaune pointed at Team CVFY. "If any of you can impress me, I'll let those people go. None of these Grimm will go after them."**

"I don't trust him," Weiss stated. Why would this evil version of Jaune do that?

"Listen to his wording Schnee," Raven said, who was also frowning. "He's using exact words."

The white-haired girl took a moment to think of what he said and gasped. "These Grimm…those Grimm won't attack but others will!"

"Such a good son," Salem sighed happily.

"**Yeah right. Prove it!" Coco stated. Jaune chuckled and snapped his fingers. All the Grimm around Jaune retreated through the wall. The man in black raised his arms to either side and smirked. Coco and several other people dropped their jaws. "Oh shit."**

"**He proved it," Yatsuhashi gasped.**

"Damn it," Nora cursed. "He kept his word, like every Jauney we've seen."

"As stated before, every version of Jaune Arc started from the same template, just something along the way changed him, even the dark ones," the Curator reminded him. Much like Crocea Mors version had Jaune's tenacity in a demonic way.

**Fox immediately grabbed his Scroll and sent a call to Professor Goodwitch. "Mr. Alistair, what is happening?" she demanded in worry. Thankfully the Atlesian Knights were also recording at the same time and reporting to the General. **

**So he was also watching in fear. He knew Salem had made her move with this person. And his response to that…**

**All the Atlesian military units pointed at their guns at Jaune and opened fire. Even one airship signaled for the people there to leave the area. "Evacuate the fashion district of Vale! Atlas will bombard the blocks between Fourth and Seventh Street!"**

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Emerald asked no one in the room.

**The glee on Jaune's face left as he heard the announcement. It was replaced by the look of sheer disgust and rage. His blue eyes glowed white as the bullets were about to hit. Team CVFY ran from the spot as one of the airships shot artillery on to the point where the boy was. The Grimm didn't move from their spot as the hail of fire continued onto the spot. The cloud of debris and Dust was large enough to hide away the hole in the wall. When the assault stopped, everyone watched carefully for any movement.**

"Do you think that worked?" Blake asked Weiss.

**Only to jump as a black and white beam shot from the cloud, destroying several Knights. Several beams came from the cloud again, destroying more of the Atlesian Knights as well as all the Paladins. **

"I think that means it did not," the heiress told her friend.

**This continued for a couple of seconds, destroying all the Knights and the pilots of the Paladins. The dust settled and a very angry Jaune was glaring at the airship. "I guess I won't be enjoying myself with you. That thing has annoyed me." His Aura suddenly flared and engulfed his body.**

"Uhh...what is he doing?" Nora asked. It felt familiar.

"I think he's about to copy another world we saw already," the Curator gagged.

**It slowly began to morph from white and a dark pink color. His once black hair changing to match the shade of his Aura and his eyes did the same. **

"He just ripped off Saiyan Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

**He lifted himself off using magic and flew towards the airship that attacked him. "Guys," Coco said, dropping her jaw. "I think Vale might be in trouble."**

"Those words are an understatement," Salem laughed. Oh yes, if she had a son it would be like him. If it was earlier in her life, during the age of gods, she would have hated a son like the one on screen. This one though? He was perfect.

**The scene in the Atlesian airship was utter chaos. The being they had fired at had turned pink and had cut his way through the hull of the ship. The alarm was blaring as a blade made out of pink energy had sliced through both metal and flesh.**

**Corpses had begun to litter the hallways as the bullets bounced off of Jaune's flesh. The look of rage had not left Jaune's face as someone had interrupted his fun.**

That had sent shivers down numerous spines. The way it spoke of Jaune made it sound like a spoilt child had all this power. It was a rather unnerving thought to see a child with this much power.

**These pesky machines and mortals were trash, all of whom were besmirching his mother's world. All he wanted was to ensure her vision would go through and while he was willing to wait for it to happen, he was not one to take slights against himself or his mother lightly.**

**So these vermin from Atlas would be destroyed.**

"No, he is not a child," Weiss said aloud. This caught people's attention. "The way he thinks, the way he acts is that of a noble, not a child. He just thinks so highly of himself that we think he's one."

"Ah he's narcissistic," Pyrrha concluded.

"**Wait! Stop!" an engineer begged before a pink blade made completely of Aura stabbed through his chest. Jaune had fired Aura at any automaton that was there but people, oh, he made sure to personally kill any human or Faunus in his way with his own hands.**

"That is disturbing," Nora frowned. "He must not like it when people bother him."

**Through a porthole, he saw numerous Bullheads fly off. "I'll get them later," he said. "But I should destroy this ship."**

**He aimed his hand up and a black and pink beam shot from his palm. It tore through the roof of the hallway and up through every level. Jaune flew up after that and floated in the sky, glaring at the bridge. He couldn't tell if that vermin that ordered to fire at him was on that but he cared not.**

"**Begone," he uttered. The word was lost in the wind as a pink orb appeared in his hand and shot toward the airship. Upon contact, the entire thing was set ablaze. The damage causing it to drop...right onto the middle of Vale.**

"Brothers…" Blake gasped. That was not something she was expecting, no one, not even the villains, had expected that.

**It crashed, killing hundreds of people in the city.**

"So much death and destruction," Pyrrha uttered in shock. This was not her Jaune at all and it made her sick to see what was happening.

**It was a shame he couldn't go to Beacon since he was busy but...a dark grin grew on his face. He can feel numerous people with large Aura converging. Oh, he'll have fun with them.**

**G**l**i**_**t**_ch!

"Oh no," the Curator said. "A glitch in a Dark World? This is a first. It also cut off most of this viewing."

**It was an unspecified time later and Jaune was sipping tea on the balcony of his room overlooking the Land of Darkness. His eyes open as he felt a disturbance.**

**And standing there as a glitch appeared were two people. One was Another Pyrrha, who looked confused. The other was one Summer Rose, dressed in a black cocktail dress that had a plunging neckline, showing off a lot of her cleavage. Her silver eyes immediately land on Jaune and she grins.**

"Another Summer?" Raven said in surprise. What was this? Did that mean a version of her old leader had been brought so low to accept a deal from that twisted version of Pyrrha Nikos?

**Jaune stared, his eyes glowing before he paused. "Well, this is a surprise," he said before placing down his teacup. "What is a person from the other side of the veil doing here?"**

"**Beyond the veil?" Pyrrha asked curiously.**

The Curator gasped. "No wonder…" he said softly. When Salem looked at him, the Curator frowned. "I will explain if he does not."

"**Hello good looking," Another Summer greeted Jaune. She licked her lips and looked him up and down. "First time I've seen any version of you in all black. And I have to say, I could eat you right up."**

Pyrrha felt on edge, as well as the Summer in the theater. This one seemed to like Jaunes, like all the other Another Huntresses, but the way she carried herself was wrong.

"**I care not for your carnal desires," Jaune retorted with disgust. His eyes bore into Summer's and they looked away from one another. Seemingly they saw something that they did not like about one another.**

"So it seems like there needs to be an affinity between Another Huntress and their prey," the Curator hummed.

"I hope none of them go after Fearless Leader then," Nora said grumpily. She did not like these people at all. Not even her alternate self!

"**Again what does one from the other side of the veil have planned for here?" Jaune repeated, sipping more of his tea. He didn't seem worried at all as two people suddenly appeared before him.**

"**And again, beyond the veil?" Another Pyrrha repeated. She seemed to have not known about what he has talked about.**

"**You've breached the veil and you don't know," Jaune said before laughing. "Magnificent! This is truly a marvel."**

"Why does he speak like that?" Blake asked.

"He sounds like some of my former classmates before going to Beacon, those who consider themselves above everyone else," Weiss responded. However, she was curious about all the new things being said.

"**I think this one is insane," Summer said haughtily. "He didn't fall for my charms."**

"**You forget they only work on those that care for their version of Summer Rose," Pyrrha chided Another Summer. "They need to love a Summer to fall for your powers." The woman glared at Jaune who just smirked at her.**

That made the Summer in the theater freeze. That version of her had the power to steal Jaune's who love Summer? The image of her Jaune with Nobunaga suddenly vanishing as that version of her holding him came to mind.

The cup in her hand was destroyed when she crushed it in her anger. "I'll never let that happen…" she growled.

**Another Pyrrha turned back to Jaune who was looking at them like they were an experiment. "I've traveled the worlds now with my powers but this is the first time I've heard of some sort of veil," she told him.**

"**Makes sense. After all, being on the dark side of the veil means you are certain to die within a few years. The Dark Worlds, after all, aren't meant to exist normally," this Jaune replied, setting his tea down.**

"Interesting," the Curator said fascinated. "I never had an explanation of the Dark Worlds before from their perspective."

"So this is new for you too?" Nora asked.

"Just a little. I have basic knowledge of them."

"**Please continue," Pyrrha said intrigued. "Are you saying that I am from the light side of the veil?"**

"**You reek of positive emotions, so yes." When Pyrrha looked at him curiously, Jaune rolled his eyes. "Those of us in the Dark Worlds never experience any semblance of positive emotions. Just facsimiles."**

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked. That sounded wrong to her ears. Like what he said was wrong.

"**And why is that?" Pyrrha asked. Her eyes were alight with intrigue.**

"**For we Jaunes of the Dark Worlds are born from the fears and regrets of the people from the main universe," Jaune replied. "After enough time we figure out what sort of fear or regret they had that made us. And because those moments are just fleeting, we only last that long."**

"They are what?" Pyrrha said dropping her jaw.

"They are born from every regret or fear someone from this side of the multiverse feels," the Curator replied. "You just made one right now by the way. All of you did. For however long you have that fear they will continue to exist."

"That is not good at all," Blake muttered, dropping her jaw. Shit, does that mean every time she thought something bad about Jaune another world was made?

"So...if I was to think of a bad thing about Jaune right now, a world like that would be created," Cinder grinned thinking of the possibilities.

"It has to be a fear or a regret though but yes," the Curator told them.

**He then pointed to himself. "I'm born from the fear of one Saphron Arc, at the loss of her younger brother. I died as a child in a pool, ironically mother Salem had found me and had revived My glorious self via the Dark Pools."**

**Another Pyrrha and Another Summer's eyes grew wide and turned to one another. "It seems like you know my origin. Shame, I can't get passed the veil. I would have loved to meet her."**

"Wait, you mean the Another Huntress we saw of Jaune's sister is looking for young Jaunes because hers drowned?" Nora stated.

"That sounds terrible," Pyrrha said, feeling sorry for that version of Saphron.

**Pyrrha thought about it before a grin spread across her face. "How would you like to meet her?" Another Pyrrha asked.**

"**What's the catch?"**

"**It seems like you know how to get through your half of the Multiverse. We would like your help finding some Jaune's for my little plan."**

That did not sound promising at all. Everyone was not pleased to hear that.

**Jaune leaned back as he looked at the two women. "And what is that?"**

"**Taking what's ours," Summer replied happily. She had been silent the entire time after finding out that there's a Jaune here made from her fears and regrets. That means...there's an alternate version of the Jaune she lost.**

Summer glared at the screen, her hate for this imposter growing.

"**As you would say, taking over the Light Worlds," Pyrrha said.**

**Jaune grins. "That sounds splendid. I would love to hear more."**

**The Screen Fades**

Everyone sat in silence, thoughts racing. "I need to go for now," the Curator said. "I need to inform others of this new information. So I would like it if all of you would please leave the theater for now."

"Uh...how do we do that?" Emerald asked. Everyone in the theater was transported into the main lobby. A door opened and a Jaune appeared. This one was dressed in a black jacket, black pants, shoes, and a red shirt.

"Hi, there!" he greeted happily. "I'm Jaune as you know but please call me Saber. And I shall be your guide."

"Guide where?" Mercury asked as he was ushered through a door. They all stepped out into a large arena with lots of people cheering. They all took their seats, hearing the people were cheering.

They saw the screen having the words "God of Highschool Tournament."

"Oh shit, I fought a guy from this world!" Yang said happily. She did not say her butt was kicked so hard she was knocked out in a couple of hits. It was a fun fight though!

"This is happening before the time he can go to different worlds. So he won't remember you," Saber told her.

**Two names appeared on the screen: Cardin Winchester vs Brawnz Ni**

"Wait, I thought we were watching Jaune though?" Ruby said pouting. "Where is he?" Saber chuckled and pointed to the right of her. Everyone turned to see...Jaune Arc was asleep with a sleeping mask on right next to Ruby.

"WHAT!?" all the teens shouted, while the adults were confused. Adrian didn't care and just climbed onto the lap of his sleeping alternate uncle. Oh, the whims of children.

* * *

Well, it was shorter than I had thought. But it expands the lore of what I was doing. So what do you guys think of what I'm thinking about? Namely, because I ripped off the DC universe for this haha.

And yes, in honor of the final trailer dropping next chapter is finally GOD OF MOTHERFUCKING HIGHSCHOOL! With a cameo of King Arthur Jaune filling in for the Curator.


	47. A Round with God

Since this new chapter is coming before the airing of the anime **BIG SPOILER WARNING** but yeah. This was a fun chapter. The first thing this is two fights since, wow that fight was shorter than I thought. So I included a second one to make a longer chapter. And I had a hard time fitting RWBY characters into certain roles, but I have a good idea of who people are in the future.

**Personal Ninja Lux: **Man Phantom Blood is underrated. After all its a legacy.

**Wearycurmdgeon:** Thanks for the support again.

**Solsparda369:** Oh you should see my idea for how the D'Arc Knights are going to happen.

**Netapel:** Nah, much like Gaim I'm showing his growth.

**Vanikin14:** I have not kept up with the One Piece manga.

**LordHellPhoenix:** Thank you, my friend!

**Thegoldenboy2188:** After remembering one RWBY Chibi where Blake mistakes Jaune for Sun, I have a fun idea of who he could be.

**Just some guy:** The next one in my head is going to be **Everybody Shut Up**.

**Nixtyp:** Maybe? I wasn't a big fan of

**Sixsamchaos:** Hahahahahaha. Yeah, I have an idea.

**Crow woyzeck:** Someone already did that I think.

**UnlawfulGentleman: **I may have been listening to that as I wrote that chapter haha.

To everyone else thank you for the support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or God of Highschool!

* * *

The fight had begun but some people were distracted. Namely, Jaune's friends who were looking at the sleeping blond. "Wait, why is he not in the ring?" Ruby asked, surprised. "I thought we would be watching him?"

"Yeah! I wanted to see him in action!" Yang pouted. She thought this guy was cool! But right now he was sleeping in the stands? "What a bummer."

"Ah don't worry," Saber said, waving his hand. "All in due time." He paused, however, when he saw both Ozpin and Salem frozen as they looked at the sleeping Jaune. "Questions?"

Ozpin opened and closed his mouth as if he tried to think of what to say. Salem meanwhile was confused. "Is he…" she tried to say the word but it didn't come out of her lips. Despite that, Saber understood what she was trying to say.

"He is," the blond in the black and red replied. "But at this point and time, he's not at his full power. So it's not like he is what you think. We could shift to a time closer to him at his strongest if you'd like." That floored both Ozpin and Salem even more. Sitting there was…

"No. I'd rather not see that," Salem said firmly. She had enough dealing with his ilk.

"I won't disagree with her, I'd rather not see him at that point in his life," Ozpin frowned. Much like his former wife, he did not like to see one of those bastards right now.

"Very well, we can see that later," Saber replied shrugging. He then turned towards the arena. "We should keep watching that though."

Almost everyone else was watching already and they were frowning. Why?

"I can't believe he's winning," Velvet frowned. Her hands gripped the arms of her seat as she glared at the one-sided beatdown happening in the ring.

In Cardin's favor.

Who was only using his right arm, the other was still inside his straight jacket.

"He is skilled, I have to give him credit for that," Summer stated as Cardin countered Brawnz's ultimate move. Rather handily too.

"I want to break his legs," Nora growled as Cardin beat up Brawnz.

**A severely beaten Brawnz Ni was lifted off the ground via the collar of his shirt. His face was badly bruised, as was his body. Cardin was smirking at his victim. "Hey," Cardin taunted. "Ask for mercy."**

"He reminds me of someone," Qrow said. His, Summer, Ozpin, and Glynda's eyes turn to Raven who was watching the fight intently. She even got popcorn!

"Yes! Beat him up! The weak must submit to the strong!" Raven cheered. The person sitting closest to her, Kali, scooted away from the screaming woman.

**Brawnz could barely open his eyes as he responded. "I will...never submit myself to you...even if I lose-"**

"Yeah! Don't give in to that jerk!" Sun shouted!

**Cardin headbutted Brawnz so hard his nose broke and began bleeding. "What? I didn't hear you. Say it again."**

**Brawnz had a coughing fit. "I'll never surrender to you…"**

"Kid has got balls," Roman commented sipping on some beer. This stadium had some ordering machine and a waitress brought him a beer and fried chicken. It was pretty damn good.

"It's not like he'll win though," Neo told her partner. She had some Neapolitan ice cream. "He couldn't even put a dent into the lug."

"I said he had balls. I never said he was going to win, Partner.'

**Cardin glared before replying. "You've just reminded me of something annoying." Suddenly, the bully slammed his left knee into Brawnz's stomach. Then he repeated over and over, causing people in the stands to flinch. "This is just the start."**

**The relentless blows kept happening even as the announcer, a younger...**

"Wait...is that Bartholomew?" Glynda asked in confusion. Saber nods.

"Yup," Saber replied happily.

"What's that over his eyes?" Qrow laughed a little. There were orange sunglasses over his eyes in the shape of triangles.

"Oh...he's been blinded in this universe," Saber answered. That caused those that knew him to look on worried. "Ah don't worry about it. He doesn't and he's still strong without his sight. That and his wife and child love him either way."

"Hold up, he's married?" Tai asked dropping his jaw.

"And with a kid?" Summer continued. So what if she came from another world, this version of her still knew of Oobleck. And she couldn't see him getting married either way.

Even Raven was speechless.

"**Cardin is mercilessly beating up Brawnz!" Oobleck or better known as his codename T, announced.**

**Cardin felt Brawnz go limp. "Did you pass out?" he laughed. It was cut short though when something hit his nose.**

**Brawnz had defiantly punched Cardin, causing him to bleed from the nose. "I shall never surrender to you," Brawnz spat out.**

"All that for a drop of blood?" Cinder scoffed. "That boy is dead."

"**You…" Cardin ripped his other arm out of the straight jacket. "If you say so! I'll use both arms!"**

"**AH! Cardin rips off the straight jacket!" Oobleck shouts.**

"He's going to break his arms," Mercury pointed out. He shuddered at the thought, remembering how his dad did worse to his legs.

"This guy is more sadistic compared to our version that's for sure," Coco growled.

"I can't believe teens can be this cruel," Saphron sighed.

"Excuse me," a voice softly said, catching Saphron's attention. "I believe this little fella belongs to you." Adrian was softly placed onto her lap before she could reply. He giggled and clapped his hands at his mother. "Wouldn't want to accidentally bring this little guy with me when I leave."

"Thank you," Terra said but noticed the guy was already gone.

"Bye Jan!" Adrian cooed. Everyone turned to see that Jaune was indeed missing from his seat.

"**There's no use begging now Kung Fu Boy!" Cardin laughed as Brawnz groaned in pain.**

"**Cardin is twisting Brawnz's arms! But Brawnz isn't giving in!" Oobleck shouted.**

"**Excuse me, what happens to a participant who breaks into a ring?" a voice whispered from the side of the ring.**

"**Well, he might get disqualified," Oobleck told the person. He turned, and despite being blind, noticed that the person wasn't there.**

"**Go on! Scream!" Cardin yelled, laughing at the pain he caused Brawnz.**

"Our version isn't as sadistic as this one," Velvet seethed as she stared at the person below. What he was doing was just wrong. It was terrible and she wished she could go down there.

"**I'd rather be disabled!" Brawnz said, resisting. However, there was a small pop, resulting in the scream Cardin wanted to hear. The maniac was going to continue until…**

"**Boop!" A finger distracted him.**

"BOOP!" Nora shouted. Almost on reflex really. "Huh, that was weird."

"**Huh?" Cardin said as he looked back to see a cheerful Jaune standing there, arms behind his head.**

"I feel worried about him," Pyrrha said. She didn't want to say it but…

"He looks weak," Raven dismissed this blond.

"Nah, I believe in him. He's strong," Yang said happily.

"**You can check it off the list," Jaune laughed cheerily. "A participant has been disqualified."**

**All the audience froze. Cardin was a person with level 12! Jaune was level 6! Why would that kid do something so crazy!?**

"What? Power levels?" Neptune asked Saber.

"It's a number that reads your combat ability. And no it is not linear. It's exponential," Saber replied.

"That's not good," Penny gasped.

"No, he's got this," Yang repeated.

"Yang, I know he beat you but as that version of the Arc boy said, this one is him earlier in his career," Tai said before he looked at Saber for confirmation. Saber nods.

"I believe in him," Yang said once more. "I'm not budging on this. Vomit boy is going to win this easily."

"**You little-" The buff teen turned to elbow Jaune, only for the blond to counter with a punch that sent Cardin flying across the ring.**

All those worried, and the naysayers, were silenced. Meanwhile, Yang stood up and cheered. "WOOOOOO! GO JAUNE!"

"**W-What just happened?" Oobleck asked.**

"That is what I would like to know," Winter said. If what this alternate version of Jaune Arc said was true, that meant the one down there shouldn't have been able to hurt the brute.

"Was the wristband wrong?" James wondered.

"**Stop acting, I didn't hit you that hard," Jaune said, smacking his fist into his palm. "You need a good beating to come to your senses."**

"**You again," the brown-haired teen growled from his position on the floor of the ring. "Now I'm angry!" With a burst of speed, he was in front of Jaune. "I'm not in the mood to play with you!" He reared his fist back during his jump and was ready to punch Jaune.**

"Watch out!" Terra shouted, worried for her brother-in-law. Saphron was also worried and hugged Adrian tighter.

**Jaune calmly kicked Cardin in the face. And cracked the entire ring.**

"WOO!" Yang cheered again. She had seen this first hand but it was always fun to see. Nora this time joined her.

"Kick his ass!" Nora clapped her hands looking at the alternate version of her friend. Ren clapped his hands as well.

**Cardin spun through the air, smacked down onto the ring once, before bouncing into the wall of the actual arena twice, making two large indents.**

**The crowd was shocked before cheering wildly.**

**Two people decided to check something. Their wristbands which can get data on participants. One was Ruby Rose and another was an older Oscar Pine.**

Everyone from the theater saw a tiny screen appear before them showing Jaune's level jumping up from 6 to 13 during the kick. Only to revert after.

"What?" Emerald dropped her jaw. "Did anyone else notice his level shoot up?"

"A man of taste, I see!" Mercury clapped. A fellow kicker? He felt some kinship to this one!

"He's stronger than that brute," Cinder pointed out. "He's just hiding his skill."

"More like he can't use all of it," Salem seethed. She still did not like this version of the boy at all.

**Suddenly Jaune found himself surrounded by Glynda Goodwitch (Executive P), Qrow Branwen with a pair of rectangular glasses and a cigarette(Executive Q), a blond man (Executive R), and a dark-skinned man (Executive O).**

"So we are part of this entire thing?" Glynda asked, a little surprised to see a younger version of her there. Without glasses to boot.

Meanwhile, Qrow gagged. "Glasses? I look terrible in those!"

"Not going to mention the fact that you are younger too," Ozpin said with a sip of iced coffee. It was too hot for a normal one right now.

"How young do you think they are?" Coco wondered looking at the two younger versions of those two adults.

"By my calculations," Saber hummed. "Late twenties or early thirties, given that their boss is only thirty-five."

"That's rather young," Winter said. She blinked and looked at the younger version of Qrow and Glynda again, and they were certainly closer to her age than the ones she knew.

**The blond boy scratched his cheek in embarrassment for just a second.**

"**Participant number 41., Mr. Jaune Port. According to the rules, you are hereby disqualified," T told him. "Please come with us."**

"I'm sorry but did he just say his name was Jaune Port?" Blake asked. Those from Beacon seemed aghast at the thought. Not only Oobleck but Port as well.

"Ah yes. Jaune is adopted by one Peter Port, as his grandson," Saber replied. "He was found under a bridge, as Jaune tells everyone."

"Did our parents not like him or something?" Saphron asked worriedly.

"Ah no. This version of Jaune has no relation to the Arc family whatsoever. So, this version is not your brother." That had the elder sister relax but everyone else to wonder. Well, everyone outside of Salem and Ozpin.

"So who is his family?" Roman asked this time.

"Who knows."

"**Hey this is no joke," Qrow laughed. He looked at R and mockingly grinned. "It was only for a moment, but his level did go up to thirteen. It wasn't by chance that he broke your arm! Ha!"**

**The collective response of the entire crowd was one of surprise.**

"Okay, why are they making such a big deal out of that?" Mercury asked.

"Well, when you can completely obliterate a car with a single nonchalant punch, of course, it's a big deal," Saber informed them.

"Wait, they can destroy a car without trying? That's pretty badass," Ghira complimented the people on the stage.

"Ahh...but I'm sure you can do better than them," Kali told her husband lovingly.

"**What? Why?" Qrow mockingly laughed at R. "Ah! Was it a secret? So you do feel shame." This caused R to glare at Qrow.**

"I can see him doing that," Raven said, rolling her eyes. Her brother was that kind of asshole.

**Jaune however interrupted their talk. He pointed at R and smiled happily. "You. I want to fight you again!" he cheerily said.**

"Yeah do it!" Nora shouted.

"He's in trouble right now," Pyrrha told her. "He's not supposed to be fighting people."

"What does he mean by that?" Ozpin inquired from Saber. "Fight him again?"

"R was the one to recruit him," Saber replied.

**Suddenly both arms are brought behind his back. Glynda held her left arm up, and it was somehow keeping his arm back. "Stay in your boundaries, No. 41," Glynda said. Her tone was angry but there was an embarrassed look on her face. "We will no longer tolerate your actions."**

"It seems like I have the same powers here as I normally do," Glynda said, noticing her other self doing that to Jaune.

"So they have Semblances here?" Ruby asked.

"Not really, but they do have abilities that will be explained later," Saber replied. He then turns to the person sitting right next to him. "That's how the Curator does it right? Be all mysterious and what not?"

"Yes, he is very much like that," Penny giggled.

"Why does she seem angry?" Qrow pointed at younger Glynda.

"Oh! The contestant she picked up was Cardin. She thought he would win." That caused some of them to laugh.

**As he was struggling comically within his bindings, a large shockwave rocked the ring. The executives got out of the area, with Glynda even grabbing an unconscious Brawnz to keep the boy safe.**

"At least they did that," Kali sighed. "I was worried they would have forgotten about the poor boy."

"Huntsmen and Huntresses are supposed to put the people first," Summer told her new friend.

"If only that were always the case," Cinder chuckled, knowing some of her associates were former "heroes."

**Jaune however stayed in the ring. His arms were crossed over his chest defensively. **

**Walking towards him was Cardin. "I will not kneel," he growled angrily. However, he was missing his pants.**

"EW!" Ruby shouted covering her eyes. She wasn't the only one. Barely any girl wanted to see that image! "Why is he only in boxers?"

"He wore weighted pants as training. Cardin took them off to fight seriously," Saber replied.

**O looked like he was about to do something when a red-haired man (executive S), held his arm out. "Wait."**

**Cardin placed his foot down, toes digging into the ring, enough to break the ring once more. "Northern Style, Cutting the Front!" Cardin then kicked at Jaune. A large force tore through the ring, hitting the blond. The shockwave shot past him, into the stands hurting the spectators. People started to rush out of the stadium but Jaune stayed calm. Even with the tiny cut on his forehead.**

Thankfully the multiversal audience was on another side of the arena, so they weren't in the blast radius. But the adult Hunters and Huntresses got up to help. Even the younger ones were going to go. "Ah you don't have to worry about that," Saber informed them. "Those people will be fine."

"How can you say that?" Winter asked him as she was going to go help.

"Because everyone here has nanomachines and can be healed with the nurses. They can heal lost body parts that aren't integral, attach limbs if they are still intact, and lots of other things. Sadly no major stuff like diseases or eyes can't be restored."

James was suddenly curious about this technology. It would be useful for his troops. Ozpin was thinking similarly.

**Cardin appeared once more before Jaune, angrily. He lifted his right leg back and was ready to kick once more. "Let's end this here. Say goodbye you fuck!"**

The people brace themselves this time since the two had turned in their direction.

**However, the buff teen was rendered speechless when Jaune's kick caught Cardin's. The blond lowered his opponent's foot before blurring into motion. No one actually could see what happened before Jaune was behind Cardin.**

"**Goodbye."**

**Whatever he did, it caused all the ropes of the ring to snap, and some winds to spiral around Cardin before he was knocked out.**

"FUCK YEAH!" Yang shouted happily clapping her hands. Her hands were in the air as she smiled. Soon the other teens joined her. Then the adults.

"What did he do?" Pyrrha asked curiously. Mercury was intently listening, wanting to add what the blond did to his repertoire.

"I can explain because that was how he beat me," Yang said excitedly.

"You seem happy about this world," Tai noted. His daughter seemed so happy with this version of Jaune.

"Duh! This one is like me. But yeah, Jaune here does a series of three kicks in a split second. First to either the right or left temple, then the opposite, and lastly the back of the head." She explained by tapping each part of her head. "Not only does it do damage, but it also rattles the brain. But it's such a deceptive attack."

"How so?" Mercury said writing it on a hotdog wrapper...in ketchup. Emerald looked at him and snorted.

"With how fast Jaune was going, dodging or flinching is the worst possible thing to do. If you try to avoid the first attack, the second will strike you back into the first strike. Thus leaving you wide open for greater damage."

"Fascinating," Tai mumbled. He too was writing on a hot dog wrapper...with mustard instead. Raven did the same as Emerald and snorted.

**After a moment, the crowd followed in Yang's cheering. And that was how Jaune Port was led out of the ring.**

"Hmm...seems like that happened too fast. Should we see another quick fight?" Saber asked.

"We can have another scene?" Sun asked happily. What they saw was too cool!

"They didn't even have Aura and they did that much destruction," Ilia said. She noticed some of the destroyed seats and the arena.

"Please," Yang scoffed before grinning. "The version of him I fought in the Theatre was stronger than this. He could do something called Recoilless Renewal Taekwondo. It was…" Yang sighed wistfully in a way that had Penny, Pyrrha, and Ruby on edge. "It was beautiful."

"Even at this level...it's hard not to see why he's what he is," Salem murmured. Her body was now very tense. Seeing that one of the things she feared, in a mortal body no less, still having the strength to outpace some of the Huntsman and Huntress there. Sure Maidens could outperform that version of him right now, but given how both the blonde brawler and this Saber person was speaking so highly of the boy, she was sure that this one is was troublesome.

"So...can we see another fight?" Ruby asked, getting back to the original suggestion.

Saber closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Seems like the Curator is still informing others. So we do have time. We shall be skipping three days forward."

The entire world spun quickly before they found themselves in the same seats but now there were different people around.

"That is trippy," Emerald mumbled.

**In the ring, this time was Oobleck and Qrow, who looked smug. Off to the side was Glynda and O. Glynda still looked irritated.**

**Oobleck looked to the two to the side. Glynda nodded her head.**

"**In count five, if Jaune Port doesn't show up, he will be disqualified," Oobleck announced. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. DROP-"**

"So what happened here?" Pyrrha asked. People were still happy to see this fight.

"Jaune was given a second chance to participate in the God of Highschool tournament...but he has to face Qrow in the ring," Saber told them.

"**WAIT!" Jaune shouted as he comically ran down one of the entrances. However, something stood out. There was a puncture wound right where his heart was.**

"What happened?" Ilia gasped. While she didn't know him just yet. Almost all the ones she saw and the few she met were nice. So she was a bit worried about this one.

"He met with someone far stronger than him and got...stabbed so to speak," Saber said, in an uncertain way.

"With how small the stab wound is, was it like a knife?" Neo guessed. "Some sort of needle?"

"No...he was stabbed in the heart with a finger." Now that got surprised looks.

"Did this person have some weird power too?" Velvet asked.

"No. He was completely human. Only through the use of his martial arts, he managed to do that." He noticed Mercury, Tai, and now Yang writing on hot dog wrappers. Yang with relish.

"**Barely meeting the deadline, Jaune Port makes it in a dead sprint!" Jaune got up onto the ring. He was panting, tired from his run. "Since there is on time left, I shall start the match. As was announced, if Jaune Port managed to take down Q just once, he wins and gets to stay in the God of Highschool tournament."**

"So if he can just make that version of uncle Qrow fall he wins? Sounds easy enough," Ruby said.

"Did you forget that he's stronger than most people. Probably stronger than this version of your uncle?" Blake asked. "No offense sir."

"None taken," Qrow waved it off. "If I was as strong as they make that version seem to be at age twenty-something, I'd be fucking psyched."

"**Hey, where did you get that injury?" Qrow asked while lighting his cigarette. "It's not a minor one too since you aren't healing. You can quit if you want if it's too much."**

"**No way," Jaune said, despite his words, Jaune looked dead tired. He was even bleeding from his chest.**

"**Ready...fight!" Oobleck shouted.**

"**I warned you!" Qrow shouted as he went to punch. Like one of Jaune's kicks, there was a force behind the punch, making the air swirl. "Huh?"**

"His fist had the same amount of power as one of Cardin's kicks," Coco dropped her jaw.

"These guys are dangerous," Neptune gulped.

**His attack had completely missed Jaune who was in his face. "Like I said last time," Jaune panted. "Take off your glasses."**

"Why?" Penny asked. She was curious as to why Jaune would ask that.

"He doesn't like hitting people with glasses," Saber told her.

"I don't see how that makes sense," the former android pouted.

**Jaune pulled off Qrow's glasses and then pushed the confused man over his extended leg. This caused him to fall onto his butt.**

"**Game...over…" Oobleck said surprised.**

Everyone was stunned...except for a violently laughing Raven. "That was priceless," she said to everyone else.

"**My body is boiling…" Jaune whispered to himself. The people in the crowd, namely those who failed to get into the competition, started to boo and jeer at Jaune.**

"That did seem rigged," Ren said calmly. Happy that nothing too terrible happened.

"BOO! GIVE US A FIGHT!" Nora yelled alongside the other spectators. Sun wasn't far behind and did the same.

"Rematch!" the monkey Faunus demanded.

"COME ON! GET UP YOU PANSY!" Ghira roared angrily. He was here for a fight! Not something like this. When Blake saw this, she turned to her mother.

"STAY DOWN YOU PUNK!" Kali shouted happily. Seeing her daughter's looks. "Oh don't look so shocked dear. You always missed out on wrestling night."

"You watch wrestling too?" Sun asked happily. "We can bond over that!"

"Please kill me…" Blake groaned.

**As he was trying to figure himself out, Qrow ran forward and landed a solid punch to the face. Jaune slid back and was still panting. This made all the jeers stop.**

"Holy shit, he took a punch like that and is still up?" Roman laughed.

**Oobleck got in the way of Qrow who was still angrily trying to get to the blond. "Hold on Q! The match is already over! Q!"**

"**Oh? Still standing huh?" Qrow said viciously. He broke free from Oobleck's hold and went for another punch.**

**However, Jaune spun on his leg. This allowed him to duck under the attack. Using his centrifugal force generated from his spin, his left leg hooks onto the extended arm, before slamming his right knee into Qrow's temple.**

"WOOO!" the fight nuts all cheered as they saw the move. Those who were more...refined in tastes just looked on. Raven looked damn excited upon seeing the technique, especially on her brother.

"This one is far more skilled than a few others we have seen," Cinder said. "Even in his condition and utterly outmatched. He has earned some of my respect." Emerald frowned, still remembering that a few worlds ago that her mistress was so dismissive to her. And it still stung. Huh...maybe that was the reason her fellow thieves hung out with her for a bit.

**When he landed on his left foot after the attack, he spun again before using his right foot to slam Qrow's head into the ring. Once again, cracking it from the force of the attack. This once again left everyone speechless. That was the second time he had grounded an executive.**

"Yeah!" Yang cheered. She stood up and clapped her hands.

"Oi, firecracker," Qrow grunted. That person was still him damn it!

"I wonder if we can get this Jaune to teach ours," Pyrrha wondered. She had been mostly quiet, namely just to see what was happening. And this version of Jaune was rather good at fighting. Maybe, after his time quest, he can learn to fight from this one.

**Qrow stood up again, grinning. "This is fun! Hey yo! You're not half bad!" he laughed.**

**Only to be slammed into the ring once more, courtesy of Jaune's right heel to the back of his head. He took a moment before Jaune began slamming his foot into the back of Qrow's head over and over again.**

"Secure the win!" Ilia laughed.

"**No way," O said.**

"**I didn't think it'd go this far," Glynda blinked.**

**Jaune lifted his foot again and brought it down, only for Qrow to stop it with his finger. With a single push, Jaune stumbled back a little. Blood was coming out of Qrow's mouth. "How embarrassing," he said to himself. "How annoying…"**

**As he spoke, people heard a beep. Those with wristbands looked at them.**

For the theatre audience, a screen popped up.

**Qrow's GP went from a hundred to two thousand five hundred. Behind him, a fuzzy image of a clown with a scythe hovered. But to those who have high enough GP, it was clearly visible.**

"Okay, would you please explain what GP is?" Velvet asked. Saber thought about it before sighing.

"GP is the acronym for God Points. It's the amount of power one person has when it concerns a Borrowed Power."

"Borrowed Power?" Weiss asked. "Is it like a Semblance?"

"Sort of. It is a power bestowed by a monster, a spirit, or even a deity to a person. The more in tune you are with that being, the stronger your GP is." That made Ozpin and Salem freeze even more.

"So you're saying...gods still have a hand in that world?" Ozpin said.

"The age of mythology is still rampant in this world, yes," Saber replied.

"I hate this world," Salem growled. "Gods shouldn't have a hand in the affairs of mortals."

**Jaune felt a shiver and ran forward to attack. However, Qrow also moved forward and attacked. As he moved his hands as if he attacked with the scythe, the clown did the same.**

"**Oh great," Glynda groaned rubbing her temples.**

"**Q…" O sighed.**

"**Damn it," Glynda groaned.**

**After a beat, Jaune gave a silent screen as he felt the injuries on his body. The blond fell to the floor.**

"What just happened?" Ruby gasped. "Qrow moved and then Jaune stopped."

"He swung his scythe," Qrow felt some vindication after that. "Serves the punk right."

"**Stop, it's over," O said as he took hold of Qrow. Glynda walks over to Jaune. Grabbing his wrist, the blonde woman sighed.**

"**He's dead," Glynda sighed, before glaring at Qrow once again.**

The girls who liked Jaune, and the blond's family, glared at the now sheepish Qrow. "Uh…"

"I best believe you keep your mouth shut," Winter smirked at his faux pas.

"**Step aside," an elderly man said as he entered the ring. It was an elderly man with one arm dressed in what looked like robes. And standing next to him was a younger James Ironwood, who was dressed in a black suit...but with a red Hawaiin shirt. He also had a noticeable cross-shaped scar on his forehead.**

Ozpin spat out his coffee, having it land on the person in front of him. Raven dropped her jaw. Glynda looked so confused. And Qrow looked into his cup to see if he was drinking alcohol again. "Nope, it's soda. He is wearing that stupid get up," Qrow said.

James looked at his younger self before shouting. "What are you wearing!?"

**The old man, Na Bong-Chim, looks over Jaune and shakes his head. It seemed that Jaune was truly dead. He turned around to leave only to freeze on the spot. Something had come out from the boy's body.**

Salem stiffened. "No…" she said. Her blue eyes widening. For the first time in forever, she turned to Ozpin with fear in her eyes. Ozpin also had the same look on his face.

Meanwhile both Cinder and Raven both felt like retching. They were hyperventilating as whatever powered Jaune showed off made them suddenly fear for their lives. "What the hell?" Raven asked.

"What is he?" Cinder said through grit teeth.

"I've met people like this before," Saber replied. "He's one of the few kind ones...now…"

That made everyone else look at the five people confusedly.

**Jaune began to cough and stood up. Qrow glared at him as the teen approached. The look of surprise was replaced by a battle happy grin. "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on!" Qrow yelled.**

"He just came back to life! Stop fighting!" Pyrrha complained.

"He's more like an actual Branwen than I am," Qrow said surprised.

"**Damn it Q stop!" O told him.**

"**What was that energy just now?" Ironwood wondered as he stared at Jaune.**

"**Mr. Ironwood please stop him!" O begged his boss.**

"**Hmm...how should I deal with this one?" As Jaune stepped closer, R got in between Ironwood and Jaune.**

"**Stand back sir, he is dangerous," R warned his boss. "You too Jaune Port, stand back. The fight is over."**

"**I'm…" Jaune panted. "H-"**

**Before Jaune could finish his sentence, R slugged him across the face.**

"**Uuuuunnnnnggggrrrryyyyy!" Jaune finished as he spun on the mat a couple of times and landed face-first into the ring. A crater was created when he stopped spinning. His left cheek red and smoking comically from the punch as he had swirls for eyes.**

Nora snorted at the image, causing others to laugh with her. Pyrrha still pouted.

"Cheer up," Ren told his friend. "At least he's fine now."

"I know he isn't our Jaune but still," Pyrrha replied worriedly.

**Everyone was frozen before Qrow broke the tension. "He said he was hungry." Everyone turned to stare at the now sweating R.**

"**You sure got a good beating from him didn't you?" R countered. This time everyone turned to Qrow. "You went down, what, three times? How embarrassing."**

"**Let me at him!" Qrow shouted.**

The people from the theater found themselves warped back into the theater and into seats. "Seems like the meeting is over," Saber said. "I shall leave you guys for the Curator then." As he stood, his normal clothes vanished and he was dressed in shining knight armor with a blue cape. A resplendent golden sword appearing in his right hand.

"Are you a knight?" Saphron asked looking at this version of her brother.

"No," Saber laughed. "I am the king of knights." And with that, he vanished from the area.

"We know another king!" Nora shouted happily, only to be distracted by the screen.

**As the screen flickered to life, they saw a very different Jaune Port standing there. He stood proudly dressed in a black top with gold trimmings. It showed off his abs and some of his chest. On his hands were brown fingerless gloves with prayer beads around the wrist.**

"That is toned," Yang drooled. "Wait is this the same Renewal guy?"

"Very much so," the Curator replied as he entered the room. "This is him at full power."

**His sleeping mask was replaced by a golden halo-like crown. He had blue pants on with a tiger skinned sash around his waist, tied by a red belt. Lastly, there were black boots. On his waist was a brown gourd. In his right arm was a stone staff and he stood on a floating cloud. ** **A frown was on his face as he stared at his opponents.**

"He looks spectacular!" Penny clapped her hands.

**Skyscraper tall beings of pure white with red eyes. And standing above them, different beings of various shapes staring down at him.**

The four who reacted earlier froze once more. Salem even looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Ozpin had dropped his cup. Cinder had passed out. Raven was very much the same.

"Uhh...what is this?" Tai asked. He was worried that Raven had passed out. While she may be a bitch, he still had feelings for her even ever so minor.

**The screen flickers black after that.**

"A brief glimpse of the future," Curator replied. "Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods. And Jaune there is a god himself, rebelling against his fellow deities...for the sake of humanity and monster kind."

"So cool…" Ruby cheered.

And it made sense now. The former leaders understand why Ozpin and Salem were feeling this way. So they were brought out of the room, leaving just the teens and Saphron's family in there.

**The screen comes to life once more.**

**Jaune was yawning as he exits his dorm room. It was another Friday which meant another Game Night with Sun's group. Now the question is, what board game would they play.**

**So he went to their room to ask only to stop as an idea popped up. He ran to Professor Glynda's office and knocked on her door. When she opened it, Jaune gave her a sheepish smile. "Yes, Mr. Arc?" she asked.**

"**I would like to use the training room...with the hard light capabilities. For like...an hour or two?"**

"**And why would you need that Mr. Arc?" Oh god, she was looking at him like she was going to punish him!**

"**I want to use it for game night?" he said cautiously. Professor Goodwitch was silent for a minute before she spoke.**

"**If you donate ten percent of the earnings you gain this time, I shall allow it."**

"**That's not really my c-"**

"**It's a deal!" Sun said happily as he ran forward and wrapped his arm around Jaune's neck. "If we play this right, we can have a lot of fun and cash Jaune!"**

"**If you say so…" Jaune mumbled.**

"**So what game are we playing bro?"**

"**Treachery at the Mansion on the Mountain."**

* * *

Yes. I shall be playing Betrayal at the House on the Hill.

I'm going to be playing an entire thing on my own and record what happens on pen and paper and just show highlights.

And I don't know if there is a hologram room in Beacon but be prepared for one to make the game more thrilling and fun!


	48. Game Night: Treachery

Wow, I've been gone a month. I'm hella rusty so this won't be the best. I also based this off of Sherlock Hulmes's game of Betrayal at the House on the Hill. So go look that up for the pieces I didn't write.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

Teams RWBY, NPR, Illia, Sun, Neptune, Penny, Saphron, Terra, and baby Adrian had all settled down in chairs eager to see what shenanigans that the game night world would be up to.

"Have any of you played Treachery at the Mansion on the Mountain?" Sun asked. "Because it sounds a bit complicated." No one raised their hand...except Terra and Saphron.

"We play board games with some of Terra's coworkers once a month. Lets us drink a bit and enjoy the company of others," Saphron told them. "Also, it lets us leave Adrian with Terra's parents to have some time to ourselves."

"Amen," Terra nodded.

"Is it a hard game?" Penny wondered. She saw a copy in the game room and maybe she'll play it later with the others.

"Not really. It just takes a bit of reading and set up," Terra told her. "I can teach you after this. Given that we won't be having any sort of holograms to make it look cool."

"That is fine!" Ruby grinned. "We'd love to play!"

"Me too," Neptune nodded his head.

**The screen comes to life with Jaune sitting at the table in the library looking a little more than ragged. His right eye was twitching at team SSSN who looked sheepish. "Hi guys, it's the current face of Sunrise Gaming. I don't know why they keep using me, something about better views, but I'm here to apologize first and foremost about this one."**

"Uh...why?" Yang asked as she sipped some soda. She forgot to get some when they watched the Renewal Taekwondo world so she got some now.

"Just let him speak," Blake told her partner. On the tiny table in front of her was once again some tuna sashimi.

"**Seems like during our gameplay we may have forgotten some rules during the heat of the moment. That and well…" Jaune glared at Sun again who was whistling innocently. "Care to say why?"**

"Oh, that's usually not good," Weiss said. "And they had people overseeing this? Must have been a hard game."

"**Okay fine! I may have misinterpreted the incorporeal rule!" Sun mumbled.**

"Don't worry, it was not just him the entire team didn't understand it well," the Curator told them. This puts Sun at ease.

"**So yes, If it looks like someone is cheating, just know it's all because the book had worded it weirdly. So let's go on with the recording!"**

"At least there was a disclaimer so people wouldn't be mad at us," Neptune sighed sipping some sparkling water. "That would have been uncool."

**The screen shifts and shows four people standing in a large blank room. "Hello there! Welcome to Game Night, where a bunch of us nerdy-ass Hunters-in-training come together and play board games! I'm Jaune Arc and today we're playing Treachery at the Mansion on the Mountain."**

**After a quick explanation of how the game works, Jaune points at the other people playing with him. "Why don't we introduce ourselves and our characters?" he said smiling at the newcomer. "Why don't you go first May?"**

"May?" Nora asked munching on...waffles! When she grabbed that people had gasped at first, but she gave them a look saying that she'd like to change it up from time to time.

"I guess she's a random addition this time around," Ren replied as she drank his tea.

**The lightly tanned girl with the beanie and sweater nodded before speaking. **"**My name is May Zedong of team BRNZ. I was just walking down the halls bored since my team was going out to drink. I said sure to play a game with these weirdos. I shall be playing **_**Professor Longfellow with a speed of 4, a might of 3, sanity of 3, and knowledge of 5. **_**I'm 57 years old, born on July 27. My hobbies are Gaelic music, drama, and fine wines. And I'm afraid of losing all that I have."**

"That's very in-depth for a board game," Pyrrha commented on the amount of info they had gotten.

"Most of the time you need a little bit of that to play the game," Terra replied.

**All of a sudden she was dressed in a white lab coat and had a fake bald head. "I...who did this?" she asked pouting.**

The teens all had a good laugh at the absurdity of it all. Even Adrian was giggling along at the funny sight. However, Weiss was a little flabbergasted. "That is some high tech hard light equipment if they can do something as detailed as clothing like that."

"Maybe they're more advanced than our world?" Ruby suggested munching on strawberries.

"The Curator said it was only slightly different, namely the fact that Jaune hangs out with team SSSN more often," Blake pointed out. "But you might be right."

"**The one in control of the holograms is Sage," Jaune snickered.**

"**I am...not pleased with this," May said as she messed with the hard light costume.**

"I wouldn't be either," Ilia blanched. "I mean look at that! Who would like to look like an old dude?"

**Jaune pointed at himself. "Well, I am **_**Heather Grandville. **_**I also have a speed of **_**4, a might of 3, sanity of 3, and knowledge of 5. **_**I'm 18, born on August 18. I like watching TV and shopping! And I'm scared of not being perfect."**

**Much like May, Sage gave Jaune a costume. This time a large purple dress. People could hear some laughing on the sides and Jaune just snorted. "Joke's on you guys. I've been forced into a dress before."**

"That's true, we had forced him in a dress," Saphron giggled. Terra just shook her head remembering what the sisters had done to Jaune.

"Would you happen to have...pictures on you by any chance?" Nora cackled.

"Sorry, none on me." Nora snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"**Geez Jaune, that's not something to be proud of!" Ruby laughed.**

"**Well, then Ruby who are you?" Jaune asked while raising an eyebrow.**

"**I am **_**Madame Zostra! **_ **My speed is at** _**3, **_**my might is at ** _**4**_**, my sanity at ** _**4, and knowledge at 4 as well! **_**I am age 37, my birthday on December 10. I like astrology, cooking, and baseball...eww. And I'm afraid of death."**

"What's wrong with baseball?" Penny curiously asked. "I heard it was a major pastime."

"It's just people hitting a ball with a bat and running around a diamond! It's so boring," Ruby explained with a huff.

"Uncle Qrow would disagree, Rubes," Yang replied. She found it boring too but her dad and uncle love the game for some reason.

**Ruby was then changed into some sort of gypsy looking dress, in blue. She had a white bandana and noticed all the sequins on her body. "Huh, I would usually never wear this."**

"**Looks nice on you though," Scarlet complimented her as he stretched his neck. "My turn?"**

"Is he hitting on Ruby?" Pyrrha asked. It wasn't rare to see that happen in real life but Yang would usually nip that at the bud.

"No. Scarlet doesn't swing that way," Sun said offhandedly.

"Really?" Ren asked.

"He's not flamboyant or whatever you assume, he just prefers men," Neptune explained. "It doesn't make him any less a friend for us." The monkey Faunus nodded his head.

"I didn't say it as a bad thing, I was just surprised," Ren replied.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what he is! As long as he's not an asshole he's good in our books," Nora said, giving them a thumbs up.

"**Yup!" Jaune grinned. Ruby grinned back, cheeks a little red.**

"Isn't this the world where he had sex with that Ciel girl?" Ilia wondered.

"It is...whatever happened to that storyline?" Blake asked the Curator.

"Oh. That. They talked it out and agreed it was a one night stand. Although, despite all this General Ironwood is a little miffed at Jaune for exposing Penny to those sorts of things," the Curator informed them.

"So they are not dating?" Pyrrha asked happily.

"No, they are not."

**The pirate-themed warrior of team SSSN nodded and waved at the camera. "The name's **_**Darren Flash WilliaMiss **_**My speed is high at** _**6, might is at 3, my sanity and knowledge are also at 3. **_**I am 20 years old with a birthday on June 6. I like track, music, and Shakespearean Literature. And I'm afraid...wow...of being caught by whatever is chasing me."**

**Scarlet then had his red naval jacket switched for a red tracksuit.**

"Huh, that still suits him," Saphron noted.

"**Want to trade?" May immediately asked, longing on her face. Namely, because that would look like something she would wear normally.**

"**No thanks," the man grinned as he looked at her. "I like red."**

"**Me too!" Ruby cheered.**

"**Am...Am I the only one in this group who's favorite color is orange?" Jaune asked. The three other teens then looked at one another before looking at Jaune and nodding. "Great, pretty sure I'm going to be the traitor…"**

"That's not ominous at all," Blake giggled.

"I mean...it's like they know what's going to happen," Terra laughed.

"**Don't worry about it, bro!" Sun said over the loudspeaker from the box that controlled holograms. Inside were Sage, Neptune, Sun, and Glynda overseeing all of the holograms herself. The boys were there to help figure out the design of each room.**

"She's also getting 5% of that week's earnings, so that's why she agreed to help out," the Curator added.

"So on top of the 10% the school is getting, she's getting 5% herself?" Weiss gasped. "How much do they earn again?"

"A good couple hundred Lien each time they do this, but recently they get over a thousand each time."

"**Okay, while I may have been the one who chose this game, I haven't played it. So, it's a little weird that I'm the one talking," Jaune laughed. "So, I'll let Scarlet and Sun take the lead."**

"Of course Fearless Leader would do that," Nora snickered.

"I can see him making a small mistake like that," Pyrrha giggled.

"It's not a mistake he just didn't do research," Ren corrected them.

**After Scarlet gave a quick explanation of the rules and how stuff works, Jaune was the first to go. But before he does, the whole room changes to look like the entrance hall and foyer of a mansion. "Huh, neat," Jaune mumbled before he took his first turn.**

"That is neat," Saphron agreed with that version of her brother. She didn't see stuff like that often.

**Jaune is first and goes through the foyer and into an abandoned room. It was mostly empty save for a large carpet on the floor and a heater off to the side. There were also two holes in the floor. "Wow...this feels so real…" Jaune mumbles. He looks around and hears some cawing before noticing a raven on the heater.**

"So there's an omen in there," Terra said. "I like the attention to detail."

"**Shit…" Jaune groans. He walks over and reaches into the heater and pulls out a Ring.**

"_**A battered ring with an incomprehensible inscription,**_" **Sage in an eerie voice. It was deep and booming that echoed in the room.**

"That was a scary voice," Penny said, shivering. "Mr. Ayana is good at that."

"**That wasn't creepy at all!" Jaune shouted, getting a few laughs from those in the room with him.**

"Oh yeah, they're all still in the same room despite being in different 'rooms'," Yang said, remembering where they were.

**The blond in the purple dress slowly put the ring onto his finger. Suddenly, six large dice dropped into his hand, each one having two sides each with either a single pip, two, or none. "Right...right. Roll for the Haunt." Jaune tossed the dice into the sky, and it rolled on 7.**

"Woo no Haunt!" Nora cheered happily.

"I mean, it wouldn't happen the first roll Nora," Ilia snickered.

"**My turn!" Ruby said as she walked forward through the foyer. Turning to the right, opposite to how Jaune went. There she finds the panic room. There she hears the metal door lock behind her. In the room was a room stocked with food, a small cot, a desk, and a nightstand.**

"**Wow...this looks like something from a horror movie!" Ruby said as she looked at the room.**

"It looks like that movie Escape Room!" Sun fearfully said.

"**It's supposed to, Ruby!" Sun said. "Now touch the token!"**

"**Token? What token?" The person in blue dress looked around before noticing the giant swirling orb. One that floated in the middle of the room. "Oh, that one…" Ruby blushed in embarrassment. How did she miss that?**

"No! Stop embarrassing us!" Ruby complained at her other-self.

"She would have missed it in our world too sometimes," Yang joked, gently elbowing her sister's side.

"Yaaang!"

**Ruby touched the floating spiral and suddenly felt something slimy grab her ankle. "AHHHH!" she screamed.**

"_**Something Slimy. What's around your ankle? A bug? A tentacle? A dead hand clawing? Do a Speed roll Ruby,"**_ **Sage said.**

"**What is grabbing me!?" she shouted in response before tossing 3 dice, getting a 3 as a result.**

"_**As you tug your foot free, it hurts your foot as you rip it out. Lose 1 might."**_

"**Dang it!" Ruby groaned. The words Might 4 appears over her head before it goes down 3.**

"Oh dang, with hard light holograms, that would make the entire thing scary," Neptune said. He shuddered thinking what would happen if his worst fears came to life like that.

"**My go," Scarlet said as he went through the foyer and up the stairs. Seeing four doors, he went to the one in front of the stairs. goes to the upper floor landing and into the Widow's Walk. It was a large room with a giant floor to ceiling window. Each side is adorned by giant gargoyles. "Not creepy at all," he mumbled. **

**The room flashed with lightning just to emphasize the point.**

The room jumped, not expecting the jump scare. Adrian cried a little and was quietly shushed by his mothers. They both hugged him and tried to calm him down.

**There he saw a floating spiral and touched it.**

"_**Something Hidden. There's something odd about this room, but what? It's tickling the back of your mind," **_**Sage announced. **"_**You can try to figure it out with a Knowledge roll."**_

"**Sure, I'll try," Scarlet replied. He got three dice and rolled them. And like Ruby, it landed on a 3.**

"_**You can't figure it out and that makes you a bit crazy. Lose one sanity."**_

**Scarlet snapped his fingers as the number for his Sanity dropped from 3 to 2.**

"Wow, so this game punishes you rather consistently if you do bad rolls," Pyrrha said, understanding what is happening.

"That they do, but if you roll well you get good items," Terra informed them.

"**I guess, I should do my turn," May sighed. She goes up to the second floor and turns to the left and goes through that door. Here, May found herself in a large movie theater. Everything was in red satin, with five rows of five chairs. An old projector was showing an old horror movie. "Amazing," the girl with the bald cap said, as she walked through the old room.**

"I'm a little jealous," Saphron said as she bounced Adrian on her leg.

"Why?" Illia asked looking over at the mother.

"While the whole thing is fun to see on a board, seeing this happening in the simulation must be amazing to see."

**Cawing got her attention and she saw a raven atop the projector. Approaching it, May reached behind the object and grabbed the Medallion.**

"_**A medallion, inscribed with a pentagram,"**_ **Sage announced. **"_**Roll for the Haunt."**_

**May grabbed the six dice from the air before tossing them. They rolled on the ground and landed on four. "No Haunt."**

"She's a little apathetic isn't she?" Blake said. When the others looked at her she continued. "I mean she's just taking this and doesn't seem to enjoy it at all."

"I mean they did just pick her up from the hallways and have her play with them," Weiss told her. "I too would be more than a bit miffed."

"That's true."

**The game continues and the people were scurrying about the holographic home. Some found items, others had terrible things happening to them, and of course, several omens had appeared as they explored.**

**From the basement, Jaune walks into the room just below it. The blond froze as he heard a click and the door closed. "Uhhhh...guys?" Jaune said as he noticed he was in a room full of doors. The wall to the left having numerous bells. But all the other walls were covered by doors. "Guys?" Jaune repeated as he tried a door, only to find it locked. Not just that one but all the doors were locked!**

"Oh, that is scary," Ilia shuddered. "I would hate to be stuck in a confined room like that."

"Claustrophobic?" Yang asked her friend.

"Just don't like being in tight spaces, especially since I'm used to info gathering and that would be a death sentence." Blake nodded her head, fully understanding what her friend meant.

"**Thankfully I'm not claustrophobic or else I'd be freaking out," he muttered to himself. Turning around he saw a table of food, with an Event Token floating over it. "Let's see what happens." Walking over, Jaune grabbed the token.**

"_**A Moment of Hope. Something feels strangely right about this room. Something is resisting the evil of the house."**_ **Sage announced. **"_**Place a blessing in this room. Each hero rolls an extra dice on all trait rolls in this room."**_

"**Woo! Something good!" Jaune cheered happily as the room started glowing a holy white light.**

"...that must be the worst place to put the Blessing Token ever!" Penny giggled. Everyone joined in the laughing.

"That it is," Saphron laughed. "But hey, at least it will help him get out of the room easier."

**Ruby walks through a door in the basement and enters the new room. There the room was split in half and there was a large vault. "Oooh! What is here?" she asked as she snooped around.**

"**There are two items behind that vault Ruby. But you have to pass a knowledge test. But first, there's an event token for you." She blinked and nodded. In the corner, she saw the token. Running up she grabbed it only to hear a cough behind her.**

"**AH! DON'T HURT ME GHOST!" Ruby shouted in fear before she turned around. Her eyes take in who was there and it was…"Miss Goodwitch?"**

**Glynda Goodwitch stood there dressed in an ancient Great War medic outfit. "Don't ask," Goodwitch asked. She didn't want to tell her that someone donated enough money to have her get dressed like this.**

The students of Beacon dropped their jaws as they saw that. Even those who knew Glynda were speechless. The woman herself looked shocked. "I would never wear a costume like that!" she complained.

"Who would pay for such a thing?" Ozpin wondered.

**Within the flagship of the Atlas fleet within Vale, James Ironwood sneezed for some reason.**

Everyone turned to James who looked shocked as well. "I would never donate to see her in that!" James said.

"Yeah, you'd probably ask her to wear something more risque," Qrow chuckled. An empty bottle of water smacked his head.

"**But I am here for the event," she said with a sigh. **

"_**The Lost One. A woman in a Great War dress beckons you. You fall into a trance. Do a Knowledge roll," **_**Sage contacted.**

"**Okay, okay, I got this!" Ruby said as she took some dice and rolled them. Sadly, she didn't beat a five. "I didn't have it."**

"Man, your rolls suck here, Ruby," Nora told her friend.

"My dice rolls aren't that bad usually," the reaper replied.

"_**Okay, roll 3 dice to see where you go."**_ **Ruby pouted and then rolled three dice and got a 1.**

"**You shall be following me through the basement Miss Zostra," Goodwitch said as she led Ruby through a few doors before appearing in a large chasm with a wooden rope bridge that creaked. "Now if you will…"**

**Glynda walked through the room leaving Ruby in the place with the howling wind. "Okay, Ruby you got this...you got this..." She uttered to herself. "Why did I say yes to playing a horror game?" **

"Thank goodness I'm not afraid of heights," Ruby sighed with relief.

**Scarlet sighed as he looked around the wine cellar. "I wish this was real," he sobbed comically before leaving the room. He goes back through the wine cellar, basement landing, past the caves, taking a single point of damage to his Might reducing him to 3, and ends up in the larder. "What's a larder?" Scarlet asked as he looked around.**

"Isn't lard fat?" Penny asked. Her father didn't give her knowledge on some of the older medieval stuff.

**There were several shelves of food, a few large barrels of drinks, and bags of flour.**

"**It's a fridge before the refrigerator was a thing," Neptune informed them. A chorus of "nerd" was heard from the control room. "When you end your turn here, you gain a Might so put it back up a pip."**

"Oh! You learn something new every day!"

"Why do they call you a nerd?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm an intellectual," Neptune replied.

"Not all the time," Weiss sighed. The odd time flow of this place made her feel like months had passed when it was only within a few days since arrival. So she was less hurt by what he had done and found him tolerable.

"**Thanks," Scarlet grinned as he didn't have to adjust his stats. "And I get an item right?"**

"**That's right bro!" Sun said.**

**Scarlet saw something glowing. Curious, the young man approached and found a teapot, the shelf it stood on labeled with a bull's head of all things. "Oh, when someone gets hurt in my room, I get a free item."**

"That's a strong item," Terra said, blinking in surprise. "Wait, I just noticed this has the expansion pack."

"No wonder there were some cards I didn't know!" Saphron clapped her hands together.

"**WHAT!?" May shouted from within the hologram. "I barely got any items! That's unfair!"**

"**ME TOO!" Ruby shouted. "He has the boomstick, a chainsaw, and now this? Hacks! I call hacks!"**

"**Come on guys, it's just luck of the draw!" Jaune told everyone. **

"But he has too many things! What happens if he turned traitor!" Ruby complained.

"Ruby it's just a game," Weiss reminded her partner. "That and you're not even playing."

"Just let her have her moment Weiss cream. She gets like this when watching videos about games that interest her."

**May takes her turn and enters what looked like a messed up room. Everything had been turned over or destroyed. It looked like a hurricane had been through this room. The young woman frowned. "This looks like a mess," May said as she kicked some stuff out of the way. The young woman heard some cawing and saw the next raven sitting on the only upturned desk.**

"**An omen," May frowned. This would be their seventh one. Approaching, the raven flew off and she opened the desk. In there was a rope but it wasn't just any normal rope. It was…"A noose," May gagged.**

"That is dark," Ren mumbled. He didn't think a game could get dark like that.

"It's a game based on horror movie tropes," Ilia told Ren. "A noose makes total sense to be there."

"_**Rope. It probably wasn't used to hang anyone. Today." **_ **Sage said the last word as if it were an afterthought. **"_**Roll for the Haunt."**_

"Okay, that description is morbid," Pyrrha agreed with her friend.

**May took the six dice and threw them. They rolled on the broken floor…only to land on three.**

"Not good," Sun gulped, but Brothers were his eyes glued to the screen.

**The whole hologram shook as if something evil was awakening in it.**

"_**The Haunt shall now begin. The traitor is to the left of the Haunt revealer."**_ **It was quiet for a moment since everyone was actually in a different holographic room, and everyone can hear Sage sigh. **"_**It's Jaune."**_

"**Wait, what!?" Jaune shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm the traitor? But I'm stuck in the locked room!"**

"That...is not a good start for him," Penny frowned.

"Unca Jaune!" Adrian clapped seeing his uncle again.

**Glynda appeared right behind him, causing Jaune to scream in fright. He didn't expect her to appear all of a sudden right behind him. "How are you so quiet?"**

A few of them laughed at his girlish scream.

"**Practice...like you should have been doing," Glynda said readjusting her glasses. "Come with me so you can read your side of the Haunt without them hearing."**

"**That makes sense, thanks Miss Goodwitch!" Jaune grinned. He was led out of the hologram, giving the blond a weird sense of vertigo as it suddenly went from a haunted house back to Beacon. "Weird."**

"That would make someone have a sense of vertigo," Pyrrha said.

"That is such a weird thing to see," Blake agreed. "It's like getting teleported. And we know how that feels like." Everyone nodded remembering how they were brought here.

**Lead to another room with a camera waiting, Jaune was handed the traitors tome on the page. "Ahem," he said, sitting on the stool and looking at the camera with a smirk. "The Other Side." Jaune began to read in a scary voice.**

"**It's taken a while but you've finally managed to contact the spirits of the house. They are not friendly."**

"So we won't be seeing what the heroes' point of view?" Nora asked. "Because it would be totally cool if we did."

"No, we will be seeing this from Jaune's point of view," the Curator replied.

"**No wonder then, the last three attempts to sell the house had fallen through. The Estate Agent seemed exasperated over the phone. Ridiculous superstition he said. Bunch of people hangs themselves in a house and people assume it's haunted."**

"That sounds like something my father would say in his business practices," Weiss scoffed.

"**The paycheck seemed good when you accepted, but now you're standing in a locked house with manifested ghosts that are dangerous as they are insane. There's no way you're being paid enough for this." **

"That sounds like something _my_ parents would say about working in the Schnee mines," Ilia blinked.

"**What sort of story is this?" Jaune chuckled. Glynda giggled beside him. Even without the costume, it was an eerie sound to her student.**

"Has...anyone ever heard Miss Goodwitch laugh?" Ren wondered, looking at each of them in curiosity.

"I don't think so," Pyrrha replied. Her brow was furrowed trying to think of a time Miss Goodwitch would have laughed.

"It sounds odd," Weiss mumbled. She couldn't remember anything about her professor ever laughing.

"**A rather morbid tale it seems," she interjected.**

"**So I have to set aside, two tokens for each of those ghosts," Jaune said to the people and Neptune gave him a thumbs up. "And I raise my Sanity and Knowledge to my max."**

"**If we can only do that to our students in real life," Glynda sighed. That made Jaune pause and look at his professor. **

"Did she just…" Nora gasped, wondering if Miss Goodwitch actually said that.

"**Uh…are you trying to say something Miss Goodwitch?"**

"**That some of you could just do a little better in class Mr. Arc." That made the younger blond flinch and blush in embarrassment.**

"She did!" Ruby said. "Wow, she must be tired of us."

"Miss Goodwitch seems to have some hidden aggression," Penny blinked

"**Moving on, I also get some chalk, the device, and the ceremonial robes items since there are three ghosts. Wait… didn't Ruby have the chalk?" **

"**HEY! That's mine!" The two blonds heard the reaper shouting through the walls.**

"**Aren't they reinforced and soundproof?" Jaune asked Goodwitch.**

"**They are supposed to be…" Glynda mumbled. "Miss Rose has a set of lungs on her."**

"Like that couldn't be taken out of context," Ilia snickered.

"Wait, what does she mean?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Your father must have kept her rather sheltered," Saphron told Yang, who nodded.

**Jaune shrugged before continuing to read. "The only way to win is for me to appease the spirits of the dead and put them to rest. To do so I need to…" He squinted his eyes as he read. "I have to steal items from them and go to an omen room. Place a counter there to show you appeased the ghosts. If you do, the ghosts lower their stats to the lowest value."**

"That makes it easier on him I guess," Penny nodded her head, thinking of the possibilities Jaune could do to win.

"**You can only attack with Knowledge and Sanity. If you win a fight, they lower their Sanity, and you gain one of either trait and one of their items."**

"Again, showing a way for Jaune to win," Pyrrha said. This would make it easier for Jaune to survive.

**The screen cut to an annoyed Jaune at the table from the beginning. "Gods, we forgot to do that. So it was like playing hard mode for me. Thankfully I did remember the whole not taking damage if my sanity wasn't at its lowest first value first."**

Saphron smacked her forehead as did Sun and Neptune. "Damn it guys," Sun groaned.

"I can now see why they apologized," Blake rolled her eyes.

**Jaune re-enters and appears back in the locked room. He was now dressed in some ceremonial robes, had a weird machine on his back, and some chalk. "Well then, it seems like the game has me buffed up for this entire thing," Jaune laughed. **

"**You stole my chalk!" Ruby complained. "I found that fair and square!"**

"Yeah! You tell him!" Ruby cheered her other-self on.

**Jaune was about to reply but stopped. He blinked and saw all the others looked different. "Why are you all grey?" he asked.**

"**We're ghosts," May replied. She lifted her arm and saw that the fake lab coat was also pale grey. "This technology is crazy."**

"Again it is a rather strong piece of tech," Penny commented on their version of hard light systems compared to their own.

"**That it is," Scarlet sighed. "Grey is not my color. But we can ignore that. We just have to kill Jaune and we win."**

"**Ugh, that is going to make this a lot harder," Jaune sighed.**

"**Well, at least we can get to him so easily," Ruby grinned. "His stats were lowered during this whole thing so it should be easy to gang up against him. He's stuck in the locked room."**

"Ruby, do you understand how badly you jinxed that?" Nora asked, grinning at the reaper.

"I do!" Ruby sighed completely understanding what the bomber meant.

"**Oh, poor delusional Ruby. You see, I'm not your average lady anymore, for I am a SUPER LADY!" Jaune cackled. "My Knowledge and Sanity are bumped up to the max!" The number for his knowledge jumped up to 8 with his sanity going to 6.**

"Not your average lady," Sun snickered. "Someone should use that as a battle cry."

"It might be a little sexist though," Weiss frowned. "When taken the wrong way."

"**You just had to jinx us, Rose!" May groaned. "And it's his turn!"**

"Ah! The bald girl understands!" Nora laughed.

**Jaune goes to one of the doors and eight dice appear in his hand. Rolling it, he got a 10, 5 more than he needed, meaning that the door opened. He goes to the room where Ruby is. "Hi, Rubes!" he greeted her.**

"**Uh...hi Jaune?" she replied. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to run away from us or something?"**

"Oh. They don't know what Jaune has to do?" Pyrrha asked.

"That was the reason they had Jaune leave the room P-Money," Yang replied giggling.

"**Or something." Jaune walks up to her and attacks. "I'm going to hit you with Knowledge. But if I win, you must take Sanity damage."**

"**That's not fair!" Ruby groaned. She had drawn 4 dice and rolled a 2. Jaune grinned as he threw his eight dice, landing on 10. "Oh crap!" She felt a force slam against her and she stumbled back. Ruby's Sanity couldn't go down any more pips and was stuck at four though.**

"Damn!" Terra applauded. "That was a really high roll."

"But the problem is that Ruby can't go any lower than that due to the circumstances of the whole ghost thing not being able to die," Saphron sighed.

"**I win!" The blond shouted happily. **

"**Why would you do that?" Ruby asked as she attacked. "I choose to attack with Might!" She got four dice and rolled getting a 3. "Crap baskets."**

"Crap baskets?" Penny asked. "Didn't a few worlds say that."

"Seems like a thing most worlds would use," Pyrrha nodded. "Plus it doesn't sound so offensive."

"**My turn!" Jaune rolled three dice and got a 5. "Haha!"**

"Roll better!" Ruby complained again.

"**NOOOO!" Ruby fell to her knees. Her Might goes down to 2. "You haven't heard the last of me!" Ruby runs away, into the adjacent room where the Vault Room was. As she stood there, her eyes widen. "Wait. We're not affected by the negative effects of rooms anymore! Give me those items!"**

"Is...is that legal?" Weiss asked, thinking about what has been explained and couldn't think if that was right or not.

"**Got it, Ruby!" Sun replied. Ruby stepped through the large metal vault door and found two items on a desk. One was a medicine bag and the other was a demonic idol. **

"**Oooh...pretty…" she replied as she added those to her person.**

"That's nothing you should call pretty Ruby!" Yang chastised her sister.

"But it looks pretty!" she countered.

"It looks evil!"

**Scarlet sighed and shook his head before walking to the door that leads to where Jaune was. Kicking it in, Scarlet takes his Boomstick from his back. "I'm going to take my shot against Jaune with Speed!" Scarlet grabs 7 dice and threw them up into the air, getting 8. **

"**Shit! I need a perfect roll for this!" Jaune shouted as he threw his four dice. They bounced onto the floor and they tumbled quickly, landing on...8. The shot goes off but Jaune managed to roll out of the way.**

"**That lucky son of a gun," Scarlet scoffed. Jaune just gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Scarlet just chuckled.**

"Scarlet would enjoy seeing that," Sun smiled happily.

"**Now, how does incorporeal form work?" May asked the people in the room. "Just to be sure."**

"**Uh...use a Sanity to go to an already discovered room as if there was a door there," Sun said reading the book.**

"**So...I can teleport if I just spend a Sanity?" May asked once more, a little more curious. Up in the control room, Sun, Sage, and Neptune were all arguing with one another. They didn't know how to use the rule.**

"Ah...the other mistake," Ren nodded.

"Bad wordings tend to mess things up," Blake sighed. "Many a good book ruined by bad writing."

"**Guys?" Jaune wondered. His form was nervous as he was trying to figure out what would happen if they said yes. That would mean they can get to him or run away so easily. **

"**Sure!" Sun said.**

"And that's why Jaune is angry at Sun," Neptune laughs.

"He's angry at you too!" Sun countered.

"**Then I spend a Sanity, going down to 3, to go through the walls to end up where Jaune is," May announced. Her sanity went down to 3 as she appeared next to Jaune. **

"**And I attack with Knowledge. Despite your numbers being higher than mine, it is my highest stat." Five dice dropped into her hand and she threw it. Landing on a 4. **

"**Let's do this then! I'm ready for you!" Jaune had eight dice and threw down. It landed on 7. "You take 3 damage to Sanity!"**

"His rolls are really good," Yang whistled. "I think he may win this."

**May flinched as her Sanity stat went down to 1. "Damn. I still have movement, so I'm going to leave." She runs out the door and into the basement landing.**

**The video cut to the once more the haggard Jaune once more. "So, as you can see," Jaune glared at team SSSN, well except for Scarlet, before turning back to the camera. "They made this whole game harder for me."**

"**I said I was sorry!" Sun groaned.**

"Yeah, I can see why this is annoying," Terra sighed.

"**They could all teleport to wherever they wanted!" Jaune countered. "Do you know how hard that made it for me?"**

"**We were there man," Sage sighed. The green-haired man hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry that happened though."**

"**Yeah, dude. That was our bad," Neptune said scratching the back of his head.**

"Just forgive them," Sun said.

"He probably will, it just takes a bit," Pyrrha replied. "Jaune takes a bit to talk about his feelings."

"That he does," Saphron nodded her head.

**The video cut back to the utter hardship that Jaune had to go through finding all the people and have them constantly assaulting him. May was the hardest to get to but finally, finally, after six turns, managed to get what he needed from her. Her item.**

"I bet she kept teleporting away," Nora guessed.

"She only teleported twice, but it was at opposite ends of the house when Jaunce got too close," the Curator told them.

**Jaune stumbled into the basement landing, after getting ganged up by all three of the ghosts. "This is bullshit," Jaune groaned. "After all that they're just trying to kill me now."**

"**I've got you!" Ruby shouts as she ghosts through the door and rears her fist back and attacks! "I use my Sanity!" Ruby shouts. She threw four dice against. Jaune throws his own six dice to counter. Her roll ended up lower than his and Jaune smacked her down with a light slap to the shoulder.**

"His luck is good here, truly," Ren said in surprise.

**Scarlet enters the room running forward and threw his dice. "I attack with Sanity!" the redhead shouted. His Sanity was at seven after abusing the fact that the stat would go up if he didn't attack. And for five turns Scarlet just explored to get his Sanity higher than Jaune's six.**

"That is smart of him to exploit the system," Weiss complimented the young man.

"Well, he might be the smartest on our team," Neptune replied.

"**Damn it Scarlet!" Jaune shouted as he threw his dice at the same time. Scarlet's dice ended up as 10. And it seems like Jaune luck finally ran out, with his result being a 5. "Oh that's not good," Jaune said.**

"And his luck has run out," Blake sighed. "It was a good run."

**He felt a little woozy from the room shaking, due to the group making him feel dizzy.**

"**Finally!" Ruby shouted happily as she pumped her fist.**

"**We can finally attack his other traits!" May grinned. "And it's my turn."**

"That's not good," Saphron said, crossing her fingers in the hopes her brother's other wins.

**She ghosts into the room where Jaune, Scarlet, and Ruby are. "I attack with Knowledge!" The two rolled their dice and they clattered to the floor with both of them rolling five. "Damn it."**

"I guess you were wrong Friend Blake," Penny grinned. "His luck hasn't run out just yet."

"**D-Do I have enough speed?" Jaune asked himself. He had to use up an extra speed to get away from all three ghosts, before running into the wine cellar. Using the dumbwaiter, he teleports to the sewing room on the roof. "Oh my god...I did have enough!" Jaune laughs as he steps into the rookery and places the item he stole from May.**

"**I win!"**

"Woo go Jaune!" his friends and family cheered.

**The video cut to Jaune once more sitting on the stool where he read the info for the traitor's tome with a smug Jaune. "****The house seems brighter now as if the windows were letting in more light. You pack up the rope that the old occupants used at the end of their lives along with the rest of the tools of your trade. It would be nice to have new lights in this house as well as a new coat of paint.**"

**Jaune turns to the camera once more and grins. "Thank you for watching this rather hectic episode of Game Night. I'll see you guys next time! WHERE I READ THE RULES!" He shouted the last part at team SSSN.**

**The screen turns black.**

"Seems like he'll be keeping track of that small grudge for a bit," Nora giggled as they left the room.

Those that entered this time were Qrow, Winter, James, Glynda, Salem, and Ozpin were the ones to enter.

**The screen flickers to life.**

**And standing there was one blond dressed similarly to Scarlet. He had on a red naval jacket, a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, and boots. His eyes looked over a city atop the bow of a ship.**

"**So, Marvelous," a voice said from behind him. Jaune turned his head to show that he was listening. There was Ren dressed in a blue leather jacket, black shirt, jeans, and boots. "What are we doing here?"**

"**Don't you know?" a cheerful Emerald said as she stood on the other side of Jaune. She had on a yellow jacket over a black and white striped shirt. On her legs were some jean shorts, leggings, and boots. "This is where we were lead too!"**

"**Emerald you're too loud," said one Neptune nervously. He was dressed in a green jacket with a grey shirt, checkered grey pants, and suede shoots. "The natives might hear you!"**

"**Neptune, you're being the loudest right now," Penny told him kindly. She had a pink jacket over a white dress with some cloth boots on her feet. "But is Miss Emerald right Captain Marvelous?"**

"**That's right!" Jaune Marvelous said happily. He turned to face the group and it revealed that they were standing on a flying ship. "The universe's greatest treasure is here! And we shall be taking it!"**

**The camera aimed up and showed off the jolly roger of the ship. It looked like two cutlasses crossed behind a key that looked loosely like a skull.**

* * *

The next chapter is going to be Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! I actually flipped a coin between that and Gekiranger, because love both seasons. Gokaiger won.

So please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	49. Status Update

**Man, it's been a while hasn't it guys? Since July actually. Man I haven't had time to myself recently. And while I do have time it just gets used up by **_**something**_ **that pops up.**

**It's rather annoying actually. **

**Like, I already have the gokaiger one written up. I just need to do a reaction to it. Sooner or later I should get some free time and be able to write and finish.**

**So just to finish, I am not dead just busy. I'll continue when I can**


End file.
